Absinto
by Sukita
Summary: Ginevra era uma esposa infeliz presa a um casamento de conveniência. Até que o Carnaval de Veneza muda tudo isso. Mesmo que ela não se lembre. COMPLETA!
1. A noiva

**Capítulo 1- A noiva**

A conversa já durava mais de uma hora.

Ela estava sentada na sala com a Sra. Malfoy e sua dama de companhia. Ao seu lado estava seu irmão Percy, que conversava pomposamente com as duas damas, recepcionando-as bem e fazendo sala. Ela, Ginevra Weasley, era a dama da casa, ela quem deveria estar comandando os criados e sendo agradável e receptiva para com as visitas.

Mas seu olhar e sua mente estavam longe dali

A Sra. Malfoy estava dividida entre o sim e o não, entre a piedade e a indiferença. Sempre achara a ruivinha um doce de menina, a noiva ideal para seu filho Draco, mas... Agora as coisas tinham mudado. _Muito_. Observou o olhar distante e triste da pobre garota. "_Coitada, está apavorada. Ela não merecia isso que o destino aprontou com ela"._

-Chá, Sra. Malfoy? –perguntou a criada.

-Sim, obrigada –então voltou-se para a ruiva- Ginevra, querida, está tão calada hoje.

A garota forçou-se a dar um sorriso fraco.

-Perdoe-me, Sra. Malfoy. É que estou nervosa, somente isso.

-Claro que está. Mas ficará tudo bem.

Ela deu um meio sorriso e olhou apreensiva para o irmão. Percy pegou sua mão e a apertou firme.

-Já pegaram o culpado?

-Não, Sra. Malfoy. Papai dobrou a recompensa e colocou mais guardas a procura, mas por enquanto tem sido em vão.

A dama de companhia teve um tremor involuntário. Ela tinha a mesma idade da Srta. Weasley e não podia nem imaginar se algo assim acontecesse a ela. Era de família humilde e não teria a mesma sorte da ruiva sentada a sua frente. Nenhum homem, mesmo que fosse um já conhecido pretendente (o que ela nem tinha) aceitaria se casar com ela depois disso. Era horrível só de pensar.

-Esse homem certamente não terá ido muito longe. Ainda deve estar na região, escondido dos guardas. Tenho absoluta certeza que o Sr. Weasley o encontrará.

Percy sorriu, mas nada pôde responder. A porta do escritório se abrira e de lá saíram quatro homens: Arthur Weasley e seu filho mais velho, Guilherme, acompanhados de Lucio Malfoy e seu filho único, Draco. Ele notou que tanto seu pai como Draco exibiam um sorriso no canto dos lábios, ao passo que Lúcio e Guilherme conservavam uma expressão grave. Todos eles olharam diretamente para a caçula da família Weasley.

"_Ela está apavorada_" pensou Percy, constatando o mesmo que a Sra. Malfoy já havia constatado. Sua irmã parecia um animal acuado que sabe que será abatido. O olhar dela transmitia medo e angústia, e ele temeu que ela fosse desmaiar de tão lívida que estava.

-Temos boas notícias, minha filha. O Sr. Draco veio até a nossa casa pedir sua mão em casamento...

"_E o Sr. Lúcio veio tentar impedi-lo_" pensou ela, com tristeza.

-...e eu obviamente a concedi.

Ela sorriu fracamente para Draco.

-Bendita seja a sua bondade, Sr. Draco.

-Não é bondade alguma me casar com a senhorita mais bela, mais educada e mais gentil de toda essa região –sorriu ele ajoelhando-se e tomando a mão dela entre a sua- Ouso dizer que quem está saindo ganhando sou eu.

Ela tremeu involuntariamente e recolheu sua mão. O gesto soou rude e todos os que estavam presentes notaram, tentando esconder suas caras de espanto.

-Perdoe-me –suplicou ela imediatamente- Mas é que...

-Não é necessário pedir perdão ou se explicar, Srta. Ginevra. É perfeitamente compreensível o seu acanhamento.

-Obrigada –disse ela com uma voz baixa e recolhida, voltando seus olhos para o chão.

-Mas agora é tempo de ir –disse o loiro se levantando- Vou providenciar todos os papéis. Casaremos o mais breve possível.

Ela levantou-se e acompanhou as visitas até a porta e esperou-os partir dentro da carruagem para recolher-se de volta para dentro da casa. Ela caminhava direto para seu quarto, mas ouviu vozes exaltadas e ficou ao lado da porta da sala de estar ouvindo:

-Como assim "não concorda"? –rugiu Arthur.

-Não creio que Draco Malfoy a fará feliz!

-Guilherme, coloque a cabeça no lugar: sua irmã foi desonrada! Que homem aceitaria se casar com uma mulher assim? É uma sorte enorme que Draco não tenha desfeito o compromisso e ainda queira se casar com ela!

Ela afastou-se correndo e entrou no seu quarto, atirando-se à cama, chorando. Tudo já era horrível o suficiente sem que seu irmão e seu pai ficassem brigando e gritando a desonra dela a plenos pulmões. Deixou as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto e encharcarem o travesseiro. Queria sumir. Queria morrer. Queria que nada daquilo nunca tivesse acontecido.

Há uma semana atrás sua família fora convidada para uma festa na mansão vizinha dos Ditcher. Seu pai estava viajando a negócios e ela foi em companhia de seu irmão Guilherme e a esposa francesa dele, Fleur. Fleur era muito bonita e havia sido criada entre festas e pessoas a elogiando... Ela nunca deixava uma festa cedo. A própria Ginevra também não gostara de ir cedo, mas não estava passando bem naquela noite e tinha que voltar.

"_A carruagem irá te levar, minha irmã. Eu ficarei aqui com Fleur_" o irmão lhe dissera.

Ela voltou só dentro da carruagem, a única pessoa que a acompanhava era o cocheiro que guiava a carruagem do lado de fora. Mas no meio do caminho havia uma pedra. O criado desceu para remover aquela grande pedra e ela achou aquilo estranho. "_Essa pedra não estava aqui antes. Algo tão grande não aparece assim do nada_".

E não tinha sido do nada.

Ela ouviu o tiro e gritou, o criado estava caído morto no chão. Viu o homem encapuzado vindo em sua direção e pensou em correr. "_Esse vestido pesado irá me atrapalhar_". Tinha que arranjar algo para se defender. Tirou os sapatos e preparou-se para lutar.

"_Olá, boneca_" disse o homem imundo com um enorme bafo de álcool.

Ela chutou, gritou e tentou afastá-lo, mas ele bateu com algo na cabeça dela e depois disso não viu mais nada. Tinha sido violentada e desonrada e agora sua vida estava arruinada. Seu único consolo era o desmaio, que a impedia de se lembrar daquele momento horrível. Se tivesse permanecido consciente enquanto aquele homem fétido lhe possuía... Tremia só de imaginar. Mataria-se, mas não carregaria uma lembrança assim.

-Chorando novamente, Srta? –perguntou uma voz doce alisando seus cabelos.

Ela levantou a cabeça, tentando forçar um sorriso.

-Eu estou bem, Mary –disse com a voz trêmula.

A senhora pôs-se de pé com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Está tão bem quanto a Lovegood é boa da cabeça.

A ruiva sorriu involuntariamente e sentou-se na cama,enquanto observava a senhora ajeitar suas almofadas.

-Não fale assim dela. Luna é uma boa moça.

-Sei que é –disse Mary de modo não muito convincente- Só não podemos negar que ela é diferente.

-Agora eu sou uma diferente também –disse ela de modo sombrio, abaixando a cabeça.

Mary sentou ao seu lado e lhe tomou o queixo entre as mãos, forçando a ruiva a encará-la.

-Você _sempre_ foi diferente, pequena. Sempre foi a mais bela, a mais educada, a mais espirituosa, a mais elegante. Você sempre foi destaque no meio da multidão. E isso não mudou agora.

-Não, é claro –rosnou ela entre dentes, com os olhos voltando a marejar- Sempre fui a "mais-alguma-coisa", agora é só incluir o quesito "a-mais-desonrada"! Sempre terá alguém para lembrar e apontar: "olhe, aquela é Ginevra Weasley, a desonrada da região".

Mary lhe deu uma tapa na mão que fez sua pele clara ficar avermelhada.

-Pare de se martirizar! Entrei nesse quarto imaginando que lhe encontraria comemorando e agradecendo a Deus por ter encontrado um bom partido, mas olhe para você! Deixe de ser ingrata e fique satisfeita que tudo está se resolvendo!

Ela mordeu os lábios fortemente, mas isso não impediu as lágrimas de voltarem a rolar pelo seu rosto.

-Eu queria estar feliz, Mary... Eu queria. Se fosse há um mês atrás, eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mas... –ela respirou fundo e olhou o sol que se punha lá fora- Você reparou o ar de nojo com o qual o Sr. Lúcio me olhava? E a expressão de pena da Sra. Narcisa?

-Mas o Sr. Draco te ama! –interrompeu a criada.

-Ama? –indagou ela, levantando uma sobrancelha- Você enxergou amor nos olhos dele hoje?

Mary ficou sem reação. Havia uma dureza na voz da garota que não lhe era habitual.

-Um mês, Mary. Um mês e tudo seria diferente...

A senhora pegou as mãos da menina, então lhe sorriu ternamente.

-Vai dar tudo certo.

-Eu espero que você não esteja errada.

As duas ficaram se encarando alguns instantes, até que Ginevra limpou as últimas lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer.

-Você irá comigo? –perguntou, fazendo uma cara de criança carente.

-Eu adoraria, pequena –suspirou a senhora- Mas eu estou nessa casa há mais de três décadas. É quase uma vida. Eu não me adaptaria em outro lugar, e nem o Sr. Arthur nem os meninos sobreviveriam sem mim.

Ginevra se levantou de súbito, olhando para Mary como se esta a tivesse traído. Sua mãe, Molly, morrera quando ela tinha dois anos, portanto a governanta era a única figura materna que conhecia.

-Os meninos? –indignou-se- Ora, faça-me o favor! De meninos eles não têm nada! Já estão bem grandinhos, por sinal! –ela sentou-se novamente e tomou as mãos de Mary numa súplica- Eu é que preciso de você...

Mary não falou nada, só a puxou para um abraço. Durante algum tempo ficaram assim, simplesmente apoiando uma a outra, consolando-se em silêncio. Uma estava perdendo uma filha, a outra uma mãe.

-Você vai se casar, Ginevra –voltou Mary a falar com um tom conformado na voz, enquanto alisava os cabelos dela- Terá uma casa e um casamento para cuidar. Esse é o destino das mulheres... E quer saber de uma coisa? As mulheres são muito mais fortes que os homens. E você é particularmente uma mulher muito forte, e será mais ainda. Eu junto a você seria só a governanta, mais uma criada da casa. Já aqui eu sou importante, os meninos precisam de mim.

Ela não conseguiu esboçar um sorriso, mas meneou a cabeça em confirmação. Não podia tirar Mary daquela casa, toda a vida dela estava ali.

-Mas você vai me escrever? –perguntou marota.

A senhora deu uma gargalhada e a abraçou novamente. Essa era a garota que costumava conhecer.

--------------------------

Ela olhou-se no espelho num misto de emoção e tristeza. Estava mais linda do que jamais estivera em toda a sua vida. Além disso, há quase um ano seus sonhos vinham sendo preenchidos com a imagem de um casamento com Draco Malfoy, mas... Seus olhos não tinham metade do brilho que deveriam ter, nem seu sorriso era tão majestoso quanto deveria. O casamento dos seus sonhos não estava saindo conforme o planejado.

Uma longa saia branca rodada caía aos seus pés. A parte de cima valorizava muito o seu colo sem, no entanto, ficar vulgar. Uma cauda se arrastava no chão. Todo o vestido era detalhadamente bordado, e isso somado à tiara em sua cabeça lhe faziam parecer uma princesa. O véu que cobriria o seu rosto viria até a altura do queixo, já a grinalda batia em sua cintura, o branco do tecido contrastando com os seus cachos vermelhos.

-Traga o buquê- ordenou Mary a uma criada, virando-se então para a ruiva- Ansiosa?

-Apavorada –respondeu ela, dando um suspiro- Eu não terei coragem de entrar naquela igreja e encarar toda aquela gente... Os olhares. Todos fingindo que não tem nada de errado...

-_Não há_ nada de errado, criança –disse a governanta calmamente- Pare de se maltratar. Você está assustada agora, mas depois de casada verá como tudo isso são tolices da sua cabeça.

Ginevra baixou os olhos para suas mãos vazias, que esperavam a chegada do buquê.

-Será que ele me ama? –perguntou ela mais para si que para Mary.

-Claro que sim! Prova maior de amor que essa não há! A verdade é que nós sabemos que ele teria todo o direito de romper o noivado e desistir do casamento, mas ele não fez isso!

-Pode ser –disse ela, num ar de devaneio- Mas a verdade é que eu sinto que ele faz isso como se estivesse sendo obrigado...

Mary deu um sorriso de escárnio e fez um muxoxo com as mãos.

-Obrigado por quem? Certamente não pelos pais!

A ruiva sorriu também, mas ficou com a mente perdida em seus pensamentos. Esses só foram quebrados pela entrada da criada que trazia em suas mãos o buquê. Ela olhou para as flores e sem saber porque arrepiou-se. Era um buquê de lírios.

-O que foi agora, pequena? –perguntou Mary, aflita.

-Me chame de louca se quiser –disse ela numa estranha obstinação- Mas eu olho para essas flores e sinto que tem algo errado...

Mary bufou impaciente e tomou o buquê das mãos da criada, passado para as mãos da ruiva.

-Deixe de besteiras e se apresse. Já foram avisar ao padre que você já vai entrar.

Ela continuou olhando para os lírios fixamente. Em seus sonhos ela nunca se casava com lírios. Não sabia o porquê, mas achava que estes não combinavam com Draco.

-Me tragam outro buquê –disse ela, de modo imperativo, jogando o buquê para o lado- Essas flores não combinam com Draco!

Mary fez menção de se abaixar para pegar o buquê, mas ela pisou em cima, dilacerando as flores.

-Este não –repetiu ela- Um outro qualquer. Um que não tenha lírios!

Mary a observou pasma, visivelmente irritada.

-Nós já avisamos ao padre que você vai entrar! –rugiu a governanta.

-Pois agora avise que eu vou atrasar mais 10 minutos! –retrucou ela.

As duas se encararam furiosamente por alguns segundos, até que Mary se levantou e deu a ordem para a criada. Assim que esta saiu, o recinto ficou encoberto por um silêncio perturbador.

Elas estavam num cômodo anexo ao prédio da igreja, só levaria alguns segundos para chegar na entrada, mas o tamanho do atraso em si não era a questão.

-Por que você está fazendo isso, Ginevra? –indagou Mary, com um inconfundível tom de decepção na voz.

-Eu...

Antes que ela pensasse em terminar de responder, a porta foi violentamente aberta num estrondo. Parado à porta, Draco Malfoy a olhava visivelmente perturbado.

-Saia daqui, Draco! Você não pode ver o vestido antes do casamento!

-Diga que você não desistiu –disse ele num fio de voz.

Ela deu um grito e procurou um pano, para ocultar o vestido.

-Diga que você não desistiu! –repetiu ele, agora com uma grande ansiedade na voz. Ela tentou se esconder atrás de Mary, mas ele tentava afastar a governanta enquanto repetia a mesma frase.

-Saia daqui, Draco! Trás má sorte!

-Diga, Ginevra!

-Não! Claro que não! Agora saia daqui!

Ele parou e a encarou por um segundo, então começou a se dirigir para a porta.

-Eu estou te esperando, então.

Ele saiu e as duas se afastaram. Mary já estendia a mão para a maçaneta quando a cabeça dele apareceu novamente.

-Só mais uma coisa... –acrescentou ele, nervoso-Tente parecer feliz.

Mary bateu a porta na cara dele e olhou para a ruiva. Alguém bateu à porta.

-SAIA DAQUI! –gritaram as duas em uníssono.

-Mas... –veio uma voz confusa do outro lado- Mas eu trouxe o buquê...

Mary suspirou e abriu a porta, pela qual a criada entrara ainda sem entender nada. A governanta lhe dez um muxoxo com a mão, mandando que esquecesse tudo. Ela caminhou até Ginevra e lhe pouso nas mãos um buquê de rosas amarelas.

-Pronto, criança –disse ela sorrindo- Pode ir. E não se esqueça do conselho.

-Conselho?

-O que ele acabou de lhe dar: tente parecer feliz.

As duas se encararam, a ruiva estava tão desolada que acabou por arrancar uma gargalhada da governanta.

-Do que você está rindo? –perguntou ela, indignada.

-De vocês. Você não vê? Ele estava tão assustado quanto você quando entrou aqui ainda há pouco.

-E daí?

-E daí que isso significa que ele te ama. Que está preocupado para que tudo dê certo e saia como o planejado.

A ruiva sorriu e olhou para o seu novo buquê.

-É, você deve estar certa... É tudo tolice da minha cabeça. Mas e o fato de ele ter visto o vestido antes da hora?

-Isso são só crenças pagãs, criança. Vá. Vá porque o seu noivo te espera.

Ela deu um suspiro profundo e se encaminhou para a porta. Tudo ia dar certo.

--------------------------------------

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Bom, eu prometi e aqui está a minha nova fic H/G. Como eu já havia dito, essa fic não será fofinha que nem Me Encante Outra Vez, mas eu vou me esforçar para que ela seja tão boa quanto. E para começar essa fic com o é direito, entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixe uma resenha! Bjusss, Asuka


	2. Fuga de Paris

**Capítulo 2- Fuga de Paris**

Alguns anos depois, Paris

Ele pegou a pedrinha e sorriu.

-Olá, Condessa –suspirou para si.

Jogou a pedra e esta acertou uma janela. Ele se afastou um pouco mais da claridade e ficou esperando. A essa hora ela já devia estar deitada, mas certamente acordaria com aquela pedrada.

-Está frio aqui, Condessa... Vamos, acorde!

A luz foi acesa e ele friccionou uma mão na outra, animando-se. Pela cortina ele viu o vulto de uma mulher ajeitando o robe. Segundos depois as cortinas foram afastadas e ela abriu a janela, encolhendo-se em seguida.

A loura na janela cerrou os olhos e esticou o pescoço, tentando enxergar aluem. Ele esperou um tempo antes de sair da escuridão. Ela lhe fez uma cara de repressão.

-Saia daqui, Sr. Potter –sussurrou ela brava- Não sei como passou pelos portões e pelos guardas, mas lhe rogo que saia daqui.

-Não creio que a Vossa Beleza vá me deixar aqui no frio... –lamentou ele, fazendo uma cara de cão sem dono.

-Vá embora, Sr. Potter, ou serei obrigada a chamar os guardas!

-Como eu poderia...? –ele parou de falar para fingir uma crise de tosse, fazendo uma forte expressão de dor.

-Sr. Potter? –chamou ela, preocupada. Mesmo com a pouca luz ele pôde ver pelo canto do olho o semblante preocupado dela.

Ele fingiu ter controlado a tosse e colocou seu chapéu na cabeça, fazendo menção de ir embora.

-Talvez eu devesse mesmo... –e cortou sua fala num novo ataque de tosse.

Ela deu um profundo suspiro e fez um sinal com a mão.

-Ora! Como eu posso te mandar embora assim? Vamos, entre!Vou abrir a entrada da cozinha...

Ele escondeu o sorriso e manteve a cara de sofrimento, ela poderia mandá-lo embora. Gostava dessas assim, com a aparência de fortes por fora, mas frágeis por dentro. Adorava vê-las derreter.

Só percebeu o quão frio realmente estava até que entrou. A lenha do fogão ainda emanava algum calor e foi muito bom se aquecer.

-E então? –rugiu ela, lhe entregando uma xícara de chá.

Ela estava envolta num robe preto, ainda de luto. Os cabelos louros presos numa touca, para mantê-lo arrumado e cacheado. Não dava para ver nenhuma parte do corpo dela, a não ser as mãos e acima do pescoço. E isso lhe dava ainda mais vontade de ver o resto.

-E então o quê? –perguntou ele de forma inocente, lembrando-se de continuar a fingir que estava doente.

-Como passou pelos guardas? Por que veio? O que você pensa que vai conseguir de mim? Por que não pára de me seguir?

"Primeiro passo: se fazer de difícil" pensou ele. Tomou um gole do chá e pousou a xícara na mesa, indo então se ajoelhar para ela, tomando sua mão.

-Por que me questiona se sabe dos meus sentimentos?

Ela soltou-se dele e recuou um pouco. "Segundo passo: se afastar de forma arisca".

-Eu fiquei viúva há pouco tempo, Sr. Potter, e estou de casamento marcado. O senhor não me respeitou quando eu era casada, não respeitou o meu luto e agora não respeita meu noivado!

Ele abaixou a cabeça e encolheu o chapéu no peito.

-Eu sou mesmo um verme desprezível! –disse ele, batendo a mão fortemente no peito- Não mereço o seu amor! Um ser que tenta destruir o seu antigo casamento e agora quer destruir um casamento que nem sequer começou! Talvez a morte seja mesmo a solução...

Ele pegou uma faca próxima e estendeu ao peito, ela sufocou um grito e correu para tirar a faca da mão dele. Dando-lhe um tapa na cara logo em seguida.

-Oquevocêpensaqueestáfazendo? –ofegou ela, desabando em uma cadeira.

"Muitos desses românticos já se suicidaram, vai que esse louco decide acabar com a própria vida na minha cozinha?" pensou ela, assustada. O que faria com ele?

-Não sei porque fez isso –lamentou ele de cabeça baixa- Eu não valho o gesto...

-Pare com isso, Sr. Potter... –disse ela piedosamente- Por Deus, não diga uma coisa dessas!

"Terceiro passo: derreter" pensou triunfante. Oito meses, 12 romances e 23 porres depois e finalmente ela seria sua. Abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.

-Eu lembro a primeira vez que a vi, milady. Estava saindo da missa com o seu marido, enquanto eu... Eu estava voltando da noitada –bateu no peito novamente- Nesse dia eu percebi o quanto a minha vida era vazia, como esses romances casuais eram fúteis e só o verdadeiro amor importava. E percebei mais...

Ela balançava a cabeça a cada frase dele. Seus olhos brilhavam de curiosidade e emoção para saber o que ele havia percebido.

-Diga, Sr. Potter! Vamos, diga!

Ele deu um profundo suspiro, fechando os olhos. Então sorriu como se estivesse revendo a cena em sua mente.

-... eu percebi que a senhora era o amor da minha vida, milady. O amor da minha vida.

Ela suspirou fundo e se inclinou lentamente para ele.

-Eu não posso... –sussurrou ela, fechando os olhos.

Ele a tomou nos braços e estava muito próximo de beijá-la quando ela abriu os olhos novamente e o afastou de supetão.

-Não aqui –disse ela levantando-se e se afastando dele.

Ele se levantou também, seguindo-a.

-Então quando? Onde? Diga-me, pois tenho pressa de tê-la. Sinto que sem você minha vida é vazia...

Ela parou de andar e mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo.

-Amanhã. Sairei mais cedo do Baile da Corte. Encontre-me na antiga capela... –disse ela, corada, olhando para baixo.

"Antiga capela" sorriu ele. "Lá estarei eu mais uma vez".

-Estarei lá –disse ele beijando a mão dela.

Ela não conseguiu esconder um meio sorriso, mas então retirou sua mão.

-Agora vá! E não volte aqui por nada nesse mundo!

Ele se curvou e colocou o chapéu na cabeça, sorrindo em seguida. Estava na porta quando se voltou para ela mais uma vez.

-Estarei esperando, milady.

-------------------------

Ele entrou na taverna e olhou para os lados, encontrando logo quem procurava.

-Patric!

-Harry!

Os dois amigos se abraçaram e sentaram juntos, Patric fazendo sinal para que o garçom trouxesse mais bebida.

-E como vai? Achei que tivesse saído de Paris... Me disseram que te viram indo em direção ao sul.

Harry tomou um gole do vinho e franziu a testa.

-Te disseram? Quem? –ele continuou sério por uns instantes- Leonard "te disseram"?

Patric riu e abaixou a cabeça.

-Sim, confesso que foi Leonard. E confesso também que acreditei na informação dele, embora agora vejo que não deveria.

-Não, não. Dessa vez ele realmente te deu uma informação certa, eu realmente estive no sul alguns dias. Problemas de família.

-O que aconteceu?

-Um tio morreu, tive que ir para o velório.

Patric riu e se engasgou com a bebida, Harry teve que lhe bater nas costas para que desengasgasse.

-Você? Comparecendo a velório de parentes?

Harry riu e lhe deu um fraco soco no ombro.

-Pare com isso. Gosto da minha família.

-Sei... –riu Patric com desdém.

Os dois ficaram se encarando de forma séria até que Harry riu e levantou os braços.

-Ok, eu me rendo. Só fui porque ele deixou uma parte da herança para mim!

Patric deu uma gargalhada, batendo a mão na mesa.

-Eu sabia que tinha algo mais!

Harry ficou olhando entediado para o nada.

-Ele era um chato. Trabalhador e chato. Ainda bem que não segui os passos dele.

-Mas em compensação, você não terá herança para deixar para ninguém depois que você morrer.

-Não _pretendo_ ter alguém para deixar herança quando eu morrer –riu Harry- Nada de viúva, dois filhos, uma prima e a criada da casa que já é da família. Isso seria a visão do inferno.

A porta da taverna foi aberta e os dois olharam para ver quem entrava, mas não era ninguém que conhecessem. Patric encheu o copo dos dois.

-Então agora nós temos dinheiro para esbanjar!

-Nós não, meu amigo –riu Harry- Eu tenho dinheiro para esbanjar. E nem é tanto assim. Mas por falar em dinheiro...

Patric franziu o cenho e levantou os braços.

-Nem venha. Não emprestarei dinheiro para ninguém, não me venha com seus negócios furados.

Harry riu e fez um muxoxo com a mão.

-Nada de negócios furados. Venho cobrar uma aposta.

Patric ficou sério e o encarou, analisando-o.

-Que aposta?

-Adivinhe –disse Harry, com ar triunfante.

Patric começou a rir e balançar a cabeça.

-Não, não mesmo. A Condessa não!

Harry modelou o corpo dela no ar e então riu.

-Sim! A condessa... Ganhei a aposta.

-Achei que nem estava valendo mais! –disse Patric tentando fugir- Faz tanto tempo que apostamos isso e você nunca mais deu notícia!

-Estava investindo em outras também... –disse Harry, encolhendo os ombros.

Os dois se encararam com um sorriso maroto. Boa vida.

-Achei que você não ia conseguir –disse Patric tirando a carteira.

-Eu sempre consigo, Patric. Sempre. –respondeu Harry, convencido- Foi difícil, mas o segredo é não desistir. E tudo ficou mais fácil depois que o Conde se foi.

Patric balançou a cabeça pensativo.

-Morte feia a dele, não?

-É... Talvez por isso que a Condessa ficou mais frágil –sorriu ele- Sabe? Precisando de alguém que a consolasse...

Harry insinuou o corpo dela no ar novamente e os dois riram, Patric ficou observando o amigo.

-Você é engraçado, Harry –disse ele por fim.

O moreno apoiou a cabeça num braço que descansava na mesa.

-Por que diz isso? –riu Harry, como se o que Patric tivesse dito fosse uma piada.

-Você ama intensamente a todas. E no final não ama nenhuma.

Harry riu e bebeu mais um gole.

-Nunca amei nenhuma, Patric. Nenhuma. Essa bobeira de amor não existe... Mas é uma boa máscara para se conseguir mulheres. –acrescentou, em tom de conselho.

Patric o olhou sério, não estava achando graça mais.

-Você não deveria brincar com o sentimento dos outros, meu amigo. Isso um dia vai se voltar contra você.

Harry riu descontroladamente, a bebida já fazendo efeito. Olhou a expressão séria de Patric e isso lhe pareceu muito cômico.

-O amor não existe, Patric. –abaixou a voz como se fosse contar um segredo- Ele é uma invenção... Só os tolos acreditam nisso! Você não deveria acreditar.

Patric levantou o copo, propondo um brinde.

-Ao amor que você ainda vai encontrar, Harry. Que ela não te faça sofrer nem a metade do que você já fez com outras.

Harry levantou o copo também, estava achando aquilo uma piada. Nunca se apaixonaria, mas não custava nada entrar na brincadeira.

-Ao amor que eu vou encontrar! –riu, levantando o copo- Que ela seja mais linda que a Condessa, mais volumosa que Eneida, mais cheirosa que Dominique e mais inteligente que Francine.

Patric riu da última parte e engasgou com a bebida.

-Qualquer uma é mais inteligente que a Francine... –riu Patric.

-Mas eu não quero qualquer uma... –disse Harry, fazendo uma careta.

Patric riu da cara do amigo, mas falou sério:

-Para conquistar você, meu amigo, ela vai ter que ser _muito mais_ que qualquer uma.

-Então outro brinde a ela! E um outro para a Condessa também... –riu ele, voltando à expressão marota.

Patric riu e abaixou a cabeça. Aquele era um caso perdido.

----------------------------

Abriu os olhos. Não sabia como tinha chegado em casa. Isso sempre lhe acontecia, acordava depois sem se lembrar do que tinha feito, com quem tinha estado, aonde tinha ido. E isso já lhe tinha trazido muita confusão.

-A irmã do padre... –riu ele, descontrolado, ainda afetado pela bebida.

Uma vez dormira com a irmã do padre, mas tinha se esquecido disso, e esquecido também que prometera a moça se casar com ela. Aquela foi uma confusão tremenda... Saiu fugido da cidade, antes que o próprio padre lhe matasse com as próprias mãos. Ou com a própria pistola.

-Que dor de cabeça... –resmungou ele, massageando as têmporas.

Era sempre assim: bebia, bebia, bebia e no outro dia tudo doía. Mas não fazia mal. Amanhã estaria tudo bem novamente.

Levantou-se num pulo. Não podia deixar para se curar amanhã. Encontraria a Condessa esta noite. O Baile da Corte aconteceria, e ela sairia mais cedo só para vê-lo. Custara-lhe muito conseguir um encontro com ela, não podia desperdiçar isso por causa de uma dorzinha de cabeça à toa.

-Café, chá, banho frio... Agora.

Despiu-se e entrou nu na tina e ficou debaixo de'água por vários segundos, até não agüentar mais. Voltou à superfície ofegante, mas totalmente desperto. Banhou-se animado diante das perspectivas de hoje à noite.

-Ora, ora Condessa. É das recatadas que eu mais gosto...

A viúva do Conde VonHofman, uma mulher bela, vaidosa e elegante. Nobre, disputada e fútil. Era uma bela conquista, ainda mais pelo tempo de espera. "Se o Conde não tivesse morrido, será que ela cederia?" pensou ele, de cenho franzido.

-Não importa... –disse ele para si- As coisas são do jeito que são, e se ele está morto... Paciência.

Saiu do banho e procurou alguma erva para fazer um chá que curasse a reviravolta que tinha em seu estômago. Apesar de desperto, ainda estava de ressaca, e não poderia permanecer assim.

Preparou seu chá, mas depois de arrumar-se, saiu de casa para ir comer alguma coisa. Não gostava de cozinhar, e a senhora viúva que normalmente fazia isso havia viajado por uns tempos, para ficar com a filha que acabava de lhe dar um neto.

Entrou na taverna e não encontrou nenhum conhecido. Bom, assim não havia ninguém para estimulá-lo a beber.

-Traga-me algo para comer –pediu ele ao dono do lugar- E um copo d'água.

O homem gordo e barbudo o encarou profundamente, então riu.

-Bebendo água, Potter? O que te deu? Tem certeza de que não quer um vinho? Uma cerveja?

Harry sorriu misterioso.

-Hoje não, Nabuco. Hoje preciso me manter sóbrio. Só traga a comida e a água, por favor.

O homem saiu rindo dele, mas dentro de pouco tempo voltou com o pedido.

-Aqui está. Sua comida e sua água... Água! –debochou o homem, saindo antes que Harry se desse ao trabalho de respondê-lo.

Harry riu do homem também, então tomou um gole d'água e entendeu do que o homem tanto rira. Engoliu o líquido com certa dificuldade. Céus, há quanto tempo na bebia água pura e simples? Já nem se lembrava que gosto isso tinha. Certo, tinha desacostumado, mas o gosto não era ruim. Tomou outro gole e começou a comer.

Quando terminou de comer e pendurou a conta, já anoitecia. Como passara a madrugada toda na farra, durante toda a manhã esteve dormindo, só acordando pela parte da tarde. E já anoitecia.

-Melhor assim –sorriu para si- Agüentar um dia inteiro seria insuportável.

A verdade é que estava ansioso. Realmente não tinha nenhum sentimento pela tal Condessa, mas pensar nela lhe deixava animado, e se tivesse passado acordado todo o dia, teria morrido de ansiedade.

Passou em casa e vestiu um de seus melhores trajes. Não podia encontrá-la vestido como um mendigo, mas não poderia parecer um lorde, afinal, a máscara de pobre homem a faria se apiedar dele.

Olhou-se no espelho e saiu de casa, indo procurar uma carruagem de aluguel. A antiga capela ficava longe, e andar até lá o deixaria suado e empoeirado. Era um dinheiro bem gasto, afinal. A viagem durou pouco, mas ao chegar lá, cada minuto a mais que passava sozinho parecia ser a eternidade.

-Vamos, onde você está? –perguntava ele, olhando para a estrada a todo momento.

Ela dissera que sairia mais cedo do Baile, mas o que seria "mais cedo" para ela? Harry bufou, pelo visto ainda esperaria durante horas. E realmente esperou. Já fazia quase duas horas que estava ali, sozinho no meio de ruínas de uma antiga igrejinha, falando sozinho e distraindo-se com qualquer bobeira que pudesse. Mas a espera foi interminável. Depois de muito esperar, ele finalmente ouviu o barulho de uma carruagem se aproximando.

Ele levantou-se animado e ansioso demais, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto a carruagem não chegava por completo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e ensaiou mentalmente todas as coisas melosas que deveria dizer no ouvido dela. Talvez nem precisasse dizer muita coisa, a Condessa era viúva, portanto não mais donzela, e talvez gostasse tanto quanto ele do que iriam fazer.

Assim que a carruagem parou, ele prendeu a respiração de tanto nervosismo. Ela desceu, o rosto envolto num véu negro do luto. O corpo muito coberto, sem decote que deixasse o colo a mostra, e mesmo as mãos estavam cobertas por luvas.

-Achei que nunca apareceria, que me abandonaria entregue à minha solidão e à minha condição miserável –disse ele, galante, dando passos lentos para se aproximar dela- Cada minuto que passei aqui sozinho me pareceu a eternidade.

Ele respirava ofegante, mas ela sequer havia se mexido. Estava com a cabeça baixa, tampada pelo véu, olhando para o chão.

-Não me diz nada, querida Condessa? Vais deixar-me assim, nesse tormento, sem ser agraciado pela doçura de sua voz? Não vai pedir ao seu chofer que parta e que venha buscá-la mais tarde?

-Eu creio que não, Sr. Potter –disse uma voz masculina.

Harry voltou-se, e com assombro viu sair da carruagem o Lorde Valmon, atual noivo dela. Olhou desesperado para ela, em busca de uma resposta para o que estava ocorrendo, mas ela permanecia de cabeça baixa.

-V-você... me entregou a ele? –perguntou ele, estupefato.

-Não, ela não fez isso –respondeu Valmon, arisco- E ela será punida por isso, mais tarde. A criada dela é quem o fez, e essa sim recompensada. Mas deixemos as mulheres de lado, por enquanto essa história é só com nós dois.

Ele sacou uma pistola e Harry deu dois passos para trás. Não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo. O homem apontou a arma para Harry, e ele fechou os olhos. O barulho do tiro foi alto, mas Harry não sentiu nada, abriu um olho para ver o que havia acontecido.

Um cavaleiro mascarado atirara na mão do Lorde, e vinha nada direção de Harry, estendendo uma mão. Assim que ele passou, Harry segurou firme e tomou impulso para montar no cavalo. Saíram em disparada, sendo seguidos pela carruagem.

-Por muito pouco, Harry –ele reconheceu a voz de Leonard- Por muito pouco você não se salva dessa. Está me devendo um favor.

-Todos os favores que quiser –respondeu um Harry ainda pálido e trêmulo- Como ficou sabendo que ele descobrira?

-Eu costumo visitar o quarto da vadia que te denunciou.

Harry balançou a cabeça, mas não prestou muita atenção ao fato. Tinha as pernas bambas, e se não segurasse mais firme em seu amigo, provavelmente iria cair do cavalo.

-Você está bem, Harry? –perguntou Leonard, vendo que as mãos do amigo, não estavam muito firmes.

-Não –respondeu Harry, começando a ficar meio enjoado.

-Eu já deixei o Lorde para trás, e agora entrei num atalho. Breve chegaremos à cidade. Você vai embarcar como clandestino para Londres.

-Eu saí de lá porque tive problemas –resmungou Harry- Será trocar seis por meia dúzia.

-Então desembarque onde achar que deve. Mas você tem que sair dessa cidade. Se ficar é um homem morto.

Harry não respondeu nada, apenas deixou-se levar. Quando chegaram ao porto, Leonard abraçou forte o amigo.

-Mande-me uma carta quando tiver um lugar fixo. Eu respondo a você quando for seguro voltar.

Harry apertou forte a mão do amigo. Talvez ele não voltasse nunca. Aquilo provavelmente era uma despedida e ambos sabiam disso.

-Obrigado amigo. Por tudo. E mande meus cumprimentos aos outros camaradas.

-Mandarei com toda certeza.

Ainda ficaram apertando a mão um do outro por um tempo. Então Harry pegou a mala que Leonard havia trazido para ele.

-Foi bom conhecer você, Leonard. Até qualquer dia. Apareça por lá se tiver problemas por aqui –e dizendo isso, entrou clandestinamente na embarcação.

Leonard ficou no porto até que o navio sumisse da vista. Mais um amigo perdido por causa de confusão. Mais uma boa história para contar.

-----------------------------------

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Aqui está o segundo cap para esclarecer as possíveis dúvidas: sim, esta é uma fic H/G! A má notícia é que amanhã as minhas aulas começam e a minha moleza acaba, a sorte é que eu já tenho o 3º cap pronto, então a próxima atualização vem no fim dessa semana. Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic, particularmente é algo que eu não costumo fazer muito, por isso preciso de resenhas que me indiquem um caminho a seguir. Assim sendo...rsrs Você já conhecem a campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz!". Participem!rsrs Bjusss, Asuka

miaka: Sim, projeto novo! E eu fico feliz q vc veio ler! É, realmente não é leve começar a fic com um estupro, mas essa fic não promete ser leve!rs E, sinto muito, as suas dúvidas ainda não serão esclarecidas!rsrs Espero q tenha gostado do cap! Bjusss

Mah Potter: É um alívio muito grande ouvir q eu comecei bem! rsrs E como vc quis, a atualização nem demorou. Aliás, não deve demorar muito entre uma atualização e outra, pq eu tenho o projeto bem definido na cabeça, só fica dependendo das minhas aulas...rsrs Aproveite o cap! Bjusss

Vanessa Brito: Aderi totalmente a capmanha "faça uma leitora feliz" e postei rapidinho, sendo q o terceiro cap tá pronto e o quarto tá pronto na minha cabeça!rsrs Como vc tb quis, esse cap ficou um poukinho maior q o outro, embora nem tanto assim, mas... Estamos no começo da fic!rs Aproveite o cap! Bjusss

Nique Felix: Ah, q emoção! A minha fic é a primeira q vc leu aki no ffnet!rsrs Espero q eu corresponda às expectaticas!rs Pormeto me esforçar! Tá aí o segundo cap, aproveita! Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Eu juro q não era minha intenção confundir, afinal, no resumo da fic fala q ela é uma esposa infeliz. Mas... para acabar com qualquer confusão: essa é uma fic H/G sim, e promete muita confusão! Espero q goste! Bjusss

Srta. Lola Black: Ah, muito obrigada pelos elogios, eu realmente adooooro escrever e me esforço muito para q saia bem! Mas eu tô aki é pra agradar a vcs q lêem, então, sim, o q tiver q escrever eu escrevo!rsrs E sobre a Lola de "Me encante...", ahhhh, foi a personagem q eu criei pela qual eu tenho mais carinho! Juro pra vc!rsrs Bom, espero q esteja gostando! Bjusss

Tatiane Evans: Hey Tati, q bom q vc gostou de "Me encante...", fico feliz! Mas pode ficar calma, essa é uma fic H/G sim, e os dois ainda vão se engalfinhas muuuuuito nessa fic!rsrs Só q a fic não é inspirada em nenhum livro, se houver´semelhança com algum, é mera coincidencia. E eu eskeci d avisar, mas vai ficar implicito na fic, é universo alternativo, eles não são bruxos não. Bom, aproveita a fic! Bjusss


	3. Carnaval

**Capítulo 3- Carnaval**

Ele desembarcou em Veneza. Tomara o navio que partia para Londres, mas no meio do caminho mudara de embarcação e, por diversas vezes, mudou a rota do seu destino. Por fim chegava a Veneza, linda cidade. Estivera ali somente uma vez, mas nem havia se demorado, passara só para resolver uns negócios pendentes e partira assim que o assunto foi resolvido. E agora estava de volta, pronto para fixar-se ali, até que alguma confusão o fizesse fugir.

-E viva o Carnaval! –gritou um boêmio que passava.

Harry sorriu e pegou sua maleta com ânimo. Eis aí o motivo lhe trouxera à cidade: o Carnaval, a festa da carne. Estava já na Sicília, e pretendia mesmo ficar por ali, conhecer as _bellas ragazzas_ da região. Mas o carnaval de Veneza falara mais alto.

Entrou no primeiro bar que encontrou e comeu muito, muito mesmo, sem nem mesmo pedir uma taça de vinho. Estava morto de fome, viajara escondido na parte da bagagem de uma carruagem durante toda a noite. Teve que se manter acordado, pois sem segurar-se direito, o sacolejo do veículo poderia jogá-lo no chão. Passara a noite toda comendo poeira e ouvindo a chata conversa de dois padres, dissertando sobre o amor e temor a Deus. Sua vontade, durante esses sermões, era de invadir o lado de dentro da carruagem e exigir dos dois que obedecessem à lei de Deus e lhe fizessem uma caridade: lhe dessem comida, lhe deixassem dormir confortavelmente na carruagem e que ficassem quietos. Mas obviamente se controlou.

Quando terminou de comer, limpou a boca com um guardanapo imundo que havia ali e fez sinal para que o dono do lugar trouxesse a conta. O homem veio e Harry o pagou, mas antes que ele se fosse, ele fez uma pergunta.

-Onde posso encontrar uma pensão barata por aqui?

-Aqui mesmo –resmungou o homem- Alugo quartos aqui nos fundos.

Harry tentou não fazer uma careta. Não tinha problema nenhum com lugares imundos e gente feia, mas aquele homem além de tudo isso, não era simpático. E Harry gostava de ter com quem conversar e beber junto.

-Não, obrigado. –disse, cordialmente- Eu gostaria de algo mais próximo do centro, onde haverá o carnaval. Sabe de algum lugar?

O homem resmungou alguma coisa e andou até o balcão, Harry não entendera o que ele havia dito, mas sentia que devia esperar. Em segundos ele voltou com um endereço escrito num papel.

-Os quartos são pequenos, pouco ventilados e o barulho será insuportável durante a festa –disse ele, de má vontade.

-Tudo bem –sorriu Harry, malicioso- Não pretendo mesmo estar dentro do meu quarto quando a festa começar.

Harry deixou mais algumas moedas com o homem, como um pagamento pela informação. O homem pareceu satisfeito e resolveu dar-lhe mais um aviso:

-À propósito, o local é um prostíbulo. A cafetina costuma alugar alguns quartos. Portanto se alguma mulher aparecer no quarto, só se deite com ela se tiver dinheiro para pagar.

Harry riu e o cumprimentou, saindo dali satisfeito e risonho. Imaginou quantos tolos deveriam ter ficado felizes com uma bela morena aparecendo em seu quarto no meio da madrugada, e depois sendo expulsos do lugar por não ter dinheiro para pagar. Cafetina esperta, não duvidava que ela ainda roubava os pertencesses que tais homens deixavam quando expulsos repentinamente.

Procurou uma carruagem de aluguel para lhe levar até o tal lugar, afinal não conhecia praticamente nada da cidade. Quando chegou ao local, imaginou que tipo de prostitutas haveria num lugar tão feio e mal-cuidado. Entrou com um sorriso cativante no rosto e de cara identificou a cafetina. Ela usava um vestido roxo berrante, com os cabelos negros presos cuidadosamente. A maquiagem era relativamente simples, despistando um pouco a profissão dela. Era possível hospedar-se ali sem saber o que o lugar realmente era. Fez-se de ingênuo.

-Boa noite, madame –cumprimentou ele, tirando o chapéu- Fiquei sabendo que aqui vocês alugam quartos. Tem algum no qual eu possa me estabelecer?

A mulher o encarou de cima a baixo e deu um sorriso largo, mostrando todos os dentes. Harry contou três dentes de ouro, mas provavelmente havia mais.

-É claro que tenho –disse ela, estendendo-lhe uma chave- Mas o pagamento é adiantado –completou, retirando a chave antes que Harry a pegasse- Você sabe, durante o Carnaval a cidade recebe muitas pessoas. E as pessoas que costumam se hospedar aqui, não raro dormem aqui a noite que antecede a festa, vão para a festa no outro dia e nunca mais aparecerem.

Harry abriu a carteira ainda sorrindo, se fazendo simpático.

-Claro que entendo, madame. Você é uma comerciante, é justo que zele pelo seu negócio.

Ela recebeu o pagamento e o olhou bem. Para ela, Harry parecia um tolo burguês que acabava de sair de casa, para rebelar-se contra os pais. Ela já vira muitos desses, que vinham de cidades menores, encantados e iludidos pela vida em Veneza.

-Venha, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto –disse ela, começando a andar. Ao passar por uma faxineira que estava para ali, deu uma olhada enfática para ela. A garota apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

A mulher abriu a porta do quarto e ele nem se espantou, já era bem como imaginava. Uma pequena janela que dava para a rua, por onde entrava um vento úmido e mau-cheiroso, uma cama vagabunda com um colchão fino e um pequeno banheiro, com uma privada encardida e um espelho rachado. Ele sorriu.

-Está ótimo.

Ela sorriu também e já se preparava para sair.

-À propósito, meu nome é Joana Varone. Aproveite a estadia

-Muito obrigado, Sra. Varone.

Ele fechou a porta, olhou para o local e riu. A estadia ali prometia muito.

--------------------------------

Ela desceu da carruagem e olhou pouco animada para a casa.

-Perfeita, não acha? –comentou Draco, empolgado.

Ele fez um sinal para o criado começar a levar as malas para dentro. Então tomou a ruiva pelo braço e entrou.

-Não foi fácil achar essa asa para alugar, deixei para última hora, e todas as boas casas já tinham sido alugadas...

"Pensou em pedir a uma amigo que nos hospedasse, mas a sorte lhe sorriu" pensou ela entediada.

-Pensei até em pedir para que algum amigo nos hospedasse, mas... A sorte sorriu para mim –entusiasmou-se ele, entrando em cada cômodo.

Ela bufou e pegou sua pequena maleta pessoal, procurando o quarto em que se instalariam. Deixou Draco falando sozinho, já ouvira aquela história, com aqueles mesmos comentários, uma centena de vezes.

-Maldita festa –resmungou ela, largando-se na cama.

Quando jovem, ouvira falar muito desse Carnaval, e ele realmente lhe parecia uma festa fascinante, mas atualmente era uma infeliz esposa doente. Draco com certeza a abandonaria e iria aproveitar o Carnaval sozinho. Depositou suas coisas na penteadeira e sentou-se para arrumar o cabelo que despenteara com a viagem. Olhou-se no espelho e se odiou.

O havia lhe acontecido?

Se voltasse à casa de seu pai e perguntasse para qualquer parente ou conhecido que passasse, todos eles diriam que a moça com o futuro mais promissor daquelas bandas era ela, Ginevra Weasley. Ela era a mais bonita, a mais divertida, a mais elegante... E tinha o melhor pretendente. Draco Malfoy sempre fora o sonho de todas as garotas de sua idade, inclusive dela própria. Mas seu casamento fora um tormento desde o primeiro ano, e a tortura crescia ainda mais com o tempo que passava.

-Foi realmente uma sorte muito grande –animou-se Draco, entrando no quarto sem prestar atenção à ela- Quando eu escrever a papai contando essa...

Ela revirou os olhos e permaneceu calada, penteando seus cabelos. A reflexo no espelho mostrava uma bela mulher ruiva, porém com o rosto cansado e triste, além das olheiras visíveis. E hoje ela estava ainda pior, os sintomas de sua doença pareciam ter se agravado. Torcia para não ser nada grave, tudo o que não precisava era de que a sua vida se tornasse pior.

-Comprei para você esta máscara, Ginevra, querida. Olhe, não é bonita? –perguntou ele, entregando-lhe uma máscara verde, ricamente decorada.

Ela pegou a máscara com delicadeza, era realmente tão bonita que ela ficou sem reação.

-Você tem um vestido verde que ficaria perfeito com ela –comentou ele.

Ela desligou-se um pouco do encanto que a máscara lhe causa e o encarou.

-Eu não estou me sentindo bem, Draco. E você sabe disso.

Ele não se abalou, abriu uma maleta e tirou um frasco de lá.

-Exatamente por isso que eu trouxe os seus remédios. Vou até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água para você.

Ela olhou pasma quando ele saiu do quarto para ir até a cozinha. Desde quando ele era tão gentil? Tinha comprado uma máscara para ela ir à festa, trouxera os remédios dela e agora ia ele mesmo pegar um copo d'água para ela. O que tinha dado nele?

-Se for o ar de Veneza que faz isso com ele, quero morar nessa cidade –disse para si mesma.

Ele voltou cantarolando baixinho, trazia dois comprimidos num pires e a água, ambos numa bandeja.

-Aqui está, querida. –disse ele, colocando a bandeja na penteadeira dela- Tome e vá dormir um pouco. Até a noite você já terá se recuperado, então iremos festejar.

Ela sorriu para ele e, pela primeira vez, tomou os comprimidos com certa satisfação. Ele não era tão carinhoso assim desde os primeiros meses de casados. Nunca poderia imaginar que o encanto de Draco por tal festa pudesse transformá-lo de volta num esposo decente.

Ela soltou os cabelos e penteou-os com cuidado.

-Vou deitar-me, então –sorriu ela, começando a se trocar.

-Isso, querida, faça isso –disse ele, encaminhando-se para a porta- Vou sair para acertar os últimos detalhes de hoje à noite. Quando eu chegar nós conversamos direito.

Ele deixou o quarto e ela ainda sorria embasbacada. Conversar? Draco iria querer _conversar_ quando chegasse? Céus, ele estava realmente muito diferente. Do jeito que ela queria que ele fosse todos os dias.

-Bendito seja o ar de Veneza! –comemorou ela, jogando-se na cama. Fechou os olhos suspirando de satisfação, Tinha certeza que dormiria bem.

Teve um sono tranqüilo, sem toda a agitação de seus sonos habituais. Geralmente sonhava que estava correndo, precisando chegar a algum lugar, mas esse lugar nunca chegava. Sempre sonhava que tinha que fazer algo que nunca conseguia fazer. Mas não dessa vez. Não sonhara com nada, simplesmente apagara. Fechara os olhos e mergulhara num sono sem sonhos, como ela bem preferia.

Acordou e não abriu os olhos de imediato, espreguiçando-se e tendo absoluta certeza que se sentia melhor. Levantou-se e o quarto estava vazio, Draco deveria estar na sala.

-Vou dizer a Draco que já me sinto bem –animou-se ela.

Ainda estava com o corpo meio bambo, meio mole, mas certamente estava muito melhor do que estivera durante a manhã. Nada como um bom descanso. Ela saiu do quarto e chegou radiante até a sala, mas ele não estava lá. Procuro-o em cada canto da casa, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum.

-Mas...?

Olhou pela janela e viu que já anoitecera. Aproximou-se da janela desapontada, e com tristeza a abriu. A sala foi imediatamente invadida pelo som alegre e festivo que vinha da rua. Ela olhou para as pessoas alegres e enfeitadas que passeavam pelas ruas, aproveitando o Carnaval.

Fora enganada.

Draco não pensou em levá-la em momento algum, e talvez fosse por isso que ele parecia tão feliz. Ela largou-se numa poltrona e abaixou a cabeça, irrompendo numa crise de choro.

-Como eu pude ser tão tola? Como eu fui acreditar nele?

Um ruído na sala fez com que ela levantasse a cabeça imediatamente. A criada estava de pijamas, segurando uma vela e encarando-a.

-Sra. Malfoy? Imaginei que estivesse deitada... Deseja alguma coisa?

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e balançou a cabeça.

-Não, estou bem. Pode ir se deitar.

A garota a olhou penalizada.

-A senhora se recuperou? O Sr. Draco disse que estava repousando e que era melhor não acordá-la.

Ela deu um sorriso amargo.

-Estou ótima, já disse. Vá se deitar.

A garota continuou parada, olhando-a com uma expressão de pena.

-Vá se deitar! Eu já mandei! –exaltou-se a ruiva.

A menina balançou a cabeça, assustada, e saiu para o seu quarto. Ginevra ainda ficou largada na poltrona por algum tempo. Deixou as lágrimas voltarem a rolar quando percebeu que se enganara novamente. Quando ouviu o ruído, por um instante imaginou que pudesse ser Draco.

Mas ele não desejava a sua companhia.

Ela levantou-se deprimida e voltou para o quarto. Sentou na penteadeira e olhou a máscara que estava ali. Magnífica. E ele havia comprado só para iludi-la. Ficou um tempo mirando a máscara, quando então olhou o vestido que a criada se dera ao trabalho de tirar da mala. Realmente, o vestido e a máscara ficariam lindos. Mas ela nunca ia usar aquela máscara.

Levantou-se e pegou o vestido com ternura e o colocou em frente ao seu corpo, olhando-se no espelho. Pegou a máscara também, mas não conseguia segurar o vestido e a máscara ao mesmo tempo. Num impulso, tirou seu pijama e colocou o vestido. O reflexo do espelho mostrava uma mulher bonita, mas desleixada. Ela sentou-se na penteadeira e arrumou seu cabelo, e colocou algumas jóias também.

-Bem melhor –disse ela, olhando para si.

Pegou a máscara e a colocou delicadamente. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu deslumbrante. Linda como nunca havia sido. Mas então aquilo tudo lhe pareceu deprimente. Estava vestida majestosamente, mas ninguém iria vê-la. Todas as pessoas lá fora estavam festejando alegremente, mas ela ficaria deprimida em casa, a espera de um marido mentiroso que provavelmente estava a traindo com alguma vagabunda nesse momento.

Ela ia tirar a máscara, mas encarou-se fixamente no espelho. Primeiro sentiu pena do seu reflexo, então sentiu raiva, muita raiva. Draco era seu marido, mas ele já passara de todos os limites.

-Ele veio para que nós dois pudéssemos festejar, não é mesmo? Ótimo. Ele festeja de um lado e eu de outro.

Ela tirou os sapatos e saiu andando cuidadosamente. Saiu da casa e respirou feliz o ar noturno da noite. O cheiro que pairava no ar estava impregnado de pecado, assim como aquelas ruas. O coração dela estava disparado, se Draco imaginasse o que ela estava fazendo, mataria-a.

-Eu não me importo –disse para si, tentando reunir coragem para realmente abandonar a casa.

Estava parada do lado de fora, mas não conseguia andar para ir festejar. Então apareceu um casal de saltimbancos e a puxou pelas mãos. Eles faziam graça e ela riu dos dois. Juntos, os três rodaram muito, até que os outros dois cambalearam, tontos.

-Aproveite o Carnaval! –gritou a mulher, afastando-se dela, indo em outra direção.

A ruiva ficou parada na rua, extasiada. Aquilo fora fantástico, e ela agora nem sabia o caminho para voltar para casa. Ouviu o barulho alto da festa e seguiu o som. Ela se surpreendeu com a imensidão de pessoas mascaradas, bebendo, rindo e festejando, como se não houvesse nenhum problema no mundo.

-Esse é o espírito do Carnaval... –disse um poeta, abraçado a uma garrafa contendo um líquido verde. Ele se aproximou dela e lhe deu uma rosa. Ela sorriu e ele voltou a falar- Esse é o Carnaval. Você pode ter um pai doente, sua mãe pode já ter morrido, seus filhos podem estar mal-alimentados e você está sem emprego. Mas no Carnaval, nesse dia nenhum problema é permitido. _Só_ problemas não são permitidos, o resto... –ele deu uma risada- O resto pode.

Ele deu uma gargalhada e Ginevra o acompanhou, divertindo-se como nunca havia feito. Nunca teria coragem de conversar com um estranho bêbado na rua, mas talvez porque hoje era Carnaval, hoje isso não parecia ter problema algum.

-Aceita? –ofereceu ele, estendendo a garrafa- A Fada é a melhor companheira de toda a noite.

-Não obrigada –recusou ela, mas ainda sorrindo- Vou andar um pouco, ver mais da festa.

-Não é amarga a bebida –disse ele, ainda lhe estendendo a garrafa- Você vai gostar, lhe asseguro.

O coração dela estava disparado, sabia que era errado beber bebidas desconhecidas, ainda mais quando oferecidas por um estranho como aquele. Ela pegou a garrafa e tomou um gole grande e sorriu, a bebida não parecia forte e tinha um sabor agradável. Ela riu descontrolada, saber que estava fazendo tudo que não podia parecia deixar tudo mais emocionante.

-Obrigada, senhor –disse ela, fazendo uma reverência- Agora vou andar por aí.

Ele sorriu e fez um gesto incitando-a a andar. Ela se despediu e saiu correndo. Não corria desde que era criança, pois depois que crescera, lhe disseram que uma moça não devia fazer isso. Mas hoje era Carnaval e não havia ninguém ali que lhe impedisse.

Ela gritou de felicidade e deu algumas piruetas no ar, então se viu acompanhada por um jovem mascarado, que pegou seu braço e rodopiou com ela pelo ar. Ele gritou de felicidade também e a pegou pela cintura, girando-a no ar. Ela riu muito, mas tocou-lhe no braço, pedindo que parasse. Ficara muito tonta com os giros, e ainda havia a bebida estranha que acabara de tomar e a sua saúde debilitada.

-Prazer, Srta. –disse ele, tirando o chapéu- Posso acompanhá-la?

-Seria um prazer, senhor –respondeu ela, recuando alguns passos- Mas não ficaria bem... Sou casada –disse ela, mostrando a aliança.

Harry sorriu, adorava as casadas. E se ela estava sozinha era porque estava festejando escondido do marido ou bebera tanto que não se lembrava onde tinha o perdido. Em qualquer um dos casos ela lhe parecia perfeita.

-Um motivo a mais para aceitar minha companhia –respondeu ele, girando em torno dela e fazendo-a rir- Há pessoas ruins por aí também, apesar da linda festa de hoje. Não vamos deixá-la sozinha para que ladrões a ataquem, vamos?

Ela sorriu e fez uma cara marota.

-Deixo me acompanhar, mas com uma condição.

Ele balançou a cabeça e riu divertido. Ela lhe parecia cada vez melhor.

-E qual é a condição?

Ela começou a correr, mas virou a cabeça para trás e gritou:

-Você terá que me pegar!

Ele sorriu e saiu em disparada, alcançando-a sem nenhuma dificuldade. Quando a pegou, puxou sua mão e, aproveitando o embalo da corrida, girou-a no ar novamente. Ela riu, mas gritou a ele que parasse. Quando ele parou, ela estava muito tonta e não conseguiu manter-se em pé, sendo necessário ele segurá-la pela cintura para que ela não caísse.

Ele parou e a encarou através da máscara, ela tinha bonitos olhos castanhos. Ele a segurava firme pela cintura, ela tinha a respiração ofegante e a distância entre suas bocas não era tão grande assim. Ele inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas ela se afastou com violência.

-Não! –exclamou ela, com veemência- Eu não vou me igualar a ele!

Harry olhou-a sem entender nada. Achou que ela, tonta, não se daria conta do que estava fazendo e ia se deixar levar.

-O que disse?

-Disse que não vou me igualar ao meu marido –respondeu ela, com a voz firme- Ele me trai, mas não vou descer tão baixo a ponto de me igualar a ele.

Harry deu um passo na direção dela, mas ela se esquivou.

-A sua presença não é mais bem-vinda –disse ela.

Ela saiu correndo e ele ficou um segundo paralisado sem entender nada, mas então a seguiu. Por um instante achou que a tivesse perdido, mas encontrou-a apoiada numa ponte, olhando o rio. O cabelo ruivo dela brilhava ainda mais, iluminado pela lua cheia. Ele se aproximou e viu que ela estava sem a mascara. Era mais linda do que imaginava.

Ele poderia duvidar que estava na frente da mesma pessoa. A mulher que encontrara era uma saltitante mascarada, rodopiando e gritando de alegria, mas a mulher que estava na sua frente neste momento era outra. Ali estava uma esposa amargurada, chorando e deixando suas lágrimas caírem no rio. Ele parou do lado dela e se dirigiu a ela com cuidado.

-Não tive intenção de lhe ofender –disse ele, com a voz rouca.

Ela balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros, e não falou nada. Ficou encarando o rio e chorando.

-Você se sente bem? –perguntou ele, um leve traço de preocupação na voz.

Ela permaneceu calada, e ele cogitou ir embora, mas então ela começou a falar.

-Eu sou uma mulher doente, e a minha doença não tem cura. Alguns dias ela é mais amena, outros dias é mais grave, mas o fato é que não tem cura.

Ele não disse nada e pensou mesmo em ir embora. Tudo o que não queria era envolver-se com uma doente. Sua saúde ia muito bem e ele não precisava tanto de uma mulher a ponto de arriscar-se.

-Eu estava muito mal hoje pela manhã –voltou ela a falar, sem que ele perguntasse coisa alguma- Meu marido me comprou essa máscara e disse que festejaríamos o Carnaval juntos. Viemos da Inglaterra só para isso. Ele me deu meu remédio e recomendou que eu descansasse e que à noite sairíamos juntos. Mas ele me enganou e saiu sem mim, como sempre.

Ele permaneceu calado e olhou em volta. Droga, não havia ninguém por perto, ninguém para poder despistá-la. Como sairia dessa? Ele olhou novamente para ela. Céus, iluminada pela lua cheia, ele via que ela era provavelmente a mulher mais linda que já encontrara. E havia uma certa tristeza no olhar dela que lhe deixava embriagado só de olhar. Seu coração disparou quando ela lhe encarou nos olhos.

-De que vale a vida se é para ser um inferno como o que eu vivo? –perguntou ela, com os olhos fixos nele.

Harry sentia que suas mãos estavam suando frio e o seu coração, por alguma razão tola, estava disparado. Encarava-a nos olhos, mas sua boca estava seca demais para respondê-la.

-De que vale? –repetiu ela, uma nova lágrima rolando pelo rosto dela.

Ele ficou ainda um tempo fitando-a, enfeitiçado. Então sacudiu a cabeça e recompôs-se.

-Desculpe, moça, mas eu não posso ajudá-la –disse ele, recuando um passo e dando-lhe as costas.

Ele havia dado somente três passos quando ouviu aquele barulho estranho. Olhou para trás e viu, pasmo, que ela havia subido na ponte.

-Hei, o que você pensa que está fazendo? –exasperou ele, desesperado.

Ele deu um grito quando ela se jogou.

-------------------------------------------

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Aqui está o terceiro capítulo, espero q estejam gostando da fic. Bom, como eu não tenho nenhum aviso para dar, só peço que entrem na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz e deixem uma resenha!". Bjuss, Asuka

Vanessa Brito: Ah, vc vai ter que esperar muuuuito para saber quem fez isso com a GIna...rsrs DEixa esse assunto para lá e se concentra no que tá acontecendo agora, hehe. Muito mais interessenta. Pode ficar tranquila q por mim a sua campanha vai longe! rsrs Aproveite o cap! Bjusss

miaka: Sim, o Harry é um conquistador barato meeeesmo, rsrsr Mas ele vai soffrer muito por causa disso. Bem feito!!!rsrs ESpero q esteja gostando! Bjusss

Srta. Lola Black: Já tá penbsando no casamento? Nossa, isso vai demorar muuuuuito, rsrsr Mas digamos que eles vão fazer muitas coisas q teoricamente só deveriam ser feitas depois do casamento, hehe. E o Leonard, confesso q eu tb gostei dele, vou ver se dou um jeito dele aparecer d novo lá pra frente. E sobre greve, rsrsr enm me fale em greve, já tão ameaçando mais uma pro ano q vem... Bom, mas aproveite a fic! BJusss

JulyBlack: Q bom q vc gostou de "Me encante!" rsrsr Espero q goste dessa tb! Pra sua felicidade tá aí o encontro, q ainda promete muita confusão! Aproveite a fic! Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Brigada pela confiança!rsrs Espero q goste do encotnro inusitado deles! Bjusss


	4. A Fada Verde

**Capítulo 4- A Fada Verde**

Ele gritou quando viu que ela se atirara da ponte. Por um milésimo de segundo ficou sem saber o que fazer, então jogou sua máscara fora e atirou-se no rio também.

A correnteza estava um pouco forte, e ele teve dificuldades para conseguir segurar a mão dela, nadou com muita força para que pudesse segurar aquela mão delicada. Mas ela lhe fazia resistência, aparentemente não queria ser salva.

-Deixe de ser tola! -gritou ele, engolindo água por causa disso- Pare de se sacudir.

Ele se desesperou quando ela conseguiu soltar-se e mais ainda quando ela mergulhou e ele não via mais nem seus cachos ruivos. Mergulhou também, mas não era possível ver nada abaixo d'água. Voltou à superfície ofegante.

"Onde ela está? Onde ela está?" pensava despeserado.

Olhou para todos os lados e não a viu, então não pôde evitar chorar de angústia.

-Deus, por favor, não faça isso comigo! -gritou, olhando para o céu estrelado- Me mostre onde ela está!

Nesse instante ele sentiu algo passando por si e segurou firme, puxando para cima. A ruiva estava novamente com ele, mas desta vez desmaiada e com o rosto pálido muito pálido. Ele fez um esforço sobrehumano para lutar contra a correnteza e levá-la para terra firme, o que conseguiu com muito custo.

Jogou-a na terra e caiu exausto no chão, chorando como uma criança. Nunca havia sentido tanto medo quanto agora. Era horrível pensar que ele presenciara a tentativa de suicídio de uma mulher e quase não fizera nada. Por sua culpa ela poderia ter morrido.

"Se eu não tivesse tentado beijá-la... Se eu tivesse dado atenção ao que ela falava...". Mas, por Cristo, como poderia adivinhar? Era já do seu instinto tentar beijar qualquer mulher que estivesse a seu lado, da mesma forma que era natural dele afastar de mulheres problemáticas que nada tinham a o oferecer. Ele não poderia imaginar. E não podia imaginar o que seria dele se ela tivesse morrido.

Abriu os olhos desesperado e olhou para a moça. Ela não respirava.

-Ah, não... Não diga que você morreu!

Com ambas as mãos, apertou forte o tórax dela, fazendo respiração boca-a-boca em seguida.

-Não morra... -suplicou- Por favor, moça, não morra.

Depois de repetir esse gesto por mais algumas vezes, ela tossiu e expeliu toda a água que engolira, tossindo muito. Ele sentou-se e olhou para ela, aliviado. Assim que ela se recuperara um pouco, voltou seu olhar para ele. No modo que ela o olhava havia um espanto. "Talvez ela esteja se perguntando por que fez isso" pensou ele, já orgulhoso de tê-la salvado.

-Quem lhe pediu que fizesse isso? -rosnou ela, por fim.

Ele parecia ter levado um soco na boca do estômago. Desesperara-se, arricara sua vida para salvá-la, e era assim que ela lhe retribuía?

-Vamos, quem lhe pediu para fazer isso? -repetiu ela, brava, levantando-se.

Ele ainda a encarava sem saber o que responder, pasmo demais para qualquer reação. Ela sacudiu o vestido e olhou para os lados, com uma expressão perdida.

-Olhe, me desculpe -disse ela, com um tom polido na voz- Sei que foi boa a sua intenção em me tirar desse rio, mas eu lhe asseguro que seria melhor que tivesse deixado eu me afogar. -ela abriu a bolsa e tirou todo o dinheiro que tinha- Fique com isso, como recompensa.

Ela foi andando em passos lentos e desengonçados, típicos de alguém que bebera muito, mas ele também indagava se nada tinha a ver com a doença que ela tinha. Olhou para o dinheiro que ela deixara no chão e então foi invadido por uma raiva súbita, uma raiva que nunca havia sentido por ninguém. Levantou-se furioso e correu até ela, segurando-a forte pelo braço.

-Quem você pensa que é, sua vadia? -rugiu ele- Eu poderia estar curtindo essa festa, mas você a estragou para mim! Arrisquei a minha preciosíssima vida para lhe salvar e você me trata como um mendigo, me dando esmola? Ora, vá para o inferno! -gritou ele, atirando o dinheiro na cara dela.

Ela fez uma força para se soltar do braço dele, cambaleando depois disso. Ele a viu cair no chão sem nenhuma piedade. Ela levantou-se com custo e o encarou com indiferença.

-Eu não lhe pedi que salvasse minha vida -repetiu ela, ainda com a voz polida, ignorando o jeito rude dele- E também não lhe forcei a me acompanhar quando eu estava bêbada. Portanto, se pensa que a sua festa foi arruinada, isso é culpa sua, não minha. E se não quer o dinheiro, isso também não me importa. Então, se me dá licença... Boa noite.

Ela voltou a andar com seus passos desajeitados e ele ficou olhando para ela atônito. Que tipo de mulher era essa? Talvez a doença a que ela se referia fosse uma doença mental, que lhe tornava alheia a tudo. Mas não, ela lhe parecia muito lúcida. Quando virou uma esquina, ele se permitiu mais alguns segundos de espanto. Então pegou o dinheiro que estava no chão. A noite não podia acabar assim. Pelo menos uma bebida compraria para animar-se.

Começou a andar e o vento da noite lhe parecia muito frio, agora que estava enxarcado. Onde arranjaria roupas secas? Dobrou a mesma esquina que a moça havia dobrado e seu coração disparou novamente, ela acabara de cair outra vez. Ficou dividido entre o seu orgulho e a piedade. Deixava-a lá ou a ajudava a se levantar? O seu orgulho ferido via com certo prazer a luta dela para erguer seu corpo, e ele inclusive se permitiu um sorriso maldoso.

Escorou-se na parede e ficou assistindo ao esforço dela em se levantar. Quando se cansou disso, começou a andar vagarosamente na direção dela, mas antes que pudedsse ajudá-la, ela finalmente conseguiu reunir forças para levantar-se. Ela ensaiou alguns passos tortos e talvez caísse novamente se ele não a tivesse segurado pelo braço.

-O que você bebeu, hein?-perguntou ele, esquecendo um pouco da sua raiva e deixando a curiosidade falar mais alto.

-Eu não sei... -sussurrou ela, com uma voz baixa e rouca.

Ele identificou aquela voz e a encarou sobressaltado, e num instante segurou-a pela cabeça e virou-a para o outro lado. Ela vomitara um pouco, sujando a barra do vestido, mas, por sorte, nada havia caído nele.

Ela esquivou-se do braço dele e deu alguns passos, sentando-se então num banco em frente a uma pequena casa.

-Sente-se bem?-perguntou ele, sentindo que a pergunta era idiota.

Ela não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Sabe onde é sua casa?

Ela balançou a cabeça de novo, e ele bufou. "Isso que dá seguir mulher doida... Tinha uma loura do meu lado se insinuando, por que diabos eu fui seguir a ruiva que passou correndo?".

-É um sobrado rosa, no centro da cidade -disse ela, com certa dificuldade- É perto do coração da festa.

Ele sentou ao lado dela e parou pensativo. Ele era um canalha e ela era uma mal-agradecida, mas ainda assim ele não tinha coragem de deixá-la sozinha, longe da festa, doente e bêbada para que qualquer um abusasse dela. Mas a questão era: permanecer com ela e rodar todo o centro de Veneza até que encontrasse a maldita casa ou levá-la para o centro e deixá-la aos cuidados de alguma outra pessoa? "No caminho eu decido" pensou ele. "Só tenho que me livrar dela logo, para que eu possa aproveitar o resto da noite".

-Vamos -disse ele, levantando-se e a puxando pela mão- Eu vou te levar para casa.

Ela se soltou da mão dele, mas deu um sorriso sincero.

-Eu agradeço toda a sua ajuda, mas sou casada e não fica bem eu me deixar levar por um desconhecido.

Ele bufou e olhou com raiva para ela, a tentação em deixá-la ali aumentando a cada minuto.

-E por acaso fica bem a uma mulher casada sair sem o marido? Fica bem beber uma bebida que nem sabe o que é? Fica bem tentar um suicídio? Hein?

Ela o olhou desolada, talvez de repente tendo consciência de toda a sua situação. Levantou-se num salto e ignorou as pernas trêmulas.

-Draco irá me matar -foi tudo o que ela disse antes de começar a andar a esmo, sem esperá-lo.

Ela andava com toda a força que restava no seu fraco corpo, e estava forçando a sua mente a continuar sã, a despeito do álcool que havia ingerido. O que faria quando chegasse em casa? Como explicar as roupas enxarcadas e sujas? Teria coragem de enfrentar seu marido e dizer toda a verdade, doa a quem doer?

Foi seguindo o som da festa e então se viu novamente no coração do Carnaval. As pessoas alegres e bêbadas, festejando como se nenhum problema no mundo existisse. Tinha que sair dali. Parou em frente a uma cigana.

-Por favor, você poderia... Hey, volte aqui!

Ela ainda tentou pedir informações a mais uma ou outra pessoa, mas ou todos estavam muito bêbados para entendê-la, ou então simplesmente não queriam dar atenção àquela única mulher angustiada na festa.

-Agora vai aceitar minha ajuda? -disse Harry, com um sorriso maroto, aparecendo ao lado dela.

O rosto dela se iluminou num sorriso.

-Obrigada, senhor. Sei que não nos conhecemos, mas poderia me ajudar a encontrar minha casa?

O sorriso de Harry murchou quando a ouviu. Era nítido que ela não se lembrava de ter estado ao lado dele há poucos minutos. Não se lembrava que correra com ele ou que ele a retirara do rio. Bufou indignado.

-Certo -rosnou ele, de mau-humor- Um sobrado rosa, não é?

Ela pareceu confusa.

-É sim, como sabe?

Ele a puxou pela mão e saiu andando, sem responder nada. Harry não entendia porque estava ajudando aquela desconhecida, sendo que, dessa vez, realmente não tinha nenhuma segunda intenção. Estava simplesmente sendo gentil. "Tenho que me lembrar de não ser gentil da próxima vez..." pensou irritado.

Mas a verdade é que sua consciência pesaria se a deixasse sozinha. Era uma mulher doente e que tentava se matar. O que seria de si, se na manhã seguinte lesse num jornal que uma mulher ruiva se matara? Não tinha obrigação nenhuma para com ela, mas sentia que podia evitar que ela fizesse a maior e a última burrice de sua vida. Além disso, as pessoas tinham que fazer sua boa ação do ano. Ele estava fazendo a dele.

Estavam andando quando ele viu um pobre homem desmaiado, provavelmente por causa de álcool, abraçado com uma garrafa verde. Parou e tomou a garrafa do homem, continuando a andar logo em seguida.

-Você o roubou -disse ela calmamente.

-Ele não vai mais precisar disso... -resmungou Harry, sem encará-la.

Era bom que encontrassem o maldito sobrado logo, pois a ruiva já o irritava. Ele viraria para a esquerda, quando ela o puxou e seguiu em frente, para virar a direita duas ruas depois.

-Achei que não soubesse onde morava... -rosnou ele.

Ela deu um suspiro de alívio quando viu o sobrado rosa, e ele também. Ele a deixou na porta, e esperava que ela entrasse sem nem se despedir, mas ela novamente o surpreendeu.

-Meu marido e eu trouxemos algumas coisas que doaremos para a Igreja e para o orfanato. Tem algumas roupas dele que podem lhe servir -disse ela.

Ele sentiu o rosto corar.

-Já lhe disse uma vez, moça. -rugiu, cada vez mais irritado- Não preciso de sua esmola.

-Não é esmola. Você precisa de roupas secas, não precisa? -retrucou ela, ainda calma.

Ele esqueceu a raiva por alguns instantes. Sim, ela estava certa. Não poderia continuar a andar no vento frio da noite com aquelas roupas molhadas. Resolveu aceitar a oferta dela.

-Espere só um pouco, então. Vou ver se Draco ainda não chegou. -disse ela, tirando os sapatos antes de entrar em casa.

Ele esperou pouco, e ela logo estava de volta. Achou que ela viria com as roupas numa sacola, mas ela não trazia nada.

-Vamos, entre -disse ela. Quando ele a encarou perdido sem sem mover, ela irritou-se um pouco- Entre logo!

-Achei que não ficaria bem a uma mulher casada receber um estranho em sua casa quando o marido não está -ironizou ele, entrando.

Ela não percebeu a ironia e continuou andando, fazendo sinal para que ele a seguisse sem fazer barulho. Ele irritou-se ainda mais com a calma dela. Era a primeira vez que encontrava uma mulher que não se encaixava em nenhum dos seus critérios de classificação. Ela tinha característica de muitos tipos, mas sempre destoava de forma gritante de todos eles.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando viu que ela o conduzira para o quarto do casal. Olhou para ela com um sorriso maroto, mas ela mexia tranquilamente em uma mala, tirando roupas e mais roupas e jogando-as em cima da cama. Aparentemente ela não estava enxergando a maldade que havia naquela situação. Se ao invés de ser um crápula, ele fosse um bandido, poderia se aproveitar dela tranqüilamente, que não haveria ninguém para lhe impedir. Sem saber o porquê, estava preocupado com ela.

-Você não deveria trazer um homem, muito menos um estranho, para o seu quarto, senhora -disse ele com a voz polida, tentando a custo não dar a entender que ele tivesse outras intenções.

-Eu não trago, Sr...?

-Potter. Harry Potter.

-Eu não trago, Sr. Potter. Mas o senhor apareceu no meio da noite e me ajudou, e tem as roupas molhadas. O senhor me ajudou, eu lhe ajudo. -ela se levantou e fechou a mala com os pés- É justo, não?

Ele sentia o coração apertar cada vez mais. Não sabia se ela era ingênua daquela forma, se era a bebida ou a doença, mas sentia que qualquer um podia fazer mal a ela muito facilmente, e isso lhe dava pena.

-Não é bem assim que as coisas acontecem, milady -disse ele, o rosto corando involuntariamente- Um homem poderia oferecer ajuda a você, simplesmente para abusar de você assim que não houvesse ninguém por perto.

Ela ficou calada por um tempo, mas então deu um sorriso fraco.

-Você já teve oportunidade suficiente para fazer isso e não fez, não é mesmo?

O coração dele deu um solavanco. Não sabia se ela estava falando da festa, do rio ou do atual momento. Afinal de contas, ela se lembrava dele ou não?

-Sabe quem sou eu, senhora? -perguntou, com uma ponta de esperança.

-Harry Potter, pelo que me disse.

Ele olhou para o olhar sereno e o sorriso singelo dela e desistiu. Todas as respostas dela sempre lhe deixavam em dúvida. Deixou sua garrafa num móvel e pegou as roupas que ela jogara em cima da cama e foi para trás do provador se trocar.

Enquanto ele vestia-se, nenhum dos dois trocou uma palavra sequer. Ele saiu de trás do provador e se olhou no espelho. Se não fosse pelo cabelo mal-arrumado, estaria mais elegante que quando saíra de casa. Ele olhou para ela, e ela lhe deu o esboço de um sorriso.

-Só peço que leve sua roupa molhada -disse ela- Eu não teria como explicar ao meu marido como ela apareceu aqui.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e pegou tudo o que era seu e preparava-se para sair quando novamente a questionou:

-Você me pareceu muito infeliz esta noite. Você tem um bom marido?

O fraco sorriso dela se desfês e deu lugar a uma expressão vazia e triste.

-Ele já foi um bom marido um dia... E, além do mais, ele tem direito de agir como age.

"Mais uma tola mulher submissa" pensou ele, num misto de pena e raiva.

-E como ele age? -perguntou, preocupado- Ele bate em você?

Ela espantou-se.

-Não, claro que não! -então o espanto deu lugar a tradicional tristeza- Draco não encosta a mão em mim nem para exigir seus direitos matrimoniais.

Ela corou e então escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Não sabia porque havia confessado isso a um estranho. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram de espanto. Já vira inúmeros casamentos infelizes, mas dormindo na mesma cama, qualquer homem sempre se relacionava sexualmente com sua esposa. Era um instinto: tinha uma mulher ao lado e a usava. Não conseguia entender como um homem, dormindo ao lado de uma mulher linda como a que estava a sua frente, não fazia sexo com ela.

-É por causa da sua doença? -perguntou ele.

-Talvez... -respondeu ela, sentando-se na cama- Mas eu acho que não. Nós descobrimos que eu estava doente depois que ele parou de me amar. Os remédios estão aí do seu lado.

Ele olhou de soslaio para vários frascos numa bandeja.

-Qual a sua doença? -perguntou Harry, antes de pegar um frasco em sua mão.

-Eu não sei. É sempre Draco quem trata de tudo com o médico, que é amigo dele. Tudo o que eu sei é que não tem cura.

O coração dele disparou quando viu o título do frasco. Olhou novamente apiedado dela. Aquilo não era um remédio, era um sedativo.

-Quais são os sintomas da sua doença? -perguntou ele, tentado deixar a voz calma, para que ela não percebesse o sobressalto dele.

-Ah, não é muita coisa. Eu tenho tonturas, os meus músculos enfraquecem... Às vezes desmaio repentinamente... Coisas assim.

Sim, aquilo realmente eram sedativos. A ruiva a sua frente não estava doente coisa nenhuma, ela era mantida dopada por seu marido, para que ele não tivesse que tocá-la nem que permanecer ao lado dela. Céus, ela era maravilhosa! Que homem desprezaria uma esposa a tal ponto para que fizesse isso? Podia não amá-la, talvez até odiá-la, mas que homem deixaria de fazer sexo com uma esposa como aquela?

Sentou-se ao lado dela desolado. Tinha que lhe contar a verdade.

-Não sei se essa é uma boa notícia ou não, mas tenho que lhe informar que você não está doente. -disse ele, e os olhos dela se arregalaram. Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ele continuou a falar- Como pode ver, senhora, sou um vagabundo, e nessa vida já tive que trabalhar de muitos modos para que tivesse dinheiro para ir para a boemia. Eu já trabalhei como assistente de médico, e posso lhe garantir que isso não é um remédio. Isso é um sedativo e serve para que force o seu corpo a um estado de dormência. É por isso que tem tonturas, por isso que seus músculos enfraquecem e por isso desmaia repentinamente. Se não tomar esse comprimido, não terá sintoma algum.

Ela o olhava espantada e irritada. Abria e fechava a boca várias vezes, sem conseguir falar nada. A respiração dela estava muito ofegante, e era difícil para ele ver o colo dela levantar e abaixar sem que prestasse atenção aos seios dela.

-Draco não mentiria assim para mim -rugiu ela, por fim- Ele não me ama, mas não seria um monstro capaz de fazer isso.

Harry continuou com o rosto impassível. Levantou-se e colocou o frasco no lugar onde estava.

-Você pode fazer um teste se quiser -disse, calmamente- Não tome o remédio da próxima vez, apenas finja. Se sentir-se melhor, verá que eu estou certo. E digo mais, use o comprimido que não tomou e coloque na comida de sua empregada e observe se ela apresentará os sintomas da sua "doença". Se ela ficar tonta, com os músculos fracos ou desmaiar, verá que eu realmente estou lhe falando a verdade e que seu marido tem mentido e dopado a senhora.

A ruiva o olhava furiosa, ofendida pelas palavras dele. Era impossível para ela imaginar que seu marido pudesse fazer algo assim contra ela.

-Quando se casaram, a sua família era mais rica que a dele? -perguntou ele, entediado, novamente sentando ao lado dela.

-Não. Os Malfoy sempre foram tão ricos quantos os Weasley. Não casamos por dinheiro. -rosnou ela.

Bom, uma hipótese a menos.

-Foi uma casamento arrumado por seus pais ou foi por _amor_? -perguntou ele, fazendo um deboche involuntário do "amor".

Ela ficou calada por instantes.

-Eu pensei que era por amor.

-Por quê? Ele parecia estar apaixonado?

-Ele estava. Só mesmo estando apaixonado para ter se casado comigo.

Ele bufou e olhou para o lado, cansando dessa brincadeira de detetive. Podia pegar logo suas roupas, sua bebida e dar o fora dali, para curtir o Carnaval com quem sabia aproveitar a festa. Mas estava do lado de uma mulher que se auto-desprezava a todo momento. Qual era o problema dela? Se ela não casou "doente" e se não tinha problema algum, para que se martirizar desse jeito?

-Eu fui violentada quando ainda era noiva -confessou ela, respondendo a uma pergunta que ele não havia feito com palavras- Draco tinha todo o direito de recusar uma noiva que já havia sido desonrada. Mas ele manteve o compromisso e se casou comigo.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, muita coisa fazendo sentido. Bom, talvez já soubesse o motivo pelo qual o marido tinha nojo de dormir com ela. Um arrependimento tardio pelo casamento, provavelmente. Ele calou-se, já não tinha nada mais que perguntar ou investigar. Aquela era uma história incomum, mas não louca. Um homem apaixonado casou com a noiva violentada porque pensava amá-la, depois arrependeu-se e tomou nojo da própria esposa, dopando-a para não ter que se relacionar com ela. Pronto, sua curta carreira de detetive chegara ao fim. Pegou sua garrafa e bebeu um grande gole. A noite estava pesada demais para ele.

-O que é isso? -perguntou ela, apontando para a bebida.

-Absinto. A bebida companheira dos boêmios.

-Se não houver outra bebida de cor verde, foi isso que eu bebi.

Ele espantou-se. Aquilo era forte demais para uma mulher que não estava acostumada a beber. Isso sem contar que ela ainda podia estar sobre efeito do sedativo, portanto a bebida virava um veneno para ela. Virou a garrafa outra vez.

-O senhor que me ofereceu a chamou de "fada". Achei que era esse o nome da bebida.

Harry não pôde conter um sorriso. Olhou para o líquido verde, lindo. Tomou um novo gole.

-"A Fada Verde": é assim que a chamam. Na verdade, o Absinto tem efeitos alucinógenos, e alguns artistas em delírio julgam que sua criatividade aumenta quando a "fada verde" os visitam.

Ele riu meio descontrolado, afetado pela bebida e pela situação. Olhou para ela e viu que ela lhe dava um sorriso fraco, parecendo achar graça dele. Harry iria respondê-la de um jeito não muito delicado, quando levantou-se e a encarou por inteiro.

_Ela _era a Fada Verde.

Estava sentada na cama por cima de suas pernas, encarando-o. O cabelo e as roupas molhadas, o sorriso e o olhar sereno, tudo isso envolto naquele vestido verde.

-Perdeu sua máscara? -perguntou ele.

Ela sorriu novamente e tirou o objeto , colocando-o. Harry ficou encarando-a por um tempo não determinado, enfeitiçado por ela. Estava tão bêbado que estava tendo alucinações? Fantasiara toda aquela história de uma ruiva correndo na rua e se atirando no rio? Tudo o que conseguia ver nesse momento era a Fada. Bem na sua frente, e bem real.

-Já fui de tudo nessa vida, mas nunca um artista. -disse ele, com a voz meio rouca pela emoção- Ainda assim, eu poderia pintá-la por inteiro nesse exato momento.

O sorriso dela se dissipou e suas bochechas ficaram coradas. A ruiva tirou a máscara e se levantou.

-Creio que já hora de você partir -disse, abrindo a porta do quarto.

Ele se encaminhou para a porta, mas parou ao lado dela. Ela pensou em gritar quando a mão dele veio em sua direção, mas tudo o que ele fez foi soltar o seu cabelo. Ela ficou parada em frente a ele, com o coração disparado. De repente o conselho dele em não deixar um estranho entrar em seu quarto lhe parecia muito adequado.

-Eu só quero um sorriso seu, antes que eu vá.

Ela corou novamente e forçou um sorriso amarelo. Harry fez um muxoxo com a mão.

-Não, não assim. Um sorriso como aquele quando você corria.

Ela desvencilhou-se dele, um peso súbito na consciência por ter saído de casa e ido para aquela festa maldita.

-Aquilo foi uma tolice -resmungou.

Ele sorriu e a pegou pelas mãos, girando com ela pelo quarto.

-E o que é o Carnaval senão uma sucessão de tolices? As tolices mais profundas e mais sinceras do nosso coração? Vamos, só quero um sorriso.

Ela bateu de leve no braço dele e ele parou de girá-la. Ela estava tonta, caída nos braços dele, sufocando o riso.

-Não, sem reprimir! Vamos, não é tão difícil assim!

Ela riu da situação e da cara dele, a tontura fazendo tudo parecer mais engraçado.

-Você está bêbado... -debochou ela, ainda rindo.

Ele tomou um novo gole e lhe estendeu a garrafa.

-Ora, então fique bêbada você também!

Ela olhou para a garrafa e seu sorriso já murchava quando ele a abraçou por trás e lhe ofereceu novamente.

-Vamos, só um gole. Então você vai sorrir descontrolada, eu me dou por satisfeito e vou embora.

-Eu não devo -disse ela, séria- Isso errado.

Ele balançou a cabeça e riu debochado.

-_Nada_ é errado em noite de Carnaval. Apenas não sorrir é errado.

A mão dela coçava para pegar aquela garrafa, mas o medo estava falando mais alto. Harry então segurou a mão dela e, juntos, levaram a bebida até a boca dela. Ginevra fez uma leve careta ao engolir, mas riu logo em seguida. Harry aproveitou o embalo e começou a dançar com ela pelo quarto. Com sua péssima voz, ensaiou algumas notas de músicas, mas tudo saía errado. Ela ria ainda mais da cara dele.

-Desista dessa profissão! -riu ela- Se você for tão médico quanto é cantor, vou desconfiar de tudo o que me disse!

Ele riu também, na verdade não conseguia parar de rir. Quando acordasse, estava certo de que aquilo tudo seria um sonho. Bebera tanto absinto que julgava estar dançando com a própria fada verde no quarto dela.

-Onde estão as suas amigas fadas?

Ela o olhou confusa, rindo ainda mais da cara dele.

-O quê?

-Ora, você é a Fada Verde! Onde está a Fada Azul, a Fada Vermelha e as outras?

Ela deu uma gargalhada descontrolada, desequilibrando-se. Ele tentou segurá-la, mas estava tão tonto que isso não foi possível. Caíram os dois na cama. Ela o fitou calada por vários segundos.

-Então eu sou a Fada Verde? -perguntou ela, sorrindo.

-Se não é, certamente é mais bonita que ela, e está prestes a roubar o lugar dela -disse ele, encantado.

Ginevra corou, mas não o afastou dessa vez. Estava tão tonta, tudo girava tanto, que ela mesma duvidava se isto estava acontecendo. Provavelmente era mais um de seus sonhos estranhos. Quando acordasse, ia achar graça de tudo isso. Só mesmo em sonho permitira-se estar deitada em sua cama com um estranho que não parava de lhe elogiar.

Harry também julgava não estar muito bem. Já tinha sofrido alguns delírios por causa da bebida, mas esse era, sem dúvida, o mais emocionante de todos. E se era um sonho, um delírio ou uma alucinação, ele não se importava. O que interessava no momento é que isso poderia nunca mais acontecer, portanto tinha que aproveitar esse momento ao máximo. Inclinou-se e a beijou.

Ela suspirou profundamente quando sentiu os lábios dele nos seus. Há anos que não sabia o que era um beijo, e nunca, em toda a sua vida, soube o que era um beijo como aquele. Ela o puxou de leve, e ele mexeu o corpo com cuidado, movendo-se para cima dela.

Ele passou a mão pela nuca dela e a ouviu suspirar. Beijou-lhe o pescoço e ela gemeu baixinho. Suas mãos foram para as costas dela, tentando desamarrar o vestido, para jogá-lo longe.

-Fale alguma coisa -sussurrou ela.

Ele a fitou sério.

-Não existem palavras para eu expressar tudo o que sinto nesse momento, milady.

Ela sorriu e o puxou novamente, beijando-o. Ela sentou-se e ajudou-o a arrancar o vestido fora, indo junto as anáguas. Ele também tirou o paletó, a camisa e tudo mais, inclinando-se para ela mais uma vez. Sua cabeça rodava tanto, que ele não conseguia pensar no que estava fazendo, pois nunca se deitaria com uma mulher casada na cama onde ela dormia com o marido. Não por princípios éticos, é claro, mas e se este chegasse a qualquer momento? Mas Harry já perdera a noção da realidade há tempos, e para ele, estava deitado no ninho de amor da Fada Verde, que lhe visitara por bondade. Ele a beijou com toda a intensidade que tinha, certo de que, pela primeira vez, não faria sexo. Faria amor.

--------------------------

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Desculpe se vocês estavam esperando uma descrição mais detalhada da noite de amor, mas, sorry, eu não sei fazer isso!rsrs Prometo tentar melhorar isso daqui pra frente, mas não garanto muito. Bom, mas a fic ainda vai pegar fogo, com ou sem cenas explícitas!rsrs E se você chegou até aqui, seja um leitor bonzinho e entre na campanha "Eu Faço uma Autora Feliz!" e deixe uma resenha! Até o próximo cap. Bjusss, Asuka

miaka: Q coisa! rs Sempre tem alguém que descobre antes de eu escrever...rsrs Sim, o Draco realmente a dopava, q canalha, não? E falando em canalha, apesar de estar todo fofo no fim desse cap, o Harry é outro! A Gina bem que precisa de homens decentes aparecendo na vida dela, hein? rsrsrs ESpero q esteja gostando da fic, bjusss

Lisa Black: Não, como vc viu a Gina não tem tuberculose nem doença nenhuma, rsrsr e também está explicado porque o Draco mudou da água pro vinho...rsrs E o Harry, ele realmente tá muito sem vergonha, né?rsrsa Mas mesmo assim foi capaz de fazer uma boa ação desinteressada (apesar de que, no final acabou sendo muuuuito interessada!rs). Mas o resto eu não posso falar, rsrs estraga a graça! Espero q esteja gostandod a fic! Bjusss

Virgin Potter: A, essa fic vai ser bem complicada mesmo. A "doença" da Gina já foi pro espaço, mas como ficou muito claro, tem um abismo separando os dois. Não só o casamento dela, mas também o fato de que o Harry é um patife da pior espécie. Eu realmente não sei quantos capítulos essa fic vai ter, mas ainda tenho muuuitos planos, então, muuuuitos capítulos!rsrs AProveite o cap! Bjusss

Sophie D.: Brigadinha pelos elogios, rsrsr É sempre bom mesmo achar uma história nova q a gente entra d cabeça! Espero q com Absinto vc se sinta assim. E eu já fui cruel fazendo a Gina ser estuprada, se ela aidna lembrasse seria dor demais, é melhor ela não ter presenciado isso... Mas em compensação, q noite com o Harry, hã? É pra mudar qualquer consepção!rsrs Mesmo q o Harry ainda vai fazê-la sofrer tanto quanto o Draco, rsr s E por falar em Draco, pode continuar sentada, pq ele ainda vai t decepcionar mais! Eu garanto isso! Bom, espero q todos os seus dias estejam sendo carnaval, pq o dia-a-dia não tá fácil!rsrs Espero q essa resposta tenha sido decente!rsrs Bjusss

JulyBlack: Q bom q está gostando da fic! Eu prometo q vou dar uma passada na sua e vou ler com bastante atenção, aí te mando um e-mail pra gente conversar direitinho, ok? Só deixa o "mestra" de lado... Eu só tô aprendendo! Mas enquanto isso aproveita a fic! Bjusss

Vanessa Brito: É, eu realmente não vou adiantar!rsrs Vou deixar vc morrendo d curiosidade...rsrs Mas pra vc não falar q eu sou muito má, pelo menos aderi a sua campanha e não tô demorando a atualizar, né? Bom, e o Draco... ele ainda vai provar que pode ser pior!rsrs E será!huahuahua Continua lendo q vc verá! Aproveita a fic! Bjusss

Sil17: Recomendaram a minha fic? Meo Deos!rsrsr A melhor notícia do dia!!!rsrsr Q bom q vc tá gostando, mas como vc mesma já previu, a fic vai ficar bem negra...rsrs Muito negra, eu diria! E a sua teoria nem foi tão viajada assim, o Draco não a envenenava, mas a dopava, o q não deixa de ser muito cruel. E quanto ao Harry, bom, eu não garanto q ele vai estar muito disposto a mudar não. Não se engane com essa noite, ele ainda é um canalha. rsrs Pode deixar q depois eu vou ler as suas fics sim!rsrs E se gostar de "Me Encante Outra Vez", deixa uma resenha pra eu saber, viu? rsrs Bjusss

Srta. Lola Black: Ah, o Draco de "I used to love her" foi o melhor! rsrs Muito louco... Esse daqui vai ser um belo de um cretino, isso sim. E pode ficar tranquila, eu não vou matar a Gina, não que isso seja um consolo para ela, é claro...rsrs O Harry realmente pulou atrás dela, e andou atrás dela a noite toda como aliás, andará atrás dela a fic toda, mas não se engane muito com ele. Ele é um patife!rsrs Mas pra ter alguma coisa boa no meio de tanta sujeira, pelo menos eu atualizei rápido, não é mesmo? rsrs AProveite o cap! Bjusss

Mah Potter: Se depender d mim vc lerá todo o resto!rsrs Por enquanto as atualizações estão vindo uma atrás da outra! Espero q isso continue...rsrs Mas guarde a sua raiva do MAlfoy, vc vai precisar dela mais pra frente!Rsrs Só deixe um pouquinho de raiva pro Harry também, pq ele tb vai tirar qualquer alma boa do sério!rsrs Aproveite a fic! Bjusss


	5. Atentado e outros infortúnios

**Capítulo 5- Atentado e outros infortúnios**

_Ela dormiu no calor dos meus braços_

_E eu acordei sem saber se era um sonho_

Ele acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Estava tendo um sonho engraçado, algo sobre uma Fada Verde escondendo-se dele junto com suas amigas fadas. Harry esboçou um sorriso fraco e espreguiçou-se. Não lembrava muito bem do que tinha feito na noite passada, mas sabia quer muito bom estar naqueles lençóis macios e cheirosos. Ele virou-se ainda manhoso e sentiu um emaranhado de cabelo em sua boca. Abriu os olhos fazendo uma careta, mas ao ver aquele borrão vermelho na sua cara, a careta se transformou numa expressão do mais puro terror.

Ele violara a sua única lei: _Nunca dormir na cama do casal_.

Levantou-se desesperado e olhou para aquele anjo ruivo que dormia pesado. Aquela que mais parecia um anjo, nesse momento era o demônio para ele, e dela queria distância. Começou a se vestir o mais rápido que pôde, olhando desesperado para o sol que ardia forte lá fora. O marido dela com certeza estava a caminho. E se ele tivesse pegado os dois na cama? Harry já seria um homem morto há essa hora.

-Mas posso ser um homem morto em dois segundos se eu não sair daqui imediatamente –brigou consigo.

Ele terminou de se vestir e pegou suas roupas molhadas da noite anterior e a garrafa vazia de absinto, já pronto a sair dali quando a olhou novamente. Não podia deixá-la nua em cima da cama, seria um sinal latente de traição. E tudo que Harry menos queria é que o marido descobrisse que foi traído, afinal, dissera seu nome verdadeiro à mulher.

"O que diabos deu em mim?" pensava, irritado consigo. Era irônico pensar que dissera seu nome e não sabia o dela. Mais irônico ainda pensar que gostara tanto da noite passada que nem sabia explicar, mas que por causa disso estava prestes a morrer. Isso não estava certo, pensava ele, sexo era diversão e não problema. Não era para ser do jeito que estava.

Ele pegou uma camisola dela, jogada numa cadeira, e se adiantou para ela. Quando a tocou ele teve um estremecimento involuntário e sentiu mais um peso enorme pousar sobre sua consciência. A ruiva ardia em febre, e parte disso era sua culpa. Ele embriagara uma mulher que estava semidopada. "E se formos levar em consideração há quanto tempo o marido dela a drogava, então ainda tem o agravante de que o sistema imunológico dela é fraquíssimo" lembrou.

-Droga! Maldita ruiva!

Começou a vesti-la, xingando-a por todos os nomes feios que conhecia, mas ele próprio sabia que as palavras se perdiam assim que saíam da sua boca. A culpa não era dela, era dele. Ela era a mulher mais ingênua que conhecera em toda a sua vida, até mais ingênua que as virgens as quais ele fizera mulher, e mesmo assim ele não tomara nenhuma providência para que essa situação não acontecesse.

Ainda a vestia quando ouviu o barulho da carruagem. Largou-a de qualquer jeito e correu para a janela ainda a tempo de ver os últimos fios louros do homem que entrara na casa.

-Querida, cheguei! –ouviu a voz vindo do andar inferior, seguida de passos na escada.

-Pois vá para a merda! –sussurrou Harry totalmente desesperado, terminando de vesti-la.

Os passos estavam já muito próximos e assim que terminou, Harry pegou suas roupas e a garrafa e saltou pela janela, caindo estirado no chão. Mas não houve tempo para a dor. Ele rolou até a esquina e ficou sentado, ofegante, do outro lado da rua que já considerava seguro.

Seu coração estava disparado. Nem com o noivo da Condessa, nem com o Padre e nem mesmo quando o maior assassino da Espanha quis defender a honra da sua irmã ele se sentira tão amedrontado, afinal nunca estivera tão perto da morte. O Noivo tinha uma arma, mas falava demais, o Padre tinha uma arma, mas corria de menos, e o Assassino tinha várias armas, mas a inteligência lhe devia em relação a Harry. Além disso, ele sempre soube quem eram seus inimigos, desta vez sentira-se mais perdido por não conhecer seu oponente. Tudo o que sabia nesse momento é que ele se chamava Draco e era louro e inglês.

Forçou a mente por um momento. Draco não era um nome comum e tinha certeza que já ouvira esse nome. Não sabia bem ao certo, mas se não estivesse enganado, este homem tinha negócios com ricos comerciantes de toda a Europa. O suor escorreu pelo seu rosto e caiu sobre a camisa suja de sangue pelos machucados da queda. Dessa vez fora por bem pouco.

Ficou sentado no chão, sujo e ofegante, até que suas pernas pararam de tremer. Quando isso aconteceu, ele tentou se levantar, mas caiu no chão, gritando de dor. Olhou para a sua perna esquerda e percebeu que ela estava meio deslocada. Provavelmente ela se quebrara na queda. Maldita ruiva. Tentando ignorar a dor, ele apoiou-se na outra perna, a que estava somente esfolada, e levantou-se. Sua única opção nesse momento era caminhar. Tinha que chegar a sua pensão e descansar bastante, para se recuperar da noite louca que tivera e da manhã desgraçada que passava.

Depois de quase uma hora de uma caminha infeliz, finalmente chegou até prédio maltrapilho e nunca pensou que poderia ficar tão feliz por ver um lugar tão feio. Exclamou um palavrão de felicidade e entrou, manco, esfolado, cheirando a álcool e sujo de sangue, mas feliz. Subiu as escadas com certa dificuldade, mas conseguiu chegar ao seu quarto.

Entrou e largou-se na cama, assustando-se mais uma vez. Entrara tão despreocupado que não percebera que havia uma mulher na sua cama.

-Achei que não chegasse mais –sorriu a mulher com seus dentes mal alinhados e meio podres.

-Achei que os fantasmas não existiam –exclamou ele, observando-a com calma.

Era a faxineira do dia anterior, à qual a cafetina lançara um olhar incisivo quando Harry chegara. Provavelmente uma prostituta implantada ali para sugar todo e qualquer pertence que ele tivesse.

Ela deu uma risada forçada e estridente e passou a mão pelo tórax dele, abrindo-lhe a camisa.

-Ora, ora, o nosso amiguinho se meteu em briga esta noite...

"Feia e burra" pensou ele. O sangue nem havia coagulado direito, sinal de que o machucado era recente.

-Vamos limpar isso? –perguntou ela, imitando uma voz de criança.

Ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça positivamente, dando graças de não ter que fazer isso sozinho. Relaxou o corpo em sua cama e esperou que a mulher viesse com um balde com água e um pano limpo, mas ela nem saíra de sua cama. Ele surpreendeu-se quando ela começou a beijá-lo no tórax, e desconfiou que esse era o modo de ela "limpá-lo".

-Hei, hei, pare com isso! –pediu ele, afastando-a- Sou uma vagabundo que freqüenta lugares sujos, mas isso é anti-higiênico demais.

Ela deu aquela risada estridente e enfiou a mão dentro da calça dele.

-Você não quer dizer que está me dispensando, está? –perguntou, apertando-o levemente.

Ele sentiu um estremecimento involuntário e resolveu ponderar a situação. Estava cansado, machucado, manco e precisava de um banho, mas sexo era sexo e ele não podia deixar passar uma moça que vinha espontaneamente para a sua cama.

"Espontaneamente, mas não de graça" pensou. Abriu a carteira e surpreendeu ao ver a quantidade de dinheiro que tinha lá, mas do que ele tinha ao deixar a pensão na noite passada. Forçou a memória e lembrou da ruiva, lhe dando esmola por tê-la salvo. Ele não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, usaria a esmola de uma mulher para pagar outra. Isso sim era vida.

-Ok, moça. Você venceu –disse ele, puxando-a.

Ele a beijou e a sensação que teve foi horrível. Nunca tivera um beijo tão ruim na sua vida. Além de a sua boca estar seca devido à ressaca, a mulher não tinha um hálito muito agradável e não movimentava a sua língua muito bem. Ele deu um empurrão leve nela, para que ela se afastasse, mas a moça continua em cima dele a beijá-lo. Tocou-lhe o braço tentando afastá-la, mas a infeliz fazia força para continuar onde estava. Por fim, perdendo a cabeça e a paciência, ele a empurrou com toda força, fazendo com que ela caísse da cama com violência.

-Eu mandei parar! –exasperou-se.

Ela ficou largada no chão por um tempo, pega de surpresa pelo gesto inesperado dele, mas então levantou-se num pulo e atirou-se furiosa para cima dele. Ele teve certa dificuldade para segurar os dois braços dela, mas assim que o fez atirou-a para longe novamente.

-O que deu em você?! –gritou ela.

-Você é uma prostituta e eu não quero mais os seus serviços –disse, calmamente.

Ela o olhava com toda a fúria, ofegando e abrindo a boca, pronta para lhe fazer ameaças. Ele cansou daquela palhaçada e abriu a carteira, pegando o dinheiro e atirando nela.

-Vamos, pegue e vá embora!

Ela ainda o encarava, sibilando ameaças. Mas então o orgulho calou-se e ela abaixou-se para recolher o dinheiro, como um cachorro fuçando o lixo. Então levantou-se e saiu correndo.

Ele estirou-se na cama, sentindo-se ainda mais cansado. Precisava limpar suas feridas, precisava comer alguma coisa para não passar mal e precisava urgente de um banho, mas não conseguia reunir forças para executar nenhuma dessas tarefas. Tudo o que queria era descansar.

Fechou os olhos e deixou a mente vagar. Uma imagem latejava em sua cabeça, por mais que ele tentasse afastá-la. Via a ruiva correndo feliz pelas ruas de Veneza e via o exato momento em que ele deixou a loura a seu lado falando sozinha para seguir a ruiva que passava. Era como perseguir a liberdade ou a felicidade, sentira-se atraído pelo riso solto e pela infantilidade que emanava dela. Então todas as imagens se tornavam escuras e tudo o que havia em sua mente era água, lágrimas de mulher e sedativos. Via o rosto triste dela sem a máscara e o modo decadente como ela caía bêbada e vomitava no chão. Não podia ser a mesma mulher.

Não podia ser uma mulher. Era a Fada.

---------------------------------------------

Acordou com a cabeça doendo muito e olhou para o lado. Já era noite. Ele levantou da cama com custo e procurou algo pra se limpar. Essa simples tarefa lhe levou um bom tempo, mas o que lhe deixou mais calmo foi o fato de ver que a sua perna estava melhor.

Talvez não tivesse a quebrado, foi só um susto. Olhou e viu que nela tinha um grande roxo e o local parecia meio inchado, mas tocou cuidadosamente e viu que o osso estava no lugar. Colocou uma compressa de água quente e deixou por ali por muito tempo. Talvez com uma semana já estivesse bom.

Abriu a janela e o cheiro fétido entrou junto com a música. Em algum lugar não tão longe já se ensaiava o início da festa. As pessoas começavam timidamente a voltar as ruas, mascaradas e incógnitas, para pecar sem culpa. Ele sorriu. Com a perna daquele jeito ainda era possível voltar para as ruas. Mas a questão era: voltar para as ruas ou voltar para o sobrado rosa?

Não conhecia nada daquela mulher, nem mesmo o nome, mas pelo que conhecia das mulheres em geral, sabia que a culpa devia estar consumindo-a desde que ela acordara, e que ela provavelmente nem pensaria em voltar para a festa. Talvez jogasse a máscara fora, tentando afastar as lembranças da noite anterior. É, ela não deixaria a casa esta noite. Se quisesse vê-la, teria que ir até lá.

"Nunca durma na cama do casal!" apitou sua consciência.

-Não preciso dormir lá –argumentou consigo- Posso ir lá, vê-la, conseguir o que quero, e ir embora a tempo de curtir o resto da noite, quem sabe, até mesmo com outras mulheres.

Sim, era uma boa idéia. Não lhe importava muito se teria o resto da noite na festa ou se aproveitaria outras mulheres, mas lhe parecia essencial voltar ao sobrado rosa. Não tinha nada contra "repetir figurinhas", mas nesse caso lhe parecia vital vê-la novamente. Tinha um desejo enorme de saber se ela estava bem, se a febre passara, se o marido tentou dopá-la novamente e...

O marido.

E se ele tivesse descoberto tudo? Se tivesse colocado-a contra a parede e forçado-a a contar tudo. Não Harry era um homem morto. Ficou meditando sobre isso durante algum tempo, até que decidiu-se. Se ele tinha descoberto, sabia o seu nome, então mesmo que saísse de Veneza, anda havia o perigo de o homem ter contatos em algum outro lugar para que pudesse capturar Harry. Sendo assim, do que adiantava fugir? Melhor mesmo era ir ver a bela esposa ruiva que esse Draco tinha e não aproveitava.

-Se ele não exige nada dela –riu malicioso- Pode deixar por minha conta.

Sabia que estava se arriscando demais por uma mulher desconhecida, mas talvez a aventura em si desse ainda mais gosto a tudo. A sensação do proibido tornava tudo ainda mais desejável. Não podia deixar de vê-la.

Assim que pôs os pés na rua, em nenhum momento parou em algum bar para beber ou conversar com desconhecidos. Rumou diretamente para o sobrado rosa, o coração disparando toda vez que lembrava do sorriso dela. Estranha sensação, pensou ele, nunca havia sentido algo tão intenso por um uma mulher. Seus passos iam firmes e rápidos, ansiosos por estar logo junto a ela, e sua satisfação foi imensa ao chegar ao seu destino.

Ele conferiu e viu que a carruagem não estava ali, então ao menos que isso fosse uma armadilha, Draco já não estava na casa. Com cuidado ele analisou a situação e viu por onde ia subir. Começou a escalada e quando quase alcançava a marquise, sua perna deu uma fisgada de dor e ele caiu de costas no chão.

Xingou alguns nomes, mas se colocou de pé ainda mais disposto que antes a subir aquele lugar. Pensou por um instante antes de subir e conferiu a maçaneta. Destrancada. Pé ante pé ele subiu até o segundo andar, abrindo bem devagar a porta do quarto.

Mas estava vazio.

Harry ficou parado sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Teria Draco levado a sua doce Fada para finalmente festejar o Carnaval de Veneza?

Desapontado, Harry sentou-se na cama para pensar o que estava acontecendo. Mil hipóteses vieram a sua cabeça antes de ele perceber o essencial: não havia nada na penteadeira. Olhou para o lado e não viu os remédios na badeja, no chão também só havia uma mala. Desesperado, ele abriu a mala e só viu roupas masculinas.

Ela não estava ali.

---------------------------------------------

Sua cabeça girava e girava, e ela se sentia pior do que jamais estivera. A dor era imensa, tão grande que ela não sentia muita consciência de si. Durante muito tempo apensa sentiu o chacoalhar sem se importar com o que estava acontecendo, não conseguia raciocinar. Tudo o que queria era que a dor sumisse. Mas então veio aquela ânsia e ela abriu os olhos num rompante.

Abriu a porta e vomitou tudo o que havia dento de si e desequilibrando-se, quase caiu. Teria caído da carruagem se a empregada não a tivesse segurando pela cintura e puxado-a para dentro. A moça tinha uma pano à mão com o qual lhe limpou a boca.

-Senhora, eu tentei dizer a ele... –lamentava a menina aos prantos- Eu disse que seu estado era muito delicado...

Ginevra por um segundo não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas então o visual familiar da carruagem lhe veio á mente num choque.

-O que está acontecendo? –exaltou-se.

Ainda forçou o corpo, tentando sentar direito, mas tudo doía tanto e ela tinha tão pouca força que caiu novamente no banco duro.

-Seu marido, milady... Eu disse ao Sr. Malfoy que não era bom removê-la da casa, mas ele não me ouviu!

A ruiva olhou a empregada, tão jovem, desesperada com a atitude do patrão. A menina chorava desesperada e suas mãos estavam trêmulas. Tão grande era o desespero da moça, que Ginevra até mesmo se acalmou. Ora, não era nada surpreendente.

Draco estava se livrando dela.

-Acalme-se, menina –disse ela, a voz entediada- Seu patrão está somente tentado se livrar de mim.

A menina deu um soluço e limpou-se sem perceber com o pano que havia limpado a boca da ruiva.

-Eu sou uma mulher doente e Draco não vai permitir que eu atrapalhe a sua tão sonhada festa.

-Mas a senhora tem a saúde frágil! –retorquiu a garota, mesmo indignada com a atitude do patrão- Como ele não vê que é loucura forçá-la a essa viagem longa nesse estado?

A ruiva deu uma risada de escárnio e limpou as lágrimas da menina, forçando a olhar para ela.

-_Você_ não vê? Draco está tentando se livrar de mim... Definitivamente.

As lágrimas da menina secaram na mesma medida em que seu rosto empalideceu.

-Draco está tentando me matar, para ver se não tem mais que me aturar. Se eu morrer nessa viagem, ele ficará um mês de "luto" e depois vai viver a sua vida. Ninguém vai dar atenção, não percebe?

A empregada sentou olhando para o nada, totalmente chocada. Ginevra teve pena da garota, tão jovem e tendo que presenciar uma coisa tão brutal.

-Ora, não fique assim –consolou-a- Creio que eu estou torcendo para que ele tenha sucesso no seu plano. –a menina a olhou espantada- A morte será maior consolo do que a vida me foi.

Ginevra fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na sua dor de cabeça e na ânsia fraca que começava a se formar novamente. Torcia para que Draco conseguisse o que queria. Desejava muito morrer nesse momento, a morte seria a anulação de toda a dor.

Ainda de olhos fechados, quando sua mente vagava no limiar entre o sono e o despertar, sua mente foi preenchida pela leve imagem de uma moça ruiva se jogando no rio.

-----------------------------------------

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Eu sei q esse cap demorou um pouco, mas a culpa não é minha. Segunda passada ele já estava escrito, eu salvei em disquete para atualizar na parte da tarde, mas quando eu voltei o arquivo deu pau e não abria de jeito nenhum. E eu tive já algumas obrigações acadêmicas a cumpri semana passada, o que impossibilitou eu ir pro pc escrever. Eu vou tentar não demorar com o próximo, vou me esforçar para isso, mas sejam compreensivos!rsrs Bom, se vc chegou até aki, não faça feio e entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz""rsrs Bjusss, Asuka

Remaria: A minha dúvida é se o Harry vem salvar o dia ou fazer dele ainda pior!rsrsrs Mas vamos ver, né? Mas a Gina vai dar um jeito de se safar desses dois trastes!rsrs Aproveite o cap! Bjusss

miaka: Com certeza, a Gina já vem send dopada por muito tempo, o organismo dela tá totalmente intoxicado! A memória dela ainda vai causar muita confusão, rsrs E quanto a Gina tirar o atraso de uma vida de repressão, num sei não, acho q não vai ser bem assim!rsrs Mas é só aguardando pra ver! Aproveite o cap! Bjusss

Vanessa Brito: Desculpa ter falhado na sua campanha, mas as devidas explicações já foram dadas. E Quando ao Draco, ele em si ainda não voltou a aparecer, mas tá abafando!rsrs Tá causando tudo de ruim q ele pode!rs Agora, como q vc fica, isso eu não sei!!rs Deve ficar me xingando...rs Eu mereço!rs Até o proximo cap, bjusss

JulyBlack: 15:15??? Tinha alguém pensando em vc!!! Adooooro quando eu olhou o relógio e os dois números estão iguais!rsrs Q bo q vc tá gostando, só desculpa a demora, foi sem querer! Aproveite o cap, bjusss

Srta. Lola Black: Em breve vc vai ver q o Draco tem um caso não só com a criada!hehe Ele é o marido mais podre q existe!!!rs Dá pra ver pelo atentado... E a Gina não morreu no rio, vamos torcer pra q ela não morra na carruagem tb!!!rsrs E ela bêbada é realmente engraçada, rsrsr mas eu bêbada sou muito mais q ela!!huahuahu Até o próximo cap, bjusss

Ara Potter: Ah, q bom q vc tá gostando. rs Devo confessar q eu tb adoooro um persongaem meio canalha, e o Harry tá sendo um muito divertido!rs Pena mesmo é q eu não soube descrever a cena dos dois, mas vamos ver lá pra frente como fica! Até o proximo cap, bjusss

Sophia D.: O seu comentário me deixou bem mais aliviada, rsrsr eu tinha ficado meio triste por não ter xconseguido descrever a cena, mas eu consordo com vc, não tem q ser explítico para ser necessariamente bom. Mas é isso aí, o Harry eo Draco um deixando a Gina mais louca, coitada, mas ela vai dar ot roco neles!rs E eu sei q quadro vc tá falando, conheço sim, mas ele não foi a inspiração.A minha inspiração foi o meu sonho d tomar absinto, rsrsr isso misturado com a vida boêmia da época, q era muito loka!rsrs Mas q bom q vc gosta tanto assim da fic, me deixa suuuuper contente!Aproveita o cap!Bjusss

Mah Potter: Q bom q o cap anterior ficou romantico era a intenção mesmo. Mas esse foi totalmente uma desilusão, espero q vc não tenha ficado chateada!rs Aproveite a fic e até o proximo cap, bjusss

Michelle Granger: Não, ainda é muito cedo pro Draco pegar os dois juntos. Mas penas q nesse momento nem juntos os dois vão ficar...rs Mas é a vida. E quanto ao Draco, o Carnaval dele vai ser perfeito, o da Gina é q já acabou ´por aqui... Mas haverá outros!rs Aproveite o cap! Bjusss

Sil17: Muuuuuito obrigada pelos elogios, mas vc tb não fica devendo, né? Tô terminando de ler "Um estranho em minha vida" e fiquei apaixonada pela fic!!! Foda é q o meu tempo tá meio curto pra ficar no pc por lazer, tem um trabalho de Metodologia de Pesquisa q já tá dando trabalho! Mas voltando a fic, por enquanto a Gina não deu nenhum sinal q se lembra do q ocorreu, mas vamos aguardar pra ver se ela toma consciencia!rsrs E enquanto o isso o Draco aproveita o Carnaval dele...rsrs Até o proximoc ap, bjusss

Diana Prallon: Vc me fez rir falando q entre dois patifes ela deveria ficar com o Neville. O mais engraçado é q eu tenho previsão pra fazer ele entrar na fic, mas pelo personagem dele, o amor dos dois é totalmente impossível!!!srsrs Bom, e eu tô na responsa de fazer vc ler uma fic H/G, espero q eu esteja mantendo o nível!rs Bjusss

Lisa Black: Sim, foi maldade minha acabar o cap dakele jeito, assim como é maldade acabar do jeito q eu acabei agora, mas é a vida!rsrs Enquanto isso deixa o Draco festejar e o Harry se afogar numa garrafa de absinto pra eskecer"!!!rsrs E eu tb lembro d Moulin Rouge total!!! É inevitável..rsrs Aproveite o cap! Bjusss

Tammie Silveira : Demorou um poukinho a ler mas ainda tá em tempo, pq falta muuuuito pra fic acabar!!!rs Quanto ao seu lado romântico, pode se preparar pq ele vai se manifestar várias vezes, mas vai ser bem intercalado com ansias enormes de matar o Harry e o Draco! rs Eles vão competir em canalhice nessa fic!!!rsrs Aproveita o cap! Bjusss

Julinha Potter: Tá aki novo cap pra matar a sua curiosidade! O Draco realmente não valhe nada, mas ele tá só começando!!!rsrsr Aproveita a fic! Bjusss


	6. Gisele

**Capítulo 6- Gisele**

A igreja estava lotada, todos pedindo perdão pelos pecados cometidos no Carnaval. Harry estava sentado na última fileira de bancos, olhando fixamente para o padre, quem o visse lhe tomaria por um devoto fiel. Mas ele não estava prestando atenção. Estava ali sentado porque era o único lugar que poderia pensar em paz. Na pensão havia os gemidos e os barulhos vindo de outros quartos e nos bares era impossível ficar sozinho e calado, sempre vinha alguém lhe incomodar. Então ele viera à missa.

O que havia acontecido a ela? Quem era ela? Fugira ou fora despachada? Mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Tudo que tinha era um sorriso lindo, algumas lágrimas e dois sobrenomes: Malfoy e Weasley. "Os Malfoy sempre foram tão ricos quanto os Weasley" dissera ela num dado momento, e ele já havia se esquecido disso. Realmente havia esquecido, mas passava e repassava aqueles momentos tantas vezes em sua cabeça, que numa hora qualquer lembrou-se dessa frase. Além disso, também sabia o nome do marido dela. Draco Malfoy, um loiro casado com uma ruiva Weasley. Bom, era um número suficiente de informações. O que faria com isso?

-Amém –rezou o padre e em seguida fez o sinal da cruz, abençoando os fiéis.

As pessoas começaram a se levantar e lentamente toda a multidão foi saindo da igreja, que for por fim estava bem vazia apenas com Harry ainda sentado na última fileira e algumas carolas acendendo velas e murmurando rezas. Algumas pessoas o encaravam de forma estranha. Todos os cidadãos de bem vinham à igreja, mas Harry não aparentava ser um desses. Era visível que era um boêmio e como tal sua presença ali era algo digno de se estranhar. Harry ficou feliz quando todos foram embora, pois as beatas lá na frente não iriam lhe encarar nem cochichar sobre sua presença, e assim ele podia se concentrar no seu problema.

-Qual o seu problema, filho?

Ele olhou para o lado surpreso com a interrupção. O padre estava parado em sua frente, encarando-o no que seria a tentativa de um sorriso amável. Harry o encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos, tentando imaginar o porquê de estar sendo abordado.

-Por que eu teria algum problema? –retrucou arisco.

O padre secou a careca suada com um paninho e deu um suspiro, então, sem ser convidado, sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

-Não são muitos de vocês que aparecem na minha igreja, sabe?

Harry franziu o cenho, achara a expressão "muitos de vocês" um tanto quanto pejorativa.

-A igreja é proibida para nós?

O padre parou de sorrir vendo que Harry se mostrava na ofensiva. Tinha um semblante sério, mas que não transpassava agressividade ou qualquer coisa semelhante.

-A igreja não é proibida para ninguém, meu jovem. Tudo o que quero dizer é que é se um dos fiéis faltar uma missa, dificilmente vou reparar, pois são muitos. Mas é incomum que um boêmio apareça por aqui –ele suspirou novamente e limpou a careca mais uma vez- Infelizmente vocês só procuram a Deus quando tem problemas. E eu gostaria de saber se há algo que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo.

Harry deu um sorriso sarcástico e uma risada irônica.

-Desculpe, Sr. Padre, mas uma coisa que prezo é a minha falta de pudores em dizer a verdade. Não vim à missa para rezar, confessar, pedir um milagre ou simplesmente ser abençoado. Apenas era o único lugar que eu poderia ser deixado em paz para pensar sozinho. Então, se a vossa santidade não se importa, eu gostaria de ser deixado em paz com meus pensamentos.

O padre ainda o encarou desconcertado por uns segundos, então se levantou derrotado e lhe deu um último olhar cansado.

-A igreja está de portas abertas para todos –disse, já se afastando.

Harry ficou observando o velho andar calmamente e já sumia pela porta da sacristia quando uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Não só os boêmios deviam ser percebidos. Correu até o padre lhe segurou o braço. Sem um pingo de vergonha por ter sido grosseiro, pediu:

-Poderia me atender só por uns minutos?

O padre tentou esconder um sorriso.

-Claro, filho –disse, encaminhando-se ao confessionário.

-Ah, não –riu Harry- Já disse e repito que não pretendo me confessar. Eu gostaria apenas de conversar. Lá fora seria ideal, pois esta igreja, além de quente, me assusta um pouco com todas essas imagens de santos.

O velho pareceu irritado e limpou o suor com gestos bruscos, mas não falou nada em oposição. A noite fresca, o vento calmo da noite agradável. As pessoas não deixaram de notar que o padre estava conversando com um boêmio e algumas não fizeram expressões simpáticas.

-Você disse que sempre repara quando alguém novo vem à sua igreja...

-Não é bem assim –interrompeu o padre- Se alguém mudar para cá, não vou notar a diferença, mas a sua presença era impossível não notar.

Harry torceu o nariz, não era a resposta que gostaria de ouvir. Ainda assim, não custava nada tentar.

-Conhece algum Draco Malfoy loiro que esteve na cidade esses dias para o Carnaval? –perguntou de supetão.

O padre pareceu surpreso, mas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. O coração de Harry disparou.

-Ele estava na missa, sentando numa das primeiras fileiras. Eu realmente gostaria de ter podido conhecer a sua esposa, mas ele disse que a doença dela estava pior e que ela não podia se levantar da cama. Até me ofereci para visitá-la e ungi-la, mas ele disse que a doença pode ser contagiosa.

Harry ficou confuso e olhou para os lados perdido. Há poucos minutos ele poderia ter cruzado com o marido cretino daquela ruiva. Mas o que significava isso? Provavelmente era uma desculpa para o padre, pois ele mesmo vira que ela e todas as suas coisas não estavam ali mais. "Ele despachou a mulher com essa mentira de doença, deve ter descoberto que ela saiu de casa e se enfureceu" deduziu. Seu coração batia forte e descompassado, tinha a informação que procurava, mas não sabia o que fazer com ela.

-Por que pergunta sobre ele? –questionou o padre, já estranhando o assunto e a expressão de Harry.

-Fomos amigos na infância –mentiu- Meu pai era jardineiro dos Malfoy. Perdemos o contato quando vim estudar na casa de um tio. Ontem o encontrei rapidamente e ele não me reconheceu e me destratou. Ainda assim, gostaria de saber notícias dele.

O velho sentou-se num banco com uma expressão cansada e Harry o acompanhou.

-Sim, isso acontece muito. As crianças não entendem as distinções de classe, mas quando crescem as amizades se perdem. É uma pena.

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça e esperou que ele voltasse a falar.

-Eu não sei muito sobre ele, então lamento que minha ajuda possa não ter muita serventia. Antônio Falcci é amigo de Malfoy e foi ele quem nos apresentou. Tudo o que sei que ele é inglês, muito rico, uma vez que sua família controla boa parte do comércio de tecidos da Europa. A esposa dele é doente e por isso sempre fica em casa, quase ninguém a conhece. Não tem filhos. A família dele mora no interior da Inglaterra, mas ele reside em Londres, onde controla seus negócios.

Londres. Londres não. Se havia um lugar no mundo para o qual nunca poderia voltar, esse lugar era Londres. Ficou encarando o nada, perdido em pensamentos, tentando achar uma solução.

-É, já era de se imaginar que sua vida estaria boa. –então usou as informações que tinha e tentou parecer natural- A sua família sempre foi muito rica, tão rica quanto os Weasley. Ele realmente se casou com a garota Weasley?

-Oh, sim. Acho que esse é o sobrenome de solteira da esposa dele. Vejamos, qual é mesmo o nome dela? –o velho ficou pensativo- Gisele. Acho que é isso mesmo. Gisele.

Harry tentou esconder o sorriso latente, então estendeu uma mão para o padre.

-Muito obrigado, padre.

-Disponha, meu filho. Eu e o Senhor estaremos à disposição se precisar.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e saiu andando. Tinha o peito leve de um lado e preso do outro. Finalmente sabia o nome dela, onde morava e o que o marido fazia. Mas tudo isso estava em Londres, a cidade proibida. Arriscaria-se?

Se pudesse, gostaria de conversar com Patric ou Leonard. Será que Gisele seria uma nova aposta? A Condessa lhe fora desafiada durante uma noitada, Patric jurara que ele nunca conseguiria. Conseguiria ver Gisele novamente, ou melhor, tê-la consigo outra vez?

A questão essencial agora era: o Conde era rico, mas era decente e no máximo desafiaria-o para um duelo para limpar sua honra, do qual Harry fugiria com certeza. Ganhar seria matar um pobre homem inocente, o que ele abominava, e perder seria a morte. Mas Draco Malfoy era um novo tipo de rival a se pensar. Que tipo de homem mantém a mulher sedada em tempo integral? Mesmo que ele tivesse um motivo para isso, era uma atitude tremendamente baixa e sem escrúpulos. Se ele fazia isso com a própria esposa, o que faria com um desconhecido?

Dobrou mais uma esquina e entrou numa rua já muito conhecida por ele. Avistou o sobrado rosa e ficou parado, encostado num poste. Um empregado colocava uma mala na carruagem que parecia preste a sair. Draco finalmente estava abandonando Veneza. Harry sem manteve escondido em pedaços mal-iluminados e se aproximou lentamente, determinado a observar seu rival de perto. Ouviu uma voz alta e grossa, mas que certamente não pertencia a Malfoy, pois era de italiano.

-... preocupado. Meu pai tem acompanhado os negócios muito de perto, ultimamente.

-Já lhe disse, Antônio. Pare com isso. O Sr. Falcci está velho, mas ainda é muito esperto –disse uma voz cortante e séria, com um fino traço irônico permanente.

A primeira imagem que tinha de Draco em sua cabeça era de uma cobra. Sua voz sibilante parecia uma preparação permanente para dar o bote em alguém.

-Tenho duas famílias para sustentar, Draco. E de pensar que Laura começa a desconfiar que eu não sou caixeiro viajante...

Harry ouviu o que seria um muxoxo de deboche de Draco.

-Livre-se dela, eu já disse. Se a sua consciência pesa tanto assim, mande dinheiro de tempo em tempo, mas suma sem deixar vestígios. Acha mesmo que uma lavadeira do sul vai encontrá-lo? Ela nem sabe seu nome verdadeiro!

-Mas e os meus filhos?

Harry ouviu os passos e se prendeu a respiração, comprimindo-se contra a parede escura. Draco saiu primeiro e jogou alguma coisa dentro da carruagem de qualquer jeito. Então encarou Antônio Falcci, um homem grande e gordo, parado à sua frente. Draco era alto, magro e de traços sérios e perto de Antônio poderia parecer até mesmo franzino, mas seu rosto mostrava que era muito mais fatal. Pelos poucos segundos que ouvia de conversa dos dois, Antônio não tinha escrúpulos, mas tinha coração mole. Draco era frio e fatal, portanto alguém verdadeiramente perigoso.

-Bom, Antônio. Eu não vou me repetir. Sabe o que eu penso dessa sua história. Sabe o que deve fazer, mas faça o que quiser. Agora eu tenho que ir. Além disso, tenho que saber se ela chegou viva.

Antônio estremeceu.

-Acha que ela pode ter morrido mesmo? –perguntou receoso.

-Eu espero que sim. –respondeu Draco, secamente.

Harry sentiu um frio na espinha, Draco tinha tentado contra a vida da própria esposa. Gisele poderia estar morta a esse momento.

-Como ela estava mesmo?

-Você está me cansando hoje, Antônio. Já lhe disse, ela tinha febre alta e não acordava. Eu acho que senti um leve cheiro de álcool... –ele deu um riso de escárnio- Talvez tenha resolvido beber pra esquecer que eu a enganei mais uma vez. Bom, de qualquer forma, se ela fez isso foi pior. Misturar álcool com os remédios que ela toma seria um veneno para ela mesma.

Se até então seu coração já estava disparado, nesse momento ele queria saltar pela boca. Sua consciência estava pesada de forma absurda. Ela já tinha bebido antes de encontrá-lo, mas depois de ter vomitado ela teria melhorado se ele não tivesse oferecido mais bebida a ela. Se compreendia a situação bem, ele tinha ajudado Draco a tentar matar Gisele.

-Bom, veremos quando eu chegar. Espero que a minha recepção esteja envolta de preto e minha mãe me receba chorando. –ele riu- Caso o contrário eu lhe aviso. Ora, vamos, não faça essa cara. Aposto que se eu não fizesse isso, ela mesma tentaria se matar qualquer dia desses...

Antônio o abraçou e os dois apertaram as mãos.

-Virá no próximo Carnaval?

-Não perco por nada! –riu- Adeus, até breve. Ou não. Escrevo se for comemorar o meu aniversário de casamento. Isto é, se houver esposa e casamento para ser comemorado!

Com uma gargalhada, ele apertou novamente a mão de Antônio e entrou na carruagem. O italiano esperou a carruagem virar a esquina e atravessou a rua, entrando em sua própria carruagem e partindo em seguida.

Harry ainda ficou ali por um tempo indeterminado, sua mente vagando. Uma semana atrás ele era só mais um boêmio vivendo a vida intensamente, bebendo muito e desfrutando do amor que as mulheres lhe ofereciam. Nesse momento ele se sentia cúmplice de um rico vigarista que tentava matar a mulher. Pensou no sorriso de Gisele enquanto ela corria bêbada, na primeira vez que a vira. Ela corria para a liberdade e para longe do monstro que seu marido era. Lembrou das lágrimas dela ao afirmar que sua vida era um inferno.

Bom, ela tinha trazido o inferno até ele.

Sua mente rodava e ele sentia um embrulho no estômago. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Ela poderia estar morta, mas e se não estivesse? Se não estivesse, então ele continuaria a infernizá-la, para que ela mesma fizesse o trabalho dele. Ele a salvara quando ela se jogou no rio, será que alguém mais já havia a salvado? E ele a salvaria de novo?

Alguma coisa lhe mandava correr atrás de Draco Malfoy, segui-lo, descobrir onde morava, sua rotina e então seqüestrar sua mulher e libertá-la dele. Mas isso significava duas coisas: a primeira é que teria que ir a Londres, a última coisa que queria na vida. E a segunda é que teria que abrigá-la depois que lhe tirasse de sua própria casa. Ou seja, estaria meio que casando com ela, sendo o casamento outra última coisa que queria na vida. Gisele era o maior problema que já havia aparecido na sua vida. Aparecido não, corrido e saltado dentro dele.

Suspirou fundo e balançou a cabeça. Tinha cometido vários erros: dormira com uma mulher casada e dera bebida para uma mulher que ele sabia que tomava sedativos. Mas nenhum desses erros poderia se transformar numa ajuda para um assassinato. Definitivamente não. Se não era responsável por isso, então também não tinha nada que se preocupar, não podia ser responsabilizado pela morte presente ou futura dela. Não era assunto seu. Era uma história horrível e trágica, mas que ele iria esquecer depois de mais um porre.

Começou a andar rápido, para se afastar daquela casa e de toda aquela história. Entrou num bar e pediu uma garrafa de absinto. Quando viu o líquido verde, vários flashes invadiram sua mente: fada verde, máscara verde, uma ruiva de vestido verde.

-Absinto não –disse, empurrando a garrafa- Qualquer outra coisa, menos isso.

O balconista lhe entregou uma garrafa de vinho, que ele pagou e saiu correndo do bar. Correu muito, até se ver trancado e ofegante dentro de seu próprio quarto. Olhou para aquele lugar imundo, tentando se sentir tranqüilizado e em paz, mas era impossível fugir de algo que estava somente na sua mente.

O inferno dela realmente estava nele.

Levantou-se e olhou-se no espelho. Era bonito, mas no momento não estava. Era somente um lixo, um monte de roupas e olheiras ambulante. E algo lhe dizia que enquanto não resolvesse essa história continuaria assim. Pegou suas poucas coisas e tacou na pequena mala que tinha. Desceu as escadas decidido e firme e pagou a cafetina com calma.

Saiu da pensão diretamente para o porto. No inferno, abrace o capeta.

N/A: Olá pessoal! Feliz 2007, antes de tudo! Muito amor, paz, álcool, beijo na boca e todo tipo de felicidade para vocês! Bom, que esse ano seja ainda melhor que o outro. Não que 2006 tenha sido ruim (muuuuito pelo contrário), mas o final dele foi extremamente turbulento para mim, e esse é o motivo da demora na atualização. Só se eu deixasse de dormir para escrever, o que eu não faria em hipótese alguma. Além disso, estava tão estressada com estudos que mesmo quando eu ainda tentava pensar na fic, simplesmente não dava. A criatividade e a disposição estavam pra baixo de zero. Mas ano novo, vida nova! Já viajei pra descansar bastante e já atualizei minhas idéias pra fic, portanto podem ficar tranqüilos, essa demora não voltará a acontecer! Bom, se você está gostando, se você não está satisfeito, se você simplesmente leu a fic e é uma boa pessoa, então entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixe uma resenha! Bjusss, Asuka

Diana Prallon: Realmente, o Harry deveria ouvir algumas palestras sobre educação sexual. Mas no caso o palestrante teria que ser homem, pq se fosse mulher... rs Azar maior da Gina, que pode pegar uma doença sem saber!rs Aproveite a fic! Bjusss

miaka: Adoreio o "hospedaria alternativa"! rs E bota alternativa nisso...rs Bom, o reencontro dos dois não vai demorar tanto assim, afinal ele está a caminho, não é? O problema é se ela já tiver morrido, rsrs Aproveite a fic! Bjusss

Sophia D.: É, eu sei que foi meio nojenta aquela parte do Harry com a puta, mas utilizando a expressão de um amigo meu "não existe gol feio, feio é não fazer gols"! rsrsr Ele é mais ou menos assim. E é mesmo chocante a Gina aceitar a morte dela com tanta naturalidade, mas não vai ser assim daqui pra frente. Só peço desculpas pela demora, mas realmente foi impossivel atualizar. Aproveite a fic! Bjusss

Ara Potter: Eu imagino que depois desse capítulo sua raiva do Draco só aumentou, certo? rs Pode ficar tranquila, ele não vai te decepcionar, ou seja, vai ser um crápula ainda maior. rs E uma coisa eu te garanto, mesmo que eu não consiga fazer nc daqui pra frente, do mesmo jeito você não vai ficar triste, pq as coisas vão pegar fogo!rsrs Aguarde! Aproveite a fic! Bjusss

Julinha Potter: É, acho que todo mundo está com raiva do Draco, rsrs Era a intenção! Mas pode ficar calma, o Harry e a Gina vão se reencontrar em breve, como você pode ver, ele está correndo atrás. Que bom que está gostando, aproveite a fic! Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Ah, não tinha muuuuuita coisa para acontecer naquele cap, assim como nesse, mas mesmo assim são importantes. Só peço miiiiiil perdões pela demora, mas eu já me expliquei!rsrsr Mas quando eu tiver demorando, pode me cobrar mesmo, pq nem sempre é só excesso de tarefas, d vez em quando tem um dedo d preguiça no meio!rsrs Aproveite a fic! Bjusss

Sil17: Se até então você tinha dó da Gina, em breve vai ter muito mais. Como eu disse, o Harry nem é tão flor que se cheire assim, só é melhor que o Draco, o que não grande coisa. rs Mas o reencontro dos dois está bem próximo, pode esperar! rs Aproveite a fic!

Srta. Lola Black: Calma, pra q esse desespero?! rsrs O que é bom pode até durar pouco, mas é o suficiente pra deixar com vontade de mais! E aki está o "mais". Desculpa a demora, mas voltei ao normal, pode ficar calma! rs Tipo, eu concordo com você que o melhor para ela é o Harry, mas isso não significa que ele tb não vai fazê-la sofrer! rs Aproveite a fic! rsrs Bjusss com sabor de morango pra vc tb, rsrs

Cathy Forthery: Hey Cathy, vc tava sumida mesmo! Mas q bom q vc apareceu e tá gostando da fic. Ah, sei lá d onde surgem as idéias, é que eu sou meio avoada, minha mente fica vagando por aí e eu acabo aproveitando as minhas viagens pra colocar no papel! rs (e por isso entenda q eu já tenho projeto d fic pra quando Absinto acabar...) E o Draco está apenas começando, assim como o Harry, não confie em nenhum dos dois! rsrs Aproveite a fic! Bjusss

Vanessa Brito: Aff, furei na sua campanha novamente, estou um membro muito relapso! Mas não vou fazer mais isso, vou fazer vários leitores felizes do jeito q tem q ser, viu? rs E pra atender a todos os seus pedidos, o Draco finalmente apareceu! Aê! Mas ele vai aparecer tanto q vc pode até cansar dele...rs Aproveite a fic! Bjusss

Remaria: Ah sim, ela vai sofrer muito, mas realmente no final vai dar certo. Eu sou meio má, mas não a ponto d fazer todo mundo ler uma fic sofredora dessa e ainda dar tudo errado no final! rsrs Mas até o final, acredite, ela realmente vai penar. E só um conselho: não acredite tanto no coração do Harry...rsrs Aproveite a fic! Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: Bom, se a Gina saltasse da carrugame, aí sim ela morreria! Ela precisa de médicos, afinal ela não tá doente de verdade, mas está intoxicada pra lá! rsrsr E por enquanto vou deixar seu ódio pelo Draco florecer, mas aguarde, pq em breve vc tb não vai estar muito feliz com o Harry! rsrs Aproveite a fic! Bjusss

Mariana H-G: Muuuuito obrigada pelos elogios, eu realmente tenho me esforçado nessa fic. Estou me superando! rsrsr Mas o q me motiva muito são as reviews, portanto, não suma! rsrsr Aproveite a fic! Bjusss

JulyBlack: Cara, por um instante fiquei preocupada quando vc disse que perdeu o emprego, mas quando li que era seu marido aí eu ri! rsrs Eu entendo muuuuuito bem essa vida d não ter pc em casa (Viçosa q o diga...), mas no final as coisas andam. Devagar, mas andam! rsrs E o Harry nesse cap está super love com ela, né? Mas ele tb vai fazer ela passar raiva, isso não vai ser exclusividade do Draco. Aproveite a fic! Bjusss


	7. Brincando com o inimigo

Capítulo 6- Brincando com o inimigo

Draco respirou mais aliviado quando finalmente viu a paisagem familiar de Londres, toda aquela viagem já o tinha cansado muito. Por entre as ruas olhava incisivo para as pessoas, esperando algum sinal de comoção nos olhos delas, mas não havia nada que denunciasse que algo havia mudado. Alguns não o reconheciam, e os que o faziam lhe acenavam cordialmente. Nada de olhares de pena ou piedade. Droga, ela era mais forte do que ele pensava.

"Ela estava ardendo em febre, o corpo muito fraco. Pálida... Como diabos essa mulher sobreviveu?" pensou irritado. "Talvez eu devesse ter ordenado que não dessem comida a ela. Não... Aí ficaria óbvio que era um homicídio". Bom, era como diziam, se quer algo bem feito, você mesmo deve fazer. A questão é que não tinha coragem de matá-la com as próprias mãos. No fundo de si ainda restava algum resquício de simpatia pela mulher que um dia fora apaixonado. Não suportaria vê-la sentir dor. É, teria que pagar alguém para fazer isso, ou induzí-la a cometer suicídio.

Quando a carruagem finalmente parou, ele desceu esperando ver sua mãe, ou talvez Ginevra lhe esperando, mas nenhuma das duas estava presente.

-Onde está minha esposa e minha mãe? -perguntou a uma das empregadas.

-Sua mãe partiu ainda essa manhã, senhor. E a Sra. Malfoy se encontra no quarto, repousando.

Por que sua mãe partiria no dia em que sabia que ele chegava? Alguma coisa estava diferente naquilo tudo. Subiu as escadas com passos firmes, decidido a acordar Ginevra e lhe exigir explicações. Abriu a porta violentamente, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver que ela não estava dormindo, mas sim penteando seus cabelos calmamente em frente ao espelho.

-Cheguei -foi tudo o que disse.

Ela nem sequer se virou para olhá-lo, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar estranho através do reflexo do espelho que lhe deu arrepios. O que havia de diferente nela? A ruiva estava vestida de maneira simples, com uma camisola vermelha, como se fosse passar o dia inteiro deitada descansando, mas seu semblante não parecia nada cansado. Estava tão acostumado a vê-la dopada, que estranhava quando ela estava sã.

-Como tem passado, querida? -perguntou, soando um pouco mais simpático- Enviei-lhe de volta, pois achei que aqui teria melhores cuidados.

Ela ainda o olhava daquele jeito meio enviesado, sem falar nada. Aquela situação esta o irritando. O que havia com ela? Ela continuava a pentear os cabelos vagarosamente, num jeito manso e sereno, mas o olhar que ela lhe lançava através do espelho era extremamente frio e indiferente, carregado de uma insensibilidade que estava o assustando. Ginevra era uma mulher de emoções fortes e ridiculamente descontrolada, ser fria não era o forte dela. Mas agora ela era uma pedra de gelo, ele não podia descobrir nada que se passava na cabeça dela, pois o olhar indiferente e o sorriso congelado eram duas barreiras que ela nunca tinha levantado contra ele.

-Não vai me dizer nada? -perguntou ele, colando seu rosto ao dela e olhando-a através do espelho também.

Mas ela continuava calada.

Ele bufou e jogou um vaso contra a parede, e olhando-a com raiva em seguida.

-Que porcaria de jogo é esse, Ginevra?

Ela deu um sorriso maldoso e finalmente virou de frente para ele.

-É engraçado conviver com um estranho, não é? -disse ela, ainda com aquele olhar e o sorriso maldoso.

Fosse o que fosse que ela tinha, ela realmente começava a assustá-lo. Tinha um punhado de inimigos perigosos, mas não dormia com nenhum deles. Tudo o que não precisava era ter despertado algum instinto assassino na própria esposa. Ela levantou-se e ele estremeceu. Ela andava devagar em sua direção, com seus quadris gingando levemente através do tecido fino e vermelho da camisola. Há tempos que não a via tão linda. Nunca a vira tão sensual. A sensualidade era algo que ela tinha perdido por completo depois da tragédia que lhe acontecera. E ela vinha insinuante em sua direção, com aquele olhar estranho e o sorriso que já se tornava macabro. Céus, depois de tanto tempo, sentia que desejava-a violentamente.

"É uma armadilha, Draco. É uma armadilha! Não a toque! Faça o que fizer, não a toque!" pensou, já angustiado. Deu dois passos para trás e respirou fundo para se recompor. Então voltou a encará-la no tom frio que sempre usara.

-Por que minha mãe partiu antes que eu chegasse?

Ela parou de andar e adquiriu um tom meio inocente.

-Não sei, talvez o seu pai precise mais dela do que você.

-Meu pai está doente? -preocupou-se.

-Não sei -respondeu ela, num tom infantil.

Droga, ela ainda estava jogando.

-Me diga o que está acontecendo, Ginevra.

Ela manteve o tom infantil e seu rosto parecia sereno, mas a ironia das palavras dela era cortante.

-Realmente não sei. É incrivel como se pode não saber de tanta coisa, mesmo convivendo com as pessoas todos os dias.

-Do que está falando? -esbravejou. Seu pai podia estar doente e ela ali, lhe confundindo a cabeça.- O que há com meu pai? Ou melhor, o que há com você?

-Eu não tenho absolutamente nada. -disse ela, com tanta segurança como ele não se lembrava que ela pudesse ter- _Nada._

Ele ainda não a entendia, mas ela lhe lançava um olhar enfático, como se ele devesse estar entendendo algo. Ele continuou perdido e ela lançou seu olhar calmamente para os frascos de seus remédios. O sangue dele gelou, ela teria descoberto? Como?

-Ginevra... -gemeu ele, levantando uma mão para tocá-la.

-Eu vou me trocar -afastou-se ela- Tenho muitas coisas a resolver.

-Tem...? -espantou-se.

Ela o olhou meio surpresa.

-Ora, querido. Em breve comemoraremos nossos aniversário de casamento. Uma data muito _especial_, não?

Ela saiu para se trocar e o deixou confuso e ligeiramente assustado. Mil perguntas fervilhavam na sua cabeça, mas tinha certeza de que não conseguiria as respostas que queria facilmente. Teria que jogar com ela. Ginevra sempre fora uma esposa de temperamento manso, submissa e fraca em todos os sentidos. Pode ser que ela não aguentasse esse seu próprio jogo e em breve vacilasse. Ou talvez ele estivesse vendo surgir a pior inimiga que teria.

Ele ainda estava parado quando ela saiu do toucador. Usava um vestido vermelho que constratava muito com seu cabelo e estava perfeitamente arrumada para sair. Ela já deixava o quarto quando o olhou e comentou com ar casual:

-À propósito, sabe que dia é hoje?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e permaneceu calado. Ela lhe jogou um calendário velho, em que um dia estava riscado. Ele pegou e viu que o dia marcado era o dia de hoje, porém há cinco anos atrás. Havia sinais de lágrimas no papel e o dia estava totalmente riscado, sombreado por caveiras e cruzes.

-Eu... Não sei que dia foi esse, querida.

-O pior dia da minha vida -disse ela, novamente naquele tom frio. Ele a encarou e ela exalava algo parecido com ódio- Mas acredite, a partir de hoje, será um dia negro para você também.

Ela sustentou aquele olhar por mais um centésimo de segundo, então sorriu de modo cálido e lhe mandou um beijo no ar, saindo do quarto em seguida.

-E não esqueça -gritou ela, já de fora do quarto- Hoje sairemos para comemorar!

Ele ficou com o calendário nas mãos agora trêmulas. Jogou o calendário na cama e foi até o criado mudo onde pegou os frascos dos "remédios" dela. Todos vazios. Ela descobrira e jogara os comprimidos fora. "Ou então os guardou para usar contra mim" alarmou-se. Olhou para todo o quarto e pensou onde ela poderia esconder algo se quisesse. Para manter sua paz de espírito, teria que vistoriar todas as coisas dela.

Olhou pela janela e a viu entrar na carruagem, pronta para sair e independente como nunca. Abriu uma caixa de jóias dela. Nada. Bom ainda ia ter muito o que procurar. Olhou pela janela de novo e viu que ela o encarava. Ela lhe sorriu e acenou antes de entrar na carruagem com um sorriso maldoso. Tinha criado um monstro.

------------------------

Harry desembarcou com o corpo doendo, odiava viajar muito em espaços pequenos de tempo. Nos últimos meses, desde que saíra fugido de Paris, metade da sua vida tinha sido passada dentro de navios, carruagens ou estradas. Já não aguentava mais. Pegou sua mala pequena e esperou até que ninguém o visse para saltar e fugir. Essa vida de passageiro clandestino era outra coisa que lhe cansava.

Assim que se viu longe do porto, parou para comer alguma coisa e recomeçou a andar, mas por mais que quisesse chegar em casa logo, não podia manter seus passos muito rápidos, não podia deixar transparecer que seu corpo estava tenso e não podia deixar que percebessem que estava de volta.

Londres, enfim.

Se havia um lugar no mundo que poderia considerar o inferno na Terra, esse lugar era Londres, sua tão querida cidade natal. Fez o trajeto mais longo até sua casa, mas que lhe pareceu mais seguro. Sua dúvida maior era: chamar por Nina ou já entrar de uma vez? Um estranho entrando numa casa era algo que os vizinhos notariam, mas também notariam se ele a chamasse, era inevitável não olhar quando se escuta alguém gritando. Merda, o inevitável mesmo era todos saberem que ele estava de volta. Bom, entraria de uma vez, as chances dos outros o perceberem eram um pouco menores.

Reconheceu a casa simples e apertou o passo discretamente, pisando macio para não ser notado. Entrou despercebido e jogou suas coisas em cima da mesa, largando-se no sofá. Seu coração estav disparado, só de pensar que alguém poderia tê-lo reconhecido, tremia de medo. Ficou deitado esperando acalmar-se, mas então o sofá velho e desgastado lhe parecia bem confortável e ele adormeceu.

Seu sono foi pesado, quase não tivera sonhos. Em alguns breves momentos ele via uma imagem de uma Fada Verde aparecer na sua frente, mas sempre que tentava alcançá-la a imagem fugia. Então Gisele aparecia vestida de branco, como um anjo, e lhe estendia a mão, como que para resgatá-la, mas a mão dela sempre estava longe demais.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ele levantou de supetão e sua primeira reação foi agarrar Nina e lhe tampar a boca.

-Sou eu, Nina, fique quieta! Shhh!

A mulher continuou ofegante, mas calou-se. Ela o empurrou e colocou a cabeça para fora da janela.

-Foi só uma ratazana grande, mas já a matei! -disse, com um sorriso amarelo para alguém lá fora.

Ela então fechou a cortina e o olhou. Encarava-lhe num misto de surpresa e raiva. Ela usava um vestido já meio velho e que lhe acentuava as curvas. Tinha virado uma mulher.

-O que faz aqui, Harry?

Ele não esperava uma festa mesmo. Sabia que a recepção seria assim.

-Eu não ganho um abraço da minha irmã?

Ela pegou uma panela que estava ao alcance da sua mão e lhe atirou contra a cabeça, e que ele desviou no último segundo.

-Seu cretino! Agora você lembra que tem uma irmã, não é? Pois talvez a sua irmã não queira lhe abrigar! Saia! Saia!

-Nina... -chamou ele, com a voz firme, segurando com uma mão os dois braços dela.

-O que você pensa, Harry? Que está tudo bem?! Você armou toda aquela confusão e desapareceu, háa mais de oito anos não manda notícias! A nossa vida virou um inferno por sua causa!

Ela parou de se debater e ele a soltou. Ela ainda o encarava furiosa.

-Onde está mamãe? -perguntou ele.

Ela deu um muxoxo de desprezo e a raiva dela aumentou.

-Morreu. Três meses depois que você se foi.

Ele empalideceu e caiu sentado numa cadeira, totalmente chocado.

-Eles...? -perguntou, receoso.

-Não -cortou ela- Desgosto mesmo. Você sabia que ela tinha coração fraco. A saúde dela nunca mais foi a mesma depois que papai se foi.

Papai. Tinha tanto a contar para Nina sobre ele. Mas não agora.

-Como foi isso? -perguntou ele, sem coragem de encará-la. Olhava para o chão desejando que um buraco se abrisse e ele pudesse entrar nele.

-Eles nos visitaram todos os dias depois que você fugiu. Ameaçavam muitas coisas. Algumas vezes inventavam que tinham capturado você, e que nós entregássemos o que eles queriam lhe deixariam sair. Um deles sempre vinha aqui descrever as torturas que fazia com você. Nós choramos muito, mas não diziamos nada. Desde o momento em que eles entravam até o momento que iam, a gente só ficava abraçadas uma a outra com medo e chorando baixinho. Um dia eles finalmente se convenceram de que nós realmente não sabíamos de nada e nos deixaram em paz. Mas tinha sido dois meses de aflição, além do fato de você nunca mandar notícias.

Nina se calou e limpou os olhos. Ela o encarou com o que seria um traço de piedade, então continuou.

-Teve um forte surto de gripe logo em seguida, muita gente adoeceu. Bom, a saúde dela já não ia bem, e a gripe a levou.

Harry fechou os olhos tentando controlar a vontade violenta que sentia de chorar e de quebrar tudo ao redor. Não sabia se devia ter voltado, mas agora tinha certeza de que nunca devia ter partido. Sua mãe estava morta e a culpa era dele.

-Eu tinha catorze anos, Harry -disse ela, sua voz carregada de raiva. Ela estava lhe culpando por tudo, e ele sabia que merecia- Eu tinha catorze anos quando fiquei sozinha no mundo e totalmente à mercê daqueles monstros.

De repente uma luz acendeu em sua mente e ele a olhou petrificado.

-Eles não... Eles não tocaram em você, tocaram?

Seu coração teve um alivio imenso quando ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Mas ela ainda tinha o rosto coberto por um sentimento ruim.

-Não, eles não.

Harry encarava a irmã com o coração apertado.

-O que quer dizer?

Ela engoliu a seco e outra lágrima rolou pelo rosto dela.

-Que eu tive que me casar com o primeiro que aparecesse.

As frases curtas e pouco explicativas dela estavam o deixando louco. Harry olhou para os lados esperando ver o marido dela.

-Ele era um homem bom, até a hora que bebia. Aí ele virava um demônio. Mas graças a Deus ele também já se foi. Eu sou viúva.

A porta se abriu de súbito e entrou uma menina loura correndo, mas que parou assim que o viu.

-Natália, feche a porta -ordenou Nina.

A menina devia ter uns sete anos, tinha o cabelo louro escuro e os olhos verdes característicos da família. Ela lhe encarava assustada, pelo visto Nina recebia visitas amedrontadoras com frequencia.

-Vá para o quarto -disse Nina, apontando a porta com a cabeça.

Harry não parava de olhar a sobrinha que só agora descobria a existência. Assim que a menina fechou a porta, ele olhou para a irmã.

-Eles ainda a visitam?

-Não. Mas não duvide, que eles virão em dois tempos. A organização deles cresceu muito. Tom Riddle tem muitos seguidores agora.

-Mas nem todos conhecem o meu rosto.

-Vamos esperar que que sim.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, até que ela perguntou o inevitável:

-O que te trouxe de volta?

Ela perguntava, mas tinha certeza das resposta. Ele se sentiu impotente para mentir.

-Vim atrás de uma mulher.

Nina lhe lançou outra panela, mas dessa vez ele não desviou. Merecia a dor.

-Abandonou sua família nas mãos daqueles loucos e nunca mais deu notícia! E agora volta novamente por causa de uma mulher! Não vê que você arruinou a nossa vida por causa dessas vagabundas? -ela coemou a lhe bater e ele não ofereceu resistência, nem sequer podia encará-la- Não vou abrigar você! Não vou deixar que você arrisque a vida da minha filha por mais um caso amoroso irresponsável seu!

Ela lhe bateu até ficar fraca e ele não respondeu nada. Assim que ela cansou, sentou em frente a ele.

-Por quê, Harry? -perguntou ela, com tristeza.

-Ela é diferente, Nina. Precisa ser protegida ou o marido a matará.

Nina revirou os olhos.

-Casada... Novamente.

Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

-Você não vai destruir a minha vida de novo, meu irmão. Aqui você não ficará.

É, ele já esperava por isso. Apenas queria ver a irmã, mas sabia que ela lhe expulsaria. Pegou sua mala e colocou o chapéu de modo a esconder seu rosto.

-Não posso conhecer minha sobrinha antes de ir?

-Para eles ameaçarem a minha filha também? -ironizou ela.

Ele suspirou fundo e deu um beijo no rosto da irmã.

-Enquanto eu estiver aqui tentarei manter contato.

Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta e ela o chamou.

-Harry... Tenha cuidado. Eles estão em toda parte. Não fale seu nome verdeiro em hipótese nenhuma.

Ele deu um sorriso para a irmã e saiu rapidamente. A partir desse momento, não estava seguro em lugar nenhum.

---------------------

A noite ele se arrumou e entrou com toda a pose no restaurante. Cumprimentaram várias pessoas, e ele via nos olhos de cada uma como todos estavam surpresos pela "cura" dela. Ginevra ria e conversava com todos, mostrando-se simpática.

A simpatia dela o assustava. Tudo nela agora o assustava. Não achara os comprimidos, agora teria que ter muito cuidado, vigiar cada comida e bebida sua. Por fora aparentava sua calma e frieza de sempre, mas por dentro só Deus sabia o tanto que temia. Deus... e ela. O olhar doce que ela lhe lançava parecia vir com uma mensagem em anexo: "Eu só comecei".

E ainda tinha a festa de aniversário de casamento. Se ele sobrevivesse até lá.

-----------------------------------

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Tá aí mais um cap. Bom, eu compliquei um bocado as coisas, não? É, eu me divirto com isso! rsrsr E nem demorei a atualizar. Bom, se vc leu até aqui e quer me matar pq eu não revelo nada sem prender outra informação, então entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixe uma resenha, nem que seja pra me xingar a vontade! hehe. Bjusss, Asuka

Sophia D.: Bom, dessa vez vc deve ter ficado feliz. A Gina aparece, o Draco e o Harry aparece! Até a Nina que num tava na história aparece! rsrs Mas eu adorei o seu review, mesmo q vc pense q tava sem inspiração! rs Bjusss

Gi: Ah, q isso! Brigadinha pelo elogio, rs! E vê se não some! Bjusss

Lyla Evans Higurashi: Q isso, vc tá louca? Não penso d jeito nenhuim desistir d Absinto! E, de facto, o Harry vai se chocar quando descobrir q o nome dela não é Gisele, não tanto pelo nome, mas... Bom, vc já viu (em parte) pq o Harry teme tanto Londres, mas por enquanto não dá pra falar mais nada. E sim, até agora eu pretendo colocar o Rony e a Mione na história sim, mas se realmente for acontecer, vai ser bem mais pra frente. Bjusss

Ara Potter: Não só vc tá com vontade de apertar o pescoço do Draco, a Gina então nem se fale! hehe E antes do HArry poder ajudar a Gina, ele vai ter que ajudar a si mesmo, pq ele tá bem encrencado, né? rsrsr Bjusss

miaka: Se o Harry tava perturbado antes, agora nem se fala! rs É, ele devia ter pensado duas vezes antes d voltar pra terra natal. Mas, como eu já disse: no inferno, abrace o capeta! rsrs Bjusss

blueberry's: Ah, q bom q vc tá gostando! Só num sei o que é Casa Nova!rsrs Tipo, gay eu garanto que o Draco não é, é maldade mesmo...rsrs E coitadinho do padre, ele só caiu nas artimanhas do Draco! E tipo, a fic é tipo na belle epóque. Bjussss

Sil17: Sim, o Draco realmente é perigoso, e se dessa vez quem tá entrando numa montanha russa é a Gina, rs Ela que se cuide. Mas pode ficar tranquila, pq eu não abandonarei vcs d jeito nenhum!rsrs E agora vai ser a vez do Harry de sofrer, Londres não é um lar muito acolhedor pra ele!rs Bjusss

Michelle Granger: E povo desesperado, pode ficar calma pq eu não vou abandonar a fic!rsrs E digamos que o Harry vai achar a Gina com certa facilidade, mesmo achando q o nome dela é Gisele, o sobrenome Malfoy é forte lá! hehe Bjusss

Cathy Forthery: Tipo, ele foi pra Londres mesmo, mas o Conde ficou em Paris!rsrs Ele tem q tomar cuidado é com outras pessoas, e muuuuito cuidado. E tipo, o nome dela é Ginevra mesmo, foi o padre q confundiu o nome e deu a informação errada. Mas é nóis! Ele vai achá-la do mesmo jeito.rsrs Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: Bom, se o Harry achava q tava no inferno, agora ele tem certeza! rsrs Mas temporariamente as coisas melhorarão para ele logo a frente, é só esperar. Mas o fato das coisas melhorarem para ele, significa que piorarão para a Gina! huahuahau Eu realmente me esforço pra alguém sempre estar sofrendo, hehe. Bjusss

Vanessa Brito: Ahá, agora vc vê (em parte) pq o Harry tem horror a Londres. Mas calma q desse toca aidna tem muito coelho... Mas pode tirar essas idéias sobre eu desistir da fic, pq isso eu não farei jamais! Adoro escrever Absinto, o problema é o cansaço as vezes! Mas é nóis! Bjusss

Mari Dias: Hey Mari, jóia! Q bom q vc tá gostando, eu tenho me superado, rsrs E brigadinha pelos elogios, continue lendo a fic, tá? Bjusss


	8. Reencontro

Capítulo 8- Reencontro

Harry passou mais de uma semana trancado em um quarto de uma pensão barata se embebedando e tentando esquecer aquela situação. Há muito tempo não lembrava como era a sensação de o mundo estar se abrindo debaixo dos seus pés e não ter para onde fugir. Sua mãe estava morta, sua irmã, infeliz, Gisele ele não sabia por onde andava, e levando em consideração toda a sua sorte, ela podia estar morta também. Tinha arriscado sua vida voltando para Londres por causa de um defunto. Bom, em breve ele podia unir a ela.

Depois de todo esse tempo deitado e acovardado, numa hora qualquer de um dia que ele já não sabia qual, ele finalmente tomou vergonha em sua cara. "Tenho que saber como ela está. Se estiver morta, ótimo, adeus Londres. Pego Nina e Natália e sumo daqui. Se ela estiver viva... Se ela estiver viva... Bom, se ela estiver viva eu penso no que fazer".

Arrumou algo para se barbear e pediu a dona da pensão que lavasse suas roupas, pagaria a ela pelo serviço. Ainda deu um jeito de cortar seu cabelo ele mesmo, e ficou razoavelmente bom, afinal, nessa vida também já tinha trabalhado como barbeiro. Quando se olhou no espelho, estava ali o homem bonito que estava acostumado a ver.

Saiu da pensão com a aba do chapéu inclinada para frente, tampando parte do seu rosto. Gisele lhe preocupava, mas sua maior preocupação nesse momento era com a sua própria vida. Sua cabeça estava marcada para morrer há anos, e se ele vacilasse, não haveria uma segunda chance. Tinha que saber como a situação estava. "Tom Riddle tem muitos seguidores agora" dissera Nina. Poderia voltar lá e perguntar algo mais a irmã, mas desconfiava que ela não saberia lhe dar tantas informações quanto precisava. Havia um lugar e uma pessoa que certamente seria mais útil.

Depois de algum tempo de caminhada, ele finalmente reconheceu a vizinhança. Um sentimento estranho de pavor e nostalgia tomava conta de si. Passara muitos bons momentos naquele lugar, mas a sua vida começara a ruir ali também, e se não tomasse cuidado com as pessoas que passavam e lhe encaravam, terminaria ali de vez.

-Ei, menino! -chamou para um garotinho com cara de inocente. Detestava crianças espertas, elas nunca faziam o favor que deveriam- Quer ganhar um trocado?

O menino apenas balançou a cabeça com cara de feliz.

-Sente aí -ordenou Harry. O menino obedeceu e sentou-se em um caixote de madeira, enquanto Harry tirava um papel sujo do bolso e uma caneta velha. Escreveu algumas linhas e entregou o bilhete para o menino- Tome, vá até aquele sobrado ali e entregue esse bilhete para a Peixinha, ouviu bem? Peixinha. Se não te derem atenção, chore, esperneie e faça o que quiser, mas entregue esse bilhete nas mãos da Peixinha. Depois que fizer isso, espere ela ler e a resposta dela. Ou ela o acompanhará até aqui, ou lhe dará outro bilhete, que você vai esperar ela escrever. Está muito difícil para você? -perguntou, desconfiado.

O menino balançou a cabeça negativamente e pegou o bilhete das mãos de Harry. Por precaução, ele aunda descreveu como era a mulher a quem o bilhete se dirigia.

-Depois que tiver feito isso, volte aqui e eu lhe pago.

O menino saiu em disparada e Harry se sentou no caixote de madeira, tirando um cigarro do bolso. Não gostava muito de fumar, ao contrário do resto dos homens. Cigarro lhe deixava com mau-hálito, e as mulheres sempre elogiavam que a boca dele não tinha gosto de cigarro. Adorava certos prazeres que a vida ofereia, a bebida e o cigarro sendo algumas delas, mas adorava ainda mais as mulheres, e se as mulheres lhe diziam para não fumar... Bom, ele era um eterno escravo delas. Ainda assim, nesse momento o cigarro era necessário. Um homem sentado num caixote à toa era algo estranho, mas um homem sentado num caixote fumando era algo perfeitamente normal. Droga de molque que não voltava nunca.

Ela ainda viveria ali? Estaria disponível no momento? A dúvida de tudo isso fazia a espera parecer ainda maior. Se ela não estivesse ali, então teria que procurar Nina mais uma vez, a última pessoa confiável naquela infeliz cidade. Deu uma tragada e apoiou a cabeça na parede, esquecendo de manter seu rosto encoberto. Era incrível como um simples lugar podia lhe deixar tão diferente. Era alegre, boêmio e sem preocupações. Mas Londres, e em especial esse bairro, lhe deixava preocupado, sério e tenso.

Olhou novamente para o sobrado a procura do menino, mas nem sinal dele. Ele podia estar esperando que ela escrevesse um bilhete, ou poderia estar chorando lá até agora a procura dela. De qualquer forma, a demora excessiva dele não era um bom sinal. Ela não viria. Esperava o moleque voltar ou não? O cigarro já estava acabando e ele não tinha outro, não poderia ficar ali por muito tempo. Já que seu tempo era pouco, pelo menos esperaria o cigarro acabar e ainda daria uns dois minutos de crédito pro garoto. Afinal, necessitava de uma resposta, mesmo que fosse "a Peixinha não mora mais ali".

Oito anos. Sim, era muito tempo. Além disso, a vida útil delas não durava muito. Talvez ela não estivesse mais ali, e se não estivesse, Harry não saberia por onde começar a procurá-la. Inferno. Tudo estava conspirando para que Tom Riddle colocasse as mãos nele.

-Anjinho? -chamou um doce voz feminina.

Ele olhou para o lado e teve um susto. Ela, ao contrário do esperado, estava mais bonita que antes. Situação estranha. Levantou-se e a olhou por inteiro, dando um sorriso para ela, então.

-Peixinha! -disse, abraçando-a. Nunca fora tão feliz por ver aquela mulher.

Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou algumas moedas, que deu para o menino antes de despachá-lo.

-Eu... -começou a dizer, mas ela lhe tampou a boca.

-Aqui não... Venha.

Ela lhe puxou a mão e saiu andando em direção aos fundos do sobrado.

-Porão? -perguntou ele.

-Não. Há a casa da faxineira atrás, Madame Rouge construiu há alguns anos. Ela é minha amiga, vamos conversar lá.

Chamar aquilo de casa era bondade dela, pois não era mais que um barracão. Alguns móveis toscos e velhos, umas flores num jarro trincado e o que seria uma pequena cozinha, ao lado do banheiro.

-Ela não está no momento. De dia ela limpa o sobrado. -disse ela, então ficaram em silêncio, apenas se encarando. A lembrança que tinha dela era sempre bem vistosa, com roupas chamativas e sensuais, mas no momento era usava um vestido simples, sem brilho, como se fosse apenas uma mulher comum. Ela também via várias diferenças nele. Harry era pouco mais que um rapaz a última vez que se viram. Apesar de estarem observando os traços dos outros, ele já sabia qual seria a pergunta que ela faria- Por que voltou, Harry?

Ele suspirou, cansado daquela pergunta e continuou a encará-la. Ela deu um muxoxo e balançou a cabeça.

-Você não tem vergonha? Uma mulher destruiu a sua vida, vai deixar que outra faça o mesmo? -ela se calou meio indignada, até que empalideceu e o olhou surpresa- Ou é a mesma?

Harry deu um sorriso irônico.

-Eu bem queria que fosse. Teria algumas perguntas para fazer a ela. Ela nunca voltou?

-Não. -disse ela, sentando com um ar de cansaço- Ela sempre foi mais esperta que você.

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e sentou ao lado dela.

-Antes que eu pergunte tudo o que eu quero saber, e que você faça o mesmo, só uma coisa: você subiu?

Ela não conseguiu disfarçar um sorriso.

-Ora -disse ele confuso- Você sempre reclamava comigo que ficaria para trás, que Cadence era mais bonita que você, que ela era a preferida, que você seria deixada para trás...

-Bom, de fato, ela era mais bonita. Mas eu fui mais esperta. -ele a encarou e ela deu um sorrisinho maroto- Trouxe minha irmã do sul. Sou gêmea, lembra?

Harry deu um assobio e um gargalhada. Ela continuou.

-Bom, Cadence era mais bonita, tinha até mais classe e também era mais culta que eu. Mas nós éramos duas gêmeas, e isso mexia muito mais com os homens. Que homem não quer duas mulheres em sua cama? Cadence ficou e nós duas subimos.

-Alto escalão? -perguntou ele.

-Alto escalão -confirmou ela- Parvati e Padma, nós fomos a sensação por muito tempo. Hoje temos só os clientes VIPs, não aceitamos outros. É uma vitória, sabe? Estabilidade.

-Imagino que sim -disse ele. Estava contente por Parvati, mas, nesse momento, mais contente por si. Sendo uma prostituta do alto escalão, ela podia ter muito mais informações que imaginava.

-Você pensativo -riu- Está querendo conhecer minha irmã?

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e ficou muito sério em seguida.

-Não, estou querendo que você me fale sobre Tom Riddle.

Ela ficou séria também e tirou um cigarro da bolsa, oferecendo a ele, que rejeitou. Ela deu uma tragada profunda e soltou a fumaça pelo nariz, encarando-o então.

-Pelo visto você já sabe que ele é grande, agora -Harrry acenou com a cabeça- Bom, eu teria um milhão de coisas para falar dele, mas o que quer saber exatamente?

-Quero saber como eu posso ficar nessa cidade o tempo que eu precisar sem morrer por causa disso. Como posso fugir e me esconder dele. Ele ainda trabalha com o submundo?

-Submundo também, mas não só isso. E digo mais: ele tem inúmeros seguidores do submundo espalhados pelo país. -Harry empalideceu, mas ela lhe fez um muxoxo com as mãos- Fique tranquilo, o resto do país não te oferece problema. Tom Riddle abafou o caso Harry Potter, não ia querer que todos ficassem sabendo do seu fracasso grandioso. Você só corre perigo aqui, por que por mais que ele tentasse te apagar, aqui em Londres seu nome é lenda.

Harry pareceu mais calmo, mas ainda tinha muita coisa lhe afligindo.

-Me conte exatamente como a situação ficou depois que eu fui.

Parvati olhou pro nada e deu um sorriso sonhador.

-Você foi o fiasco dele, entende? Todos achavam que você ficara amigo dele e o roubou, ok, não me faça essa cara, eu sei que não foi você. Mas o fato é que se comentava isso. Bom, ele mudou muito depois disso, você o odiaria se o conhecesse hoje.

-Por que diz isso?

-Ora, Harry, você só gostou dele porque estava bêbado e ele tinha umas idéias malucas. Era a marca dele, aquela obsessão por artefatos estranhos. Mas depois que você o manchou, ele resolveu construir sua reputação do modo normal, traficando coisas de real valor.

-E ele é grande agora?

-O maior. Você conheceu um ladrão, Harry. Hoje ele é um assassino. Talvez já fosse naquela época, sem que a gente soubesse.

Harry engoliu a seco, suas pernas tremendo.

-O que quer dizer?

-Bom, você não perguntou que fim teve Cadence... Bom, ela está morta.

Inferno, desde que voltara ele só ouvia falar de pessoas mortas. Isso não era bom sinal.

-Eu creio que o episódio com a Cadence marca de uma vez o reinado dele, sabe? Ela teve uma morte horrível, e quem fez o serviço deixou o corpo dela mutilado na praça. Foi uma confusão horrível na cidade. As prostitutas não têm valor, mas era um crime hediondo, todos queriam que o culpado fosse preso, pois era horrível pensar que um assassino daquele porte estivesse a solta. Os jornais noticiavam isso todos os dias, o caso não tinha fim. Até que um dia nenhum jornal falou nada. Na polícia, nada. Qualquer lugar que se pergunta, nada. Tom Riddle abafou o caso.

-Ele que...?

-Não, um dos homens dele. Cadence estava se envolvendo muito com esse povo, estava sabendo demais, e por isso ela foi eliminada. Deve ter descoberto alguma coisa que não devia. Mas o fato é que o serviço foi mal-feito, entende? A cidade não podia ter sido alertada pro tipo de gente que começava a dominar. Era pra ser silencioso. Como se ela simplesmente tivesse sumido. Bom, o cara que fez o serviço errado pagou por isso.

Harry não queria perguntar o que aconteceu, seu estômago já estava dando voltas.

-Sim, Harry. Ele foi morto pelas mãos de Riddle.

Harry teve que controlar uma vontade enorme de vomitar. Por que diabos tinha voltado?

-Eu tenho como me esconder dele?

-Bom, se você permanecer muito tempo, de um modo ou outro ele saberá. Mas se sua estadia for rápida... No submundo, os que estão a serviço dele são uns idiotas, você saberia enganá-los facilmente. Na classe média, é um número bom, mas insifuciente para dar conta de tudo, é possível disfarcá-los. E na classe alta são muito poucos, mas eu não acho que você tenha vindo para mexer com peixe grande.

-E se eu tiver?

Ela ficou um pouco pálida e mais séria, então lhe encarou desconfiada.

-Qual o nome da mulher pela qual está apaixonado?

-Não estou apaixonado! -rugiu.

Ela deu um muxoxo.

-Os homens só arriscam suas vidas por um amor, Harry. Ou pelo amor a uma idéia, como os seguidores de Riddle, ou pelo amor a uma mulher. Você não viria aqui por um caso qualquer.

Ele sentiu as bochechas corarem. Não podia estar apaixonado.

-Vamos -inquietou-se ela- Pare com essa cena e diga logo o nome dela.

-Gisele -lamentou-se.

-Por favor me diga que você sabe o sobrenome dela. Não me diga que você veio arriscar sua vida por causa de uma "Gisele" que você não sabe como achar!

Ele ainda estava afetado pelas palavras dela, sobre o fato de estar apaixonado. O nome de Gisele nesse momento lhe dava calafrios.

-Gisele Malfoy -disse choroso- Conhece os Malfoy?

Paravati ficou lhe encarando de forma estranha. Então balançou a cabeça.

-Você não pode estar apaixonado pela Sra. Malfoy. -disse, olhando-o de modo desconfiado, como se já começasse a se arrepender de tê-lo recebido.

-Por que não?

-Por que ela é mulher doente. Ninguém nunca a vê, e os que já a viram nem sequer sabem dizer como ela é, de tão apagada que é. Você não pode tê-la conhecido.

Ele suspirou cansado. Já tinha repassado tantas vezes aquele Carnaval em sua cabeça, que ter que explicar a história para Parvati lhe parecia tedioso. Mas tinha que fazê-lo, a confiança dela lhe era muito cara, não podia deixar isso passar. Só havia duas pessoas em quem confiar naquela cidade: Nina e Parvati. Se perdesse uma das duas, estaria perdido.

Começou a contar desde o incidente com o Conde em Paris e como fora para em Veneza, contou da moça sorridente correndo e de como ela se transformou em uma mulher depressiva e depois se atirou no rio. Falou sobre a falsa doença dela e de tudo que aconteceu, por fim, Parvati parecia encantada com a história.

-Harry... -disse ela, com os olhos marejados- Você tem idéia de que é uma história de amor linda? Você já a salvou uma vez, e está prestes a salvá-la outra! Vocês poderão sair dessa cidade e irem viver felizes em qualquer outro lugar!

Talvez pelo tom meloso com que Parvati falava, mas o fato é que aquilo estava lhe dando náuseas.

-Ok, vamos deixar isso de lado. Sabe algo de interessante dos Malfoy?

Parvati sorriu parendo feliz por lhe ajudar.

-Sei que hoje eles vão dar um Baile de Máscaras -disse ela, sorrindo de orela a orelha.

Ele parecia confuso, há alguns dias atrás Draco tentara matar Gisele, por que dariam uma festa agora?

-Vão comemorar o aniversário de casamento -respondeu ela, mesmo sem ele perguntar.

Não sabia o porquê, mas não gostava disso. O fato de ela comemorar seu aniversário de casamento parecia que ela era feliz com Draco. Será que ele fazia bem em querer vê-la? "Deixe de ser idiota! É só uma conveniência, você sabe que ele sequer toca nela!" lembrou-se.

-Um Baile de Máscaras, certo? -sorriu ele- Perfeito.

Parvati sorria também.

-Venha, vou lhe arranjar uma fantasia. Aqui nós temos muitas...

Ele entrou no bordel e ela lhe puxou rápido para o quarto dela, que era muito mais luxuoso que da última vez que o vira. Pouco depois entrou a irmã dela, Padma e ele ficou surpreso como as duas realmente eram parecidas. Parvati expulsou a irmã e ele começou a experimentar. Decidiu-se pela primeira, tinha ficado boa e o importante era entrar na festa.

-Parvati... Sabe como poderei entrar na festa?

Ela o encarou sorridente.

-Ora, meu caro. Até parece que você não me conhece mais...

----------------------------

_Ontem à noite, eu conheci uma guria  
Já era tarde, era quase dia  
Era o princípio num precipício  
Era o meu corpo que caía_

Ele acordou e parecia que uma corrente elétrica passava pelo seu corpo. Dentro de muito pouco tempo estaria com ela novamente. Fugiriam ainda hoje? Ela pediria alguns dias para poder organizar tudo antes de fugir com ele? Será que se amariam ainda essa noite?

Ele fez uma careta involuntária. "Já estou falando 'fazer amor' ao invés de 'sexo'. Isso não é bom sinal". Londres estava cheia de maus sinais. Sabia que era fascinado por Gisele, mas pensar que estava apaixonado lhe parecia algo horroroso. Melhor não pensar nisso.

Vestiu o uniforme de garçom. Entraria pela cozinha, como se fosse um empregado. A faxineira do bordel amiga de Parvati trabalharia lá esta noite e tinha conseguido esse uniforme para ele. Enquanto se vestia não pôde impedir de deixar sua mente vagar. Até um mês atrás era um simples boêmio, que bebia, fazia farras e não tinha nenhuma perocupação na vida além do que iria beber amanhã. Agora toda a sua vida estava de cabeça para baixo.

Lembrou-se dela se atirando no rio e de como ele se atirou atrás para salvá-la. Desde aquele momento unira a vida dos dois, e se a vida dela era o inferno, ele estava em queda livre até ela. Sentia-se perdido e com medo como há muitos anos, desde o último encontro com Tom Riddle, não se sentia. Riddle, Malfoy, tinha dois inimigos perigosos numa única cidade. "Pelo menos Malfoy ainda não sabe que eu sou seu rival...", pensou positivo.

Saiu da pensão e tomou um carro de aluguel, não sabia onde era a Mansão Malfoy, mas o cocheiro sabia. Ficou todo o trajeto calado, olhando para a sacola onde estava sua fantasia. Chegaria lá, e assim que possível iria ao banheiro se trocar, só tinha que visualizar a casa, para saber como era o jeito mais fácil e seguro de fazer tudo.

"Baile de Máscaras... Não poderia ser melhor" podia andar todo o lugar sem ninguém perceber que ele não era um convidado. Quem teria tido essa idéia. Draco ou Gisele? Bom, de qualquer forma era perfeita. E o melhor de tudo é que ela era impossível de não se reconhecer. Os cabelos ruivos dela lhe atrairiam como ímã.

Entrou pelos fundos com os outros empregados e cumprimentou a amiga de Parvati, que foi lhe dando instruções.

-Saindo da cozinha há um corredor a esquerda, cuja primeira porta é um banheiro. Deixe a sua sacola debaixo da mesa de frios que está ao lado desse corredor.

Ele fez exatamente como ela mandou, e depois de quase meia-hora de serviço ele finalemnte teve uma brecha. Pegou a sacola discretamente e entrou rápido no banheiro, trocando-se e jogando a roupa de garçom na sacola, que entregaria para a mulher novamente.

-Boa sorte -disse ela com um sorriso meloso. Desconfiava que Parvati tinha contado sua história a ela.

Ele sorriu para a mulher meio nervoso e foi apara a festa. Por alguns instantes estava perdido e suspeito para quem o visse. Não conhecia aquele povo, não sabia o que conversar com eles para disfarçar. Poderia entregar-se facilmente. Estava já desesperando-se quando resolveu colocar a cabeça no lugar. "Acalme-se, Harry. Você não precisa conhecê-los." Suspirou fundo e foi procurar o estranho e excluído da festa. Todas as festas tinham um. Era só começar assim, fazendo perguntas, e o estranho ia falando todas as informações que precisava. Depois era só ir se misturando, bebendo com um aqui, bebendo com um ali, até que tivesse a chance de chegar nela.

Ele identificou o estranho parado no pé da escada com uma cara triste, e imediatamente ficou feliz. Mas então a sua felicidade foi complementada pelo coração disparado. Ela tinha aparecido no alto da escada.

_Ontem à noite, a noite tava fria  
Tudo queimava, nada aquecia  
Ela apareceu, parecia tão sozinha  
Parecia que era minha aquela solidão_

A última vez que a vira ela era um anjo febril adormecido, mas agora era uma rainha. Estava ao lado do marido, toda sorridente, olhando a todos do alto. Parecia uma mocinha que vai ser apresentada à sociedade. Ele sentia a boca seca e as pernas bamabas, mas mesmo com o coração disparado por vê-la, ainda assim sentia que tinha algo errado. Ainda não sabia o quê.

Ela estava vestida de grega, com um vestido branco que tinha um cinto dourada na cintura, além de todos os acessórios dourados. O cabelo estava solto e a máscara que cobria seu rosto dessa vez era dourado. Ele reconheceu a boca e os traços finos do nariz, e mesmo sem ver os olhos, tinha certeza de que ainda eram tão lindos como ele se lembrava. Lindos e tristes? Estranho, talvez por tê-la conhecido bêbada e depois depressiva, aquele sorriso no rosto dela lhe parecia estranho. Fechou os olhos por um instante e lembrou de como ela sorria quando corria bêbada pelas ruas e do mesmo sorriso em seus lábios quando ele a girou no quarto e fizeram amor. Não, aquele não era o verdadeiro sorriso dela.

Era uma máscara.

Todas as pessoas da festa tinham duas máscaras. A primeira era o objeto que estava em seus rostos, e a segunda era o sorriso falso e esnobe que exibiam uns para os outros, numa falsa sensação de felicidade, poder e riqueza. Esperava aquele sorriso inventado em qualquer pessoa, menos nela. Ela desceu as escadas de braços dados com o marido e quando ela passou ele sentiu todo o corpo arrepiar quando sentiu o perfume dela novamente.

-Parece uma deusa, não? Um deusa grega... -disse alguém do seu lado.

Harry olhou para ver quem conversava com ele e ali estav o estranho da festa, aquele com quem ninguém queria conversar.

-É, parece... -foi tudo o que disse, ainda embrigado pelo perfume dela.

Ele ficou observando-a durante alguns segundos e então riu de si. Ele tinha uma musa! Pronto, agora só faltava subir em algum lugar e declmar poemas. Estava virando um romântico e isso não lhe agradava nada. Mas simplesmente não conseguia lutar contra isso.

-Ela se curou mesmo, hein? -falou o estranho novamente, numa clara tentativa de conversar com alguma pessoa.

Harry sorriu para o homem, seu orgulho falando mais alto. Sua vontade era contar que ela nunca esteve doente, e quem percebeu isso foi ele, Harry Potter, mas controlou-se.

-Talvez tenha sido um milagre -disse.

O homem se surpreendeu que alguém finalmente tinha lhe dado atenção e, aproveitando o assunto de milagres, começou a contar casos que já tinha ouvido. Era uma conversa insuportável, mas a toda vez que ele olhava para os lados e a via conversando com alguém, ele tomava uma injeção de ânimo e forçava a si a conversar com aquele homem. Tirou muitas informações tolas, mas necessárias naquele momento. Quem eram boa parte dos convidados, o que faziam, quantos filhos, escandâlos, o tipo de humor que usavam.

Depois que se livrou do estranho com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro, saiu conversando com vários convidados e fazendo gracejos, tornando-se íntimo de um ou outro já fragilizado pela bebida. A cada um perguntava coisas diferentes e se fazia amigo como se o conhecesse há tempos, ainda inventando algum caso de que se conheceram em tal lugar, tantos anos atrás.

-Sabe, Orson -disse um senhor barbudo a ele, que usava um nome falso- Eu não me lembrava de você, mas estou realmente feliz que a gente tenha se reencontrado.

-Faço minhas as suas palavras -disse Harry- Aliás, gostaria de convidá-lo para almoçar comigo amanhã.

O senhor pareceu muito contete.

-Será um prazer, meu caro.

-Pois, bem. Então assim será! Mandarei meu criado ir buscar-lhe.

-Posso levar minha senhora?

-Será um prazer ainda maior. Como vai a Sra. Polls?

-Forte, como sempre. -"gorda", pensou Harry- Minha esposa é um poço de saúde.

-E por falar em saúde, a Sra. Malfoy nos surpreendeu, hein?

O homem fez uma cara de espantado.

-Eu realmente não acreditaria se não a estviesse vendo com meus próprios olhos. Todos os anos a gente aposta se ela vai morrer ou não. Bom, perdi. Sorte do Adolfo, esse ano foi o único que apostou que ela iria se curar.

Harry deu uma risada sem graça, mas achou macabro as pessoas apostarem a morte de outra. Nem mesmo ele, que não tinha princípio algum fazia uma coisa pavorosa dessa.

-Eu gostaria de ir cumprimentá-la... -disse Harry, com um tom acanhado- Mas receio que ela, assim como muitos dessa festa, não se lembre de mim.

O Sr. Polls pareceu encantado ante a idéia de poder fazer um favor a Harry, ou a Orson, como ele pensava.

-Pois fique aqui um instante que eu irei buscá-la.

O coração de Harry disparou assim que o senhor saiu para buscá-la. Parecia-lhe um tanto irreal que estaria novamente face a face com ela, que ela finalmente deixaria de ser uma lembrança ou um sonho inalcansável. Suas mãos estavam suando demais, e na sua cabeça passavam mil flashes da primeira e última vez que se viram.

O Sr. Polls a abordou.

...ela corria vestida de verde pelas ruas de Veneza...

Ela olhou na direção do Harry e pela máscara parecia não tê-lo reconhecido.

...ela se atirou no rio...

O Sr. Polls deu o braço a ela e a trazia até ele.

...ele a levou até em casa...

Os dois pararam por um segundo e ela cumprimentou alguém.

...ele soltou o cabelo dela e juntos tomaram absinto...

Eles voltaram a andar na sua direção.

...a máscara verde. O vestido verde. A Fada Verde.

-Aqui está, Sr. Welles. Sra. MAlfoy, lembra-se dele?

Harry sabia que talvez não devesse fazer isso, mas tirou sua máscara e sorriu para ela, ansioso como um garotinho apaixonado. Ela deu um sorriso amarelo por trás de sua máscara.

-Não, sinto muito -disse com a voz polida.

A voz dela era como veludo, e parecia música. Mas dessa vez o disco estava arranhado. Como assim, não lhe conhecia?

Ele tentou disfarçar o desapontamento.

-Nos conhecemos em um Carnaval... -disse, enfatizando a última palavra.

Ela continuou com o sorriso sem-graça.

-Desculpe, Sr. Welles, mas este ano foi a primeira vez que fui a um Carnaval, e ainda assim não pude ir para festa por motivo da minha doença. Receio que o senhor se enganou.

A voz dela era educada e formal como se ela tivesse falando com um estranho. Por Deus, e tudo que tinham vivido?

Ele a encarava atônito demais até para disfarçar a sua frustração. O Sr. Polls, numa desculpa, foi pegar uma bebida para si e deixou os dois a sós.

-Diga que disse isso porque o velho estava aqui -rugiu ele, a voz carregada de raiva, mas o tom era baixo.

Ela pareceu surpresa.

-Não chame o Sr. Polls de "o velho", é um senhor muito bom -brigou ela, parendo indignada.

-Ora, não faça esse teatro. Pare de fingir que não me conhece!

Ela ficou calada, olhando-o totalmente desconcertada.

-Desculpe, Sr. Welles, mas...

-E pare de me chamar de Sr. Welles quando sabe meu nome! -rugiu novamente, sua voz se tornando apenas um sussurro.

Ela deu um passo para trás, já meio assustada com ele.

-Desculpe, mas não sei quem o senhor é, que nome tem e não sei, mas gostaria de saber como entrou aqui.

Ela o olhava atônita, da mesma forma que ele olhava para ela, cada um com sua razão. Ele não conseguiu a emoção na voz.

-Não finja que você não lembra. Não finja que não aconteceu...

Conseguia entendê-la, se tentasse. Ela era uma mulher casada com toda uma vida justa e correta e apenas esse recente deslize, era óbvio que ela tentaria finjir que não tinha cometido aquele erro. Provavelmente foi até o padre e se confessou e julgou estar perdoada, não tendo nunca que lembrar disso.

Mas ele estava ali. E estava ali para levá-la junto com ele, pra qualquer lugar do mundo longe de Draco.

-Eu... Sinto muito, Sr. Welles, mas deve estar me confundindo com outra.

-Alguma outra Gisele Malfoy? -irnonizou.

Ela sustentou a irnonia dele com outra.

-Talvez, quem sabe. Afinal, meu nome é _Ginevra _Malfoy -disse, pronunciando seu nome devagar, como se fosse para uma criança.

Ele ficou parado, sem reação, a encará-la. Ela pareceu brava e entendiada.

-Não sei que tipo de brincadeira é essa senhor. E se foi contratádo por meu marido, bom, avise a Draco que ele não vai me enganar nunca mais. Agora, se me dá licensa...

Ele segurou o braço dela.

-Peço que me solte, o Sr. está me machucando.

Ele não soltou.

-Sabe que nada tenho com o seu marido e eu vim te buscar. Você não precisa ver Draco nunca mais na sua vida, é só vir comigo.

Ela parecia novamente assustada e olhou para os lados, como que para pedir ajuda. Mas de máscara ninguém veria os olhos assustados dela, e ela retirou a máscara dourada que cobria seu rosto, olhando aflita para os lados.

-Me solte agora ou eu farei um escândalo! -sussurrou ela, entre o susto e a raiva.

Ela olhava para os lados e ninguém via a aflição dela, era como se estivesse sozinha. Novamente sozinha, assim como naquele Carnaval. E novamente só ele estava ali com ela. Reconhecia nela uma solidão ao lado de outras pessoas, algo que só ele poderia compreender nela. Afinal, ela fora sua como nenhuma outra, assim como ele tinha sido dela como de nenhuma antes.

-Você não precisa mentir para mim. Eu sou o único que está do seu lado. Não ia sair de Veneza à toa. -disse com uma voz calma e confortante, e afrouxando a mão que prendia o braço dela.

Ela soltou o braço e o encarou confusa.

-Por Deus, o que quer que eu fale que me lembro?

-Quero que se lembre que saiu para comemorar o Carnaval sozinha porque seu marido lhe abandonara. -falava com a voz embargada de emoção e uma raiva contida- Quero que se lembre que bebeu absinto de um desconhecido e saiu correndo pela rua. Quero que se lembre que eu te encontrei, girei e sorri com você e quando tentei te beijar você fugiu. Quero que lembre que você pulou no rio e eu me joguei para te salvar. Que se lembre que te levei na sua casa e você me convidou para entrar para me dar roupas secas. Que se lembre que eu te contei que a sua doença não existia -ele respirou fundo e a encarou de modo profundo- E quero que se lembre da noite mais perfeita da minha vida e provavelmente da sua também.

Os olhos dela estavam muito arregalados e ela corara furiosamente. Ainda assim, a expressão de nojo e raiva tomava conta do semblante dela.

-Não sei por que tipo de prostituta me toma, mas não sou quem você pensa.

Ele se inchou de raiva.

-É, percebo. Sua _vadia_!

Assim que pronunciara o "vadia" a mússica cessara, e como tomado pela raiva sua voz saiu mais alto que devia, então todos do lugar ouviram. Draco Malfoy empalideceu profundamente e caminhou devagar e firme até os dois. Primeiro encarou Harry, que apesar de saber que estava perdido, ainda olhava fixamente para ela com muita raiva. Então encarou a esposa, que estava corada, pálida e muito assustada.

-Quem é esse homem, Ginevra?

A voz de Draco era novamente uma cobra pronta a dar o bote, fria e cortante. A mulher tremeu e os olhos delas estavam marejados. Harry teria mesmo acreditado nela, se não soubesse que ela estava mentindo.

-Eu não sei, Draco -choramingou ela, as mãos tremendo e o rosto muito pálido- Ele apareceu, mentiu de alguma forma para entrar aqui e começou a acusar de coisas que não fiz. -ela andou e abraçou no marido- Tire ele daqui, por favor.

Draco apenas olhou para os seguranças e eestes vieram e pegaram Harry pelo braço, que foi sem oferecer resistência. Durante todos aqueles longos segundos, ele encarou a ruiva nos olhos.

..ela corria vestida de verde pelas ruas de Veneza...ela se atirou no rio...ele soltou o cabelo dela e juntos tomaram absinto...ele a levou até em casa...a máscara verde. O vestido verde. A Fada Verde.

Todo o encanto se quebrara.

Ela lhe dispesara, e ficava para sempre à mercê de um marido perigoso e que já tentara contra a vida dela mais de uma vez. Por quê? A cena lhe parecia surreal, ela nos braços dos marido que quase a matara. Novamente, por quê? Olhou fundo nos olhos dela e dessa vez sentiu até um pouco de piedade. Ela estava sozinha outra vez.

_Ontem à noite eu conheci uma guria que eu já conhecia  
De outros carnavais com outras fantasias  
Ela apareceu, parecia tão sozinha  
Parecia que era minha aquela solidão_

------------------------

N/A: Olá pessoas! Aki mais um cap que vocês provavelmente querem me matar, hehe. Como eu me divirto! rsrs Mas nem vale reclamar, pq na sinopse da fic já tava lá que ela não ia se lembrar. Qualquer coisa, vcs é que não leram a sinopse como deveriam! Mas calma, nem tudo está perdido... Ainda!rs Mas, é o que eu falo, se você por alguma razão ainda lê essa fic e chega ao final de todos os caps, então entre na campanha "Eu Faço uma Autora Feliz" e ilumine meu dia! rsrsr Bjusss, Asuka

N/A 2: O tempo que eu tenho para escrever é na manhã das segundas, à tarde só se for necessário terminar de responder review. Semana q vem vou ter trabalho segudna de manhã, então vcs já estão avisado que muuuuuito provavelmente só daqui há duas semanas que tem outra atualização! Bjusss

JulyBlack: Ok, sra. July, tá de boa vc não ter gostado muito do cap 6, só o q não tá d boa é não ter deixado review falando isso! Quando não gostar, bote a boca no trombone e fale, viu? Bom, mas se depois vc gostou do 7, provavelmente o 8 tb vai agradar! rsrs Se antes ela só tinha que preocupar com o Draco agora ela tb vai ter que tomar cuidado com o Harry, rsrs. Bjusss

Sophia D.: Haha, o Draco se ferrou, hehe mas tava na hora dessa mulher deixar o sangue dela ferver e reagir! rs Mas o susto do Draco foi inicial, ele ainda vai recobrar a postura em breve!rs E quem sabe, eu não agrade o seu sangue D/G? Só não vale vc eskecer qual o verdadeiro shipper da fic...rsrs É, e em relação ao Harry, acho q compliquei mesmo, ou seja, terei mais trabalho pra escrever!rs Me fudi, mas é nóis!rs Bjusss

miaka: Q coração bom que vc tem!rs Não, nem q a Gina faça o Draco comer o pão que o diabo amassou ele vai voltar atrás e se arrepender. Vilão que é vilão segue com classe até o fim!rsrs Mas como o Harry, apesar de vigarista, é um bom rapaz, ele sim, vai se arrepender de muitas coisas ainda! Mas, uma coisa de cada vez, hehe. Bjusss

Senhorita Black: Muito obrigada pelo elogio!rs Fikei suuuuper feliz q vc tá gostando da fic mesmo sendo UA. E te prometo que muita coisa louca ainda vai acontecer, é só continuar acompanhando! Bjusss

Andy Black: Eu tb acho o HArry e a Gina perfeitos!rs TAnto é que só escrevo sobre os dois, de vez em quando q eu faço algo diferente. Mas é isso aí, a Gina mal começou, o HArry mal começou e o Draco tb mal começou, os três ainda vão dar muito o que falar!rs Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Nem me fale, tb imaginei a Gina toda fatal naquele vestido vermelho e amei, deu vontade até de ser ela!!! huahuahua E daqui pra frente só piora, pq na teoria, cada um vai ter dois inimigos, vai ser dificil confiar nos outros!rs Mas é a vida... E ainda tem o Tom rondando por aí. Harry que se cuide. Bjusss

Diana Prallon: Ah, eu fiquei muito feliz em escrever a reviravolta tb! Mas já era hora de reagir!rsr Só não garanto que essa Gina vai ficar na pose 100 do tempo, mas ela ainda vai dar trabalho pros dois! Bjusss

Dianna.Luna: Meo Deos, q instinto assassino é esse?O Malfoy te fez mal tb ou vc tomou as dores da Gina? rsrsr Mas pode ficar tranquila, ele vai penasr muito daqui pra frente. Bjusss

Sil17: Ainda bem que mesmo correndo vc deixou review, assim eu fico feliz! rsrs Mas sim, a Gina ainda promete muito, mas coitada, ela ainda vai sofrer um pouco... huahuahua Espero que esse cap tenha sido tão célere quanto o outro!rsrs BJusss

Gi: Sim sim, eu tb adoro suspense! E pretendo fazer isso muuuuito até o fim da fic, q não tenho nem idéia de quando será. Ou seja, esse povo ainda vai sofrer demais! hehe Todos os lados macabros e sádicos vão se revelar e acentuar1 rsrs Adoro isso, rs E claro q lembro do Sam! Muito de vez em quando a gente troca scrap no orkut. Aliás, tem orkut? Qualquer coisa me adiciona, meu nome é Ana Luiza Ferreira Coelho. Bjusss

Cathy Forthery: VC na minha campanha e eu na sua. Uma semana é rápido pra vc, né? rsrs Até pq eu não sou uma máquina e muito menos _tenho _uma maquina! Ai q tristeza, a vida sem pc é muito cinza... E sim, eu compliquei a vida do HArry um bocado, não é? Explico um pouco nesse cap, um pouco mais pra frente... Vai indo, hehe. Até pq, imagino q vc naum queita q a fic acabe logo (por favor diga q sim!rs) E a Gina ainda tem muito tempo pra ir aperfeiçoando o lado vingativo dela, digamos que ela terá muitos motivos pra isso! rsrs Espero q tenha gostado do reencontro, huahuahuahuahua Bjussss

blueberry's: Bom, agora pa, os dois se reencontraram! Ficou feliz? huahuahuia Acho q não, não foi o melhor dos reencontros! rsrsr EU me divirto muito com isso. E uma hora dessas a Nina aparece d novo, ele tá meio ocupada cuidado da filha!rsrs Bjusss

Vanessa Brito: É, o Harry errou feio no passado, mas eu lhe garanto que agora ele errará mais feio ainda. No passado digamos que ele foi um tanto quanto ingenuo (dá pra acreditar?), mas agora ele fará d caso pensado mesmo. Pior pra ele, plantando chuva...E se adiantar pra vc ser compreensiva, tenha dó d mim, tô escrevendo com o braço doendo, pq tomei vacina anti-tetanica hj! Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: O Tom é um traficante, mas isso é muito superficial. Esse Tom sempre consegue fazer as coisas piores, hehe E as entrelinhas realmente são necessárias, não dá pra entregar tudo d uma vez! rsrs Quanto a familia da Harry, elas vão aparecer d novo! Bjusss

x Lanni x: O cap de facto foi maior dessa vez, mas não acostume, eu não consigo fazer caps grandes sempre!rsrs Bjusss


	9. Três taças de fel

**Capítulo 9- Três taças de fel**

Bom. Muito bom. Tudo o que precisava era estar preso. Ficar bonitinho onde Tom Riddle poderia facilmente descobrir onde estava e vir até ali lhe matar pessoalmente. Quantas horas até que ele descobrisse? Ele lhe soltaria e o levaria para algum outro lugar ou lhe mataria ali mesmo? Droga de vida! Pelo menos ela estava no fim.

E tudo por causa _dela_. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Sua mente ainda vivia e revivia a cena um milhão de vezes tentando achar uma explicação que justificasse o comportamento dela, mas... Não havia explicação. Ela lhe ignorara friamente, deixara tudo que viveram para trás.

-_Tudo o que vivemos_... –desdenhou ele, cuspindo logo em seguida.

Não tinham vivido praticamente nada. Nenhum um dia completo sequer. Ele já vivera muitas histórias, mas aquela não era uma boa. Talvez mais inusitada que as outras, mas nem era tão especial. O que deixava mais intrigado foi a facilidade na qual se deixara envolver. Céus, tinha agido como se_ realmente _estivesse apaixonado. É, seu emocional estava realmente abalado. Toda a história de Nina, Natalia e sua mãe tinha lhe deixado fragilizado e ele se deixara convencer por todas aquelas mulheres que ele estava apaixonado. Não estava. Claro que não. Estava mortificado pelo fato que seria a única pessoa a poder evitar um assassinato. Respeitar a vida de outra pessoa não significa estar apaixonado por ela.

-Antes ela tivesse morrido... Gisele! Humf... –resmungou.

Eram duas mulheres distintas... Ou não? Como podiam ter o mesmo rosto, mas sorrisos diferentes? Como podiam ter o mesmo marido e uma fugir dele enquanto a outra se abrigava nos braços dele? Gisele era um anjo desprotegido, Ginevra era o demônio dissimulando. Não podia acreditar que tinha arriscado sua vida por uma farsa. Ia morrer por ter acreditado nas lágrimas de uma mulher...

"Se eu pudesse me vingar..." pensou enraivecido.

Mas como poderia? Se saísse dessa prisão a tempo a primeira coisa que faria era fugir o mais rápido possível da cidade. Era loucura e burrice ficar para se vingar de uma mulher quando o maior assassino da cidade estava atrás da sua cabeça. Tinha que dar um jeito de fugir dali. Não podia ficar sentado simplesmente esperando a morte chegar.

A porta foi aberta e ele se levantou num pulo, mas era somente o guarda trazendo um prato de sopa, uma xícara de café e um pão preto. Ele tentou controlar a respiração e o compasso descontrolado do seu coração. Comeu tudo num segundo, seu estômago estava roncando há horas. Enquanto mastigava a porta foi aberta novamente e por ela entrou Nina, vestida com um casaco marrom por cima do vestido surrado. Ela lhe encarava furiosa, caminhou até ele e durante muito tempo apenas se encararam. Quando ele terminou de comer ainda ficaram em silêncio, ele envergonhado e ela furiosa. Depois de um tempo ela bufou e lhe olhou enojada.

-Você nunca vai aprender? –disse tristemente.

O tom de voz no qual ela se dirigia a ele foi um tapa na cara. Preferia que ela ficasse brava, que gritasse com ele, mas não podia suportar vê-la triste. Já sabia que tinha arruinado a vida dela uma vez, não suportava pensar que estava fazendo isso de novo.

-Me desculpe, Nina... –desculpou-se olhando para baixo, não conseguia mais encará-la – As coisas não saíram do jeito que deviam.

Ela bufou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-As coisas nunca saem como deviam, não é mesmo? –disse ela num tom amargurado.

Ele não pensou em nada para responder.

-O que você vai fazer? Se ficar aqui, estará morto antes que o dia nasça.

Ele levantou os olhos angustiado, levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Eu não sei o que vou fazer... Eu não posso ficar aqui... –resmungou, mais para si que para ela.

-Aquela sua_ amiga_ –disse com desdém, Nina e Parvati não se davam bem- Está indo atrás de um poderoso aí para tentar abrir essa cela para você. Ela disse que não vai ser fácil, porque foi o Malfoy que te jogou aí. –ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, então suspirou pesado e balançou a cabeça novamente- A mulher casada que você tinha que se envolver precisava ser a mulher de Draco Malfoy?

Ele parecia ter engolido algo muito amargo, pois fez uma careta muito grande e sentia um gosto muito ruim na boca. Tinha vontade de matar Gisele, ou Ginevra, ou qualquer que fosse o nome dela. Nina estava lhe passando um sermão que ele não conseguia prestar atenção, tudo o que lembrava era dela nos braços do marido.

-Harry, está me ouvindo? –irritou-se Nina.

Ele balançou a cabeça e desculpou-se, ela bufou novamente, mas continuou:

-Tem um carro de aluguel ali na esquina que será pago pela sua amiga para a sua fuga, caso ela não consiga te soltar pelo modo mais fácil. Bom, se você conseguir sair, você também irá embora nele. E não vai voltar nunca mais, está me ouvindo?

Ele ficou calado olhando para ela, mas não respondeu nada. Ela pareceu triste, mas balançou a cabeça segura.

-Não se preocupe comigo, já aprendi a me virar sozinha há muito tempo.

-Assim que eu tiver me instalado em algum lugar, mando alguém te buscar –disse ele.

Ela fez um muxoxo.

-Você nunca vai se instalar, Harry. E nunca vai me buscar. Isso porque você não agüentar ter que trabalhar e viver como as pessoas decentes. Você é como o papai, não tem jeito.

Papai. Tinha muita coisa dele que tinha que contar à irmã. Ela fazia um juízo errado do pai. Mas agora não dava tempo. Escreveria a ela numa próxima vez.

-O papai não é o que você pensa... –foi tudo o que disse.

-Ele deve ser o seu ídolo, não? Um boêmio que larga a família para ir curtir a vida...

Ele abriu a boca para discutir com ele, mas a porta se abriu novamente. Um outro preso que estava próximo a porta resmungou e já ia reclamar, quando parou embasbacado pela mulher que entrou. Parvati vinha trajando um luxuoso vestido roxo, com o colo bem a mostra e muitas jóias. Ela e Nina mal se encararam, e a expressão dela não era das melhores.

-Mas notícias, Harry. Adolfo diz que a última coisa que quer é contraria Malfoy. E o mesmo vale para os outros poderosos a quem fui pedir esse favor. Aparentemente esse Malfoy não é um bom inimigo para se ter...

"Eu devia ter sabido disso antes" pensou, enraivecido.

-O plano é o seguinte, eu vou seduzir o guarda e vou jogar a chave por baixo da porta, e Nina vai entrar aqui de novo e vai abrir a sua cela. Tudo isso deve acontecer em uns cinco minutos, por isso _não-faça-nada-idiota_!

Nina parecia muito enojada, mas não falou nada. Parvati ajeitou a saia e já preparava para sair quando a porta foi aberta mais uma vez. Todo o lugar ficou em silêncio absoluto e Harry prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos. Draco Malfoy estava ali.

O loiro estava mortalmente sério e andou até a cela de Harry, encarando-o numa expressão curiosa. Ele não parecia bravo ou ofendido, apenas media Harry de cima a baixo como se estivesse medindo o oponente. Ele não parecia sequer ter visto Nina e Parvati, embora as duas estivessem do lado dele.

O guarda lá fora praguejou alguma coisa, provavelmente irritado pelo único preso que estava lhe dando tanto trabalho, mas Draco se mantinha alheio a isso tudo. Estava sério e concentrado em Harry. Ninguém falou por um bom tempo, até que a voz fria rastejante de Draco cortou o silêncio:

-De onde conhece minha esposa? –perguntou calmamente, mas havia uma tensão perigosa no seu tom.

Harry pensou em dizer a verdade e fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse prejudicar Ginevra, mas seria tolice provocar um inimigo estando em situação tão desfavorável.

-Não a conheço –respondeu displicente.

Draco deu um sorriso frio.

-Oh, não? Certo, vamos mudar a pergunta... Como entrou na festa?

-Certamente não foi com a ajuda de sua esposa... –ironizou Harry.

-Responda a minha pergunta –disse ele, seu tom novamente era calmo, mas havia uma ameaça implícita na frase.

-Sou um boêmio, meu caro. Minha vida é distrair seguranças e entrar de penetras em festa de gente rica.

Draco ficou em silêncio, como que avaliando se Harry não estaria mentindo. Então voltou à primeira pergunta:

-De onde conhece minha esposa?

-Não a conheço.

Draco riu novamente e se aproximou da cela, quando falou novamente, sua voz era apenas um sussurro e fez os pêlos da nuca de Harry se arrepiarem.

-Então você me diz que resolveu chamar a anfitriã da festa de vadia ao acaso? Poderia ter sido qualquer uma outra? –ele abaixou a voz ainda mais- Você discutiu com a minha mulher _por acaso_?

Harry percebeu o quanto pareceu infantil e tolo, mas concentrou-se na sua indiferença e não pareceu se abalar.

-É, é algo assim.

Draco já ia abrir a boca quando Harry resolveu completar:

-Digamos que era a mulher mais bonita da festa e eu já estava de fogo. Ela não quis me acompanhar e eu a ofendi. Sim, foi ao acaso.

O loiro pareceu um pouco mais convencido, mas isso não era sinal de segurança. Os olhos de Draco faiscavam e tinham um brilho que Harry não gostava nada. Olhar para o loiro o fazia pensar se não preferia que Riddle entrasse ali agora.

-Você chamou a minha esposa de vadia na frente de todos os meus convidados. A despeito do fato ruim em si, tem algo mais implícito nessa sua fala. Não sei o seu nome, senhor, mas sei que me chamou de corno na minha festa de casamento e na frente de todos os meus convidados.

Nina estava muito pálido e Harry temia que a irmã fosse desmaiar. Parvati também assistia à cena boquiaberta e sem reação, tentava pensar em algo que ajudasse Harry, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. Harry, por sua vez, tentava fingir uma certa calma e descaso que não sentia de fato. Draco parecia poderoso, influente e perigoso, e ele ainda tinha Riddle pra se preocupar. Só tinha que negar tudo até que o homem fosse embora e depois rezar para que ele não mandasse atrás dele.

O silêncio então foi quebrado dessa vez por Parvati.

-Sr. Malfoy, Harry é um aventureiro idiota como todos os outros. Não creio que sua esposa, provavelmente uma mulher fina, daria atenção a um traste como ele.

Draco finalmente pareceu perceber a presença de Parvati e a olhou de cima a baixo, a expressão de superioridade do seu rosto traduzia perfeitamente a insignificância que ele dava a uma prostituta.

-Fique caladinha, sua vadia –então olhou para Harry e falou num tom como se lhe ensinasse algo- Isso sim é uma vadia.

Harry se aproximou de Draco parecendo furioso.

-Ninguém ofende Parvati na minha frente!

A situação seria cômica, se não fosse trágica. Ele estava preso e à mercê de Draco e ainda assim achava fúria para lhe fazer ameaças. Mas ao contrário de Draco rir ou parecer ainda mais furioso, ele ficou surpreso. Então olhou Parvati de cima a baixo e deu um sorriso polido.

-Peço que me perdoe, Srta. Patil, eu não sabia com quem estava falando.

Nina, Harry e Parvati pareceram profundamente espantados, então a prostituta sorriu e estendeu a mão para Draco, que a beijou e em seguida fez uma reverência a ela. Harry na hora entendeu. Parvati era do mais alto escalão e só recebia os clientes que queria. Provavelmente Draco já havia sido rejeitado algumas vezes. Agora era Parvati quem tinha um sorriso superior no rosto.

-Eu lhe perdôo pela grosseria, Sr. Malfoy, apenas porque sei que sofreu uma grande contrariedade hoje –disse ela num tom polido, mas levemente divertido.

-Seu amigo cometeu uma grande falta hoje em minha festa.

Ela fingiu uma expressão de repreensão a Harry e em seguida sorriu para Draco.

-Ele não é dos mais sensíveis, comete muitas faltas. Mas o Sr. certamente sabe perdoar e vai retirá-lo dali, não é mesmo?

-Se eu tiver alguma recompensa por isso...

Nina parecia profundamente enojada, mas o coração de Harry batia forte. Parvati estava negociando sua libertação com o próprio Draco. E pelo visto, ele iria aceitar.

-Boas ações merecem recompensas –disse ela, sorrindo. Draco saiu sem falar uma palavra e em um segundo estava de volta com o guarda, que abriu a cela.

Os quatro foram em silêncio até o lado de fora da delegacia e Draco beijou a mão de Parvati novamente.

-Posso procurá-la amanhã?

-Eu e minha irmã estaremos a sua espera, desde que meu amigo permaneça intocado.

Draco deu um sorriso e fez um muxoxo com a mão, como se aquilo fosse banal. Então seu sorriso morreu e ele encarou Harry, sério. Parvati, Nina e Harry pensaram que ele ia voltar a trás por um segundo, mas então ele deu um sorriso ainda maior e deu um tapinha nas costas de Harry.

-Pois posso fazer ainda melhor –disse olhando para Parvati, então encarou Harry- Tem onde ficar? –e antes que ele respondesse, continuou- Fique lá em casa.

Harry pareceu apreensivo e trocou um olhar com Parvati. Ele não podia estar fazendo isso tudo por uma prostituta. Como próprio Draco havia dito, ele o havia ofendido no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. Não fazia sentido.

-Acho que estar livre já está de bom tamanho... –disse Harry, tentando se esquivar de Draco, mas este o pegou e passou seu braço por cima de Harry.

-Pois então está combinado –disse Draco animado- Ficará lá em casa até que resolva partir da cidade. Enquanto isso será meu convidado.

Draco foi empurrando Harry para dentro de sua carruagem e então tirou o chapéu para Parvati.

-Até amanhã, então. Boa Noite.

Harry ficou encarando Draco sério, mas o loiro estava sorridente e de ótimo humor. Parecia-lhe muito arriscado ir para a casa de seu inimigo. Mas ainda assim, parecia seguro cultivar a amizade do loiro. Antes a seu favor que contra ele.

-Qual o seu nome? –perguntou Draco.

-Harry Potter –disse, esquecendo-se de mentir a verdadeira identidade.

-Ótimo, Sr. Potter, não precisa ficar preocupado, não tenho intenção alguma em lhe prejudicar. Somos parceiros agora. Você me ajuda e eu lhe ajudo.

-Não pode estar fazendo tudo isso só por Parvati –disse Harry, ainda desconfiado.

Draco deu um sorriso enigmático e não respondeu nada. "Claro que não" pensou o loiro "Mas a sua presença vai irritar Ginevra profundamente. Vamos deixar que ela se preocupe com você e me deixe em paz". Ele ainda não havia se esquecido que morava com sua pior inimiga. Tinha que ser esperto, mais esperto que ela. Ela vinha se fazendo de forte e lhe deixando acuado, mas ela não suportaria a pressão de morar com o homem que lhe ofendera. Draco trataria Harry como a um amigo, afinal ele não sabia, mas se a mulher tentar matar alguém, a vítima acabaria sendo Harry.

Harry ficou apreensivo todo o caminho, embora tentasse demonstrar que estava apenas entediado. Mas quando chegou à Mansão, dessa vez pela porta da frente, seu coração disparou. A ruiva esperava o marido na sala, ansiosa por notícias. Ela estava envolta num robe branco e pareceu chocada quando viu Harry entrar junto à Draco na casa.

-O que significa isso? –exasperou ela.

Draco pegou uma garrafa de champagne e três taças.

-O Sr. Potter será nosso hóspede por tempo indeterminado, querida. É claro que tudo aquilo foi apenas um mal entendido, não é mesmo? Obvio que você não ficou magoada com ele. Agora, vamos brindar.

Ela encarava tudo horrorizada, parecia impossível que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Harry observou a cara dela e então um sorriso cruel passou pelo seu rosto. Ele pegou uma taça com prazer e sorriu para Draco, que ainda estendia a taça para a ruiva.

-Eu não acredito nisso... –disse ela, com um fio de voz. Parecia furiosa.

-Querida, não vá fazer feio na frente do nosso hóspede... –disse ele com um sorriso no rosto, mas era clara a ameaça que estava fazendo.

Harry olhou tudo aquilo divertindo-se. Seria o paraíso, poderia se vingar dela plenamente, além de ver Draco humilhá-la. O paraíso.

-Eu não bebo –disse ela.

-Ora, querida...

-Não bebo e acho essa situação ridícula!

Draco deu seu maior sorriso da noite e colocou a taça na mão dela à força.

-Se eu digo que você vai brindar, é porque você vai brindar...

-Ora, Sra. Malfoy –disse Harry- Assim eu pensarei que não sou bem-vindo.

Ela pareceu ainda mais furiosa e Draco sorriu para Harry, aprovando sua atitude. Parecia estar selando sua amizade com a fúria e a humilhação da mulher. Draco estourou o champagne e encheu as taças, levantando a sua e olhando para Harry.

-Ao Sr. Potter e a sua estadia nessa casa! Que ela seja _marcante_...

-Que seja marcante! –repetiu Harry, com satisfação.

Ela levantou a taça brevemente então tomou um gole e olhou para os dois com um sorriso enviesado no rosto.

-Será marcante... Ah, sim, será...

Os três levantaram as taças novamente. Estavam juntos, porém divididos. A mansão havia se tornado um ninho de cobras, cada um podia confiar apenas em si. A guerra estava declarada.

-------------------------------------

N/A: Olá, pessoas! Desculpem a demora, mas final de período é foda. Mas a boa notícia é q eu to d férias, muuuuuito tempo pra escrever!rsrs Só uma coisa q eu esqueci, os versos da música do cap anterior é da música Piano Bar, dos Engenheiros do Hawaii. Bom, acho q é isso... Se você gostou, se não gostou, deixe uma review e entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz!" Bjusss, Asuka

aNGeLa.xD: Ah, ela vai se lembrar sim, mas o problema é que agora o Harry já ta pensando em vingança!!!rsrs De amado ele virou inimigo tb, o único aliado que ela tinha... Brigadinha pelos elogios, continue lendo! Bjusss

Andy Black: Posso garantir que ela não foi porque não lembra dele mesmo, hehe Acho que se a questão fosse dinheiro, ela saqueava a própria casa e sumia no mundo!!!rsrs Mas... é a vida! Agora deixa que eles se entendem... ou não! rsrs Bjusss

Vitória: Eu concordo com vc, assim q ela visse o Harry ela deveria ter lembrado!!! É um absurdo ela não reconhecer aqueles olhos verdes...Eu com um par desses...rs Mas agora vai ser olho por olho e dente por dente, essa casa vai cair, vc vai ver! Rsrs Só aguardar, e dessa vez nem vai ser muito, pq agora eu tenho tempo pra escrever... Bjusss

miaka: Triste mesmo. Ele tava tão apaixonadinho no cap anterior, mas agora a paixão deu lugar a vingança. Ela terá muitos problemas...rsrs Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: Maldito mesmo, né? Como ele pode chamar a Gina, veja bem, a Gina, de vadia!!! Ela vai pagar por isso, ela não vai agüentar essa situação quietinha... Vai um sofrer nas mãos do outro, espere! Bjussss

Diana Prallon: Ah, sua felicidade deve ter acabado. Ele não só foi solto como ainda tá na casa dela...rsrs Mas conviver com o inimigo é perigoso, ele ainda vai se ferrar!rsrs Bjusss

Gi: Se tiver difícil de digerir, pega uma taça e vai brindar com eles! Rsrs Pq daqui pra frente os três vão aprontar muito!rsrs Um contra os outros! Vai ser muito divertido, heheh Bjusss

Dianna.Luna: Ah, ela não deu aquela mancada pq quis, digamos q ela é muito fraca pro álcool. E por causa disso os instintos assassinos do Harry vão florescer...rsrs Mas ela vai estar preparada!rs Bjusss

Sil17: Sim sim, o passado do Harry é vasto!!!rsrs E a mulher do passado dele ainda vai aparecer, mas não por agora. Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer!rs E se o Draco é um seguidor ou não do Riddle, bom, isso eu num posso contar!!!rsrs E sim, a recusa da Gi apagou qualquer bom sentimento que o Harry ainda tivesse, é uma pena, foi a primeira vez q ele se rendeu ao amor... Mas agora vai ter que se render a dor, rsrs Bjusss

Rk-chan: Aff, nem me fale de música que pára de tocar na hora errada, isso sempre me acontece! Rsrs Mas ela, de fato, esqueceu, mesmo q ela tenha descoberto o remédio... Q mistério, não??? rsrs Mas depois esclarece tudo, eu garanto! E pode esperar a sua cena D/G, ela vai acontecer...rsrs Talvez não exatamente como vc chutou, mas... Isso q eu falei!rs Bjusss

Cathy Forthery: Meo Deos, vc quer q eu seja uma máquina de escrever Absinto!!!rsrs Assim num dá...rsrs Mas como vc percebeu bem, sim, voltar pra Londres foi a maior loucura q ele já fez, ele ainda vai se danar muito por isso. Afinal, Tom Riddle sempre é uma peste, não é mesmo? Mesmo em UA!!!!rsrs E a Nina, de fato, ajudou o irmão, e isso é mais do que ela deveria fazer, afinal ela num pode arriscar a vida da filha... Mas o sangue fala mais alto nessas horas. Mas a Gina, coitada, não a culpe, ela não conseguiu mesmo se lembrar. Já não basta ela estar perdendo aquele pedaço de homem, ainda acusar ela de estar armando? Ela é inocente... por enquanto!rsrs Bjusss

Lanni Lu: Bom, esse cap foi menor q o anterior, mas... tem hora que num dá pra ser do jeito q vc gostaria!rsrs Mas olhe o lado bom, convivendo na mesma casa, imagina o tanto d coisa q num dá pra acontecer!rsrs Eu sei q eu pena do Harry, mas ele agora vai aprontar tanto q não vai dar pena nenhuma dele!rsrs Bjusss

Mari Dias: Se vc já achava o Draco despresível, agora então nem se fala!rs Leavar pra casa o homem que chama a esposa de vadia... rsrs Mas é nóis. Pelo menos agora o Harry e a Gina vão se ver mais do que nunca, mesmo que seja um pra tentar matar o outro!!!rsrs Bjusss

Srta.Black: É, Romeu e Julieta realmente foi mais romântico...rsrs Os dois já começaram como inimigos aqui... Esse é o mal do absinto, rs ou do uso sem moderação!!!rsrs Mas uma hora eles vão ter que acertar, né?rsrs Eu acho...rsrs Bjusss

Michelle Granger: E aja cachaça pra esquecer um homem daquele, hein???rsrs Mas ela é fraca pro álcool...rs Se ferrou, pq deixou passar a melhor chance da vida dela. Mas quem sabe ela num tem uma segunda chance...rsrs Bjusss

Vanessa Brito: Q coisa, não? Ela não lembrar do Harry e lembrar do remédio? Mas ainda assim eu afirmo q ela não lembra dele, o remédio será esclarecido depois...rsrs E pode continuar lendo q eu prometo q ainda vou surpreender!rsrs Bjusss


	10. Fósforo num barril de pólvora

**Capítulo 10 – Fósforo num barril de pólvora**

Ele acordou se sentindo com vontade de ficar na cama. Deixou a mente viajar por muito tempo, sentindo-se confortável naquela cama macia. Muito macia, aliás. Nunca se dera conta do quanto era bom ficar ali deitado como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação. Mas o fato é que tinha. E muitas. Tentou espreguiçar-se.

Ele franziu o cenho. Mexia a mão, mas alguma coisa lhe parecia errada. Ele tentou se sentar, mas todo o seu corpo parecia pesado demais. Olhou para o lado angustiado, Ginevra já tinha levantado. Droga, o que estava acontecendo?

Mais uma vez fez um esforço tremendo para se levantar e por fim conseguiu, mas ficou tão cansado que se deixou largado assim, olhando para seus pés. Todo o seu corpo doía pelo esforço recente e sua vontade era apenas voltar a deitar. Levantou o rosto e olhou-se no espelho da penteadeira da mulher. Estava horrível. Despenteado e com grandes olheiras.

Parecia _doente_.

Ele olhou desesperado para a porta. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, de fato, não podia. Respirou fundo e percebeu toda a moleza do seu corpo relutando em acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Ginevra tinha lhe dado sedativos.

A porta se abriu e a ruiva entrou com um sorriso radiante, sorrindo como se fosse a esposa mais apaixonada do mundo. Ela depositou uma bandeja com o café da manhã do seu lado e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Boa dia, meu amor- sorriu ela, enchendo uma xícara de café- Dormiu bem?

Ele continuou sentado sem conseguir fazer muita coisa. Não sabia o que falar, nem o que fazer. Não que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, é claro. Ela percebeu o desespero dele e deu um sorriso maldoso.

-Não se sente bem, Draco? Será que foi alguma coisa que você _tomou_?

Ela deu uma gargalhada e enfiou uma torrada na boca dele. Ele mastigou sem sentir o gosto daquilo. Para lhe ajudar a engolir, ela lhe deu um gole generoso de café muito quente na boca. Sentiu a língua queimar e todo o céu da boca arder. Depois que engoliu com dificuldade ele respirou fundo e a encarou com ódio.

-O que você fez, vagabunda?

Ela pareceu espantada e lhe deu um tapa muito forte na boca. Pelo impacto da mão dela ele desequilibrou-se e caiu deitado novamente na cama.

-Que palavreado feio, Draco! –brigou ela, mas com um sorriso doentio nos lábios- Você vai aprender a tratar a sua mulher daqui em diante. Não vai? –ameaçou ela com o olhar.

Ela lhe segurou as costas e o tronco e ajeitou as almofadas de modo que ele pudesse comer.

-Você não tem sido um bom marido nesses últimos tempos, meu querido. Mas eu acho que agora nós temos como nos entender. Quer tentar de novo? Eu _deixo_ você perguntar, mas tem que ser educado.

Ele tomou outro gole do café que ela lhe enfiava na boca contra sua vontade, sua língua queimando cada vez mais. Ele fervia de ódio, e se tivesse seu corpo bom mataria-a com as próprias mãos nesse momento. E isso não era uma metáfora. Bufou irritado, ele queria perguntar, mas o pior é que ele sabia que ela queria que ele perguntasse. Ela estava doida para lhe jogar na cara como fizera aquilo.

-Minha doçura, o que você fez comigo? –perguntou ele, sustentando o mesmo sorriso sarcástico dela.

Ela passou a manteiga numa outra torrada e sorriu como se fosse uma criança contando uma aventura.

-Você devia beber menos, não acha? Eu lhe disse isso muitas vezes, mas você nunca me escutou... Aliás, você nunca me escutou em nada.

Ele a encarava furioso enquanto mastigava a torrada. Ainda agora poderia não escutá-la, sua mente viajava entre facas, guilhotinas e revólveres. Mas forçava-se a escutá-la. Interessava-se por isso, afinal.

-Então ontem à noite, depois de trazer aquele homem muito desagradável para casa, eu decidi que estava na hora de nós dois discutirmos a nossa relação. -ela falava naquele tom risonho, mas então ficou séria- Você passou de todos os limites, Draco.

Ela colocou a bandeja de lado e o encarou.

-Você sempre me tratou com indiferença, como se eu não fosse ninguém. Me enganou como se eu não tivesse sentimentos. Mas trazer um homem que me ofende para dentro da minha própria casa foi o cúmulo. E ainda me obrigou a servir canapés e bebidas para vocês dois, enquanto vocês brindavam à recém-sociedade e amizade. Você é nojento, Draco.

Ele bufou. Trouxera o Potter para dentro de casa torcendo para que ela desviasse sua atenção para o estranho, mas tivera efeito contrário, ela o colocara num foco ainda maior. Tinha jogado álcool no fogo.

-E é tão simples, não é mesmo? Eu só precisei esperar você beber um pouco além da conta para poder sair da sala sem você me incomodar. Saí e busquei os meus remédios, colocando um pra você. Você está doente, Draco, tem uma doença moral muito grande que eu não me importarei em curar. Se você nunca me respeitou por amor, agora o fará pela dor.

Ela não estava brava, nem decepcionada, nem fingindo uma maldade que ela não tinha. Ela estava... Estranha. Assim como a encontrara no dia em que chegara de viagem. Ela lhe jogou o resto do café que saiu lhe queimando o resto da garganta. Ela estendeu um copo d'água.

-Quer?

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, desesperado. Ela sorriu e pousou o copo na bandeja, levando esta para cima da sua penteadeira.

-Pois é, Draco, mas não se pode ter tudo o que se quer. Hoje você vai aprender a conseguir as coisas pelo esforço. Se quer tanto a água, venha pegá-la.

Ela ajeitou o vestido e abriu a porta, dando-lhe um último olhar que beirava a compaixão.

-Sabe a diferença entre nós dois, Draco? É que eu sou uma boa pessoa. –ela falava isso sem nenhuma ironia- Eu não estou me vingando de você, estou apenas me defendendo. Estou mostrando a você que eu sei lutar com as suas armas, se for necessário. E se você não sabe viver do meu modo, eu vou usar o seu para lhe ensinar como as coisas devem ser. Você me acha uma tola por ser nobre de coração, mas essa é a minha maior virtude, Draco. E eu vou me defender de você desse jeito.

Ela saiu lhe deixando com a garganta em chamas, seco por um copo d'água que estava a poucos metros dele, mas que parecia estar a quilômetros devido à falta de vida de suas pernas. Ouviu a chave sendo girada e amaldiçoou-a. Teria que lutar sozinho para conseguir aquele copo.

-------------------------------------

Harry sentou-se à mesa sentindo uma confusão de sentimentos. Experimentava uma curiosa sensação de poder ao ver aqueles três criados ali parados, a espera de uma ordem sua. Pela primeira vez estava sentado numa mesa fina sem ser penetra. Sentia-se muito importante e bem tratado, e gostava muito disso.

Mas por outro lado tinha algo muito estranho nessa casa. Draco Malfoy ainda não se levantara, e pelo visto tampouco a esposa. Malfoy não parecia um homem que ficava na cama até tarde, mas um homem de negócios que nem parava em casa. E onde estaria ela também?

-Deseja o leite quente, Sr.? –perguntou uma mocinha jovem, talvez de uns 16 anos, a ele.

-Seria muito bom –disse ele, estufando o peito, pomposo.

Ela levou a jarra numa bandeja e entrou para a cozinha. Harry serviu-se de pão doce, torradas, sucos, e um pouco de bacon. A mocinha voltou e lhe serviu o leite, ele parecia muito satisfeito.

-Está sendo bem tratado, Sr. Potter?

Ele ajeitou-se e olhou para o lado, surpreendido. Ela lhe pegara em flagrante, sentindo o poder de estar sentado naquela mesa. A ruiva deu um sorriso irônico e caminhou, ou deslizou, tamanha a leveza que andava, até uma cadeira em frente a ele. O criado puxou a cadeira e ela se sentou, agradecendo. Ela o encarou sorrindo e de repente ele se sentiu um tolo. Ela agia como se tudo fosse perfeitamente natural, esfregando em sua cara o abismo que havia entre os dois. Ele nunca tivera nada disso na vida e estava se comportando como uma criança, e ela parecia uma adulta a rir da sua cara. Evitando corar, ele lhe respondeu:

-Muito bem tratado, Sra. Malfoy.

Ela sorriu e não falou mais nada, apenas passando manteiga na sua torrada. Um silêncio muito constrangedor para Harry tomou conta do lugar, mas ela parecia calma como se nada a estivesse afetando. Ela tomou um gole de sua xícara e pareceu o notar novamente.

-Como sou uma má anfitriã! Dormiu bem? –sorriu ela.

Lá estava ela novamente a exibir-se. Estava agora ostentando o luxo e o conforto que tinham em casa. Ele sorriu ainda cerimonioso.

-Foi uma noite muito agradável.

-Ah, espero que tenha sido mesmo. Draco quer que o senhor seja bem tratado. –ela lhe deu um olhar incisivo- E será, com certeza.

Os pêlos da nuca dele se arrepiaram e agora realmente havia algo estranho.

-Por falar nele, onde está meu amigo Draco?

Ela franziu o cenho desdenhosa quando ele pronunciou a palavra "amigo" e então deu um fez um falso semblante de preocupação.

-Meu marido acordou indisposto essa manhã. Possivelmente ele se esbaldou muito ontem. O corpo cansa, sabe.

A ruiva estava de costas para os criados, mas Harry viu perfeitamente quando a mocinha de 16 anos franziu o cenho e olhou intrigada para o senhor que ela ao lado dela, que lhe fez um sinal para que ficasse quieta. Harry de repente sentiu um alarme lhe gritar que talvez a estadia naquela casa não fosse uma boa coisa a se fazer.

"Deixe essa vingança idiota de lado!" gritava sua consciência. Mas era difícil ouvir a sua consciência quando a voz doce dela estava falando.

-Meu marido não estava se sentindo muito bem, então tomou um remédio e está repousando. –ela o olhou como se lhe contasse um segredo- Temos um remédio muito bom aqui em casa, sabe?

Harry empalideceu. Sabia exatamente de qual _remédio_ ela estava falando e de repente tudo parecia muito estranho. Ela lhe falara como se estivesse contando uma piada que ele certamente não ia entender, mas é claro que ele entendia! Ele que revelara a ela o que aqueles _remédios_, de fato, eram! O que estava acontecendo?

-Sempre come tão pouco, Sr. Potter? –perguntou ela, olhando para o seu prato.

Ele há pouco sentia uma fome feroz, mas agora tinha perdido o apetite. Talvez pelo choque de se deparar com uma mulher muito mais forte do que imaginava, mas agora não lhe parecia muito agradável continuar se alimentando sobre o mesmo teto que ela.

-Eu... Eu não tenho muita fome pela manhã.

-Ora, pois eu tenho! –disse ela e deu uma pequena gargalhada, engolindo em seguida um grande pedaço de bolo.

A mocinha de 16 anos novamente olhou para o senhor, que ignorou-a. Percebia claramente que ele estava apenas fingindo não ver que havia algo estranho ali.

-Com licença, Milady, mas eu devo me retirar. Tenho alguns assuntos a tratar. Tenha um bom dia.

Ele levantou-se e fez uma reverência a ela, que curvou a cabeça e sorriu. Assim que saiu da casa, pediu ao criado que lhe levasse à feira e logo depois à casa de Nina. Na noite anterior Malfoy lhe dera dinheiro para gastar como bem entendesse. Até ontem à noite a vida parecia uma beleza dentro daquela casa, e agora se tornara o inferno. Aliás, o que lhe parecia era exatamente isso: Ginevra era o demônio.

Arriscara tudo por um anjo desprotegido, Gisele, e viera para descobrir que seu anjo era um anjo caído, bem diabólico por sinal. Deixara-se levar por aquela mulher, mas o que sabia daquilo tudo? Só o que ela lhe contara. Mas hoje as coisas lhe pareceram bem diferentes.

E se durante o Carnaval, quando se conheceram, Draco a estivesse mantendo dopada porque finalmente tinha conseguido virar o jogo? Não que pensasse que ele era uma vítima, muitas pessoas já lhe falaram que ele era perigoso, mas... E se esposa com quem ele se deitava todas as noites fosse igualmente perigosa?

E toda aquela história de Draco não fazia sexo com ela, hein? Provavelmente uma mentira ridícula. Uma mentira em que ele caíra como um idiota. Sentia o rosto corar de vergonha e ferver de raiva só pensar em como se deixara iludir tão facilmente por aquela mulher.

Parou em frente a casa de Nina, tinha de parecer bem ou ela podia ficar preocupada. Assim que entrou com um sorriso no rosto ela lhe atirou uma panela na cabeça, da qual ele desviou no último segundo.

-Natália, pro quarto! –ordenara a mulher.

Ele viu a menina apenas de relance, ainda estendeu a mão para ela, mas a garotinha passou correndo.

-Ora, Nina! –esbravejou- O que eu fiz agora?

Ela lhe encarava furiosa.

-Primeiro foi preso. Depois deixou que uma prostituta negociasse a sua liberdade. E ao invés de ir embora de uma vez, você foi pra casa do homem que lhe prendeu! Você é louco, Harry?

Ela realmente bufava. Imaginava como a negociação de Parvati e Draco deve ter parecido realmente nojenta para ela. Tentou agir normalmente.

-E você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Recusasse a oferta de Malfoy, e se ele se sentisse ofendido?

Ela lhe deu um sorriso sarcástico, é claro que ela percebia que nem o próprio Harry convencia a si. Estava perdendo o jeito.

-Eu vou lhe dizer isso de novo, e espero que seja pela última vez, Harry. Tom Riddle tem muitos homens. Vá embora!

-Nina, eu...

-E se Draco Malfoy for um dos seguidores dele? –interrompeu ela- A sua amiga deve ter lhe contado que ele também mantêm relações na alta sociedade. E se Malfoy for um dos homens dele, então a gente entende porque ele insistiu tanto para que você fosse para a casa dele.

Harry empalideceu e suas pernas bambearam, ele sentou-se no sofá velho da irmã. Ele a encarou e ela lhe deu um sorriso de piedade.

-Não tive uma só noite tranqüila desde que você voltou, Harry. Rezo todas as noites para que quando eu acordar você continue vivo. Por favor, vá embora.

-Certo –disse ele, a voz não mais que um sussurro- Certo.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou. Era a primeira vez que ela o abraçava desde que ela tinha 14 anos. Ele se sentiu mal por toda a desgraça que já tinha acontecido na vida dela, não a deixaria mais preocupada do que estava. É, quando chegasse a um lugar seguro mandar alguém vir buscá-la. Mas tinha que ir embora.

-Vou agora me despedir de Parvati e passo aqui mais tarde pra te dar um beijo. Agora tenho umas coisas pra resolver.

Deu um beijo na testa da irmã e saiu. Ia voltar para a Mansão por agora, enquanto Draco ainda estava dopado. Podia sair dali sem se despedir, não estava nem aí para a boa educação. Depois de sair daquela casa veria Parvati, então Nina e... Pé na estrada.

Estava triste, muito triste. A carruagem o levava e ele sentia um peso estranho no coração que não conseguia entender. Enquanto a carruagem seguia, ele passou observando as pessoas nas ruas. Toda vez que via casais ele se sentia pior e então entendeu. O pior de tudo é que doía saber no que toda aquela história tinha dado. Era muito fácil viver sem ter notícias da mãe e da irmã, mas agora sabia todo o estrago que tinha causado e isso lhe pesaria o coração todos os dias. E ele viera ressuscitar todo o horror de sua vida por uma mentira. Uma farsa. Ginevra Malfoy era a pior desgraça que já tinha lhe acontecido.

-Não... –debochou de si.

Não. Ela era a segunda pior desgraça. Talvez não por coincidência a primeira também era uma mulher. E uma mulher casada. É, talvez ele devesse se afastar dessas. "E das viúvas também" pensou, lembrando da Condessa. Agora só gostaria das donzelas.

-Isso mesmo. Lei nº 2: nada de mulheres casadas –disse em voz alta, como para garantir que isso agora era sua segunda lei.

Mas a primeira lei era nunca dormir na cama do casal. Droga, as duas leis eram contraditórias entre si.

-Certo, então só existe uma lei. E agora a lei é fugir das mulheres casadas.

Entrou na casa olhando para os dois lados. Subiu e jogou todas as suas poucas coisas numa trouxa e saiu do quarto, ainda olhando rápido. Quando passou em frente ao quarto do casal, ouviu um barulho. Alguma coisa caíra no chão e quebrara. Um grito muito alto começou a ser ouvido. Um grito de Draco, obviamente. O homem gritava de fúria, mas então o grito se tornou um lamento choroso.

Harry ficou ali, parado em frente a porta. Tinha ficado estático, sem conseguir mover um músculo. O que diabos acontecia nessa casa? Ouviu passos e quando se virou deu de cara com a ruiva. Ela o olhou estranhamente. Parecia que não gostava de vê-lo ali, na porta do quarto. Os olhos dela pousaram na trouxa na mão dela e ela deu um sorriso fraco. Ela andou calmamente até ele, e antes de girar a maçaneta o olhou num misto de seriedade e triunfo.

-Será melhor mesmo, Sr. Potter. Será melhor que o senhor parta. Melhor para todos nós. Espero que a sua estadia tenha sido_ marcante _o suficiente.

Do lado de dentro do quarto Draco ainda gemia e ele apenas balançou a cabeça, trêmulo e assustado demais para esboçar qualquer outra reação. Ela sorriu e tirou uma chave do bolso, com a qual abriu o quarto. Céus, ela tinha trancado o marido! E Harry nem sabia o que teria causado aquele grito. Bom, agora já não importava se ela estava fingindo que nada tinha acontecido entre os dois, não importava a vingança, só o que importava era deixar aquela casa. Assim que ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si ele apressou o passo e desceu as escadas correndo, tropeçando por pisar em falso.

Levantou-se e viu pela renda da cortina da janela que uma carruagem chegava à casa. Seria estranho passar por quem quer que fosse fugindo assim, mas ele não estava nem aí. Abaixou-se para pegar sua trouxa que tinha caído no chão e a empregada foi atender à porta.

-Bom dia, o Sr. Malfoy está? –perguntou uma voz galante e polida.

Harry estava abaixado catando um relógio de bolso que tinha caído para longe quando ouviu aquela voz. Todo o seu corpo se arrepiou e ele se viu totalmente paralisado. Olhou pelo vago reflexo do vidro da porta e reconheceu o homem.

Um sorridente Tom Riddle estava ali.

--------------------------------

N/A: Olá, pessoas! Meo Deos, finalmente o homem pareceu! Tava na hora de ele deixar de ser só um nome e um fantasma nessa história! E pra felicidade de vocês no próximo capítulo já começa a desvendar o passado do Harry! Bom, mas se você não está gostando da história, se que me xingar (não faça isso! resenhas só construtivas! rsrs), quer me matar ou simplesmente falar q ta gostando, então entre pra campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e mostre que não passo horas no pc à toa! Bjusss, Asuka

N/A2: Essa atualização teria sido feita ontem, mas o deu problema... A culpa não é minha! rsrs

miaka: Se o capítulo anterior foi sinistro esse então nem se fale!rsrs Mas o pior de tudo nem foi o Draco ser um corno manso, mas ser burro mesmo! Ao invés da Gina atacar o Harry, ela veio com tudo pra cima do marido! Hehe Ele se fudeu...rsrs Bjusss

Cathy Forthery: É, esse cap tb não é dos mais longos, eu não sou boa em fazer coisas longas. Mas pelo menos tem muita emoção rolando por aqui. Sim, o Harry se meteu em mais confusão indo morar com os Malfoy, como ele bem acaba de perceber nesse capítulo. Será que ele vai fugir? Rsrs Será que ele vai ficar e tentar fazer ela se lembrar? Eu não conto!!! Huahuahua Mas uma hora as coisas acontecem e vc fica feliz!rsrs Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Aff, não precisa sofrer do coração, não!rsrs É bom segurar as pontas pq esses três ainda vão aprontar muito, se começar a passar mal agora vc num chega até o fim!rsrs Ta aí a atualização, rsrs curte muito! Bjusss

Sil17: Se o Draco que é mau de fato ta sofrendo desse jeito, então imagina o Harry, coitado, o que não vai passar também. E o Tom agora apareceu, então é que o circo vai pegar fogo mesmo!rsrs Espere e verá! Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: huahua Não, de fato é o Draco que se ferra no fim!rsrs Não é tragédia!rsrsrs (eu ri muito com isso...rs) Mas até chegar no fim que é o problema!rsrs Vamos ver quem sobrevive até lá, não é mesmo? Bom, daqui pra frente as coisas continuam sinistras por algum tempo (ou pra sempre...). Aproveite!rsrs Bjusss

Anna Weasley Potter: É, realmente o Draco não presta. O pior é que agora a Gina vai usar das mesmas armas dele!rsrs Aí ele se ferrou...rsrs E H/G pra mim é o casal mais perfeito do mundo!!! Rsrs Mesmo que eles sofram um pouquinho antes de ficar juntos, hehe Bjusss


	11. Quites

**Capítulo 11- Quites**

-Bom dia, o Sr. Malfoy está? –perguntou uma voz galante e polida.

Harry estava abaixado catando um relógio de bolso que tinha caído para longe quando ouviu aquela voz. Todo o seu corpo se arrepiou e ele se viu totalmente paralisado. Olhou pelo vago reflexo do vidro da porta e reconheceu o homem.

Um sorridente Tom Riddle estava ali. Visivelmente mais velho, com algumas cicatrizes no rosto, mas sem dúvida era o mesmo. Harry continuou abaixado, paralisado, vendo o homem pelo reflexo do vidro da porta. A criada o convidou a entrar e, ainda agachado, Harry recuou um pouco pra trás, ficando fora do campo de visão do homem.

Todo o seu corpo tremia e ele estava a ponto de desmaiar ali mesmo. Tinha acabado. Tom Riddle colocaria as mãos nele e ele viraria pó muito em breve.

-Eu vou chamá-lo –disse a criada- Sente-se.

Ele se sentou de modo confortável e deu uma boa observada na sala da casa. Pelo seu porte e aparência, roupas finas e jeito elegante, Harry podia perceber que o homem realmente subira muito na vida. Lembrava-se de Tom Riddle com um pobre terno escuro e bem cuidado, com um chapéu conservado na cabeça, mas tudo bem simples. Até mesmo as maneiras dele estavam mais polidas, seus gestos mais leves. O Tom que conhecera era um boêmio um pouco mais fino, e o homem que via era um perfeito aristocrata.

Estava em tão profundo estado de choque que não percebeu a saída da criada e muito menos o retorno desta junto com a dona da casa. Ele viu um sapato branco parado ao seu lado e olhou para cima. Ginevra Malfoy lhe encarava totalmente espantada.

-O que...? –sibilou ela, mas ele lhe fez sinal para que não falasse mais nada.

A mulher bufou e sacudiu o vestido, andando até a sala. Tom Riddle levantou-se e beijou a mão dela.

-Bom-dia, Sra. Malfoy.

-Bom dia. O que deseja, Sr...?

-Riddle. Tom Riddle. –ela fez um aceno com a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso- Eu gostaria de ver o seu marido.

Ela fez sinal para que ele se sentasse novamente e sentou de frente para ele.

-É uma pena, Sr. Riddle. Mas hoje meu marido acordou indisposto e está repousando. Não creio que poderá recebê-lo hoje.

Riddle estava visivelmente contrariado, mas exibia um sorriso no rosto ainda assim.

-Sabe, Sra. Mafoy, é engraçado como até hoje eu e seu marido não nos conhecemos. Já ouvi falar muito dele e ele me causa muita admiração.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e o avaliou de cima a baixo, dando um sorriso forçado em seguida.

-Certamente que sim... –disse ela ainda fingindo um sorriso, mas seu semblante era levemente irônico- Há algo que queira deixar como recado? Eu posso adiantar o assunto da conversa com ele.

Ele deu uma risada e fez um muxoxo, obviamente achando ridícula a idéia de tratar de negócios com uma mulher. O rosto dela estava se contorcendo numa raiva contida.

-Não, não. Apenas diga que ele recentemente adquiriu uma peça que procuro há muito tempo para a minha coleção. Eu adoraria discutir com ele sobre isso. Posso voltar amanhã?

Ela tentou não fazer uma careta.

-Claro que sim, Draco estará a sua espera.

Ele se levantou e beijou a mão dela novamente, e ela o acompanhou até a porta.

-Sabe, Sra. Malfoy, tenho certeza de que eu e seu marido ainda seremos bons amigos.

Ela se limitou a mais um sorriso polido, mas assim que fechou a porta, por alguma razão seu coração estava disparado. Não gostara nada daquele homem, tinha a uma sensação de que se Draco e esse homem se unissem, nada de bom sairia disso. Afastou uma parte da renda da cortina e olhou o homem subir na carruagem e partir. Esperava não ter que vê-lo mais, mas ele voltaria amanhã para conversar com Draco. "E amanhã ele tem que estar bom" pensou ela.

Lembrou do marido e deu um suspiro. Tinha que vê-lo. Já voltava para o quarto quando teve que parar novamente. Harry Potter ainda estava agachado no chão, lívido e tremendo descontroladamente.

-Mônica! –gritou ela- Me ajude!

Ela se abaixou e o pegou pelo braço, que foi sem oferecer nenhuma resistência. Ela e a criada levaram-no até o sofá, onde ele ficou largado, olhando para o nada.

-Sr. Potter...? Sente-se mal? –afligiu-se a criada.

Ginevra já ia pedir a moça que trouxesse uma água com açúcar quando percebeu que algo estava estranho. Até minutos atrás o homem estava bem e estava de partida. Por que agora tudo isso?

-Mônica, leve um copo de água com açúcar para o Sr. Potter no escritório.

A mocinha saiu apressada e a ruiva simplesmente tocou o braço do homem.

-Siga-me.

Ele a seguiu sem consciência de si próprio, parecendo um zumbi. Sua vista estava escura, seu coração disparado e sua mente fervilhando. Não podia abandonar aquela casa. Certamente havia homens de Riddle lá fora. Entraram no escritório e ele largou-se numa poltrona qualquer.

-Vou voltar até o quarto para ver meu marido, Sr. Potter. Esteja aqui quando eu voltar. Não pense em fugir.

Fugir? Ainda há pouco era o que mais queria, mas nesse momento era seu pior pesadelo. Ele não percebeu direito quando ela saiu, nem deu atenção à criada que, desesperada, cuidava dele.

-------------

Ginevra abriu a porta do quarto e Draco bebia o copo d'água sorrindo. Aparentemente era a maior alegria da vida dele tomar aquela água. Chegava a ser deprimente. Ela sentou na ponta da cama.

-Não precisava ser assim, Draco –disse ela com calma.

Ele a olhou em profundo ódio, mas em seguida seu olhar voltou a ser impassível como sempre.

-Você sabe que comprar guerra comigo será arriscado demais para você –continuou ela- Você não pode se dar ao luxo de não saber que dia irá ganhar ou que dia irá perder. Que dia vai se levantar da cama ou que dia me deixará presa no quarto.

Ela parou e o encarou firme. Ele prestava atenção seriamente nela. Sabia que estavam negociando.

-Eu só quero respeito e ser bem tratada. Não há mais amor entre a gente, talvez nunca houve, mas não precisa ser assim –ela fez uma nova pausa.- A maioria dos casais que conhecemos não se amam, mas nem por isso estão tentando matar um ao outro.

-Certo. É só eu não te incomodar? –perguntou ele em tom prático.

-Não, Draco –disse ela balançando a cabeça de modo firme- É só você não me tratar como se eu fosse um ser inferior, mas alguém digno de sua atenção e do seu respeito.

Isso tudo parecia uma grande baboseira para Draco e ela continuava com aquela cara impassível. Então ela deu um sorriso triste e se levantou.

-Você não consegue ver a diferença, não é mesmo? Você é um ser infeliz, Draco.

Ele deu um sorriso de escárnio e a encarou.

-Não vejo você irradiando felicidade, Ginevra.

Ela sorriu timidamente e olhou para o chão, corando um pouco. Mas então pareceu mais confiante e levantou o olhar para encará-lo.

-Talvez... Mas eu acho que já te mostrei por hoje como as coisas podem mudar muito.

Ele ajeitou-se na cama, um pouco mais forte. O sedativo tomado durante a madrugada já tinha perdido parte do seu efeito. Seu sangue corria dando-lhe um novo ânimo.

-Ora, você fez tudo o que fez porque ainda está com muita raiva, mas em breve vai passar e você vai perder o jeito. Vamos Ginevra, pare com esse jogo ridículo. Nós dois sabemos que isso não é para você.

Ela sorriu desafiadora.

-Não é mesmo. Mas eu não vou deixar você me fazer sofrer nunca mais, Draco._ Nunca mais._

Havia toda uma aura nela que estava fazendo o sangue dele ferver. Céus, desde que ela começara com esses jogos, ele sentia-se cada vez mais atraído por ela. Passara toda a manhã odiando-se por ter sido dominado por uma mulher. No início odiara-se, então odiara-a, e todo o ódio foi transformando numa coisa que ele não conseguia explicar. Só de vê-la ali, em pé, sentia uma vontade louca de puxá-la e jogá-la na cama.

-Sabe o seu problema, Ginevra? –perguntou ele num tom superior, como quem explica algo ridículo para outra pessoa.

Ela revirou os olhos e sentou-se novamente, apoiando-se com uma das mãos no colchão.

-Não, por que você não me explica? –divertiu-se ela.

-Por que você é seca –disse ele em triunfo e o sorriso dela se extinguiu- Todas as outras mulheres casadas não se importam se o marido as traem, simplesmente porque elas têm filhos para criar. Mas você é seca.

Ele finalmente parecia ter atingido o ponto fraco dela. Ela estava séria e não parecia ter nada para responder. Ele deu novo sorriso.

-Mas nós podemos resolver isso –disse ele, como se tivesse esperado por esse momento desde que ela entrou no quarto.

-Hã? –espantou-se ela arregalando os olhos.

-Vamos ter um filho, Ginevra. Você não gostava de tentar, o sexo sempre te causou nojo. Mas se tivermos um filho, você me deixa em paz e tudo fica bem.

Ela parecia horrorizada, como se Draco tivesse feito a proposta mais absurda do mundo. Pensar em ter um filho de um monstro como aquele era incabível. Ele mexeu-se e, vendo que estava um pouco melhor, inclinou-se para ela. Ela manteve-se estática até que a boca dele chegasse bem perto da sua, quando ela finalmente pareceu se dar conta do que estava acontecendo. Levantou-se e recuou dois passos.

-Você é louco –foi tudo o que ela falou antes de sair do quarto.

Ela parou do lado de fora com a respiração ofegante. Não podia acreditar que ele havia lhe feito uma proposta dessas! Mas o pior não era a loucura de tudo em si, mas o olhar sedento que ele lhe lançara. Ele não podia estar falando sério, estava apenas jogando. É claro que ele não queria um filho. "Mas os homens não gostam de não ter filhos. Querem alguém para passar o nome". Não, ele não podia estar falando sério.

Ela ouviu uma gargalhada do lado de dentro e fez um sinal da cruz, como se isso pudesse afastá-lo de si. Pensou em trancar o quarto novamente, mas pensou que talvez já não fosse prudente. Não queria despertar mais nenhum tipo de idéia dessa no marido. Desceu as escadas e apoiou-se no sofá, colocando uma mão no coração. Ela respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se e a criada parou ao seu lado.

-Sra. Malfoy?

Ela olhou a menina e ela parecia desconsertada.

-De quem devo cuidar: do Sr. Malfoy ou do Sr. Potter?

Céus, ainda havia Harry Potter!

-Vá cuidar do seu patrão, Mônica. Deixe que eu vejo o que o Sr. Potter tem.

A mocinha assentiu.

-Eu já preparei uma sopa. Está ao lado dele, mas ele não quer comer.

A ruiva fez um muxoxo.

-Eu é que não darei na boca dele. De qualquer forma, vá ver se Draco precisa de alguma coisa.

Ela respirou fundo tentando arranjar forças para encarar mais essa situação e entrou no escritório. Ele ainda estava lá, alheio a tudo, largado na poltrona e com o olhar perdido. Ela parou em frente a ele, esperando que ele lhe dirigisse o olhar, mas ele não parecia vê-la. O que parecia é que ele estava tomado por um profundo pânico, a julgar pelo seu semblante.

-Sr. Potter...? –chamou ela.

Ele finalmente pareceu acordar do transe em que estava e levantou-se num pulo.

-Tem que me ajudar a fugir daqui! –pediu ele, puxando sua mão.

-O quê?! –espantou-se ela.

Ele andava de um lado para o outro, aflito.

-Eu preciso de Parvati, ela pode me ajudar. Mas eu não tenho como chegar até ela. –ele resmungava para si, mas então encarou-a.

-Me ajude a sair dessa casa sem ser visto.

Ela ainda o encarava estupefata demais para conseguir falar alguma coisa. Ele pareceu irritado e continuou?

-Ora, vamos! Você está doida para que eu vá, e eu já queria ir mesmo. –ele falava muito rápido e gesticulando muito, deixando-a tonta- Eu vou deixar essa vingança estúpida de lado, eu posso entrar na sua mentira. Você quer que eu finja que nada aconteceu? Pronto, então nós nunca nos vimos antes!

-Sr. Potter, do quê...?

-PARE COM ISSO! –exasperou-se ele, e ela assustou-se e tropeçou, caindo sentada no sofá- Você não precisa continuar mentindo. Se quer ficar com um marido que tenta lhe matar, que de dá sedativos, o problema é seu! Eu não vou mais tentar lhe impedir nem me vingar. Apenas _me tire daqui_.

Ele voltou a resmungar coisas sobre fuga e mencionando várias vezes uma tal de Parvati, mas ela não conseguia concentrar-se o suficiente pra entender a situação. Ela já estava desestabilizada quando entrara ali, e não estava preparada para enfrentar uma situação assim. Ele continuou resmungando e de repente a olhou sentada, assustada e confusa, encarando-o perplexa. Ela estava o irritando profundamente.

-Esse Riddle que entrou aí agora... –disse ele, sabendo que enquanto não falasse algo ela não ia tirar aquela expressão irritante da cara- Eu tenho, tive, um problema com ele. E agora ele vai querer acertar as contas. Ele vai me matar, ok? E eu ficaria muito feliz se você levantasse desse sofá, se mexesse e me ajudasse a salvar a minha pele. –ele deu um sorriso irônico- Pelo velhos tempos.

Ela ainda estava com aquela expressão. Parecia um animal acuado, e ele finalmente reparou que ela estava muito, muito pálida. Ele não poderia tê-la assustado tanto, poderia? Ficaram ambos se encarando, cada um com seus pensamentos e expressões. Foi ela quem quebrou o duro silêncio.

-Como sabe...?

Foi a vez dele de se sentir confuso.

-Como sabe que Draco já tentou me matar e que me dopava?

Ele deu um sorriso irônico e fez um muxoxo brusco e irritado. Ele já ia voltar a gritar e esbravejar quando ela levantou-se e fechou a porta, lançando-lhe um olhar obstinado.

-Como sabe disso? –repetiu ela, agora sua voz tomada por um traço de irritação.

Ele tinha ganas de esganá-la! Toda a sua vida correndo perigo e ela ali, ainda com fingimentos baratos. O pior era que a expressão de espanto no rosto dela parecia verdadeira. Realmente verdadeira.

-Ora, eu não vou acreditar nisso! –rugiu ele- Simplesmente não seria possível você realmente não se lembrar de mim, mas _convenientemente_ se lembrar de parar de tomar seus remédios!

-Eu não parei por conta própria –disse ela muito séria.

-Claro que não! Eu lhe contei a verdade sobre eles!

Ele estava levantando seu tom de voz e percebia que não devia fazer isso, apenas não conseguia evitar o contrário. Ela ainda estava com aquela expressão séria e determinada no rosto.

-Embora o senhor faça questão de repetir sua mentira exaustivamente, Sr. Potter, reafirmo que nunca o vi até o exato momento que apareceu em minha frente nessa festa. Se parei de ser dopada é porque cheguei a essa casa entre a vida e a morte, e graças a Deus minha sogra estava aqui e mandou chamar um médico. Sorte a minha que ela não sabia que eu já tinha um médico, e chamou por outro, um que percebeu o que me acontecia e alertou minha sogra. Ela é uma mulher boa e me contou a verdade, mas ama demais o filho e não teve coragem de encará-lo e dizer que havia desfeito a farsa dele. Ela se foi no dia em que ele chegou e me encarregou de contar que eu havia descoberto a verdade.

Harry a olhava embasbacado, parecia ter levado um soco na boca do estômago. Continuou encarando-a, que até então não havia mudado seu semblante.

-É uma mentira –disse ele, por fim- Mais uma das suas mentiras.

-Poderia ser –disse ela- Mas o que eu teria a ganhar com isso? Não saio por aí me infiltrando em casa de gente mais rica e mais poderosa que eu. Não ganho a vida mentindo em cada lugar que passo. Não tenho problemas com nenhum Tom Riddle e precisaria de um lugar seguro pra me esconder. –ela tinha os olhos bem estreitos nesse momento e lhe encarava com tanta intensidade que ele se sentia nu- Me parece, Sr. Potter, que o senhor conseguiu descobrir (sabe-se lá como) coisas sobre meu marido e eu e decidiu usar disso para se beneficiar. Mas deu errado, não é? O tal Riddle descobriu você aqui. E olha que não têm nem 24 horas que você está nessa casa. Eficiente ele, não?

Era a vez dele de ficar estupefato. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Se ela realmente estivesse falando a verdade (e agora ele começava a achar que talvez estivesse), então para ela, ele era só mais um boêmio mentiroso com assassino em seu encalço. Se ela realmente não estivesse mentindo, ela estaria pensando horrores dele e não teria dó nenhuma de lhe expulsar de sua casa nesse momento.

-Bom... Vamos supor que você não esteja mentindo –disse ele, tentando tornar a voz calma, e isso só a deixou ainda mais séria- Se você está falando a verdade e realmente não se lembra de mim, então eu tenho um problema. Mais de um, inclusive, mas também tenho uma solução. Como eu poderia saber que seu marido a dopava se não tivesse a conhecido anteriormente?

-Você poderia conhecer meu marido, ter descoberto a farsa dele e resolvido chantageá-lo.

Ele começava a ficar aflito novamente.

-Ok, mas como eu teria descoberto que ele tentou te matar?

-Da mesma forma que descobriu que ele me dopava.

-Ora, como eu teria descoberto isso? –exasperou-se, era mais uma revolta que uma pergunta, mas ela respondeu.

-Após essas atitudes meu marido já provou não ser um homem decente. E você também já provou não ser um homem decente, ou não teria um assassino em seu encalço. Homens desonestos sempre se relacionam e têm coisas a descobrir sobre o outro.

Não, não e não. Ela não podia ter invertido tudo. Ele era uma vítima! Ele havia salvado ela e se atravessara a Europa para vir encontrá-la e salvá-la mesmo arriscando sua vida! Não estava certo isso, não podia tudo terminar assim! Tinha que convencê-la da verdade, só assim ela lhe ajudaria.

-Você usou um vestido verde no Carnaval. E tinha uma máscara verde também...

-Ele pode ter te contado isso... –retrucou ela, num tom que beirava ao tédio.

-Draco havia lhe dado naquele dia para que vocês comemorassem juntos, mas ele te dopou e saiu sozinho...

-Você somou as coisas que ele te contou e o fato de que ele foi sozinho e viu que ele me dopou.

-Ele poderia ter simplesmente te deixado para trás, não? Mas eu sei que ele te dopou! –disse desesperado.

Ela parou e pensou um pouco, mas suspirou como se decretasse que não acreditava nele.

-Todos sabiam que eu era "doente" e que ele sempre falava que eu não saía por causa da "doença". Uma vez que você sabia o quer a doença era, óbvio que você sabe que ele me dopou.

Ela colocou a mão na maçaneta.

-Eu vou sair e vou até o delegado. Uma pessoa que se relaciona com um assassino boa coisa não é. Não serei cúmplice de uma morte, mas não vou encobrir um criminoso.

Ele estava lívido. Ela não podia estar fazendo isso com ele.

-Fique aliviado – disse ela em tom de conselho- Pelo menos na cadeia você não morrerá.

Ele tremia muito.

-Você não entende... Ele controla a polícia também. Ele vai me pegar de qualquer jeito. A única pessoa que pode me ajudar é você... –seu tom era de súplica- Por favor.

Ela abriu a porta.

-Pode fugir se quiser, mas eu não acho que você vai se arriscar –disse ela.

Ele correu e segurou a mão dela, ela estremeceu ao toque dele.

-Esse Riddle, ele quer me matar, mas eu não fiz nada. Ele me deu um pacote há muito tempo, mas uma pessoa em quem eu confiava me roubou. Ela disse que guardaria para mim e fugiu. Devia ser algo muito valioso, porque até hoje ele quer colocar as mãos em mim, mas não fui eu! Eu juro!

Não dava para saber se ela acreditava ou não, ela lhe olhava assustada por causa da tamanha emoção dele, que lhe segurava forte e suplicava muito. Ela tinha de acreditar.

-Como você vai se sentir se amanhã correr pela cidade que um homem desconhecido de olhos verdes foi assassinado brutalmente? Você pode não gostar nem confiar em mim, mas isso não é motivo para colaborar com um assassinato.

O último argumento dele pareceu enfim convencer ela a, pelo menos, não entregá-lo para a polícia. Ela fechou a porta novamente e o encarou séria.

-Não estou dizendo que acredito em você. Mas quero saber exatamente por que esse homem está atrás de você.

Harry se sentou e respirou profundamente, finalmente tinha uma chance de sair vivo dessa. Ele a encarou e viu que ela seria objetiva, então tomou fôlego e começou.

-Eu tinha 17 anos quando conheci o mundo boêmio. A minha primeira noite no bordel da Madame Rouge foi com uma mocinha novata também, Parvati, e talvez por identificarmos no outro uma inexperiência nossa, nós ficamos amigos depois de algum tempo –ela fazia uma careta enquanto ele contava, mas não interrompeu. Ele fingia não ver o desprezo dela- E por causa dessa amizade nós decidimos que nunca mais dormiríamos um com o outro. Então ela me apresentou uma novata que entrou pouco tempo depois: Cho.

Um sinal de reconhecimento passou pelo rosto dela, e ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-Sim, é justamente quem você está pensando.

Ela pareceu surpresa, mas só um pouco, então parecia estar se lembrando de algo.

-Eu ainda não morava aqui, nessa época ainda estava na casa do meu pai, mas a alta sociedade nunca esquece uma honra manchada. Já faz tempo que ouvi essa história.

Ele fez uma careta como se tivesse engolido um líquido muito amargo.

-Então, mas quando eu a conheci ninguém havia descoberto ainda. Ela usava o pseudônimo de Estrela Fugaz, porque aparecia de vez em quando e brevemente, mas o fato é que todas as vezes que ela aparecia tinha um tempinho para mim. Você entende agora, ela era casada e o marido, muito mais velho que ela, só tinha olhos para os negócios e vivia viajando. E toda vez que ele viajava, Estrela Fugaz iluminava o bordel da Madame Rouge.

Ela acomodou-se levemente no braço da poltrona, vendo-o assim tão sério, ela não podia deixar de pensar como ele, de fato, era bonito.

-Aparentemente muitas prostitutas se apaixonam ou fingem se apaixonar pelos mocinhos mais jovens. É sempre uma esperança de largar essa vida, entende? Eles sempre são inocentes e fáceis de se enganar. Eu sabia disso –ele fez uma careta- Na verdade, todos sempre sabem, mas sempre acham que pode ser diferente. Mas o fato é que comigo _era _diferente. Eu sabia que ela era casada com um rico, ela não precisava daquilo para viver! Ela só queria alguém que a amasse e a desse atenção, ao contrário do marido. E nós nos envolvemos mais do que deveríamos.

Ela pareceu incomodada ante a menção de um caso amoroso. Mexeu-se desconfortável e o olhou levemente irritada.

-Toda essa história é realmente necessária?

-Para que você realmente acredite em mim? Sim, é necessária.

Ela fez uma careta, mas ficou em silêncio. Ele voltou a falar.

-Começamos a marcar encontros fora do bordel, em dias de semana, muitas vezes debaixo do nariz do marido dela. Fizemos planos, sonhos. Aí um dia ela me apresentou um amigo que conhecera no bordel: Tom Riddle. Eu obviamente sabia que ele tinha sido cliente dela, mas ela falou que eu deveria me aliar a ele, e que aí eu ganharia dinheiro o suficiente para nós fugirmos, que só com as jóias que ela tinha não daria por muito tempo.

Ele parou e olhou pro nada, como buscando uma memória bem remota.

-Eu... Eu não sei como lhe explicar –disse, com a voz meio em devaneio- Ele sabia conquistar, entende? Ele era uma cara daqueles que, numa mesa de cartas, convencia a todos que tinha um jogo bom na mão e fazia todo mundo desistir, mas no final ele não tinha nada. Ele sabia convencer os outros de que estava certo, e mais, sabia como fazer com que as pessoas ficassem do lado dele e fizessem coisas para ele. Eu gostei dele, ele era engraçado e tinha umas idéias malucas. Mas eu falei que roubar não era comigo, e inclusive pedi desculpas a Cho por isso. Ele falou que eu não precisaria roubar nada, apenas guardar o que ele me entregasse e então repassar quando ele mandasse e para quem mandasse. Eu relutei muito, ainda parecia meio errado, mas pela Cho eu aceitei.

-E quando descobriram tudo sobre ela? –perguntou a ruiva, já curiosa e ansiosa para que a história acabasse.

-Dias antes de eu receber a entrega. O marido já desconfiava que ela o estava traindo e mandara alguém seguí-la. Foi um escândalo, você teria que estar nessa cidade para ver que não se falava em outra coisa. A esposa de um lorde virando prostituta por vontade própria. Ela ficou presa dentro de casa durante aqueles dias e eu finalmente recebi o primeiro objeto de Tom. Era um embrulho pequeno, nunca quis saber o que tinha lá. Cheguei e deixei em casa, mas minha mãe andava fuçando minhas coisas naquela época, e eu resolvi deixar em outro lugar. Fui até o bordel para pedir que Parvati guardasse, mas quem eu encontrei foi Cho.

"Ela tinha fugido de casa e tinha parado ali para pegar algumas coisas. Nós conversamos muito rápido e ela me convenceu a deixar que ela guardasse o objeto, porque a noite encontraria Riddle, disse que ele estava ajudando-a na fuga. Eles eram amigos, eu achava, e por isso acreditei e entreguei o pacote para ela. Nós ainda combinamos que assim que Riddle me pagasse pelo serviço naquela noite, nós fugiríamos. Nos despedimos e marcamos um encontro, mas ela nunca apareceu. Apenas Riddle, que surgiu com dois capangas cobrando o pacote e me acusando de roubá-lo. Não sei como consegui fugir, foi tudo muito rápido. Mas assim que me vi em segurança, pensei que não valia a pena voltar para tentar explicar o que aconteceu. Ele não acreditaria em mim de qualquer forma."

O escritório caiu em novo silêncio. Ele estava perdido em suas próprias lembranças e pensamentos e ela o observava profundamente. Ele parecia estar falando a verdade, teria que ser muito bom ator para fingir de tal forma. Bom, de qualquer modo, se não o ajudasse agora sua consciência não teria paz nunca em saber que poderia ter evitado um assassinato, mesmo que de um possível bandido.

-Digamos que a sua história seja verdade, Sr. Potter. O que pretende fazer para escapar com vida, mesmo que eu o ajude a sair com segurança dessa casa?

Ele a encarou totalmente desolado. Teria que pedir ajuda a Parvati, mas até chegar a ela, já estaria morto há muito tempo. Se muito remotamente Ginevra concordasse em ir até o bordel, provavelmente ela seria seguida e Riddle saberia que ele estava planejando uma fuga.

-Eu... Não vejo outra alternativa a não ser continuar nessa casa até que Parvati venha me procurar. –disse ele, sentindo-se derrotado- Ela é minha última esperança. Eu espero que assim que ela souber que Riddle já me descobriu, venha direto ao meu encontro.

Ginevra estava calada e pensava com os olhos estreitos, num sinal de concentração. Ele ficou observando-a. Ela murmurava algumas coisas e às vezes balançava a cabeça, como que para afastar uma idéia estúpida. Por fim seu rosto iluminou-se e ela levantou-se satisfeita. Olhou o relógio e deu um sorriso.

-Vamos colocar as coisas dessa forma, Sr. Potter. Eu não gosto de você, tenho certeza de que você é um patife que se aproveita dos outros e não acredito muito nessa sua história, mas o fato é quero você fora da minha casa e quero minha consciência tranqüila. Só por isso vou lhe ajudar.

O coração dele disparou de felicidade. Ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraçá-la, mas achou que ela mudaria de decisão caso ele fizesse isso.

-Acabo de me lembrar que esta noite o padre Joseph virá jantar conosco, uma vez que ontem ele não pôde comparecer à nossa festa. Draco obviamente estará acamado e ficará no seu quarto, então eu posso agir tranqüilamente. –ela começou a andar vagarosamente de um lado para o outro- Vou pedir a ele que tire você dessa casa, que apenas não quero um hóspede que me ofendeu aqui dentro, mas não quero desacatar meu marido. Ele aceitará isso sem nenhuma contestação. Quando ele partir, já estará escuro, e mesmo que alguém esteja vigiando essa casa, não perceberá que entraram duas pessoas na carruagem ao invés de uma.

-Mas o que eu farei depois? –perguntou ele, já se preocupando se isso daria certo.

-A paróquia dele fica um pouco longe daqui, e se você estiver certo, os homens de Riddle estarão ainda por aqui vigiando. Vista uma roupa de algum frei, raspe a sua cabeça e parta essa noite.

Ele ponderou o plano por alguns segundos, e então percebeu que era o melhor que dava para fazer. Não teria, novamente, como se despedir de Nina e Parvati, mas elas ficariam felizes de saber que ele não fora apanhado e morto. Ele ouviu o ruído da porta abrindo e a encarou.

-Se me dá licença, eu vou me arrumar.

As poucas horas que faltavam para o jantar lhe pareceram intermináveis. Não tinha ninguém para conversar, não podia sair de casa e estava muito tenso. Ainda passou pela porta do quarto do casal várias vezes para ver se escutava alguma conversa, mas a casa era um silêncio absoluto. Quando finalmente o padre chegou, achava insuportável toda a amabilidade de Ginevra para com ele e como ela adiava o assunto para depois do jantar.

Ele comeu muito e em silêncio, não sabia quando seria a sua próxima refeição. Ficou extremamente aliviado em ver que Draco, de fato, ainda estava sedado na cama, pois tudo seria muito mais difícil com ele ali, senão impossível. Muitas vezes se pegava olhando-a profundamente, absorvendo cada gesto dela. Uma história comovente, a deles, mas com um final extremamente triste, para não ser quase trágico. Ele tinha arriscado tudo por ela, mas ela sequer se lembrava da noite que passaram juntos, e ainda por cima o detestava. "Pelo menos não vai terminar em morte" pensou ele.

O irônico é que os papéis tinham se invertido. Antes ele não acreditava nela, agora era ela quem não acreditava nele. Finalmente aceitava que ela não se lembrava de nada. "Provavelmente pela mistura infeliz de fraqueza ao álcool, muito álcool e sedativos" amargurou-se. Ele ia embora e ela sequer saberia que eles tinham passado uma noite juntos.

Paciência.

-Gostaria de uma xícara de café? –ofereceu a ruiva ao padre, assim que o jantar terminou.

-Com prazer, Sra. Malfoy.

-Vamos ao escritório, lá será mais agradável –ela encarou Harry- Sr. Potter, se nos dá licença...

Os dois saíram e Harry achou que demoravam muito naquele lugar. Olhou pela janela e viu que a noite finalmente tinha caído, e isso lhe deu algum conforto. Quando saíram de lá, ela parecia muito satisfeita, embora o padre parecia meio contrafeito. O cocheiro deu a volta com a carruagem para pegar Harry e o padre pelos fundos, e a criada trouxera uma pequena trouxa de comida para ele.

Ginevra beijou a mão do padre e ele sorriu para ela, entrando na carruagem logo em seguida. Ela então o encarou.

-Eu não sei como lhe agradecer –disse ele, com a voz embargada.

Sentia uma leve vontade de chorar. Era a última vez que a via e pensar na curta, porém intensa história deles lhe doía.

-Reze por mim, então, Sr. Potter. Reze para que o meu marido não consiga me matar como ele vem tentando.

Ele não conseguiu evitar a lembrança de que quando a salvara, ela sequer o agradecera, muito ao contrário, brigara com ele, exigindo que ele a tivesse deixado morrer. Estavam quites, embora ela não soubesse disso. Deu um sorriso triste e fez uma reverência para ela e preparou-se para entrar na carruagem quando ela o chamou.

-Sr. Potter, posso fazer uma pergunta? –seu tom era polido, mas não escondia uma curiosidade.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

-Se tudo o que me disse for verdade, então me surgiu uma dúvida. Por quê voltou?

Ele não pôde conter outro sorriso triste e um aperto violento no peito quando a respondeu:

-_Por você_.

Ele não quis ver a reação dela, apenas subiu na carruagem e fechou a porta atrás de si. Enquanto saiam daquela mansão tão maldita para ele, ele abaixou-se na carruagem e cruzou os dedos, torcendo para que quando o sol raiasse, ainda estivesse vivo.

-----------------------------------

N/A: Olá pessoal! Aff, esse capitulo custou, mas saiu! E bem grande, pra compensar uma semana de atraso!rsrs Só justificando, eu mudei de casa e isso causou muuuuuito transtorno, e por causa disso foi impossível escrever na semana passada, porque mesmo depois de terminar a mudança, organizar os trem tudo também não foi fácil. Mas, atualização feita, espero que todo mundo fique feliz!rsrs E se você ficar feliz entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz!" e ilumine o meu dia também!rsrs Bjuss, Asuka

N/A2: Galera, só dessa vez eu não vou poder responder resenha por resenha, pq tenho um milhão d problemas pra responder, mas muuuuuuuito obrigada pelas resenhas e por acompanharem a fic! Bjussss


	12. Separados

**Capítulo 12 - Separados**

Ela ficou imóvel vendo a carruagem ser engolida pela noite, atordoada demais para pensar qualquer coisa. Durantes longos minutos ficou do lado de fora da casa, sentindo a brisa e olhando as estrelas sem pensar em nada.

Pronto. Estava livre. Com o estranho fora de casa ela e Draco não precisariam mais medir forças, cada um ficaria no seu canto, como vinha acontecendo desde que ela descobrira a verdade.

A questão é que agora que o estranho se fora, ele lhe parecia familiar. Ou talvez nem fosse isso, talvez a sensação amarga e apertada que tinha fosse só ela amolecendo de toda aquela fúria, assim como Draco previra. Bem ou mal, a verdade é que a voz de Harry Potter retumbava em sua mente, num infinito 'por você'. Seria verdade?

-Sra. Malfoy? –chamou a criada, despertando-a de seus devaneios- O Sr. Malfoy está muito agitado no quarto.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e seguiu direto para o quarto rezando para que Draco a deixasse em paz, pois tudo o que ela queria nesse momento era afundar nos travesseiros e dormir. Entrou no quarto em silêncio e percebeu que 'agitado' era bondade da empregada, ele parecia furioso.

-Que foi agora? –perguntou ela, num tom de tédio.

-Harry Potter deixou essa casa? –esbravejou.

O coração dela disparou novamente, porque mesmo fora da casa ele continuava a estar ali?

-Sim, ele escolheu partir. E eu é que não iria segurá-lo aqui –disse num tom casual.

Draco estreitou os olhos.

-O que você fez a ele?

Ela deu uma gargalhada e foi para trás do provador se trocar. Draco ainda a olhava furioso.

-A questão não é o que eu fiz a ele, Draco –divertiu-se ela- Mas o que eu fiz a você. Acho que ele não achou muito confiável permanecer por aqui.

Ela saiu do provador rindo da cara de Draco, mas logo a sua gargalhada morreu. O olhar furioso dele transformou-se num espanto assim que a viu. Havia uma surpresa e um desejo muito forte nos olhos dele. Ela corou levemente, mas tentou manter-se impassível. Ela deu sentou-se na cama de costas para ele e pegou um terço, começando a rezá-lo baixinho, torcendo para que ao final da reza, o marido já tivesse adormecido.

Como ela estava de costas, não pôde ver que sua estratégia de rezar não estava funcionando muito. Após passar todo o dia numa cama, a última coisa que Draco sentia era sono, muito ao contrário, agora que a via tão perto de si, e contraditoriamente tão pura depois de ter sido tão infernal, algo queimava muito forte dentro dele e gritava para tê-la para si.

Ele esperou calado durante todo o terço, embriagado de olhá-la, mesmo que de costas. De repente se lembrava porque a escolhera como noiva. Ginevra era a pessoa mais encantadora que ele já havia conhecido. Era divertida, pura, elegante e linda. E rica, é claro. Suas famílias eram bem relacionadas há muitos anos, mesmo antes deles nascerem. Ela havia sido prometida a um outro rapaz, mas o infeliz morrera ainda criança vítima de uma epidemia. Ela era a esposa dos sonhos de todos os homens da região. E hoje era a sua esposa, e que diferença isso fazia?

Assim que ela colocou o terço de lado ele tocou o ombro dela, afastando uma mecha do cabelo dela. Ela estremeceu e o olhou assustada, levemente pálida. Ela provavelmente sabia o que ele queria.

-Eu não estava caçoando de você está tarde, Ginevra –disse ele com a voz grave- Eu realmente penso daquela forma.

-De forma? –desconversou ela, tirando a mão dele de si e deitando de costas para ele.

-Acho que já passou da hora de nós termos um filho –concluiu ele, sério.

Ela tremeu por dentro e por fora e fechou os olhos bem apertados. Sempre odiara o sexo e das poucas vezes que o fez, sentia uma vontade enorme de sair correndo. Mas era o dever dela, gerar filhos. Além de ter de obedecer ao marido. Ela não o respondeu e esperou que ele se irritasse com ela e desistisse de tudo isso.

Mas essa estratégia também não dava certo e ele ignorou o desgosto dela e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, que ao invés de arrancar gemidos dela, arrancava lamúrias. Ela não podia resistir, sabia que esse era um direito dele, aliás, durante muito tempo até mesmo desejou que ele voltasse a exigir tal direito, mas na atual situação isso lhe parecia uma enorme penitência.

Ele começou a arrancar a própria roupa e ela mordeu os lábios bem forte, tentando não chorar. Depois de tudo que tinham feito um ao outro, deixar Draco possuí-la parecia a derrota _mais vergonhosa_ de todas. E ainda havia um fato que ela tentava ignorar com todas as suas forças. Ainda havia aquele eco surdo vindo de uma voz distante que repassava em sua mente: por você, por você, por você... Pensar que um dia poderia ter sido amada da forma que Harry Potter lhe dissera fazia parecer que talvez o adultério não fosse um pecado ou um mal tão grande assim.

Tentou afastar esses pensamentos da mente e se concentrou no marido, que agora já arrancava a sua roupa fora também. Apesar de tudo, pelo que podia se lembrar, ele nunca fora tão carinhoso. De outras vezes ele não "perdera tempo" beijando-a, fora logo arrancando todas as roupas e indo direto ao que queria, coisa que ele conseguia rápido, quando então se virara e dormia. Mas dessa vez ele parecia mais delicado, diminuindo um pouco da angústia dela.

"Pense no seu filho, pense no seu filho" pensava freneticamente, para não ter que ver ou sentir aquele momento. Mas o fato é que o seu corpo não obedecia à sua mente, e ao contrário de todas as outras vezes, desta vez ele respondia. O toque dos lábios dele causava sensações estranhas que ela queria evitar, mas não estava conseguindo.

Ela resistiu por muito tempo, mas quando finalmente deixou um gemido escapar dos seus lábios, Draco os calou com um beijo. Ela ainda sentia todo aquele furacão de sentimentos contraditórios entre si, e para afastar qualquer culpa na consciência, medo ou tristeza pensava no filho. Um filho e tudo isso acabaria. Ou não.

Harry acordou num pulo, o sol na sua cara. Imaginava que ainda estava muito cedo, pois ao longe no horizonte ainda havia partes escuras. Ele se levantou da cama dura e de repente se viu olhando para o crucifixo pregado na parede e pensando em algo para dizer como gratidão. Nunca fora religioso, nunca dera atenção a nada disso. Não acreditava em céu, inferno ou em anjos, mas diante de tudo que lhe acontecera, ele ainda estar vivo parecia um milagre.

Alguém bateu a porta e ele abriu com cauteloso. Um frei franzino e alto sorria para ele.

-Bom dia, irmão Ezequiel –sorriu o frei.

-Bom dia –respondeu meio sem-graça.

-O Padre Joseph gostaria de vê-lo. Siga-me.

Ele acenou a cabeça e seguiu em silêncio. Devia ter incluído na mentira da noite anterior que também tinha feito voto de silêncio, porque morria de medo de falar algo que não devia. Seu vocabulário chulo, próprio dos boêmios, não ficaria bem em uma casa paroquial como esta. Seguiu tentando observar meticulosamente os gestos e modo de agir dos que moravam ali, tentar adaptar-se para não ser pego. Assim que entrou na sala que o padre Joseph o esperava, o frei saiu e ele respirou levemente aliviado.

-Nunca estive tão tenso por antas horas a fio –desabafou ele, jogando-se numa cadeira de madeira.

O padre o olhava em desaprovação.

-Aceitei trazê-lo porque foi um pedido feito pela adorável Sra. Malfoy, que Deus sabe que já sofreu muito nessa vida. Achei que para ela ter um hospede que a ofendeu em público seria uma tortura a mais e que se eu podia evitar, eu evitaria.

Harry sentou-se mais aprumado, tinha a absoluta certeza de estar ouvindo um sermão.

-Eu trouxe o senhor, emprestei-lhe essas roupas que não próprias ao senhor e ainda fiz algo que acho abominável: menti. Criei toda essa história de irmão Ezequiel, mas não pense que continuarei a sustentar essa mentira. O senhor pode tomar sua refeição quando sair dessa sala, mas depois deve partir.

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

-Posso partir com essa roupa? –pediu, sério.

O padre fez uma careta, mas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Muito obrigado, padre.

O padre estendeu a mão e, repetindo o gesto que vira a ruiva fazer, Harry a beijou. Agradeceu mais uma vez e saiu. Ele foi ao refeitório e comeu somente o suficiente, algo lhe dizia que teria que andar muito e ele não pretendia estar com o estômago cheio para atrasar-lhe.

Voltou no seu quarto e pegou sua pequena mala, despedindo-se amigavelmente de todos enquanto saía. Assim que pôs os pés fora da igreja e que olhou para trás, o sol já estava forte, mas as pessoas começavam só agora a sair de suas casa. O movimento pela rua era muito pouco. Quando voltou seu olhar para frente ele viu uma carruagem em direção a igreja e involuntariamente ele tremeu.

A carruagem vinha em tal velocidade que ele não podia se enganar. Ninguém mais tinha um assunto urgente a resolver a essa hora do dia. Ninguém além de Tom Riddle. Ele não podia correr ou assumiria a culpa logo de cara, então fingir ser realmente um frei era sua única e insignificante opção. Tinha nas mãos um chapéu para colocar na cabeça contra o sol, mas algo lhe mandava não colocá-lo. Riddle estava procurando um rapaz jovem, de olhos verdes e cabelo escuro, e não um frei careca. Aproveitando a deixa para mentiras, encurvou-se e fingiu-se corcunda, começando a andar, torcendo para que a carruagem não o parasse.

Tal como esperava, a carruagem passou furiosamente por ele e foi parar mais logo a frente, com Riddle descendo em passos firmes e dirigindo-se para dentro da igreja. Ele apressou o paso sabendo que estava perdido. Riddle olharia todos ali um por um, seus capangas revistariam o lugar e não o achariam e então ele chegaria à conclusão óbvia: que Harry era o frei careca e corcunda por quem havia passado. Deveria entrar em um beco e trocar de roupa e colocar o chapéu? Talvez tivesse alguma chance a mais assim.

Ele virou a esquina a procura de um beco e sentiu uma mão tampar sua boca e o puxar. Ele resistiu e preparava para brigar quando foi empurrado para dentro de uma carruagem. Mas não era Riddle quem estava em frete a ele. Era Parvati. A amiga estava despenteada e exibia olheiras profundas, mas sorria aliviada.

A carruagem corria muito e ela lhe abraçou bem forte, abraço este que ele também retribuiu com força. Ela se separou e o olhou espantada.

-Careca? –riu levemente- Confesso que eu não pensaria nisso! Só você, Harry.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso sem graça.

-Não fui eu que pensei, foi Ginevra.

Ela viu que ele não queria tocar no assunto e fez um muxoxo com a mão.

-Bom, tanto faz. O importante é que você ainda está vivo –falou afobada.

Mas assim que ela falou os dois pareceram ainda mais constrangidos. O ainda na frase dela dava uma impressão de que muito em breve ele morreria. Ao invés de tentar consertar a frase, ela continuou num tom mais sério:

-Todas as saídas da cidade estão sendo vigiadas, Harry. Você não poderia sair.

Ele tentou controlar seu nervosismo.

-Mas eu estou com uma aparência diferente do que os homens de Riddle foram informados! Como poderiam...?

-Todos eles já sabem que você se refugiou na igreja, então olhariam um frei com o dobro do cuidado. E todos os boêmios certamente serão muito bem olhados.

-O porto...? –indagou fazendo uma careta, já certo da resposta.

-Impossível. Praticamente todos aqueles homens já fizeram algum tipo de trabalho pro Riddle, mesmo não sendo um dos homens dele. Ele paga bem, sabe. Além disso, a ameaça também costuma fazer efeito. –ela parou e tentou dar uma risada- Hoje será um dia ruim para todos os que tentarem embarcar clandestinamente.

Ele sorriu acompanhando-a, mas a vontade que tinha era o oposto dessa. O que iria fazer?

-Deixei Padma me fazendo um favor enquanto eu tentava descobrir o que tinha acontecendo com você –respondendo a uma pergunta que ele não chegara a fazer- Ela arranjou uma casa no centro para você. É pequena e não tem muitos móveis, mas você terá que agüentar enquanto não puder fugir.

-Eu nunca vou poder fugir –desesperou-se ele, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos- Vou ficar preso nessa cidade para sempre, até que Riddle me encontre e me mate.

-Eu vou fazer de tudo para que isso não aconteça, Harry.

Ele levantou seu olhar e dessa vez quem abraçou foi ele. Ficaram assim um tempo até que a carruagem parou. Eles saíram rápido e entraram numa portinhola enferrujada e seguiram num beco estreito. Ao final um pequeno quintal cheio de mato estava a frente da porta do que parecia ser um casebre.

-Não está muito limpo também, não... –desculpou-se ela- Mas não dava para fazer muita coisa.

Ele olhou a sala nem tão pequena, com uma mesa e três cadeiras sem par, um sofá de dois lugares e sorriu. Parecia muito bom, e não estava sujo de verdade, só havia um pouco de pó. Ele deu um beijo no rosto dela e entrou e viu a cozinha, com um pequeno forno a lenha e um balcão velho para preparar os alimentos. Havia um porta pequena do lado que ele imaginava ser a dispensa.

-E já está abastecida –disse ela, orgulhosa.

E sorriu mais animado e foi para o quarto, onde havia uma cama de casal com um colchão fino coberto uma colcha singela. Um criado-mudo ao lado e um guarda-roupa bem pequeno.

-Eu não tenho muitas roupas mesmo... –riu ele.

Entrou no banheiro e tudo estava em ordem também. Ele abraçou a amiga mais uma vez.

-Não sei como posso lhe agradecer...

-Não saia de casa –disse ela, muito séria- Em hipótese alguma.

-Pode ficar certa que não o farei.

-Eu e Nina não viremos visitá-lo, certamente também vamos ser seguidas daqui pra frente. Mas já paguei uma senhora vizinha para que venha aqui todos os dias ver se você precisa de alguma coisa.

-Certo.

-Quando puder, eu virei te ajudar a fugir –disse ela, já se aproximando da porta.

Novamente os dois se abraçaram e permaneceram assim por um tempo. Ela então interrompeu o abraço, lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e partiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Os três dias que se seguiram foram um inferno para Ginevra. Draco a todo momento lhe lançava olhares estranhos que ela tentava ignorar. Sua consciência se culpava, achando que talvez desejasse intimamente que os dois voltassem a viver em guerra. Não estava suportando aquela _trégua_.

Mas o domingo chegou e ela nunca se viu tão feliz de ir à missa. Durante um bom tempo não teve que prestar atenção em Draco, apenas no padre, embora não entendesse nada de latim. Ainda assim tudo aquilo lhe confortava: as leituras, os cânticos. Pensar que ainda havia um refúgio era consolador.

Quando a missa terminou, Draco, contrafeito, a esperou ainda um tempo, pois ela havia se fechado no confessionário.

-Eu sinto que isso é errado, padre. Eu não quero que meu marido me toque, e fico desejando que ele faça algo errado para eu poder me vingar dele. Fico desejando fazer algo contra ele a todo momento.

-Mas você sabe que não deve fazer isso, não é mesmo, filha?

-Sei.

-Deus nos diz que...

O padre se aprofundou num sermão do qual ela não ouviu muito, pois sua cabeça já começava a vagar novamente. Teria que voltar agora com Draco e permanecer com ele. E um dos versículos lidos havia sido "crescei-vos e multiplicai-vos". Sabia que Draco usaria isso contra ela.

Assim que saíram do confessionário ela olhou Draco lá fora e mordeu o lábio, num sinal de ansiedade.

-Padre... Sabe que fim levou o meu hospede que lhe confiei?

O padre não disfarçou uma careta.

-Foi embora pela manhã. Logo depois chegou um homem procurando-o, mas eu disse que ele já havia partido. –o padre tremeu, como se lembrasse de algo- O homem ficou furioso. Eu mesmo cheguei a temer. Você fez bem de se livrar dele, minha filha, ele não parecia ser um homem decente.

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo e beijou-lhe a mão, indo encontrar-se com Draco. Seu coração estava pesado. Como se já não bastasse o marido, agora ainda lhe pesava uma dúvida: Riddle teria achado Harry Potter depois disso ou não? Ele estaria ainda vivo?

Ela sentou-se na carruagem e deixou a cabeça pendida para o lado da janela, completamente desolada. Assim que a carruagem começou a andar ela viu. Levemente diferente pela roupa de frei e pela careca reluzente, parado na esquina estava Harry Potter olhando fixamente para ela. Ginevra aprumou-se para olhar direito, mas a carruagem já andara e ela o perdeu de vista.

Encostou-se na cadeira com o coração disparado.

-Alguma coisa, querida? –perguntou Draco desconfiado, olhando torto para o súbito rompante dela.

-Não... Tolice minha. –respondeu, tentando manter a voz controlada.

Olhou novamente a janela e tentou se resignar. Teria que esperar pelo próximo domingo.

--------------------------

N/A: Olá pessoal! Aff, não é que ela finalmente está se rendendo aos encantos do Harry? E olha que ela nem lembrou ainda!rs Mas uma hora ela chega lá!rs Só avisando, essa semana acaba as minhas tão fatigadas férias, mas eu não acho que nesses primeiros dias de aula eu não possa escrever. Vou fazer de tudo para garantir pelo menos uma atualização por semana! Bom, se você chegou até aqui, faça parte da campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e seja uma boa pessoa!rs Bjusss, Asuka

miaka: Se antes o Draco só tinha assustado a Gina, agora ele tornou a vida dela um pesadelo!rs Esse casamento dela não dá certo mesmo, coitada!rs Mas talvez esteja chegando ao fim, hehe Pelo menos agora ela já não para de pensar no Harry!rs Aproveite o capitulo! Bjusss

Michelle Granger: E lá volto eu com os meus capítulos pequenos, huahuahua Eu juro que não consigo fazer uma média do tamanho capitulo anterior! Sorry!rs Mas pelo menos você acertou, as palavras do Harry martelando na cabeça dela estão fazendo efeito!rs Eles aidna vão se entender! Bjusss

aNGeLa.xD: Eu também não gosto da Cho! Huahuahu Nunca fui com a cara dela. E óbvio que não ia perder a chance de detonar com ela por aqui...rs Aff, nem me fale na resposta dele pra Gina, quem me dera que alguém falasse um trem desses pra mim!rs E ela nem pra aproveitar direito, huahuahua Mas ela ainda consegue!rs Ta indo...rs Bjusss

Ara Potter: Eu sei que deu muita pena do Harry, eu também senti!rs Mas pode ficar tranqüila, em breve o tormento dele vai passar pelo menos um pouco! Pelo menos já deu pra ver que ela está mais do que tentada ao adultério, né?rs Bjusss

Mari Dias: Bom, esse capítulo foi mais pra situar as coisas do que pra ter ação mesmo, embora esse final deixa prometendo muita coisa no próximo capítulo. Porque, sim, o próximo capítulo é pra fazer todos os fãs H/G feliezes!rs Bjusss

JulyBlack: Ela esqueceu mas isso não impedde o fato de que ela está se apaixonando por ele mesmo sem lembrar de tudo que já aconteceu entre eles!rs E se servir de consolo, o próximo capítulo as coisas vão ser mais felizes pra eles e pra você!rs Só não fica triste com a Gina, rs ela que não sabe o que está perdendo, porque senão já tinha largado mão de tudo!rs Bjusss

Dianna.Luna: É, ma filha, a Gina é esquecida mas não é boba não. Já percebeu que com um cara desses dando mole não pode deixar a chance escapar!rs Fica tranqüila que eles vão se acertar...rs Bjuss

Lyla Evans Higurashi: SIM!rs Ela está mais que balançada agora!rs E nem ta importando mais o fato de ela não lembrar de nada, porque dá-lhe paixão à vista!rs Esses dois vão pegar fogo no próximo capítulo!rs Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: Aff, eu entendo bem quando a cabeça só pensa em provas, rsrs no meu caso sempre é 'trabalhos', rsrsr e nem sei se é melhor!rs Daki uns dias volta a luta. Mas pelo menos aki por enquanto as coisas vão bem. Aliás, vão melhorar ainda mais!rs Bjusss

Cathy Forthery: Ah, que nada, tava muito cedo pra ela lembrar do Harry!rs Tem que acontecer algo que traga essa memórias bem lá do fundo de volta!rs Mas... vamos dizer que um caminho alternativo está surgindo!rs rsrsr Sobre a Cho, ela realmente é uma vaca e eu a odeio!rs Nunca gostei dela...rs Só o Draco, coitado, que eu gosto dele, por isso ele foi feliz nesse capítulo!rs Embora eu possa adiantar que voltará a ser corno no capítulo que vem!rs Bjusss


	13. Gina

**Capítulo 13- Gina**

A semana fora uma tortura. Tortura pelas noites em que não sabia se Draco exigiria ou não seus direitos de marido, tortura pelas lembranças da noite passada quando Draco exigia e tortura por pensar em Harry Potter. No domingo, após chegar em casa depois da missa, ela já não tinha certeza se vira quem pensa, de fato, ter visto. Poderia ser um outro frei qualquer e ela, impressionada, acabara imaginando coisas.

Mas se fosse ele, o que ele queria?

Algumas hipóteses lhe pareciam ridiculamente óbvias, e outras impossíveis. Mas o que mais lhe incomodava era o fato de tudo afinal ser apenas hipóteses, e ela queria uma resposta. Ainda não acreditava totalmente na história que ele havia lhe contado sobre Riddle, e também não tinha muita certeza se o vira mesmo, mas tinha certeza absoluta de que ele mentia sobre o fato de os dois terem se encontrado e se amado no Carnaval.

Ela deveria se lembrar. Não deveria?

Se tudo o que ele falava fosse verdade, ela deveria lembrar de alguma coisa. Que esquecesse de uma parte, tudo bem, mas não ter nenhum mínimo flash de lembrança não seria possível. Às vezes se pegava forçando a lembrar de algo que não existia e se sentia estúpida, apegando-se ao nada. Mas quando pensava em seu fiasco de casamento com Draco, daria tudo para que as coisas fossem diferentes. Diferentes com Draco ou sem ele. E no atual momento, a vida sem ele seria muito melhor.

Constantemente olhava para a sua barriga, a espera de um sinal qualquer que lhe dissesse que tinha dado certo e já podiam parar, ou que nunca daria certo, e que também já podiam parar. Na noite passada havia dito à Draco que sua intuição lhe dizia que ela estava grávida, e que portanto já não havia necessidade de continuarem, mas ele olhou para a cara dela e riu. Ela então havia argumentado que podia ser estéril, que se até hoje nunca tinha dado certo, nunca mais daria, e Draco lhe dissera algo que até agora fazia seu estômago revirar.

"Você tem medo do quê: de gostar do sexo ou de gostar de mim?" lembrou ela com raiva. Seu rosto corava só de lembrar disso, e na hora ela até perdera o chão quando ele lhe falou isso. Aprendera que as moças de bem não gostavam disso, e que faziam apenas para satisfazer os maridos. E aprendera com a experiência que gostar de Draco não trazia coisas boas, apenas sofrimento e dor. Apenas em imaginar uma das duas coisas tinha calafrios. Toda a carcaça dura que pousara sobre si até então tinha derretido vergonhosamente e ela se sentia novamente frágil e inofensiva, com vontade de ser consolada.

-Ainda assim, eu não vou sofrer por sua causa nunca mais –disse para o seu reflexo no espelho.

Como se falasse no capeta, ele finalmente apareceu. Draco entrou sério e a encarou.

-Pretende assistir à missa esse domingo ou só no próximo? –resmungou.

Ela se levantou e ajeitou o vestido.

-Já estou pronta –disse brava, em tom de ofendida.

Ele a tomou pelo braço e foram para a carruagem. A nova mania de Draco agora lhe irritava. Tudo era motivo para ele encostar nela, todas as horas ele tinha que ficar próximo dela e mantendo contato físico. Nessas horas ela tentava pensar em outras coisas, para não ter que sentir a pele dele roçando na sua. Em alguns momentos ficava tão paranóica que não tinha certeza se Draco estava fazendo isso pelo próprio prazer, pela vingança, pelo filho ou (seu pior pesadelo) estava distraindo-a de forma a tentar matá-la novamente.

Ele não teria coragem. Ou teria? Ver um Draco tão "bom" depois de saber o demônio que ele era a assustava muito, não podia acreditar que ele não tinha nenhuma intenção não revelada. E nessas horas pensava novamente em Harry Potter. Ele talvez fosse tão ruim quanto Draco, mas fingia muito melhor que ele, e estava servindo como válvula de escape para as angustias dela, e isso contava alguma coisa. Será que ele estaria ali?

Assim que a carruagem parou, entraram direto na igreja, a missa já estava para começar. Hoje ela realmente havia se demorado mais que nos outros dias, num desejo de parecer mais bela ao saber que possivelmente teria alguém vigiando-a. Sabia que isso possivelmente era um pecado, pois estava se tornando adúltera em pensamento, mas... Não conseguia evitar. Pensar que Harry Potter poderia estar ali nesse momento olhando para ela e sentindo-se feliz somente em vê-la era um pensamento muito animador para alguém que só tinha tido sofrimento nos últimos tempos.

Durante toda a missa ela olhou discretamente em volta e nada. Primeiro observou todos os freis, um a um, mesmo os que não eram carecas, a procura de algum sinal de reconhecimento. Então pensou se ele não teria tirado esse disfarce e vindo como um cidadão comum e passou a observar cada homem da assembleia. Mas ainda nada. Na fila da comunhão, quando tinha um pouco mais de liberdade para olhar para os lados sem que Draco lhe lançasse olhares estranhos, ela procurou de forma mais intensa, e a única certeza de que teve foi que ele não estava ali.

Comungou sentindo-se frustrada e pediu a Deus que tirasse todas essas tolices do seu coração. Sempre fora uma mulher justa e agora estava se deixando levar por ilusões, mas que se Ele lhe desse força ela aguentaria e venceria tudo.

-Você está estranha hoje -disse Draco sem olhá-la.

Ela também continuou olhando para o padre, e respondeu no tom mais impassível que pôde:

-O que você chama de estar estranha?

Ele a olhou de rabo de olho com os olhos estreitos.

-Parece que você está procurando alguma coisa... Ou alguém.

-Provavelmente estou procurando a paz de espírito que não tenho ao seu lado.

Ele deu um leve sorriso irônico e voltou sua atenção para o padre, deixando-a em paz. Ela também esforçou-se a prestar atenção, mas o seu coração decepcionado não conseguia se concentrar muito bem. Assim que a missa acabou, Draco passou seu braço no dela e a puxou para fora da igreja.

-Nada de confissões demoradas hoje -disse ele, olhando-a como se esperasse que ela o contestasse.

Mas ela não fez isso. Até tinha coisas que gostaria de confessar, mas o único motivo que a prenderia ali seria para tentar novamente ver Harry Potter, mas era óbvio que ele não estava ali e ela não arriscaria-se tanto por nada. Iam direto para a carruagem quando um conhecido de Draco o parou para perguntar sobre um novo carregamento que chegaria na próxima semana. Então um moleque franzino e de roupas maltrapilhas parou ao lado dela com uma mão estendida.

-Uma ajuda, por favor.

Ela deu um leve sorriso para o garoto e abriu a bolsa. Tirou várias moedas e colocou na mão do menino. Mas nessa hora algo estranho aconteceu. Ao invés de continuar com a mão estendida para receber o dinheiro, ele apertou a mão dela e, ao mesmo tempo em que ela lhe dava o dinheiro, ele deixou alguma coisa em sua mão. O menino lhe deu um sorriso e um olhar enfático, fez uma reverência e saiu.

Ela ficou com aquela coisa na mão e o coração disparado. Apertou a mão bem forte e, sem que Draco percebesse, jogou o que fosse aquilo dentro da bolsa. Draco se voltou novamente para ela e lhe deu uma olhada que lhe dissecou.

-O que tem agora?

-Aquele menino -respondeu ela com a voz trêmula- O estado dele me partiu o coração...

Ela se xingou pela resposta idiota, mas Draco abriu um sorriso e a enlaçou num abraço, caminhando para a carruagem.

-Talvez o instinto materno esteja aflorando em você, querida. Não acha?

O estômago dela se revirou de forma horrível, ela não respondeu e ele pareceu mais contente.

-É, talvez você esteja certa... Talvez se a sua intuição lhe diz que você está grávida, talvez esteja mesmo.

Ela entrou na carruagem auxiliada por ele e deu um largo sorriso.

-Então quer dizer que...?

-Oh, claro que não -disse ele, fazendo um muxoxo com a mão- Não seja tola. É só uma possibilidade, mas nós vamos continuar tentando até que tenhamos certeza.

O estômago dela revirou de novo e ainda com o balanço da carruagem ela se sentiu enjoada, mas ficou quieta e não respondeu nada. Draco a olhava com um divertimento no rosto e ela novamente grudou o rosto na janela da carruagem, para não ter que olhar para ele.

-Quando você me prendeu na cama, disse-me que as coisas não precisavam ser daquele jeito. Eu estou tentando fazer tudo de outro jeito, por que você ainda faz essa cara?

Embora por aquela frase parecesse que ele queria vê-la bem, o tom maroto com o qual ele tinha falado mostrava que ele somente estava se divertindo as custas dela.

-Não, Draco, você não está fazendo as coisas de um modo diferente. Você apenas está fazendo o mesmo que sempre fez, mas com estratégia diferente.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e a encarou, ainda com aquele ar risonho.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

Ela o encarou profundamente.

-Que se você estivesse mudado, me respeitaria e não me forçaria a coisas que eu não quero. Você simplesmente está me maltratando de uma nova maneira, mas o seu objetivo final ainda é o mesmo. Me fazer infeliz.

Parte do sorriso dele se esmoreceu, mas ainda continuava lá.

-Então você não acredita que eu posso estar apaixonado? Eu já me apaixonei por você uma vez, não é mesmo? Se antes foi sincero, por que não seria agora?

Imediatamente veio em sua lembrança flashes de quando ele foi em sua casa lhe pedir em casamento, de como seu irmão Gui protestara e de ele vendo-a vestida de noiva antes da hora, mandando que ela parecesse feliz.

-Será mesmo, Draco, que algum dia você me amou?

Sua voz estava tão embargada e seu olhar era tão profundo que ele ficou desconcertado. Então a carruagem parou e ele desceu:

-De qualquer forma, querida, nós vamos continuar tentando.

Ela desceu segurando o vestido e pegou sua bolsa, indo direto para o quarto. Jogou-se na cama e ficou assim durante alguns segundos, até que levantou num pulo. A bolsa! Abriu-a de uma vez e viu um bilhete ali. Sua mãos tremeram um pouco e ela aproximou-se da porta para ouvir se Draco não estava vindo.

Abriu o bilhete com cuidado e havia somente um endereço ali, nada mais. Não havia assinatura, nenhum outro tipo de recado, nada. Seria o endereço onde Harry Potter estava? Certamente. E para que ele queria vê-la? Não tinham nada para conversar, e mesmo que ela quisesse, não teria como simplesmente sair de casa sem dar a Draco uma satisfação de onde iria. Mas ela queria vê-lo?

Ouviu passos e guardou o endereço em sua caixinha de jóias e sentou-se na penteadeira, como se durante todo esse tempo só tivesse se ajeitando.

-Vamos almoçar, querida?

-Já estou indo -disse ela, olhando-o pelo reflexo do espelho.

Ele deu um sorriso desdenhoso.

-Ah, não. Não vim lhe buscar à toa. Você vai descer comigo.

Aquilo era mais que uma ordem, era uma ameaça. Ela ainda o observou pelo espelho e levantou-se contrafeita, mas decidida. Talvez não quisesse ver Harry Potter, mas certamente faria qualquer coisa para afastar-se de Draco o maior tempo possível.

Os dois dias que se seguiram foram difíceis para ela. Aquele endereço escondido na caixinha de jóias a atormentava profundamente. No domingo lhe parecera fácil decidir que iria, mas tomar a atitude era mais difícil do que simplesmente decidir. Inventara um milhão de coisas para fazer para se distrair e não pensar naquilo. Cozinhara um pouco, tricotara, pusera os móveis em nova disposição, mas quanto mais ela queria esquecer, mais ela lembrava.

Numa conversa com Draco em que ele lhe falava sobre preços do novo carregamento, ela insistia em trocar a palavra 'preço' por 'endereço'. Fizera isso tantas vezes que por fim arrancara risos dele, mas ela se sentia cada vez pior. Tinha que ir lá, não aguentaria continuar assim.

Ela estava sentada na beira de sua cama rezando quando Draco se deitou. Assim que ela terminou, olhou para ele e soube que esta noite fariam mais uma tentativa. O estômago dela embrulhou mais uma vez, mas ela resolveu aproveitar a situação. Aproveitar enquanto Draco estava com a guarda abaixada.

-Eu estive pensando, Draco... -disse com a voz hesitante.

Ela parou e o olhou, que fez sinal para que ela continuasse a falar.

-Eu nunca tive muito o que fazer nessa casa, mas eu nem podia fazer mesmo. Agora eu posso me mover livremente, mas não tenho amigas para visitar, não tenho obrigações para fazer...

Ela fez uma nova pausa ante o semblante sério dele, mas ele balançou a cabeça de forma que ela continuou:

-Eu fiquei pensando naquele menino que me pediu esmola depois da missa. Acho que eu gostaria de ir conversar com o Padre Joseph amanhã, quero fazer caridade.

Ele pensou um pouco e então seu semblante amenizou.

-É, acho que é uma boa idéia, em todos os sentidos. Fica bem a mulher de um aristocrata fazer caridade, é algo que se espera delas. E além disso...

O estômago dela deu uma nova revirada. Lá estava ele insinuando o tal instinto materno dela que devia aflorar. Ele se inclinou para beijá-la e dessa vez a ânsia foi um pouco maior. Ela afastou-se e correu para o banheiro e vomitou. Assim que lavou o rosto e ia sair dali, ela encontrou Draco encarando-a com um sorriso radiante.

-Talvez a sua intuição esteja certa. Vamos lhe dar uma trégua hoje, não vamos querer que você vomite a noite inteira, não é mesmo?

Ele estendeu a mão para ela que, relutante, aceitou. Dormiram abraçados e para ela isso foi o pior dos pesadelos, mas tentou se concentrar no endereço na caixinha de jóias. Talvez amanhã o dia fosse melhor.

Ela saiu depois do almoço e fez a carruagem sair em direção à igreja, mas algumas quadras antes ela desceu, dizendo que preferia ir à pé o resto do caminho e que o criado lhe buscasse lá pelas quatro horas. Assim que a sua carruagem sumiu, ela fez sinal para uma carruagem de aluguel e entregou o endereço ao chofer.

A casa não ficava muito longe, e em questão de minutos ela estava parada em frente a uma pequena e humilde casa azul.

-Pegue-me aqui às três e meia, por favor.

-Sim, milady.

Assim que a carruagem partiu, ela sentiu-se perdida, com uma vontade enorme de ir embora. O que deveria fazer? Abrir o portão e se anunciar? Certamente ali não teria um criado para abrir a porta. Ficou parada ali por uns dois minutos sem saber o que fazer quando do seu lado surgiu o mesmo menino que a abordara na igreja, porém estava mais bem vestido, calçado e com uma boina simpática na cabeça. Ele trazia uma cesta de frutas e alimentos nas mãos.

-Ah, você -disse ele num sorriso contente- Muito obrigado pela gorjeta no domingo!

O menino era sorridente e lhe olhava de modo maroto. Ela corou.

-Eu... Eu achei que aquele endereço que você me passou fosse de um amigo que eu...

Mas o menino nem lhe dava atenção, riu e, ao nvés de entrar na casa azul que ela olhava, abriu uma portinhola ao lado e saiu entrando. Ela olhou para um lado e para outro e então o seguiu. Passou por um beco estreito e longo e no final havia um quintal que parecia recém-capinado, a julgar pelo mato empilhado num canto. Havia ainda um casebre ali cuja porta estava aberta. Ela mordeu o lábio confusa e entrou. Seu coração disparou.

-Muito obrigado, Cristian -disse Harry Potter recebendo a cesta das mãos do menino.

-Às ordens, Sr. Potter. À noite minha avó vem aqui ver se o senhor precisa de algo.

Os dois se cumprimentaram num aperto de mão, Cristian seu uma leve reverência para Harry e saiu. Ao passar por Ginevra, ele repetiu a reverência.

Então o garoto sumiu e eles se encararam.

-Já estava desesperado achando que você não viria -disse ele, colocando a cesta de lado.

Ela olhou para o lado nervosa e olhou para trás, pensando em recuar. Não devia estar ali, não devia estar ali.

-Eu não sei porque vim... -disse com a voz trêmula, sem encará-lo.

Ele deu alguns passos em direção a ela e ela recuou, mas ele apenas fechou a porta. Ela se sentiu mais desesperada ao ver aquela porta fechada, mas ele lhe deu um sorriso.

-Eu não pretendo fazer nada contra você -disse num leve tom brincalhão, e ela se sentiu mais calma.

Ele apontou o sofá.

-Sente-se, por favor. Nada aqui é tão fino ou bonito como na sua casa, mas... Serve pra mim por enquanto.

Ela sentou-se e manteve-se calada, olhando para o chão. Ele pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para ela. Durante algum tempo ficaram em silêncio, ele admirando-a. O rosto dela estava mais vermelho que nunca, parecia que apenas por estar ali, ela estava fazendo uma coisa horrível.

-Por quê não saiu da cidade? -perguntou ela, tentando fazer com que ele parasse de a olhar daquela forma estranha.

-Digamos que Riddle está vigiando todas as saídas cuidadosamente. Estou aqui por tempo indeterminado. -ele deu uma pequena risada- De fato, eu nem poderia ter ido vê-la naquele domingo, mas... Bom, eu não resisti. Claro que me culpei muito depois, Parvati lutou duro para me manter vivo e eu a desobedeci, saindo dessa casa. Por isso mandei Cristian ir até você da outra vez.

Ela fez um 'hum' e olhou para o lado desconfortável. Ele voltou a falar, a voz embargada.

-Eu realmente já pensava que você não viria. A vida aqui foi muito mais insuportável com esse pensamento.

Ela corou ainda mais, o que não pensava ser possível. Então ela se levantou de súbito e começou a andar até a porta. Ele levantou-se num pulo e a segurou pelo braço.

-O que está fazendo? -perguntou atônito.

-Eu não deveria estar aqui -disse, desvencilhando-se da mão dele.

Ela girou a maçaneta quando ele a chamou:

-_Gina_!

Ela parou surpresa e olhou para trás. Encarou-o em silêncio por poucos segundos.

-Do que me chamou? -perguntou, virando-se para ele, ainda com a mão na maçaneta.

Ele corou sem querer. Exaltara-se, mesmo depois de ter tentado tanto se controlar.

-De Gina... É tipo um apelido -respondeu, coçando o alto da cabeça.

Ela ainda o encarava com um olhar confuso.

-Apelido -repetiu ele- É uma substituição para o nome. Mais carinhoso.

Ela ainda se mantinha séria.

-Sei o que é um apelido.

Ele ficou calado esperando que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas ela também permaneceu calada. Ele pareceu meio perdido.

-Você nunca teve um apelido?

Ela soltou a mão da maçaneta e a porta fechou sozinha, movida pelo vento.

-Nunca um relacionado ao meu nome -disse com um leve sorriso- Meu pai me chamava de 'pequena' ou de 'menininha', por eu ser a caçula e única mulher. Draco apenas me chama de 'querida'. Mas nunca ninguém fez um diminutivo do meu nome.

Harry sorriu aliviado, ela parecia ter gostado. Ele apontou o sofá novamente e ela fez uma cara de desconfiada, mas manteve o sorriso e se sentou outra vez.

-O seu nome é muito sério -disse ele, novamente sentando de frente para ela- Gina é menor e mais singelo.

Ela o olhava encantada.

-E você pensou nisso agora ou antes?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Sei lá... Apenas saiu.

Ela gostou da resposta e deu um novo sorriso, um pouco maior que o outro. Aparentemente gostava da idéia. Ficaram se olhando e sorriso e ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado e deu um suspiro.

-Eu já estava com outra quando você passou por mim -disse numa voz sonhadora- Foi o seu sorriso que me atraiu.

-É? -perguntou sem corar dessa vez- E eu deixei que um estranho andasse ao meu lado?

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Não. Disse que não ficava bem a uma mulher casada, mas eu lhe convenci que andar sozinha poderia ser perigoso. Então você falou que eu poderia lhe acompanhar, se conseguisse te alcançar. E aí saiu correndo.

Ela deu uma gargalhada e jogou a cabeça para trás. Ele era bom em inventar histórias. Ou seria verdade? Ele percebeu a súbita mudança no semblante dela.

-O que foi?

Ela parecia envergonhada.

-Eu não me lembro.

Algo dentro de Harry se mexeu de forma incômoda. Não gostava de ouvir isso. Ainda assim, balançou a cabeça e sorriu para ela.

-Não tem importância. Eu lembro por nós dois.

O semblante de Gina não desanuviou, mas ela sorriu. Agora que estavam ali percebiam como não se conheciam e como nada tinham em comum. Mas ele não se importou, levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi se sentar ao lado dela.

-Eu deveria ter pelo menos uma vaga memória, não? -disse ela, afastando-se levemente dele no sofá- Um mínimo flash, pelo menos.

Ele segurou o rosto dela, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

-Então deixa eu te ajudar a lembrar.

Harry se inclinou para ela lentamente, enquanto ela parecia assustada, mas não fez nada para afastá-lo. Ela fechou os olhos bem apertados, como se assim pudesse facilitar que alguma memória viesse. Mas no momento em que os lábios dele encostaram nos seus, não havia nada mais em sua mente. Seu coração estava disparado e ela suava frio, mas de modo algum queria afastá-lo, como acontecia quando Draco a beijava. Ele a puxou pela cintura para mais perto de si, e ela foi sem oferecer nenhum tipo de resistência.

Memória alguma, de fato, não havia. Mas ela percorria suas mãos pelas costas dele como se sempre tivesse sabido o que fazer. Harry a apertou forte, arrancando suspiros dela, e mais ainda quando lhe beijou o pescoço. De repente ele parou e a encarou nos olhos.

-Vem comigo.

Ele a tomou pelas mãos e a levou para o quarto. Ela pareceu meio assustada.

-Eu sou casada -disse num sussurro.

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu como se ela tivesse dito uma tolice qualquer.

-Mas o seu coração não é dele.

Gina ainda abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele a puxou novamente e a beijou, empurrando-a devagar para a cama. Sem pressa, ele a beijou por muito tempo, se ela realmente não se lembrava, aquela situação realmente deveria ser assustadora. Grudou a boca no pescoço dela e encheu-a de ar, soprando em seguida para fazer um barulho esquisito. Ela riu e contorceu-se em cócegas. A risada dela era música.

Quando percebeu que ela parecia totalmente entregue a ele, puxou-a com força e lhe deu um beijo arrebatador, suas mãos já tentando arrancar o vestido dela. Gina não se reconhecia, e estranhamente não via mal nenhum em deixar aquele quase estranho lhe arrancar a roupa com sofreguidão. Ao contrário, desabotoava a camisa dele com uma destreza que ela não se julgava capaz.

Ela gemia enquanto Harry ia beijando cada mínima parte do seu corpo, e a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era que nunca fora tão feliz, nunca sentira assim. Ao ver o membro dele, não sentiu nojo como sentia com Draco, apenas relaxou e deixou que ele penetrasse dentro dela.

Era disso que as pessoas tanto gostavam? Como podia ser tão ruim com uma pessoa e tão bom com outra? O corpo dos dois ia e vinha num ritmo contínuo, que no início era meio lento, mas então foi se tornando mais rápido, e mais rápido, até que ela sentiu uma onda de prazer em cada parte do seu ser e o seu corpo pendeu na cama.

Os movimentos oscilantes continuaram e em pouco tempo ela sentiu aquela sensação novamente, mas dessa vez ele parecia ter sentido também. Ele a encarou e lhe deu um beijo na testa, então a abraçou. A respiração dela demorou muito a voltar ao normal, e enquanto isso ele brincava com os cabelos dela, às vezes, fazendo cócegas para ela rir.

-Eu não entendendo... -disse ela, passando a mão pelo rosto dele.

-O quê?

-Como eu pareço estar no céu ao seu lado e no inferno ao lado dele.

Ele a abraçou mais forte.

-Eu também não entendo -disse, fingindo-se de desentendido- Mas acho que é porque você me ama.

Ela riu.

-Como posso te amar se acabei de lhe conhecer?

Assim que acabou de dizer, Gina percebeu que era a frase errada. O sorriso de Harry partiu-se ao meio e ela corou.

-Me desculpe.

Ele inclinou o seu corpo para cima dela.

-Você... não se lembrou de nada?

Algo se remexeu no estômago dela. Ela olhou para os lados sem conseguir encará-lo e mordeu lábio inferior forte para não ter que responder. O coração dele pesou um pouco, mas ele sorriu e a beijou.

-Não tem problema. Você está comigo e é isso que importa.

Gina o olhou desconfiada.

-Você não está bravo?

Harry passou a mão entre os cabelos dela, e balançou a cabeça.

-Você passou por muitas coisas difíceis, Gina. Vamos dar o tempo que você precisa.

Ela sorriu, mas ele percebeu que havia algo mais.

-O que foi?

-Gosto quando você me chama de Gina.

Ele deitou ao lado dela, passado seu braço pelo ombro dela e a apertando.

-Então será assim. Você será a minha Gina. Só minha.

Ela aninhou-se no peito dele, já não pensando em história nenhuma, nem em mentira em verdade. Estava com ele, e era isso que importava.

------------------------

N/A: Ah, até que enfim! Mil perdões pela demora, mas perdi a carteirinha da UFV e não podia entrar nos laboratórios, além do que uma dezena de motivos pessoais também não me deixaram atualizar. Mas a boa notícia é q eu já voltei com um monte de idéias, e acho que tudo deve fluir daqui pra frente, se as provas e trabalhos deixarem. Muuuuuito obrigada a todo mundo q continua lendo, mesmo com as minhas trapalhadas pra atualizar. Se vc chegou até aki, então entre na campanha 'Eu faço uma autora feliz' e ilumine os meus dias carentes!rs Bjusss

miaka: Ah, o Draco resolveu ser carinhoso tarde demais! Quem não dá assistencia perde espaço pra concorrencia, hehe Sério que você a vê com ele? Bom, pode ir imaginando, mas ela realmente vai ficar com o Harry. E eu não acho que ela sente atração por ele não, as mulheres daquela época foram educadas apenas para obedecerem aos maridos. Tudo bem que ela está peitando o Draco, mas ninguém muda tão radicalmente da noite pro dia...rs Bom, mas pelo menos você pode torcer!rsrs Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Desejo atendido! Rsrsr O Harry bulinou ela o suficiente pra você? Rsrs Agora ela vai virar uma prosmiscua, né? Vai pra cama com um por obrigação e com outro em traição...rsrs Mas pelo menos o capítulo foi maiorzinho!rsrs Bjusss

Lisa Black: Ahá!!! Finalmente apareceu, né??? Tava na hora mesmo...rs E já veio com um milhão de perguntas que eu não vou responder!!! huahuahuahua Vai ter q acompanhar pra descobrir, embora a maioria das coisas realmente devam ser como você imagina (bom, não tudo, mas você não queria o ouro de graça né???rs)

E por enquanto ela ainda continua desmemoriada... Ah, mas o q importa se ela num tem memória, mas tem um moreno de olhos verdes do lado dela? Quem dera eu tivesse no lugar dela, hehe! Bjusss

Ara Potter: Aê! Eu não só fiz os dois, de fato, pegarem fogo, como ainda consegui descrever isso! Tudo bem, foi uma descrição curtinha, mas melhor do que nada!rsrs Devagar, mas tá indo!rsrs O Draco é que tá dançando nessa história e ainda nem descobriu!rsrs Bjusss

Tata C. Evans: Acredita q eu tb não consigo imaginar o Harry careca? Huahuahua Eu tava escrevendo e já ia colocar 'ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele' quando eu lembrei q ele não tinha mais cabelos! Rsrsr Mas vamos fazer isso crescer rápido, afinal, nos livros o cabelo dele crescia d uma hora pra outra...rsrs Só q não vai vir d uma hora pra outra é a memória dela. Tenha paciencia! Pelo menos eles já estão juntos! Rsrsr Bjusss

Cathy Forthery: O mais engraçado é que o Tom Riddle é tipo o homem mais poderoso da cidade, mas ainda assim o Harry consegue escapar só com a ajuda de três mulheres relativamente indefesas!rsrs E, meo Deos, quantas perguntas!!!rsrsr Calma, em breve elas vão sendo respondidas... Mas vai aproveitando q pelo menos agora esses dois vão se ver sempre! Já é alguma coisa...rsrs Bjusss

Sophia.DiLUA: Ah, se vc tava com dó do Harry, agora não precisa ter mais! hehe Digamos q ele se deu muito bem nesse capitulo...rsrs Bjusss

Mari Dias: AHá, enfim ela se rendeu aos encantos desse moreno perfeito! huahua Não mais moreno, né, afinal agora é só uma careca...rsrs Q confesso eu tb não consigo imaginar mto bem, mas tá valendo!rsrs Bjusss

Lyla Evans Higurashi: Espero q os dois tenham pegado fogo o suficiente pra vc!rsrs Mais do q isso eu não sei se consigo...rsrs E sim, até esse momento eu realmente penso em colocar o Rony e a Mione na fic, e nem deve demorar mto... Mas eles serão mais secundários mesmo, vão apenas ajudar o Harry e a Gina a se acertarem. E só pra avisar (mas provavelmente vc já percebeu) o último capítulo de Me Encante Outra Vez já foi postado sim. Só comecei Absinto depois d terminar a outra fic, rsrs Bjusss

Pamela: Aff, demorei, né? Mas a situação não esteve bonita pra mim nos últimos tempos, e isso acabou refletindo na fic... Mas agora atualizei e espero sinceramente q outra demora como essa não ocorra!rsrs Q bom q vc tá gostando da fic, pode ficar tranquila q eu não pretendo desistir dela!rsrs Bjusss

aNGeLa.xD: Ah, não teria graça se ele já tivese saído da cidade!!! Ia ser mto dificil juntar os dois novamente!!!rsrs Só não garanto q eles ficaram felizes assim por muito tempo...rsrs Eu não sou muito boa emf azer casais felizes antes do fim!rsrs Só peço desaculpas pela demora, rsrsr Bjussss

Izaura Miller: Q bom q vc tá gostando da fic! Só aviso q a história foi toda criada por mim sim!rsrs Nada d adaptações...rsrs E de fato eu demorei um pouquinho dessa vez, mas fica trasnquila q eu não costumo ser assim!rsrs Problemas técnicos...rs Bjusss

Sil17: Ahhhh, ficou feliz??? Finalmente eles se juntaram e ela se rendeu a ele!!! Também, quem não se renderia! rsrsr Não prometo esse mar d rosas por muito tempo, mas o proximo cap ainda é feliz!rsrsr Bjusss

Katherine Lovegood: Ah, q bom q vc gostou da fic! Eu realmente me esforço nela! E desconsidere toda essa demora, viu? Eu não costumo demorar tanto, foi só dessa vez, prometo! rsrsr Bjusss

Sophia D.: Só um comentário: MEO DEOS! huahuahua Nem q eu pudesse daria pra comentar todas suas resenhas, huahuahua Mas eu fiquei tão feliz!!!rsrs Me diverti muito com os seus cometários! huahuahua E digo mais: agora sim o Draco é um corno, corno meeeeeeeeeeeeesmo! Pq da última vez ela tava alcoolizada, né? Mas agora foi sobriedade pura!rsrs Vê se num some mais, hein? (olha quem tá falando...rs) Vou t infernizar se vc sumir otura vez! rsrs Bjusss


	14. A quermesse

**Capítulo 14-A quemesse**

Ele estava deitado no sofá morrendo de tédio quando a maçaneta se moveu. Ele levantou-se num pulo com o sorriso não cabendo em seu rosto, mas quando a porta se abriu, não era quem ele esperava.

-Parvati?

A mulher fechou a porta rapidamente e lhe sorriu. Jogou seu chapéu e uma sacola na mesa de qualquer jeito e o abraçou.

-Que saudade! -disse ela- Como tem passado?

Ele tentou controlar a frustração e ficar feliz por ver a amiga.

-Estou vivo -brincou- O que te traz aqui?

Parvati lhe fez uma cara meio constrangida.

-Não, ainda não trago a notícia de que você pode partir.

Ele não se mostrou surpreso, muito menos frustrado. No atual momento, não tinha muita certeza se desejava partir.

-Vim porque estava aflita de saber como você estava...

Ele tentou dar um sorriso e olhou para a porta, ansioso.

-... eu tive medo de que você saísse por conta própria, se ficasse sem notícias por muito tempo -disse ela com desconfiança.

Harry corou levemente e tentou não desviar os olhos.

-Mas você mandou que eu não fizesse isso, Peixinha...

Ela o encarou séria e ficou calada por alguns segundos, então, do nada, lhe deu um tapa na cara.

-Ai! -esbravejou, esfregando o local atingido.

-Você saiu! -rugiu ela- Eu lutando para lhe manter vivo e você contrariou a única coisa que eu te pedi.

Ele a abraçou pela cintura fazendo cara de piedade.

-Ora, não brigue comigo! Foi mais forte do que eu!

Ela se afastou bufando, olhava-o com fúria.

-Eu sabia que deveria ter vindo antes! -rugiu- Era tolice minha pensar que eu conseguiria manter Harry Potter preso em algum lugar!

Harry ficou de cabeça levemente abaixada, esperando ela terminar seu sermão. Ela ainda abriu a boca algumas vezes e deixou o dedo em riste, mas parou de brigar. Por fim, Parvati voltou a se sentar do lado dele, ainda brava, e perguntou:

-Quando, por que e quantas vezes você saiu?

-Saí na primeira semana em que eu estava aqui, no domingo. Pode ficar tranquila porque foi a única vez.

O semblante de Parvati havia amenizado suavemente, mas a expressão dura ainda continuava lá. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Ainda falta uma pergunta, Harry. Por que saiu?

Ele corou novamente e falou numa voz meio apagada.

-Fui ver Gina.

-Gina?

-É o apelido que eu a dei. Ela gosta.

Parvati lhe deu outro tapa na cara.

-Por Deus, Harry! Será que você não aprende? Você já estragou a sua vida por causa de uma mulher, tem que fazer isso de novo?

-Mas ninguém me viu! -retrucou ele, levantando a voz também- Eu me disfarcei de frei e só fui lá depois da missa, tentando vê-la. Àquela hora o lugar estava infestado de freis. Ninguém além dela me viu!

Parvati bufou, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

-E então...? -perguntou ela.

-E então o quê?

-O que aconteceu, Harry! Ela te viu e...?

-Ela já estava dentro da carruagem com o marido quando me viu -disse ele, desconcertado.

Parvati bufou novamente.

-Ótimo, é até melhor assim. Seria muito perigoso se vocês começassem a se encontrar...

Ela levantou e foi mexer na sacola que trouxe. O silêncio por parte de Harry a alertou e ela olhou para ele com os olhos desconfiados.

-Você me disse que só saiu uma vez...

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

-E não menti. Da segunda vez eu mandei um mensageiro.

Ela revirou os olhos preocupada.

-Você é louco, Harry. Juro que é! Quem era esse mensageiro, tem certeza de que era de segurança?

-Ah sim -tranquilizou ele- É o Cristian, neto da senhora que você contratou para cuidar de mim. Ele se disfarçou de mendigo e pediu umtrocado para Gina, na hora em que ela deu, ele passou o meu endereço para ela.

-E ela veio?

-Demorou três dias, mas veio -disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Parvati ficou calada a espera de que ele continuasse, mas ele só ficava com aquele sorriso bobo.

-Harry! Continue! Vocês têm se visto sempre?

-Todas as quartas. Ela faz caridade na terça e na quinta-feira, mas diz para o marido que faz na quarta também, só que ao invés de ir para a igreja, ela vem me ver.

Parvati levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Isso é muito perigoso... Muito perigoso. Se alguém a seguir você está perdido.

-Por que alguém a seguiria se quando nós convivemos por um dia ela me odiava? Ora, ninguém suspeitaria de que estamos juntos.

-Ela lhe ajudou a sair da casa dela em segurança!

-Para não ter que agüentar um hóspede que não era bem-vindo -disse ele com monotonia- Acalme-se, Peixa.

Ela ainda parecia perturbada.

-A barreira de Riddle tem começado a enfraquecer, mas não é o suficiente. Somente alguns dias ela é fraca, nós não podemos arriscar. Você já está aqui há quase um mês...

-Um mês e dois dias -interrompeu ele.

-... eu não pensei que ele fosse perseverar tanto. Temos que dar um jeito de te tirar daqui. Talvez por medida de segurança, nós poderíamos mudar você de casa.

Harry levantou-se ansioso.

-Não! -ele a segurou pelos dois braços- Parvati, acalme-se! Estou bem aqui e não preciso sair. Também não me importo em ter que esperar. Nada de mudar de casa!

Ela o encarou nos olhos com um leve toque de insatisfação.

-Estou tentando salvar a sua vida e a única coisa em que você pensa é nela?

Harry a soltou e passou a mão pela cabeça, que agora já tinha um cabelo baixo e ralo.

-É sobre a segurança que estamos falando, Harry. Vale a pena se arriscar por causa de uma mulher?

Harry encarou Parvati nos olhos. Ela não entendia.

-Não é uma mulher, Peixa. É a mulher que eu amo.

-E se você morrer por causa disso?

-Eu dei o mais arriscado passo quando voltei para Londres em busca dela. Não tem sentido sair daqui sem ela.

Parvati deu uma risada sarcástica e bufou.

-Harry, o que te faz pensar que ela fugirá com você? Ela é rica, se entendeu com o marido, está acostumada ao conforto...

Ele franziu o cenho e sua expressão endureceu.

-O que você quer dizer com "se entendeu com o marido"?

Parvati tirou um cigarro da carteira, acendeu-o e deu uma tragada profunda.

-Draco só me procurou uma vez, Harry. E quando o fez, me pareceu que ele estava mais cobrando uma dívida do que simplesmente aproveitando a oportunidade.

-Mas isso não quer dizer...

-Não quer dizer nada -ela expirou a fumaça pelo nariz- A menos que ele tivesse alguma outra. Eu me informei. Todas as amantes dele estão sem o ver já há algum tempo. E todas elas suspeitam que é por causa da esposa. -ela tragou novamente- Eles se entenderam, Harry. Se é por amor ou não, pelo menos é uma trégua amistosa. E com sexo, obviamente, ele não deixaria as amantes por menos que isso.

Harry sentou boquiaberto, parecia ter levado um soco na boca do estômago. Gina dissera várias vezes que o sexo com o marido era um pesadelo, mas ele nunca pensou que isso se referia ao tempo presente. Achava que e4la falava do passado. Ele sempre evitava falar do casamento dela pára não constrangê-la, mas sempre achou que continuava do mesmo jeito de quando havia conhecido-a.

-Como você sabe disso? -perguntou por fim.

-Eu procurei saber dela antes de vir aqui. Achei que você ia querer notícias.

Harry se sentia um idiota. Era incrível como mesmo a vendo-a toda semana, Parvati sabia mais do que ele.

A amiga sentou do lado dele e pousou uma mão no seu ombro.

-Mesmo que ela tenha lembrado de tudo o que aconteceu... -ela começou a falar com uma voz maternal.

-Ela não lembrou -interrompeu ele, seco.

Parvati ficou constrangida. Não queria deixar o amigo infeliz.

-Bom, mesmo que você tenha conseguido que ela venha te ver, isso ainda não é um sinal de que ela partiria com você, Harry. Alguma vez você a perguntou sobre isso?

Ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Tentava falar de coisas amenas com ela, quanto mais a conhecia, mais percebia o tanto que ela era uma mulher traumatizada e ferida. Já que tinham tão pouco tempo, ele procurava só ter momentos agradáveis e não falar de coisas ruins.

-Só uma vez eu contei os meus planos para quando nós morássemos juntos. Eu falei, falei e por fim ela riu, bateu de leve no meu peito e falou que eu era um bobo.

Parvati apertou o ombro de Harry com mais força.

-Ora, não me olhe assim, Parvati. Ela me ama. Ela me ama sem sequer lembrar do que aconteceu em Veneza. É amor de verdade.

-Pode ser, Harry. Eu não duvido. Mas o medo muitas vezes se sobrepõe à amor.

Ela se levantou e abriu a sacola que trouxera.

-Eu trouxe uns livros, porque achei que você devia estar muito entendiado. Não sei quando posso voltar, espero que seja breve -ela o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na testa- Não saia dessa casa por nada e tente não fazer besteira.

Assim que Parvati saiu, ele levantou-se e foi cozinhar. Era um passatempo que tinha desenvolvido. Ia para a cozinha inventar pratos, fazer coisas bem demoradas e diferentes. Era uma das únicas distrações naquele lugar. Também estava cuidando do jardim, que antes era apenas um quintal cheio de mato. Mas plantas precisavam de cuidado e carinho, e no momento o que ele tinha em mente era sovar alguma massa com toda força que pudesse.

Passou toda a manhã cozinhando e a tarde tomou um banho, esperando ela chegar. Era quarta-feira e ela deveria vir depois do almoço, como sempre. Ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer, como falar, e odiava quando improvisava na hora. Tinha absoluta certeza de que acabaria sendo rude com ela.

Talvez ela merecesse.

As horas demoraram muito a passar, mas ele estava ajeitando um vaso de flores quando ouviu o portão lá fora de abrir. Ficou estático enquanto ouvia o som de passos correndo em direção a casa. Assim que a porta se abriu, ela correu e se jogou nos braços dele, lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

-Eu estava com tanta saudade de você... -disse ela, lhe abraçando forte.

O perfume dela estava o embriagando, e hoje ela estava mais linda que nunca. Usava um vestido vermelho e branco e o cabelo estava cuidadosamente arrumado. Estava cedendo a tentação de abraçá-la bem forte também, quando ela o soltou e o encarou confusa.

-O que há com você?

"Controle-se, Harry. Diga o que disser, não perca o controle".

-Parvati teve aqui hoje.

Ela empalideceu e deu um passo para trás, desviando o seu olhar para o chão.

-E você vai partir? -perguntou com a voz triste.

Harry já ia responder 'não', mas pensou melhor.

-Você iria comigo?

Gina levantou os olhos surpresa.

-Eu... Eu não posso, Harry. Sou casada, lembra-se?

Ele fechou o punho com força e olhou para o lado.

-O fato de ser casada não a impede de se deitar com outro homem.

O rosto de Gina corou e ela encolheu levemente. Apesar de se sentir a mulher mais feliz do mundo, sempre teve a consciência de que trair Draco era errado. Os dois ficaram calados, ela segurando o choro. Quando por fim conseguiu se controlar.

-Quando você vai? -perguntou ela, encarando a porta.

-Eu não disse que iria -respondeu ele, sério, mas ela o encarou com os olhos brilhando- Parvati disse que ainda não é seguro.

Ela sorriu e ficou aliviada, todas as tensões do seu corpo relaxando-se automaticamente. Ela andou até ele e o abraçou.

-Tive tanto medo de te perder... -sussurrou.

Dessa vez ele a abraçou também, e a apertou firme contra o seu corpo.

-Se me ama tanto assim, por que não vem comigo quando for a hora? -perguntou, com a voz num misto de ansiedade e de desespero.

Ela separou o abraço e segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. Ela sorria palidamente e sua expressão era triste.

-Eu tenho uma vida, Harry. Uma vida infeliz, cheia de obrigações e cerimônias, mas que é a minha vida. Eu tenho um marido que eu não amo e uma família que eu não vejo há tempos, mas ainda assim eu pertenço a eles e tenho um laço indissolúvel. Você é um anjo que apareceu na minha vida e é egoísmo meu querer que você nunca possa partir, mas quando isso acontecer, eu não posso te acompanhar.

Harry se soltou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Eu sou um vagabundo, Gina, mas sei fazer várias coisas. Já fui médico, cantor, cozinheiro, jardineiro, segurança, chofer, garçon... Eu sei trabalhar decentemente! Eu sustentaria nós dois, criaríamos nossos filhos longe daqui, desse seu marido assassino e louco, nós seríamos felizes junto!

Ela sorriu e seus olhos estsvam marejados.

-Essas palavras saindo da sua boca não te parecem mera _fantasia_? Uma deliciosa e agradável _utopia_?

Harry balançou a cabeça, negando veementemente. Ele a segurou pelos braços com firmeza.

-Eu juro que posso lhe sustentar. Se você quiser conforto, eu darei. Se quiser não ter que trabalhar como outras mulheres esposas de homens pobres fazem, você não precisará. Eu prometo a você que sua vida só vai mudar para melhor!

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela, mas a expressão dela não mudava.

-Isso tudo é só um sonho, Harry. Ao seu lado eu só vivo momentos de sonhos, mas depois eu sempre tenho que voltar à vida real.

Ele a soltou e entrou no quarto batendo a porta. Gina ficou na sala ainda por um tempo, se recompondo. Assim que parou de chorar e conseguiu se controlar, ela entrou no quarto. Harry estava sentando na cama de costas para ela, e ela tinha certeza de que ele estava chorando. Ela andou devagar e andou de joelhos em cima da cama até ele, abraçando-o de costas.

-Eu te amei cada dia que nós passamos juntos, Harry. E nos outros dias, todos eu vivi a espera das quartas-feiras, só para te ver. Com lembrança ou sem lembrança, eu dei o meu coração a você por inteiro. Mas infelizmente você chegou tarde demais. O meu corpo pertence a outro. Por mais que o meu coração queira ir com você, eu tenho que ficar.

Ele não a encarou.

-Muitas mulheres casadas fogem com os amantes. As que têm coragem.

Ela deitou a cabeça nas costas dele.

-Sim eu sei, já vi essas mulheres. Mas talvez eu seja uma medrosa. E apesar disso você me ama. Então por que a gente não pára de antecipar essa sua partida e aproveita esse momento que a gente tem juntos?

Harry mordeu forte o lábio, era ridículo chorar na frente de uma mulher. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

-Eu arrisquei a minha vida para vir lhe salvar dele, Gina. Me parecia óbvio que você viria comigo.

-Você pode conhecer muito das mulheres, Harry. Mas as mulheres que você conheceu, não são o tipo de mulher que eu sou.

Ele pareceu ofendido.

-Tive muitas mulheres honestas também.

-E brincou com todas elas... As coisas são diferentes quando você se entrega também, Harry. Os passos param de ser previsíveis.

Ele mordeu o lábio mais uma vez. Gina o soltou e saiu da cama.

-Eu não ia poder me demorar hoje mesmo... Hoje eu realmente tenho que ir à igreja, haverá uma quermesse hoje à noite e eu tenho que ajudar a organizar...

Ela se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

-Eu voltarei na próxima quarta. Se você estiver aqui... E se quiser me ver.

Gina já havia saído do quarto quando ele se levantou e a puxou num beijo. Ao contrário de todos os outros beijos deles, engraçados, românticos e belos, esse beijo era quase violento. Era uma despedida e os dois sabiam disso.

-Não precisa vir mais -disse ele, dando as costas para ela e voltando para o quarto.

Gina apertou forte a bolsa, para não chorar. Saiu da casa e fez sinal a um carro de aluguel que passava.

------------

As horas seguintes foram uma tortura para Harry. Não conseguia se concentrar para ler, não podia mexer no jardim e os ovos tinham acabado e ele já não podia cozinhar. Chamou Cristian e pediu ao menino que fosse numa venda qualquer e lhe comprasse uma garrafa de absinto e que voltasse rápido.

Bebeu durante toda a tarde, enquanto gritava de raiva e esmurrava a cama. Não podia ter dado tudo errado outra vez. Já bêbado, em seus delírios, via Cho rir da cara dele. Ela passeava pelo quarto e parava ao seu lado, fumando um cigarro e rindo com desdém da cara dele. "Você achou que eu fugiria com você, Harry?" ela dizia a todo o tempo.

Nessas horas Gina entrava brava no quarto e expulsava Cho dali, depois ela sentava ao seu lado e lhe fazia carinho na cabeça. "Não fique assim, você sabe que eu não posso ir com você...". Então ele expulsava Gina e a sua falsa bondade do quarto, mas era só ela partir, que Cho voltava para lhe infernizar.

Dormiu muito depois de ter bebido a garrafa inteira em poucos goles, e quando acordou sua cabeça latejava fortemente. Ele foi direto para o banheiro e ficou lá por muito tempo. Quando saiu ainda se sentia mal, vestiu-se e ficou um longo tempo na cozinha, comendo todos os tipos de pães que tinha assado pela manhã e bebendo água para melhorar.

Estava sentado na mesa da cozinha quando olhou para o seu relógio. Oito da noite. Gina deveria estar indo para a quermesse com o _marido_. Isso não podia ficar assim. Tinha que ir lá e se reconciliar com ela, afinal nem sabia quando ia partir, e aguentar mais um mês sem tê-la toda semana seria uma tortura.

Saiu da casa e chamou Cristian novamente, pedindo que ele trouxesse escondido algumas roupas do seu pai. Cristian era orfão de pai e mãe, que haviam morrido num surto de febre amarela, desde esntão era criado pela avó. O menino apareceu pouco depois meio receoso, provavelmente ouvira os gritos e delírios dele bêbado.

-Quer uns pães? -ofereceu ele ao menino, como para se desculpar pela cena vergonhosa de mais cedo. O menino pegou um e sorriu.

Harry olhou a roupa do pai do garoto, era bem como ele imaginava.

-Venha cá, Cristian, vamos fazer isso caber em mim.

As roupas do pai de Cristian eram mais largas, e Harry pegou várias de suas roupas e lençóis amarrando-as em seu corpo, num enchimento.

-Vamos ver agora se isso serve... Me ajude aqui.

O menino o ajudou a vestir e por fim deu uma gargalhada. Harry estava ridículo, havia enchimento demais e as cordas estavam marcadas nas roupas.

-Ok, vamos tentar de novo... Um pouco menos de roupas, dessa vez...

A segunda tentativa deu errado também, mas estava mais próxima. Mas, finalmente, na terceira tentativa conseguiram. As coxas de Harry estava grossas o suficiente para a roupa ficar justa, sem que as cordas marcassem. Além disso, a grande barriga de Harry até parecia verdadeira.

-Seu pai era assim, Cristian? -perguntou Harry, dando uma palmadinha em sua grande barriga falsa.

-Era... Mas sem essa falta de cabelo, esses olhos verdes e esse pescoço fino -riu o garoto.

É, o pescoço ainda era um problema, mas o resto estava perfeito. Ninguém ia reparar no pescoço. Harry colocou um chapéu e tirou da sua mala uns óculos que não possui graus.

-Onde arranjou isso? -perguntou o menino, surpreso.

-Já fui oculista também... -riu Harry, malandro- Vá, agora volte para a sua casa e não conte à sua avó que me emprestou essa roupa.

Assim que o menino saiu, Harry também saiu e pegou um carro de aluguel indo em direção à igreja. E Gina não havia mentido, realmente estava havendo uma quermesse, e o lugar estava cheio. Mas não deveria ser tão difícil achar um loiro platinado ao lado de uma ruiva.

Harry já se sentia melhor só de estar ali. Ver gente alegre e festiva acalmava o coração dele, e sua esperança era de que Gina também já estivesse mais calma e refletisse melhor. Ele ainda tinha vários dias para convencê-la, teria que ir com calma. Nada com ela era conseguido sem suor. Ele comeu várias das comidas ali vendidas e ao olhar para sua barriga falsa, já nem parecia tão falsa assim.

Ele andou muito procurando-a no meio de toda aquela multidão. Não sairia dali sem vê-la, nem que ficasse a noite toda. Passou então a procurar o PAdre Joseph também, ela poderia estar perto dele. Em pouco conseguiu achar o padre cercado de beatas e carolas e... Gina. Ela estava com um vestido verde relativamente simples em comparação com os que costumava usar. Sua maquiagem era leve e ainda assim ela parecia meio pálida, ela lançava vários sorrisos amarelos e parecia dar respostas polidas a todos, mas não parecia muito contente. Ver que ela também estava abalada depois daquela tarde o fazia se sentir mais feliz.

Harry aproximou-se dela e ficou vigiando-a, a espera de que pudesse tirá-la dali por um momento para conversarem a sós. Mas então Draco apareceu com um amigo e deu o braço a mulher, que pareceu ainda mais desconfortável. O tímido sorriso amarelo dela quase se convertia numa careta. Ela cumprimentou o amigo de Draco e permaneceu quieta, revirando os olhos enquanto o marido falava.

-Perdoe Ginevra, Paul, hoje ela está indisposta.

-Fazendo muita caridade? -perguntou o homem com um traço de ironia.

-Oh, não -disse Draco, o sorriso de orelha a orelha- Suspeitamos de que Ginevra esteja grávida...

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e seu coração disparou.

-...e todo esse cheiro de comida aqui está a deixando enjoada.

Ele ficou tão atônito ao ouvir a conversa que esqueceu de despistar. Ficou encarando Gina e o marido sem qualquer discrição. Suas mãos tremiam e ele tinha uma inconfundível cara de surpresa.

Além da insuportável mistura de cheiros de comida, Gina de repente ficou incomodada com a sensação de estar sendo observada. Ela soltou-se do braço de Draco e olhou em volta. Ela o reconheceu imediatamente e depois dos dois primeiros segundos de surpresa, ela teve vontade de rir. Onde ele havia arranjado aquele barrigão?

Tentando controlar o riso, a surpresa e a felicidade em vê-lo, ela virou-se para Draco e fez uma cara de enjôo.

-Eu irei até a sacristia um momento... Preciso respirar ar normal, esse monte de cheiros está me deixando tonta.

-Eu vou com você -disse Draco, dando-lhe o braço.

Ela se soltou e fez uma cara de impaciente.

-Como se você fosse agüentar ficar ao meu lado calado enquanto eu me recupero...

Ela saiu andando sem dar a Draco chance de lhe contrariar, então olhou para Harry e fez sinal de que a seguisse. Ele finalmente voltou a fingir e saiu andando como se não tivesse rumo certo. Deixou que ela entrasse sozinha e somente após um tempo entrou também. Como a igreja estava vazia, o som dos passos dele era alto, e por isso ele tratou de andar mais rápido, aquele lugar estava assustando-o.

-Psiu, Harry! Aqui! -chamou um sussurro.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu Gina entrando numa sala, imediatamente ele virou e a seguiu. Assim que ele entrou, ela fechou a porta.

-O que está fazendo aqui? -perguntou ela, aflita.

Harry a encarou fundo, a puxou pelo braço e a beijou. Ele a abraçava com firmeza e carinho e a beijava com tanta paixão como se nunca tivessem discutido. Ela foi desmanchando-se nos braços dele, esquecendo o quão aflita estava por ele ter saído de casa e vindo vê-la justo quando ela estava com Draco.

Ficaram se beijando por um longo tempo, esquecendo do lugar inconveniente em que estavam. Ele a beijou no pescoço e arrancou suspiros dela, que então o afastou.

-Nós estamos na igreja! -disse, com ar de brava.

-Pois então que Deus nos abençoe!- retrucou ele, puxando-a novamente.

Gina deixou-se levar por mais um beijo, mas o afastou logo em seguida.

-Você não deveria ter saído de casa! Riddle deve estar a espera de uma oportunidade como essa!

Mas por mais que Gina brigasse com ele, Harry continuava a encará-la com total doçura e paixão.

-O que foi? Por que está me olhando assim?

Harry continuava a adorá-la com os olhos.

-Harry...?

Ele segurou as duas mãos dela.

-Você está grávida?

Ela empalideceu, não esperava que ele tivesse ouvido essa parte.

-Gina, é verdade?

Não dava mais pra esconder.

-Estou, Harry.

--------------

N/A: Ahá, aqui estou eu uma semana depois! Eu tinha q compensar, né? Pois bem, eu tinha prometido que esse seria um capítulo plenamente eliz, mas eu não consegui... Ainda bem que eu atualizei rápido...rsrs Bom, aquela velha história, se vc chegou até aqui, seja bonzinho e entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e seja um leitor consciente! rsrsr Bjusss, Asuka

Diana Prallon: Ah, mas aqui o Harry não é lido por criancinha dos mundo todo, rsrsr Aqui ele pode ser mais soltinho...rss E quem lhe garante que o filho é do Draco??? huahuahua Vamos ter que esperar um pouquinho pra descobrir...rsrs Bjusss

Sophia.DiLUA: É, pode ser lindo, mas não será lindo por muito tempo, rsrsr Vai aproveitando...rsrs Enquanto o isso, o Draco ainda dorme em paz, jurando que a esposa é honesta...rsrs Bjusss

miaka: E lá vai a Gina se encontrar com o Harry de novo usando a igreja como escudo! Mó santinha do pau oco! huahuahua Ela agora vai ter que administrar muito bem esses dois pra num dar problemas pra ela...rsrs Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Aff, eu não sei o que vcs vão achar do final desse capítulo! Na minha cabeça ele num é muito feliz, mas eu espero q pra vc seja!rsrs É q depois de ter feito todo mundo feliz com o cap anterior, parece q eu tirei doce d criança! rssr Mas tá andando tudo aí... Uma hora vai dar certo d vez!rsrs Bjusss

aNGeLa.xD: Adorei os elogios!!rsrsr Eu já tava era com medo de ser linchada depois ded tanta demora!!!rsrs Mas tô aki me redimindo e atualizei rapidinho! Espero q esse cap esteja a altura! Bjusss

Rk-chan: Ahá, ao contrtario do que eu sempre faço (não cumprir as minhas promessas...) dessa vez  
eu consegui! Atualizei bem rapidinho! VAmos ver por quanto tempo eu continuo assim...rsrs Bjusss

Mari Dias: Eu tive que me conter a fic toda pra num escrever 'Gina' em lugar nenhum!rsrs Eu já tinha na minha cabeça q só depois q o Harry desse esse apelido pra ela q eu ia poder chamar ela assim! Ainda bem que chegou, rsrs Eu já não aguentava aescrever 'Ginevra'rsrrs Tá aí o capítulo atualizado sem demora! Bjusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Eu acho q o próprio capítulo respondeu a sua pergunta. Sim, ela está gravida! E agora começa a dúvida: de quem é o filho? huahuahua Isso q dá dormir com dois...rsrs Pelo menos dessa vez eu num demorei...rsrs Bjusss

Izaura Miller: Quando ela vai lembrar? Olha, na minha cabeça isso não demora muito mais não, o problema é quando eu começo a escrever e vejo que as coisas não são tão rapidas como eu gostaria. Mas o que fica valendo é isso, não vai demorar muito, eu acho. Enquanto isso ela fica num dilema aí...rsrs Brigadinha pelos elogios!rsrs Bjusss

Sophia D.: Ah, eu tenho certezaa de que a Gina te daria o Drao de presente! huahuahua Ainda embrulhado em papel celofane e com um laço de fita! rsrsr Quem sabe depois que ele descobrir que é corno se ele não vai correndo pros seus braços? rsrsr E olha só, pelo menos agora o cabelo do Hary já cresceu um pouquinho! Tá baixinho, maspelo menos tem cabelo. Assim dá pra imaginar, neh? rsrsr Bjusss


	15. Quando o vento sopra ao contrário

**Capítulo 15- Quanto o vento sopra ao contrário  
**

-Estou, Harry -disse ela com uma cara de velório.

Harry a puxou para um abraço apertado e rodou com ela pelo ar. Dava mil beijinhos em todo o rosto dela e não parava de alisar seus cabelos. O coração estava tão acelerado que parecia que ele tinha corrido durante toda a noite.

Mas Gina não compartilhava a mesma felicidade de Harry. Enquanto ele a beijava e a rodopiava, seu coração afundava ainda mais num peso imenso. Ela olhava a felicidade que ele estava por saber da notícia e se sentia ainda pior.

Não agüentando mais aquela cena, ela o afastou. Harry ficou olhando-a a espera de que ela falasse algo, mas ela apenas o encava com um olhar... triste?

-Gina, meu amor, o que há com você? -perguntou, cuidadoso. Ele se aproximou e colocou a mão na testa dela- Sente alguma coisa? Enjôo, tontura...?

A ruiva balançou a cabeça e o afastou novamente. Como ele não entendia?

-Harry... -chamou ela com a voz e as pernas trêmulas- Esse filho não é seu.

Toda a felicidade estampada no rosto dele de repente se dissipou num segundo.

-Esse filho é de Draco -disse ela mais uma vez, dessa vez sem encará-lo.

Ele ficou em silêncio encarando-a e com a respiração pesada.

-Como assim? -perguntou, por fim.

Ela não conseguia encará-lo. Não conseguia suportar ver decepção nos olhos dele mais um vez no dia.

-Ora, Harry, Draco é meu marido. É com ele que eu durmo todas as noites. -ela parou por um momento e respirou fundo- Além disso, desde que você saiu fugido lá de casa, ele vem tentando exaustivamente ter filho.

Harry reparou que ela estremeceu ao falar do marido, mas no momento sua raiva já começava a subir a cabeça e não estava restando muita piedade em seu coração para se compadecer dela. Além disso, imaginar que Draco a tocava fazia seu sangue ferver ainda mais.

-Mas você foi minha várias vezes também... -disse, ainda que sua fala soasse derrotada.

Gina deu um sorriso desesperado.

-Ora, eu era sua uma vez por semana, e ele me tinha todos os dias em que queria! Quantas vezes eu não reclamei com você que estar ao lado dele era um inferno? Quantas vezes eu não disse que estar com você era um sonho, mas que era muito difícil voltar à vida real? -ela deu as costas para ele, mas pela voz embargada ele percebia que ela estava chorando- Esse filho não é seu e peço perdão por não ter contado antes.

_Antes_. A palavra começou a rodar na cabeça dele, imaginando há quanto tempo ele não estava sendo enganado.

-Há quanto tempo você sabe?

Gina respirou fundo e tirou um lenço da bolsa, enxugando as suas lágrimas. Agira de modo inconsequente, mas agora tinha que suportar tudo. Ela virou e o encarou. Harry a olhava num misto de emoções que ela podia identificar como surpresa, raiva e decepção. Era duro encarar os olhos dele, mas era necessário.

-Eu não tenho certeza. Eu poderia dizer que sempre soube, desde o momento em que ele voltou a exigir seus direitos de marido, mas isso é impossível. A questão é que há muito tempo, desde o início dos nossos encontros, eu já suspeitava. Não havia como ter certeza, por isso eu não te contava, eu não queria estragar tudo entre nós à toa. Mas...

Ela parou e respirou fundo, de repente seu rosto corou um pouco, mas ela tentou disfarçar.

-Por causa da minha "doença", as minhas regras nunca foram regulares como das outras mulheres...

Harry franziu a testa para o "regras", mas então entendeu que ela falava da menstruação.

-... às vezes eu ficava quase uns três meses sem que nada viesse. Mas então eu parei de tomar os remédios e não sabia quando isso ia regularizar novamente. -ela ainda lutava contra o rubor do seu rosto ao encará-lo outra vez- O fato é que não veio mais, e o meu corpo começa a dar sinal de mudanças.

Sim. Ele tinha reparado que os seios dela estavam maiores, embora não tivesse notado nenhuma diferença na barriga. Ao pensar que ele próprio podia ter reparado e descoberto, sentia-se um idiota.

-Esse é mais um dos motivos pelo qual eu não posso ir com você... -disse ela como se pedisse desculpas.

Harry lembrou-se da briga de hoje mais cedo e do porquê saíra de casa: para se reconciliar com ela. Sua mente ficou confusa, sabia que não agüentaria continuar brigado com ela por mais tempo, mas era doloroso pensar que ela o enganara e que estava grávida de outro. Tentou respirar fundo e esfriar a cabeça. Não era hora de se precipitar.

Ele deu às costas a ela e ficou em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto organizava seus pensamentos. Ela o encarava temerosa, sem saber que tipo de reação esperar dele. Além do que aquele silêncio era constrangedor e fazia tudo parecer pior.

Quando ele virou, o sorriso enorme que inundava o rosto dele foi motivo de confusão para ela. Por que ele sorria assim depois de tudo o que ela tinha dito a ele? Ainda assim, Harry a encarava num novo rompante de paixão.

-Esse filho é meu -afirmou convicto.

Gina revirou os olhos e deu um suspiro de cansaço. Como fazre ele entender?

-Não, não, Gina, é _você _que não está entendendo -disse ele ainda com aquele olhar firme- Antes de Draco voltar a ser seu marido, você foi minha. _Esse filho é meu_!

Gina o encarou confusa, e foi a vez de ele revirar os olhos e se manifestar com impaciência.

-Veneza, Gina! Veneza! A primeira vez que você foi minha foi em Veneza, no Carnaval. Você era a Fada Verde, lembra? E nós dois passamos a noite inteira juntos!

Ela corou furiosamente e o encarou com incredulidade. Que ele contasse toda aquela história para que ela se apaixonasse por ele, tudo bem. Mas daí a usar isso para convencê-la de que ela ficou grávida numa noite em que não existiu, aí já era demais.

Harry observava as feições dela e novamente o seu sorriso desmanchou. Não porque ela ainda pensasse que o filho era de Draco e nem por ela não se lembrar de Veneza... Mas por ela não confiar.

-Você nunca acreditou, não é? -disse ele com tristeza.

Ela balançou a cabeça e a custo evitou uma risada irônica. Assim que se controlou para não falar nada que o magoasse, ela voltou a falar:

-Olhe, Harry, eu te amo e eu sei o quanto isso é verdadeiro. Mas não me peça para acreditar numa coisa que não aconteceu. -ela parou e falou com mais cuidado, como se soubesse que o que ela diria ia machucá-lo- Eu saberia se tivesse acontecido. Nada me convencerá de que esse filho não é de Draco, muito menos uma suposta memória que eu não tenho.

O sangue dele voltou a ferver. Quando finalmente achava que ela tinha sido sua de corpo e alma, via que o corpo dela era de outro e que a alma dela não acreditava nele.

-E para você o que então eu vim fazer em Londres? Vim arriscar minha cabeça a troco de nada? -vociferou.

O rosto dela ainda era impassível. Ela lhe lembrou a Ginevra da festa de casamento dela e a Ginevra que lhe colocou com a parede e lhe fez falar sobre Riddle. Uma Ginevra que não acreditava nele.

-Eu não sei o que você veio fazer nessa cidade, Harry, mas agradeci a Deus todos os dias por você ter vindo. Eu nunca soube o que você veio fazer e ainda assim nunca te pedi explicação nenhuma. Você não pode me cobrar amor, eu confiei em você plenamente.

Ele deu um sorriso de escárnio. A frase "nunca te pedi explicação nenhuma" soava como uma ofensa aos ouvidos dele.

-Os seus conceitos de amor e confiança são bem convenientes, Ginevra -disse com desprezo e já com a mão na maçaneta- Eu nunca ouvi falar em amor sem confiança, e nunca ouvi falar em confiança em que se duvida.

Harry abriu a porta e deu as costas para ela, que ficou imóvel ali enquanto ele saía. Doía ter terminado tudo assim, mas afinal fora necessário. Além disso, ela também sentia raiva nesse momento. Ele não podia realmente pensar que ela acreditaria naquela infeliz história de Veneza! Seria chamá-la de tola mil vezes!

Respirou fundo, puxou uma cadeira e se largou nela, ficando de olhos fechados para ver se acalmava-se. Foi tentando esvaziar sua mente de tudo e afastar qualquer sentimento ruim, diziam que o bebê sentia tudo. Imaginou que Draco já estaria impaciente para que ela voltasse, mas não se importou. Acabara de se estressar por causa de um homem, não deixaria que outro lhe tirasse do sério mais uma vez. Tudo o que queria era paz.

-Ora, aí estava você! -chamou a voz de Draco.

Ela abriu os olhos espantada e viu que o marido sorria divertido com a cara dela.

-Eu não achei realmente que você estivesse aqui, mas já tinha lhe procurado em todo lugar! -disse ele, ajudando-a a levantar-se.

-Eu lhe disse que queria respirar um pouco! -rugiu ela, afastando as mãos dele e andando sozinha.

-É, eu percebo como você _realmente_ precisava respirar -gracejou ele.

Gina saiu andando na frente e bufando por já ter sido importunada, quando seus olhos se arregalaram. Ao sair da igreja, percebeu que já não havia muitas pessoas ali e várias carruagens partiam.

-Você dormiu bastante, querida -disse ele, dando-lhe o braço, aproveitado do estado de surpresa dela- Nem sequer viu a quermesse acontecer direito...

Eles desceram os degraus e padre Joseph vinha todo angustiado e solícito.

-Sra. Malfoy! Por Deus, como nós a procuramos! Eu já estava preocupado!

Gina estava ligeiramente envergonhada por ter caído no sono dentro da igreja e já ia se desculpar, mas tudo o que o padre fazia era garantir que ela estava bem.

-Deve ser a gravidez... -disse Draco.

Tudo agora para ele era culpa da gravidez. Ela já estava cansada de ouvir falar nisso.

-Leve-a para casa, Sr. Malfoy. Vamos deixar que ela descanse direito em sua cama, e não numa cadeira velha da sacristia!

Ela sorriu e agradeceu sem falar nada, apenas deixou-se guiar pelo marido. Entou na carruagem e deixou sua cabeça pender no ombro do marido enquanto sua mente divagava. Harry Potter teria sido um sonho? Não, ele realmente estivera lá trajando um disfarce ridículo para vê-la. Eles, de fato, tinham discutido e reafirmado o término de tudo. Ela não tinha sonhado com aquilo.

-Você está muito calada... -estranhou Draco.

-Eu sempre estou calada para você -respondeu com impaciência.

Draco a olhou de olhos estreitos e desconfiados.

-Eu não lhe conheço mais, Ginevra -disse, e pelo seu tom, aquilo mais parecia que ele estava pensando em voz alta- Você sempre foi ridiculamente previsível para mim, mas eu não te conheço mais.

Com uma dor no coração, ela percebeu que quanto mais misteriosa ela era para ele, mais ele insistiria em estar ao lado dela e tentar reconquistá-la. Não o encarou, não disse nada, e nem sequer deu um sorriso amarelo. Por hoje já tinha forçado demais e merecia paz. Aninhou-se um pouco mais no ombro do marido e adormeceu novamente.

Draco ficou observando a esposa durante o trajeto até em casa. Pediu pela janela que o criado fosse bem devagar, queria desfrutar daquele momento com mais calma. O que estaria acontecendo a ela? Era somente a gravidez ou tinha algo mais ali? Talvez ele devesse fazer uma visita a padre Joseph durante a semana e tentar descobrir algo sobre ela. Havia alguma coisa, com certeza.

Quando a carruagem finalmente chegou na mansão deles, a criada moça vinha enrolada num robe e de touca na cabeça, parecendo aflita. Ele não acordou a esposa. Pegou-a no colo e desceu carregando-a e fazendo sinal para que a garota ficasse quieta. Quando entrou em casa, a outra criada, também enrolada num robe e parecida tirada da cama veio em desespero e apenas com o olhar ele mandou que ela ficasse quita também.

-Mas, Sr. Malfoy... -desesperou-se a mulher.

Ele a fuzilou com o olhar novamente e ela se calou. Mas então, vindo da cozinha, apareceu um outro criado que ele não sabia quem era, embora lhe parecesse bem familiar.

-Sr. Malfoy, venho com missão de levar a Sra. Malfoy até a casa de seu pai. Ele está doente e os irmãos mandam buscá-la.

Draco ficou atônito por um instante, então olhou a esposa que dormia serenamente em seus braços.

-Eu já arrumei as malas dela -disse a criada mais velha.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu que havia duas malas ali.

-Eu não posso partir agora -disse ele, irritado, mas com a voz controlada para não acordar a ruiva- Não posso largar meus negócios assim! Eu precisaria de um dia, no mínimo!

-Eu tenho ordens de levar a sua esposa, Sr. Malfoy, os Srs. Weasley entenderão se o senhor não for por agora. Mas a presença de milady é indispensável.

O velho Weasley estaria morrendo? Provavelmente. Teria que deixá-la ir.

-Vou subir e darei a notícia para ela lá em cima, partirão quando ela estiver pronta -ele olhou para a criada e indicou as malas- Desfaça a minha, eu não irei agora.

-Mas as duas malas são dela, senhor.

Ele franziu o cenho, mas deixou para lá. Subiu as escadas e depositou-a na cama com cuidado. Como daria essa notícia? Ginevra esperava um filho seu, não podia deixar que ela se aborrecesse demais, poderia prejudicar o bebê.

-Querida, acorde -disse com o que seria um tom calmo e delicado, para os seus padrões.

Ela abriu os olhos e se espantou de estar no seu quarto, mas então relaxou o corpo e se espreguiçou, sentando-se logo em seguida.

-Meu Deus, como eu estou sonolenta hoje. Nem vi quando chegamos... Eu vou me trocar -disse ela, se levantando e dirigindo-se ao trocador.

Ele segurou a mão dela e a encarou sério. Ela estremeceu, achando que ele exigiria seu direito de marido.

-Não, Ginevra, eu não vou lhe tocar essa noite. Nós apenas precisamos conversar.

Ela revirou os olhos com extremo cansaço. Por que todos os homens queriam conversar justo hoje?

-Não podemos deixar isso para amanhã, Draco? -pediu, impaciente.

Ele puxou o braço dela com firmeza e a fez sentar. Inferno, como fazer isso sem que ela se abalasse demais?

-Há um criado da sua família lá embaixo. Ele diz que os seus irmãos mandam buscá-la.

Ela empalideceu na mesma hora. Draco continuou.

-Parece que o seu pai está doente, mas eu não sei exatamente como ele está.

Ela levantou-se desesperada, mas Draco ainda segurava a sua mão.

-Acalme-se, não há de ser nada de grave!

Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto.

-Eu preciso fazer nossas malas!

Ele a segurou pelos braços e a fez parar.

-As suas malas já estão lá embaixo, você parte assim que quiser. -ele respirou fundo e procurou manter o rosto impassível- Eu não posso ir agora, tenho coisas importante a resolver aqui. Mas seu pai não há de ter nada.

A ruiva se soltou do marido e olhou para o nada, perdida. Como em um só dia tantas coisas ruins poderiam acontecer?

-Eu quero sair agora -disse.

-O criado já está a sua espera -disse Draco, abrindo a porta para ela.

Ela desceu as escadas rapidamente e reconheceu o criado.

-Rodolfo, como meu pai está? -perguntou desesperada.

-O Sr. Weasley já está sendo medicado, seus irmãos disseram que ele vai ficar bem, mas pedem que você os visite.

As palavras dele eram esperançosas, mas lhe soavam como promessas falsas. A criada de 16 anos veio da cozinha trazendo uma grande cesta.

-É para a senhora comer durante o caminho. Não faz bem ao bebê ficar sem se alimentar.

Gina pegou a cesta com as mãos trêmulas e olhou para Rodolfo fazendo-lhe sinal para sair. Draco lhe segurou o pulso e lhe deu um beijo não esperado.

-Não há de acontecer nada, em breve eu estarei com você.

Porém o tom dele era fúnebre, assim como o do criado. Ela não esboçou reação nenhuma, apenas dirigiu-se para fora da casa. Draco lhe auxiliou a entrar na carruagem e beijou as suas mãos antes da carruagem partir.

-Fique tranquila, querida.

Ela não disse nada e ele fechou a porta, entrando para casa novamente. Assim que a carruagem pôs-se a andar, ela tirou algumas frutas e começou a comer, mesmo com o estômago embrulhado. "Pense no seu filho, pense no seu filho". Tentava mentalizar coisas boas como a felicidade em rever toda a sua família, mas a angústia que a dominava era maior.

Mordeu novamente e respirou funda. A noite seria longa.

-------------

Assim que Harry saiu da Igreja, sua primeira reação foi procurar um bar. Ainda que seu último porre tivesse sido naquela tarde, sentia-se como se há tempos não colocasse uma gota de álcool na boca. Entrou no primeiro bar imundo em que viu pela frente. Assim que passou pela porta, abriu os braços e gritou para todos:

-Hoje é por minha conta! Eu vou ser pai!

Todos do bar estenderam suas canecas e comemoraram, e o velho dono do local deu um sorriso que mostrou os poucos dentes que lhe restavam na boca. Aqueles vários desconhecidos o abraçavam e o cumprimentavam, lhe dando tapas nas costas e cotoveladas amigáveis.

Harry exibia um sorriso demente, quase louco, insano por todo o desespero daquela história. Tentava sorrir e parecer feliz, mas por dentro sentia-se rasgado em mil e com mil facas lhe cortando por dentro.

Virou uma caneca, duas, três, até perder a conta. Xingou Gina de vários nomes e amaldiçoou Veneza infinitamente. Fez alguns amigos de infância ali, que lhe deram apoio e traçaram vários meios de ele ficar com a criança, vingar-se de Gina e ainda dar uma lição em Draco, mas nenhum daqueles planos ficava em sua mente por muito tempo.

Nada ficava porque tudo que ele queria era siemplesmente tê-la. A ela e ao seu filho. Sem vinganças, humilhações, seqüestros ou mortes. Depois de toda aquela vida de complicações que tinha levado até agora, não lhe parecia nada mal um pouco de tranquilidade.

Mas parecia que a tranquilidade não fora feita para ele. Pensou em Cho novamente, em Riddle. Pensou na Fada Verde, em Gisele, em Ginevra e em Gina, todas várias mulheres diferentes. Talvez ele merecesse passar por tudo isso, para pagar todo o mal que tinha feito a sua família. Pensou em sua mãe que morrera de desgosto e em Nina, que casou com um homem que a batia, e até em Natália, a sobrinha que não podia conhecer direito para não estragar a vida dela também. Pensou em tudo isso e chorou.

-Eu só faço mal às pessoas... -lamentou com os seus novos companheiros- Quando eu estou por perto, coisas ruins sempre acontecem...

Um gordo estendeu a caneca para o alto, riu e fez um novo brinde.

-Então bem-vindo ao clube novamente!

Mais homens estenderam a caneca e Harry sentiu-se mais infeliz. Levantou-se com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro e saiu do bar. Andando sem direção.

Precisava ir para casa. Parvati a mataria se soubesse o que ele estava fazendo agora.

-Parvati... Até você, minha amiga fiel, eu traio. Prometi que não sairia de casa e aqui estou eu, bêbado, vagando não sei onde.

Sentou no chão e vomitou muito, muito. Há algum tempo sem beber freqüentemente, os dois porres do dia tinham sido violentos para o seu fígado desacostumado. Começou a gritar em voz alta pela rua e várias mulheres lhe atiraram baldes d'água.

-Isso sempre funciona...

Já tendo eliminado o álcool de si e levado água fria para animar-se, ele levantou um pouco melhor. Tinha muita sede, esse era o problema. Voltou a gritar e, assim que uma mulher abriu a janela para atirar-lhe outro balde, ele o pegou num instante e bebeu toda a água que tinha ali. A mulher ficou olhando-o atônita e quando, por fim, ele terminou de beber e devolveu o balde a ela, ela gritou e fechou a janela correndo.

-Tenho que ir para casa...

Andou pelas ruas desconhecidas procurando algum carro de aluguel.O vento estava o deixando com frio, mas pelo menos secava as suas roupas um pouco. Assim que achou o que procurava, colocou a mão nos bolsos para conferir se tinha dinheiro. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que ainda tinha bastante e então lembrou que saíra do bar sem apagar a conta. Céus, essa temporada em Londres estava ativando todo o lado honesto dele, já achava um absurdo ter bebido aquilo tudo e sair sem pagar.

Entrou no carro e deu o seu endereço, mas então pensou melhor e deu o endereço dela. Por alguma razão que não sabia explicar, sentia e sentia muito forte, que deveria ir para lá.

-Vá rápido, por favor! -gritou ao choffer.

Assim que parou em frente à mansão ele viu Draco fechar a porta da carruagem com o rosto extremamente grave e voltar para dentro de casa. Olhou e viu que a carruagem que dali saía possuía bagagem.

-Tome -estendeu dinheiro ao homem e saiu correndo.

A carruagem saiu da mansão ainda num ritmo devagar. Correu com todas as suas forças e conseguiu dependurar-se com jeito no bagageiro. Aos poucos foi ajeitando-se. A carruagem foi ganhando ritmo e ele foi sentindo mais frio com o vento forte que o cortava, e procurou com calma entrar dentro de uma daquelas malas.Só havia roupas femininas e ele teve certeza de que era Gina que estava ali dentro.Não sabia para onde ela estava indo, e nem porque ela estava partindo no meio da noite, mas ela carregava o filho dele.

Ele a seguiria para qualquer lugar que ela fosse.

---------

N/A: Hi, people! Até agora eu me comportei bem e aqui tá a nova atualização, bem rapidinho. Eu tô cheia de idéias na cabeça então as coisas devem acontecer rápido por agora, eu acho. Bom, pra quem esperava, o Rony já vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, embora a Hermione ainda não, mas não demora. Enfim, se você ainda lê essa fic e se está feliz ou não com os rumos dela, deixe uma resenha e faça parte da campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz"! Bjusss, Asuka

Michelle Granger: Ahhh, a sua pergunta ainda vai demorar um pouco a ser respondida!rsrs Ela tem certeza que é do Draco, o Harry tem certeza que é dele. Aí fica difícil... Bom, mas a esperança é a última que morre, né? E acreditar num custa nada, rsrs Fica fazendo torcida aí, vamos ver!rsrs Bjusss

miaka: É totalmente compreensível a Gina achar que o filho é do Draco, além de tudo, realmente se essa criança num nascer loirinha dos olhos cinzentos, ela está perdida!rsrsrs Mas a resposta pra isso ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, hehe Pelo menos vai ter compensações no meio do caminho...rs Bjusss

Sophia.DiLUA: É, de fato em breve o Draco não vai mais conseguir passar debaixo duma ponte. O problema é o que ele vai fazer quando descobrir tudo! Huahuahua O Harry que já tinha problemas, coitado, vai ficar muito pior. Não que a Gina vá sair limpa disso, mas... Ela tem seis irmãos, né?rsrs Bjusss

Rk-chan: Ahhhh, de quem é o filho? Eu não vou entregar o ouro assim tão fácil!!!rsrs Perde a graça!!! Mas pelo menos da pra você ficar feliz, ela já tá prestes a lembrar de tudo. Claro que isso trará mais alguns problemas, mas... O final feliz ainda não é por agora mesmo! Heheh Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: Tá perdoada por ter sumido...rs Eu entendo muito bem quando as coisas complicam...rsrs Mas quem disse que o filho é do Harry??? rsrsr Além dele mesmo, não tem ninguém que possa afirmar isso pra você! Rsrsr Só dá pra você ficar na torcida!rsrsr De alguma notícia boa o Harry tá precisando, né?rsrs Bjusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Ah, o Draco já sabe que ela tá grávida! Você devia era imaginar a cara dele quando descobrir o que a esposa dele fazia todas as quartas-feiras huahuah Muito pior...rsrs E sim, também me dá dó do tanto que o Harry sofre, tanto nos livros como nas fics, mas se num tiver um drama básico não tem graça! Rsrsr Bjusss

Mari Dias: Ah, ma filha, eu tô fera, n'é? Tô soltando os caps bem rapidinho...rsrs Vamos ver por quant tempo continua!rsrsrrs 'Maseu acho q quand os personagens estao sofrendo eu me divirto mais e escrevo mas rapdio, rsr Q cruel..rs E a Gina ainda vai viver um dilema beeeem grande, rssr Coitada. rsrrs Mas uma hora td se resolve...rs Ou nao! huahuahua Bjusss


	16. De volta

**Capítulo 16- **

Assim que a carruagem começou a andar, Gina sentiu um leve solavanco estremecer o veículo, ao qual não deu importância. Deveria ter sido somente uma pedra. A menção à palavra 'pedra' despertou um sorriso irônico em seus lábios. Num dia agora tão distante, uma pedra no meio do caminho havia arruinado toda a sua vida. Há muito tempo não pensava nisso direito, mas retornar ao lar, ainda mais na situação em que se via, trazia-lhe muitas angústias e dúvidas. Seu pai estava de fato morrendo? As pessoas ainda se lembrariam do ocorrido a ela? Quanto tempo restava?

Suspirou cansada e deitou-se desajeitada. Que dia infeliz. Primeiro a discussão com Harry, depois outra discussão com Harry e agora isso. Fechou os olhos e tentou imaginar que aquilo tudo não passou de um sonho ruim e que em breve acordaria e suspiraria aliviada. Quando estava quase conseguindo dormir, outro solavanco na parte de trás a despertou. Parecia que alguma mala estava mal presa. Abriu a janela e fez sinal a Rodolfo que parasse. Com jeito, o criado diminuiu a velocidade até parar, e a encarou.

-Precisa de alguma coisa, milady?

-Creio que uma das malas está por se soltar. Dê uma olhada, por favor.

Ele ajeitou sua roupa e desceu, passando por ela, que ficou observando pela janela.

-E então? –perguntou ela.

-De fato, Sra., uma das malas está abert.. AI!

Ela viu Rodolfo cair ao chão e o pânico a dominou por inteiro. Uma cena inteira do seu passado, daquela noite, voltando à sua mente. O criado anterior caindo no chão e logo em seguida aquele homem encapuzado vindo em sua direção. Mas todo o seu desespero não durou mais que um segundo, sendo logo substituído pela surpresa. Rodolfo girou para trás e sacou a arma, mas no mesmo instante viu um vulto de cabelos curtos pular em cima dele e o imobilizar, segurando seus braços pelas costas.

-Mande que ele pare de me atacar, Gina! –gritou Harry.

Ela ficou parada um instante ainda surpresa e Rodolfo se soltou e deu um soco em Harry.

-PARE! –gritou ela e o criado parou imediatamente, ainda segurando Harry pelo colarinho- Rodolfo, ele é um... Ele... Harry, o que diabos está fazendo aqui?-esbravejou.

Ele não deu importância a cara de brava dela, soltou-se de Rodolfo e sacudiu a roupa, ajeitando-a. Então olhou em volta com uma falsa cara de confusão.

-Eu não sei como eu cheguei aqui.

Ela bufou e Rodolfo pareceu ainda mais nervoso. Mexeu-se incomodado e olhou para Gina como se esperasse que ela lhe desse nova ordem para atacar. Ela saiu da carruagem e olhou brava para Harry.

-Por que está me seguindo?

Ele sustentou um ar petulante.

-Não sei do que está falando. Mas me parece que tem alguém fugindo de mim...

Gina ficou calada, furiosa demais para conseguir dizer alguma coisa. Harry a olhava com ar de vitória, satisfeito por pensar que tinha adivinhado a resposta. Então ela deu um suspiro cansado e o olhou com desprezo.

-Meu pai está morrendo –disse com uma voz fraca e deu as costas pra ele.

Harry arregalou os olhos e parecia ter levado um soco na boca do estômago. Correu e a segurou pelo braço, mas ela não se virou para ele.

-Me desculpe. Eu... Eu tinha sentido que precisava te ver e na hora em que chego a sua casa, vejo você partindo! –ele suspirou e olhou para todos os lados, perdido- Eu fiquei louco com a idéia de te perder.

Ela não pareceu comovida. Encarou-o séria e soltou o seu braço.

-Talvez isso já tenha acontecido.

Ela entrou na carruagem e ficou fora da visão dele.

-Pois saiba que eu vou continuar dentro da sua mala! –gritou ele, mesmo achando que a frase soava ridícula.

Não houve resposta.

Harry olhou de forma petulante para Rodolfo, como se o desafiasse a contrariá-lo. Precisava bater em alguém. Mas Rodolfo não fez nada. Não era burro e tinha entendido a situação, e embora não fosse contar a nenhum Weasley, entendera perfeitamente que os dois eram amantes. E ele não se atreveria a brigar com um amante de sua patroa. Voltou calmamente para o seu lugar.

Harry ficou ainda mais frustrado, não podia nem descontar a sua raiva. De qualquer forma, pelo menos ia segui-la. Entrou na mala rapidamente e esperou a carruagem partir. Ele ficou lá morrendo de raiva, pensando que teria a noite inteira para ficar se remoendo, mas não havia nem 20 minutos que ele tinha voltado para dentro da mala quando a carruagem parou outra vez. Ele ia abrir e perguntar o que havia acontecido dessa vez, mas antes ouviu a voz de Gina:

-O que está acontecendo? Quem são...?

Mas não foi Rodolfo quem respondeu.

-Somos da guarda da cidade, Sra. Podemos revistar a sua mala?

Gina olhou para os dois confusa, nem se lembrava de que Harry estava ali, mas respondeu um "não" veemente.

-Temos um prisioneiro a solta, e para sua própria segurança seria bom que colaborasse.

Gina ainda encarava os dois guardas com um ar ofendido, mas dentro da mala Harry estava pálido. Sabia muito bem que era o prisioneiro a solta. "Não deixe eles abrirem essa mala, Gina. Não deixe" pensou.

-Me desculpe senhores, mas eu tenho que partir imediatamente. Tenho um pai doente, vocês me entendem. Estou grávida e esse é um momento difícil, eu não gostaria de ser mais contrariada.

Um dos guardas encarou o outro, obviamente estavam acostumados com pessoas que ofereciam resistência, principalmente os da alta sociedade, mas ainda assim não podia deixar que ela passasse.

-Eu sou a senhora Malfoy –disse ela- E cuidarei para que meu marido fique sabendo que fui importunada.

As ameaças também eram freqüentes vindo dessa gente, mas os dois ainda estavam impassíveis.

-Entenda senhora, é um sujeito perigoso. A guarda policial está atrás dele há um mês e ele está acuado nessa cidade sem poder sair. Se adiantar de algo, não é somente a senhora que tem passado por esse incômodo. O porto e as entradas secundárias também estão sendo vigiados a procura de Potter.

O coração dela deu um solavanco. Até então recusara-se por motivos de orgulho, mas finalmente lembrava-se de que Harry estava ali. Contraiu o rosto.

-Potter, o senhor disse? –fez uma cara contrariada e fingiu-se envergonhada- Este homem entrou sem ser convidado na minha festa de aniversário de casamento e ainda por cima me ofendeu em público! –levantou o tom de voz e começou a gesticular forte- Pois eu nunca acobertaria esse homem e me recuso a ser importunada mais uma vez por causa dele! Olhou para Rodolfo e ordenou brava para que partissem. Os guardas não foram capazes de contrariar. Ela ainda ficou a espera de que alguém os seguisse e mandasse parar a carruagem naquele instante, mas ninguém veio. Ela ainda tremia quando se recostou novamente na poltrona. Que dia, maldito dia!

Depois de algum tempo em que viajavam rápido, ela teve vontade de parar e conferir como Harry estava, mas o orgulho falou mais alto. Acabara de destratá-lo e não suportaria se ele fizesse o mesmo com ela agora. Demorou muito para que a sua respiração voltasse ao normal, a parada dos guardas tinha sido um último acontecimento de um dia desastroso para ela. Não conseguindo mais suportar a pressão a qual tinha sido submetida, chorou muito. Nem sabia exatamente o porquê de estar chorando, mas não conseguia mais agüentar calada. Ainda tinha os olhos e o rosto molhado quando finalmente adormeceu.

O coração de Harry batia disparado mesmo depois de já se encontrar a salvo. Enlouquecera atrás de Gina e esquecera-se do perigo mortal que corria. Como pudera ser tão imprudente? Mas o fato é que agora estava livre. _Livre_. Há mais de um mês enclausurado naquela casinha, esquecera-se que sempre fora senhor de si, e agora que novamente era, não sabia muito bem o que fazer com isso. Para onde ir?

"Bom, essa não é a pior viagem da minha vida. Com certeza. Posso esperar até o final dela para decidir." Pensou, lembrando de outras vezes em que viajara clandestinamente. Depois que parassem, ia deixar um recado para Nina e Parvati e depois... Pé na estrada.

-Certo! –exclamou contente- Nada mais de romance, nem sofrimento, nem mulher impossível nem... –seu sorriso murchou- Nem filho.

Esse era o motivo, pelo menos o principal, para estar seguindo Gina. O filho.

-Bom, o menino já tem um pai –disse para si mesmo, amargurado.

Gina não insistia em dizer que o filho era de Draco? Pois bem, então que fosse. Ele já tinha sido abandonado pelo pai e abandonara mãe e irmã. Já estava acostumado a não ter família. Tudo que acontecera em Londres era uma ilusão. Mas agora ele voltava para a vida real e nesta vida ele era Harry Potter: vagabundo e solitário. Fechou os olhos concentrando em não dormir profundamente, tinha que descer antes que ela chegasse em casa, ou então teria muitos problemas.

---------------------------

Amanhecia quando ela acordou ouvindo Rodolfo assobiar. O sol ainda não tinha aparecido, mas começava a clarear o céu. Ela espreguiçou-se sentindo todo o corpo doer, tinha tido uma péssima noite. Olhou pela janela.

-Estamos chegando, Rodolfo?

-Já passamos a cidade, Sra. Estamos a caminho da sua casa, em uns vinte minutos estaremos lá.

Gina sorriu sentindo alívio, mas então empalideceu e mandou que Rodolfo parasse. Ela desceu da carruagem e abriu sua mala. Harry acordou imediatamente e levantou-se de supetão. Num pulo ele saiu da mala e pulou no chão. Ficaram se encarando.

-Já estou perto de casa -foi tudo o que ela disse.

Harry balançou a cabeça e continuo encarando-a.

-Posso te pedir um favor? –mas antes que ela respondesse ele continuou- Mande um recado para a Srta. Parvati Patil dizendo que o anjinho abriu as asas novamente. É capaz de fazer disso?

-Claro que sou! –respondeu um pouco ofendida. Pelo que podia entender o "anjinho" era ele e queria avisar que estava fora de Londres. Com um aperto no coração que tentou ignorar, entendeu que "abriu as asas" significava que ele ia voar para longe. Estava vendo-o pela última vez.

-E acrescente na mensagem para que ela leve conforto a um coração aflito –completou ele.

"Avisar também a irmã dele" entendeu ela.

-Certo. Eu farei isso.

Já não havia nada a dizer, mas simplesmente nenhum dos dois conseguia dizer adeus e virar as costas. Ficaram se olhando, a mente dos dois viajando.

-Sra., precisamos ir! –alertou Rodolfo, que tinha visto um cavalo vindo ao longe.

Harry colocou seu chapéu amassado na cabeça e fez uma pequena e irônica reverência a ela. Virou as costas e começou a andar. Gina ainda o observou pelas costas por alguns segundos, então suspirou firme e entrou novamente.

-Acabou –falou para si, e estranhamente sentiu um alívio. Acabava de se libertar de uma história perigosa que provavelmente não terminaria bem. Melhor que fosse agora.

Gina ficou olhando a estrada que há tanto tempo não via, e era possível esquecer um pouco do seu pai e sentir uma paz inundando-a. Estar de volta lhe parecia tão reconfortante, apesar de qualquer coisa. O cavaleiro que Rodolfo havia visto passou por eles em direção a cidade, e pelas roupas ela pensou que deveria ser outro empregado, isso foi confirmado quando o cavaleiro e Rodolfo se cumprimentaram. A estrada continuou e já começava a mudar, numa curva, quando estavam quase chegando, passaram por uma moça morena de cabelos volumosos, ela parou para ver a carruagem passar. A moça vestia roupas simples e tinha um semblante duro, e a Gina pareceu que ela olhava para a carruagem quase com ódio. Mas a imagem desta não durou mais que um segundo, logo a curva já estava feita e ao longe ela enxergava sua casa.

Seus olhos se encheram d'água e seu coração disparou. Rodolfo foi diminuindo a velocidade até que pararam e uma senhora um pouco velha e meio gorda saiu de dentro da casa lhe acenou veemente.

Gina saiu da carruagem e saiu correndo em direção a mulher.

-Mary! –exclamou Gina, abraçando-a.

-Menina, como você cresceu! –disse a senhora, olhando-a atentamente- E encorpou também! Mas vamos entrar... Como foi a viagem?

Gina murchou o sorriso. Pensou em todos os transtorno e em Harry indo embora.

-Certamente não foi das mais agradáveis. Como está o meu pai?

Mary nem teve tempo de responder, seu irmão Ronald estava parado na sua frente sorrindo fracamente para ela. Os dois se abraçaram apertado, não se viam desde que ela havia casado. Quando a esposa de Rony morreu, ela estava seriamente "doente" e não pudera comparecer para o funeral. Ele a olhou novamente.

-Papai está com o Doutor Loyd. Venha tomar café da manhã.

A mesa estava posta para várias pessoas. Mas ali só havia duas de suas cunhadas: Fleur e Paola. As duas se levantaram e a abraçaram.

-Onde estão Gui e Carlinhos? –perguntou ela.

-Saíram juntos bem cedo para resolverem sobre os negócios da família. –respondeu Rony- Fred, Jorge e Percy permaneceram em suas casas na cidade, mas vêm aqui todos os dias.

-Certo, e as crianças? –perguntou olhando para as cunhadas.

-Ainda dormindo –disse Fleur- É muito cedo.

Ela sorriu e serviu-se com chá e frutas. Não estava olhando as outras coisas com muito bons olhos. Seu estômago dava leves chacoalhadas.

-Está comendo que nem passarinho agora, Ginevra querida? –riu Fleur- Você costumava ter um apetite bem farto.

Gina riu também.

-É, ultimamente eu não tenho comido muito.

"Mas precisa comer" pensou "Você tem uma criança agora". Olhou para os lados e sorriu, mudando de assunto logo em seguida. Decidira contar primeiro para o seu pai, ele merecia. Depois a família ficaria sabendo.

Ela já havia terminado o café e repousava no seu antigo quarto quando ouviu o Dr. Loyd passar. Saiu e seguiu-o. Ele entrou com Rony para o escritório, mas a porta não fora totalmente fechada.

-Como ele está, Dr.?

-Creio que já não possa fazer nada por ele –disse o médico com uma voz fúnebre- Ele está lúcido, e os remédios que eu receitei impedem que ele sinta dor. Mas é irreversível.

Rony voltou a falar, mas ela se afastou. Sem perceber, seus pés a levaram até a porta do quarto do seu pai. Ele provavelmente devia estar repousando, agora que o médico havia o deixado. Entrou e, o mais silenciosamente que pôde, andou até ele. Acertara, ele estava cochilando. Uma respiração leve e profunda, olhando assim nem podia pensar que ele estava doente.

Sentou ao lado dele e deu um sorriso triste. Mas ele estava velho, muito velho. Percebia-se isso só de olhar. Bom, pelo menos ele parecia não sentir dor, os remédios deviam estar sendo eficientes. Algumas lágrimas escaparam dos seus olhos, mas ela sorria. Ele só ia descansar, nada mais que isso. Levantou com todo cuidado e abriu a maçaneta sem fazer barulho. Já fechava a porta quando ele chamou:

-Quem está aí? Mary?

Ela voltou até ele.

-Não, papai, sou eu, Gina.

Ele estreitou os olhos e a olhou confuso.

-Gina?

Ela riu.

-Ginevra, papai –disse, sentando ao lado dele.

Ele apertou sua mão forte e a puxou para um abraço.

-Ora, eu sei quem é a minha única filha! –riu- Mas de onde saiu esse "Gina"?

Ela riu desconcertada e olhou para os lados.

-Eu não sei... –disse, corando e ficando da mesma cor dos cabelos- Acho que saiu do nada. Todos os meninos sempre tiveram um apelido, de repente veio isso na minha cabeça.

Arthur sorriu, parecia ter gostado.

-Que bom que veio me visitar, estava com muitas saudades.

-O senhor sabe... Eu me curei faz pouco tempo. Eu vim assim que pude.

Ele riu e deu uma leve tosse. Em seguida sentou-se.

-Eu também já estou sarando, minha pequena. Dr. Loyd saiu daqui não faz muito e disse que em breve essa doença vai parar de me incomodar.

O sorriso dela ficou congelado no rosto. Ele não sabia que ia morrer. Os remédios estavam tirando a dor, e ele achava que estava sendo curado. Então era por isso que somente Gui e Carlinhos estavam de volta ali. Se todos os filhos de repente viessem, ele desconfiaria.

-Duas semanas. Duas semanas _no máximo_ –acrescentou animado- Aí então eu poderei sair dessa cama e tocar meus negócios. Você vai ficar por aqui até lá?

-Claro que sim! –exclamou, esforçando-se para parecer contente- Eu vim para descansar um pouco também. Londres é uma cidade feia e cansativa. O ar daqui é muito melhor.

Arthur riu e olhou pela janela. Sempre se orgulhara de não morar na cidade.

-É o que eu sempre digo, minha filha. O ar daqui é melhor. Todos os seus irmãos e você casaram-se e foram embora. O próprio Rony só voltou depois que Amélie morreu. Deus a tenha.

-Deus a tenha –repetiu Gina, sem saber que falar.

-Gui e Carlinhos estão aqui, a meu pedido, organizando tudo. O Rony tomaria conta de tudo sozinho, mas ele tem andando muito distraído ultimamente, só tem falado em sapatos...

Artur começou a falar dos hábitos estranhos de Rony e Gina estava pensando em sair do quarto, tinha medo de se entregar pela voz ou começar a chorar do nada. Seu sorriso congelado estava ali no rosto, mas seu coração batia forte e doía, e ela não sabia por quanto tempo ia agüentar. Arthur parou de falar e a olhou.

-Mas eu sinto que você está me escondendo alguma coisa.

Algumas lágrimas escaparam do seu rosto novamente, Arthur franziu o cenho. Ela sorriu e tentou disfarçar.

-Eu estou grávida, papai.

Ele ficou pálido e ela concentrou-se nessa notícia, tentando não pensar na situação dele.

-Mas, nós pensamos...

-Nós pensamos que eu era estéril ou coisa assim –completou ela, sorrindo- Sim, mas o fato é que depois que eu me sarei, em pouco tempo eu notei... Quero dizer, não posso dizer com toda certeza, mas... –mais algumas lágrimas caíram, e ela sentia-se grata de poder colocar a culpa no filho- Mas eu já posso te dar essa notícia sem achar que vou ter que desmentir depois.

Arthur estava radiante e era um consolo para ela pensar que seu pai ia morrer feliz. Levantou-se.

-Agora eu vou descansar. Viajei a noite toda e preciso de uma cama.

Deu um beijo na mão dele e ele lhe beijou a testa. Assim que ela fechou a porta atrás de si, Rony estava ali e lhe encarava com piedade.

-Ele não sabe... –foi tudo o que ela disse.

Jogou-se nos braços do irmão e começou a chorar. Ele a levou para dentro do seu quarto e esperou que ela se acalmasse.

-Achei que você estava descansando, _Gina_ –disse, enfatizando a última parte.

Ela levantou os olhos e sorriu.

-Você ouviu tudo?

-Ouvi. Pedi que Mary acompanhasse o Dr. Loyd até a porta e estava indo lá quando ouvi a sua voz –ele estava sério- Você está grávida mesmo?

Ela só balançou a cabeça, e ele sorriu de orelha a orelha e lhe deu um abraço forte.

-Achei que tinha inventado aquilo para se livrar de responder a pergunta do papai. Estou tão feliz! É realmente uma boa notícia! Como está Draco?

-Nunca o vi tão satisfeito –disse ela com a voz mais imparcial que conseguiu, mas por dentro seu coração apertava.

Rony não pareceu notar nada.

-Você não poderia ter sido uma benção maior nessa casa, minha irmã! Mas agora eu vou lhe deixar sozinha. Mais do que nunca você tem que descansar.

Assim que Rony saiu, ela deitou a cabeça e sentiu tudo girar. Estava exausta.

--------------------------------------

Os dois primeiros dias ela passou somente dentro da casa, sem fazer visitas a nenhum dos seus antigos amigos ou ir passear na cidade. Tinha medo de que a qualquer momento seu pai pudesse dormir e não acordar mais. Já tinha despachado uma carta para Parvati e outra para Draco. Ela mandava o marido vir o mais rápido que pudesse. Depois que terminara a carta de Parvati, parecia que no ponto final daquela carta estava o ponto final de sua história com Harry. E pensar nisso a fez sentir frágil e vulnerável. Tinha certeza absoluta que Draco a irritaria no primeiro dia que chegasse, mas ainda assim queria que ele estivesse ali. Talvez fosse a hora de tentar reconstruir seu casamento.

Toda a família tinha jantado junta e Arthur estivera na cabeceira da mesa, ele aparentava bem e parecia inacreditável que em breve ele estaria morto. Naquele momento aquilo pareceu impossível. "Dr. Loyd deve ter se enganado" pensou Gina "Ele está bem, não tem como ele estar morrendo". E naquele momento isso parecia verdade absoluta. Foi um jantar animado, Arthur estava contente por ter os sete filhos e oito netos ali presentes. Isso sem contar no que estava a caminho.

Quanto o jantar terminou, Fred, Jorge e Percy foram embora junto com suas mulheres e filhos. Mary e Gui haviam levado Arthur para o quarto e estavam ajeitando-o na cama. Na sala estava Gina, Fleur e Rony comendo alguns doces e comendo. Rony olhava concentrado para o seu sapato e Gina parou para observar. De fato era um sapato bonito. Mas não merecia tanta atenção.

-O que você tanto olha nesse sapato, Rony?

Fleur riu e jogou os cabelos para trás.

-É só o que ele faz. Falar e olhar sapatos. Há alguns meses ele precisou de um novo. Gostou tanto que fez mais três. E como já tinha sapatos o suficiente par si, deu um de presente para o seu pai e um para cada irmão.

Gina franziu a testa e riu.

-Talvez você queira um sapato, Gina! –acrescentou ele esperançoso- Eu não tenho certeza se lá tem sapatos femininos, mas nós podemos ver! Podemos ir lá amanhã!

Fleur bufou.

-Ora, Ronald, por favor! Os pés de Ginevra são delicados, você não vai querer que aquele senhor de mão áspera faça algo para ela! Eu sei que o Sr. Granger é um homem bom! –acrescentou ao ver a expressão dele. Então olhou para Gina impaciente- De fato são sapatos muito bons e bonitos, mas tenho certeza de que você prefere os que pode obter em Londres... Lá deve ter coisas muito melhores!

Rony corou e suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas então ele saiu emburrado sem desejar boa noite. Fleur bufou novamente e olhou para Gina divida entre o riso e a impaciência.

-Seu irmão tem estado meio esquisito de uns tempos para cá.

Gina riu.

-Ele nunca foi muito normal, de qualquer forma.

Fleur riu também, mas depois ficou um pouco séria.

-Mas eu penso que você deveria ir a cidade amanhã mesmo. Não saiu desde que chegou. Você precisa ver gente. Fará mal a você só ficar nessa casa que já está em clima de velório. Nem faria muito bem ao bebê ficar o tempo inteiro num lugar assim.

Gina não disse nada.

-Além disso, eu gostaria de sair também. Fazer umas visitas, tomar chá com algumas amigas. Me distrair. Vem comigo amanhã?

Gina ficou calada. Não conversara com ninguém, nem com Mary, a respeito dos seus medos. As pessoas ainda se lembrariam do ocorrido a ela? Como a receberiam? Ela não suportaria ver piedade nos olhos das pessoas nem ser apontada na rua. De novo não. Fleur pareceu notar o conflito dentro de Gina e lhe apertou as mãos.

-Você não tem o que temer, Ginevra. Mesmo que as pessoas se lembrem, não creio que ninguém vá ser inconveniente. Além disso, mostrarão respeito também pela situação do seu pai.

-Toda a cidade já sabe? –espantou-se.

-Ora, as notícias correm. Seu pai até queria dar uma volta na cidade esses dias. Você sabe, ele acha que está bem. Mas seus irmãos pediram ao Dr. Loyd que proibisse. Ele ia perceber as pessoas olhando e comentando. Seria um choque muito forte para ele. É melhor que ele fique aqui, sem saber nada.

Gina permaneceu calada, Fleur lhe deu um sorriso.

-Ora, eu estou lhe dizendo que não terá nenhum problema! Não é possível que não tenha ninguém na cidade que você queira ver?

O coração de Gina disparou. Estivera pensando: será que Harry já teria partido? Ou ainda estaria na cidade fazendo farra, dormindo com várias moças e bebendo até cair?

-Tem, claro que tem.

-Então está decidido! –disse Fleur, levantando-se- Amanhã iremos a cidade! Boa noite, querida.

Ela saiu cantarolando e murmurando um "até que enfim". Gina levantou-se também e foi para o seu quarto. Será que o veria, ou que ele a veria? Foi fechar as cortinas e pensou ter visto um vulto perto de algumas árvores. Abriu a janela e espirou com cuidado, mas nada se mexia. Devia ter sido impressão dela. Ou não. Fechou a janela e as cortinas e foi se deitar. Não ia ficar imaginando que Harry Potter estava ali.

----------------------------------------

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Quase dois meses sem atualizar, sinto muito. O motivo disso é, obviamente, os meus estudos. Além do que agora eu estou fazendo estágio e os antigos problemas de sempre (sem pc em casa, dependência de pcs da universidade, tempo e etc...). Mas agora eu tô de férias e por mais que só me falte duas semanas, as primeiras semanas de aula são tranqüila, então nada de demoras nos próximos capítulos! E pelo menos esse capítulo foi maior do que os outros costumam ser. Bom, lembrem-se com carinho da campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixe uma resenha! Bjusss

N/A2: Aliás, alguém leu Harry Potter 7??? Meo Deos...rsrs Bom, ele também é um dos motivos da demora. Eu não conseguia escrever antes de terminar de ler, rsrs. Bjusss

Diana Prallon: Pode continuar torcendo pelo Draco, ele já já volta para a história. E pode deixar que eu vou me cuidar com os erros de digitação! Bjusss

miaka: Claro que a criança pode ser dele! Só a Gina que num vê isso... O problema é se for e ele tiver ido embora mesmo, rsrsr Imagina se a criança nasce morena dos olhos verdes? Huahuahua Encrenca na certa! Rsrsr Bjusss

Remaria: Ah, o Harry tem certeza que o filho é dele. Agora se é ou não... Aí é outra história!rsrs Que bom que você ta gostando da fi! Bjusss

Mari Potter: Ah, o Harry nem se ferra tanto assim!rsrs Pra uma pessoa que não tem casa, responsabilidade ou compromisso algum, ele tem até muitas mordomias! Rsrs Aí fica até difícil ter credibilidade, né? A Gina tem motivos pra não confiar, coitada...rsrs Bjusss

Pamela: Ainda bem que da última vez eu postei dois caps e deixei você feliz, rsrsr deu alguma compensada na demora!rsrs E se eu fosse a Gina também pensaria na possibilidade da criança nascer morena de olhos verdes, rsrs E eu não dispensaria o Harry tão fácil, rsrs Vai que ela tem que trocar de marido...rsrs Espero que tenha gostado da aparição do Rony! Bjusss

Mari Dias: Fui eu te deixar mal acotumada com caps rapidinho e depois demorei um tempão, rsrsr Mas foi uma demora justa! Rs Pelo menos o Rony apareceu! Mas a dúvida ainda continua: de quem é o filho? O Harry já pulou fora, se for dele a Gina tá perdida...rsrs Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: Bom, se o filho for do Harry, ele que ame e bajule mto o Draco, né? Porque o Harry já foi embora...rsrs E que bom que eu tenho alguém que me entende quando eu não atualizo por causa dos estudos!!!rsrsr O meu problema é quando eu não atualizo pela preguiça, rsrsrs Bjusss

Rk-chan: Ah, claro q pode ter acontecido alguma coisa naquela noite com o Harry. Sem camisinha naquela época...rsrs E vc me lembrou do absinto... Esse povo tá muito sóbrio ultimamente. Tá precisando de uma boa bebedeira...rsrs Providenciaremos! rs Bjusss

Pamela Black: Ah, desculpa a demora. Dessa vez ela foi justa...rsrs Bom, e a Gina não tratou o Harry muito bem, não é mesmo? Mas ele sobrevive!rsrsr Bjusss

Mirella Silveira: Ahá, aderiu a campanha, hein? rsrsr Tava mais q na hora d fazer uma autora feliz!rsrsrs Q bom q vc tá gostando da fic, mas ainda vai ter q esperar pra descobrir d quem é o filho!!!rsrsr A criança mais disputada do momento!!!rsrs Bjusss

Virgin Potter: Pois aki está o meu sinalzinho d vida e eu juro q não vou t xingar!!!rsrsr Aliás, toda vez q eu demorar, vc q pode me xingar mesmo!!!rsrs Mas tá aí o capítulo e espero q tenha gostado! Bjusss


	17. A ponte

**Capítulo 17 – A ponte**

Fleur estava certa, as pessoas não lhe encaravam estranho, a não ser pela curiosidade de vê-la novamente depois de tanto tempo. Aliás, ao contrário do que imaginava, as pessoas estavam lhe recebendo bem. E não era aquele tratar bem na sua frente e sair fazendo outra cara, mas de fato serem amáveis. Gina se sentiu realmente confiante depois que ela e Fleur haviam saído de perto de um grupo de senhoras e ouviu uma criança perguntando a mãe quem era Gina. Com gostou ouviu a senhora responder e ainda acrescentar à amiga ao lado que ela estava mais bonita do que jamais a vira e que o casamento havia lhe feito bem.

"É, ela está enganada quanto ao casamento, mas..." pensou ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.

Apesar de estar gostando de estar ali, em pouco tempo Gina se cansou. Há muito tempo não tinha uma tarde tão intensa de visitas e Fleur, embora estivesse há pouco mais de uma semana sem sair de casa, agia como se não visse as amigas há um mês. Depois de algumas horas ela pediu licença a todas e disse que queria procurar alguns antigos conhecidos e saiu da casa onde se encontrava.

A verdade é que até tinha pessoas que queria rever, mas no momento não procurava por nenhuma delas. Apenas queria andar e ver como as coisas estavam diferentes. Deixar que as pessoas a vissem, estava gostando de ser uma sensação. Tinha se esquecido como aquela cidade sempre esteve a seus pés. Como ela sempre fora a queridinha da cidade. Estava há tanto tempo sendo diminuída por Draco que havia se esquecido da sensação de ser admirada.

Parou na praça em frente à igreja. Sentou-se um pouco debaixo da sombra de uma árvore e ficou olhando para a igreja, esperando um pouco para entrar. Olhou em volta e não conseguia disfarçar um sorriso ao ver que as pessoas a observavam. Estranhou algumas novas construções ali por perto, mas no mais a cidade não mudara muito. Descansou por pouco tempo e entrou na igreja, escolhendo um assento ao fundo para rezar, mas mal tinha tocado o banco quando ouviu uma voz conhecida:

-Ginevra?

Ela olhou para o lado e encontrou um rapaz alto, de rosto redondo e expressão bondosa, trajando vestes religiosas.

-Neville? Neville, é você mesmo? –perguntou, já se levantando para abraçá-lo- Meu Deus, você virou padre?

Eles se abraçaram e ela o olhou de cima a baixo, mas ele fazia um muxoxo com a mão e ria.

-Não, padre ainda não. Sou apenas um seminarista. Ainda não fiz nenhum voto.

-Fará em breve?

-Com a graça de Deus –respondeu ele com um tom estranho- Ainda estou enfrentando as provações.

Ela achou que ele se referia a algo que ela não sabia, mas não quis perguntar.

-Mas e você? –retomou ele alegre- Não sabia que estava de volta!

O sorriso dela de repente murchou. Durante toda aquela tarde sentira-se mais leve, mas agora o motivo que a trouxera até ali batia de novo a sua porta.

-O meu pai... –ela começou a responder, mas Neville entendera e parecia envergonhado de ter tocado no assunto.

-Trás novidades? –interrompera ele, mudando de assunto.

Ela ficou feliz em mudar de assunto. Voltou a sorrir quando respondeu:

-Estou grávida!

Os olhos de Neville se arregalaram e ele a abraçou novamente. Ela contou que finalmente se curara de uma doença terrível e de coisas de sua vida nos últimos anos, omitindo as coisas ruins. Tinha certeza que a Sra. Malfoy não havia contado a ninguém sobre o que Draco fazia a ela e Gina pretendia manter a farsa. Dera a entender que tinha um casamento feliz, mas não disse isso em momento algum. Ele ainda não era padre, mas já se sentiria mal se mentisse para ele. Neville também lhe contou muitas novidades e respondeu a várias perguntas dela.

Conversavam animadamente lembrando alguns fatos da infância quando uma jovem de cabelos louros entrou chamando por ele. Assim que o viu com Gina, ela murmurou algo que nenhum dos dois entendeu e saiu da igreja. Neville tentou impedi-la.

-Luna, volte aqui! Esta é... –mas ela já tinha ido.

-Luna? –perguntou Gina surpresa- Aquela era Luna Lovegood?

-Ela mesma.

-Eu não a reconheci! Como ela está diferente... Mais bonita, não?

-É, acho que sim –respondeu ele, corando. Gina recriminou-se, não devia fazer esse tipo de pergunta a um quase padre.

-E por que ela não ficou? –perguntou Gina novamente.

-Ora, é a Luna, não é mesmo? Meio louquinha, ainda. Mas eu acho que ela não te reconheceu também, ou teria ficado.

Gina levantou-se.

-Mas assim como ela eu acho que também devo ir, Neville. Tenho que encontrar Fleur para irmos juntas, e só Deus sabe na casa de qual amiga ela estará agora.

Ele a acompanhou até a praça.

-Venha aqui mais vezes, Ginevra –disse ele quando se despediram.

Gina prometeu voltar e depois entrou por uma rua pequena e tomando um atalho até onde a carruagem deveria estar. Como imaginava, Fleur não estava lá, mas ela decidira esperar ali mesmo. Veria o movimento e as pessoas e torceria para que a cunhada se lembrasse dela e não demorasse muito. Andou pelo comércio e riu meio surpresa quando viu uma loja de duas portas escrito com letras grandes e bonitas: "Sapateiro".

-Pelo riso já ouviu falar... –disse a voz de uma jovem.

Gina virou-se e perto dela havia uma moça que devia ter mais ou menos a sua idade. Ela usava uma roupa simples e sandálias nos pés. Tinha a pele bronzeada de sol e cabelos morenos, muito volumosos. Tinha a impressão de já tê-la visto antes.

-Eu não tenho certeza se é aqui... –respondeu Gina em tom de desculpas.

A garota tinha uma expressão dura e não parecia simpática. Encarava Gina com certo deboche.

-E, é aqui mesmo. Seu irmão faz muitas encomendas...

Embora ela tivesse acabado de declarar que Rony era bom cliente, ainda tinha aquela expressão insatisfeita no rosto. Gina estava ficando cada vez mais sem-graça. O olhar dela a deixava constrangida.

-Eu espero que ele não esteja devendo nada –disse, mas como se estivesse perguntando.

-Não ao meu pai –disse ela num tom irônico.

Gina olhou para os lados nervosa. E Fleur que nunca chegava?

-Desculpe, mas... Ele deve alguma coisa a você?

Ela deu alguns passos em direção a Gina e parou bem em frente a ela. Quando respondeu, seu tom era extremamente agressivo.

-_Deve_ –disse e começou a andar em direção à loja.

-Pois então passe lá em casa e cobre dele –sugeriu meio temerosa.

A garota se voltou para Gina com um sorriso falso no rosto, sua expressão ainda era dura.

-Eu estive lá ontem pela manhã. Ele nem sequer me recebeu. Mandou dizer que estava preparando tudo para a chegada da irmã.

Finalmente Gina a reconheceu. Era a garota que estava na estrada e que a olhara quase com ódio. Rony possivelmente devia muito a ela para a garota agir daquela forma. Gina estreitou os olhos e a encarou com certa incredulidade no rosto. Aquela garota não estava culpando ela, Gina, pelo fato de Rony a dever?

-Não pense que eu estou jogando a culpa em você –riu ela. O primeiro riso sincero. Mas logo depois sua expressão se endureceu novamente- Apenas não consigo esconder a minha insatisfação em relação ao seu irmão.

Gina ficou séria e encarava a garota da mesma forma que era encarada. Não achava certo ser incomodada pelos erros do irmão.

-Pois pode deixar que avisarei a Rony que você gostaria de falar com ele.

A menina deu outra risada debochada e balançou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse o que estava ouvindo. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz chegou a tremer de tanta raiva que ela sentia.

-Se ele fosse um homem decente, _ele_ é que gostaria de falar comigo –falando isso, saiu pisando firme e entrando na loja do pai.

Gina ainda ficou olhando a porta da loja de modo incrédulo por alguns segundos depois que a garota entrou. Conversaria sério com Rony, fosse lá quanto ele devia a garota, devia pagar agora mesmo. Afastou-se dali e começou a olhar impaciente para os lados. Fleur já deveria estar ali.

Mas ela esperou, esperou e nada da cunhada. Andou de um lado para o outro, conversou com algumas pessoas, mas a loura nunca chegava. Estava há mais de meia hora no mesmo lugar e as pessoas já estavam olhando desconfiadas. Meio irritada, foi andando até um pouco mais a frente, onde havia uma ponte.

Assim que parou ali, olhou para os lados, sentindo um incômodo diferente do cansaço ou da impaciência. Era como se tivesse alguém lhe observando. Olhou direito para cada uma das pessoas por perto, mas embora alguma delas de fato a olhasse estranho por estar há tanto tempo sozinha por ali, ainda não era bem o que ela estava procurando. Depois de ter procurado e não achado nada, resolver esquecer. Voltou-se para o rio.

Quando ela era pequena brincava na beirada dele, porém na parte que passava lá na frente, perto das terras do seu pai. Costumavam ir a cavalo, ela no cavalo junto com Gui e ficava vendo os meninos brincarem na água. Eles costumavam revezar pra ver quem cuidava dela, só Rony que nunca era o responsável, porque só era um ano mais velho e também era bom que alguém desse uma olhada nele, embora ele não gostasse. Percy era o que mais cuidava, muitas vezes ele tomava o lugar de Fred e Jorge, por não confiar muito nos dois irmãos.

Gina ficou ali recostada na ponte, observando com nostalgia a correnteza. Perdida nas lembranças chegou até esquecer de Fleur. Porém ela estava cansada e com o sol forte batendo-lhe na cabeça há um bom tempo, e olhar para aquela água começou a ser quase hipnótico. Seus olhos foram fechando... Sua cabeça pesando... O corpo se sentindo cansado...

Ela ouviu um grito longe, mas não conseguiu entender o que o causara. Não imediatamente. Mas então ficou difícil respirar, ela tossiu e sentiu água na sua garganta e havia água por todo o seu corpo. Tentou chegar à superfície e se debater, mas era inútil. Os meninos nunca a deixaram passar de onde a água lhe batesse na cintura. Não sabia nadar.

-SOCOR... –tentou gritar, mas novamente engoliu água e acabou afundando outra vez.

O vestido era pesado, ainda mais molhado, o seu corpo já estava naturalmente cansado e ela já não conseguia se debater. Fechou os olhos rezando desesperadamente que alguém a salvasse, que alguma mão segurasse a sua... Então _aconteceu_.

_O primeiro flash que veio a sua mente não foi uma visão nítida, mas a sensação de alguém segurando-a e puxando para cima. Ela havia se debatido_. Por um instante ficou em duvida se estava acontecendo ou se era loucura da sua cabeça. Mas então o ar lhe voltou aos pulmões e ela ouviu uma voz lhe gritando ao lado:

-Estamos indo para a borda, estamos indo!

Ela estava perdendo os sentidos. Sabia que estava sendo salva, mas na sua cabeça a imagem que via era de uma noite escura, de uma correnteza muito mais forte e de um homem tentando salvá-la, enquanto ela se debatia.

_-Deixe de ser tola! Pare de se sacudir! –havia gritado a voz._

Tudo estava escuro, e ao mesmo tempo havia muita coisa para se ver. Um vestido, uma máscara, um par de olhos, uma bebida. Tudo _verde_. A cor verde estava martelando na sua cabeça e uma torrente de imagens passava na sua cabeça. Ouvia vozes, conversas e parecia que não ela com ela, nada era nítido. Não conseguia respirar. A sensação lhe parecia horrivelmente familiar. Ainda ouvia dentro da sua cabeça uma voz distante.

_-Ah, não... Não diga que você morreu!_

_-Não morra... Por favor, moça, não morra._

E enquanto ela experimentava novamente a horrível sensação de estar morrendo, pela segunda vez sentiu a vida voltar. Sentiu aquele gosto na sua boca e o ar os seus pulmões. Tossiu e cuspiu toda a água que havia engolido. Havia muito barulho e conversa, sentia um monte de pessoas ao seu lado.

-Deixem-na em paz! –rugiu uma voz brava- Abram espaço para ela respirar!

Ela abriu os olhos e lá estava: o par de olhos verdes.

Harry estava encharcado e lhe olhava espantando a espera que ela disse que estava bem. Mas o espanto dele não se igualava ao dela, e para os que estavam por perto parecia que ela estava tomada de horror. Todo o corpo dela tremia e ela não parava de encarar Harry nos olhos. Nos olhos verdes. Era como se estivesse o vendo pela primeira vez.

-Você está bem...? –perguntou desesperado pela situação e pela expressão dela.

Mas Gina não conseguia responder. _Era verdade_.

De repente vinha na sua cabeça a cena de ela correndo e rindo, e então estava correndo e rindo com ele. Depois ela brigou com ele e se atirou na ponte. Houve o vazio que sentira, então ele a salvara. Havia uma lacuna horrível, mas então estavam os dois no quarto dela, e ele a girava e estavam bebendo. Então estavam se amando e...

-Ora, saiam todos da frente! –rugiu uma nova voz- Ginevra!

Sentiu os braços de Fleur em volta dela e a cunhada lhe levantando. Fleur falava um monte de coisas que ela não entendia e não prestava atenção. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Harry, que ainda lhe encarava assustado.

Fleur começou a levá-la para longe, mas Gina ainda olhava andando para trás. E até que a porta da carruagem se fechasse, ela ainda tinha os olhos fixos nos olhos de Harry. Na sua mente havia um redemoinho de lembranças e sensações, deixando-a tonta. Veneza, o terrível reencontro dos dois em Londres, os encontros escondidos. Sentia uma dor enorme no coração ao pensar que não acreditara nele. Pensava nas brigas que tiveram e como ela o acusara de inventar tudo. Veneza, a máscara, o absinto... Era tudo verdade.

------------------

N/A: Ahá, finalmente!!! Como todo mundo fez questão de dizer pelo menos uma vez, já tava mais que na hora dessa mulher lembrar!!! Mas aí está, e agora as coisas vão ser diferentes entre os dois, né? Bom, se você ficou satisfeito com esse capítulo (ou não, é claro...) entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e ilumine o meu dia!rsrs Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Ah, pelo visto o Harry não teve coragem de ir embora!rsrs Lá está ele quando ela arranja problema...rsrs Que por acaso é só o que ela fez nessa fic até agora...rsrs Parece que atrai!rsrsr Bjusss

Pamela Black: Essa Gina de fato faz muito doce, rsrs Vamos ver se agora ela para com isso, hehe E o Rony com a cara de bobo dele, o povo achando que ele tá pensando em sapatos e ele tá indo muito além, hehe Só que moça não está muito contente, como se viu hj!rsrs E pode continuar com o seu bolão, rsrsr eu tô só de expectadora, rsrs Imparciliadade, né?rsrs Bjusss

miaka: De fato eu tentei fazer engraçado, rsrs Um homem do tamanho do Harry encolhido numa mala cheia de roupa feminina..rsrsBjusss

carol w potter: Ah, então q bom q vc comentou dessa vez!!!rsrs Eu adoooooro comentários!!!rsrs E pode ficar tranquila q de vez em quando eu demoro, mas desistir jamais!rsrs E pra vc ficar inda mais feliz, o Harry aparece novamente!rsrs Ele não teria coragem d largar tudo assim...rsrs Bjusss

Rk-chan: Aff, tô com o mesmo problema q vc! Depois do livro 7 parece q as fics já não têm tanta graça... Absinto nem entra tanto nisso, pq é UA, mas q antes era muito mais fácil escrever, isso era!rsrs Mas pra aliviar o enfarto q vc ia ter finalmente ela se lembrou!rsrs Na ultima atualização minha mão coçou pra contar q ela lembrava nesse, mas decidi manter a surpresa...rsrs E pode deixar q uma bebedeira está sendo provdenciada!rsrs Bjusss

Mai Amekan: Aê, adoro quando mais gente lê a fic!!!rsrs Que bom q vc tá gostando, nunca é tarde pra acompanhar e resenhar, hehe Pra saber do filho vc ainda vai ter que esperar um pouquinho,rs mas pelo menos ela já lembrou d tudo, o que é alguma coisa!!!rsrs Bjusss

Mari Dias: Esses dois têm quase um relacionamento moderno, rsrs Separam, aí voltam outra vez...rsrs Briga um dia, reconcilia o outro...rsrs E sim, vc acertou, a mocinha da estrada realmente era a Hermione, rsrsr mas nesse cap ele teve muito mais particpiação q a uma linha do capítulo anterior!rsrs E a presença dela está e vai estar por trás de muita coisa ainda! Aguarde rsrs Bjusss


	18. Apresentações

**Capítulo 18- Apresentações**

Nos primeiros instantes, Fleur ainda falou e gesticulou nervosa, mas ao perceber que Gina não lhe dava a mínima atenção, calou-se. Ela ainda tentou falar calmamente, extrair de Gina como ela tinha caído no rio entre outras coisas, mas a ruiva sequer lhe ouvia. Sua mente estava tão longe dali que não era possível perceber a presença de Fleur ali, muito menos conversar com ela. Além disso, sentia que no momento em que abrisse a boca, vomitaria.

A viagem de volta para casa lhe parecia mais longa que o normal, mas quando finalmente chegaram ela não deu atenção aos gritos de Mary ou as expressões surpresas. Entrou logo no seu quarto e caiu na cama com as roupas molhadas e tudo mais. Sua cabeça girava tanto, tanto que ela não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada a não ser ficar bem quieta ali. Mas mal havia acabado de deitar quando Mary entrou no quarto receosa. Sem uma palavra, fez com Gina se levantasse e a levou para tomar banho.

O bom de Mary era que ela entendia Gina. Durante todo o banho e até mesmo quando ela foi levar um lanche no seu quarto pouco depois, ela não perguntou nada, embora olhasse a espera de uma palavra. Gina deu um sorriso para a mulher, mas se aconchegou mais na sua cama e, exausta, dormiu. Teve um sono sem sonhos, embora não o pudesse considerar totalmente tranqüilo, pois existia algo dentro dela que a angustiava, mas quando acordou já se sentia renovada.

-Desculpe, Gina - disse Mary, que fechava a porta do seu quarto- Eu só vim ver se estava acordada para o jantar.

-Não tem problema. Eu estou com muita fome mesmo -respondeu, já se levantando.

-Eu posso pedir que tragam sua janta aqui...

Gina calçou e sorriu para Mary.

-Não vai ser preciso.

Quando chegou na sala de jantar, todos se voltaram para ela preocupados. Ela deu um sorriso para mostrar que estava bem, então se sentou. Percebeu que Neville estava ali também. Olhou para o pai e viu que ele tinha um aspecto pior, mas talvez, ela queria acreditar, fosse só por causa da preocupação.

-Gina, minha filha, você chegou hoje à tarde molhada dos pés a cabeça e Fleur disse que você tinha caído no rio... -começou Arthur, olhando-a com espanto.

-É, foi isso mesmo -respondeu desinteressada.

-E...?

Ela olhou para o pai e suspirou, teve certeza de que enquanto não contasse não lhe dariam paz e o jantar não seria servido. Resumindo a história o máximo que pôde, ela contou tudo, mas ainda teve que responder a todas as perguntas antes que lhe deixassem em paz. Já jantavam relativamente animados quando Rony retomou o assunto:

-Mas você não tem idéia de quem era o rapaz que a salvou?

Ela encarou Rony e viu Neville abrindo a boca para falar, mas algo na expressão dela fez com que ele se calasse.

-Não, Rony, nunca o vi. Mas talvez alguém da cidade o conheça.

-Vou procurar saber... Acho que ele merece uma recompensa.

Arthur concordou e os dois começaram a discutir sobre o que, ou quanto, seria adequado ao estranho por ter salvado a vida de Gina. Assim que Rony chutou um valor absurdo, Gina engasgou e depois olhou para o irmão e riu.

-Ora, se você tem tanto porque não paga logo a filha do sapateiro? -perguntou rindo.

Mas Rony não riu. Ao contrário, ficou sério e corou. Gina ficou confusa e olhou para os lados a espera de que alguém lhe explicasse, mas ninguém tinha prestado atenção na frase da ruiva ou na reação de Rony.

-V-você esteve com Hermione? -perguntou ele assustado.

-Eu não sei o nome dela... Ela não disse. Mas era a filha do sapateiro.

Rony a encarava ainda constrangido.

-Ela lhe contou...?

Mas o que ela teria contado, Gina não soube, pois antes que ela respondesse ele mudou a pergunta.

-O que vocês conversaram? -perguntou ele em um tom falsamente desinteressado.

Gina ainda encarou o irmão seriamente antes de respondê-lo. Quando conversara com a garota lhe pareceu que tinha algo estranho ali, mas agora tinha certeza. Bom, mas todo mundo tinha seus problemas, e se ela não queria que entrasse nos seus, não entraria no dos outros. Deu de ombros.

-Nada de fato. Ela me viu e foi meio rude comigo, disse que você devia a ela e que se você fosse decente já a teria procurado.

Rony manteve a sua expressão, mas suas orelhas ficaram mais vermelhas.

-Ela só é impaciente -respondeu tentando parecer indiferente- Eu disse que estava ocupado e que a procuraria esta semana.

Gina não respondeu nada e logo depois mudaram de assunto. Mas agora sim havia algo estranho ali. Não poderia haver pessoa mais desocupada que Rony, então como ele estava ocupado demais para conversar com a moça? De qualquer forma achou melhor não se meter. Hermione, ou qualquer que fosse o nome dela, parecia saber cuidar de si sozinha e Gina duvidava muito que Rony conseguiria enrolar a moça por muito tempo.

Quando todos terminaram de jantar, foram para a sala, onde ficaram conversando. Gina pediu licença e saiu por uns instantes, mas logo depois voltou e ficou conversando com Gui e Neville que falavam sobre algumas pessoas estranhas que vinham aparecendo na cidade já há algum tempo.

Mas a oportunidade que Gina esperou durante toda a noite só aconteceu quando Neville anunciou que ia embora. Ela se ofereceu para levá-lo até a carruagem e ninguém se opôs. Quando saíram da casa ela logo o abordou:

-Você pareceu saber quem era o moço que me salvou, Neville.

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas a olhou intrigado.

-Por que não deixou que eu contasse?

-Eu não sei, mas acho que fiz bem. Todos aqui em casa resolveriam tratá-lo como da família, você conhece o estilo Weasley, e eu não quero me indispor com Draco.

Neville franziu o cenho e ela continuou.

-Ele está para chegar, e acho que ele ficaria com ciúmes de uma pessoa que salvou a minha vida do jeito que este moço salvou.

Ela não precisou dizer, mas ele entendeu que ela se referia a respiração boca a boca.

-Certo. Eu não contarei a eles...

-Muito obrigada -respondeu ela, já tirando um pequeno envelope de um bolso- Mas eu gostaria que me fizesse outro favor, Neville.

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente e ela lhe estendeu o envelope.

-Encontre-o. Rony está certo, esse moço merece uma recompensa por ter me salvado. Não é muito, é apenas uma gratificação, para não passar em branco.

Neville sorriu e guardou o envelope satisfeito.

-Deus agrada de quem mostra gratidão. Pode deixar, vou pedir a Hermione que entregue a ele.

A expressão de Gina se fechou um pouco.

-Hermione? A filha do sapateiro?

-Sim, ela mesma. É uma ótima pessoa, você precisa conhecer. Ela está o ajudando, parece que são amigos...

Gina tentou esboçar, ao mesmo tempo, um sorriso e uma indiferença que não sentia, mas Neville não percebeu. Despediu-se dela de novo e partiu. Ela ainda ficou ali do lado de fora, com o coração apertado. Harry Potter não tinha amizade com mulheres, só com Parvati pelo que ela sabia. O tipo de relação que ele costumava ter com mulheres para que estas ficassem dispostas a lhe ajudar era outra. Tentando não pensar nisso, entrou.

Gina foi para o quarto do pai. Tinha achando ele um pouco abatido durante o jantar, provavelmente por causa do incidente dela. Era estranho que ele estava de partida, era impossível pensar isso olhando para ele. Apesar de tudo, parecia tão forte...

-Entre –respondeu ele quando ela bateu à porta.

Ela entrou e se sentou na cama, ele já estava pronto para dormir.

-Achei o senhor um pouco calado hoje...

-Acho que a comida não me caiu bem... –respondeu ele, mas estava rindo.

Ela riu também e se aninhou no pai. Queria tanto contar seus problemas e ouvir conselhos, como fazia quando era bem pequena. Mas mesmo que ele estivesse bem, os problemas atuais dela nunca poderiam ser compartilhados com o pai, ele não entenderia. Arthur fez carinho na filha, consolava-a mesmo sem saber que ela tinha problemas.

Ela ficou junto ao pai um bom tempo no quarto dele antes de ir para o seu próprio, mas quando deitou na sua cama, a última coisa que conseguia fazer era dormir. Sua cabeça fervia. O bilhete seria entregue? E se fosse, ele iria...? Pensou em tudo o que gostaria de falar e fazer e tomou sua decisão. A única a que havia a ser tomada. Ainda atormentada pelos seus fantasmas internos, tentou fechar a sua mente e dormiu.

----------------

Acordou mais cedo que o normal e por causa disso tomou café sozinha, mas ela não se importou. Pelo contrário, achou melhor que fosse assim. Estava nervosa e suando frio e temia que alguém notasse que ela estava estranha caso a encontrasse agora. Apenas Mary supervisionou seu café da manhã, exigindo que ela comesse direito e mais devagar. Mas assim que terminou de comer, teve que distrair a governanta para que pudesse sair em paz.

No início caminhou um pouco rápido, para sair logo do campo de visão de alguém da casa, mas então diminuiu os seus passos, embora ainda não se pudesse dizer que ela estava andando devagar. Não teve que caminhar muito tempo para achar o lugar que procurava. Havia uma casa ali em que até pouco tempo era ocupada por um dos empregados do seu pai, mas que tinha ido embora há alguns meses. Rony havia comentado com ela, no dia em que ela chegara, sobre o tal lugar.

Entrou e tirou um pano de cima de um sofá, sentando-se logo em seguida. Um pouco de poeira levantou e ela resolveu abrir as janelas para circular ar por ali. Sentou-se de novo e ficou esperando. Esperando. Esperando.

Não sabia se era a sua ansiedade ou se ele de fato estava demorando. Havia mentido para Neville quando dissera que aquilo era uma gratificação. Ela havia escrito um bilhete para Harry, marcando o lugar e o horário para que ele se encontrasse com ela. Mas não chegava nunca. Estava ele tão bem com a tal Hermione que nem queria mais vê-la?

Ela esperou por um tempo que achou imenso, então desistiu. Se ele não tinha vindo até agora, não viria mais. Levantou-se e foi fechar uma das janelas quando viu um cavalo vindo distante. Torcendo para que fosse ele e não algum outro empregado, sentou-se de novo.

Enquanto ouvia o cavalo se aproximar, seu coração disparou. Começou a apertar suas mãos nervosamente e a olhar para a porta a todo momento. Assim que o cavalo parou do lado de fora, ela teve certeza que era ele. Ainda não tinha o vista, mas ainda assim sabia que era ele. Quando ele apareceu na porta, involuntariamente ela corou.

Harry estava ofegante e parecia aliviado de ela ainda estar ali.

-Me desculpe... Eu recebi o bilhete agora de manhã.

De repente Gina se sentiu uma burra. Era óbvio que mesmo que Neville soubesse onde Harry estava, ele não o procuraria de noite. Era muita sorte ele estar ali. Pensando na sorte, ou talvez no destino, sentiu-se um pouco mais confiante.

Harry entrou e puxou uma cadeira para si, sentando-se de frente para ela. Havia algo estranho, ela ainda o olhava daquela maneira esquisita que havia o olhado ontem quando a salvara. Além disso, ela estava corada e o jeito constrangido que ela estava também estava deixando-o meio desconcertado.

-E então...? -perguntou ele, meio que por curiosidade e meio para quebrar o silêncio.

-Eu nunca soube a sua cor preferida -comentou ela, com uma voz meio sonhadora.

Ele a encarou surpreso. Havia corrido até ali para ela lhe perguntar qual a sua cor preferida?

-Verde -disse meio desconfiado- Valoriza os meus olhos.

Ela riu e corou um pouco mais.

-Faz sentido...

Depois disso, ela continuou calada por um tempo, às vezes o encara, às vezes encarava o chão. Ele notou que ela parecia nervosa.

-Se você me chamou até aqui só para agradecer... -disse ele, já se levantando com raiva- Então não há de quê.

Ela o ignorou.

-Neville me disse que você está na casa de uma tal Hermione...

Ele parou e a olhou. Não podia deixar de sentir um tom de ciúmes na fala dela, e isso o animou. Voltou e sentou-se outra vez.

-Não sei quem é Neville, mas certamente não estou na casa de Hermione. Ela me indicou a pensão de uma senhora simpática e fez com que o preço fosse menor para mim. Além disso, tem me levado as refeições.

Gina lhe lançou um olhar que ele entendeu muito bem, então continuou.

-Nos conhecemos na estrada, pouco depois que eu saí da sua confortável mala. Ela me encontrou sentado no chão parecendo irritado. Ela parou e me olhou, então olhou pro lado da estrada em que você tinha ido. Entendeu tudo na hora. Me perguntou se eu tinha algum problema com você, mas eu nem cheguei a responder. Ela disse que quem tinha problema com algum Weasley era amigo dela.

Gina pareceu chocada e então pensou em Rony de novo. Talvez ela devesse descobrir algo a respeito.

-Boa pessoa -completou Harry, sorrindo- Inteligente, mas meio arisca também. Claro que eu teria me virado muito bem sem a ajuda dela, mas de qualquer forma... É bom ter alguém para _conversar_.

Com a última palavra dele, ela entendeu que não podia enrolar a manhã inteira. Respirou fundo.

-Eu quero te pedir um favor, Harry.

Ele olhou impaciente. Já tinha feito muitos favores a ela, inclusive o último, e o primeiro também, incluía salvar a sua vida. Meio a contragosto balançou a cabeça.

-Por favor, não fale nada até eu terminar.

Ele achou ridículo e revirou os olhos. Ali tinha alguma coisa. Concordou novamente. Ela olhou para a paisagem fora da janela e sorriu.

-Eu não posso dizer se eu te amei ou não, mas o fato é que eu amei cada momento ao seu lado -ela resolveu encará-lo nos olhos- Até então eu nunca soube muito bem o que você representava para mim. Mas agora eu vejo que você era a minha liberdade, ao menos um dia da semana. Você era pra mim um dia inteiro de felicidade. Um dia em que eu podia esquecer o fiasco do meu casamento e o marido horrível que eu tinha. Não tinha como eu não amar estar ao seu lado.

Ele abriu a boca e o seu coração disparou, mas ela continuou.

-Você sempre me disse que ama a liberdade, Harry. Eu tenho certeza de que você pode me entender.

Gina lhe lançava um olhar tão enfático que não havia como ele se enganar. Sabia de que tipo de sensação ela estava falando, mas pensar que ele só significava isso para ela começava a lhe doer. Contrariado, mas sem poder mentir, concordou. Ela sorriu de leve, mas então seu semblante ficou mortalmente sério e ela lhe olhava como se pedisse desculpas.

-Eu te usei.

Harry levantou e deu as costas a ela. Fechou seus olhos e podia ouvir em sua mente a voz de várias pessoas lhe avisando para não brincar com o sentimento dos outros. Avisando que um dia apareceria uma mulher que o faria sofrer do mesmo jeito. Ele balançou a cabeça repelindo aquelas vozes, isso _não podia_ estar acontecendo. Mas Gina voltou a falar.

-Claro que não foi de propósito -a voz dela ainda tinha aquele tom de desculpas- Eu não teria inteligência ou malícia para tanto. Mas agora eu sei que eu amava mais o fato de escapar de Draco e de enganá-lo do que outra coisa.

Harry continuou de costas. Para que tinha vindo? Acabara de salvar a vida dela ("Novamente!", pensou) e era assim que ela retribuía? Além de tudo se sentia humilhado. Humilhado por ter feito tudo o que fez por ela e ter que ouvir aquilo. E ela continuava a falar.

-Eu nunca me importei de fato com você. Nunca perguntei os lugares aonde você esteve -ela riu- As suas aventuras e enrascadas... Nunca procurei saber quem era o Harry além daquele que eu via.

Ele jogou a cadeira contra a parede, que se partiu. Olhou para ela com raiva.

-E é para isso que você me chamou aqui? Para se confessar?

Ele jogou outra cadeira contra a parede e começou a andar em direção a porta, mas então ela falou novamente.

-Não. Eu te chamei para dizer que eu lembrei.

Ele ainda ficou parado de costas para ela por alguns segundos. Então se voltou para ela, assustado. Ficaram se encarando ainda algum tempo sem falar nada, e ela parecia cada vez mais vermelha, se é que era possível. Foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio.

-Lembrou do quê?

Ela riu meio nervosa.

-De tudo. De tudo que há para lembrar.

Harry ainda ficou parado como se estivesse digerindo as palavras dela, mas então sorriu de orelha a orelha e andou na direção dela para lhe beijar. Gina colocou uma mão na frente o impedindo, mas sorria de modo cordial.

-Mas...? -perguntou ele sem entender.

Gina parecia envergonhada e nervosa, como se fosse muito importante que ele entendesse o que ela tinha para falar.

-Você não entende? Nada daquilo teria acontecido se eu não estivesse bêbada...

O sorriso dele murchou. O que ela estava querendo dizer?

-Bendito seja o absinto -completou ela sorrindo ansiosa, vendo que ele estava entendendo de maneira errada.

Harry ficou confuso e a encarou sério. Por acaso ela estava caçoando dele? Aquilo tudo era algum tipo de piada? Ela pareceu nervosa ao ver que ele não estava entendendo o que ela queria falar.

-Você não vê? Em Veneza nada teria acontecido se não fosse aquela situação completamente louca -a repetição daquilo fez fechar ainda mais a cara dele- E em Londres nada teria acontecido se eu não necessitasse tanto de uma válvula de escape...

Ele parecia ainda mais bravo e ela ficou cada vez mais branca. Ela voltou a falar desesperada e apenas com um fio de voz.

-Eu não o conheço.

A expressão de Harry se amenizou e ele a olhou dando permissão para continuar.

-Eu não sei se você vai conseguir me entender, mas... A pessoa que eu vejo na minha frente não é a mesma que eu conheci das outras vezes. Você é um terceiro Harry para mim, se você consegue entender.

Harry não disse nem fez nada de imediato, mas dentro dele alguma coisa se agitou. Para ele, ela também era (ou havia sido) várias: a Fada, Gisele, Ginevra e Gina. Balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso vago, sabia muito bem do que ela estava falando.

-Eu entendo você, mas... Você pode não conhecer esse Harry, mas conhece os outros -ele respirou fundo- O que esse aqui é para você?

-Um estranho.

Ele entendeu e balançou a cabeça, mas estava visivelmente triste e não conseguiu disfarçar. Mas ela lhe sorria ainda. Ele a encarou sem entender aquele sorriso e ela lhe estendeu a mão.

-Eu me chamo Ginevra Malfoy, mas você pode me chamar de Gina, que é um apelido que uma pessoa que eu gosto muito me deu. A minha cor preferida também é verde, pois combina com o meu cabelo e com a minha pele. Eu amo chocolate, embora agora na gravidez tem dia tem que eu não suporto o cheiro. A propósito, eu estou grávida e adoraria que você fosse o pai do meu filho.

Harry revirou os olhos e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

-Mas...

Ela meneou com a cabeça.

-Não tem "mas". Eu já não sei de quem é esse filho. Mas entre um lorde rico, respeitado e que oferecerá todo o conforto do mundo, eu prefiro esse vagabundo viajante e que ainda por cima é perseguido por um assassino para ser pai do meu filho.

Ele sorriu, mas ficou calado.

-Há muito por trás das aparências, não é mesmo? -riu ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça e continuou parado. Ela ainda estava com a mão estendida para ele, que olhava com desconfiança.

-Você entrou na minha vida duas vezes sem que eu quisesse ou pedisse. Dessa vez eu estou te convidando.

Ele sorriu de novo e apertou a mão dela.

-Eu sou Harry Potter, abandonado pelo pai e que abandonou mãe e irmã porque me meti em muita confusão. Eu sou um vagabundo, viajante e amei uma mulher na minha vida, que foi tão cretina comigo que eu me convenci que amor não existia –ele respirou fundo- Crença essa que eu tive que abandonar quando eu te conheci.

Ela corou e ele riu. Era estranho vê-la daquele jeito, uma vez que já tinham feito tanta coisa juntos. Ele pigarreou.

-Depois que a gente se apresenta já pode se beijar?

Gina não corou dessa vez. Apenas balançou a cabeça.

Harry a puxou com força e a apertou como se ela fosse tentar fugir a qualquer momento. Sabia que para ela aquilo era uma espécie de primeiro encontro, mas para ele a espera tinha sido infinita e ingrata, e controlar-se era difícil. Mas ao contrário do que poderia parecer, ela não parecia se opor à intensidade dele. Apertou a sua nuca com força e passou a mão pelos cabelos dele. Quando se soltaram, ele percebeu que ela estava chorando.

-Me desculpa por todas as coisas horríveis que eu te disse...

Ele limpou as lágrimas do rosto dela e a puxou para si novamente.

-Hoje não é dia de chorar, Gina. É dia de festa!

Harry a levantou e ela prendeu suas pernas na cintura dele. Ele abriu uma outra porta e encontrou uma cama forrada com um lençol protegendo da poeira. Jogou o lençou longe e deitou-se por cima dela. Por um instante teve medo de ela voltar com a história de ficar envergonhada, de não o conhecer e tudo aquilo, mas ela não poderia estar mais ansiosa para tirar a roupa dele.

Amaram-se de forma louca e intensa. Uma, duas, três vezes e parecia que não parariam nunca. Mas da última vez ela o olhou fazendo cara de piedade.

-Eu tenho que ir... Já deve ter passado o almoço e eu não estava em casa. Se eu não for rápido, terá gente nesse lugar todo me procurando. Ontem eu caí naquele rio, eu não duvido nada que lá em casa estejam pensando que outra coisa terrível me aconteceu.

Harry a abraçou forte.

-Não. Só mais um pouquinho.

-Harry...

Ele suspirou.

-Ok. Eu perdi.

Ela levantou e começou a se vestir, tendo o cuidado e bater a mão para tirar a poeira e sujeira que tinham no vestido.

-Quando eu te vejo de novo? –perguntou ele.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

-Eu não sei. Nós temos que ser discretos... A cidade toda sabe quem eu sou. Eu não posso simplesmente ir me encontrar com você como eu fazia antes.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Não queria dar um passo em falso justo agora. Assim que Gina terminou de se vestir veio e lhe deu um beijo, o qual ele segurou pelo máximo que pôde. Ela já se soltava dele quando ele a segurou pelo braço e a encarou sério.

-Dessa vez você irá embora comigo?

Ela ficou séria.

-Não esqueça o motivo pelo qual eu vim pela cidade, Harry...

Ele corou um pouco, mas então ela continuou.

-Draco deve chegar por esses dias. Eu o avisei que não passa de duas semanas... –Gina sentou na cama e suspirou, como se não acreditasse no que estava falando. Ela suspirou fundo, tomando coragem para verbalizar aquilo que sabia que ia acontecer- Depois do enterro eu tenho certeza que ele irá embora, mas eu posso pedir para ficar. Luto, sabe?

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Tinha se sentado e abraçado. Apesar da felicidade que sentia, não podia ignorar a dor que ela devia estar sentindo. Ela continuou.

-Quando eu achar que eu estou pronta. Quando a dor maior tiver passado...

-Você virá comigo?

-Pra qualquer lugar do mundo.

Ficaram se encarando e ele beijou a testa dela e a abraçou novamente.

-Eu prometo que vou cuidar de você. Prometo que nunca vai passar por dificuldades...

Ela sorriu de leve e ele lhe beijou novamente. Ela levantou.

-Agora eu tenho que ir. Espere um pouco antes de sair também.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Ela levantou e saiu jogando um beijo no ar. Saiu andando o mais rápido que pôde e, com a felicidade que sentia, de vez em quando corria e pulava no ar, assim como fizera em Veneza. Se pudesse, gritaria de felicidade. Sabia que tinha uma infelicidade iminente, mas não estaria sozinha. Pensou na sua sorte de ter caído naquele rio e correu mais.

Chegou à sua casa ofegante e suada, e seu estado de repente lhe fez sentir medo e vergonha. Parado na porta de entrada Draco lhe esperava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-----------------------

N/A: Ahá, ainda mantendo a minha promessa de não demorar!rsrs Mas, boa notícia, devido às milhares e insuportáveis janelas q eu tenho esse período ficará mais fácil encontrar tempo pra escrever! Bom, sem muita coisa pra falar hj, mas é aquela velha história... Se vc leu, gostou, então resenha!rsrs Entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e sinta-se uma boa pessoa!rsrs Bjusss

Diana Prallon: Uai, uma hora tinha q acabar, né?rsrs Bjusss

Mari Dias: Sim, ela lembrou!rsrs E parou d fazer charme...rsrs E pode deixar q a Gina vai investigar essa história do Rony e da Mione pra vc!rsrs Bjusss

miaka: Se ela soubesse que era assim que as memórias voltavam, ela já teria pulado da primeira ponte q tivesse visto!rsrs Bjusss

Lanni Lu: Como vc viu, Mione é mó rancorosa!rsrs Mas ela ainda vai fazer suas boas ações nessa história!rsrs Vc ainda vai ver ela mto!!!rsrs E como pedido, atualizei sem demora!rsrs Bjusss

Sophia.DiLUA: rsrs É, remorso dói pra caramba?rsrs E ela falou um bocado d coisa q não devia...rsrs Sorte dela q o Harry soube perdoar direitinho, hehe Bjusss

aNGeLa.xD: Ah, eu fikei tão feliz quando vc falou q tentou se logar várias vezes pra deixar a resenha!!!rsrs Eu t deixei feliz d um lado e vc me deixou feliz d outro com akele tanto d elogios!rrsrs Brigada mesmo! Se tem um motivo pelo qual realmente vale a pena escrever essa fic é ver o povo gostando!!! E pra quem tá torcendo pro filho ser do Harry, a balança começou a pesar pro lado dele...rsrs E eu atualizei dentro do prazo!rsrs Bjusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Ah, já tava na hora de ela lembrar!!!Rsrs E agora um cap feliz pros dois, depois d tanta espera...rsrs E pode deixar q tudo entre eles vai ficar bem, mesmo com os outros tentando atrapalhar!rsrs Bjusss

Anaisa: Ah, q bom q vc tá gostando da fic!rsrs E pode deixar q nas minhas previsões eu não vou demorar mto pra atualizar não, viu?rsrs Bjusss

Pamela Black: E o seu bolão agora vai encher d gente!rsrs E a própria mamãe vai querer entrar nele, rsrs E pra sua felicidade (e até pra minha, rsrs) ela parou d fugir dele e aceito ou ótimo destino dela!rsrs E já já vc descobre mais sobre o Rony e a Mione, aguarde...rsrs Bjusss

Patricia Carvalho: Aê, finalmente eu tô amntendo as minhas promessas e continuo atualizando rápido!!!rsrs Pode deixar q eu vou tentar continuar assim...rsrs Bjusss

Mi Potter: Ah, brigadinha pelo elogio!rsrs Então continua lendo a fic e deixando resenhas, rsrsr Bjusss

Mirella Silveira: Ah, pois se depender da Gina ela vai compensar e mto!rsrs Ela ainda tem a consciencia pesada d num ter acreditado nele...rsrs Se ele for esperto ele aproveita!!!Rsrs E valeu pro fazer uma autora feliz, rsrsr ela agradece, hehe Bjusss

Isa Slytherin: Q bom q vc tá gostando!!!rsrs Tá aí o outro cap pra t deixar feliz!rsrs Bjusss


	19. Lágrimas

**Capítulo 19 –Lágrimas**

Gina chegou à sua casa ofegante e suada, e seu estado de repente lhe fez sentir medo e vergonha. Parado na porta de entrada Draco lhe esperava com uma cara de poucos amigos. Ela parou assim que o viu, tentando controlar a respiração e tentando pensar em alguma coisa muito rápido. Voltou a andar de modo sereno e discretamente passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando ajeitá-los. Esboçou um sorriso assim que parou em frente a ele.

-Achei que você fosse demorar mais -disse ela, soando como se estivesse feliz em vê-lo- Você não respondeu a minha carta...

Draco não disse nada, ainda a encarava num misto de ira e curiosidade.

-Onde você estava?

Ela fez sinal de que ia entrar mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

-Onde você estava?

-Fui caminhar -disse apontando para os sapatos imundos de terra- Fazia muito tempo em que eu não via esses lugares.

Draco não moveu um músculo.

-Você saiu muito cedo, não é mesmo?

O coração de Gina estava disparado e a sensação de estar acuada estava lhe causando um leve enjôo. Mas ainda assim respondeu prontamente e com a voz controlada.

-Eu acordei cedo por acaso, mas aproveitei o tempo para caminhar. Não havia ninguém acordado mesmo para me fazer companhia.

-Mary estava acordada.

-E tinha uma casa inteira e enorme para governar! Não ia poder ficar à mercê dos meus caprichos... Qual o problema com você, Draco?

Draco estava ainda controlando o rosto, mas pareceu a Gina que havia algum tom maléfico no olhar dele. Quando ele começou a falar, era notável que o seu tom casual pretendia ferí-la.

-Eu só achei estranho não lhe encontrar em casa quando toda a sua família está aqui velando os últimos momentos do seu pai.

O coração dela disparou outra vez. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que havia mais carruagens ali do que deveria numa manhã normal. Seus olhos começaram a encher d'água e ela ficou olhando para Draco a espera de que ele desmentisse. Mas ele lhe deu um sorriso sarcástico e apontou para dentro da casa. Ela saiu correndo e encontrou a casa cheia. Na sala as crianças estavam sentadas quietas e cabisbaixas. Na sala de jantar não havia sinal de que comida alguma tinha sido servida ali ou fosse ser servida pelos próximos momentos, mas no escritório a movimentação era ampla. Passou por todos esses cômodos correndo e abriu com violência a porta do quarto do seu pai.

Ao invés de ver uma cama e um ser querido deitado, ela viu foi Gui, que aparentemente saía do quarto na exata hora em que ela havia abrido a porta. Ela fez sinal de que ia passar por ele, mas o irmão a segurou firme e a arrastou para fora

-Gui, eu preciso entrar! Me solta! -rugiu se debatendo.

Gina se debateu furiosamente contra o irmão, mas este nem deu importânica. Levantou-a e a carregou até o escritório, onde a colocou numa poltrona e fechou a porta. Todos os seus irmãos e algumas cunhadas estavam ali e lhe encaravam com ar de surpresa.

-Onde você estava, Gina? -perguntou Gui.

A pergunta do irmão, embora fosse a mesma que o marido havia feita, nem de longe se parecia com ela. Draco lhe perguntara quase como uma ameça, mas Gui tinha um tom carinhoso, quase de pena.

-E-eu só fui caminhar... -respondeu caindo no choro.

O irmão a abraçou e os outros também deram sorrisos compreensivos, o que só a fez chorar mais. Sentia como se fosse sua culpa. Enquanto seu pai estava morrendo ela tinha um encontro amoroso extra-conjugal. O ar piedoso com que todos ali a olhavam só a fazia se sentir pior. Todos ali acreditavam na pureza e sinceridade da ausência dela pela manhã, mas ela sabia que o que contava era mentira.

Durante todo o tempo em que ela chorou desesperadamente, ninguém falou nada. Mas assim que ela deu sinais de que estava controlada, Carlinhos se dirigiu a ela.

-Não fique assim -ele tentava dar um sorriso a ela, mas seu semblante estava afundado em tristeza- Você aqui não teria feito nada para ajudar de qualquer forma. Ele não acordou mais, entende?

Gina ficou pálida e olhou de Carlinhos para Gui, mas o irmão mais velho balançou a cabeça.

-Não, ele ainda não morreu. Está num coma do qual não vai acordar mais. Nós estamos esperando.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorreram novamente pelo seu rosto, mas ela não respondeu nada. Gui passou a mão nos seus cabelos e voltou a falar carinhosamente:

-Ele teria ficado feliz se soubesse que você estava caminhando. Sempre reclamou que nós dávamos pouca atenção o campo maravilhoso que tínhamos.

Gina escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e continuou a chorar baixinho. Nenhum deles ali podia entender! Ela não estivera caminhando... Além de relapsa era uma mentirosa e adúltera. Não merecia que ninguém a consolasse. Fechou os olhos e lembrou da noite passada, na qual passara horas com o seu pai antes de ele dormir. Ela percebera que ele estava abatido, mas... Como ia imaginar? Lembrou do último beijo que deu na testa dele antes de ir para o seu próprio quarto dormir e pareceu que alguém enfiava mil facas no seu coração. Não podia ser verdade.

A porta do escritório foi aberta e Mary apareceu com o rosto inchado e molhado. Olhou para Gina e seus irmãos e só balançou a cabeça, saindo logo em seguida. Suas cunhadas caíram no choro e os seus irmãos ainda olhavam para o lugar que Mary havia saído. Gina levantou-se. Precisava ver.

Ninguém a impediu quando ela foi a primeira a sair do escritório. Caminhou até o quarto que estava com a porta entreaberta. Ficou para ali enquanto observava Mary e mais duas empregadas começarem a preparar o corpo. O Dr. Loyd fechou sua maleta e parou ao lado de Gina.

-É um momento difícil, eu sei. Mas acredite em mim, a morte dele é invejada por muitos... Sem dor e dormindo. É uma morte digna do seu pai.

Gina não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça. O médico ainda lhe deu uns tapinhas nas costas e então saiu. Ela ainda ficou parada na porta observando, então pediu:

-Vocês poderiam me dar um momento à sós com ele?

Mary a olhou com compaixão, seus olhos ainda vermelhos e inchados. Ela balançou a cabeça e fez sinal para que as outras duas a acompanhassem também. Assim que a porta foi fechada atrás dela, Gina sentou ao lado do pai que apenas parecia dormir. Tinha desculpas a pedir.

---------------

Harry ainda ficou deitado na cama algum tempo depois que ela se foi. Sorria como um tolo. Era tão irreal que depois de tanto tempo ela havia se lembrado... Riu de novo.

Levantou-se e começou a ajeitar o lugar do jeito que estava antes, para que ninguém percebesse que haviam estado ali. Ainda sacudiu um lençol levantando poeira no chão, para apagar as pegadas. Quando pensou que tudo estava perfeito, montou no seu cavalo e saiu em disparada para a cidade.

Harry não reparou nada de anormal, quando passou pelo centro. Apenas teve o cuidado de colocar o cavalo no exato lugar que o pegara, olhando atento para ver se o dono não o via. Assim que chegou a pensão, deu um beijo na bochecha de Dona Fisica e entrou para o seu quarto, se largando na cama.

-Achei que não voltava mais... -disse uma voz brava.

Harry levantou a cabeça e reparou que Hermione estava sentada numa cadeira no canto do quarto. Em cima da pequena mesa estava a refeição que ela trouxera.

-Você foi se encontrar com ela.

Hermione não havia perguntado, era uma afirmação. E o seu tom de voz denunciava que ela considerava aquilo como uma traição. Ele suspirou fundo e sentou-se na cama. Depois de tudo que fizera por ele, Hermione merecia uma explicação.

-Você não entende... –começou ele.

-Não te pedi pra me explicar nada –interrompeu ela, levantando-se e dirigindo-se a porta.

Harry levantou-se também e andou até ela, segurando-a pelo braço.

-Sente aí, você vai me escutar...

Ela se soltou e o olhou com raiva, ainda segurando a maçaneta.

-E por que eu faria isso?

-Somos amigos, não somos?

Os músculos dela relaxaram e ela o olhou de modo estranho. Aparentemente estava comovida. Harry a tomou pelo braço e a fez sentar em sua cama.

-Por que você me ajudou? –perguntou ele.

-Porque você me disse que era inimigo dos Weasley.

-Eu disse?

Ela corou.

-Não exatamente, mas... Você não desmentiu.

-Eu tentei te contar minha história, mas você disse que não fazia questão de saber...

Ela corou ainda mais, ele percebeu que ela não quis ouvir para que não tivesse que contar. Harry suspirou.

-Nós tinhámos terminado pela terceira vez em dois dias. E aparentemente tudo ia ficar assim mesmo.

-E o que mudou? –ela parecia frustrada.

-Ela caiu no rio.

Hermione bufou e revirou os olhos. Harry esperou calmamente o ataque de deboche dela passar.

-Eu acho que eu deveria começar pelo começo...

-Não se dê ao trabalho –disse ela se levantando- Eu não tenho mesmo o direito...

-Eu não queria te desapontar, Hermione. Mas eu quero que você me entenda.

-Para quê, que diferença vai fazer, não é mesmo?

-Muita. Muita diferença. Eu vou manter sua amizade.

Ela empalideceu novamente. Harry começou a se perguntar se, para ela, eles tinham alguma espécie de pacto, contrato ou coisa assim.

-Eu não considerei que fôssemos amigos –disse ela- As pessoas geralmente não se importam muito comigo. Talvez porque eu me irrite com todas elas.

Harry podia imaginar a cena. A inteligência de Hermione vinha acompanhada de muita impaciência, não seria de se surpreender se ela não tivesse muitos amigos. Agora que reparava, tinha visto ela conversando apenas com o seminarista e com ninguém mais. É, sua amiga não era muito popular.

-Pois eu nunca considerei que tivéssemos um pacto –riu ele- As pessoas não costumam confiar muito em mim. Só continuam a conversar comigo pela amizade mesmo.

Hermione riu, e revirou os olhos de novo.

-É, já sei porque não confiam em você.

Ele acompanhou a risada dele, mas depois ficou sério.

-Pois eu posso te dizer com toda certeza de que essa foi a primeira vez que eu traí a confiança de alguém para fazer a coisa certa.

A morena ficou encarando-o indecisa, mas então voltou a se sentar. Como ele continuava calado, ela resmungou.

-Não tenho o dia todo para te ouvir, sabe?

Ele sorriu e começou a contar a mesma história que já tinha contado e repassado em sua mente tantas vezes. Ao contrário de outras vezes, Hermione não se emocionava muito, mas sempre interrompia parecendo meio cética. Quando ele terminou, ela não parecia acreditar muito.

-Você acha mesmo que essa mulher vai abandonar o marido, o luxo, a família e o conforto para ir com _você_? Me desculpe, Harry, você pode até ser uma boa pessoa, mas isso seria burrice.

-Ah sim, claro. Muito melhor seria ficar e morrer no luxo. Pelo menos o caixão vai ser bonitinho.

Hermione ficou calada, mas seu rosto parecia menos contrariado. Harry começou a ficar inquieto. Talvez ela tivesse razão de não querer ouví-lo, pois de fato agora parecia que ela deveria contar o que fez com que ela odiasse tanto a familía Weasley.

-Não são os Weasley –respondeu ela, mesmo sem ele ter feito a pergunta- É o filho mais novo, Ronald.

Harry permaneceu calado, deixando que ela falasse. Talvez fosse bom para ela desabafar também. De vez em quando as pessoas tinham que fazer isso.

-Ele apareceu lá na loja do meu pai uma vez. E depois outra. E depois outra. Na quarta vez, na qual eu já o achava totalmente louco, ele conversou comigo. Na quinta me levou um chocolate. Na sexta me roubou um beijo e me convenceu a me encontrar com ele fora dali.

Hermione não corara, ao contrário do que ele imaginara a princípio, mas seu tom era tão amargo quanto o de uma velha. Ela bufou.

-Ele me fez promessas, entende? Casamento... Disse que nunca tinha conhecido alguém como eu. Que eu era diferente e... E especial.

Ela tinha um deboche implícito na sua voz que ele identificou como uma auto-recriminação, como se fosse ridículo pensar que alguém a acharia especial. Ele encostou na mão dela, como se quisesse dizer o contrário. Ficaram em silêncio, mas então ele suspirou fundo. Tinha que perguntar.

-Ele não lhe pediu nenhuma... _Prova de amor_ ou coisa do tipo, não é?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Não acha que eu cairia nisso, acha?

Ele suspirou aliviado. A maioria das moças acabava cedendo... Ele mesmo recebera dezenas de provas de amor.

-Ah, se não acontenceu nada de definitivo e irremediável, então não tem problema.

No exato momento em que disse isso, percebeu que havia dito a coisa errada. Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram e a boca dela se abriu de modo estranho. Ela levantou-se irada e a cadeira na qual ela estava sentada caiu violentamente no chão.

-Como assim "_não tem problema_"? Então ele pode chegar, me usar, me iludir e sair disso tudo sem se importar comigo? E as promessas? E as inúmeras mentiras dele?!

-E os seus sentimentos? -completou ele- É o que lhe importa de verdade e você não quer dizer?

Ela não respondeu e ainda lhe encarava furiosa, Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e se levantou, indo tomar a mão dela.

-Ok, eu disse besteira. Passei tanto tempo sendo um cretino que simplesmente me pareceu natural o que ele fez -ele engasgou, esse excesso de convivência com mulheres estava fazendo-o ficar sentimental demais- Mas não é natural, é horrível. Eu sei o que é sofrer por alguém.

-Então entende que eu queira me vingar?

-Sim... e não. Eu te contei que também quis me vingar de Gina e afinal foi melhor que isso não acontecesse. Ódio não faz bem a ninguém, Hermione, principalmente a você mesma. Esqueça esse Ronald e vá viver a sua vida. Ao contrário do que você pensa de si mesma, você é uma mulher linda e incrível. Só precisa se abrir pros outros pra que todo mundo enxergue isso.

Hermione se soltou dele, bufando. Pela expressão dela, ela continuaria a ser debochada, mas um choro alto de mulher fez com que ela se calasse. Ela e Harry ficaram olhando para a porta, então ele saiu para conferir.

Encontram Dona Fisica sentada na mesa da cozinha chorando com um senhor calvo ao seu lado, consolando-a. Ele também tinha a expressão triste.

-O que aconteceu? -perguntou Hermione sentando-se ao lado da velha.

-Uma coisa horrível, Mione. O Sr. Weasley... O Sr. Weasley... -a voz dela engasgou e ela não conseguiu terminar.

-O Sr. Weasley morreu -disse o homem ao lado.

Hermione pareceu meio chocada, mas para Harry aquela notícia o atingiu como uma bala de canhão.

-Esse senhor... -começou a falar Harry, então Hermione o olhou e lhe balançou a cabeça.

Durante o breve tempo em que Hermione consolou a senhora, Harry teve que ficar quieto, como se soubesse apenas ao acaso quem era esse senhor. Mas sua mente já fervilhava. Precisava ver Gina, não podia deixá-la sozinha justo agora. Assim que Hermione saiu do quarto da mulher, ele a arrastou de novo para o seu quarto.

-Como é o seu pai, Hermione? -perguntou ansioso.

Ela o olhou com estranhemento.

-Meu pai? O que isso tem a ver com...?

-Depois te explico, como é o seu pai? -interrompeu ele.

Ela pareceu meio confusa e deu de ombros.

-Magro, alto, meio careca...

-Não, não serve -interrompeu ele- Ouça, vou precisar que você me arranje umas roupas, certo?

-As do meu pai serviriam em você, Harry...

Ele fez um muxoxo com as mãos.

-Ouça bem o que eu vou te pedir. Depois te explico direito. Eu vou precisar...

------------------

Gina estava na varanda olhando para nada quando Draco parou ao seu lado.

-Você precisa comer, _meu amor_ -seu tom era carinhoso, mas ela enxergava um deboche por trás.

Ela o olhou com incredulidade. Era impressão sua ou Draco estava se divertindo com a morte do pai dela? Divertindo-se com o sofrimento dela? Ficou encarando-o sem saber o que fazer. De repente tinha a nítida impressão de que voltaram a jogar e ela não havia sido avisada. Por alguma razão, imaginava que o jogo seria bem mais difícil e perigoso que antes. Gina concordou com a cabeça.

-Vou pedir a Mary que me prepare alguma coisa.

-O almoço está pronto, por que você não a manda servir?

Gina o encarou e balançou a cabeça.

-Quero algo fresco -disse e saiu.

Entrou olhando cautelosa para os lados. O que teria feito Draco voltar a tratá-la assim? Até antes de ela vir eles estavam numa espécie de trégua. Esfregou as mãos, nervosa. Esse era o pior momento para jogar, ela estava frágil demais e não teria força nem maldade para ficar se defendendo do marido.

-O que deseja, querida? -perguntou a voz doce e chorosa de Mary.

-Estou com fome.

Ela deu um sorriso vago.

-Claro que está. Além de você tem outro ser para alimentar. Vou mandar servir o almoço agora.

-Não! -gritou Gina sem conseguir se conter.

Mary e as outras empregadas a olharam assustadas e Gina corou um pouco. Limpou a garganta e deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Draco esteve na cozinha hoje?

Mary ainda a olhava meio confusa.

-Não, posso garantir que não. O Sr. Draco nunca chega perto da cozinha ou dos empregados...

Gina ainda não estava tranquila.

-E ele conversou com alguma de vocês. Entregou algum... Algum remédio, vitamina ou coisa assim?

Todas elas estavam já assustadas com a atitude estranha de Gina. A ruiva deu um suspiro de alívio. Draco não havia colocado nada na comida que pudesse dopá-la, envenená-la ou coisa assim. Ignorou o modo como elas lhe olhavam e deu um sorriso.

-Pode servir o almoço, Mary. Creio que todos nós precisamos comer alguma coisa, o dia vai ser difícil.

Ninguém falou nada durante o almoço e ela se conteve para não olhar para Draco a todo instante, vigiando o que ele fazia. Quando terminou de comer, saiu sem pedir licença e foi para o seu quarto. Olhou assustada para a porta, com o coração disparado e, sabendo que estava tomando uma atitude precipitada, trancou a porta. Não permitiria que Draco entrasse ali enquanto ela estivesse dormindo. Caminhou até a sua cama de costas, mantendo os olhos fixos na porta, mas a maçaneta não se mexeu. Draco não viera atrás dela. Suspirou de alívio e se jogou na cama.

Virou-se para o lado contrário a porta e se abraçou com o travesseiro, voltando a chorar desesperadamente. Queria ter conhecido a sua mãe e que ela estivesse ali agora, queria que o seu pai não tivesse morrido e queria que Harry pudesse abraçá-la naquele momento. Mas ela estava órfã e sozinha, à mercê de um marido louco. Tentou controlar em vão o choro e a tristeza, ainda havia um destino feliz para ela. Ficaria nessa casa por mais uns dois ou três dias, então sairia escondida no meio da nopite e ganharia o mundo com Harry. Sentiria falta dos seus irmãos, mas... Não havia outro caminho. Pensando num futuro talvez mais feliz, adormeceu.

Acordou com batidas na porta, e quando levantou-se para abrí-la, percebeu pela janela que a tarde já avançava. Devia ser umas quatro ou cinco horas. Abriu a porta e Mary estava com a roupa trocada, já trajando preto.

-As pessoas estão chegando, milady. Troque-se e venha ficar perto dos seus amigos e familiares.

Gina balançou a cabeça meio atônita.

-O corpo já está preparado?

-Já está no caixão, dentro da capela.

Gina não falou mais nada e Mary a deixou. Ela se trocou lentamente, não fazia questão de ficar muito tempo no velório. Sempre se sentia mal. Saiu do quarto e já na sala da casa havia alguns conhecidos lhe dando os pêsames e abraços de consolo. Ela reparou como havia pessoas das quais ela não se lembrava de ter conhecido. Talvez porque fizesse muito tempo de que ela fora embora, mas agora Gina pensava que sempre foi muito mimada, nunca dera muita atenção às pessoas que a rodeavam.

Foi para a capela e ficou um bom tempo observando o corpo que descansava serenamente. Era irreal demais. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo seu rosto, mas ela não fazia questão de contê-las. Recebeu dezenas de condolências, pêsames e tapinhas nas costas aos quais não deu muita atenção, apenas ficou ali parada observando seu pai descansar. Um senhor gordo parou ao seu lado e pareceu desapontado ao ver que ela não olhava para ele. Ele pigarreou, mas ela ainda olhava fixamente para o caixão.

-Meus pêsames -disse o senhor com uma voz enfática e carinhosa.

O coração de Gina disparou e ela teve que olhar cautelosamente para não se denunciar com um gesto brusco. Seus olhos se arregalaram e encheram mais d'água. Ela balançou a cabeça e tentou dar um sorriso fraco.

-Posso lhe dar um abraço, milady?

A ruiva balançou de leve a cabeça e ele apenas se encostou a ela por um segundo, mas que foi o suficiente para ela sentir o cheiro e o toque de Harry. Estava novamente de frente a um senhor barrigudo e de óculos, e ela sentia vontade de ficar abraçada a ele o tempo todo. Quando ele chegou perto dela sussurrou tão baixo que ela mesma teve dificuldade de entender.

-Me encontre na dispensa da cozinha.

Então o abraço acabou e mal haviam se encostado ou apertado. Mas tinha sido o suficiente. Harry apertou a mão de todos os irmãos, que não ligaram muito para o fato de não terem o reconhecido, todos sabiam que Arthur era querido por muitas pessoas da cidade, e provavelmente muitas delas iriam se despedir. Ao cumprimentar Rony, o ruivo teve a impressão de que o senhor apertara sua mão forte demais.

Gina viu pelo canto de olho quando Harry deixou o lugar, então foi para perto de Gui e se recostou no irmão.

-E Draco? -perguntou ele.

Ela controlou sua vontade de fazer uma careta.

-Foi buscar os pais. Disse que queria ver algumas coisas na casa dele e os traria.

Gui lhe deu um sorriso leve e a apertou sua mão.

-Você está bem? Quero dizer, o bebê e tudo mais. Não sente nenhuma tontura, enjôo ou coisa assim?

Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

-Passei o dia inteiro sentindo um enjôo permanente. Mas não é de se estranhar, não é mesmo?

-Vá lá para dentro um pouco, Gina. Vá lá, coma alguma coisa, respire um pouco e só volte quando quiser.

Era a deixa que ela precisava. Balançou a cabeça e deu um beijo no irmão, passando por todos e dirigindo-se a casa. Sua vontade era sair correndo, mas andou o mais calma que conseguiu. Imaginava o que Harry teria feito para tirar todas as empregadas da cozinha, mas não duvidava que ele tivesse feito isso. Assim que pôs os pés dentro de casa, notou que já não havia ninguém ali e andou sem ter que disfarçar. Quando abriu a porta da dispensa, mal teve tempo de ver alguma coisa antes que sentisse aqueles braços estranhamente gorduchos lhe apertando.

Gina voltou a chorar enquanto ele somente lhe apertava e lhe passava as mãos pelos cabelos. Então se separou dele e o encarou nos olhos.

-Eu me encontrando com você e ele morrendo.

-Shhhh, não fale isso! Você não teria como saber! -disse ele colocando os dedos sobre os lábios dela.

-Mas...

-Você não poderia ter evitado -disse categórico- Pense que a morte dele foi sem dor e em paz.

-Ainda assim, Harry. Não tem como eu não me sentir culpada...

Ele a abraçou e a apertou forte.

-Você não teve culpa e ninguém teve -sussurrou no ouvido dela- É triste, mas você tem lidar com isso -ele a apertou mais uma vez- E eu estou aqui do seu lado, ouviu?

Ela não respondeu, mas se aninhou ainda mais nele.

-Eu vou ter que sair daqui agora, mas só vou embora depois do enterro. Está me ouvindo? Vou ficar atrás de você o tempo todo e quando a dor estiver forte demais, se concentre na minha presença atrás de você. Seu marido saiu, mas vai chegar em breve, e seria estranho se um desconhecido ficasse lhe confortando durante o enterro.

Ele separou o abraço e a fez olhar nos olhos dele.

-Eu vou ficar por perto o tempo todo, ouviu?

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, Harry a puxou e a beijou.

-Concentre-se na minha presença -disse e saiu.

Logo após ele ter saído, ela saiu da dispensa também, sem Harry aquele lugar lhe dava uma sensação claustofóbica e ruim. Pegou qualquer coisa para comer e saiu para a varanda, onde se sentou e ficou observando. Menos de dois minutos que estava ali, a carruagem da família Malfoy chegou e Draco desceu encarando-a com certa suspeita. A Sra. Malfoy correu até ela e a abraçou forte. Gina aceitou o abraço com carinho, Narcisa nem de longe se parecia com o filho e era bom receber um carinho materno. Lúcio Malfoy se aproximou dela também com o rosto contorcido, era notável que ele tentava segurar para não chorar, como isso ferisse seu orgulho.

-O seu pai sempre foi um homem muito digno -disse ele.

-Obrigada, Lúcio.

Draco lhe estendeu a mão com um sorriso singelo no rosto.

-Vamos, querida? Você não vai querer ficar aqui, sozinha...

Ela aceitou a mão dele e se ergueu, mas notou que indiretamente ele estava lhe questionando o porque de estar ali. Quando Draco entrelaçou seu braço no dela, a impressão que teve é de estar sendo capturada por uma cobra e um medo cresceu dentro dela. Draco estava cruel demais, desconfiado demais. E justo num momento em que ela precisaria dele, era estranho que ele não quisesse tê-la submissa em seus braços. Isso tinha que ter um motivo. Ela o encarou tentando não parecer assustada. Teria ele descoberto alguma coisa?

O velório não durou muito mais tempo, o sol começava a se pôr e um céu laranja já dominava. Os seis filhos homens saíram carregando o caixão até um pequeno monte onde havia uma pequena casa luxuosamente decorada. O mausoléu da família Weasley.

Percy disse algumas palavras depois que o caixão foi depositado, mas a dor lhe parecia infinita demais e ela ficou olhando para o chão, para os pés de um senhor gorducho que estava atrás dela. Conseguia inclusive ouvir a respiração pesada dele. Quando as pessoas começaram a se dirigir para a casa, ela olhou para os lados e viu que Harry já não estava ali mais. Provavelmente não se atreveria a ficar ali com Draco por perto, sabia que o loiro podia reconhecê-lo, apesar do disfarce.

Gina suspirou e seguiu o marido. Esta noite seria somente entre os dois. Esperava que o luto a protegesse.

-------------

N/A: Olá, pessoal! Esse cap. demorou mais tempo do que eu imaginei, mas em compensação ele é maior do que eu costumo escrever!rsrsr Infelizmente o Sr. Weasley se foi (não que ele tenha tido grande participação...) e agora chega a hora de ver se ela realmente vai embora com o Harry, hehe. Se você leu até aqui e gostou (ou não, é claro...) seja uma boa pessoa e entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixe uma resenha! Bjusss

Isa Slytherin: O Draquinho ainda não fez nada, mas não significa q não vá fazer!!!rsrs E sobre final feliz, quem sabe no proximo cap.? rsrs Veremos...rsrs Bjusss

Diana Prallon: Pq vc passaria mal com H/G? É tão lindo!rsrs E a Hermione já defês seu segredo, mas provavelmente isso só vai dar mais trabalho pro Rony!rsrs Bjusss

miaka: Agora q eles se reconciliaram, por vontade própria eles não se separam mais!!!rsrsrs Bjusss

Michelle Granger: A desculpa da Gina foi muito básica, rsrs Não é de se estranhar se ele não acreditar!rsrs Vamos ver!rsrs Bjusss

Pamela Black: Ah, o seu pedido deu certo! A ispiração realmente me pegou, rsrs só o tempo q tava me deixando...rsrs Mas pelo menos foi um cap maior, rsrsr E aí tão os dois ainda juntos, mesmo q com o Draco no meio!rsrsr Agora o problema vai ser tirar ele do caminho!rsrs Mas o Harry dá um jeito..rsrs Bjusss

Rk-chan: Ah, é sempre assim!rsrs Os dois ficam juntos num love só, mas ela tem marido, uai!rsrs Ele num pode dar mais mole do que ele já dá...rsrs Bjusss

Mi Potter: Brigadinha! Q bom q vc tá gostando! rsrsBjusss

carol potter: Enquanto esse Harry é o cara dos sonhos, o Draco tá virando o pior pesadelo, hehe Ela q não se cuide e tenha cuidado, rsrs A intuição dela já disparou o alarme...rsrs Bjusss

Mari Dias: Mas então ainda bem q o Harry e vc continuaram ouvindo a Gina!rsrs É claro q ela não ia chutar ele justo agora q lembrou!!!rsrs O maior problema vai ser, como vc bem percebe, o Draco...rsrs Ele vai voltar a colocar as manguinhas de fora!rsrs Bjusss

aNGeLa.xD: Ow, e a criança, né?rsrs Tá ali, no meio da maior confusão, não sabe quem é o pai, tem um louco que tenta matar a mãe...rsrs Torce mesmo pra ser do Harry, pq a criança merece coisa melhor q o Draco!rsrsrs E torce pro Harry e pra Gina ficarem juntos, pq agora o loirinho não vai dar mais mole não!rsrs Bjusss

Mitsuki Kagome: Aff, eu detesto fazer resumos! rsrsr Sempre fico pensando, pensando e nunca me agrada!rsrs Mas ainda bem q a fic agradou vc, rsrsr amei os elogios!!!rsrs E o Draco tá aí, desconfiado e com um instinto um tanto assassino...rsrs É tomar cuidado pra ao invés de mais um, não serem mais dois corpos no mausoléu weasley!!!rsrs Bjusss

Patricia Carvalho: Te garanto q vai amar ainda mais o próximo cap!!!rsrs Pode esperar!!rsrs Bjusss

Ninha: Aff, demorei um pouquinho, mas continuei a fic como vc queria!!rsrs Tá aí um cap. bem grande!!!rsrs Bjusss

Mai Amekan: Pra saber se o Draco sabe d alguma coisa vc vai ter que esperar, rsrs Mas pelo menos o Harry e a Gina ainda tão juntos...rsrs O q é muita coisa!rsrs Bjusss

Remaria: Tava na hora mesmo dela lembrar!rsrsr Q bom q vc tá gostando! Bjusss


	20. Absinto

**Capítulo 20- Absinto**

A recepção foi razoavelmente rápida, mais do que ela esperara. Com tantas pessoas ali, achou que teria que suportar aquele martírio por mais tempo. As pessoas, muitas delas desconhecidas até para os seus irmãos, faziam questão de cumprimentar os filhos um a um. Alguns mais sensatos não se aproximavam de Gina, percebiam que a única filha parecia abalada demais para ser perturbada o tempo todo.

Gina não se encontrava perto de nenhum de seus irmãos, embora o carinho deles fosse ser reconfortante. Mas o fato é que todo o tumulto se encontrava onde eles estavam, e ela preferia ficar quieta. Sentou-se num sofá e ficou ouvindo Luna Lovegood conversar sobre a vida após a morte. A loirinha sempre teve fama de ser meio louca e, de fato, as coisas que ela falava não pareciam fazer muito sentido para Gina, mas pelo menos a distraía e causava um riso leve de vez em quando. Além disso, a simples presença de Luna desencorajava algumas pessoas a virem falar com ela.

O burburinho da sala todo se calou quando Draco e Lúcio gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Narcisa tinha desmaiado. Gina levantou-se e correu até a sogra, mas Draco a afastou com uma mão.

-O que ela tem? -perguntou a Lúcio.

Lúcio levantara a mulher e a carregava no colo, parecia ainda assustado, mas tentava se controlar.

-Narcisa é uma mulher de coração fraco... Deve ter se abalado muito hoje. Não há de ser nada.

O Dr. Loyd se aproximou e Gina os acompanhou até a carruagem. Draco não a encarava.

-Vou acompanhar meu pai e o doutor até em casa e ver como a minha mãe está. Volto mais tarde.

Gina balançou a cabeça e ficou olhando assustada para a carruagem que partia. Depois de perder um pai, ver alguém desmaiando lhe causava uma terrível sensação. Antes que pensasse em voltar para casa, sentiu alguém tocar o seu ombro e se despedir. Ela deu um fraco sorriso, mas já teve que se virar para despedir de outra pessoa. Aparentemente o desmaio de Narcisa Malfoy tinha anunciado o momento de ir embora.

Ela e os irmãos cumprimentaram ainda algumas pessoas e em pouco tempo já não havia ninguém de fora da família na casa. Fred, Jorge e Percy não demoraram muito a irem também com seus filhos e esposas, mas Carlinhos e Gui resolveram permanecer na casa ainda por alguns dias. Talvez dentro de uma semana voltassem a ocupar suas casas na cidade. Gina ficou sentada no escritório em frente a lareira durante um bom tempo, e aos poucos todos da casa foram para os seus quartos e o silêncio dominava na casa. Tinha apenas começado a cochilar quando Rony tocou o seu ombro e ela despertou.

-Draco ainda não chegou, vai ficar esperando-o aqui? -perguntou o irmão, sentando-se em uma poltrona ao lado da sua.

-Eu não estava o esperando.

O ruivo não a contestou, mas não fez sinal se acreditava. Ambos ficaram um tempo encarando a lareira, e a Gina pareceu que Rony estava se sentindo só. Todos os seus irmãos tinham esposas, e Gina tinha Draco, embora Rony não soubesse que isso não era um consolo. Mas o fato é que a viuvez parecia estar caindo sobre os ombros dele como um fardo muito grande a se carregar.

-Nunca pensou em se casar de novo, Rony? -perguntou de supetão.

Ele pareceu meio assustado e constrangido com a pergunta, mas deu a Gina a certeza de que era nisso em que ele pensava. Ela ficou o encarando muito curiosa pela resposta e as orelhas dele foram ficando vermelhas.

-E então? -insistiu ela- Você está viúvo há mais de três anos, nunca pensou em arrumar outra esposa, ter uma família? Você sempre falava em filhos quando se casou...

Rony continuava calado, mais vermelho a cada hora, e pareceu a ela que ele queria dizer alguma coisa e não tinha coragem.

-Você ainda sente saudades dela? Nunca encontrou outra mulher que fizesse o seu coração bater? Ou pelo menos alguém que lhe parecesse companheira e uma boa mãe para os seus filhos?

Rony se levantou e a encarou meio irritado.

-Ora, Gina, o nosso pai morreu e você aí, falando em casamento!

Sabia que ele tinha certa razão, mas Rony estava estranho demais e ela continuou insistindo.

-A vida continua. Lilá e o papai se foram, mas você está vivo e merece ser feliz. Não vai poder viver de luto a vida inteira, não é mesmo?

Ele andou em volta do escritório e parou de costas para ela.

-Não há uma mulher _apropriada_, entende?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Não.

Rony bufou e voltou a encará-la.

-Para ser minha esposa, uma mulher precisa de certas qualidades, Gina. Algumas características _essenciais_. As moças nobres e bonitas são muito mais novas que eu, são fúteis, crianças e não me atraem. E eu não vou querer uma nobre da minha idade! -ele riu como se tivesse dito uma grande piada- As que não casam até os trinta são solteironas chatas!

Gina levantou-se e começou a encará-lo de forma suspeita.

-Pois você mudou muito, meu irmão. Não me lembro de ouví-lo falando em casamento com Lilá porque ela era interessante. O fato de ela ser bonita sempre contou muito mais. Aliás, lembro claramente de ouvir você dizer que mulher não precisava ser inteligente, que o homem podia ser inteligente pelos dois -ela parou e deu uma risada- Fred ainda riu e disse que a sua esposa estava perdida, então.

Rony não riu e começou a ficar pálido. Gina sabia que provavelmente estava desrespeitando a privacidade do irmão, mas a curiosidade falava muito alto, e era um alívio ter algo que pensar além da morte do seu pai.

-Você encontrou -disse ela, sorrindo como se tivesse feito a maior descoberta do mundo- Você a encontrou e não aceita isso por algum motivo!

Rony voltou a andar impaciente, olhando bravo para ela.

-Pare de falar besteiras! Que moça nobre eu poderia ter encontrado? Louca Lovegood? Emília Busltrode?

Gina o encarava mordendo o lábio inferior. A resposta estava na sua frente, era só ela se concentrar que descobriria. Começou a pensar nas nobres da redondeza, então uma luz se acendeu na sua cabeça:

-Por que ela teria que ser uma nobre? -questionou, colocando-o contra a parede.

Rony ficou vermelho escalarte novamente e o cérebro dela funcionava a todo vapor.

-Ora, como assim, Gina? Por que ela teria que ser uma nobre? Por que nobres se casam com nobres! É óbvio!

Gina o encarava num meio sorriso. Estava eufórica por ter acertado, mas ainda pesava sua consciência de estar invadindo a privacidade de Rony.

-Certo, ela não é uma nobre. Droga, eu não conheço muitas moças que não sejam nobres. Eu nunca vou...

Ela interrompeu o próprio pensamento e olhou para o irmão, não sorrindo, mas ligeiramente envergonhada.

-A filha do sapateiro.

Rony ficou pálido e parecia assustado.

-É ela, não é? Eis o motivo pelo qual você comprou tantos sapatos: para ir lá vê-la.

Ele ainda não respondia nada.

-E esse é o motivo pelo qual ela deve estar tão brava com você -Gina falava como se fossem dolorosas as suas conclusões- Você fez promessas a ela, não fez?

Rony já não estava pálido ou vermelho, mas parecia tão envergonhado quanto Gina. Seu rosto se contorcia numa tristeza visível.

-Hermione é uma mulher diferente, Gina. Você só a viu por alguns minutos, mas deve ter percebido isso. Eu sou um nobre e tenho um nome a zelar, mas ela só fala em direitos individuais, leis justas e coisas do tipo -ele suspirou cansado e se jogou na poltrona novamente- Ela é muito mais inteligente que eu, entende? Eu não poderia viver com a vergonha de ter uma mulher plebéia mais inteligente que eu.

Gina se sentou no braço da poltrona e alisou o cabelo do irmão.

-O seu orgulho é mais forte que o sentimento? Vale a pena amar e não ter só para que os outros pensem bem de você?

-Os nobres têm um nome a zelar, Gina -concluiu ele fúnebre- E ela entendeu isso, tanto que nem veio ao enterro.

Era óbvio que era isso que tinha trazido à tona a solidão de Rony. Não ter que o consolasse ou desse um sorriso para ele durante esse momento difícil. Bem que ele passara o velório e o enterro todo olhando por cima do ombro como se esperasse a chegada de alguém. Ele devia ter pensado que Hermione baixaria a guarda ao menos nesse dia. Gina tentou tocá-lo, mas Rony havia se levantado outra vez. Abriu uma gaveta e tirou um papel pequeno e amassado e a entregou.

-Ela me mandou isso quando eu disse que não poderia me casar com ela.

Gina observou o bilhete. De um lado estava escrito numa letra redonda e bonita "Para Ronald Weasley", do outro tinha apenas uma frase.

-"_O homem nasce livre e por toda parte se encontra acorrentado. Jean-Jacques Rousseau_" -leu ela em voz alta- O que significa?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Entende agora? Eu nem consigo entender o que ela quer me dizer, e isso só me parece um motivo a mais para não me casar com ela. Somos completamente diferentes.

Gina ficou olhando para o bilhete e sentia um calor inundar o seu corpo. Parecia que ao ler aquilo, alguma verdade muito forte sobre ela mesma estava ali, e que saber tal verdade era imprescindível para a sua felicidade. Rony ainda voltou a falar, mas ela continuava a encarar o bilhete com afinco.

-... então eu disse a ela que...

-Eu acho -interrompeu Gina- Eu acho que sei o que ela quer dizer.

Rony se calou e a olhou estupefato.

-Acho que essa frase significa que ninguém é livre, não porque esteja numa prisão, mas porque se prende a valores e convenções. Você não quer se casar com ela, não quer ser feliz, porque acha que a sua nobreza e o seu orgulho são mais importantes. Está _preso_ a eles. É isso que quer dizer.

Rony tomou o papel das mãos da irmã e o encarou, tentando enxergar as mesmas coisas ali. Parecia que

ele não conseguia ver o que Gina havia dito claramente ali, mas de qualquer forma, era possível que a irmã estivesse certa.

-E eu não sou mais inteligente que você porque eu conseguir entender o que ela quis dizer -disse Gina- Apenas me dediquei mais a entender.

A ruiva se levantou e parou do lado do irmão.

-Aposto que você já sabia dentro de você o tempo todo o que ela quis dizer. Mas encarar a verdade é uma coisa dolorosa, e você preferiu ficar sem saber.

Rony a encarou com um traço de desafio no olhar.

-O que você teria feito?

Gina pensou nas muitas vezes que se encontrou escondido com Harry, como dissera que o amava e depois se recusara a fugir. Então pensou no encontro dos dois naquela manhã e sorriu.

-Acho que eu teria feito o mesmo que você. Teria fugido para não ter que suportar as conseqüências. Mas as pessoas podem ter uma segunda chance, Rony. Ninguém deve insistir nos erros. Uma hora é preciso fazer a coisa certa.

-Mesmo que isso custe a sua honra? -desafiou ele mais uma vez.

Gina pensou na sua fuga, que aconteceria muito em breve, e em como seria uma mulher desonrada e talvez isso a impedisse de ver a família pelo resto da vida. Sentia uma dor e um conforto ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que era uma decisão difícil, mas ainda assim tinha certeza de que era a única coisa certa a se fazer.

-Mesmo que custe a honra, Rony -disse, dando um tapinha no ombro dele- A gente só tem uma vida para ser feliz. Não vá desperdicá-la.

Rony revirou os olhos e bufou.

-É muito fácil para você dizer isso quando está casada com um dos homens mais importantes desse país.

Ela balançou a cabeça e deu um riso irônico.

-Eu sou uma mulher, Rony. Nada é fácil para mim.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, como medindo forças para ver que tinha um problema maior. Parecia estranho que estivessem conversando sobre isso no dia da morte do pai deles. Rony balançou a cabeça e deu um beijo na testa da irmã.

-Nós estamos muito agitados e cansados. Hoje foi um dia difícil, e amanhã será também. Eu vou dormir.

Rony saiu deixando-a sozinha, e ela saiu logo em seguida. Entrou no quarto e, meio que involuntariamente, olhou pela janela. Draco ainda não tinha voltado e ela não sabia se ficava feliz ou preocupada. Certamente não queria que nada de mal tivesse acontecido à Narcisa, mas seria muito bom não ter que dividir a cama com ele esta noite. O céu estava muito feio e era certo que em breve caísse uma chuva muito forte. "Talvez seja isso que esteja o prendendo na casa dos seus pais" pensou.

Ela sentou em frente a penteadeira e lentamente e com cuidado começou a desfazer seu cabelo, ainda estava o penteando quando a chuva começou. Trocou de roupa tão lentamente quando tinha feito com o cabelo. Talvez por ter dormido toda a tarde ou pela conversa com Rony, não sentia sono. E a idéia de ficar revirando-se na cama e relembrando todos os momentos ruins do dia não lhe parecia muito agradável.

Saiu do seu quarto para buscar uma jarra d'água e um copo, e quando voltou descobriu que não tinha outra opção a não ser deitar. Dirigiu-se à janela para fechar a cortina quando um vulto apareceu do nada.

Ela gritou e se afastou, mas ao reconhecer o vulto, saiu correndo e abriu as janelas para que ele pudesse entrar. Harry estava encharcado e ofegante, e a primeira providência dela ao fechar as cortinas foi entregar uma toalha para ele e trancar a porta do seu quarto.

-Você é louco? -esbravejou ela com a voz baixa- E se alguém tiver te visto? E se Draco estivesse aqui?

-Eu não fui embora logo após o enterro, eu continuei aqui, você apenas não me viu. Eu coloquei uma substância na bebida da mãe dele, sabia que ele a acompanharia.

Gina ficou chocada, gostava muito de Narcisa. Mas ainda assim não ter Draco ali era uma coisa maravilhosa.

-Mas e se ele voltasse logo?

-Com a chuva que estava armando? De qualquer forma, eu viria nem que fosse para ver você por cinco minutos.

Ela o abraçou e ele a apertou forte. Sabia que isso tudo era uma loucura, mas não conseguia evitar. Ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos, mas então ela sentiu que o corpo dele tremia e ela o entregou uma roupa de Draco.

-Tome, ele nem vai dar falta. Provavelmente nem foi ele quem arrumou sua mala.

Harry olhou para a roupa e fez um muxoxo.

-Eu não quero uma roupa, me dê um pijama!

Gina ficou meio pálida, isso estava parecendo arriscado demais.

-Harry, você não pode passar a noite aqui...

-Por que não? Draco não voltará a não ser pela manhã!

Ela ainda balançava a cabeça.

-É arriscado demais. Draco está estranho... -ela começou a andar pelo quarto agitada- Você não sabe como ele foi terrível hoje. Não sabe como ele me deu a notícia de que meu pai estava morrendo e como ele se _divertiu_ ao ver o meu sofrimento. Harry, ele sabe de alguma coisa.

Harry sentou-se na cama, pensativo.

-Não imagino como ele teria descoberto, mas não vou duvidar de você -ele a encarou com firmeza- Quanto tempo você precisa antes de fugirmos?

Ela foi pega de surpresa. Não queria ter que pensar nisso hoje, mas... A situação se fazia necessária, nem tudo estava como deveria.

-Antes eu tinha pensado em coisa de um mês... Por mais que Draco quisesse acompanhar a gravidez, ele estava amistoso e eu tinha certeza de que ele me deixaria aqui por esse tempo se eu pedisse. Mas agora... Agora o máximo que eu posso pedir são uns quatro dias ou uma semana, no máximo.

-Pois se prepare, então. Nós vamos partir o mais breve possível. Não arrume mala, nem leve jóias, nada de valor. Se quiser, faça somente uma pequena maleta com coisas de valor sentimental para você. Seria muito difícil fugir com aquelas suas duas malas enormes.

Gina balançou a cabeça, angustiada.

-E se ele resolver não tirar o olho de mim? Ficar aqui comigo por essa semana? E se ele conseguir me dopar ou coisa assim?

-Ele não teria coragem de usar um sedativo em você achando que você carrega um filho dele.

-Harry, se ele souber de alguma coisa pode muito bem desconfiar se esse filho é dele.

Droga, a situação parecia muito pior do que imaginara a princípio. Fugir do país com Gina não seria fácil de qualquer jeito, mas estava parecendo que seria quase impossível sair sem um marido furioso em seu encalço. Como Harry permanecesse calado, a angústia dela aumentou ao ponto que ela não conseguiu mais se conter e começou a chorar.

-Não, Gina, não... -disse ele, abraçando-a- Não chore, nós vamos dar um jeito.

Ela não respondeu nada e o seu choro só aumentou, então ele manteve o abraço e deixou ela despejar as emoções. A situação era muito pesada para uma pessoa que até pouco tempo tinha uma vida pacata. A morte do pai, a gravidez, o marido louco. Era muita coisa a se pensar, muita coisa para sufocá-la. Além de tudo tinha a fuga, o que provavelmente significava que talvez nunca mais visse a sua família. Harry a apertou mais forte, daria tudo para que a dor dela passasse para ele.

Gina levou muito tempo até que parasse de chorar e sua respiração voltasse ao normal. Durante todo esse tempo ficaram em silêncio, abraçados, ouvindo somente o barulho da chuva que caía lá fora. Quando pensou que ela já estava melhor, voltou Harry falar:

-Não vamos mais falar de fuga nem de nada disso hoje.

Ela o encarou com conformidade.

-Mas nós temos que falar disso hoje. Que outra oportunidade teremos?

-Nós faremos a oportunidade acontecer. Vá a cidade amanhã. Procure o Sr. Granger e veja se ele fabrica sapatos femininos ou se lhe indica alguém que os faça. A resposta dele vai ser não, então quando você for sair, tenha um leve enjôo e peça para se sentar um pouquinho. Hermione vai estar lá e vai aconselhar você a acompanhá-la, vai lhe dar água com açúcar. Vamos usá-la para trocar recados, porque pessoalmente não daria para se encontrar.

Gina ficou o encarando em silêncio como se algo estivesse confuso.

-O que foi? O que não entendeu?

-Como você pensa em tanta coisa em um segundo?

Harry deu um sorriso maroto.

-Anos de prática -riu- A minha sobrevivência sempre dependeu disso. Mas aposto que você nos últimos tempos também teve ter caído em situações com seu marido em que teve que pensar em algo rápido.

Ela balançou a cabeça e riu.

-Mas acho que eu não me saía tão bem como você.

Harry riu e deu um beijo na testa dela. Gina voltou a abraçá-lo e a aninhar-se nele.

-Tudo o que eu queria era esquecer as coisas ruins ao menos por uma noite...

-Imaginei que talvez dissesse isso.

Antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, Harry tirou de dentro do paletó uma pequena garrafa contendo um líquido verde. Ele a ergueu sorrindo para Gina, mas ela não parecia ter gostado da idéia.

-O que é isso?

-Ora, absinto! Você disse que quer esquecer, não quer? Na minha vida boêmia só conheci um jeito de se esquecer os problemas por um momento.

Gina levantou-se e o encarou assustada.

-Isso é... Isso daí é...

-Sim, a bebida que nós tomamos em Veneza.

O rosto dela se endureceu e ela balançou a cabeça de forma veemente.

-Foi só um comentário, Harry. Você não precisava levar tão ao pé da letra!

Harry a encarou confuso. Gina não só parecia assustada mas como brava também.

-Gina, o quê...?

-_Eu não quero esquecer_ -disse encarando nos olhos.

Ele não a entendeu. Segundos atrás ela tinha dito exatamente o oposto.

-Eu queria poder esquecer os meus problemas, Harry. Mas não ao preço de esquecer tudo...

Ele sentiu-se aliviado e deu um pequeno sorriso para ela. Gina estava com medo de não se lembrar mais dele ou coisa assim.

-Isso não vai acontecer, Gina. Talvez amanhã você tenha uma dor de cabeça ou algo do tipo, mas prometo que você ainda vai se lembrar de mim e de tudo que a gente passou.

-Harry, nós dois já sabemos que eu sou fraca para isso...

-Ora, Gina, qualquer um é fraco para absinto! -riu ele, mas então suavizou sua expressão para acalmá-la- Daquela vez você estava sob efeito de sedativos há muito tempo. Você estava com a imunidade baixa, entende? Seu corpo estava fraco. Eu prometo que dessa vez não vai acontecer nada.

Gina ainda mantinha a expressão fechada.

-Eu não sei...

-Você não tem que beber -disse ele, deixando a garrafa de lado- Só te ofereci uma opção. Nós podemos somente deitar aqui e dormir, se isso te fizer sentir melhor. Mas se quiser beber, pode confiar em mim que não vai acontecer nada.

O rosto dela finalmente tomou uma expressão suave e ela estendeu a mão para a garrafa. Tomou apenas um pequeno gole e se deitou na cama em posição fetal. Harry a abraçou por trás.

-Por que nós não nos conhecemos antes? Você pediria a minha mão ao meu pai e seria tudo mais fácil...

Harry riu.

-E porque o seu pai teria dado a mão da única filha dele a um homem que nada tinha a oferecer a ela?

Gina o encarou com carinho.

-Porque ele teria amor para oferecer. Seria o suficiente.

Harry se aproximou do rosto dela e a beijou, apertando-a forte. A garrafa de absinto foi requisitada mais algumas vezes e num dado momento já não estavam mais na casa do pai dela, mas sim em Veneza, e lá fora a música do carnaval os distraía. Ele cantou para alegrá-la, mas ela riu e mandou ele se dedicar às outras profissões do seu currículo.

Gina contava algum caso muito engraçado, a ver pelo jeito que ela ria desenfreadamente, mas Harry prestava atenção mais nela do que no caso. Há muito tempo que não a via sorrir assim, e lhe parecia irreal que visse esse sorriso justo no dia em que o pai dela morrera. Continuou olhando-a enquanto ela contava o caso e sentiu-se feliz por poder confortá-la e fazê-la esquecer. Mesmo que por uma noite.

Os dois se beijaram e se abraçaram muito, riram e rodopiaram pelo quarto, até que uma hora ela pareceu cansada, e encostando no travesseiro, dormiu imediatamente. Ele se sentou na cama e passou a mão pelos cabelos dela. Por um tempo indeterminado ficou ali, velando o sono e fazendo carinho na sua cabeça. Quando o sono finalmente lhe atingiu, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e deitou abraçado a ela.

Não importava se o sonho continuaria ou não quando acordasse. Enfim uma noite de paz.

---------------------

N/A: Ahá, pros que pediram finalmente um fim de capítulo sem coisa ruim acontecendo!rsrs Mas eu confesso que gosto mais de escrever coisas trágicas, hehe mas esse eu acho que ficou bonitinho!rsrs Bom, se você continua lendo essa fic até hoje e chegou ao final desse capítulo, então entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixe uma resenha! Bjusss, Asuka

Diana Prallon: Ah, se vc não gosta d H/G e lê a fic, eu vou pensar nisso como um tipo de elogio...rsrs Bjusss

Anaisa: Esqueceu num cap, mas lembrou da resenha no outro! rsrsr E vamos ver se o Draco vai deixar os dois fugirem, rsrs Bjusss

Isa Slytherin: A Gina vai acompanhar o Harry pra onde ele for, até pra India, rsrsr O problema agora é conseguir se livrar do marido!rsrs Bjusss

Ninha: Eu se fosse a Gina, de fato, tomava mto cuidado com o marido que tem...rsrs Ele pode até não ter descoberto nada, mas já mostrou q não tá muito amistoso!rsrs Ela q fuja logo, pq senão a coisa fica feia pra ela!Rsrs Bjusss

aNGeLa.xD: Depois d tudo q a Hermione falou no cap passado vc me fala "tadinho do ron"??? Até se fosse depois desse cap, mas no cap anterior???rsrs Bom, de qualquer forma o Rony tá num dilema, coitado, tomara q ele ouça a irmã!rsrs E a Gina só ficando mais enrolada, rsrs O Draco (mala, como diria vc...rs) não tá fácil...rsrs Nem adianta ser gostoso!rsrs Bjussss

Tammie Silveira: Nós duas somos duas fênix, rsrsr Um dia a gente dá um surto e aparece! huahuahua Fikei mó feliz com a sua ressureição!rsrs E o Harry mostrando o melhor q existe nele, rsrsr Isso q dá ficar convivendo demais com mulher!rsrsrs Bjusss

Pamela Black: huahua E num é q vc tá certa, quando eu escrevi o cap realmente estava pela hora d matar alguém! huahuahua De fato, mas o cap já tava pensado há mto tempo, mesmo antes do meu isntinto assassino aflorar!rsrsr E a Gina não deve desistir d fugir com o Harry não, ainda mais agora q o Draco tá meio louco da vida, huahuahua O problema é se ela vai conseguir, rsrsr Bjusss

miaka: Pelas atitudes do Draco a probabilidade de ele ter descoberto é grande, hein?rsrs Bjusss

Michelle Granger: A torcida tá grande pros dois fugirem, mas eles vão ter q ter muito jogo d cintura, rsrs Pq o Draquinho não vai dar mole não!rsrs Já mostrou q não tá d brincadeira, srrsr Bjusss

Tucca Potter: Adooooro leitoras novas!! srrsr Ainda mais quando deixam resenha!rsrsr Fica torcendo aí pelos dois, pq eles vão precisar d toda a sorte do mundo!rsrsrs Bjusss

Mai Amekan: Será q ele descobriu???rsrs Claro q eu num vou contar, rsrsr Mas logo logo vc vai descobrir! rsrsrrs Bjusss

Ara Potter: Eu tenho um sério problema em escrever coisas felizes, rsrsr Pra mim as coisas só são felizes de fato no final! rsrsr Antes disso tem q ter uns sofrimentozinhos báááásicos!rsrs Saudade docê, ainda bem q se atualizou!rsrs Bjusss

Rk-chan: Q bom q vc quer mais!rsrs E eu, como sou uma boa pessoa (até parece...rs) cumpro o seu desejo! rsrs Taí o cap! Bjusss


	21. Preparativos

**Capítulo 21- Preparativos**

Gina revirou-se na cama e espreguiçou confortavelmente, franzindo o cenho logo em seguida. De repente a sua cama lhe parecia espaçosa demais. Abriu os olhos e viu que estava sozinha ali. Sentou-se na cama confusa, olhando ao redor do quarto, mas nem sinal de Harry.

O carpete estava seco e limpo, nem parecia que sapatos sujos e molhados haviam pisado ali na noite passada. Estava tudo em ordem, mas ela se lembrava de ter dançado pelo quarto e tirado várias coisas de lugar. Ou pelo menos pensava que se lembrava.

Teria sido um sonho? Sua cabeça estava doendo e a garganta seca, e ela desconfiava que era isso que chamavam de ressaca.

-Não foi um sonho... -disse em voz alta, como que para ter convicção.

Levantou-se e se espreguiçou novamente. Estava faminta. Enquanto se trocava olhou para a cortina que balançava com o vento que entrava no quarto. Tinha certeza que tinha fechado a janela na noite passada por causa da chuva. Sorriu.

-Não foi um sonho -repetiu categórica.

Lamentava não ter visto Harry partir, mas estava grata de poder ter dormido um pouco mais. Depois do dia de ontem, o sono era uma das coisas que mais precisava. Enquanto arrumava seus cabelos e se olhava no espelho, percebeu que parecia feliz demais para alguém que havia acabado de perder o pai. E era estranho, porque depois da noite com Harry, esse fato parecia um pouco mais distante.

Remexeu numa gaveta próxima e tirou uma foto que não levara quando se casou. Uma foto do casamento dos seus pais. De Arthur e da mãe que ela não conhecera, Molly. Nem se lembrava porque não havia carregado essa foto consigo, mas na época lhe pareceu melhor deixá-la. Ficou observando a foto por tempo suficiente para que a dor voltasse e suspirou conformada. A noite passada com Harry havia sido um sonho, mas ele já estava longe e ela tinha que voltar à realidade. Assim que abrisse a porta do quarto, encontraria um clima de tristeza e velório pela casa. Guardou a foto onde a pegara e saiu para tomar café.

Gui, Carlinhos e Rony estavam comendo calados, cada um com seus pensamentos. Ela se sentou à mesa rezando por Harry, agradecendo a visita dele. Parecia que sem ele, este dia seria mais difícil de enfrentar. Olhou cada um de seus irmãos enquanto se servia, e ficou em dúvida se deveria quebrar o silêncio ou não. Seu olhar encontrou o de Carlinhos por um instante e ele sorriu.

-Como vai o bebê?

Gina devolveu o sorriso e arriscou uma brincadeira.

-Existe uma pessoa atrás dessa barriga, sabe?

Gui também riu, apenas Rony ainda continuava calado.

-Quais são as providencias a serem tomadas? -perguntou ela, olhando para os dois irmãos mais velhos- Ainda falta muito?

Gui suspirou.

-Na verdade não. Papai fez um novo testamento no dia em que você chegou.

Gina arregalou os olhos e engasgou-se com o leite.

-Como assim? Por que ele faria um novo testamente se não sabia que... Se ele nem sabia...

Pelo jeito que Carlinhos e Rony encaravam o irmão mais velho, eles também não sabiam desse novo testamento. Mas ao contrário do que se esperava, Gui riu.

-Fez porque ficou feliz em saber que ia ter um novo neto. Enquanto ele não podia festejar isso porque estava preso na cama, achou que fazer um novo testamento era um gesto concreto para comemorar a boa notícia -então olhou para Gina- Seu filho ou filha já está incluído na divisão.

Gina ficou sem saber o que dizer, apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou-se para as suas torradas. Mas Gui riu novamente e olhou para Rony, que até então mantivera-se calado e comia cabisbaixo.

-Acho que você deveria se casar, Rony.

Rony e Gina engasgaram ao mesmo tempo, e Carlinhos e Gui entreolharam-se confusos. Gina riu disfarçando e então todos os olhares se voltaram para Rony. Ele cruzou com o olhar de Gina brevemente e ambos pensavam a mesma coisa: alguém teria ouvido a conversa da noite passada?

-Por que acha isso, Gui? -perguntou ele, com as orelhas vermelhas.

-Porque há um presente para a sua noiva no testamento também -disse ele, franzindo o cenho em seguida- Papai deu a entender que talvez você tivesse uma noiva.

Todos continuavam a olhar para Rony, e como ele permanecesse calado, Gui continuou:

-"Uma noiva bonita e difícil. Ou então já estariam casados", foi o que ele disse.

-E o que o fez pensar isso?

Gui deu de ombros.

-De todo modo, parece que é verdade, não é mesmo?

Rony ficou levemente corado e suas orelhas pareciam pimentões, Gui e Carlinhos se encaram e deram um sorriso.

-Pois case logo, Rony -disse Carlinhos, dando um tapinha amigável nas costas do irmão- O papai não gostaria de ver você sendo enrolado por ninguém. Ou enrolando, quem sabe.

Rony afastou-se da mesa irritado e levantou sem olhar para os irmãos.

-Não tem noiva nenhuma! -exclamou, antes de sair pisando firme.

Gina tentou acompanhar o riso dos irmãos, mas seu coração por dentro estava agitado. Será que agora Rony cederia? Enfim ele pararia com esse absurdo de nobreza e orgulho? Ficou olhando por onde o irmão tinha saído.

-Que bom que nós sempre temos o Rony pra nos distrair... -riu Carlinhos.

Gui concordou e eles passaram a falar de outra coisa. Gina não demorou muito e pediu licença também e foi procurar Mary. Primeiro precisava de algum remédio que lhe tirasse a dor de cabeça, e depois que alguém arrumasse uma carruagem para ela ir à cidade. Mary providenciou ambas as coisas num instante, mas pegou Gina pelo braço e a acompanhou até a saída da casa.

-Não leve por mal o que eu vou lhe dizer, criança, mas...

Gina estranhou o jeito de Mary, ela nunca se constrangia nem parecia desconfortável daquele jeito.

-Pode falar o que quiser, Mary. Não precisa ter vergonha.

A carruagem parou em frente a elas e Rodolfo ficou a espera. Mary fez um sinal a ele com a cabeça e ele afastou um pouco, já ficando direcionado para a saída. Gina estava começando a ficar nervosa ao ver que a governanta corara, isso não era do feito dela e começava a assustar.

-Mary...

-Essa noite, já era tarde, eu me levantei por que ouvi um relincho de cavalo bem longe. Eu ia acordar um dos cocheiros para que fossem olhar se algum animal estava solto, mas então eu julguei ter ouvido conversas no seu quarto, menina.

Gina a olhava com o coração disparando, tentando controlar a respiração e sua expressão do rosto.

-Havia uma voz masculina, mas o senhor Draco ainda não voltou...

As duas ficaram se encarando, uma tensão enorme entre elas. Ela avisara a Harry que isso era arriscado demais! Gina estava tentando pensar em algo, mas nada vinha na sua cabeça, ao não ser o fato de que havia sido descoberta. Mary a encarou fundo nos olhos por alguns segundos, então ajeitou seu vestido e mudou completamente a sua face, como se estivesse falando de um lindo dia.

-Certamente eu me enganei. Não vou lhe atrapalhar mais. Bom passeio, pequena!

E saiu andando rápido para dentro da casa. Gina ficou ali com o coração aos pulos. Mary havia descoberto que ela tinha um amante, mas pelo visto ia a encobertar.

-Mas isso não pode durar muito tempo -disse para si, andando até a carruagem- Para o centro da cidade, Rodolfo!

Durante todo o trajeto ela ficou pensando nas coisas que ia dizer e fazer, e finalmente percebia que o seu tempo era mais curto do que imaginara a princípio. Não tinha quatro dias ou uma semana, isso era uma ilusão. Se Draco concordasse em ficar, não ficaria mais do que dois dias. E para Gina, esses dois dias era tempo mais do que suficiente para Mary se confundir e acabar entregando-a sem querer. Assim que a carruagem parou, ela dirigiu-se diretamente até à sapataria. Um senhor magro e alto sorriu para ela no instante em que ela entrou.

-Bom dia, em que posso servi-la?

Gina ainda estava meio desnorteada, mas o senhor Granger pareceu adivinhar quem era e foi cumprimentá-la, apertando sua mão.

-A moça Weasley, claro! Sinto muito pelo o seu pai, ele era um homem muito bom, a cidade sentirá muita a falta dele.

-Obrigada, Sr. Granger.

-Mas então, o que lhe traz até aqui? Seu irmão gostaria de fazer uma outra encomenda?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Não, desta vez não. Eu é que gostaria de saber se o senhor faz sapatos femininos.

A expressão dele se fechou um pouco.

-Receio que eu não posso ajudá-la, Sra. Malfoy. Fabrico apenas sapatos masculinos.

-Mas o senhor não pode me indicar alguém?

Ele voltou a sorrir e foi para trás do balcão. Pegou papel e caneta e escreveu alguma coisa. Voltou e entregou a ela.

-Procure o Sr. Baltazar! Não há melhor do que ele. Tenho certeza de que ele lhe fará um belo par de sapatos.

Ela pegou o papel e sorriu. Guardou dentro da bolsa e então colocou a mão sobre o peito, fingindo uma tontura.

-Eu posso me sentar um pouco? Por um instante não me senti bem. Deve ser a gravidez...

Ele pegou uma cadeira rapidamente e deu para ela se sentar, então olhou preocupado para dentro de uma porta lateral e gritou:

-Hermione! Venha cá um instante!

Gina teve vontade de sorrir. Como Harry podia ter certeza de que as coisas aconteceriam assim? Continuou respirando fundo e fazendo sua expressão de doente até que Hermione entrou. As duas se encararam por um segundo então ela olhou para o pai.

-O senhor me chamou?

-A Sra. Malfoy não está se sentindo bem, minha filha! Leve ela até ali dentro e lhe dê um copo de água com açúcar.

Hermione a ajudou a se levantar e entraram pela porta que dava da sapataria para a casa. Quando entraram na cozinha, Hermione fechou a porta e a encarou.

-O enjôo é de mentira mesmo, não é? -certificou-se a morena.

-É sim -sorriu Gina, mas Hermione não respondeu o sorriso.

-Ótimo, pode falar.

Gina suspirou, certamente a morena não gostava dela por causa do irmão. E mal ela sabia que estava no testamento do seu pai! Mas agora não era hora para isso, mas tarde ela poderia conversar novamente com Rony, mas agora seu tempo era curto.

-Diga a Harry que me busque amanhã às oito. Eu vou sair pela porta da cozinha com alguma desculpa qualquer, ele me pega e nós vamos embora. Vou deixar uma carta na mesa da cozinha, com as criadas. Elas provavelmente não vão entender na hora, mas assim que derem por minha falta vão abrir o envelope e entender tudo. A carta afasta a possibilidade de sequestro ou coisa assim.

Hermione ficou encarando-a.

-Não seria melhor vocês partirem assim que toda a casa já estiver deitada?

-Você não conhece Draco, eu não conseguiria enganá-lo. Assim que eu me levantasse, ele...

Mas o que ele faria, Hermione não ouviu, porque Gina encarava a outra porta com espanto. A morena se virou e corou. Rony estava ali e olhava para a irmã estupefato.

-_Quem é Harry_? -foi tudo o que ele disse de início.

Hermione e Gina se entreolharam, as duas tentando pensar em alguma coisa rápido. Foi Hermione que falou primeiro.

-Quem lhe deu licença para entrar em minha casa, Ronald Weasley?

O ruivo entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, por um instante ele deixou de olhar para a irmã e encarou Hermione sério.

-O seu pai. Eu vim até a sapataria e ele me disse que minha irmã estava enjoada aqui dentro.

Mas Hermione ainda não tinha perdido a pose.

-E o que lhe trouxe até aqui? Mais sapatos? Ou talvez mais mentiras?

Rony não respondeu, apenas olhou para a irmã. E pelo olhar dele, Gina entendeu que ele achava que ela procuraria Hermione para falar de Rony. Hermione captou o olhar dos dois irmãos e corou, olhando para Gina com raiva.

-Você sabe?

Gina parecia acuada. De dois lados havia alguém a pressionando e, droga, o seu tempo era pouco!

-Rony me contou ontem... Eu o forcei a contar. Não imaginava quem seria quando comecei a pressioná-lo.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas Rony a interrompeu.

-Vocês não vão me enganar! Vamos parar com essa conversa! -ele voltou a olhar para Gina- Quem é Harry? O que significa tudo que eu ouvi?

Gina ficou dois segundos pensando, então olhou para Hermione com a expressão séria.

-Dê a ele o recado que eu te pedi.

Então Gina pegou a mão do irmão e o puxou para fora da sapataria, mal agradecendo a gentileza do senhor Granger ao passar.

-Onde nós poderíamos conversar sem sermos ouvidos? -perguntou ela.

Rony deu de ombros.

-Eu não sei! Nos cafés sempre tem um risco de alguém nos escutar, tem sempre muita gente. E numa praça nós seríamos incomodados, com certeza. Em casa...

-Em casa não! -rugiu ela- Lá é o último lugar que eu quero falar sobre isso. Até porque Draco já deve estar lá a essa hora.

Rony ficou pensativo.

-Eu não sei. Lilá uma vez comentou que todas as fofocas sempre aconteciam na igreja. Mas eu não tenho certeza se ela estava fazendo uma piada ou não.

-Não, acho que não. Vamos para lá.

Durante o trajeto não trocaram uma palavra e andaram rápido. Rony forçou um sorriso para cumprimentar alguns conhecidos, mas não pararam nenhuma vez. A igreja estava vazia àquela hora, mas ainda assim Gina não quis sentar-se num banco e conversar. Mesmo sussurrando, ela ainda temia ecos e pessoas curiosas.

-Vamos ver se a sacristia está vazia -disse ela.

Entraram devagar e ainda tiveram a impressão de terem ouvido vozes, mas quando entraram na sala, estava vazia. Havia uma mesa grande com muitas cadeiras, um cômodo com os objetos utilizados na missa e um grande armário, onde ficavam as batinas de padres e coroinhas. Gina entrou e fechou a porta.

-Está vazia, mas pode chegar alguém a qualquer momento, portanto eu vou ser breve -disse, encarando o ruivo.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-E você precisa acreditar em mim.

Ele tornou a balançar a cabeça.

-E mesmo que não me apóie, precisa jurar que não vai me entregar nem fazer nada para impedir.

Rony ficou parado dessa vez.

-Fale logo, Gina, antes que chegue alguém.

Eles ouviram um ruído novamente e olharam para os lados. Gina abriu a porta e conferiu, mas não viu ninguém.

-Não deve ter sido nada -disse Rony- Vamos, diga! Quem é Harry?

Ela suspirou fundo.

-Harry é o homem que eu amo, Rony. E com o qual eu pretendo fugir amanhã à noite.

Rony corou furiosamente e arregalou os olhos. Não esperava ouvir isso de forma tão crua assim da boca da irmã. Mas ela voltou a falar antes que ele pudesse brigar.

-Draco não é o que todos vocês pensam, ele é um monstro. Nunca foi um bom marido, passou anos me tratando como se eu não existisse ou não significasse nada.

Rony deu um sorriso sarcástico.

-Ah, claro, isso realmente é motivo suficiente para se fugir com um amante...

-E se eu disser que ele já tentou me matar? Que a minha doença nunca existiu de verdade, mas foi criada por ele pra me controlar?

Rony ficou com o dedo em riste parado no ar, a boca escancarada e os olhos arregalados. Estava pálido e a encarava totalmente estupefato.

-Pois isso aconteceu, Rony. Draco me dopou durante esses anos para que eu não o incomodasse. Eu só descobri há pouco tempo. E logo em seguida ele fez uma tentativa de me matar também. E esse Harry... Ele saiu da Itália e veio atrás de mim para me salvar de Draco.

Rony ainda estava perplexo encarando o nada, sem saber o que falar. O silêncio da sala parecia ainda maior do que na hora que entraram.

-Eu preciso que você acredite, Rony.

Ele balançou a cabeça e a encarou com piedade.

-Você não inventaria isso, inventaria?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, e a expressão dele mudou da incredulidade para a fúria.

-Eu vou matá-lo!

-Não faça isso, Rony! Draco é uma pessoa perigosa, ele acabaria com você num instante!

-Pois eu vou! E eu ainda vou...

-NÃO!

Ele congelou no meio do gesto e a olhou assustado. Um ruído muito baixo aconteceu.

-Prometa que não vai fazer nada, Rony! Eu provavelmente vou ser desonrada e deserdada, mas você nunca vai levantar um dedo contra Draco e nem vai deixar que um dos meninos façam. Melhor, nem conte a eles. Nunca! Eu não quero que Draco faça qualquer coisa contra vocês. Acredite, ele não precisaria sujar as próprias mãos. Draco é uma pessoa baixa, Rony. Ele não lutaria de modo honesto.

-Mas então...

-Então você vai voltar comigo para casa e fingir que não sabe de nada. E amanhã quando eu me for, vai dar um jeito de que Draco não vá atrás de mim e de Harry. E vai rezar por mim.

Finalmente Rony havia entendido a pior parte.

-Você _nunca_ vai voltar?

Ela deu um sorriso triste.

-Como eu poderia?

Mais um ruído aconteceu e um outro menor seguido. Os dois se encaram assustados, um novo ruído e então a porta do armário se abriu e Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood estavam caídos no chão. Os segundos seguintes foram marcados pelo silêncio. De um lado Gina e Rony, em pé e com o coração na mão. De outro Luna e Neville caídos no chão, ele tão apavorado quanto os dois irmãos, e ela relativamente calma, olhando tudo aquilo achando certa graça. Luna riu e se levantou, sacudindo a poeira do vestido, então sorriu para Rony e Gina.

-Olá! Vocês por aqui!

-É... –respondeu Rony- E vocês por aqui também... No armário. Posso perguntar o que faziam lá?

Neville se levantou num pulo e pretendia falar alguma coisa, mas Luna foi mais rápida.

-Na verdade eu não queria estar_ dentro_ do armário. Mas Neville quis nos esconder para que ninguém soubesse que estávamos nos beijando.

A expressão de Neville era de puro horror, e Rony e Gina pareciam tão horrorizados quanto.

-Neville! -exclamou Gina- Mas você é um seminarista! Em breve será padre!

-Ora, e você é casada! -retrucou ele com raiva.

O silêncio novamente voltou e todos estavam tensos. Somente Luna ainda sorria.

-Ora, vocês sabem um segredo nosso e nós sabemos um segredo de vocês. Todos se calam e ninguém se machuca!

Era simples e prático. Quase óbvio. Se não fosse o fato de que todos ali sentiram-se mais seguros se ninguém tivesse descoberto mais coisas do que deveria. Era possível confiar? Os dois ruivos se entreolharam, perguntando silenciosamente se fariam tal pacto de silêncio. Rony balançou a cabeça e olhou para Neville.

-Nós aceitamos. Assim que sairmos daqui, fica como se a gente não soubesse de nada. Em contrapartida vocês também permanecem calados.

Luna sorriu e fez um gesto debochado, como se nem precisasse de Rony repetir o que ela dissera. Neville ainda ficou sério, então pigarreou e balançou a cabeça.

-Não, eu não concordo.

Dessa vez nem mesmo Luna foi capaz de manter-se serena. Olhou intrigada para ele.

-O que quer dizer com isso, querido?

Neville parecia ainda mais sério, e olhava para todos de um modo quase furioso. A primeira que ele encarou foi Luna.

-_Você_ vem me tentando todo esse tempo, e hoje eu fui muito fraco para resistir. Mas eu não desisti, Luna. Eu vou ser padre, e não me importo se o meu superior souber da minha falha, eu mereço ser punido.

Luna finalmente parecia atingida, e pela sua expressão ela achava que depois de beijá-la, Neville deixaria de lado a idéia de ser padre. Mas quem estava pior era Gina, ela já imaginava o que ele falaria. Os dois se encararam, e Neville balançou a cabeça, recriminando-a.

-Você não vai fugir. É errado.

-Neville, você não me ouviu? Não ouviu que Draco é um monstro e que já tentou me matar?

Ele ainda não parecia convencido.

-Pois acho que você está inventando isso para enganar Rony. Quando conversamos você deu a entender que estava muito feliz no seu casamento e que Draco era um bom marido.

Gina ficou chocada e furiosa, inflou de raiva e colocou as mãos na cintura. Depois bufou e riu sarcástica.

-É claro! Ou você acha que eu saio por aí contando para todos que meu marido é perigoso? Seria suicídio!

Neville começou a andar pela sala, e Rony olhava para a irmã analisando-a. Teria Neville razão? Ela poderia estar inventando tudo isso?

-Ainda é suspeito! Você pode ir à polícia e denunciá-lo! Prenderiam ele e você não teria mais que suportá-lo! Mas fazendo as coisas do modo errado como você quer, eu só posso pensar que você não tem razão.

Rony espreitou ainda mais a face da irmã, ela olhava para Neville com total incredulidade.

-Você acha que _Draco_ seria preso? Pelo amor de Deus, que provas eu tenho? É a minha palavra contra a dele. A única testemunha é Narcisa, mas ela nunca falaria nada contra o filho!

-Narcisa Malfoy sabe? -perguntaram Rony e Luna.

-Foi ela quem me salvou -foi tudo que Gina disse, baixando a cabeça e virando de costas para todos.

Não, isso não podia estar acontecendo. Só Hermione deveria saber, mas de repente Mary, Rony, Neville e até Luna sabiam! E o pior, Neville não colaboraria. Se Draco a levasse de volta para Londres, ela estava perdida. Ele sabia de alguma coisa. "Draco sabe de alguma coisa e não vai me perdoar nunca. Eu não vou conseguir escapar". Lutando contra o desespero, ela se virou novamente para Neville, pensando numa forma de convencê-lo. Mas não foi ela quem falou, foi Rony.

-Você não vai contar nada a ninguém, Neville. Se a sua consciência está pesada porque você acha que pecou, então diga a verdade ao seu superior, puna-se e sinta-se feliz. Mas eu confio na minha irmã e sei que ela está falando a verdade. E eu não vou deixar que você coloque a vida dela em risco.

Neville abriu a boca para falar algo novamente, mas Rony o cortou:

-Livre arbítrio, Neville. Deus não interfere nas nossas escolhas, e não é você quem vai o fazer.

Neville permaneceu calado, aparentemente o último argumento finalmente fizera efeito. Mas ele ainda parecia irritado ao olhar para Rony e para Gina. O ruivo então levantou levemente a arma que trazia.

-Nós estamos indo, mas se você resolver dificultar a vida de Gina, eu resolverei isso de outra forma.

-Rony! -exclamou Gina.

Mas Neville sabia que ele estava falando sério. Encararam-se por um segundo, então Rony pegou o braço da irmã e a puxou para fora da sala. Tinham dado apenas alguns passos quando veio um padre na direção contrária a eles, indo exatamente para a sala de onde tinham saído, na qual Neville e Luna ainda estavam.

-Bom, Neville vai ter a sua chance de contar a verdade e se sentir um bom moço -disse Rony irritado.

Gina ainda encarava o irmão assustada pelo último gesto dele, mas assim que saíram da igreja, ela o parou e o abraçou.

-Obrigada, Rony. É bom saber que eu posso contar com você.

Ficaram abraçados no meio da rua, algumas pessoas olhando, mas não deram atenção. Voltaram a andar em silêncio, indo direto para a carruagem que trouxera Gina.

-Como você veio? -perguntou ela ao irmão.

-Na carruagem de Carlinhos, partimos pouco tempo depois de você. -ele corou um pouco- Eu pensei que você fosse conversar com Hermione sobre... Sobre você sabe o quê.

-E eu deveria ter falado?

Ele pareceu chocado.

-Não! Claro que não!

Gina não respondeu nada, mas assim que entraram na carruagem, ela disse:

-Você vai ser capaz de sufocar o seu sentimento por quanto tempo, Rony? Eu estou aqui para provar que orgulho e nobreza não servem de nada. Nenhuma dessas coisas fez de Draco uma pessoa melhor ou me fez mais feliz. É possível abdicar disso se for pra correr atrás do que se quer.

Rony não respondeu e ela respeitou o silêncio dele, não tocando mais no assunto. Viajaram por quase todo o caminho em silêncio, somente quando já estavam perto de casa que Rony voltou a falar.

-Temos que pensar no que você vai falar a Draco. Sobre o que você foi fazer na cidade. Senão ele pode desconfiar de algo.

Gina deu um sorriso irônico.

-Draco já desconfia. Desde que chegou nessa cidade ele está estranho, macabro. Eu gostaria era de saber se ele sabe de algo, saber exatamente o que ele sabe.

Rony ficou ainda mais sério. Prontamente começou a bolar uma desculpa, a qual Gina ajudou a melhorar. Assim que chegaram, viram a carruagem de Draco parada do lado de fora e Rony apertou a mão da irmã.

-Está tudo bem. Aja como se tivesse tido uma manhã ótima.

Ela respirou fundo e encenou um sorriso. Soltaram as mãos, desceram da carruagem e entraram em casa. Onde o demônio os esperava.

---------------------

N/A: Hello, pessoal! Aqui estou eu, novamente! Não atualizei tão rápido quanto eu gostaria, mas o cap nem demorou! Duas semanas é um tempo honesto de espera, né? rsrs E pelo menos o capítulo saiu maior do que a média, de novo!rsrs (estarei eu pegando a prática nisso???). Bom, se você, boa alma caridosa, chegou até aqui, se gosta da fic, então entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixe uma resenha! Bjusss, Asuka

Brousire: O Harry mudou mto desde o início da fic, rsrs Arriscando tudo agora só pra ver a Gina feliz, Mas é difícil achar um desses, ah, nem me diga como é difícil...rsrs Em compensação, medroso como o Rony eu conheço um monte!rsrs Vamos torcer pra que ele tome vergonha na cara!rsrs E olha só, ninguém pegou eles na cama, e a única pessoa que descobriu q ele esteve lá vai acobertar!rsrs Podia ser pior...rsrs Bjusss

Mari Dias: Essa Gina tá brincando com fogo, rsrs Ela q não tome muito cuidado não, pq o Draco não vai dar mole não...rs Continua torcendo aí, vamos ver se eles conseguem!rsrs Bjusss

Sophia.DiLUA: "Rony sempre um legume" huahuahu essa foi mto boa!rsrsr Mas é da natureza dele, rsrs Contanto q ele saiba voltar atrás, a Hermione perdoa...rsrs Ela vai saber ver valor nas "legumices" dele!rsrs Bjusss

Isa Slytherin: Meo Deos, como é difícil escrever coisas felizes!rsrs Fazer um monte d tragédia é mto mais fácil...rsrs E eu me divirto mais tb, rsrs Mas de fato a fic tava precisando de uma trégua, rsrsr Pra dar uma respirada antes da fuga (ou da tentativa, hehe...). Lembrando q antes d chegarem na índia, eles tem q conseguir fugir primeiro, né?rsrs O Draco não tá fácil não...rs Bjusss

Diana Prallon: Sim, isso é o maior de todos os elogios!rsrsrs Fico feliz q vc leia e goste, rsrs E o seu Draco pelo menos não é um mané, rsrsr Antes mau do que um idotão!rsrsr Bjusss

miaka: O Harry só tá esperando a Gina, uai! É um momento difícil pra ela, tadinha!rsrs Bjusss

Ninha: O Rony é meio cabeça-dura, né?rsrs Mesmo quando ele sabe que tá errado, continua insistindo só pra não ter que admitir que errou... Mas ele ainda vai ter a oportunidade de fazer a coisa certa!rsrs Difícil agora vai ser despistar o Draco, se antes ele era perigoso, agora então... Posso dizer que vc acertou sua previsão...rs Bjusss

Mirella Silveira: O Rony sem ser teimoso não é o Rony! E qd a pessoa tá apaixonada, até os defeitos são bonitinhos, rsrsrs Mas só se ele reconhecer q errou a tempo, né? Pq num tem amor q dure!rsrs E de fato o Draco vai dar um trabalhinho pra eles, não vai aceitar isso tudo fácil não...rsrs Bjusss

Pamela Black: Aff, calma eu num tava não...rsrs Mas já tinha colocado na minha cabeça que queria um cap assim, e tava todo mundo pedindo um fim de cap feliz! Aí uni as duas coisas, né?rsrs E pode deixar q eu vou comentar com o Harry sobre o seu quarto e o absinto...rsrs Se ele topar eu entro na fila, pq eu tb queria poder esquecer...rsrs Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Ahá, nem mandei a "bomba" nesse cap., rsrsr embora começaram os preparativos, hehe Eu não te fiz chorar nesse cap, mas quem sabe no próximo? rsrsr Brincadeira!rsrsr Ou não...rsrs (adooooro fazer isso!rsrs) Bjusss

Rk-chan: Ah, eu sei q dessa vez demorou um pouquinho mais, mas de vez em quando aki aperta, rsrsr Mas em compensação o cap tá aí! rsrs E pode deixar q nesse caso a bebida e a gravidez não ai dar em pizza, rsrs Minha mãe deu umas escapulidas na gravidez do meu irmão e ele tá aí firme e forte,rsrs Bjusss


	22. Pé na estrada

Capítulo 22- Pé na estrada

Assim que entraram em casa, Gina notou uma certa aflição no olhar de Mary. A governanta veio rápido até eles e encostou no braço de Gina pressionando um pouco.

-Ah! Achei que não vinham mais! O almoço já está servido.

Gina olhou para Mary e então para Rony, mas o irmão não percebeu a aflição da mulher. Gina franziu o cenho para ela, mas Mary lhe deu um olhar enfático, deixando a conversa para depois. O coração de Gina disparou, algo lhe dizia que isso tinha a ver com Draco e não gostava nada disso. E se Mary tivesse dito mais do que deveria? Ou se ela não tivesse dito nada, mas Draco tivesse percebido que a mulher escondia alguma coisa? Draco seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa contra ela também?

-Oh, Draco, você chegou! -exclamou com um falso sorriso sentando-se ao lado dele na mesa. Carlinhos parecia preocupado e questionava alguma coisa a Rony- Como está sua mãe?

Se seus olhos fossem uma arma, Gina teria morrido naquele momento com o olhar que Draco lhe lançou. Ele mastigou calmamente sem desviar o olhar sério e duro dela.

-Já está melhor. Parece que foi só um susto.

Controlando-se o melhor que podia, Gina deu um sorriso e fez um leve carinho na mão do esposo.

-Que bom! Fiquei preocupada com Narcisa.

Draco ainda estava sério, mas, por menos de um segundo, ele deu uma leve risada irônica.

-Não se preocupe com minha mãe, Ginevra. Preocupe-se com você.

Gina ficou chocada. Era impressão sua ou ele acabava de lhe ameaçar em frente a toda sua família? Fleur olhou para ela e sorriu, e ela ficou sem entender. Pelo modo carinhoso que Fleur olhava, ela achava que Draco estava falando sobre Gina estar abalada com a morte do pai. Olhou discretamente ao redor e viu que ninguém dera atenção às palavras de Draco. Mas reparando melhor, Rony estava partia o bife com uma força desnecessária e parecia bufar. A ruiva respirou fundo e tornou a encarar o marido.

-Eu realmente tenho muito a me recuperar... Gostaria de ficar aqui por mais uma semana, Draco.

Finalmente a conversa de marido e mulher atraía a atenção de mais pessoas na mesa. Draco parecia ter sido pego de surpresa, não esperava que ela fosse fazer esse pedido na frente dos irmãos. Normalmente, isso seria um assunto para se discutir só os dois. Ele a analisou e ficou ainda mais duro. Ela estava utilizando a presença dos irmãos para protegê-la, mesmo que eles não soubessem disso.

-Uma semana? Desconfio que não poderemos ficar tudo isso, querida.

Ela não se abalou, já esperava essa resposta. Mas Gui resolveu se intrometer.

-Desculpe-me, Draco, sei que é um homem de negócios e que provavelmente não pode se ausentar por tanto tempo, mas se tiver que ir, deixe Gina conosco. É um momento difícil para nós todos e seria bom ter todos os irmãos juntos. É importante para nós.

Draco deu um leve sorriso e o coração dela tremeu. Prefiria quando ele agia movido pelos seus verdadeiros sentimentos, o sorriso dele causa calafrios nela.

-Entendo o que quer dizer, Guilherme. Talvez até não, eu não tenho como realmente saber pelo que vocês estão passando, mas isso tudo me abalou também.

Um barulho desviou a atenção de todos. Rony estivera apertando o garfo com tanta força, que ele acabara de entortar e voar para fora do prato. As orelhas dele ficaram vermelhas quando todos o encararam, ele pediu desculpa e um criado saiu para buscar um novo garfo. Draco pigarreou e continuou.

-Sei que é um momento difícil, mas eu também o estou sentindo. Arthur era uma pessoa muito querida. Então você deve entender que eu não conseguiria ter paz ao ir e deixar minha mulher e _filho_ para trás.

Estranhamente, Draco havia acentuado a voz na palavra filho e a vontade dela era de olhar para Rony, mas se conteve. Pela entonação usada, ela percebia um deboche implícito, e até então esse filho era a única coisa que sustentara a trégua desse casamento. Se a trégua estava acabada e ele ironizava o próprio filho, então... Ela tomou um gole d'água e respirou fundo.

-Mas eu não acredito que você vá me fazer partir hoje, Draco. Você não seria capaz de não me dar um momento de luto.

A recriminação dela em frente a todos não passou despercebida por Draco, ela o viu apertar o copo com um pouco mais de força e respirar fundo. Mesmo seus irmãos haviam percebido a recriminação e se assentaram mais aprumados, como se reforçassem a palavra da irmã. Rony estava muito vermelho e parecia disposto a não encarar Draco por muito tempo, mas sempre lançava olhares furiosos.

-Claro que eu não faria isso. Partiremos amanhã de manhã, está bem para você?

O sorriso que ele lhe lançava estava armado por mil facas, mas ela não esmoreceu.

-Partir amanhã de manhã é praticamente o mesmo que partir hoje a noite, é só me dar um dia de paz! A única diferença seria dormir uma noite a mais no meu quarto! -ela bufou e olhou de relance para os irmãos, voltando a encarar o marido- Já que não me dá uma semana, me dê ao menos dois dias, Draco. Aí nós partimos depois de amanhã, assim que o sol nascer.

A cor que havia no rosto dele se esvaiu e ele controlava a custo sua respiração, mas Gina conseguia perceber o que se passava dentro dele. Aceitar seria admitir que ela vencera uma batalha, e não aceitar seria chamar a atenção dos irmãos dela para o fato de que ele não era um marido tão bom quanto sempre dera a entender. Por fim ele sorriu.

-Como quiser, Ginevra. Dois dias é um tempo razoável para mim e para você.

Ela pensou em fazer birra, em dizer que dois dias não era nada razoável para ela, mas resolveu se conter. Em breve ela ia abandonar o marido e todos dariam razão a Draco, não era bom parecer que era infantil justo agora. Sorriu e voltou a comer parecendo satisfeita, embora por dentro seu sangue estivesse congelado. Olhou de relance para o marido e respirou fundo. Céus, realmente odiava o sorriso dele.

Como o assunto havia terminado, as conversas paralelas haviam voltado e ela ouviu Carlinhos dizer a Gui que teria que voltar à cidade depois do almoço. Ela estranhou quando Rony pediu para ir junto, mas resolveu fingir que não tinha prestado atenção. Ela percebia o modo como Draco estava encarando seu irmão, e não estava gostando nada disso. Era melhor não deixar explícito que ela e Rony estavam guardando segredinhos entre si. Fleur novamente conversou com ela.

-Diga, Ginevra, já pensou o nome da criança? Ou o sexo?

Ela olhou para Draco e percebeu que até então não tinham discutido isso, mesmo ele parecia pego de surpresa, num único momento que Gina o achou natural. Mas então o rosto dele se tornou duro novamente e ele deu um falso sorriso para Fleur.

-Ora, Fleur, é a mãe que sabe dessas coisas. Não é mesmo, querida?

Os dois lhe encararam e Gina deu de ombros, parecendo ligeiramente acuada.

-Venha o que Deus quiser. O importante é ser saudável.

Fleur concordou veementente.

-Tem razão! Tomara que a criança nunca tenha aquela doença estranha que você teve por todos esses anos.

Draco sorriu.

-Tomara mesmo, não é querida? Nós não gostaríamos de ver a criança crescer presa numa cama...

Gina parecia horrorizada e olhava para Draco esquecendo-se de agir controladamente. Mas Fleur tocou sua mão com carinho.

-Ora, isso não há de acontecer, Ginevra. Não vai.

Gina balançou a cabeça e bebeu um novo gole, pedindo licença logo em seguida e indo para o seu quarto. Quase não havia comido e sabia que isso não era bom para o bebê, mas ficar ao lado de Draco era tortura demais, e deconfiava que isso era muito pior para a criança. Andou de um lado para o outro, olhando para a porta com temor, sabia que Draco viria atrás dela em breve. Exaltara-se tanto que já não lembrava o que ela e Rony haviam combinado com o mentira para dizer a Draco, e ela cogitava mesmo em trancar a porta novamente.

"Eu não posso... Ontem havia a morte do papai para me proteger, mas eu vou chamar muita atenção se hoje resolver impedir o meu marido de estar comigo". Ela estava de costas quando a porta se abriu. Ela respirou fundo.

-Menina, preciso conversar com você.

Gina se virou surpresa quando reconheceu a voz de Mary. Ela parecia aflita e apertava a saia fortemente.

-Diga, Mary, o que...

-O senhor Draco, criança! Ele está estranho, ele me fez perguntas... Eu acho que ele desconfia de alguma coisa.

Gina fez Mary se sentar na cama e tomou as mãos dela entre as suas para acalmá-la.

-Ok, Mary. Me diga com calma o que foi que ele te perguntou e o que foi que você respondeu.

Mas Mary não se acalmava, ela olhava para a porta a cada segundo e parecia temerosa com a possibilidade de Draco entrar ali a qualquer instante.

-Ele começou conversando como quem não quer nada, mas eu logo desconfiei. Não gosto de falar mal de ninguém, mas o senhor Draco sempre tratou qualquer empregado como se ele não existisse. Então eu logo fiquei surpresa quando ele começou a falar da mãe, que tinha passado a noite em casa...

Mary interrompeu e respirou fundo, estava pálida e olhava oara a porta desesperada.

-Ele comentou que não dormiu aqui. Ora, como se eu não soubesse! Mas então perguntou como você tinha passado a noite, se estava tudo bem. Se ninguém ouviu barulhos estranhos aqui por esta noite...

O coração de Gina estava na boca. Como ele podia saber disso? "Ele não sabe, só está tentando descobrir se aconteceu..." pensou tentando se tranquilizar.

-...eu disse que não e perguntei o porquê de ele perguntar isso tudo. Ele desconversou e falou que achava que você estava tentando se fazer de forte, mas que tinha certeza de que a noite você devia ter chorado muito. Ele disse que você guardar esses sentimentos não fazia bem para o bebê.

Gina tinha o coração disparado e olhava para Mary sem saber o que dizer, as duas olhavam para a porta a todo momento. Por fim a governanta apertou as mãos de Gina e diminuiu a sua voz, passando para um sussurro.

-Eu tentei proteger você, criança, mas acho que não deu muito certo. Ele parecia saber que eu estava mentindo, como se estivesse lendo através de mim. E o olhar que ele me lançou... Aquele olhar... Deus, tome cuidado com ele!

Antes que Gina dissesse alguma coisa, elas ouviram passos no corredor. Mary se levantou num pulo e saiu do quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido, esbarrando com Draco enquanto ele entrava no quarto. Ele fechou a porta e ficou parado encarando a esposa. Gina ainda estava sentada e tentava não parecer assustada. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, até que ele sorriu e começou a tirar o paletó.

-Bom ver você, senti saudades esta noite. Fiquei lá em casa pensando o tempo todo em você, como você estaria... Mas minha mãe estava tão _estranha_. Aí eu tive que ficar.

-Eu fiquei muito assustada quando ela desmaiou -disse Gina desviando o olhar dele.

Draco andava em sua direção e tinha um olhar lascivo.

-Sabe que eu não? Juro que já esperava por algo do tipo.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele tentando entender o que ele queria dizer, mas quando fez isso, Draco lhe puxou com força e lhe beijou, prendendo todo o corpo dela. Gina ainda ofereceu resistência.

-Draco, não...

Ele parou e a olhou sorrindo.

-Algum problema, _Gina_?

Podia ser tolice, mas aquele apelido não combinava com a boca de Draco. Ela tentou se afastar dele, mas ele ainda a segurava forte.

-Eu estou frágil, Draco... Eu não quero.

Draco lhe soltou parcialmente, mas não sorria mais. Ele segurava somente um braço dela com força. A ruiva olhava para ele e para o braço, tentando mostrar que ele a machucava, mas ele não parecia se importar. Quando ela tentou soltar da mão dele, ele segurou o rosto dela com a mão livre, forçando-a a encará-lo.

-Você é _minha_ mulher, Ginevra. Minha.

"Ele sabe de tudo" ela teve certeza.

Draco a puxou para um novo beijo, do qual ela não teve forças para se soltar. Ele a empurrou para a cama e deitou por cima dela. Ela balançava a cabeça, tentava o afastar com as mãos e dizia não. Mas ele segurou o rosto dela novamente.

-Você é minha mulher e vai fazer o que eu mando. Você vai ficar quieta agora, vai fazer o que eu quiser, até quando eu quiser. Depois disso nós vamos embora.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Mas você disse que...

Draco fazia uma expressão dissimulada.

-Eu disse? Oh, é mesmo! Mas acontece que à tarde vai chegar uma correspondência urgente para mim, me avisando que eu tenho que voltar. Eu vou lamentar muito, mas é claro que os seus irmãos vão entender...

Ela parecia horrorizada. Não podia ser assim. Ela podia surportar qualquer coisa dele, desde que ficassem ali até amanhã à noite! Draco lhe beijou novamente e ela ameaçou chutá-lo nas partes baixas, mas ele lhe segurou a perna antes que ela o atingisse e a encarou debochado.

-Ora, é assim que vocês fazem? É assim que você faz com ele?

Toda a cor que havia no rosto dela foi embora e seus olhos se arregalaram.

-Pois se é de sexo selvagem que você gosta, querida, nós podemos fazer...

Ele deu um tapa na cara dela. Ela tocou o rosto com as duas mãos e o olhou com pavor. Draco não sorria mais, nem estava debochado. Havia uma fúria imensa nos olhos dele.

-Você vai ficar bem quietinha...

----------------

Como Rony havia abandonado Carlinhos pela manhã, este não dera conta de fazer tudo o que precisava ter sido feito, e por isso descansou só alguns minutos depois do almoço e ia retornar a cidade. Rony ia junto outra vez.

-Espero que você me ajude dessa vez, Rony... -riu Carlinhos.

Rony deu um sorriso amarelo, mas não disse nada. Não tinha intenção nenhuma de ajudar Carlinhos, por mais que ele também quisesse ver tudo acertado logo. Estava voltando à cidade por outro motivo.

Assim que desceram da carruagem, Carlinhos foi primeiro à igreja. Já queria deixar todos os preparativos da missa de sétimo dia prontos, para não ter que pensar nisso depois.

-Onde você pensa que vai? -perguntou Carlinhos segurando o irmão pelo colarinho- Trouxe você para me ajudar, Rony. Você não vai sumir de novo. E quer saber, acho que papai e Carlinhos estão certos, você realmente deve ter uma noiva, está indo se encontrar com ela? Devia nos apresentar logo a moça, Rony!

Rony se soltou de Carlinhos com raiva e seguiu o irmão que continuava a rir da cara dele. De fato ele estava indo ver Hermione, mas isso nada tinha a ver com o que o irmão pensava. Essa história de noiva era uma bobagem. Andou calado o tempo todo. Quando chegassem na igreja, ele daria um jeito de despistar o irmão e ir vê-la.

O pároco foi muito atencioso e já tinha muita coisa preparada, para o alívio dos dois irmãos. Mas ainda assim tinha as leituras para se decidir, e Carlinhos não tinha muita idéia do que escolher.

-Nós deveríamos ter trazido Gina... -comentou ele.

-Eu tenho um seminarista que talvez possa te ajudar. Ele é amigo da família, não é? Nevile Longbottom o nome dele.

-Ah, sim, Neville! Era muito amigo de Rony na infância, não era, Rony?

Rony não respondeu nada, o nome de Neville estava lhe causando uma onda de raiva. Assim que ele entrou, os dois se encararam, mas ninguém percebeu. Neville evitava o olhar de Rony e, pelo jeito que ele agia e que o pároco o tratava, ele não tinha contado nada sobre o beijo com Luna. "Muito esperto, não? Quer entregar os outros, mas a si mesmo não entrega..." pensou Rony com raiva.

Estavam lendo e escolhendo quando Rony simplesmente saiu e ninguém lhe notou. Ele foi até Hermione, mas não entrou pela sapataria, jogou uma pedra na janela do quarto dela. Como fazia antes. Ela abriu a janela com raiva.

-O que quer?

Rony respondeu no mesmo tom que ela usava.

-Onde está o tal Harry?

Hermione ficou séria, olhando-o com atenção.

-O que quer com ele?

-Apenas conversar -respondeu com sinceridade.

Ela ficou encarando-o por uns instantes, decidindo se acreditava ou não. Por fim, fez uma careta.

-Espere só um instante.

Ele respirou fundo e ficou ali brincando com as pedrinhas do chão enquanto ela não descia. Era estranho ter que vir vê-la, principalmente se não era para falar deles. Mas ainda assim percebia que ter o caso de Gina como desculpa lhe fazia se sentir bem só de poder vê-la. Mesmo que brava.

-Eu vou te levar e te deixar lá. Não posso demorar.

Ele nem havia percebido que ela havia descido. Ele concordou e seguiram em silêncio, andando rápido para ninguém vê-los juntos. Hermione caminhava macio, como uma verdadeira dama. Ela havia muitas qualidades consideradas nobres nela, mas ainda assim... Não, não era possível.

Chegaram a uma pensão pequena, e ela lhe apontou o interior.

-Peça para falar com Harry Potter, quarto 9.

Rony assentiu com a cabeça e entrou sem se despedir dela ou olhar para trás. Essa história toda de Gina e amante estava fazendo o coração dele amolecer, e ele tinha medo de fraquejar. Tinha tomado uma decisão e agora tinha que suportá-la. Bateu na porta.

-Herm... -o moreno se calou quando viu Rony.

O ruivo não esperou ser convidado a entrar, simplesmente entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, com ambos em silêncio. Rony avaliava o homem que a irmã amava e se ele era digno dela. Harry estava em dúvida do que fazer. Algum irmão descobrira e viera impedí-lo ou limpar a honra dela? Ou estaria a favor deles? Foi Rony quem quebrou o silêncio.

-Você foi ao enterro. Reconheço o seu rosto e os seus olhos.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

-Eu não podia deixá-la sozinha num momento desse.

A resposta agradava a Rony, mas havia muitas dúvidas ainda.

-Você apertou a minha mão com força demais -disse Rony, soando meio confuso- Quase me esmagou os dedos. Existe algum motivo para isso?

Harry deu uma risada debochada.

-O fato de eu ser amigo de Hermione signfica algo para você?

Rony corou, mas apesar de tudo, Harry acabava de ganhar mais um ponto com ele. Se ele respeitava os sentimentos de uma mulher, certamente respeitaria os de outra. Sem pedir permissão, sentou-se na cama e tornou a encarar Harry com a expressão séria.

-Digamos que eu sei de você e Gina. Eu ouvi umas coisas e a forcei a me contar o resto.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça. Se até este momento Rony não havia sacado nenhuma arma, isso devia ser um bom sinal. Rony ainda falava.

-Você confirma que Draco tentou matar minha irmã?

-Eu ouvi a conversa dele com Antônio Falcci. Em Veneza, ele a mandou de volta para a Inglaterra num estado crítico a espera de que sem atendimento médico ela morresse no meio do caminho.

Os punhos de Rony se fecharam e ele encarava o nada com fúria.

-Certo. Então Draco é um cretino e merece morrer -ele voltou a encarar Harry- Mas e você? Quais as suas inteções com Gina?

Harry pareceu surpreso. Depois de tudo o que já tinha feito pela irmã do ruivo, achava que a resposta era um tanto quanto óbvia. Rony levantou-se e parou de frente para ele.

-Desculpe-me, senhor Potter, mas o senhor não me parece um exemplo de homem trabalhador. Minha irmã vai viver de quê? De vento?

Harry não corou, a pergunta era justa.

-Já fui um vagabundo, e como tal precisei fazer de tudo para poder me sustentar. Sei trabalhar honestamente. E tenho algum dinheiro em banco, uma herança que recebi há tempos e nunca toquei. Pode ter certeza de que Gina não vai viver de vento.

Rony não parecia convencido. E a tristeza no rosto dele começou a se tornar visível. Em breve a irmã iria embora para nunca mais voltar. E ia com um homem que talvez a fizesse passar por situações difíceis.

-Sr. Potter, prometa que não vai amar minha irmã por um ou dois anos e depois abandoná-la, como imagino que já tenha feito com várias.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

-Não vou dizer que fui santo, mas nunca tirei uma moça de sua família para largá-la ao léu. Se estou dizendo que amo Gina e vou cuidar dela, pode ter certeza de que eu o farei.

Rony ficava tentando a acreditar em Harry, mas era difícil. Mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

-Uma última pergunta, Potter. Minha irmã está grávida e imagino que tanto você como ela pensam que o filho é seu. Mas e se não for?

Finalmente uma pergunta que chocara Harry. Como assim "se não for"?

-Ora, é claro que o filho é meu!

-E se não for? -repetiu Rony.

Harry olhava irritado para Rony e deu algumas voltas pelo quarto. Olhava para o ruivo e parecia prestes a socá-lo.

-E se a criança nascer loira, Potter? Um menino ou menina de olhos cinzentos e cabelos loiros? O que você vai fazer, abandonar Gina?

Harry parecia confuso. Nunca tinha pensado na possibilidade de a criança não ser sua, nem mesmo quando Gina teimara que o filho era de Draco. Desde o exato instante em que ficara sabendo da gravidez, já se considerava pai. Mas agora o irmão dela levantava essa questão: e se não fosse dele?

-Eu vim aqui para lhe dizer isso, Potter, e isso me custa muito. Se você não amar minha irmã incondicionalmente, não apareça amanhã para buscá-la. Ela vai sofrer, vai chorar e vai embora com Draco, mas agora eu sei o que ele é e vou protegê-la. E eu ainda tenho outros cinco irmãos mais velhos que também a portegerão quando eu falar o que eu sei.

Harry se virou para Rony e o encarava com completo espanto.

-Eu não posso obrigar minha irmã a ficar, e nem quero impedir nada, se isso que vocês chamam de amor for verdadeiro -Rony respirou fundo, Harry viu que ele tinha os olhos marejados- Mas se não for verdadeiro, Potter, então você tem o dia de hoje e amanhã para desistir, pegar suas coisas e ir embora sem ela. Ela tem quem a proteja aqui. Eu vim pedir encarecidamente que não nos roube Gina se não for para fazê-la feliz.

Rony falou e virou de costas, com a respiração muito pesada. Ficou um silêncio no quarto, até que Rony se ajeitou para sair, sem olhar para Harry.

-Apenas pense nisso, Potter. O filho pode não ser seu.

Rony saiu ainda transtornado e foi andando rapidamente para onde imaginava que estaria a carruagem de Carlinhos. No meio do caminho encontrou o irmão, que discutiu com ele e, finalmente conseguiu arrastá-lo para ajudar em alguma coisa. Rony olhava o tempo todo para o relógio, seu dia até agora tinha sido mais pesado do que imaginara, e daria tudo para estar em casa, onde pudesse ficar de olho em Gina e vigiar Draco.

Quando pensava no cunhado, sua vontade era de esquecer os pedidos de Gina e agir impulsivamente. Sacar sua arma e atirar nele de costas, sem que ele esperasse. Atirar uma, duas, três vezes, até acabar toda a munição da arma e talvez recarregá-la para descarregar novamente. E esse pensamento o consumia: será que deveria deixar a irmã partir, ou simplesmente acabava logo com tudo isso?

Por diversas outras vezes tentou escapar, mas Carlinhos não desgrudava mais o olho dele, e Rony foi forçado a mexer com os negócios da família, mesmo com o coração pesado daquele jeito. Errou muitas contas e Carlinhos brigou com ele várias vezes, mas esperava que o irmão o dispensasse por estar lerdo demais, o que não aconteceu. Só saíram quando a tarde já caía. No meio do caminho teve que aturar o irmão lhe chamando atenção e fazendo vários discursos. Dentro deles havia, é claro, o de apresentar logo à família a sua noiva.

Mas Rony permanecia calado o tempo todo preocupado com Gina. Uma ou outra vez chegou abrir a boca para contar tudo a Carlinhos, mas acabava recuando em respeito ao pedido de Gina. Devia atender a irmã ou não?

Assim que chegaram em casa, o coração de Rony disparou, enquanto Carlinhos apenas franzia a testa. A carruagem de Draco estava prestes a partir e com as malas já carregadas. Rony entrou correndo em casa. Gina estava pálida recolhida no sofá, e parecia ter ficado imensamente aliviada ao vê-lo.

-O que significa aquelas malas? -perguntou ríspido.

-Infelizmente teremos que partir, Ronald -respondeu Draco.

O ruivo e o loiro ficaram se encarando, e mesmo quando Carlinhos entrou e pediu explicação, Draco ainda sustentava o olhar de Rony.

-O combinado não era dar dois dias de luto para Gina?

-Recebi um comunicado urgente e tenho que estar em Londres o mais rápido possível.

-Pois então deixe-a!

-Ora, Ronald, eu até gost...

Rony se encaminhou na direção de Draco e iria socá-lo, mas Carlinhos o impediu. Gui levantou-se e o encarou confuso.

-O que deu em você? Atacar Draco desse jeito!

Gina olhava a cena toda perpelxa. Rony não podia atacar Draco, ele acabaria com o seu irmão em um segundo. Rony tinha coração bom, mas Draco jogaria sujo. O ruivo ainda era segurado por Carlinhos e Gui estava entre os dois. Draco pareceu envergonhado.

-Ele está certo, eu não deveria tirar Gina de vocês nesse momento. Mas sou um homem fraco e preciso da presença de minha mulher. É um defeito, mas o que posso fazer?

Havia tanta emoção na voz de Draco, que mesmo Carlinhos e Gui envergonharam-se por Rony, mas este remexia-se mais por dentro. Entendia agora o que Gina tentara lhe avisar, era difícil atacá-lo, ele sempre se esquivava e atacava antes. Como uma cobra. Gina levantou-se e se aproximou do irmão.

-Deixe eu me despedir de Rony a sós, ele está muito abalado.

Draco lançou a ela um olhar que a fez tremer e involuntariamente tocar o lado onde havia sido atingida no rosto. Não ficara nenhuma marca, para o azar dela. Enquanto ele a dominava, rezara para ficar uma marca bem feia e os irmãos perceberem o monstro que ele era e não deixá-la sair dali. Mas aparetentemente Draco não usara toda a sua força, não ia estragar seus planos no último segundo.

Gina e Rony saíram antes, enquanto seu marido e seus outros dois irmãos se despediam.

-Gina, o que...

-Rony, me ouça!

O ruivo se calou e a olhou assustado. Só de imaginar a irmã indo embora com aquele homem lhe causava calafrios.

-Você não vai fazer nada, ninguém pode fazer nada contra Draco. Eu sobrevivi todos esses anos, darei um jeito de me virar novamente.

Rony abriu a boca, mas ela continuou. Tinham muito pouco tempo antes que Draco voltasse.

-Diga a Harry... Diga a ele... -ela respirou fundo e tentou limpar as lágrimas que começavam a querer sair- Diga a ele para não vir atrás de mim.

Rony pareceu chocado e ela tentou não fraquejar.

-Diga que eu o amo, mas não quero que ele arrisque a vida dele novamente por minha causa. Seria muito perigoso para ele voltar para Londres.

Rony ia perguntar o que ela queria dizer com isso, mas nesse momento a mão fria de Draco tocou o ombro de Rony.

-Temos que ir, Ronald.

Ele olhou desesperado para a irmã e a abraçou bem forte. Aproveitando que estava de costas para Draco, sussurrou no ouvido da irmã de modo que o cunhado não percebesse nada.

-Me escreva assim que chegar. E me escreva todos os dias. Se eu ficar dois dias sem notícias suas, juro que vou até lá e mato o seu marido.

Ela não pôde responder nada, apenas apertou o irmão mais forte e depois se despediu de Gui e Carlinhos.

-Mande um abraço os gêmeos e ao Percy por mim -disse ela, chorando, enquanto subia na carruagem.

Tanto para Rony quanto para ela mesma, era como se ela estivesse embarcando para um matadouro. Como impedir isso? Draco fez uma reverência e um cumprimento para os três, então deu um olhar fatal a Rony, subiu na carruagem e fechou a porta.

O ruivo ficou parado, sentindo-se impotente, enquanto via a carruagem se distanciar. Tinha que voltar a cidade. Independente do que a irmã pedira, ele buscaria ajuda de Harry agora mesmo para resgatar a irmã, era a hora de Harry Potter provar se a amava realmente.

E se não amasse, mais um para a sua lista.

-----------------------------

N/A: Hello, people! Cá estou eu, bem rapidinho dessa vez! E como várias pessoas imaginavam, sót razendo desgraça,rs Ah, o Draco estava desconfiado e espero demais para permitir que os dois escapassem bem debaixo do nariz dele. Maaaaas, agora ela não está sozinha, pelo menos! Tem muita gente sabendo do segredo dela, o que pode servir de consolo!rsrs Bom, se vc chegou até aqui, se quer me matar ou não, então entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz", deixe uma resenha e abra o seu coração!rsrsr Bjusss

Duda10Potter: Ahá, tipo me ludibriando...rsrs Lendo sem comentar!rsrsMas blz q vc resenhou! Bom msm q vc tá gostando, e eu tô me esforçando pra sempreatualizar!rsrs Bjusss

Mirella Silveira: Aff, o Neville realmente era pra assustar, rsrsr Mas é qele tava com peso na consciencia, né?rs A Luna tentando ele... huahuhua E nada d R/H pra suavizar a situação por enquanto!rsrs Os dois são mto cabeça-dura, não vão dar o braço a torcer enquanto não forem forçados a isso! rs Resta saber o que o Draco vai fazer com a Gina agora...rs E continue fazendo uma autora feliz, ela agradece! hehe Bjusss

Isa Slytherin: Ah, aposto q vc tava esperando que a fuga não desse certo! rsrsr Eu não ia conseguir fazer algo tão fácil assim pra eles! rsrs Tem q ter um drama e uma fight no meio, rsrsr Mas os elefantes estão guardados com a produção, se algum dia eles forem necessários gnt busca!rsrsr Bjusss

Brousire: Marido como o Harry e irmão como o Rony??? huahua É só isso que você quer? Num quer um bilhete d mega sena premiado tb não? rsrsr Ah, minha, esses dois só tirando a sorte grande msm...A coisa tá feia d fato. Não posso reclamar d irmão, mas d homem... rsrsr E vc acertou, eu não seria tão boazinha d deixar os dois fugirem juntos, huahuahua Ainda não!rsrs E o Tom, pode ficar tranquila, ele vai voltar com tudo, quem sabe se alie ao Draco, hein? Talvez vc tenha dado outro palpite certo...rs Bjusss

Pamela Black: Ah, o final foi tão legal! Espero q vc não tenha conseguido ignorá-lo, huahuahua (q má!rs) E o Rony de fato foi um ótimo irmão, me lembrou mto o meu mais velho, rsrs Só q ele ainda não vai se acertar com a Mione!rsrs Aguarda mais um pouquinho... Enquanto isso, curte o estouro da bomba!rsrs Bjusss

Michelle Granger: SIM! rsrsr Eu dificultei as coisas!!! huahuahua Me divirto mto com isso... Mas tb, nem teria mta graça eles conseguirem fugir assim, a não ser q o Draco fosse atrás, e aí seria problema de qualquer jeito! rsrsr Controla as suas urticárias aí, rsrsr Só mais um pouquinho...rsrs Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: huahua Sempre q eu tb tento esconder alguma coisa, todo mundo fica sabendo! Rsrsr Eu sou péssima com esse trem d segredo...rs Mas agora isso q vai salvar a vida dela! Imagina se ela volta com o Draco e não tem ninguém pra velar por ela? E o Draco ainda nem começou... Marido traído é triste, ele vai soltar fogo pelas ventas... Bjusss

Ninha: Nem Neville, nem Mary, nem Rony num impediram ela d fugir com o Rony, teve que ser o Draco msm! E como todo mundo já desconfiava, ele de fato descobriu, ela só ainda não sabe até onde... A fuga dos dois foi adiada, agora resta ver se o Harry vai atrás para salvar a Gina, né? Bjusss

Mari Dias: Como vc bem percebeu, o problema maior dela era o Draco. Ela fugiu e evitou enquanto pôde, mas agora não deu mais. E agora quem sabe o Neville e a Luna não têm a chance de ajudar a salvar a Gina, hein? Tadinha, eu sei q eu judio dela, mas... rsrsr Bjusss

Line Veloso: Meo Deos, quantos elogios! Rsrsr Brigada, eu fikei tão feliz com a sua resenha, rsrsr e ri mto tb. Q bom q finalmente vc descobriu como se resenha!rsrs Mas bem q podia ter mandado um e-mail antes perguntando, né?rsrs Mas de boa...rs Olha só, pelo menos ninguém morreu! Pelo menos não nesse cap, rsrsr E o Rony levantou a msm duvida q vc... Tá todo mundo achando q o filho é do Harry, mas e se não for? Rsrsr Suspense no ar, rsrsr Mas segura se coração aí, num tem um treco não, por favor!rsrs Uma hora vcs descobrem...rs Bjusss

Lanni Lu: Ahá, reapareceu, né?rsrs Tava sumida msm!rs E as coisas d fato não foram tão fáceis quanto a Gina gostaria, maaas, ela vai ter ajuda. O que já é alguma coisa. O Draco sabe mais do q deveria e vai fazer um inferno, mas pelo menos vai ter um monte de gente a postos para ajudá-la. É só aguardar!rsrs Bjusss


	23. Menino Mau

Capítulo 23- Menino mau

"Querido Rony,

Como estão as coisas aí? Você me faz te escrever todos os dias, mas até hoje não me respondeu. Já se passou duas semanas! Por Deus, eu estou muito aflita aqui e ler umas linhas familiares me ajudaria muito.

Draco está ainda do mesmo jeito, tanto que escrevo mais para ocupar meu tempo e por saudade que por necessidade de te informar. Às vezes carrancudo, outras vezes como o falso olhar sereno, mas sempre muito, muito suspeito. Tenho medo do quê ele possa estar tramando, mas pelo menos já tenho conseguido me controlar. Acho que ele ainda não sabe o que fazer comigo, afinal o filho que eu espero pode ser dele e ele não vai arriscar a fazer qualquer coisa que possa prejudicar a criança antes de saber se é o pai ou não.

De qualquer forma, tenho tomado cuidado e ficado atenta para os mínimos gestos dele. Qualquer coisa nova eu te aviso. Abraços, Gina"

Rony leu a carta com avidez e suspirou de alívio. Dobrou a carta cuidadosamente e a guardou na mesma gaveta que guardara todas as outras. Todos os dias acontecia a mesma coisa: a angústia até que o carteiro chegasse, o alívio e então à medida que o dia passava a angústia ia voltando a crescer, com medo de que naquele exato momento Draco estivesse excutando algo contra a sua irmã. Mas até agora tudo o que tinha feito e o que podia fazer era esperar.

Na madrugada da noite em que Gina partira, ele saíra escondido e fora até a pensão em que Harry estava. Durante o caminho ficou pensando se não encaontraria o quarto vazio e Harry estaria com alguma vagabunda em outro lugar ou se, pior, a vagabunda não estaria lá. Mas não, entrou de modo furtivo e o encontrou dormindo calmamente. Aliás, ao acordá-lo o moreno levou um belo de um susto, mas se recompôs num instante quando Rony lhe contou o que havia acontecido.

A vontade de Rony era de ter saído naquela mesma noite, mas Harry interveio. Primeiro lhe contou toda a sua história e de Tom Riddle, explicando porque não podia ir para Londres imediatamente e sem um plano. Depois afirmou que Draco na certa estava esperando que eles agissem e que justamente por causa disso, teriam que ser o mais cautelosos possíveis.

"Me dói imaginar Gina com aquele homem, mas nós só vamos ter uma chance de salvá-la. Tem que estar tudo muito bem pensado" foi o que ele dissera.

Imediatamente Harry pôs-se a escrever algumas cartas e pediu que Rony as mandasse pela manhã e recomendasse o máximo de urgência. Ele estava escrevendo a alguns amigos requisitando ajuda, e Rony deu a idéia de que contassem a verdade para os seus outros irmãos. Harry não respondeu de imediato, apenas o lembrou de que Draco já sabia de Rony, e que então não baixaria a guarda com nenhum outro irmão. Eles seriam apenas um apoio moral, mas que, de fato, não poderiam fazer muita coisa. Mas era ainda um caso a se pensar.

Desde então todos os dias Harry e Rony conversavam. No início só tentavam elaborar algum tipo de plano, a começar pela entrada em segurança de Harry em Londres, mas com o passar dos dias foram descobrindo algumas outras afinidades e conversando além de planos e estratégias. Aliás, encontrara no boêmio uma presença que até então nunca tinha sentido. Alguém com quem conversava qualquer coisa e era sempre uma boa companhia. Rony poderia dizer que já considerava Harry um amigo se não existisse um porém: Hermione. Da parte de Harry, havia o fato de que ele e Hermione eram amigos e o moreno ainda tinha um pé atrás com Rony por tê-la engado. Da parte de Rony, e isso era um sentimento que guardava apenas para si, ele desconfiava se Harry e Hermione não teriam tido alguma coisa. Quando ela indicou a pensão a Harry, este ainda estava brigado com Gina e Hermione estava desiludida. Será que em nenhum momento os dois teriam tentado curar suas mágoas um no outro? Ele nem imaginava um caso, apenas um beijo já era o suficiente para atormentar sua cabeça.

Parecia estranho, mas o problema de Gina só agravara ainda mais o seu próprio problema. Não era todos os dias que a encontrava, mas isso agora ocorria com uma frequência maior do que nunca, e o tempo de duração em que ficava na presença dela também tinha aumentado. E pela primeira vez estava a vendo não somente com uma mulher, mas como uma pessoa em geral. Antes havia uma certa vergonha entre eles apesar de tudo, mas agora, com a união mascarada pelo bem-estar de Gina, tinham de agir como se nunca tivesse tido nada. Curiosamente ele estava conhecendo mais dela dessa forma que da anterior.

E ainda havia o maldito testamento do seu pai. Gui se recusava a falar o que ele havia deixado para a "sua noiva", mas o atormentava sempre para que a apresentasse. Não havia uma só pessoa na família que não estivesse convencida de que a tal noiva realmente existia. Dentro de casa só se falava em Hermione, e quando saía, ele só pensava se ela estaria com Harry ou não. É, não estava nada fácil.

Pensou na irmã novamente e o que ela lhe diria se ele desabafasse seus sentimentos para ela por carta. Ela lhe diria para engolir o orgulho e ir atrás de Hermione. Ele já pensara nisso algumas vezes, mas era mais fácil pensar do que decidir e fazer. Sempre adiando a tomar uma decisão. "Gina vem primeiro", era o seu atual bordão. A questão que o corroía era: será que quando tudo isso tivesse terminado, ainda haveria tempo para voltar atrás?

Rony balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos inquietos e voltou a olhar os livros da contabilidade que Gui o confiara. Se não terminasse isso até à noite, quem estaria prestes a morrer seria ele.

-----------------------

Apesar do alívio que sentia Rony quando lia as cartas da irmã, o clima na mansão Malfoy não era para comemorações. A partir do momento em que entrara naquela carruagem, Gina já estava presa terrivelmente a um homem que estava determinado a matá-la. Durante parte do trajeto ele se manteve calado, e para ela aquele silêncio era um suplício. Todo o seu estômago revirava e ela sabia que isso nada tinha a ver com a gravidez.

-Draco... -ela chamou depois de um tempo.

Ele permaneceu com o rosto impassível, com uma serenidade ameaçadora no olhar, sem encará-la. Não a respondeu, mas ela entendia que ele estava esperando que ela fizesse a pergunta que ambos sabiam qual era. O problema era que perguntar aquilo era mais doloroso que tudo, pois seria admitir a ele que o traía e isso podia resultar numa piora do humor dele. Não aguentando mais se conter, ela o questionou.

-O que você sabe?

Ele riu e a olhou brevemente, então voltou a encarar o nada.

-Ainda não é tempo para você saber, Ginevra. Vamos ver o seu comportamento e quem sabe eu te conto.

O estômago dela revirou mais uma vez. Ela apertou as suas mãos uma na outra e respirou fundo.

-O que você vai fazer comigo?

Ele apenas sorriu e a encarou, mantendo o olhar fixo enquanto ela não desviou. Ela abaixou os olhos e olhou para outro lado. Não sabia o que seria pior, se ele tivesse falado diretamente que iria matá-la ou se aquele sorriso.

Não conversaram mais até chegar em casa e, contrariando os medos dela, ele não tentou fazer nada quando foram dormir. Na manhã seguinte, quando ela levantou ele já não estava em casa, e ela não sabia se ficava aliviada pela ausência dele ou se assustava com a mudança de seus hábitos. Tudo agora era motivo para desconfiança. Aproveitou a ausência dele para escrever a Rony. Tudo foi igual no segundo dia, no terceiro também. No quarto na hora de se deitar, ele entregou a ela uma carta.

A princípio ela teve medo de que ele tivesse interceptado a carta de Rony, mas quando abriu o papel reconheceu de imediato a letra dele. Mas não precisou passar da segunda linha para entender o que era aquilo.

"Querido Rony,

Não sei até quando essa falsa paz vai durar. Já é o quinto dia e até agora Draco tem agido como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ele não tivesse descoberto a traição ou como se não houvesse o risco de não ser o pai do meu filho. Tem saído mais cedo e voltado tarde, e até agora não encostou um dedo em mim. Isso não me tranquiliza em nada.

Não sei se você já recebeu a primeira carta, sei que o correio não tem a velocidade que eu gostaria. Mas o fato é que eu gostaria de ter notícias suas e de todos. Além de ter notícias de Harry. Disse a ele para não vir me buscar? Como ele reagiu? Não pense em fazê-lo vir até Londres, eu morrerria no mesmo instante em que eu ficasse sabendo disso. Acredite, ele nunca poderá voltar para aqui.

Aguardo notícias ansiosamente. Com carinho, Gina"

Draco esperou pacientemente que ela terminasse de ler a carta quantas vezes quisesse até que conseguisse encará-lo. Quando o fez, ele sorriu.

-Comece a passar a limpo -ele ordenou.

Gina ainda estava pálida e segurava a carta com as mãos tremendo. Draco esperava pacientemente.

-Ora, você e seu irmão são tão previsíveis, não acha?

O loiro se levantou e pegou o copo de vinho que tinha trazido consigo. Ele bebeu um gole e a encarou.

-Era óbvio que ele iria pedir para você escrever a ele todos os dias. Assim como era óbvio que você o faria.

O coração da ruiva estava disparado. Sim, isso era óbvio mas...

-Quanto à Harry Potter? Ora, também era óbvio que você ia se preocupar mais com a vida dele que com a sua. Patético. Assim como você.

Ela tentava pensar desesperadamente em algo para dizer, mas sua garganta estava seca. Que ele soubesse que ela tinha um amante era uma coisa, saber quem ele era e todo o seu passado era outra. Como?

Draco tomou um novo gole e se sentou na cadeira da penteadeira dela, encarando-a. Havia um sorriso de divertimento no rosto dele, e até agora ela não arranjara nada para falar.

-Você ainda não está escrevendo, Ginevra.

De fato não estava e ela ainda duvidava se conseguiria escrever qualquer coisa com aquelas mãos trêmulas. Amassava a carta de Draco com toda a sua força e o encarava procurando alguma saída. Mas ele estava tão calmo, tão divertido com o desespero dela, que se tornava impossível pensar ou fazer qualquer coisa.

-Talvez nós devamos esperar você se acalmar -riu ele, levantando-se e servindo um copo de vinho para ela também- Seria difícil escrever tremendo desse jeito, não é mesmo?

Ele ofereceu o copo, mas ela não o aceitou. Por um instante ele endureceu o olhar, ameaçando-a, mas ela se manteve irredutível. Draco pegou a mão dela e colocou o copo lá.

-Isso, assim está melhor. Vamos, beba. Eu não coloquei nada aí dessa vez.

Gina olhou para o copo. Ela acabara de vê-lo servindo bem na sua frente, portanto dessa vez ele deveria estar falando a verdade. Sabia que tinha que jogar o jogo dele, pelo menos enquanto não tivesse um plano. Ela tomou um mínimo gole e começou a passar a carta a limpo. Escreveu o "Querido Rony", então parou novamente.

-Você bebeu muito pouco, meu amor.

O coração dela estava disparado. Não tinha como ter algo na bebida, ela o vira servir, então qual era a intenção dele? Embebedá-la? Isso não fazia muito sentido, mas como não tinha escolha, bebeu um novo gole.

-Eu não vou terminar de escrever até que você tenha me contado tudo, Draco.

Draco sorriu e olhou para o nada.

-É engraçado como as mulheres são. Não contam nada para gente, nem que está nos traindo, mas exige explicações...

Ele riu e a olhou, mas enfim ela se controlava. Parou de tremer e o encarava com um rosto impassível. Devoraria cada palavra dele, na busca de saber como contornar essa situação.

-Ok, _Gina_. Eu posso contar muitas coisas, e começar de várias formas, mas vou começar do dia em que eu entrei na igreja do Padre Joseph para pedir uma missa em intenção da saúde do seu pai...

Draco bebeu um novo gole e ela fez o mesmo gesto, se beber era a forma de fazê-lo falar, então ela beberia.

-Eu pedi a missa e ele me pediu notícias suas. Você bem se lembra que na noite anterior você tinha adormecido na igreja em plena quermesse, e ele estava preocupado se seria só gravidez ou a volta da sua doença. Eu o tranquilizei e ele falou a seguinte frase: "Deus há de olhar sempre pela sua esposa, Sr. Malfoy, afinal quem dedica dois dias da sua semana aos pobres certamente tem o coração bom".

Gina fechou os olhos e sufocou um lamento. Draco endureceu o olhar novamente, e permaneceu assim.

-Dois dias... -repetiu ele vagarosamente- Eu o perguntei o que ele queria dizer com "dois dias", e ele me respondeu: "Que ela vem aqui nas terças e quintas, óbvio".

Se Draco falasse tudo de uma vez, talvez o tormento fosse menor. Mas ele parecia degustar suas próprias palavras, ou o efeito que elas causavam em Gina. Se ele esbravejasse, se ele gritasse, tudo seria melhor. Mas aquele controle e aquela calma eram aterrorizantes. Draco brincou com a bebida do seu copo e parecia com o olhar perdido novamente.

-Eu voltei para casa me perguntando o que havia de errado. Você saía terças, quartas e quintas, mas só aparecia na igreja nas terças e quintas. Eu fiquei me questionando... -ele a olhou com deboche- O que você fazia nas quartas-feiras?

Gina se xingava de mil nomes por dentro. Mais de uma vez reconhecera essa falha no seu plano, mas achava muito improvável de Draco descobrir por essa forma. Agora estava encurralada e não sabia o que fazer. Só havia mais um coisa que a transtornava: e Harry? Saber que ela o traía ainda não explicava como Draco sabia de Harry. Adivinhando seus pensamentos, Draco continuou.

-Então eu cheguei em casa e me tranquei no escritório, consumido de ódio pelo pensamento de que você estava me traindo. Eu dei ordens de que ninguém me incomodasse, mas algum tempo depois a criada apareceu e disse que um tal de Tom Riddle estava na sala a minha espera.

-Não!

Ela arregalou os olhos e tampou a boca tarde demais. Ficou assim, pálida, com as duas mãos sobre a boca, olhando apavorada para ele. A pressão era tanta, que ela começava a se sentir mal. Não podia mais suportar isso. Mas ela se recompôs, precisava ouvir tudo até o final. Draco esperou pacientemente o rompante dela passar, se divertindo com o pouco líquido que ainda havia no seu copo. Ele olhou para o dela e o encontrou pela metade, então arquejou uma sobrancelha para ela e, em um único gole, Gina bebeu tudo.

-Boa menina... Como eu ia dizendo, tinha um tal de Tom Riddle a minha espera. Eu já o conhecia de nome, e mesmo não querendo ver ninguém, sabia que aquele não era homem para se mandar que voltasse outro dia. Eu o recebi e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ouvi-lo dizer que possivelmente minha mulher estava me traindo? Fiquei parado escutando, e ele me contou um caso de um antigo desafeto seu, chamado Harry Potter. Ora, eu conhecia Harry Potter, e o tinha abrigado em minha casa! Sim, ele sabia disso, e me contou que esse Potter estava escondido em algum lugar de Londres, e que desde a chegada dele, não houve uma única saída da cidade que não tivesse sido vigiada atrás dele.

"Até então eu não estava entendo. Esse Potter só tinha estado aqui um único dia, e eu não entendia como ele poderia ser seu amante. Por mais que houvesse o fato estranho do seu sumiço nas quartas-feiras, como ele teria te convencido em um dia? Além do quê, eu via que o seu ódio por ele era sincero, Ginevra. Então eu me perguntava: como?"

Gina estava respirando com dificuldade, e ele levantou da cadeira, se sentou ao lado dela e brincou com o seu braço. Gina estava totalmente mole. Ela o olhou assustada e intrigada, e ele deu aquele sorriso macabro. Draco deitou-a e a ajeitou na cama e ficou sentado ao seu lado, fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos.

-Como você é docemente ingênua, meu amor. Eu servi o seu copo na sua frente, mas o meu não. O meu já veio pronto -diante do olhar ainda perdido dela, ele riu- Ora, eu coloquei o remédio na garrafa inteira, não só no copo, como eu fazia antigamente.

"Sua idiota, como você se deixou enganar depois de tanto tempo?" ela se recriminou. Draco ainda alisava seus cabelos e olhava para ela com encantamento.

-Riddle me disse que há um mês vigiava tudo e Harry Potter ainda não tentara fugir, o que ele considerava estranho, sabendo que a cabeça dele era procurada aqui e que não poderia viver em paz nunca. Mas mais estranho era o fato de ele ter voltado, porque Potter sempre soube que Londres era uma cidade proibida para ele. Então ele me relembrou que Potter entrara de penetra na minha festa de casamento e que chamara a minha mulher de "vadia".

"Uma luz começava a surgir na minha cabeça, e eu deixei Riddle continuar. Ele disse que tinha me procurado quando soube que Potter estava aqui, mas que naquele dia eu me encontrava acamado. Mas então Potter saiu da minha casa, aparentemente com a ajuda do Padre Joseph e de minha mulher e não havia mais pistas. É claro que o padre não sabia de nada, eu pensei, ou ele não teria te entregado para mim. Você que o convenceu de alguma forma. Riddle disse que já estava se sentindo um incapaz, achando que talvez deixara Potter fugir das suas mãos pela segunda vez, quando numa noite passou a Sra. Malfoy recusando a deixar sua mala ser vistoriada, afirmando que odiava Harry Potter e que seu marido fcaria sabendo do importúnio que ela sofrera. Só que quando a carruagem voltou a andar, os guardas perceberam que uma das malas não estava trancada por fora, e quando uma roda passou em cima de uma pequena pedra, a carruagem pulou e a tampa da mala abriu, revelando o que parecia ser a cabeça de um homem de cabelos curtos. A visão não durou mais que alguns segundos, mas ainda assim os dois guardas tinham certeza do que tinham visto."

Gina estava respirando com dificuldade, e Draco tinha o rosto em frente ao dela. Não acreditava que ele tinha a dopado mesmo sabendo que ela estava grávida e que o filho poderia ser seu. Teria que jogar em cima disso. Reunindo as suas forças, voltou a falar.

-Esse filho, Draco, é seu...

Draco a beijou e passou a mão por ela.

-Será mesmo, meu amor? Porque depois de tudo que Riddle me disse, eu tinha uma opção: saber o que ele queria de mim ou dizer a ele que eu não tinha nada a ver com isso e ignorar todos os fatos que mostravam que você era amante de Harry Potter desde Veneza. Sim, minha querida, Veneza, não substime a minha capacidade! Você fingiu muito bem falando que não o conhecia na nossa festa de casamento, mas era óbvio que ele a conhecia. E se ele nunca voltaria a Londres, o motivo pelo qual ele veio foi você. Mas se vocês não se conheceram aqui, onde teriam se conhecido? Ora, a primeira viagem que você fazia em anos foi para Veneza, e eu me lembro muito bem que quando cheguei e constatei a sua febre, eu senti cheiro de álcool.

Draco teve uma crise de riso, de algo que ele parecia achar o mais engraçado do mundo.

-Eu imagino a sua cara descobrindo que eu tinha te enganado _mais uma vez_! Você com certeza ficou com raiva e saiu sem mim, não foi? Você é tão patética, Ginevra!

Gina sentia vontade de morrer. Draco sabia de muito mais coisa que ela jamais teria imaginado! E o estranho era que nunca percebera que deixara tantas pistas que poderiam ser ligadas. Ela sentia a mão dele deslisando pelo seu corpo, contra a sua vontade, mas ela não conseguia se mexer, não podia fazer nada. Tinha vontade de chorar, pois, de fato, se sentia patética. Fizera tudo errado, deixara pistas e ainda caíra mais uma vez nos planos dele, estava indefesa e molenga sobre aquela cama. Os olhos marejados dela animava Draco, e ele a acariciava com mais vontade, beijando e dando pequenas mordidas.

-Eu ouvi Riddle, querida, e no final perguntei o que ele queria de mim. Nós fizemos um trato, eu trazia Harry Potter para ele em gratidão por ele ter me contado tudo que eu nunca descobriria sozinho. Além disso, vamos fazer uma sociedade nos negócios. Acho que posso ganhar muito dinheiro com ele...

Gina não conseguia parar de chorar, e apesar da fraqueza, o medo a fez reunir forças para perguntar:

-O que vai acontecer comigo, Draco?

Ele a beijou com carinho e passou a mão na sua testa.

-Ora, meu bem, todo mundo sabe que você vai morrer no parto.

Ela arregalou os olhos e começou a balançar a cabeça. Ele fazia cara de consolo.

-Pense positivo, se a criança nascer loira, vai ser feliz, ter saúde e ser criada pela madrasta linda que eu já tenho em vista para ela. Mas se nascer ruiva ou morena... Bom, a saúde da mãe era frágil, não é mesmo? Não vai ser de se admirar se ela morrer pouco depois da mãe.

O medo de Gina começava a baixar, sufocado pelo ódio que ela sentia. Parou de chorar e chegou a conseguir levantar uma mão para Draco, mas ele a segurou sem nenhum esforço.

-Você é um monstro, Draco.

Draco sorriu.

-Sim, eu sei. _Você _é que nem imagina...

Ela ficou confusa e ele lhe beijou novamente, beijando em seguida o seu pescoço e parando com a boca bem próxima ao ouvido dela.

-Eu fui apaixonado por você duas vezes na vida, Ginevra. Nas duas eu fiz burrices das quais me arrependo amargamente.

Gina ainda tinha um ar confuso e ele apoiou a cabeça na mão e olhou para o nada, com ar de quem ia contar uma história.

-Fui criado para ser um bom menino, _Gina_, e eu fui durante toda a minha infância e adolescência, embora por dentro eu sentia que eu queria fazer algumas coisas que não eram exatamente honestas... Aí um dia eu me apaixonei por uma moça linda, divertida, nobre, educada e o meu coração acalmou -ele mudou o tom de voz como se estivesse narrando aventuras- Só que essa moça nunca marcava casamento, parecia ter medo de se afastar da família, de ir morar em outra cidade. Ela era difícil e não queria ceder. Mas um homem é um homem e tem seus desejos, e um dia eu tive a oportunidade de satisfazer os meus. E eu satisfiz.

Por um instante ela não entendeu do que ele falava, mas então a verdade a esmagou como um martelo. _Fora Draco_. _Draco _quem a violentara quando eles era noivos. _Draco_ arruinara a sua vida. E todos esses anos sofrendo, se martirizando, rezando pela morte do homem que a violentara, e mal sabia ela que dormia com tal homem todas as noites. Havia um choque violento no rosto dela, e ele não sorria, nem expressava qualquer reação.

-Isso foi a pior coisa que eu fiz, Ginevra. Eu me culpei tanto por aquele ato terrível, por aquele momento de fraqueza, que a minha consciência me fez manter o compromisso com você e me casar. Todos entenderiam se eu te rejeitasse, e quando eu não fiz isso todo mundo pensou que era por amor. Talvez de certo modo fosse, eu gostava de você o suficiente para ter peso na consciência -ele balançou a cabeça e se recriminou- Foi a coisa mais idiota que eu fiz, porque depois veio esse casamento de merda que eu carrego há tantos anos.

Gina ainda o olhava chocada, a situação era horrível demais para ser verdade.

-Você matou aquele criado, Draco... E logo depois me violentou. Você é um monstro. É o demônio.

Ele deu um leve sorriso.

-Você tentou se defender com seus sapatos... Que idiota.

Ela continuava com aquela expressão e ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela.

-Eu fiz aquilo porque estava apaixonado, Ginevra. Da mesma forma que eu estava até dias atrás. Quando você descobriu os sedativos e resolveu jogar comigo, você me excitou de uma forma que eu não posso te explicar. E no meio do nosso jogo você engravidou e eu achei que fosse ser pai -ele olhava para o nada, como tivesse que puxar fundo na memória um pensamento muito distante- Por um momento eu achei que o nosso casamento ainda tinha jeito. Que você iria voltar a ser a garota que eu conheci e por quem tinha me apaixonado uma vez. Uma pessoa forte, geniosa, divertida... E ainda ia me dar um herdeiro! Foi a minha segunda burrice, querida. A segunda e última. Eu baixei a guarda e levei uma facada nas costas.

Draco começou a tirar a roupa dela devagar e a beijar cada parte, ela tentava se afastar, mas estava fraca e ele a segurava com uma única mão. Então ele segurou o rosto dela e o fez encará-lo.

-Eu finalmente entendi que não nasci para ser um bom menino, apesar de tudo o que os meus pais sonharam para mim. Nunca fui santo e tinha esse crime horrível contra você no meu passado, mas até então eu ainda lutava contra mim mesmo achando que eu poderia ser em parte bom -ele sorriu- Mas eu descobri que nasci para ser mau mesmo. Que quando eu me apaixono, sou um idiota que só faz burrices, e eu não vou fazer burrices mais. Eu sou uma pessoa má e sádica, Ginevra. E quer saber? Eu gosto disso.

Draco mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela e sussurrou ao pé do ouvido.

-E hoje eu vou fazer com você do mesmo jeito que eu fiz da primeira vez: sem que você possa fazer nada. Só que hoje vai ser melhor, porque você vai estar acordada e amanhã vai poder se lembrar de tudo.

Gina voltou a chorar e ele lambeu a lágrima dela.

-Não precisa chorar, querida. Não vai doer nada.

---------------------

N/A: Hello, people! Aê, meu deus, como a Lanni me lembrou (q autora mais relapsa...rs) a fic fez um ano d existência!!! Q gracinha...rs Bom, só queria dizer q durante esse tempo tem sido muito legal escrever, principalmente pq eu posso contar com todos vcs q me dão força pra continuar escrevendo e vencer a minha preguiça. Muito obrigada a todos!!! Mas voltando ao cap...Aff, que coisa mais cruel! Juro que até eu tô com muita dó dela. Maaaaaas, é a vida. Nada de desespero, o Draco ainda vai ter o que ele merece! E o Harry e o Rony já já vão vir salvar a pobrezinha! Enfim, se vc chegou até aki, se acompanha a fic, se quer me matar ou não, então entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e extravasem! Bjusss, Asuka

Isa Slytherin: Ah, mulheres acuadas geralmente não costumam correr riscos, elas sempre se atrapalham mesmo. AO invés de contar pra alguém, fica com medo. Mas isso vai mudar... Pode deixar que quando o Rony chegar, ele vai fazer o Draco pagar pelo que fez com a irmã dele! Bjusss

Aluada The Original: Bom, se você já tinha raiva do Draco, imagino agora, tadinha! Rs Espero q eu não tenha t chateado tanto a ponto d vc não deixar comentário!rsrs Bjusss

Mirella Silveira: Ok, eu tenho q aceitar o fato de que eu só trago desgraças... É uma sina horrível, mas eu tenho q aceitar, rsrs Mas olha o lado bom, o Harry não titubeou um segundo! Já foi mandando carta, pedindo ajuda... E ele vai entrar nessa casa e tirar ela d lá, vc vai ver! Bom, talvez naum seja desse jeito, mas alguma coisa ele vai fazer! Pode aguardar! Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: Sim, sim, o Rony e o Harry estão virando amigos e vão juntos defender a Gina. E se bobear a Hermione vai junto! Rs O trio vai se unir em prol de um bem maior...rsrs Agora, meu xuxuzinho, só naum tenha nenhum enfarte enquanto eu não atualizo, por favor! Rsrsr Pensa q pelo menos o Harry não desistiu dela e vai voltar para Londres e enfrentar o Tom só por causa da Gina!rsrs Segura as pontas aí! Bjusss

Ninha: É, eu fiz o título passado como uma pegadinha, rsrs Todo mundo pensando q ela ia com o Harry e eis q ela tem q ir com o Draco...rsrs Mas pode manter a sua fé aí, pq o Harry e o Rony já estão com quase tudo pronto para poder salvar a Gina! Bjusss

Mari Dias: Cara, depois de ter escrito esse capítulo, nada que o Draco jamais tenha feito me parece pior, hj sim eu acho q ele se superou! E a Gina realmente tá de mãos atadas, sem poder fazer muita coisa, mas vai ter quem faça por ela! Só me perdoa o meu "gosto" por fazer ela sofrer, rsrs Senão a fic num andava...rs Mas vai dar tudo certo, vc vai ver! Bjusss

Patricia: Ê, Gi, claro q eu lembro docê! Rsrs Você não foi a única com a teoria da esterelidade do Draco, mas valeu a intenção!rs Ele teve foi dois golpes de sorte seguidos um do outros e acabou ligando um monte de fato passado... Agora o problema maior é como tirar a Gina dessa com vida e fazer o Harry sobreviver ao Tom! Lá vamos nós outra vez...rs Bjusss

Lanni Lu: Eu senti pela resenha a sua dó pela Gina, tadinha! Rs Me desculpa, rsrs Mas como vc mesma disse, num dava pra ser tão fácil assim, né? Mas tá aí esse cap pra vc pelo menos ter idéia de como as coisas vão se resolver... Não que elas estejam muito boas agora, mas pelo menos tem coisas encaminhadas...rs E muito obrigada por ter lembrado o niver da fic!!!Bjusss

Patty Potter Hard: Chutar a bunda do Draco é MUITO pouco... Alguém poderia era consultar um livro d torturas pra achar uma q combine com ele...rs Mas pode deixar pq sim, vai ter troco. Pelo menos nas minhas fics o mau sempre perde... Mas só no finalzinho, rsrs Bjusss

Pamela Black: É, se eu fosse leitora tb ia achar q eles iam fugir, mas o Draco ia atrás, mas eu não fui tão boa assim, rs E o Draco não é estéril, portanto o filho ainda pode ser dele... Mas aí vem o Rony e o Harry pra curar a sua aflição, pode deixar q eles vão te fazer feliz!rss E quem sabe uma hora dessas eu não volto com a minha veia romântica (culpe um ser humano chamado Victor, se não fosse ele, talvez a veia romantica aflorasse mais...). Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Eu acho que eu tenho um sério problema em deixar as coisas indo bem, rsrs Só que hj eu acho q eu exagerei...rs Mas vai dar certo, uma hora vai...rs Bjusss

Line Veloso: Sim, o Harry e o Rony já estão se preparando para ir buscá-la, e o Tom tb está paradinho esperando que o Harry venha. E o Draco bateu na Gina sim, mas foi só aquele tapa na cara, depois q ela ficou quieta ele não bateu mais. Mas ela realmente teve q fazer o q ele queria... Ah, e não roa as suas unhas!!! Pelo amor d Deus, não faça isso! Eu tô atualizando rapidinho, não precisa tomar atitudes extremas...rsrs Bjusss


	24. Prelúdio da Cavalaria

**Capítulo 24- Prelúdio da cavalaria**

Gina terminou de passar a limpo mais uma carta. Acabara de escrever o "Com carinho, Gina", quando deixou tudo de lado e suspirou, olhando para o nada. Ela dobrou a carta e a pousou no criado-mudo ao lado.

Estava entediada.

Passara os últimos dias tricotando coisas para o seu bebê, mas no momento a criatividade e a paciência não se encontravam nela. Parara um pouco para passar a limpo a carta que Draco lhe deixara pela manhã, e demorara muito nessa atividade, fazendo uma letra bem caprichada e redonda. Levantou-se e foi até a janela, olhar para o horizonte.

Estava há dias trancada num dos quartos de hóspedes, e se por um lado isso era bom, pelo outro não. Estar ali lhe garantia uma certa tranquilidade, uma certeza de que Draco não estava disposto a encará-la e lutar, e isso era um grande alívio. Mas, por outro lado, era entediante e o tédio fazia surgir muitos pensamentos ruins na sua cabeça, e ela estava com medo de enlouquecer.

Depois da noite que Draco confessara seu crime e abusara dela novamente, ele pensou que Gina se tornaria ainda mais frágil e amedrontada, mas todas as atitudes dele tiveram efeito reverso. Ele despertara um ódio infinito nela, uma chama que nunca se consumia, remoendo sempre as dores passadas e as vinganças futuras.

Na noite seguinte, quando ele tentara novamente encostar nela, Gina tinha uma faca de cozinha escondida e por pouco não lhe cortou fora o pênis, seu tão amado órgão e o destruidor da vida dela. O trabalho não tinha sido concluído, mas ela conseguira encostar a lâmina e fazer um corte considerável, de forma que ele teve que ir para o hospital e, com certa satisfação, o médico lhe informara que ele talvez não tivesse mais controle sobre suas ereções, e talvez nem as tivesse mais.

Fora uma vingança idiota e impulsiva de Gina, e pensando bem agora nesse tanto de tempo que tinha sozinha consigo mesma, muito provavelmente não faria de novo. Era óbvio que ela não conseguiria seu objetivo e, mesmo se conseguisse, de que lhe adiantaria? Não adiantava provocar Draco, tinha era que dar um jeito de sair dali, e bem rápido, antes que a barriga crescesse mais (e ela já dava sinais notáveis...) e tornasse tudo mais trabalhoso.

Mas apesar de tudo, a atitude de Gina fizera Draco entender com que pessoa tinha voltado a lidar. Se por uns dias tinha estado frente a frente com a pobre e frágil Gina, ele despertara novamente Ginevra, sua esposa vingativa. Ele entendeu que, com pênis ou sem pênis, não dava mais para dividirem a mesma cama e a trancou no quarto de hóspedes. Como não confiava nos criados, pessoalmente levava três vezes por dia as refeições dela, e em todas as vezes aguardava pacientemente que ela fosse ao banheiro e fizesse suas necessidades.

Era ruim não ter controle pscicológico sobre ela, e arrependia-se amargamente por ter confessado mais do que devia, mas a casa finalmente entrara numa estabilidade. Não havia tensões, nem medos, nem discussões. Ele a prendera sem tramar nada para fazer com ela por enquanto, sua mente se ocupava de como a mataria assim que a criança nascesse. E ela aceitara a prisão, certa da trégua duradoura e firme, e certa do temor de Draco em relação a ela. Ele deixava as cartas para ela passar a limpo, ela passava. Ele deixava comida, ela comia sem medo de ter sedativos. Sempre com a mais pura certeza de que ele não tinha nada a fazer contra ela no momento. Havia muito em jogo.

Draco agora só tinha uma chance.

Gina possivelmente havia o esterelizado para sempre, e a única chance que ele teria de ter um herdeiro do seu sangue seria rezando para que a criança que ela esperava fosse dele. Até esse nascimento, ela nunca mais seria tocada ou importunada. Nenhum dos dois falava coisa alguma quando ele entrava no quarto, mas o medo maior de Draco era que ela tivesse tentando se comunicar com os criados quando ele não estivesse em casa. Medo de que ela pedisse ajuda e eles cedessem. Adiantando-se a este fato, fez um milhão de ameaças, as quais envolviam inclusive mães doentes e irmãs pequenas, de que não deveriam dar ouvidos a nada de que Gina fizesse ou pedisse. Certo que o medo dos criados seria maior do que a vontade de ajudar Gina, conseguia ter alguma paz de espírito.

Nunca poderiam imaginar que um dia seriam tão parecidos, tão iguais. Frios, consumidos de ódio e alimentando dentro de suas mentes o mesmo medo: até quando? Ela tinha um prazo para viver, e ele já tinha aprendido a duras lições que uma pessoa desesperada tomava atitudes desesperadas. Por enquanto não havia tensões, não havia ameaças, não havia planos mirabolantes ou dolorosos. Mas por quanto tempo seria assim? E quem daria o primeiro passo?

--------------------------

A demora em agir já estava deixando Harry desesperado. Alguma coisa estava errada. Por que ninguém lhe respondia, se tinha tantos amigos? E por que as cartas de Gina eram tão evasivas e superficiais? Não conseguia acreditar que Draco de fato ainda não tinha agido e o único pensamento que preenchia a sua mente era o de que ela estava se sacrificando para que Rony não tomasse uma atitude precipitada e fosse atrás dela.

Algumas vezes ela perguntara por ele, e Harry até pensou em fazer com que Rony respondesse as cartas para tranquilizá-la, mas seu medo era muito grande. Tinha certeza de que Draco interceptaria todas as cartas que chegassem na mansão, e isso poderia ser pior para eles. Gina sempre reclamava de não receber cartas, mas como avisar a ela de que não podiam correr esse risco? Ela enviava as cartas secretamente quando Draco não estava, mas não podiam contar que sempre teriam sorte de ele não estar em casa quando as cartas chegassem.

-Aqui está, Sr. Potter -falou um garoto meio avoado, trazendo seu almoço.

-Muito obrigado.

Ele estava muito diferente. Almoçava nos horários certos e ainda se alimentava bem. Mas, em compensação, agora sempre tinha fome. Para se manter na cidade sem causar suspeitas, arranjara um emprego de ajudante do pai de Hermione, e trabalhava-se muito naquela sapataria. Afinal, não era fácil fazer sapatos com a qualidade que espantara Ronald Weasley.

O emprego, além de lhe garantir dinheiro para todas as suas despesas e ainda lhe dar um disfarce de inocente cidadão tentando ganhar a vida, ainda lhe permitia ficar perto de Hermione, poder conversar sempre e ter algum consolo. A amiga sempre lhe confortava o coração, sabendo das infinitas angústias que ele tinha. Além disso, a mente brilhante da morena estava ajudando-o a traçar o plano de entrada em Londres.

-Me desculpe o atraso, Harry! -ofegou um ruivo sentando-se em sua mesa.

Harry o encarou com impaciência.

-Fiz o meu pedido sem você...

Rony deu de ombros e afastou o cardápio.

-Não tem problema, não gosto da comida daqui... Vim para trazer uma novidade e não posso demorar, Carlinhos e Gui não têm me dado paz.

Harry bufou e o clima se tornou tenso por um instante. Harry sabia porque os irmãos de Rony não davam paz a ele. O primeiro motivo, óbvio, era o fato de que ele vivia sumindo e voltava sem dar explicações satisfatórias. O segundo, interligado ao primeiro, era que os irmãos pensavam que os sumiços de Rony estavam relacionados à misteriosa noiva e não paravam de insistir para que o ruivo parasse de enrolar e apresentasse logo a tal mulher. Já havia tido discussões feias por causa disso, na qual Gui lhe repreendera, falando que um homem de verdade não agia assim e que, se Rony tivesse escrúpulos e honrasse seu sangue e sobrenome, não faria o que estava fazendo com a mulher. Desde então consideravam Rony como um inescrupuloso, e cada saída dele era rigorosamente vigiada, algumas inclusive seguidas, para descobrir logo quem era a mulher.

Deixando de lado sua amizade com Hermione e o caso mal resolvido entre ela e o ruivo, Harry tomou um gole de vinho e fez sinal a Rony que continuasse.

-Hoje recebi uma carta de um tal Nicolau Lourenço que diz ser seu amigo.

Harry engasgou com a comida e teve um acesso de tosse. O moço que trouxera sua comida o ajudou, então ele o dispensou e olhou estupefato para Rony.

-Por que ele escreveu para você e não para mim? Tinha o endereço da pensão na carta em que mandei!

Rony deu de ombros.

-Acho que o meu sobrenome imprimiu a ele alguma confiabilidade que você não tem.

Harry deu uma risada. Sem vergonha na cara nenhuma, escrevera a todos os seus antigos amigos, torcendo para que todos ainda morassem no mesmo lugar desde que os vira pela última vez, deixando de lado o fato se ele já tinha trapaceado algum deles ou se já tinha sido trapaceado. Nicolau já havia sido ludribriado por Harry duas vezes e, pensando bem, era mesmo um milagre que ele tivesse respondido. De todas as pessoas para as quais escrevera, essa era uma das que ele não dera um pingo de confiança de que responderia quando botara a carta no correio.

-E o que ele disse?

Rony passou a carta para Harry, daria menos trabalho do que explicar tudo. Assim que Harry pegou a carta, reconheceu de imediato a letra redonda e um tanto quanto afeminada do amigo.

"Caro Ronald Weasley,

Peço que desconsidere essa carta, caso não seja quem eu pressuponho. Mas se você for amigo de Harry Potter e irmão moça pela qual o meu amigo está apaixonado, então me apresento. Meu nome é Nicolau Lourenço e amigo de Harry Potter de longa data, embora este já tenha me feito algumas desfeitas, as quais já relevei.

Justamente por essas desfeitas é que não posso escrever diretamente a Harry, pois devo reconhecer que meu amigo tem o péssimo hábito de mentir ou de distorcer histórias para conseguir me convencer a ajudá-lo. Portanto, se toda a história que ele me contou for verdadeira, você não só é irmão de Ginevra Malfoy, mas como é também cúmplice do caso dos dois e está inteiramente ciente do perigo em que ela se encontra. Se tudo isso que eu escrevo até esse momento for um absurdo completo e inimaginável para você, então esqueça tudo isso, pois seu nome apenas foi envolvido numa mentira, mas recomendo que sonde com sua irmã se ela não está tendo nenhum caso extra-conjugal. Harry é uma boa pessoa, mas tem alguns valores distorcidos...

Mas se tudo ainda fizer sentido, então estou mandando minha resposta positiva. Diga a Harry que me espere para o dia 20. Informe a ele que levarei ajuda e que não aceitarei as indelicadezas que ele costumava fazer.

Atenciosamente,

Nicolau Lourenço"

Harry terminou de ler e riu.

-Nicolau, Nicolau... Sempre formal! -ele riu novamente, sentindo-se mais leve- Ainda bem que dessa vez eu falei a verdade, ou estaria numa confusão tremenda, envolvendo numa mentira o sobrenome Weasley! Olhe isso: "Harry é uma boa pessoa, apenas tem alguns valores distorcidos..."! Ah, que saudade desse sujeito!

Rony riu também, mas por dentro outra coisa lhe passava na cabeça. Imaginava que Harry já devia ter aprontado muitas, e ver que ele tinha mudado por Gina era sempre uma certeza a mais de que estava fazendo a coisa certa de confiar no moreno. Então Harry voltou a encarar a carta com avidez e seriedade.

-Ótimo! Ele vem com ajuda e chega em menos de uma semana. Ele está sendo rápido e precavido. Nunca achei que ele me responderia, mas a melhor coisa que existe é poder contar com Nicolau. É a pessoa mais prestativa e preocupada que já conheci.

Rony ficou contente em ouvir isso. Ele também já se angustiava com as cartas de Gina. Mesmo que ela indicasse que tudo estava bem, Rony tinha os meios receios de Harry, de que ela estivesse omitindo informações para forçá-lo a não fazer nada. Poder tirá-la a força de lá seria um grande alívio.

-Quanta ajuda ele deve trazer? -questinou Rony.

O semblante de Harry se carregou. Ambos estavam pensando a mesma coisa: a ajuda que viria com Nicolau não deveria ser suficiente. Esperariam mais respostas ou não?

-Eu não sei -suspirou o moreno- Não sei que tipo de contatos ele ainda mantém. Veja bem, deve ter uns cinco anos desde a última vez que o vi. E ele já estava bem conservador naquela época, o que no caso dele chega a ser irônico. Provavelmente ele deve trazer um amigo ou outro que saiba atirar -ele parou e ficou apreensivo- Eu espero que ele não traga nenhum esgrimista. Não seria de muita ajuda.

Rony fez uma careta.

-Mas por que ele traria um esgrimista?

Harry não conteve um sorriso.

-Nicolau é muito prestativo e faz exatamente tudo o que se pede. Mas quando ele faz por conta própria, suas idéias são muito pouco práticas. Ele é filho de um barão, entende? Ele sustenta que tudo tem que ser feito com glamour, com glória. Digamos que ele tem visões muito românticas sobre as coisas.

Rony o encarava com uma expressão confusa e Harry deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Como um cara assim ficou amigo de você? -indagou o ruivo.

Harry deu uma gargalhada e fingiu-se de ofendido.

-Ora, eu sou um cara legal! -diante da cara de Rony, ele se deu por vencido- Hoje é ele assim, mas já foi meio louco também. Filho único, meio revoltado durante um tempo. Eu o salvei de uma enrascada, e depois disso nós ficamos amigos. Mas com o tempo ele foi incorporando os valores da família dele e foi ficando meio conservador...

Rony bufou e balançou a cabeça e se levantou.

-Bom, eu já vou. Não quero mais confusão em casa. Nos vemos à noite?

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

-Nos vemos à noite.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça e apertou a sua mão, saindo logo em seguida. Harry terminou de comer rapidamente, animado pela notícia e ansioso para contá-la a Hermione. Assim que chegou na sapataria, o Sr. Granger estava fazendo a cesta ainda, e ele teve tempo de contar à amiga. Ela ficou feliz, mas não se animou tanto quanto Harry.

-Qual é o seu problema? -perguntou ele, por fim.

Hermione parecia meio constrangida por estragar a felicidade do amigo.

-Pense bem, Harry. Já faz quase um mês que Gina se foi. Se esse seu amigo já respondeu, então significa que já deu tempo suficiente para todas as cartas chegarem aos seus destinatários e também já deu tempo para eles responderem... Mas até agora só chegou uma carta. Vê? Nós temos seis dias até que esse Nicolau chegue, sabe-se lá com que número e que tipo de pessoas para ajudar. Se até lá não recebermos mais nenhuma carta, eu não vejo outra escolha senão agir sem ajuda mesmo.

As palavras dela vieram como um balde de água fria. Toda a animação que sentira ao ver a letra de Nicolau acabara de se esvair. Por mais que fosse péssimo para os seus planos, Hermione estava certa. E seria muito mais arriscado agir dessa forma.

-Harry...?

O moreno ficou em silêncio, encarando o nada. Ela lhe olhava com certa piedade, não aguentava vê-lo desse jeito, e nem gostava de ser ela a pessoa que o desanimava. Mas a situação era essa.

-Harry...?

-Nós vamos partir em breve. Assim que Nicolau chegar com quantas pessoas vierem, Rony e eu vamos a Londres buscar Gina.

Dessa vez era Hermione quem parecia ter levado um balde de água fria. Ela encarava o amigo com total incredulidade. Harry, perdido em seus pensamentos, demorou um pouco para perceber isso, mas quando o fez ficou meio sem jeito.

-Eu disse algo de errado?

Hermione fez uma careta.

-Disse, óbvio! O que você quer dizer com "Nicolau e companhia, Rony e eu"?

Harry continuava a encará-la confuso.

-Ora, exatamente isso que você entendeu. Algum problema?

A morena se levantou irritada e começou a andar de um lado pro outro. Harry, que vinha aprendendo muito sobre ela, sabia que isso não era bom sinal.

-Algum problema? Claro que não! -irritou-se ela, pela voz sibilada e pela rapidez com que ela falava, Harry foi se encolhendo- Eu passo todos esses dias te ajudando a pensar em como entrar em Londres, como resgatar Gina, como não deixar que Draco os capture, como ser felizes para sempre e o que eu ganho com isso? Vou ser deixada aqui? Não mesmo!

Harry a olhava estupefato e de boca aberta.

-Hermione, você não pensou que iria junto, pensou? -diante da indignação crescente dela ele riu surpreso- Mas você é uma mulher, Hermione! Isso é muito perigoso! É serviço para homens!

Ela estava de tal modo inchada e tão vermelha, que ele achou melhor se calar. Os olhos dela estava estreitos e ele voltou a se encolher, se amaldiçoando pela sua falta de tato.

-Claro! Por que eu não pensei nisso antes? Não sirvo para ajudar porque sou mulher! Me admira que eu sirva para pensar planos, para inventar desculpas para os seus sumiços no trabalho ou para te consolar. É tolice minha achar que eu tenho valor, não é mesmo? Afinal, eu sou mulher, essas coisas não são para mim...

Harry levantou e tentou tranquilizá-la. Ele tocou o braço dela com carinho e deu um sorriso sincero, mas ela não estava muito receptiva.

-Hermione, você é a mulher, senão a pessoa, mais inteligente e brilhante que eu conheci, e com certeza tem todo o seu valor. Mas Draco é uma pessoa perigosa, Riddle é uma pessoa perigosa, e nenhum dos dois vão te poupar só porque você é mulher. E eu não vou me permitir te arriscar dessa forma.

Enquanto ele falava, ela balançava a cabeça e olhava com desprezo. Assim que ele terminou, ela estava com o rosto sério e repeliu o toque dele. Quando abriu a boca, sua voz estava carregada de amargura e seus olhos estavam marejados.

-Eu não sirvo para lutar, não é mesmo? Do mesmo que eu não sirvo para casar...

Ela saiu correndo e Harry ficou ali na cozinha se sentindo o pior amigo do mundo. Impedir Hermione de colocar em prática seus próprios planos era tão ofensivo quando rejeitá-la por não ser nobre. Harry suspirou pesaroso, sabia de todos os complexos de Hermione: da falta de amigos, da sua arrogância que afastava as pessoas e da inteligência que a afastara de Rony. Afastá-la por ela ser mulher seria a coroação de todos os complexos dela. Ele que recriminava tanto Rony por sua atitude, acabava de ter uma semelhante. Foi atrás dela.

A morena estava chorando sentada num banco do quintal da casa e quando ele parou em pé ao lado dela, ela não disse nada, apenas continuou olhando para o nada. Harry se sentou e ficou olhando na mesma direção que ela.

-Me desculpe, Hermione, eu realmente fui grosseiro. Mas digamos que curiosamente até esse momento você não tinha dado a entender as suas inteções e nem teria como eu imaginar. Nem sequer citou qual seria a sua parte do plano...-ela ainda encara o nada, mas parecia atenta. Ele suspirou, sentindo-se vencido- Se você for, o que você vai fazer?

Ela o olhou e sorriu, certa que ele acabara de ceder. Enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu travessa.

-Eu já disse que Rony vai se hospedar na mansão, não disse? Só não contei o pretexto...

Harry a olhava confuso, e começava a temer o que ela pudesse falar. Hermione agora parecia eufórica e falava muito rápido.

-Draco não vai poder recusar a hospedagem, porque ele tem aparências a manter por enquanto. Mas Rony também precisa de uma desculpa convincente para ir a Londres e se hospedar lá... E é por isso que ele vai me levar como sua noiva para escolher o vestido de casamento na capital!

Harry ficou pálido e calado, olhando completamente abismado para a amiga, mas a expressão dele não a constrangia ou desanimava.

-Ele já sabe disso? -perguntou Harry.

-Óbvio que não! Eu nunca o convencerei se você não garantir a ele que é o melhor plano e o único jeito de salvar Gina.

Foi a vez de Harry se levantar e andar de um lado para o outro. Não queria ofender Hermione falando que ela não podia ir porque era mulher, mas esse plano... Esse plano era...

-Inconcebível, Hermione! Eu não posso dizer isso a Rony!

Ela se levantou e o encarou com uma cara de criança carente.

-Ora, vamos, Harry... É perfeito! Nós resolvemos o seu problema e o meu! Uma vez que Rony tiver me apresentado à família, ele nunca vai voltar atrás por causa do seu orgulho. E assim que nós estivermos na mansão Malfoy, eu vou me fingir de idiota e caipira o tempo todo, e Draco pensará que Rony me arranjou como desculpa para ir ver a irmã e nem me dará atenção! Eu vou estar infiltrada no lugar mais delicado e sem ser vigiada, ao contrário de Rony, de quem Draco não vai tirar os olhos nem por um segundo!

Não. Não mesmo. A paixão consumira Hermione e ela estava louca. Era a única explicação. Harry estava atordoado como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. Balançava a cabeça a todo instante e estava mais sério e preocupado do que jamais ela já o vira.

-Isso é arriscado demais! Não só para você, porque Draco pode acreditar na sua ingenuidade falsa e te usar como isca para atingir Rony, mas também para Gina, que perderá sua única chance de ser salva, e também para mim, que se eu não conseguir fazer o que tem que ser feito, certamente vou ser capturado por Riddle.

Hermione ainda não esmorecera. Aparentemente ela vinha arquitetando isso em sua cabeça há tempos, e sonhado com essa chance de resolver sua situação. Ela se apegaria a isso de qualquer forma. Ela lhe encarava com uma segurança e tranquilidade que preocupavam Harry ainda mais. Tinha medo que um plano feito de forma passional não fosse crítico e bom o suficiente para garantir a integridade física de todos.

-Você não disse que eu sou a pessoa mais brilhante que você já conheceu? -a voz dela era doce e serena, e ele não sabia se isso aumentava o peso no seu coração ou se o diminuía- Pois então confie em mim. Vai dar certo.

Ele ainda parecia atordoado, e ela sorriu e tomou as suas duas mãos entre as dela.

-Você não fez loucuras por amor? Não voltou para uma cidade proibida para você por causa do que você sentia? E mesmo assim não achou que era o certo a se fazer? Não é verdade que você não se arrepende disso? Pois então, se você tivesse pedido conselho a qualquer pessoa, todos teriam dito que era loucura. Da mesma forma, pode ser loucura também o meu plano, mas eu sei que ele vai dar certo. Você é meu amigo Harry, e eu prometi te ajudar e vou fazer isso da melhor forma que eu puder. Mas se no meio da minha ajuda, você também puder mutuamente me ajudar, qual o problema?

O coração dele finalmente acalmou. Hermione não comprometeria nunca o resgate de Gina em favor de assuntos pessoais seus. Ela sabia que isso envolvia a vida de várias pessoas e era responsável, nunca agiria de modo displicente. Podia confiar nela.

-Certo, eu confio em você. Vou convencer Rony, embora vá ser difícil. Eu só tenho uma dúvida. Duas, na verdade.

Ela fez sinal para que ele perguntasse.

-Você acha que ele vai conseguir agir naturalmente, não vai nos entregar? Ele vai se _sentir_ o seu noivo, Hermione?

O sorriso calmo dela se transformou num sorriso maroto, e então ela ficou com aquela expressão feliz e serena.

-Ele já _é_, Harry.

Ficaram calados se olhando e então Harry a abraçou. Tinha medo de que Hermione sofresse com essa história, não tinha certeza se Rony era homem suficiente para ser maior que o seu medo. De toda forma, ia confiar nela.

-Bom, então o que nos resta agora é esperar... -disse ele.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Sim, só esperar. Nós temos seis dias antes de as coisas começarem a se desenrolar rápido demais.

Rápido demais. Era o que ficava na cabeça dele. Tudo seria rápido demais. Uma vez que tudo começasse, para dar certo ou errado apenas alguns segundos seriam necessários. A vida de várias pessoas envolvidas, vários amigos seus nessa enrascada. Um revólver atirava uma bala a centenas de km/h e em milésimos de segundo ele poderia perder alguém querido. Seria tudo rápido demais, e isso o assustava.

-Não faça essa cara -consolou Hermione- Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

Ele esperava mesmo que desse. Era a sua única opção.

---------------

N/A: Hello, aqui estou eu! Aê, um capítulo mais ameno e mais esperançoso! E a própria Gina também tá conseguindo se virar, antes que a ajuda chegue! Todos satisfeitos? Dei uma controlada aí na minha veia psicopata...rsrs Bom, se vc chegou até aqui não faça feio e entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz!" e contribua para que a minha onda de inspiração não se vá! Rsrs Bjusss, Asuka

Sophia.DiLUA: No inicío da fic eu dei uma pistazinha de nada de que o Draco seria o estuprador, mas depois deixei quieto, e vc danada descobriu antes!rsrs Mas olha o lado bom, ele não vai fazer mais isso com ngm, rsrsr a Gina já deu cabo disso, ela tá até se virando bem!rsrs Bjusss

Pamela Black: De fato foi maldade minha descontar nela todo o ódio que eu sinto de um certo ser humano aí, mas pelo menos eu já deixei o amor invadir novamente as minhas veias literárias!rsrs Tá aí a Hermione pra provar isso!rsrs E pode controlar o nervosismo aí!rsrs A cavalaria vem vindo...rs Bjusss

Ninha: E digo mais: eu tô orgulhosa de mim pq eu tenho atualizado direitinho!rsrs E orgulhosa pq as revelações do cap. passado foram surpreendentes pra muita gente!rsrsr Só não posso ainda contar o sexo do bebê e que cor vai ser o cabelo, hehe Pode continuar imaginando aí...rsrs Bjusss

Isa Slytherin: Meo Deos, vc chegou a pensar q foi o Harry q estuprou a Gina??? Ow, isso nem eu!rsrs Olha que daria um conflito bom, hein? Rsrsr Ela homem da vida dela ser o mesmo q arruinou a sua vida!rsrs Mas não foi dessa vez...rs Mas vc pode ter certeza de que eu não vou matar o Harry!!!rsrsr Só lembrando que a cabeça que tá mais pendurada no momento é a da Gina...rsrs Ela tem prazo de validade!rsrs Zoeira, rsrs Não se jogue da janela, eu vou ser um boa menina e não fazer coisas escabrosas!rsrsr Bjusss

Aluada The Original: Arrancar os olhos??? A Gina foi bem mais direto ao ponto! Huahuahuahua Foi direto no instrumento do terror, e eu garanto que doeu (e ainda dói...) muito!rsrsr Só não posso contar é o q o Harry vai fazer com ele, aí num tem graça, né?rsrs Bjusss

Paula: Q engraçado, eu tb fiquei com medo d mim quando eu terminei d escrever. Reforço o q eu disse pra Pamela, o ódio q eu tava sentindo d otura pessoa despertou um lado q nem eu conhecia! Rsrsr Mas eu voltarei a ser uma boa menina, rsrs Bjusss

Ella Evans: Ah, a cabeça da Gina tá a premio, rsrs e se ela não conseguir sobreviver até o parto???rsrs Brincadeira, rsrs Prometo final feliz! Rssrsr Só num sei se a fic tá tão assim na reta final. Desde antes d começar a escrever eu tô prevendo a entrada d um personagem pra dar tipo uma leve reviravolta, mas ainda num sei se vai dar. Bom, e mesmo se ele entrar num sei se a fic ainda dura mto tempo. Fica assim: tá na curva antes de entrar na reta final...rsrs Bjusss

Lanni Lu: Acredita q eu meio q comemorei qd vc escreveu q o meu Draco é pior d todos q vc já viu???rsrs Mas depois eu fiquei meio em duvida se isso é bom ou não, huahuahua Mas se vc tava sofrendo junto com a Gina, então agora acumule ódio junto com ela, pq sofrimento no sentido estrito por enquanto ela tá controlando...rsrs Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Não, eu não quero matar ngm!rsrs É o Draco quem quer...rsrs O problema é se ela vai conseguir...rsrs (ok, ele não vai...rs) Pode ficar calma q a Gina tá se virando e vai ter ajuda tb, rsrs Bjusss

Rk-chan: Ow, só vc! Rsrsrs Todo mundo lamentando horrores o sofrimento da Gina e vem vc como "o Draco é mau, mas isso é sexy"!huahuahuahua Embora eu tb não possa discordar d vc, né? Só não sei se depois do q a Gina fez a ele, ele vai continuar assim...rsrsrs Mas atendendo ao seu pedido, tá aí mais, mais e mais!rsrs Bjusss

Mirella Silveira: Calma, a Gina só foi dopada aquele dia mesmo (embora ele tenha sido ruim o suficiente...) Mas agora ela já pelo menos estabilizou a relação de um jeito muito eficiente!rsrs E tá aí o cap. Pra vc naum morrer d ansiedade!rsrs Bjusss

Mari Dias: Ah, a Gina tava no fundo do poço, mas sacudiu a poeira e começou a escalar, bacana!rsrs Tá aí ela lutando pela vida dela e do filho!rs E enquanto isso ainda sobrou muita força pra tirar do Draco algo muito precioso pra ele!rsrs Bjusss

Ara Potter: Vc foi a única pessoa capaz d escrever "eu gosto de Dracos ruins e fico feliz com caps que nem esse", huahuahua Mas eu t entendo! E esse daqui é ruim mesmo!rsrs Só tá levemente acuado nesso momento... E a Gina mostrando q tb não é tão frágil assim não, sô! Até que a ajuda chegue ela tá se mantendo firme e forte!rsrs Mas ainda bem q a ajuda já vai chegar...rs Bjusss

Line Veloso: O melhor é vc falando "cara, até tá indo rápido", huahuahua Eu tô espantada q a crise d inspiração esteja se mantendo tanto tempo!rsrs Eu sempre tinha vários lapsos e períodos de "crise", mas dessa vez tá rendendo, hein?rsrs E q continue rendendo, pq em breve o circo pega fogo!rsrs Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: Você e todo o campeonato brasileiro querem matar o Draco, né?rsrs Mas isso vai ser privelegio d poucos, rsrsrs Só peço para q segure as pontas, pq eu dei uma amenizada na minha crueldade na hora d escrever!rsrs Vai dar pra segurar até q todo mundo chegue na mansão!rsrs Bjusss


	25. Peças em movimento

**Capítulo 25- Peças em movimento**

A porta foi escancarada com violência e ela se assustou. Draco a encarava furioso e com os olhos estreitos. Nas mãos segurava um pedaço de papel muito amassado, e ela torcia para que o papel não fosse uma carta de Harry. De toda forma, se recompôs num instante e o olhou com desprezo, falando com ele pela primeira vez em semanas.

-O que quer agora?

Ele lhe atirou a carta, que caiu no meio da distância entre eles. Ela bufou de impaciência, e com um ar entediado, levantou-se e pegou a carta com desinteresse, embora por dentro seu coração estivesse batendo mais forte a cada vez. E ele foi até a boca quando reconheceu a letra de Harry, mas franziu o cenho quando viu que a carta era direcionada também para Draco. Controlando rigidamente as suas expressões faciais, leu a carta devagar e em tom de tédio.

"Caro Draco, querida Gina,

Como vão? Embora tenhamos nos visto há apenas um mês, estou com saudades. Mas não é por isso que escrevo. Noivei esta semana com uma moça decente, e em breve estarei em Londres para comprarmos o vestido de casamento dela. Espero que possamos nos hospedar aí, será para mim um prazer.

Já agradecido,

Ronald Weasley"

-O que significa isso? -perguntou Draco com a voz calma e suave.

Ela olhou para o papel e estendeu a Draco.

-É uma carta do meu irmão Rony. Ao que parece ele noivou e trará a noiva para Londres para escolher um vestido de casamento.

Draco pegou a carta com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Isso, minha querida, eu já sei. Eu quero saber o que há mais siginifca isso?

Ela fez uma expressão de se lembrar de alguma coisa, então riu.

-Oh, me desculpe, eu preciso ser mais explícita. Quando um homem deseja uma mulher, ele a pede em casamento, e não a puxa pelos cabelos como os homens das cavernas. Existem alguns rituais a serem cumpridos antes que os dois se casem, tais como noivados, uma missa e coisas assim. Eles vêm Londres fazer os preparativos que tais rituais necessitam. Preciso ser mais clara?

Draco sorriu e respirou fundo.

-Mais clara impossível, Ginevra. O que eu me pergunto ainda é: desde quando seu irmão Ronald tem uma noiva?

Ela fez uma expressão marota e riu.

-Ora, Draco, você está muito devagar hoje! Está escrito na carta que _esta_ semana ele noivou. Ou seja, Rony tem uma noiva desde essa semana. A frase dele é mais clara, se invertida a ordem?

Ele respirou profundamente e a encarou sério.

-Você está brincando com quem não deve, Ginevra.

Ela continuou sorrindo e sentou-se novamente na cama, onde havia vários novelos de lã espalhados.

-Brincando? Eu não estou fazendo brincadeira alguma. Não inventei nada, está tudo aí na carta que você mesmo quem trouxe.

Draco fechou a porta e andou na direção dela, sentando ao seu lado logo em seguida.

-É óbvio que o idiota do seu irmão arrumou uma qualquer para ter um pretexto para vir aqui. Ele pode pensar que será fácil, mas não vai ser. Crie ilusões tolas, minha querida. Nem ele, nem Potter, nem ninguém a tirará dessa casa. Nem com pretexto nem à força.

Gina se inclinou para ele e respirou fundo próximo ao pescoço dele, causando fazendo seus fios louros da nuca se arrepiarem.

-Quem será que não deve criar ilusões?

Ele se afastou dela. Já tinha provas o suficiente de que Gina conseguia seduzí-lo, mesmo quando não tentava. Não ia brincar consigo mesmo, e não ia dar a ela a chance de virar o jogo. Não ia cair nesse truque barato.

-Pode continuar tricotando. Afinal, se a criança viver ela poderá usar as roupas que a falecida mãe fez com tanto amor, não é mesmo? -ele andou até a porta e parou, encarando-a com um sorriso- Só o que me vem a cabeça de vez em quando é se a criança nascer morena... O pai morrerá em breve, afinal Riddle será avisado imediatamente da iminência de Potter retornar. A mãe, coitada, tão doente que não vai sobreviver ao parto. Mesmo que a criança nascesse com saúde o suficiente para sobreviver, quem gostaria de viver quando ambos os pais estão mortos? Será mesmo um alívio para ela, não é mesmo?

Gina sorriu e voltou a tricotar, e por um milésimo de segundo pareceu a Draco que ela manuseava facas afiadas, e não agulhas.

-Já terminou? Você precisa de histórias novas, Draco. O seu filho louro e Malfoy já ouviu essa daí e não o assusta mais. Tente contar para ele da próxima vez alguma coisa convencional, sabe? Tipo o bem vencendo o mal... -ela lhe deu um olhar duro e depois voltou a sorrir- É o que acontece nas histórias infantis, sabe?

Draco e Gina ficaram se encarando em silêncio, medindo forças até que ele balançou a cabeça e riu.

-Mas isso não é uma história infantil, Ginevra. Isso é um jogo.

Ela fez um movimento brusco com as agulhas e não o respondeu. Draco abriu a porta, deixou um prato de comida em cima de uma mesinha e saiu, trancando a porta. Assim que ele saiu, a ruiva olhou para a porta e deu um sorriso selvagem.

-Pois que vença o melhor...

-----------------------

-Não se esqueça que isso tem que parecer real -Hermione disse em tom imperativo.

Ao seu lado Rony se encolheu ainda mais, e estava vermelho da cor dos cabelos. As mãos de ambos estavam largadas na poltrona, bem próximas uma da outra, mas não atreviam a se encostar.

-Eu vou tentar... -bufou Rony, pela milésima vez.

Ele não havia dito muito desde que fora informado do plano. Só repetia sempre "eu vou tentar" e respirava fundo. Hermione achou que Harry teria muita dificuldade em convencê-lo, mas o amigo lhe disse que desde o instante em que apresentou o plano até o momento em que partira, Rony não dissera uma só palavra. Ficara pálido e não abriu a boca, apenas arregalando os olhos algumas vezes e balançando a cabeça negativamente. Harry achou que ele fosse desmaiar. Pela manhã, quando os dois se encontraram novamente e Harry anunciou a Rony que nesta noite Hermione deveria ser apresentada à família como sua noiva, ele engasgou e por um tempo não disse nada.

-Eu vou tentar... -dissera ele à Harry.

Hermione não sabia se isso era bom ou não para ela, mas estava deixando isso de lado por um momento para se concentrar no plano. Rony ainda estava apático e isso estava a preocupando. Ela bolara um plano no qual pudesse também se beneficiar, mas isso não podia comprometer o andamento geral do plano. Estava nervosa e assustada. Talvez se ele tivesse praguejado ela teria se acalmado, mas estava com um medo enorme de Rony fazer alguma burrice.

-Rony! -rugiu ela- Se você me apresentar à sua família com essa cara, não acho que parecerá muito convincente. Você tem que parecer apaixonado, não apavorado!

Ele a encarou e o rosto dela enrubesceu. Até então não tinham se olhado nos olhos. Hermione não queria se enganar, mas olhando-o assim, parecia que ele estava com medo de agir do jeito que queria.

-Eu não sei se consigo -sussurrou ele.

As ilusões dela se desfizeram novamente. Era tão difícil assim parecer apaixonado por ela?

-Quero dizer -ele tentou consertar- a vida de Gina depende disso. É tenso.

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou pela janela.

-Pois justamente pela vida da sua irmã depender disso é que você deveria atuar melhor -ela fechou a cara- Só minta exatamente da forma que você mentia antes.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu e virou para sua janela, para também admirar o nada. Hermione ainda continuava olhando para fora da janela, mas voltou a falar.

-Além disso, amanhã você deve jantar com os meus pais... O certo seria o jantar acontecer primeiro na minha casa, mas devido às circunstâncias a sua família deve me conhecer primeiro. Eu já inventei uma desculpa para o meu pai, ele não vai oferecer incômodo. Isso, é claro, se ele pensar que o noivo da sua única filha está realmente apaixonado, e não encaminhando-se para um abatedouro...

Rony bufou, a voz de Hermione já o estava irritando. Já tinha esquecido as coisas que achava irritante nela, afinal já havia tanto tempo não tinham um momento à sós que fosse só deles. Porque aquilo era parte do plano para salvar Gina, mas frequentemente se esquecia disso, e esse era seu maior problema.

-... e isso não devia ser tão difícil assim, afinal você já foi casado! Ora, o que há de tão diferente?

Rony fechou o punho e a encarou sério, fazendo com que ela se calasse. Ele preferia que não se falasse em Lilá, e ela sabia disso. Sabendo que a resposta a magoaria, respondeu a pergunta dela de propósito.

-O fato de que era de verdade.

Ela não corou, nem seus olhos encheram d'água, mas ela ficou numa seriedade mórbida. Encarando-o nos olhos, ela começava a se dar conta de coisas que até então não tinha pensado ou percebido. Na hora em que traçara o seu plano, parecia muito óbvio os movimentos de Rony, mas agora pensava que talvez ele não fosse agir como ela esperava, e isso podia significar que as coisas não dariam certo para ela no final, mesmo que Gina fosse salva. Mas o que finalmente a abalara era o fato de que Rony era viúvo, e era um homem. Sabia das duas coisas, é óbvio, mas estava tão acostumada a encará-lo como um menino covarde, que só agora se percebia que ele era um homem feito e vivido, e ela sim, a moça inexperiente. Tentando não se intimidar, resolveu dar a última palavra ainda o encarando nos olhos.

-Pois faça com que pareça de verdade.

Ficaram o resto do caminho em silêncio, embora não faltasse muito por isso a situação não tenha durado muito tempo. Assim que a carruagem parou, Rony respirou fundo e abriu a porta da carruagem, saindo primeiro. No instante em que se virou para ajudá-la a sair, ele possuía um sorriso singelo no rosto que a surpreendeu. Ele começara a atuar, e com uma frieza assustadora, para alguém que até há pouco estava pálido e com medo. Não aceitando perder para ele, ela também sorriu apaixonada e estendeu sua mão.

Rony a levava de braços dados, e Gui e Fleur estavam na varanda esperando-os. Fleur estava estonteante num vestido marfim, e Hermione sentiu-se grata por Harry ter aconselhado Rony a comprar um vestido para Hermione antes de apresentá-la a família. A morena usava um vestido azul turquesa que não devia em nada ao de Fleur, e isso a deixava um pouco menos insegura.

-Enfim conhecemos a noiva de Rony -exlamou Gui, contente- Seja bem vinda nessa casa, Srta. Granger.

Ela sorriu e falou um "muito obrigada" tímido, Fleur a abraçou e os conduziu para dentro da casa. Todos estavam na sala conversando, e o estômago de Hermione começou a dar voltas quando viu o tamanho da família. Rony tinha cinco irmãos, cinco noras, e dez sobrinhos. "Isso porque ainda falta Gina e Draco, e ela está grávida", pensou assutada. Meu Deus, a família era simplesmente gigantesca! Tudo seria um pouco mais fácil se ela só tivesse que encarar meia dúzia de pessoas ali, mas não, toda a família Weasley queria conhecê-la!

Após as apresentações e algumas brincadeiras um tanto quanto constrangedoras da parte duas crianças gêmeas, finalmente foram jantar. Gui sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa, e por um instante a família inteira, até as crianças mais encapetadas, ficaram quietas.

-Este dia seria muito mais alegre se o nosso pai estivesse presente hoje para conhecer a adorável noiva de Rony, Hermione -ele a encarou e ela respondeu com um sorriso amarelo- É uma pena que esse dia não tenha acontecido antes, mas tempo demais foi perdido e nós não vamos desperdiçá-lo mais em vão. Hermione, tenho certeza de que papai a aprovaria, e como ele eu a aprovo também. Novamente seja bem-vinda a esta casa e a esta família.

Todos os adultos ergueram as taças e brindaram aos noivos, e novamente uma das crianças resolveu gritar "Discurso! Discurso!". A família gostou da idéia e todos se calaram novamente, olhando para ela. Hermione olhou para Rony assustada, mas ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça, rindo dela.

-Bem-vinda à família Weasley -sussurrou ele no ouvido dela.

Ela começava a pensar que talvez existisse uma explicação bem óbvia para todos os medos de Rony. Realmente não era muito agradável encarar toda aquela mesa esperando que ela falasse qualquer coisa. Ao seu lado, Rony parecia se divertir com o acanhamento dela, e tomou a sua mão e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso.

-Vamos, amor, não vá deixar todos esperando.

"Seu filho de uma puta! Eu vou te matar, Ronald Weasley!" pensou ela enraivecida, enquanto tinha que continuar sorrindo. Ela limpou a garganta.

-Bom, eu...

Ela começou a falar e a visão de todos aqueles rostos atentos à ela lhe pareceu estar acontecendo tudo muito devagar. Via Gui e a seu lado Fleur, e também Carlinhos e todos os irmãos, com as respectivas esposas e filhos. Era estranho, pois por mais que todo esse povo lhe encarasse com carinho e já lhe considerando como um membro da família, ela sabia que aquilo era uma farsa. E além disso, já nem tinha certeza se Rony e ela se acertariam. Caso não se acertassem ao final de tudo, ela estava vendo como a vida dela poderia ter sido um dia, e esse momento só ia durar essa noite para ela lembrar para sempre da família que quase fora sua. Da vida que ela _quase_ tivera.

-Hermione... -chamou a voz de Rony, meio preocupado.

Ela pareceu acordar de um transe e notou que todos a olhavam de modo meio estranho, e Rony estava com a sobrancelha levantada. O olhar dele estava obviamente lhe perguntando o que acontecera, mas ela voltou a sorrir, balançou a cabeça e fez um muxoxo com a mão.

-Me desculpem, eu fiquei um pouco emocionada -ela limpou a garganta novamente- Vocês todos estão sendo muito atenciosos, e eu nunca vi uma família tão grande e tão unida. É meio assustador, mas eu me sinto acolhida e muito feliz por estar aqui.

Todos ficaram satisfeitos com o breve discurso dela, e a confusão esteve de volta à mesa. Rony continuou encarando-a mesmo depois que todos se dispersaram. Ele lhe deu um sorriso aprovador e tomou um gole do vinho. Ela sorriu para ele também, mas mordendo seu lábio por dentro para controlar a vontade que sentia de chorar no momento. Ele estava atuando ou não? Tinha a sensação de estar dentro de um dos seus vários sonhos, no qual Rony admitia estar errado e a assumia. Tinha medo de a qualquer hora acordar, mas tinha consciência que o despertar não seria de um sono profundo, mas sim de uma doce ilusão. Assim que ele a colocasse de volta na carruagem para a levar até em casa, sabia que o outro Rony voltaria. "Você criou esse plano, Hermione! Agora o agüente!", ralhou consigo. Podia ser uma ilusão ou uma farsa, mas agora a levaria até o fim e da melhor forma possível. Tomou um gole do vinho também.

A família Weasley, apesar de rica, fugia muito do que ela imaginava de uma família da alta sociedade tradicional. Não era fria como sempre tivera a impressão de que todas fossem, e o jantar ali era uma mistura de muitas vozes, muitas conversas, pessoas rindo ou até discutindo alguma coisa. Conversou com Penélope e Paola durante boa parte do jantar, as esposas de Percy e Carlinhos ansiosas para conhecerem melhor aquela que havia finalmente tirado Rony da viuvez.

-Ele é um espertalhão, não é mesmo? -riu Paola- A gente achando que Rony estava ficando louco por só falar em sapatos, mas nos sapatos mesmo ele se interessava muito pouco.

Hermione riu, mas corou um pouco. Já tinha imaginado que teria que ouvir esse tipo de piada, por isso foi se acostumando desde o início. O jantar foi melhor do qu imaginara. Apesar de no início ter ficado acanhada e constrangida, aos poucos todos foram fazendo com que ela se sentisse bem. Assim que o jantar acabou, todas as crianças foram mandadas para a cama, e os adultos foram para a sala conversar. Hermione estava sentada num sofá ao lado de Rony, e todos estavam de alguma forma acomodados na grande sala.

-Quando pretendem se casar, Rony? -perguntou Fleur.

Ele olhou de soslaio para Hermione, mas não titubeou ao responder a cunhada.

-O mais depressa possível. Já perdemos muito tempo. Aliás...

O "aliás" dele chamou a atenção de todos ali e fez-se um silêncio na sala. O coração de Hermione voltou a disparar quando o ruivo tomou a sua mão entre as dele, lhe deu um sorriso apaixonado e olhou para a sala.

-Aliás já escrevi a Gina e Draco, avisando que já na próxima semana iremos a Londres comprar o vestido de casamento de Hermione.

Gui sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro do irmão.

-Agora sim eu tenho certeza de que esse casamento sai! Tive medo de você até esse segundo, Rony. Mas agora vejo que não há motivos para preocupação.

-Claro que não! -riu Rony, beijando novamente a mão da noiva.

A conversa não se estendeu por muito tempo. Pouco depois a esposa de Fred reclamou de sono, e essa foi a deixa para todos irem. Hermione despediu-se de todos com um abraço caloroso, e então Rony oferceu o braço para levá-la até a carruagem. Entraram e ela ainda tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, o qual ele ficou admirando.

-O que foi? -perguntou ainda sorrindo par ao ruivo que não parava de olhá-la.

-Queria saber do que você está rindo.

Ela se espreguiçou e se recostou na potrona à vontade, sentindo-se muito bem.

-A sua família... Ela é divertida.

Ele bufou, mas estava sorrindo também.

-Tem dias em que se cansa disso. Aliás, Fred e Jorge ainda nem começaram a pegar no seu pé, só os filhos deles. Acho que os dois estão se contendo até o casamento, para garantir que você não vá desistir assustada.

Hermione riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Nem me fale naquelas crianças! Tive vontade de matá-las quando começaram a gritar "discurso"!

Rony riu também, mas depois sossegou o rosto num sorriso singelo.

-Você se saiu bem. Foi um discurso bonito.

Ela devolveu o sorriso, mas ficou calada. Ficaram se encarando e ela tinha a leve impressão de que a distância entre os seus rostos estava diminuindo. Por alguma razão tola, isso a assustou.

-Por que não teve filhos? -perguntou ela.

Rony ficou sério bruscamente e olhou para o outro lado. Ela não se arrependeu de ter perguntado, tinha achado o movimento anterior dele muito arriscado. E além disso, essa era uma pergunta que a acompanhara o jantar inteiro.

-Lilá engravidou algumas vezes, mas na primeira ela caiu de um cavalo ainda no início da gravidez e perdeu a criança. E na segunda, eu não sei se ficou alguma seqüela do acidente, mas ela sofreu um aborto espontâneo. Na terceira gravidez, a criança nasceu morta, e foi daí que a saúde dela começou a piorar, e piorar até que...

Ele estava sério e não a encarava, mas o clima não era tenso como na ida, quando ela mencionara o primeiro casamento dele. Parecia que ela estava enfim conseguindo descobrir mais sobre ele. Ela tocou o braço dele com delicadeza, mas ele continuou com o rosto virado. Ela se perguntava se ele estaria chorando ou não.

Na verdade não estava, mas a pergunta de Hermione o trouxera de volta a realidade. Durante todas aquelas horas agindo como se Hermione fosse sua noiva, o fizera crer que ela realmente o era. Mas a pergunta dela o fez lembrar que aquilo era só um plano, e que depois que Gina estivesse a salavo, aquilo tudo terminaria. Não ia deixar se envolver mais do que devia, não podia. Já tinha sofrido muito uma vez, e não ia passar por mais sofrimento.

Ele sentiu a mão dela lhe tocando o braço, mas não se moveu. Em alguns segundos ela retirou e foram em silêncio até a casa dela. Ele pensou em simplesmente abrir a porta e deixá-la sair, mas a partir dessa noite já eram noivos, e deviam fazer tudo nos conformes. Assim como fizera em sua casa, ele saiu e ofereceu a mão para ela, ajudando-a. Ela desceu e olhou a janela da sla acesa.

-Meus pais ainda estão acordados. É claro que estariam... Não iam dormir enquanto a filha única não estivesse em casa.

Rony olhou a janela também e deu um sorriso.

-Na verdade eles estão atrás da cortina nos espionando. Acho que isso significa para eu me comportar bem.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Talvez não. Papai normalmente me esperaria com a porta aberta e de cara feia para você, mas mamãe deve ter brigado e insistido em nos deixar em paz.

Ela havia dito a frase na maior inocência, mas o efeito imediato foi terrível. Era como se ela estivesse incitando Rony a beijá-la. Ela corou e balançou a cabeça, tentando dar um sorriso debochado.

-Ora, eu não quis dizer...

Mas Rony já havia segurado o seu queixo com uma mão.

-Nós não podemos deixá-los decepcionados, não?

-----------------

No mesmo instante em que os dois se beijavam, Harry praguejava. Estava escondido em frente a casa de Hermione há algumas horas, esperando pela volta dela para poder conversar. Mas devido aos pais delas estar acordados (e de olho pela cortina!), e ao fato de agora ela estar beijando Rony, achava que isso não seria possível hoje.

Não estava gostando desse plano. Tinha uma infinidades de meios para dar errado.

Sabia que isso iria acontecer. Ou os dois atuariam muito mal por estarem constrangidos, ou então atuariam bem demais. O medo de Harry era de que se empenhassem tanto em parecer real o noivados deles, de que de fato se tornasse real e eles esquecessem do porquê tudo isso havia começado.

Ele chutou uma pedrinha e começou a andar em direção à pensão. Ainda não tinha notícias de Gina. Mais de um mês e nada. Imaginava a barriga dela crescendo e como ela devia estar linda, mas muitas vezes na sua imaginação Draco aparecia fazendo alguma maldade a ela e isso o enlouquecia.

-Inferno! -rugiu, chutando alguns caixotes que se encontravam no meio do caminho.

E o pior era que por enquanto não podia fazer nada senão esperar. Nesse momento os que agiam eram Rony e Hermione, fazendo todos acreditarem no noivado e já organizando a viagem a Londres. Aliás, a carta que Rony dissera à família que escrevera para Draco, na verdade quem havia escrito era ele próprio. Como o loiro não saberia que aquela era a letra de Rony, teve essa idéia pensando em confortar Gina. Tinha a impressão de que ela ficaria um pouco mais feliz se visse a letra dele.

Mas ela será que ela veria a carta? Como Draco lhe daria a notícia? A infinidade que dúvidas na sua mente o deixava maluco, e o enlouquecia ainda mais ter que ficar parado enquanto todas as outras peças do tabuleiro estavam se movendo. Nicolau e companhia, Rony e Hermione, Draco... Ele se sentia um peão insignificante.

"O Rei praticamente não se move, Harry" foi o que Rony dissera da primeira vez que o moreno reclamara do plano. Certo, o rei não se movia. Mas estava cansado de ser Rei e ver a sua Rainha no campo adversário. Entrou no seu quarto e ao se jogar na cama, ficou observando o teto por muito tempo. Antigamente também fazia isso, quando estava de ressaca e não tinha forças para fazer nada. Estranho repetir os mesmos gestos de antigamente, mas dessa vez por motivos diferentes. O que havia feito da sua vida?

-Ora, ora... -riu das suas próprias filosofias- O que você precisa mesmo é de dormir profundamente, Sr. Potter.

Seguindo o conselho que no momento lhe parecia mais adequado no momento, colocou o pijama, ajeitou o travesseiro e virou para o lado para dormir tentando não pensar no seu sentimento de inutilidade. O Rei não se movia.

--------------------

N/A: Hello, povo! Eu dei uma demoradinha a atualizar, mas tá chegando o fim de período e a coisa começa a apertar pro meu lado... Aí hoje eu aproveitei a folga do feriadão e vim fazer várias pessoas felizes!rsrs Bom, se vc gosta da fic, se está contente pela atualização, então passe a alegria pra frente e entra na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixe uma resenha! Bjusss, Asuka

Pamela Black: Ah, mas cortar tudo pra q??? Deixa o Draco ficar olhando pro trem inerte dele... é muito pior!!! huahuahua E o pessoal já tá todo se movimentando, em breve tá todo mundo em Londres e o bicho pega mesmo! Rsrsr E olha q legal, meu lado homicida dormiu mesmo... Voltei a ser uma pessoa normal! Rsrsr Bjusss

Isa Slytherin: Quando eu falo que acalmei meu lado malvado vc vem me falar de morte???? huahuahua É uma boa previsão, talvez aconteça, mas não tem graça falar q sim ou q não!rsrs Mas q mulher desconfiada, hein???rsrs Mas, de fato, esse clima de fuga e de resgate favorece erros fatais...rsr Mas é sempre bom torcer pra dar certo, né? Ainda mais o Rony e Hermione, q comf requencia se esquecem q tão ali por causa do plano...rsrs Mas vamos esperar!rsrrs Bjusss

Mai Amekan: Uai, como assim num t respondi??? Não, não! Pode voltar página por página q vc vai ver q todas as vezes q vc resenhou eu respondi sim!rsrsr Vc q deve ter pensado q fez alguma reenha q não fez...rsrs Q confusão! Rsrsrs Agora nem briga com a Mione e com o Rony não, tadinhos, pq eles vão ralar!rsrsrsr Bjusss

Mirella Silveira: A Gina agora é uma nova mulher!rsrsr Não se abala com nada e fica a espera da hora d poder atacar!rsrsr Em breve ela vai poder...rsrs E tadinha docê, quando ia acostumar com as atualizações rápidas, aí eu dei um sumicinho! Rsrsr Mas tô d volta, liga não! Bjusss

Diana Prallon: Como assim "soou tão HPB"? Não entendi...rsrs (grande novidade...rs) Bjusss

aNGeLa.xD: Eu nem posso brigar q vc num tinha deixado resenha nos outros caps, sei como é foda quando a faculdade aperta!rsrsr Mas pelo menos vc leu várias coisas d uma vez só, o q tb é legal!rsrsr E dá-lhe Gina! Reerguendo das cinzas!rsrs Aliás, ela e Hermione!rrs Essas mulheres aki tão super espertas...rrsrs Espera só pra ver! Bjusss

Rk-chan: É, o Draco por enquanto não vai querer exercer o charme dele não, pelo menos enquanto o trem dele não subir!rsrsr E essa história do Rony e da Mione realmente vai ser uma loucura!rsrs Não, vc não passou batido, ela tipo disse q ele já era noivo como essas tolices d gente idiota romantica e apaixonada, do tipo "eu já sou dele" ou "se não for dele, não sou de mais ninguém". Rsrsr Gente apaixonada é muito boba mesmo...rsrs Bjusss

Tonks Butterfly: Ah, o Rony e a Mione só viraram noivos agora, mas... (preguiça) lê a exlicação aqui em cima da Rk-chan!rsrsr (isso foi o cúmulo da preguiça, eu sei...rsrs) Bjusss

Aluada The Original: De fato é um desperdício o q aconteceu com o Draco, maaaaas... Ele provocou, né? Além do mais, aquele briquedinho já tinha feito estrago demais!!!rsrsr E o plano da Hermione é bom, se, e somente se, as pessoas conseguirem o executar a risca...rsrs Pq esse trem d improvisar sempre dá merda!!!rsrs Bjusss

Siy Simon: Olha, q o Harry vai pra Londres, ele vai... Mas dar certo é uma coisa muito relativa... Imprevistos sempre acontecem!!!rsrsr E eu nem comento do Rony e da Mione!rsrsr Bjusss

Ari Duarte: Brigadinha pelos elogios!!!rsrsr Tomara q continue gostando!!!rsrsr Bjusss

Ninha: Ah, a Hermione resolveu brincar com fogo!!!rsrsr o Rony vai dar mais trabalho pra ela do que ela imagina!!!rsrs Pena q eu num posso falar dessa vez q fui rápido nas atualizações, mas pensa bem, se não tivesse esse feriado seria beeem pior!!!rsrsr Bjusss

Lanni Lu: Ah, ams a Gina é uma mulher muito à toa, e gente à toa sempre tem tempo d ficar pensando bobeiras, vinganças e maldades!rsrsr Sorte do Draco mesmo q resolveu prendê-la, pq senão ele tava lascado!rsrs E sim, vc vai ver alguns personagesna antigos d volta, mas eu não falo quais...rsrs E o plano pode sair certinho, mas essa não é a maior probabilidade!!!rsrsr E hj eu sei q às vezes nem vale a pena insitir num cara, mas se a Mione quis...rsrs Bjusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Fiquei super feliz com os elogios, huahuahua Tanto q nem vou brigar pelo seu sumiço, rsrsr Só não taque o mouse na tela e nem roa as suas unhas, rsrsr É melhor não fazer isso!!!rsrs Bjusss


	26. Largada

**Capítulo 26- Largada**

Ele estava tendo um sonho muito desagradável. Ele, Draco e Riddle estavam em um labirinto e os seus dois desafetos caçando-o. Ele sabia que ia ser encurralado a qualquer momento, e por isso começava a lhe faltar o ar. O estranho é que ele puxava o ar com força, mas não vinha nada aos seus pulmões. Começou a se sacudir, a se debater, mas isso só causava o riso de Draco e de Riddle, de forma que o riso só ficava mais alto, mais alto, mais alto...

Até que ele acordou.

Seu quarto estava cheio de rostos conhecidos, todos eles rindo da sua cara. Um moreno ao seu lado lhe deu pancadinhas no ombro enquanto chorava de rir.

-Viu, Harry? Essa nunca foi uma brincadeira legal!

Harry se sentou na cama atordoado olhando para todos meio confuso. O seu quarto estava cheio como nunca ele vira. Continuaria sonhando?

-Eu disse que traria companhia, Harry –disse um senhor distinto- Espero que você ainda precise de nossa ajuda.

Ele olhou todos aqueles rostos: Nicolau, Patric, Leonard, Pascal, Adolfo, Benoit, Richard, Doyle e dois homens que ele tinha a impressão de não conhecer. Olhou para Nicolau e espreitou os olhos, como para ter certeza de que não era uma miragem. O pomposo homem fez um muxoxo com a mão e deu uma risada sarcástica.

-Espero que você não nos tenha feito de bobos, Harry. Eu viajei toda Europa recrutando amigos seus para trazer para essa cidadezinha. Se você escreveu aquela carta enquanto estava bêbado ou...

-Não! –exclamou Harry, levantando-se- É verdade, eu preciso de vocês!

Quando Harry se levantou, Pascal colocou um pé na frente e o moreno foi ao chão, causando uma nova onda de gargalhadas no quarto. Harry ficou estendido no chão olhando com um sorriso para os amigos. Eles só estavam devolvendo o que ele próprio se cansara tantas vezes de fazer com os outros. Riu também e se levantou com calma. Ficou em pé por um instante emocionado de ver que eles haviam atendido ao seu chamado, e o seu sentimentalismo não passou despercebido.

-Achei que essas manifestações emocionais fossem coisas de viado, Harry –gracejou Nicolau, com um tom irônico.

Harry riu com o amigo foi até ele e o abraçou.

-Eu demorei muito tempo para descobrir que só um homem de verdade que é capaz dessas coisas.

Nicolau pareceu mais do que satisfeito com a resposta e apontou para os dois homens que Harry não conhecia.

-Este é Amir, meu _companheiro_ –ao falar isso, Nicolau deu uma olhada significativa para Harry, mas este não fez nenhum sinal de careta ou piada, apenas o cumprimentou- E este outro é Marco, primo de Amir e que se interessou em vir ajudar.

-Certo, muito bom! Prazer em conhecê-los.

-Os irmãos Creevey já estão em Londres esperando a nossa chegada –continuou Nicolau- E consegui encontrar Ernesto MacMillan, que pareceu disposto a nos ajudar também.

-Certo, muito bom... Muito bom! –exclamou ele, contente- Vou me trocar e buscar Hermione!

Mas a felicidade dele não se espalhou. Todos fizeram caras de espanto.

-O quê, Harry? -indagou Patric- Você não quer dizer que uma mulher vai conosco, quer?

Harry ficou sério por um instante.

-Sim, eu quero dizer que Hermione irá para Londres conosco. E mais: em nenhum momento (ouviram?), em _nenhum_ momento a discriminem por ela ser mulher. Isso poderia nos trazer um desconforto imenso, além do que foi essa _mulher _quem bolou todo o plano que vamos seguir.

Todos se encararam, balançando a cabeça.

-Não gosto disso –disse Benoit.

Harry sorriu.

-Você vai gostar quando a conhecer.

O moreno se trocou rapidamente e saiu em direção à sapataria, mas não entrou lá quando chegou. Ao invés disso, deu a volta separou em frente à janela do quarto dela, jogando uma pedrinha. Ela apareceu toda despenteada e parecendo irritada.

-Eu não posso agora! –sussurrou.

-Nicolau chegou!

Ela parou por um momento e ficou surpresa, então olhou apreensiva para dentro do quarto.

-Me dê um minuto... Mas eu não posso me demorar.

Ela desceu correndo, tendo prendido o cabelo para controlar o volume.

-Vamos, rápido! E a ajuda? –perguntou apreensiva!

-Tem dez homens nos esperando no meu quarto, alem de mais três que já estão em Londres.

Ela o abraçou com força.

-Harry isso é ótimo!

Ele sorriu e apertou a mão dela.

-Rony já sabe?

-Ainda não. Eles acabaram de chegar. Mas eu acabei de mandar um mensageiro para comunicá-lo.

Ao entrar no quarto, ao invés de Hermione se sentir constrangida pela presença de tantos homens, foram eles que se sentiram meio acuados. Ela entrou tão segura como se tivesse vindo fiscalizar se tudo estava certo, de forma que houve um silêncio momentâneo no quarto.

-Senhores, esta é Hermione Granger: minha amiga, meu braço direito e meu cérebro.

Ela deu um sorriso cordial para todos.

-Hermione, estes são: Nicolau, Amir, Marco, Patric, Leonard, Pascal, Adolfo, Benoit, Richard e Doyle.

-Prazer, senhores.

Nicolau se apressou e ofereceu a cadeira em que estava para ela se sentar.

-Muito obrigada. Bom, eu não posso me demorar agora, portanto vou explicar brevemente o que faremos. A grande questão é: Harry tem dois inimigos poderosos em Londres e, vamos supor que um não saiba do outro, isso não é nenhum consolo. Tanto Draco Malfoy quanto Tom Riddle têm os seus meios de se informar e, a partir do momento em que Rony e eu entrarmos em Londres, todas as passagens vão ser vigiadas com certeza.

-Por Malfoy ou por Riddle? –perguntou Richard, que encontrara Riddle uma vez e não gostava nada dele.

-Inicialmente por Malfoy, mas Riddle vai notar o movimento estranho e, se ainda não souber de Harry, vai ficar sabendo naquele momento e vai reforçar a patrulha em busca dele.

Adolfo se remexeu incomodado, Doyle puxou um cigarro, mas o resto do quarto o encarou.

-Você não pretende fumar nesse cubículo fechado e lotado, pretende? –perguntou Leonard.

-Ok, não pretendo...

Hermione riu, mas retomou a palavra.

-Então nós vamos fazer o que eles não esperam. Como Rony e eu vamos nos hospedar com Draco, as suspeitas são de que Harry ou virá dentro da carruagem conosco, ou na nossa bagagem ou que entrará depois da gente, como se nos estivéssemos dando cobertura a ele.

-E vocês não vão dar? –pergunto Benoit, olhando-a com uma careta.

-Não. Harry irá antes de nós. Um dia antes.

Doyle deu uma risada sonora e Marco encarava Hermione totalmente desolado.

-Se é assim –perguntou Marco- Então por que nós viemos? Não era para ajudar Harry a entrar em Londres?

Os outros homens concordaram e Doyle, já meio irritado, sacou o cigarro e começou a fumar mesmo sem o consentimento geral. O quarto ficou ainda mais abafado e barulhento, porque agora além das reclamações acerca do plano de Hermione, ainda havia as reclamações contra Doyle, sem contar em Richard que insistia que se o amigo podia fumar ali dentro, ele também podia.

-Senhores... –chamou Hermione polidamente.

Mas a confusão continuava. Harry tentava em vão fazer com que Richard e Doyle apagassem seus cigarros, mas os dois estavam irredutíveis, e os outros ainda estavam reclamando já sem saber do quê.

-Senhores... –chamou ela novamente, dessa vez com a voz um pouco mais alta.

Harry e ouviu e se virou pra ela, olhando-a com ar de quem pede desculpas, mas o resto continuava com a algazarra.

-SENHORES! –exclamou ela, quebrando a cadeira no chão para chamar a atenção.

Todos pararam e a olharam com surpresa. Harry estava abismado com a atitude da amiga.

-Você quebrou a minha cadeira...

Ela fez um muxoxo com a mão.

-Você não vai precisar dela mais. Você parte hoje à noite.

Um novo rebuliço teria começado se ela não tivesse levantado o dedo em riste. Todos se calaram. Ela olhou para Marco.

-Vocês vieram, Sr. Marco, para que Harry possa entrar em Londres com _segurança_. Isto é, na medida do possível. Porque simplesmente entrar em Londres é algo que ele pode fazer a qualquer momento, desde que não se importe em perder sua cabeça.

O quarto continuava atento a ela e Hermione se sentiu satisfeita. Ela olhou para Harry.

-Harry partirá dentro da carruagem com alguns poucos de vocês hoje à noite. Rony e eu partiremos amanhã depois do almoço. Enquanto Draco (e talvez Riddle) desloca suas forças e pensamentos para as entradas da cidade, deixará a guarda de Gina um pouco mais fraca.

-Certo... –disse Leonard- Mas com quem Harry vai partir e o que os outros vão fazer?

Hermione ajeitou o seu vestido e sorriu amarelo.

-Bom, isso nós conversamos mais tarde porque, como eu disse antes, eu não posso demorar agora. Até logo!

Ela sorriu cordialmente e fez um aceno com a cabeça, saindo logo em seguida. Assim que ela fechou a porta atrás de si, Benoit olhou satisfeito para Harry.

-Mandona ela, não? Gostei.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

-Sabia que ela faria o seu tipo, mas nem precisa se alegrar. Ela é a noive de Rony, o irmão de Gina.

Benoit balançou a cabeça, desapontado.

-Noivado sério?

Harry ficou parado sem saber o que responder. Benoit deu um sorriso maldoso.

-Ah sim, conheço esse tipo de noivado. Nesse caso...

Harry apontou o dedo na cara de Benoit.

-Eu manterei Rony na linha. E de qualquer forma, nem pense em olhar para Hermione.

Benoit deu de ombros e riu. Harry suspirou. Estava desacostumado aos boêmios, estava há muito tempo sendo um bom moço.

-Ora! –exclamou ele- Vamos logo todos para um bar!

---------------------------------

Gina estava tricotando uma manta verde. Desde que recebera a carta de "Rony", ela tricotava a todo vapor. Sabia que em breve viriam buscá-la e ela não se importava se não ia poder levar coisas suas, mas queria levar alguma coisa do enxoval do bebê pronto. Não sabia para onde ia, nem com quanto dinheiro ou provisões. Não podia ir sem ter em mente o conforto e a segurança do seu filho.

Tinha várias roupas e sapatos e por isso começou a se dedicar às mantas e cobertores. Em pouco tempo teria um enxoval satisfatório. Mas tricotar tinha se tornado também uma distração, um passatempo. Trancada naquele quarto ela não tinha muitas ocupações, e aquilo lhe preenchia a cabeça o suficiente para não ficar louca. O que Harry e Rony estavam tramando?

Ela estava fazendo todo aquele enxoval na certeza de que ia ser salva, mas... Como? O que aqueles dois poderiam fazer contra Draco e Tom Riddle? "E Harry ainda nem sabe que os dois estão mancomunados..." pensou angustiada. Tentava pensar positivo, toda vez que analisava friamente a questão, tudo lhe parecia imensamente desfavorável.

A porta do quarto se abriu e ela se assustou, errando alguns pontos.

-Droga... –praguejou ela.

Draco deixou a bandeja num móvel ao lado da porta e entrou sorrindo.

-Irritada, querida?

Ela começou a desfazer os últimos pontos sem olhá-lo.

-Você me fez errar...

Ele se sentou na cama.

-Ansiosa para a chegada do seu irmão?

Ela levantou os olhos para ele e sorriu.

-Talvez. Um pouco... –ela expandiu seu sorriso- Mas me acalma muito ver que eu não sou a única.

Draco manteve as expressões do rosto impassíveis.

-E o que te faz pensar que eu estou ansioso?

Gina manuseou as agulhas com velocidade e destreza, dando novamente a Draco a impressão de que ela tinha facas afiadas nas mãos. Mas ela não olhava para as suas mãos, mas para os olhos dele.

-O simples fato de você tocar no assunto já é sinal da sua ansiedade, Draco –ela riu novamente e continuou- Eu posso ver você se revirando na cama à noite, como você sempre faz quando algo importante está para acontecer. Eu posso ver você se imaginando capturando Harry e o entregando para Riddle. Posso imaginar...

-Você é uma menina de mente fértil, não é mesmo? –interrompeu ele, ainda com as feições impassíveis.

Mas por mais que o rosto dele não demonstrasse nada, Gina já o conhecia demais. A respiração dele tinha alterado levemente e ele havia espreitado os olhos uma vez ou outra enquanto ela fala. Além disso, o simples fato de ele não estar se vangloriando de nada já demonstrava que ele também estava apreensivo. A arma que Draco mais gostava de usar contra seus adversários era mostrar os seus triunfos e os seus meios de triunfar. Quando ele ficava calado ou com a expressão calma é porque não sabia ainda como ganhar. E quando ele ria histérico era sinal de que havia perdido.

Então ele_ ainda_ não sabia como ganhar. Esse "ainda" era tudo que ela precisava.

-Não, eu não tenho a mente fértil, Draco. Eu tenho a percepção apurada.

-Eu não me lembro de percepção nenhuma enquanto eu te dopava por anos a fio... –debochou ele.

Ela não se abalou, manuseou as agulhas com mais rapidez e destreza, sabendo que isso incomodava o marido.

-Acontece, Draco, que o que eu percebi você não percebia. Era pequeno demais para o importante Draco Malfoy dar atenção. Você sabe qual o seu tic nervoso antes de uma decisão importante? Você tira e coloca o relógio várias vezes. Sabe qual pijama você veste quando volta para casa aborrecido? Aquele cinza liso. Sabe o que você faz quando tenta intimidar alguém e não sabe se isso está dando certo?...

Draco continuava calmo, mas ela via cada pensamento num grande turbilhão dentro da cabeça dele. Ela sorriu serena e prosseguiu.

-Eu aprendi a perceber o que se espera que uma mulher perceba, Draco. E o ponto negativo para você, é que não se espera que os homens percebam nada sobre suas mulheres. Eu conheço os seus movimentos Draco...

Gina manuseou as agulhas com a maior rapidez com que conseguia sabendo que os olhos de Draco estavam vidrados nelas. Então ela parou.

-Mas e você, conhece os meus?

Por alguns segundos Draco ficou parado e abismado, olhando apenas para as mãos dela. Então ele se recompôs e a encarou nos olhos.

-Eu não preciso conhecer uma moribunda. Fale o que quiser, Gina, mas os seus dias estão contados. Você já está morta.

Ela voltou a tricotar com calma.

-Você diz isso a todo instante, mas o fato é que eu ainda respiro, ainda falo e ainda tenho quem venha atrás de mim. Não conte com a minha queda antes que isso aconteça, Draco.

Ele sorriu.

-Ora, ora, então você acha mesmo que vai ser resgatada?

Gina parou as agulhas e as colocou de lado, levantando para ir pegar sua bandeja. Draco não havia trancado a porta, mas não teve medo, sabia que ela não ia se aventurar a correr com aquela barriga.

Ela sentou e levou uma garfada à boca, enquanto mastigava parecia pensar.

-A questão não é se eu vou ser resgatada ou não. A questão é: como você vai fazer com Rony aqui em casa? Porque, tudo bem, eu vou morrer no parto, mas e quanto ao meu irmão... Você vai ter um inimigo na sua casa o qual você não pode matar, ameaçar ou combater diretamente. Eu vou adorar ver isso.

Draco se levantou e andou em direção à porta.

-Eu não sei porque eu me dou ao trabalho de conversar com você...

-Ora, você faz isso porque está nervoso. E sempre que você está nervoso, tenta se acalmar causando uma angústia maior em alguém mais fraco.

Draco parou e a fitou com espanto.

-Acertei? –riu ela.

Ele não respondeu, apenas saiu do quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si. Assim que ela parou de ouvir os passos dele no corredor, deixou um pouco a bandeja de lado e suspirou profundamente.

Draco ainda não tinha um plano. Mas ela também não. Apenas lhe restava aguardar e torcer para que Rony tivesse um muito bom.

------------------

Hermione despediu de Gui e Fleur e Rony a ajudou a entrar na carruagem. Ela havia vindo jantar novamente com os Weasley, mas desta vez não podia se demorar. Dissera a todos que seus pais a aguardavam cedo desta vez. Curiosamente, dissera aos seus pais que hoje era aniversário de uma tradição dos Weasley e que, por causa disso, poderia se demorar mais.

A carruagem foi rapidamente para um bar muito afastado do centro da cidade. Hermione entrou vestida com uma capa cinzenta que encobria o seu rosto e as suas vestes, e Rony a guiou direto para uma sala reservada ao fundo. Quando entraram ninguém percebeu a presença deles. Estavam todos bebendo e falando muito alto, e parecia haver uma discussão muito profunda ali, embora Hermione não conseguisse entender sobre o quê. Ela apurou os ouvidos, mas Rony ficou vermelho e tampou os ouvidos dela, praguejando em voz alta.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo e todos olharam para os dois. Era uma cena um tanto quanto estranha: Hermione vestida com aquela capa, com os ouvidos sendo tapados por Rony e com aquela cara de confusão, isso além do próprio Rony, que parecia vermelho até a alma.

Nicolau se levantou rindo e retirou as mãos que cobriam os ouvidos de Hermione.

-Pode se tranqüilizar, Sr. Ronald Weasley, que a sua noiva não ouvirá nada impróprio –ele olhou para o grupo- Nenhum homem aqui vai envergonhar a sua noiva.

Rony ainda estava vermelho e Hermione ignorou a cena. Com um sorriso debochado, andou até a cadeira mais próxima e se sentou.

-Espero que vocês estejam sóbrios o suficiente para se lembrarem do plano amanhã-resmungou ela.

Pascal deu um cutucão em Benoit, que se inclinou na mesa em direção a ela.

-Tenha certeza, Srta. Granger, que cada palavra que sair da sua boca será inteiramente sorvida por nós. Ou pelo menos por mim.

Hermione não corou nem se irritou, apenas o olhou com desdém. Harry, Rony e Nicolau fecharam a cara para Benoit, mas antes que o moreno ou o ruivo dissessem algo, Nicolau colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Benoit e apertou com força.

-Eu acabei de dizer ao Sr. Weasley que a noiva dele não será importunada, Benoit. Você não ouviu isso?

Benoit fez uma cara de dor, e se afastou de Nicolau esfregando o ombro.

-Certo, foi só uma brincadeira. Pode continuar, Srta. Granger...

Hermione riu e olhou em volta. Ela era a única mulher numa sala com doze homens que, no momento, estavam todos de pé e atentos a ela. Não tinha como se sentir poderosa.

-Bom, vamos terminar de decidir tudo, então? Nicolau, Amir e Marco, as coisas de vocês já estão arrumadas?

-Nem sequer foram desarrumadas... –respondeu Amir.

-Ótimo, Harry parte daqui a pouco com vocês para a casa de Ernesto MacMillan. Nicolau é barão e Ernesto é conde, a carruagem de vocês não será importunada. Além disso, na casa de Ernesto Harry estará mais seguro e mais tranqüilo.

Ela olhou para Adolfo, Leonard e Patric.

-Vocês três já têm conhecidos em Londres, certo? Pelas informações que Harry me passou hoje à tarde, vocês podem ficar na casa da sua cunhada, Adolfo. É o local mais próximo da mansão e ali vocês poderão ajudar muito.

Adolfo deu uma risada e olhou para Leonard e Patric.

-Nada de mexerem com a viúva do meu irmão!

Patric levantou as mãos.

-Sempre fui homem respeitador.

Todos olharam para Leonard, que deu de ombros.

-Pode ser... Mas empregada conta também?

Todos riram e ninguém respondeu. Hermione continuou.

-Certo. Vocês três podem sair quando o galo cantar. Dará tempo de chegarem a Londres e conheceram os arredores da mansão. E agora... Richard!

O loiro acendeu um cigarro e soprou a fumaça para cima de Harry.

-Eu ficarei na casa da minha tia, sem problemas.

-Certo, você pode ir visitá-la, mas assim que chegar em Londres, dê um jeito e vá se juntar aos três, certo? Não podemos nos dividir demais. A sua tia servirá somente de pretexto para a sua ida à Londres.

Ele balançou a cabeça desinteressado e ela olhou para Pascal, Benoit e Doyle.

-Vocês partirão algumas horas antes de Rony e eu e ficarão numa casa que fica atrás da mansão.

Nenhum dos três falou nada, foi Rony quem se manifestou.

-Mas aquela casa é somente escombros! Como eles ficarão ali?

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Ora, não podemos deixar todos longe de nós, certo? Os três vão ter que se revezar na vigília e também não terão muito conforto, mas de qualquer forma, nós pretendemos que tudo isso dure o mínimo possível –ela olhou para os três- Vocês nem vão ter tempo de reclamar.

Mas nenhum dos três parecia incomodado. Para Pascal e Doyle, aquilo parecia uma aventura a mais e para Benoit, Hermione o havia colocado no desconforto de propósito como se quisesse brincar com ele. Ele sorriu.

-Está tudo perfeito, Srta. Granger.

Hermione ignorou o sorriso que Benoit lhe lançava e se dirigiu a Harry.

-Nós já combinamos o que você vai fazer. Não pense em mudar os planos na última hora.

Todos, com exceção dela e de Rony, riram. Adolfo olhou para ela com piedade.

-É _óbvio_ que ele vai mudar os planos de última hora. É o que ele faz.

Nicolau assentiu e, pela cara dele, parecia estar lembrando de algo desagradável. Harry olhava para os amigos com cara de desculpas, mas Hermione parecia assustada.

-Não faça isso, Harry. Nós somos muitos e não temos como nos comunicar o tempo todo lá. Uma mudança de planos poderia atrapalhar a todos e se Riddle ou Malfoy nos pegar...

Harry levantou a mão interrompendo a amiga.

-Ninguém mais do que eu quer que isso dê certo, Mione. Confie em mim.

Ela mordeu os lábios e se calou. Pelas caras de todos ali, confiar nele não era seguro e era tolice. Suspirou e deu de ombros.

-Ok, eu confio em você, Harry –ela olhou para o grupo- Todos estão com suas armas?

As pistolas apareceram magicamente nas mãos de cada homem da sala, apenas Harry permanecia desarmado.

-Arranjaremos uma para você com Ernesto –disse Nicolau ao moreno.

Harry balançou a cabeça, mas não falou nada. Hermione voltou a falar.

-Lembrem-se, senhores, que estas armas não devem ser usadas por qualquer motivo, apenas em último caso. Não vamos piorar a situação –como ninguém disse nada, ela olhou para Harry- Está pronto?

-Como nunca –respondeu ele, sério.

-Vocês já podem partir –disse ela para Nicolau- O resto está explicado nas cartas que eu passei para vocês esta tarde.

Os quatro que iam viajar pegaram suas poucas coisas e já se encaminhavam para sair, mas Harry parou, fazendo com que todos parassem também.

-Eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas antes de nós irmos...

Havia um silêncio e todos olhavam para ele, mas ele ainda não falava, ficava apenas a encarar um a um de todos os seus companheiros. Por fim, pigarreou.

-Este é um dia pelo qual muitos de vocês esperaram: o dia que eu ia estar apaixonado de verdade por uma mulher e isso ia me corroer até a alma. Eu sei o quanto vocês torceram para que aparecesse alguém que me fizesse sofrer e, se consola: antes dessa situação ficar desse jeito, _sim_, ela me fez sofrer muito. Eu conheço vocês e sei que vocês me conhecem: a aventura chamou muitos de vocês aqui, como em outras épocas eu também teria ido menos pelo amor de duas pessoas que pela aventura.

"Eu só quero lembrar a vocês que eu a amo, que o marido dela é cruel e que ela está esperando um filho meu –ele olhou para Rony e se calou por um momento, voltando a falar logo em seguida- Ainda que esse filho nasça loiro, ele é _meu_. Portanto, (e eu já vou terminar, Doyle!) se tem alguém que veio aqui pelo aventura, lembrem-se _por favor_ de que nisso há a vida de duas pessoas inocentes. Não façam nada que eu já tenha feito."

Ainda que a ultima frase tivesse sido pronunciada com a maior seriedade do mundo, ela não pôde deixar de causar um riso geral. Todos abraçaram Harry e desejaram boa sorte, indo para fora do local em seguida.

A carruagem estava pronta e, com exceção de Harry, os outros iam se revezar para ir até Londres. Antes da partida, Rony levou Harry para um canto e por ali trocaram algumas palavras. Os dois estavam de costas e Hermione não conseguia ouvir o que diziam, mas pela cara que voltaram devia ser muito sério. Harry deu mais um sorriso a todos e subiu na carruagem. Todos ficaram ali parados até que a carruagem virou uma esquina e sumiu. Foi Hermione a primeira a falar.

-Vocês todos sabem a que horas devem partir, qual estrada vão pegar e onde vão ficar. Boa sorte para todo mundo.

Novamente houve uma onda de cumprimentos gerais, e Hermione teria ficado agradecida se Benoit não tivesse demorado tanto a apertar a mão dela. Assim que o francês saiu, Rony a puxou com força para longe dele e a fez entrar na carruagem. Ela preferiu não se manifestar sobre essa possível cena de ciúmes dele, mas o sorriso não deixou os lábios dela até ela chegar em casa.

-Eu venho te buscar amanhã –disse ele, ajudando-a a descer- Durma bem.

Rony se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo na testa, e ela não voltou a encará-lo, entrou logo em casa. Só quando deu de cara com os seus pais sentados no sofá sem nem a mínima curiosidade no noivado da filha, foi que ela percebeu que havia sido um beijo espontâneo.

-Há algo errado, filha? –perguntou a mãe, que a via com uma cara de espanto.

Ela passou a mão pela testa e sorriu, indo dar um beijo de boa noite nos pais.

-Nada de errado, mãe. Eu vou me deitar, amanhã eu viajo e quero estar descansada.

O descanso que ela queria não veio nem para ela nem para ninguém, a noite foi insuportável e ela se revirou de um lado para o outro o tempo todo. Amanheceu mais cansada do que nunca, com algumas olheiras e com sono. Ela não se comunicou com o pessoal restante, mas rezou para que todos tivessem partido na hora combinada. Era indispensável que ela e Rony fossem os últimos a chegar. Draco Malfoy e Tom Riddle não podiam nem conhecer os rostos daqueles que seriam seus anjos da guarda. Quando Rony chegou, a mãe dela lhe fez entrar e tomar um café antes de partirem e deu a ele mil recomendações.

-Eu ainda não entendo porque a mãe não pode acompanhar a filha para ela escolher o vestido de noiva! Sr. Weasley, tenho a sua palavra de que respeitará Hermione e zelará por ela?

-É claro, Sra. Granger. Não tenha dúvidas disso.

Saíram antes que a paciência de Hermione se esgotasse, e com pouco tempo de viagem, ela afundou nos ombros de Rony e adormeceu. Pareceu a ela que somente alguns minutos tinham passado quando Rony a sacudiu de leve.

-Hermione, acorde.

-Hum...

-Levante. Estamos chegando.

Ela acordou e olhou ainda confusa pela janela e ficou espantada com as ruas de Londres, se alguém queria que ela parecesse uma caipira, ela estava se saindo muito bem. Quando chegaram à Mansão Malfoy, Draco os esperava na porta, com um sorriso cordial. Rony cerrou os punhos e devolveu o sorriso. Hermione ainda estava abismada com o tamanho da mansão.

Rony a ajudou a descer, mas ela ainda estava sonolenta e tropeçou, por pouco não indo ao chão. O ruivo a amparou e a ergueu parecendo o homem mais sério do mundo. Ela sentiu o rosto ruborizar.

-Olá, Draco.

-Olá, Ronald. Sejam bem-vindos a minha casa.

Hermione ergueu os olhos para Malfoy e finalmente entendeu o tipo de homem com quem estavam lidando. "Certo, pareça uma caipira assustada, Hermione!" gritou para si mesma. Só não era preciso gritar, o papel já tinha encarnado nela.

-----------------------

N/A: Hello people! Eu dei uma sumida e o motivo óbvio foram os trabalhos e provas de final de período. Nem que eu tivesse toda ispiração do mundo (o que admito que andou em falta...) eu não teria tempo para escrever. Maaaaaaas, agora eu tô de férias e a fic vai andar a pleno vapor!srrsrs Nada de demora com os proximos caps (com a devida licensa para Natal e Reveillon!). Bjusss, Asuka

Mai Amekan: Sem problemas com a sua S.D.F.A., rsrrs Mas vc d fato acertou, Gina e o Harry agora ainda mais...rsrs Ele tem duas cordas no pescoço agora, rsrsr Mas pra saber se vai dar erto tem q esperar, rsrs Bjusss

Ninha: Ahá, tava esperando o beijo, hein????rsrs E enquanto o isso o Harry se matando d desespero, mas tudo bem.rs E a Gina agora nao tem outra opção senão enfrentar o Draco, pq se depois de tudo ela se render, é assinar o atestado de óbito dela!rsrsr Bjusss

Isa Slytherin: Ah, vc tá esperando muita coisa d uma vez!rsrsr Quer q o Draco morra, q o plano seja posto em prática e q o Rony e a Hermione se acertem!rsrsr Só o seu segundo desejo foi atendido, huahuahuahu Ainda tem agua pra rolar, rsrsr Bjusss

Mari Dias: Ah, os ultimos caps foam relativamente tranquilos, inclusive esse. É daí a pra frente que tudo pega fogo!rsrsrs E o Draco não perde uma oportunidade de destilar veneno!!!rsrsr Só o problema q não tem dado certo...rsrs Bjusss

Aluada The Original: Mineira sim, uai!rsrsr Meo Deos, vc é d pernambuco??? De fato é bem diferente d um lugar pro outro! rsrsrsr E vc tem raão, rsrs o Rei sempre tem o papel dele, e esse Rei aqui vai se movimentar muito daqui pra frente!rsrsr Bjusss

Sophia.DiLUA: Ah, eles vão ter mais imprevistos do que gostariam, rsrsr e a Hermione vai descobrir que não adianta pensar os mínimos detalhes, rsrsrs Bjusss

Beatriz: Q bom q vc gostou!rsrsr Mas a Hermione tem um noivado um tanto quanto moderninho pra época dela, rsrsr Os pais dela só devem tá soltando um pouco pq ela tá velha pra casar, rsrsr Se não for com o Rony, não vai com mais ninguém, huahuahua (q maldade a minha!rsrrs) Bjusss

Tonks Butterfly: Ah, nem vem q o cap anterior nem foi tão curto assim, rsrsr Vc q é exigente demais!!! huauahuahua Pelo menos esse daí tá maior, rsrsr E se a Hermione já engasgou para fazer discurso com os Weasley, ela vai ter q rebolar pra se virar na mansão!rsrs Bjusss

Pamela Black: O Draco comprou gato por lebre, rsrsrs vive achando q a Gina é mansinha, mas na hora q precisa ela ataca!rsrsrs E não tenho certeza sobre o q vc pensa do plano da Mione, rsrs mas o feitiço pode virar contra o feiticeiro!srsrs Bjusss

Tammie Silveira:hhuahuahau Vc é mto engraçada!!!rsrsr Descnfoi q eu nunca vi esse cabelo d cor indifinida q vc falou, portanto não teremos um dom casmurro aki! rsrsr (até se não fosse UA, a criança podia nascer metamorfa, rsrsr) Bom, tá aí o seu cap com algum tempo d atrso, rsrsr Bjusss

Anaisa: Ahá, some mas aparece d volta!!!rsrrs E calma, o Draco ainda vai dar pano pra manga...rsrs Não se esqueça q agora ele é o "dono" do pedaço, rsrsrs Resta saber como a Gina vai ficar nessa história... A Hermione, eu adianto, vai se enrolar um bocado ainda! rsrsrrsrs Bjusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Ah, pro Harry vc não importa em fazer um poukinho d mal, né? rsrsr É, mas pelo tanto q ele já aprontou, ele merece mesmo! rsrsr E os amigos dele q o diga!rrsrs E q bom q vc parou com as suas loucuras, até pq dessa vez eu demorei, senão vc já tava sem unha e sem uns 3 mouses, rsrsr Mas agora é férias, não volto a demorar!rsrsr Bjusss

Rk-chan: O Draco tá parecendo um cd arranhado! rsrsr Mas ele vai ter q se virar pra fazer alguma coisa rápido, se não quiser perder a Gina nem ser desmascarado! Bom, o plano nao deve sair como eles esperam, maaaaaas, sempre tem um jeito!rsrs A Hermione q vai penar um poquinho!rsrsr Bjusss

Paty Black:Ah, adoooro leitoras novas!!rsrsr Q bom q vc tá gostando, rsrsr só cuidado pra um largar o trabalho!!!rsrsrs E o Rony tomar juizo é meio difícil, pq ele é temioso e orgulhoso como uma porta!!!rsrsr Ele a Mione ainda vão penar um pouquinho...rs Tomara q vc continue gostando da história! Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Ah, assim como a Mione previu, o Draco TEM q receber os dois pq ele ainda tem aparências a manter! Não esqueça q o resto dos Weasley não sabem d nada!rs Agora todas as partes vão ter q tomar cuidado!rsrsr Bjusss

Ana Black: Ah, quantos elogios! rsrsr corada Q bom q v tá gostando, pq eu me esforço um bocado por essa fic, rsrsr E agora cumpra a sua parte no trato: eu atualizei e vc resenha! rsrsr Bjusss

alyson1weasley1riddle: Q fôlego, hein?rsrs Leu tudo quase d uma só vez! rsrsr Q bom q vc tá gostando!!!Rsrs E quantos desejos! rsrs Eu não acho muito provavel uma cena D/G a essa altura do campeonato...rsrs E fazer o Rony ceder tb não é tb assim tão fácil (aliás, nenhum homem cede fácil...). E até agora vc é a unica pessoa q quer q a criança nsça loira!!!rsrsr Não q isso esteja em votação, huahuahuahua Mas é aguardar...rsrs Bjusss

Cacau Potter: Meo Deos, quantos leitores novos! rsrsr AMEI! rsrsr E uma leitora bem atenta, rsrsr Ficou d olho em questões essenciais, maaaaas q não vão ser reveladas ainda!rsrsr Nenhuma das suas perguntas teve resposta, mas eu garanto q depois terão!rsrsr Bjusss


	27. Gatilho

**Capítulo 27- Gatilho**

Draco os viu sair da carruagem, a moça quase caindo. Ele se preparar o dia todo, ou melhor, a semana toda, para aquele momento. Ronald vinha muito sério e grave, e a moça dava dó de ver, parecia um bicho acuado.

-Olá, Draco.

-Olá, Ronald. Sejam bem-vindos a minha casa.

Draco olhou Hermione de cima a baixo e deu um sorriso.

-Você, eu presumo, é a noiva de Ronald. Prazer.

Hermione voltou a corar e respondeu ao cumprimento timidamente.

-Hermione Granger, prazer.

Draco fez sinal para que ambos entrassem e os convidou a se sentarem.

-Granger, você disse? É filha do Sr. Granger? Da sapataria?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

-Exatamente.

Ela tomava o cuidado de não encará-lo nos olhos. Respondia com a voz baixa e olhava para os lados. Draco sorria cada vez mais ao ver a noiva do ruivo.

-É uma pena que você não tenha comparecido ao noivado, Draco –interrompeu Rony- Mas eu tinha pressa e sabia que você não poderia ir. É uma pena maior não ter tido a presença de Gina, mas eu sei que você é um "homem fraco que precisa da esposa", não é mesmo?

Draco não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso falso.

-Falando nela, onde está minha irmã? –perguntou, olhando pra os lados.

-Ginevra já deve estar descendo.

Rony ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou desconfiado para as escadas. Hermione arriscou a observar o modo como Draco olhava para Rony.

-Vocês devem estar cansados, não? Cansados e com fome. Venham, Ginevra já vai descer, vamos jantar.

Hermione lançou um rápido olhar a Rony, não tinha certeza se era totalmente seguro comer ou beber qualquer coisa ali. Ela respirou fundo e sentou-se à mesa, chutando Rony bem de leve por baixo da mesa. Mas ambos nem precisaram trocar olhares ou sinais, porque de imediato Draco começou a se servir. Por precaução, nenhum dos dois se arriscou a comer ou beber algo diferente do que Draco serviu para si.

Rony levava o garfo à boca quando Gina apareceu, e por um instante ele ficou paralisado. Também Hermione prendeu a respiração. Gina andava apoiada na empregada, com a aparência cansada, a barriga de 4 meses começando a dar sinais de vista e um inconfundível sorriso no rosto. Ela olhava para o irmão com devoção.

Rony se levantou e a abraçou forte, como se naquele abraço pudesse transferir pra si toda a dor que a irmã tivesse passado. Hermione continuava sentada sem saber o que fazer, esperava para ser "apresentada" à cunhada. Draco nem sequer os olhou. Continuou tomando seu jantar com calma.

Rony dispensou a empregada e ele mesmo ajudou a irmã a se sentar. Eles se entreolharam e ele teve a certeza de que ela tinha recebido alguma dosagem de sedativos. Respirou fundo e não olhou para Draco, tinha medo de perder o controle se visse aquele sorriso falso.

-Esta, minha irmã, é Hermione Granger. Minha noiva.

Hermione deu um sorriso tímido ao qual Gina retribuiu recatadamente também. Na verdade ela precisava de respostas. Por que Hermione estava ali? No que a morena poderia ajudar? Qual era o plano de Rony? Assim que ele tinha voltado a sentar, Gina o encarou e por dentro um medo terrível se apoderou dela. Tinha a má impressão de que isso não ia dar certo.

-Quais são seus planos, Ronald? –perguntou Draco, assim que achou que a cena comovente tinha terminado.

Toda a mesa olhou para ele assustada, mas Hermione se recompôs rapidamente e se manteve olhando para a sua comida.

-O que disse? –perguntou Rony, surpreso.

Draco tomou um gole de vinho distraidamente e olhou divertido para o cunhado.

-Eu perguntei quais são seus planos. Na carta você disse que vinha com sua noiva escolher um vestido para ela. Então, esse é o único assunto que veio resolver? Quantos dias pretende ficar?

Rony deu um sorriso falso também.

-Não pretendo ficar muito. Na verdade, o mínimo necessário.

-Entendo. Quer o casamento o mais rápido possível É justo, tendo uma noiva tão... Charmosa.

Hermione notou o tom da voz dele e percebeu que ele estava caçoando dela, mas apesar do ódio que sentia, deu um sorriso tímido e fingiu entender aquilo como um elogio.

-O que eu gostaria de saber é: por que esse noivado repentino? Estivemos na sua casa há cerca de um mês e desde então a _adorável_ Hermione não existia. O que lhe deu, cunhado?

Rony controlou o seu tom de voz e a suas expressões faciais. Hermione lhe alertara para esse interrogatório. O que Draco queria era manter Rony falando para que assim pudesse extrair informações dele. "Tem que reverter as perguntas, Rony" dissera ela, "Faça-o falar".

-Como você mesmo disse, ela não existia na época em que vocês estiveram lá. Assim que nos conhecemos eu manifestei as minhas intenções e ela as aceitou. Não há nada de repentino nisso. Pelo que me lembro, do seu noivado ao casamento também tudo correu sem maiores delongas.

Gina corou e se manteve calada, assim como Hermione fazia desde que entrara na casa. A batalha ali era entre os homens, mas a ruiva não entendia no que essa conversa podia levar. Por que Rony simplesmente não a pegava, saia correndo e terminava tudo?

-É verdade –retrucou Draco com um sorriso amargo- Mas isso é passado.

-Naturalmente –respondeu Rony, percebendo que havia ganhado a primeira batalha.

"Mas é só a primeira" pensou ele. "Ainda não é hora de se vangloriar". O resto do jantar foi feito praticamente em silêncio. Draco e Rony não queriam arriscar-se a falar mais do que deviam, e Gina tinha medo de abrir a boca e talvez prejudicar o irmão. Hermione observava discretamente os movimentos de Draco e Gina, e como o planejado, não falava nada.

Draco olhou Hermione com atenção. Poderia até ser bonita, mas tinha mãos de quem trabalhara a vida inteira, os cabelos eram volumosos e descuidados, alem do fato de que suas roupas eram muito simples. Se Ronald tivesse chegado com ela sem uma carta avisando, teria a tomado por uma empregada ou coisa assim. Enquanto teve que aguardar a chegada do cunhado, ele se perguntava o que tudo aquilo significava, mas agora já sabia. Rony trouxera uma pessoa que fizesse com que Draco tivesse que manter aparências. Se aquela pobretona não estivesse ali, provavelmente os dois já teriam trocado ameaças ou, quem sabe, começado uma disputa pela ruiva. A noiva idiota o fazia ficar calado e ainda serviria de testemunha para a família Weasley caso ele fizesse algo. Hermione percebeu que estava sendo observada e abaixou a cabeça corando e ele sorriu. Ela poderia ser uma faca de dois gumes: estava ali para, sem saber, proteger Rony. Mas ela ainda tinha boca e língua, e poderia falar se Draco soubesse como perguntar.

Rony terminou seu desjejum e pigarreou, fazendo com que Draco o olhasse.

-Me perdoe a falta de compostura, cunhado, mas lamento que terei que sair da mesa antes de você.

Draco estava lívido.

-Mas por quê? –perguntou Gina, atônita- Onde você vai a essa hora da noite?

Rony se levantou e ajeitou sua roupa.

-Tenho alguns assuntos pessoais importantes a resolver. Não me esperem para dormir.

Ele deu alguns passos e Hermione levantou-se e bateu as mãos na mesa.

-Ronald!

O ruivo se voltou para encará-la, mas ela não falava nada, apenas o encarava de boca aberta. Rony deu sinais de impaciência.

-Hermione...?

Ela corou furiosamente e baixou a cabeça para falar, mas se dirigiu a Draco.

-Sr. Malfoy, há algum cômodo em que meu noivo e eu possamos conversar a sós?

Draco levantou-se e fez um sinal a ela.

-Siga-me.

Hermione começou a seguir Draco, mas Rony ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar. Ela parou ao lado dele e o encarou brevemente, baixando o olhar em seguida e voltando a seguir Draco. Rony bufou e a seguiu. Gina ficou sozinha na mesa sem entender nada e a ela parecia que alguma coisa ia mal, muito mal. Teria se levantado e ido atrás de todos eles se não estivesse fraca demais para isso.

Draco apenas indicou a porta do escritório e Hermione entrou e ficou parada de costas. Ao passar, Rony fitou o loiro com desconfiança, fechando a porta logo atrás de si. Hermione se virou para ele sorrindo e se aproximou sem fazer barulho e nem falar nada. Rony a interpelou.

-E então, Hermione? –disse Rony num tom de voz alto.

Ela aproximou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dele.

-Draco certamente está nos ouvindo e assim que você sair deverá ter alguém atrás de você.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça.

-Hermione, você não tem nada a me dizer? –continuou ele em voz alta- Pois se não tiver eu sairei agora para resolver meus assuntos.

-Demore o máximo que puder. Vamos confundir Draco –disse ela ainda sussurrando. Então ela se afastou dele e levantou a voz também- Você vai me deixar nessa casa enorme com gente que não conheço? Isso não é hora de sair, onde você vai?

Rony deu uma risada sarcástica.

-Eu já os apresentei a você, portanto você os conhece. E à propósito, amanhã também não poderei sair com você.

-O quê? Mas e o meu vestido, e os nossos planos?

-O noivo não deve ver o vestido antes do casamento, lembra-se? Chame Gina ou uma criada para lhe acompanhar. Boa noite, Hermione.

-Se não ia sair comigo porque impediu minha mãe de vir? –gritou ela antes que ele encostasse a mão na maçaneta.

Rony a olhou e bufou.

-_Boa noite_, Hermione.

Antes de abrir a porta e sair, o ruivo deu uma piscada de olho para Hermione que sorriu e sibilou um "boa sorte", os dois voltaram às duas expressões planejadas assim que ele abriu a porta. Rony saiu pisando duro e sem olhar para os lados, e ela se sentou numa poltrona parecendo arrasada, e assim realmente começou a ficar quando viu que Draco não entrava, mas quando já estava prestes a pensar em se levantar, o loiro apareceu com uma falsa cara de piedade e se sentou ao lado dela.

"Bingo!" pensou ela, triunfante.

-Está tudo bem, Srta. Granger?

Ela abriu a boca para falar e tomou fôlego, mas balançou a cabeça e se calou. Draco tinha vontade de sorrir, era como imaginara, sabendo perguntar, ela falaria tudo.

-Vamos, pode confiar em mim. Está tudo bem?

-O senhor é um homem importante e deve ter suas ocupações. Não vai querer ficar ouvindo lamentações de alguém como eu.

Draco tocou de leve o ombro dela.

-É minha hóspede, a minha ocupação é que você esteja bem.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco e suspirou.

-O senhor é muito gentil, mas...

-Mas... –incitou Draco com seu coração disparado.

-Mas esta casa é muito grande, você e sua mulher são muito elegantes e eu... Eu sou só a filha do sapateiro. Eu não sei como me portar, o que fazer e Ronald não quer ajudar muito. Eu já o achava meio distante, meio frio desde antes, e agora ele parece ainda pior. Me desculpe, não pense que eu estou desfazendo da sua hospitalidade, mas é que eu queria que o meu noivo ficasse mais ao meu lado. É só isso.

Draco pareceu ficar envergonhado.

-Me desculpe, eu não pude deixar de ouvir a sua última fala, mas... Ronald impediu sua mãe de vir com vocês?

Ela só balançou a cabeça e por um tempo não falou nada. Draco esperava pacientemente.

-Ronald é uma pessoa muito fechada, muito calada. Sempre pensativo, como se alguma coisa muito importante tomasse os pensamentos dele a todo instante. Me desculpe confessar isso ao senhor...

Ela se calou e tampou o rosto com as mãos e Draco apertou novamente o seu ombro em sinal de amizade. Fazer aquela burrinha falar era mais fácil do que ele imaginara.

-Continue, vamos...

Ela parecia preste a cair no choro e olhava envergonhada para o nada.

-Eu não sei porque estou aqui. Em nenhum momento me senti noiva dele, e ele me trata com pouco mais que indiferença. Mamãe me disse que viúvos são assim mesmo, mas que têm grande coração, e eu até pensei que isso fosse verdade quando ele disse que viríamos escolher o meu vestido aqui, ao invés de simplesmente encomendar ou comprar um por lá mesmo. Eu achei que... –ela começou a falar rápido e descontroladamente- Que ele pudesse gostar de mim e não saber se manifestar. Mas eu não sei porque desde o primeiro instante ele deixou muito claro que viríamos só nós dois, o que é muito estranho, mas ele é um Weasley, e a família é conhecida e é de grande coração... –ela deu um profundo suspiro- Eu não penso que ele queira me fazer mal, só não sei porque ele quer se casar.

"Tolinha" pensou ele "Ele não quer se casar com você. Você é só uma isca para chegar até Gina". Deu um tapinha amigável no ombro dela e se levantou, estendendo a mão para ela.

-Homens são complicados e têm muitas coisas para pensar, Srta. Granger. Seu noivo não é diferente. E já que ele não a acompanhará, por que não conversa com minha esposa amanhã sobre esse casamento?

Hermione deu um sorriso satisfeito.

-Eu ficaria muito grata, Sr. Malfoy.

Assim que ela terminou de falar, ele ficou com medo de que isso fosse planejado. Rony poderia ter deixado para que a noiva desse algum recado para Gina, ao invés de tentar dar por ele mesmo. Era um risco que ele ia correr, ouviria a conversa das duas também.

-Venha. Ginevra já deve estar no quarto, portanto amanhã vocês conversam. Eu vou lhe mostrar seus aposentos.

Assim que ela entrou no seu quarto, esperou os passos de Draco sumirem para sair cuidadosamente do seu quarto. Desceu até a cozinha e encontrou ainda uma criada jovem acordada.

-Deseja algo, Srta.? –perguntou a jovem.

-Eu só quis tomar um leite quente antes de dormir...

A moça já ia preparar quando Hermione segurou as mãos dela.

-Ora, pare com isso. Olhe para mim, eu não sou patroa, sou empregada como você. Eu não quero que você me sirva.

A menina estava corada.

-A Srta. é uma hospede, então...

-Então me deixe confortável e permita que eu mesma prepare o leite para mim.

A menina pareceu relutante, mas Hermione a encorajou a sair da cozinha. Quando finalmente se viu só, ela começou a preparar o tal leite, mas enquanto ele fervia, foi até a porta da cozinha e a destrancou com preocupação.

-Eu espero que vocês não estejam dormindo –suspirou ela.

O mais rápido possível, pegou o seu leite e saiu.

-----------------------------

Pascal estava de vigília quando a carruagem de Rony saiu. Deu um cutucão com o pé em Doyle.

-É a nossa vez.

Doyle resmungou alguma coisa e se virou para o outro lado, então Pascal deu um chute com força que o fez acordar praguejando. Benoit acordou com a bagunça e ficou olhando para os dois.

-Está na hora? –perguntou sonolento.

Pascal balançou a cabeça.

-Quase. Rony acabou de deixar a casa, está indo buscar Harry numa taverna meio longe daqui. Quando eles chegarem os empregados já vão estar dormindo, nós vamos ficar os quatro escondidos em algum dos quartos restantes.

-Será que Hermione facilitou a nossa entrada, Pascal? –perguntou Doyle.

-Eu não veria isso nem que fosse dia, afinal ela só destrancou a porta, não a deixou escancarada. Mas eu espero que sim.

Benoit olhava para perto da entrada da casa quando percebeu uma movimentação estranha.

-Algum dos nossos companheiros deveria se juntar a nós?

Pascal balançou a cabeça.

-Não, somente Harry que chegará daqui a pouco. Richard e Adolfo estão fazendo a proteção da tal Parvati, e Leonard e Patric estão protegendo a irmã e sobrinha de Harry. Marco, Amir e Nicolau já deve vigiando os capangas de Riddle e Malfoy na entrada da cidade. Por que pergunta isso, Benoit?

-Por que se os nossos não estão aqui, quem são aqueles?

Doyle e Pascal não tinham uma vista tão boa quanto a de Benoit e tiveram que usar binóculos.

-Eles estão espreitando alguma coisa também –concluiu Doyle- Ou são homens de Malfoy, vigiando a casa para que Harry não entre, ou são homens de Riddle, vigiando para ver se ele aparece.

Pascal continuou observando e depois olhou para a porta dos fundos da mansão.

-Benoit, você é mais ágil. Você vai sozinho. Eu e Doyle vamos ficar aqui vigiando eles e a casa, se alguma coisa acontecer a gente dá um jeito. Agora, vai!

Benoit não esperou que mandasse uma segunda vez. Pulou o que seria o buraco de uma janela e subiu no muro que fazia divisória com a mansão. "É meio altinho, né?" pensou consigo enquanto encarava a altura. Já era tarde e não tinha luar para que iluminasse e ele pudesse ver uma forma melhor de descer. Bom, o único jeito seria pular.

-Lá vamos nós...

Ele saltou com cuidado e onde estava mais escuro, e para sua sorte a grama era bem fofa ali. Antes de correr para casa ainda deu uma olhada no muro e tentou ver uma forma de escalá-lo de volta. Não seria difícil.

-Certo. Agora a casa.

Ele foi andando ao redor do muro protegido pela escuridão até se aproximar da porta dos fundos. Quando encostou na porta, ela se abriu com um 'click' e ele suspirou aliviado. Estava com medo de que por algum imprevisto Hermione pudesse não ter aberto a porta. Ele foi andando devagar e abaixado pela casa, observando bem os cômodos e os corredores. De repente ele tomou noção do quanto aquilo era perigoso e, como Harry fizera questão de lembrar, aquilo ao devia ser encarado como uma aventura. O suor começou a escorrer pelo pescoço lhe causando uma sensação maior de desconforto.

Com cuidado foi até o escritório e até deu uma revirada nas papeladas de Draco. Nenhum papel que se referisse a Harry. Nenhum relatório, bilhete ou coisa o tipo. Podia ser um bom sinal de que talvez Draco não estivesse tão atento quanto Hermione imaginara, mas não era bom confiar.

"Não demore, Benoit! Não demore" ralhou consigo enquanto começava a subir as escadas. Primeiro deu uma olhada superficial em todos os corredores e descobriu logo qual era o quarto do casal, certamente o do final do corredor e com as portas maiores. Bom, isso ajudava muito. Uma vez que os empregados dormiam embaixo e só havia, no momento, uma hóspede, ele pôde abrir todas as portas a procura de Hermione.

Quando ele abriu a terceira porta ambos tiveram que conter um grito. Hermione estava envolta num robe já saindo do quarto na mesma hora em que ele entrava. Ela o puxou para dentro e fechou a porta com cuidado.

-Achei que ainda não tivesse entrado ainda e ia descer para conferir se ninguém havia trancado a porta de volta –sussurrou ela.

Ele sorriu.

-Eu já conferi tudo, mademoseile.

As feições do rosto dela pararam de se contorcer e ela sorriu aliviada.

-Ótimo. Já olhou o quarto aqui do lado?

-Sim, está vazio. As malas de Rony estão no quarto depois desse.

-Exatamente –ela riu baixinho- Acho que Malfoy pensa que é mais seguro moral ou estrategicamente deixar um quarto vago entre mim e Rony. Bom, de qualquer forma, escondam-se ali.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e houve um silêncio absoluto no quarto. Ela parecia novamente preocupada e ele não queria piorar a situação, mas era melhor avisar.

-Há homens a espreita da casa.

-Como assim "homens"? Homens além de vocês?

-Isso mesmo. Ou são de Malfoy a vigia da casa, ou são de Riddle. De qualquer forma, Pascal e Doyle ficaram lá fora vigiando.

Ela andou um pouco e consultou um relógio sob o criado-mudo.

-Rony e Harry ainda demorarão um pouco...

-Sim, mas tenha certeza de que eles continuarão ali. Todo cuidado é pouco.

Ela não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando para o nada. Benoit se aproximou da cama dela e abriu a colcha para que ela se deitasse.

-E por falar em cuidado é melhor você dormir. Vamos supor que Malfoy se levante no meio da noite, não seria bom ele encontrá-la acordada.

-Mas...

-Mas nada, deite-se. Como você mesma disse, Harry e Rony demorarão a chegar. Vá descansar.

Hermione deu de ombros e parou de relutar. Deitou-se na cama novamente, dessa vez muito mais calma e mais relaxada. Ele a cobriu e por um instante ficou parado olhando para ela. Só então Hermione percebeu que ela era uma moça solteira com um homem (desconhecido) no seu quarto. Certo, essa situação não era confortável.

-Boa noite, Benoit. E boa sorte.

Ele se abaixou até ela e lhe deu um beijo na testa, levantando com um sorriso.

-Boa noite, Hermione.

Benoit se encaminhou para a porta e antes de abri-la, falou novamente.

-À propósito, eu sei que esse seu noivado é de fachada. Se quiser algo real, estou aqui.

Ele nem esperou uma reação dela, apenas saiu. Ela ficou grata por isso e por estar escuro, uma vez que o seu rosto mais parecia um tomate maduro de tanta vergonha. Levou algum tempo para que o seu coração voltasse a bater no ritmo normal, e assim que isso aconteceu ela esqueceu tudo e dormiu.

-------------------------------

Rony levou algum tempo para distrair os homens de Draco, e quando o fez estava no caminho exatamente oposto a onde deveria ir. Mas ele não foi direto para lá, antes disso deu várias voltas longas e confusas, para garantir que não haveria ninguém mesmo atrás dele. Quando finalmente já estava chegando, uma impaciência enorme tomava conta dele. Desceu num pulo e sentou logo no balcão sem olhar para os lados.

Pediu um uísque sem gelo e esperou. Se tudo estivesse bem, breve um dos homens de MacMillan o abordaria e o levaria para um local seguro. Ele bebeu a sua primeira dose vagarosamente tentando se acalmar. Tinha despistado os homens de Malfoy, estava tudo bem. Tinha que estar. Por que ninguém aparecia? Suas mãos ainda tremiam de nervosismo quando ele pediu uma nova dose.

-Agora não, Sr. –veio voz atrás dele- Poderá tomar sua dose num outro lugar.

Imediatamente todos os seus músculos relaxaram e Rony olhou para trás. Um homem meio franzino e com cara de boa pessoal o encarava. Ele não falou mais nada, apenas saiu, e Rony pagou sua bebida e saiu logo atrás. A carruagem de Rony foi seguindo a do homem e ele se sentiu ansioso novamente quando percebeu que estavam dando novas voltas. Será que tinha alguém os seguindo? Mas se tivesse, o combinado não era de que não apareceria ninguém?

Tentou se acalmar e esperar pacientemente. Era necessário, era uma medida necessária. A vida de Harry, de Gina e de quem quer que os ajudasse estava por um fio, então era melhor prevenir do que remediar. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos pensativo. Como a situação chegara a esse ponto? Até dois meses atrás, para ele sua irmã era feliz, embora doente. Hoje não tinha doença, nem felicidade e nem nada. Como Draco podia ter enganado tanta gente sem ninguém perceber?

Ainda se questionava sobre isso quando a carruagem parou. Harry abriu a porta e o encontrou naquele estado de desolação.

-Ora, Rony, avante! Levante essa cabeça que nós temos muito trabalho!

O ruivo saiu e abraçou Harry demoradamente, o moreno deu tapinhas nas suas costas. Rony era um nobre que vivia numa família grande, feliz e pacata. Ver a própria irmã sendo ameaçada de morte pelo marido e atuar no seu resgate não devia estar sendo fácil.

-Já vai acabar. Logo logo –consolou Harry dado novos tapinhas no cunhado.

-Certo, então vamos.

Pelo tom dele, Harry franziu o cenho.

-Vamos onde?

-Para a Mansão, certo?

Harry riu e o homem que o havia abordado na taverna também.

-Por que vocês estão rindo? –bufou Rony.

Harry passou o braço pelos ombros dele e o puxou, fazendo-o andar meio depressa e entrar numa casa isolada.

-Ainda não, meu amigo. Para a mansão ainda não, antes de ir temos trabalho a fazer.

-Eu estou andando em volta há, pelo menos, uma hora e meia –bufou Rony- Se a volta for parecida, é mais uma hora e meia. Eu viajei o dia inteiro... O que mais você quer de mim?

-Não muita coisa –riu Harry- Só quero que dê umas instruções aos irmãos Creevey.

-A quem? Que tipo de instruções?

Harry não respondeu e eles chegaram a uma cozinha onde um homem muito parecido com o primeiro que encontrara Rony acabava de passar uma café.

-Alguém aceita? –ofereceu ele.

Rony negou, mas Harry sentou-se à mesa e pegou uma xícara com satisfação.

-Está muito bom, Denis.

Ele sorriu e Harry se virou para Rony.

-Este são Colin e Denis Creevey, eles eram meus vizinhos na infância e nós nos reencontramos nas andanças deles pela Europa. Foi em Paris, eu acho.

-Não, foi em Nice –corrigiu Colin- Denis estava lá atrás de uma ruivinha.

Harry olhou para Denis e riu.

-É, entendo você. As ruivas nos fazem andar muito.

Rony não gostou muito do comentário mas, de qualquer forma, ficou calado. Sentindo-se vencido e cansado, pegou uma xícara de café para si também.

-Achei que você era um homem de MacMillan... –comentou Rony, olhando para Colin.

-Ernest bem quis nos oferecer alguém –respondeu Harry- Mas achei que estava envolvendo-o demais nessa historia. Nós não temos nenhum tipo de prova contra Malfoy, não é como se nós tivéssemos vindo para prendê-lo e sair por cima. No final de tudo, os "bandidos" seremos nós, que tiramos uma senhora respeitável de sua casa e desonramos um nobre de "honra". Não, é melhor que Malfoy nunca saiba que MacMillan esteve nisso tudo, não há porquê.

-E o que eu devo instruí-los?

-Fale sobre a Mansão para eles.

-Por quê?

-Apenas fale, Rony.

Foi a vez do ruivo franzir o cenho. Não lembrava daquilo no plano, e havia sido Hermione quem pensara em praticamente tudo, então... Algo lhe dizia que Harry estava fazendo uma pequena mudança de planos.

-Eu acho melhor que...

Harry riu e colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Rony. Pode confiar em mim.

Rony balançou a cabeça.

-Pois é justamente a sua calma que está me desesperando.

Os irmãos riram e Harry tentou parecer mais sério.

-Vamos logo, Rony. E só contar algumas informações aos dois e nós poderemos ir.

Rony suspirou fundo e começou a falar. Era melhor não contrariar, Harry sabia mais do que ninguém o que estava em jogo, não se arriscaria a fazer nada estúpido. E nem demorou muito, afinal Rony nunca observara a casa com visão estratégica, alem de não ter ido lá tantas vezes assim. Harry fez algumas poucas perguntas e os outros não falaram mais nada até a despedida.

-Viu? –brincou Harry quando entrou na carruagem do ruivo e se agachou- Nem foi tão ruim assim. Pior sou eu que vou ficar nessa posição horrível um tempão.

-Mais voltas? –lamentou Rony.

Harry riu.

-Mais voltas.

Durante o longo e sinuoso trajeto de volta eles não conversaram, cada um ficou preso em seus pensamentos. Rony começava a ficar com medo, algo não lhe parecia certo. Harry não devia fugir do plano. E o moreno devia ter alguma coisa a mais na cabeça, porque a calma dele era surpreendente. Surpreendente e irritante.

A carruagem deu voltas e voltas até para chegar pelo lado de trás da mansão, parando numa construção em ruínas antes de virarem. Três homens carrancudos apareceram e entraram rápido, se abaixando como Harry fizera.

-O que foi? –perguntou Harry.

-Homens à espreita –respondeu Pascal.

-Vocês conferiram a casa? –questionou Rony.

-Eu conferi –respondeu Benoit- Há um quarto vazio entre o seu e de Hermione. Nós podemos ficar lá que Malfoy nem irá notar.

-Hermione estava acordada? –preocupou-se Rony.

Benoit deu um sorriso.

-Eu a coloquei para dormir.

O ruivo fechou a cara e teria tido uma reação violenta se não estivessem passando em frente aos homens disfarçados. Rony deu uma espiada para fora, mas fingiu que estava distraído e não viu nada.

-São três homens de um lado e mais dois do outro. Isso se não tiver mais.

A carruagem parou em frente à porta e Rony desceu. O cocheiro continuou e virou para a parte de trás da casa, onde Harry, Benoit, Pascal e Doyle desceram sem serem vistos. Harry foi o último a entrar na casa, mas antes disso fez sinal ao cocheiro para que ficasse de boca calada.

-Vem logo, é por aqui! –sussurrou Benoit.

Os quatro subiram as escadas e Rony só fechou sua porta depois que viu os quatro entrarem no quarto. Não puderam acender nenhum luz, mas a pouca claridade que vinha da janela de Rony ajudou em alguma coisa.

-Dois de vocês podem ficar debaixo da cama –disse Harry baixinho- Eu me viro dentro do baú e alguém pode se virar mais ou menos dentro do guarda-roupa.

-Eu gosto de guarda-roupas –riu Doyle maliciosamente, enquanto se dirigia ao seu esconderijo.

-Boa noite, pessoal –desejou Harry, antes de entrar desconfortavelmente dentro do baú.

Achou que talvez Pascal e Benoit pudessem ficar conversando, e tinha medo de ruídos no quarto, mas ou os dois tinham bom senso, ou a tensão realmente inundara o local. Desconfiava mais da segunda opção.

Durante muito tempo foi difícil dormir e isso não era devido ao fato de estar totalmente amassado e revirado. Estava a alguns passos de Gina e mais do que nunca tinha medo de perdê-la. Tinha seis pessoas infiltradas na casa, quatro delas clandestinamente, e as outras duas também não eram grande coisa. Rony era um inimigo declarado de Draco e Hermione era uma isca. Tudo podia dar errado muito fácil e, se desse, a culpa era toda dele. Além disso, se Draco simplesmente desconfiasse, Gina estaria em apuros.

Como ela estaria se sentindo? Estaria com muito medo ou estava ansiosa para sair dali? Durante as ultimas horas ele ficara calmo, mas a partir desse momento seu coração só voltaria a bater calmamente quando ele, Gina e todos os seus amigos estivessem bem longe dali.

"Mas para sair daqui você precisará de força amanhã. Durma!" disse a sua voz interior. Não era tão fácil como parecia, mas ele se esforçou em limpar a mente e tempos depois já estava adormecido.

--------------------------------

Gina acordou no meio da noite sobressaltada. O ranger dos portões a despertou de um sono profundo. Fora dopada durante todo o dia e também obrigada a tomar um comprimido antes de dormir, então era surpreendente que algo a acordasse. Ela ouviu a carruagem andando e parando e os portões fechando novamente. Até pensou em levantar para tentar conversar com o irmão, mas antes que o pensamento tomasse forma novamente ela já dormia pesado.

Acordou com Draco a penteando. Aparentemente ele havia a vestido sem que ela acordasse, e só agora, puxando sem delicadeza alguma os seus fios ruivos é que ela despertara.

-Oh, a bela adormecida finalmente vai nos dar o ar da graça –gracejou ele

Ela o olhou sem entender nada, e acordar daquele jeito a deixou tonta. Estava muito enjoada.

-Eu já pensava em como iria te acordar, afinal, você é a estrela dessa casa. Nós vamos descer para tomar café da manhã agora.

Gina olhou para os lados e tentou se desvencilhar de Draco. Precisava vomitar.

-Ah não, você não pode fugir. Vamos, amor, por que não conversa comigo?

Ele a levantou e ela tentou se afastar, mas como estava fraca e tonta, pareceu a ele que ela queria era desmaiar.

-Eu estava pensando em te dar outro comprimido agora, mas quem sabe mais tarde, não é mesmo?

Estava tudo girando demais e ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Precisa de um banheiro urgente. Draco começou a ajudá-la se levantar e a sair do quarto. Ele sussurrava ao pé do ouvido dela.

-Seu irmão já está tomando café, ele levantou cedo para sair sem ninguém vê-lo, mas nós vamos nos juntar a ele –ele riu- A noivinha ridícula não vai fazer falta por enquanto. Eu pensei bem, e decidi que não vou deixar o seu irmão dar as cartas desse jogo. Ontem ele saiu daquele jeito porque me pegou de surpresa. A mim e aos ladrões que invadiriam a casa esta noite.

No primeiro degrau do alto da escada ela tropeçou e ele a segurou pouco antes de cair de cara. O enjôo dela só aumentava e a voz de Draco a atormentava mais, aumentando a sua tontura.

-Opa! Cuidado, querida! Ainda não é hora de passar mal. Deixe isso para daqui uns instantes, quando cinco homens armados vão invadir essa casa, nos fazer de reféns e roubar algumas coisas. Tomara que ninguém morra com isso.

Gina estava tentando ser forte. Não podia mais uma vez ser refém e vítima de Draco, e não podia deixar que ele ferisse Rony. Tinha que avisá-lo e para isso tinha que controlar a tontura e o enjôo. "Pense em tudo o que ele já te fez, Gina! Pense em como ele arruinou a sua vida uma vez e em como ele piorou isso durante todos esses anos" gritava dentro de si.

Ela deu um passo mais firme e a sua respiração estava muito ofegante. O desespero estava lhe dando forças, mas se ela abrisse a boca para avisar Rony, vomitaria antes de dizer qualquer coisa e Draco agiria primeiro.

"Engula esse vômito, desgraçada! Agora!" berrava consigo mesmo. Quando ela desceu o último degrau, já tinha quase certeza de que podia agir. E se não pudesse, faria o seu melhor.

Draco a ajudou a sentar e ela olhou para Rony com uma cara de desespero e olhou para a saída. Tentou abrir a boca, mas sabia que era impossível. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, não podia deixar seu irmão morrer por nada. Draco viu que ela queria avisar o irmão, mas apenas sorriu.

-Gina parece agitada, não é mesmo?

Rony ficou lívido e se levantou para ajudar, mas Draco o forçou a se sentar.

-Ora, me solte! Ela não está bem! –gritou, levantando-se novamente.

-Ela vai ficar bem em um instante...

Rony ainda olhava para a irmã quando o primeiro homem armado apareceu atrás dele. Gina ficou de pé e atirou uma jarra nele, gritando para o irmão:

-Isso é uma armadilha! Corra!

------------------------

N/A: Hello, people! FELIZ 2008!!! Tudo d muuuuuuito bom nesse ano! Ok, nada atrasada, rsrsrsr Ah, dêemum desconto q esse cap foi meio difícil de escrever, rsrsr Bom, se vc tá d bobeira e chegou até aki, então comece o seu ano tipo leito super consciente, deixe uma resenha e entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz!" rsrsr. Bjusss

Pamela Black: Ah, eu não quis dizer q ia tudo dar erra (como vc pensa coisa ruim!!!rsrsr). Mas a Hermione pode não conduir o plano amoroso dela tão bem quanto ela gostaria, rsrsr Mas se vc quer mesmo ver cara d pato do Draco, então continue esperando um pouquinho! rsrsrs Bjusss

Aluada: rsrsr Eu geralmente só copio e colo o nome da pessoa, pra não correr o risco de errar nem rocar nada, mas a pedidos eu estou colocando só 'aluada' no seu nick! rsrsr E olha aí o rei já se mexendo e preparando pra, ele mesmo, dar um xeque-mate! rsrsr Acho q o Draco não se safa dessa...rsrs Bjusss

Tonks Butterfly: Me diga q ngm nunca escreveu 52 paginas num cap e q isso foi um exagero seu! huahuahua Meo Deos, isso não é possível! huahuahua Esse foi um dos maiores caps da fic mas se for assim e um filhote perto desse claudio souza, huahuahua Ok, mas pode deixr q eu vou me esforçar pra continuar a fazer caps grandes (no meu padrão, hehe) e tentar atualizar mais rápido!!!rsrsr Bjusss

Rk-chan: O Rony no quarto com a Mione???? Não, huahuahua Ela tava apressada do tipo tem q ajudar na casa, rsrsr Eu conheço bem esse papel, pq aki em casa sou explorada até a morte, huahuahuaua E sim, vc acertou, o amigo do Harry realmente é gay e o outro é namorado dele!!! Bjusss

Lu Martins: Não trouxe presente d natal e o de ano novo não veio com o reencontro q vc queria, mas isso tá bem próximo. Não significa, é claro,q o reencontro já signifique paz... Mas q bom q vc resenhou agora, continue assim! rsrsr Bjusss

Mirella Silveira: Sim, a Mione é mandona! rsrsr E tão mandona q quando o Harry começar a fazer intervenções ela vai ficar louca! huahuahua E a ação já começou aqui, mas ainda com cautela, no proximo cap o povo bota pra quebrar msm! rsrsr Bjusss

Paty Black: Ok, eu num conto pra ngm o seu segredo, rsrsrs E em troca da fidelidade eu vou voltar a atualizar rápido, rsrsr Mas o melhor do discurso do Harry vai ser sair do discurso e entrar na ação, rsrsrsr Aguarde e confie! rsrs Bjusss

Anaisa: Q bom q amou o cap, aki tá um maior (e espero q melhor) q o outro! rsrsr Bjusss

Patty Potter Hard: Ok, so um seg d espera a mais. Aí sim, porrada no Malfoy! huahuahua Bjusss

Mai Amekan: Ah, nem me fale no desenrolar dessa trama! rsrs Q cap dificil esse, ainda bem q pro proximo já tenho algumas coisas montadas na cabeça...rsrs E o Rony vai ficar cada vez menos "ensaiado" nesse noivado, rsrsr ainda mais com gavião rondando o ninho dele! huahuahua Bjusss

Cacau Potter: Ah, o Harry já foi tão vagabundo, mas tão vagabundo,q pra ele convencer msm os amigos q tá apaixonado só se abrindo o coração ao extremo msm! srsrsr E a Mione ali, achando q tá abafando, mas toda hora cai numa saia-justa! huahuahua A sorte dela nesse cap é q o Rony num viu nada, rsrsrs Bjusss

Mari Dias: Ah, o Harry é um cara cativante, por isso tantos amigos apareceram (e tb pq o Nicolau recrutou todo mundo), mas a questão é q num é só pegar a gina, né? Tem q sair com ela da cidade tb! rsrsrs Aí quanto mais gente, melhor! rsrs Bjusss

aNGeLa.xD: Ah, sempre q falam q sumiram por conta d faculdade eu entendo perfeitamente! rsrsr Varias vezes sou obrigada a recorrer a esse recurso, rsrsrsr E a Gina tem q enfrentar o Draco msm, uai, ela sabe q dança na hora q abaixar a cabeça! rsrsrs Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: Ah, ma filha, q bobeira q nada, nada melhor q um homem falar todo sexy q vc é dele! huahuahua Pode possuir a vontade! huahuahua (ok,descarte o sentido mais malicioso da frase...rs) E será q vai ter traidor, hã? rsrsr Não conto!rsrsr Mas ADOREI o 'doze homens e um segredo' huahuahua Morri d rir, eu nem tinha percebido, huahuahuahua Bjusss

Ninha: Ahá, a guerra msm começa agora, rsrsr Esse trem d ter q manter as aparências dificultou tudo, mas agora o povo chutou o pau da barraca, huahuahua E a Gina vai lutar com qualquer força q tiver, rsrsr Bjusss

Isabella: Ah, eu adooooro quando eu naum consigo dormir d curiosidade com alguma fic ou livro, rsrsr Muito bom! rsrsr E q bom q eu atualizei pra matar a sua curiosidade! E ainda prometo q o proximo cap sai logo! rsrsrs Bjusss

alyson1weasley1riddle: Uai, se o Rony num ceder vai aparecer quem roube o lugar dele, huahuahua Vai ficar fazendo jogo duro, vai...rsrs Achando q tá mandando bem...rsrs Bjusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Uma coisa q eu apredi em 2007: o homem sempre merece sofrer. Não existe homem bom, existe homem sem oportunidade! huahuahuah E no caso do Harry, tudo bem q o castigo foi duro, mas q ele merece, merece! rsrsr Quem num merecia era a Gina, mas...rsrs Bjusss


	28. Liberdade e prisão

**Capítulo 28- Liberdade e prisão**

O homem armado foi pego de surpresa e recebeu a jarra em cheio na testa, o suco misturando-se com sangue dele. Rony ouviu a irmã e olhou assustado para trás, mas antes que pensasse em fazer qualquer coisa, voltou-se novamente para ela, que não conseguira mais conter o enjôo e vomitou tudo em cima de Draco, que ficou paralisado de espanto e nojo.

-Corra, Rony! Agora! –vociferou ela, mal agüentando-se em pé.

Rony olhou para trás e enquanto Benoit aparecia atrás de um Doyle ensangüentado. Draco levantou-se furioso.

-Vamos lá, mate-o!

Benoit observou Doyle limpar o rosto e a mão cheia de sangue e olhar para Gina com deboche.

-Eu ficarei com raiva se você fizer isso na próxima. Mas o seu vômito paga a diversão dessa vez.

Tanto Gina quanto Draco arregalaram os olhos. Antes que o loiro fizesse qualquer coisa, Rony, Benoit e Doyle apontaram suas armas para Draco, que imediatamente colocou Gina na sua frente, como escudo.

-Eu contratei vocês para matar a ele, não a mim! –rugiu Draco.

-Você não contratou ninguém, Malfoy –disse uma voz atrás dele- Eles estão aqui por minha causa.

Draco olhou para trás e lá estava Harry, com outro homem armado que apontava para a sua cabeça.

-De onde surgiram vocês? Onde estão aqueles vermes?

Harry fez uma cara de confuso, mas Gina e Pascal gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

-_Há homens lá fora_!

O barulho de vários gatilhos sendo puxados foi ouvido e de repente Pascal, Benoit e Doyle olharam para trás.

-Errado –grunhiu um troncudo- Há homens _aqui dentro_.

Harry aproveitou o momento de descuido de Draco e o socou, pegando Gina enquanto o outro caía e abaixando com ela para debaixo da mesa. Uma troca de tiros começou e Harry foi engatinhando com ela para a outra ponta da mesa.

-Temos que lhe tirar daqui, Gina, você consegue correr?

Ela o seguia fazendo esforço, e a confusão dos tiros e a sua tontura não ajudava nada.

-Eu não sei, vou tentar. E Hermione?

-Já está fora daqui há tempos, não íamos deixar que Malfoy a pegasse como refém.

-Mas...

Antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa, Harry a puxou para fora da mesa e correu com ela para a saída, os dois tropeçaram em Nicolau antes que conseguissem atravessar a porta.

-Harry, onde estão os outros? –gritou ele.

-Lá dentro, com homens de Malfoy!

Nicolau engatilhou sua pistola e fez sinal para Amir e Marco para que entrassem pelo outro lado. Então dirigiu-se à Gina com delicadeza.

-Sra., poderia fazer o favor de aguardar na carruagem que está à sua espera na esquina enquanto nós resolvemos esse contratempo?

A ruiva ficou espantada com a calma que ele falava enquanto havia um tiroteio ali dentro. Balançou a cabeça e saiu correndo. Nicolau então olhou para Harry.

-Onde está sua arma?

-Não tenho arma –respondeu ele, envergonhado.

Nicolau ficou lívido.

-Você traz uma dezena de homens para Londres para lutar por você e você _não tem arma_? –rugiu ele.

-Sou um homem de paz, não gosto de armas –disse em sua defesa, mas Nicolau ficou tão vermelho que logo continuou- Ok, eu não sei atirar!

Nicolau tirou uma arma reserva de dentro de sua bota, a engatilhou e a entregou a Harry.

-Ótimo dia para se aprender! Vamos!

Os dois entraram com cautela, e um tiro certeiro de Nicolau logo derrubou um homem que se atirava para dentro da sala de jantar.

-Onde está Malfoy? –perguntou Nicolau, atirando mais uma vez e derrubando outro.

Harry ficou branco. Socara Draco e fugira com Gina, mas o loiro não havia sequer desacordado. Olhou desesperado para a porta.

-Tenho que voltar, Nicolau! –gritou, enquanto saía correndo.

Assim que pôs o pé fora da casa, viu as últimas mechas loiras de Draco saindo do portão e virando na direção de onde a carruagem com Gina e Hermione estavam. Ele saiu correndo na direção contrária e pegou um dos cavalos da carruagem de Draco, saindo em disparada. Logo na esquina estava Hermione jogada no chão, mas ela apontou em uma direção.

-Ele foi com ela para lá!

Harry deixou a amiga e correu ainda mais, tinha certeza de que a morena ficaria bem. De longe conseguia ver os dois, mas diminuir a distância não era tão fácil assim. "Droga, não agora que eu cheguei tão perto..." desesperou-se. Então Draco entrou à esquerda numa rua bifurcada e uma luz se acendeu para Harry. Tomou a direita.

-Me solte! –gritou Gina, se debatendo.

Draco a segurava firme na frente, ele mesmo conduzindo a carruagem a toda velocidade.

-Ora, fique parada, sua vadia, se não quiser morrer! –vociferou o loiro- E se quiser, avise, porque te soltar é muito mais fácil que segurar!

Ela parecia abismada.

-Como você pode falar isso com a mãe do seu filho?

-De que me adianta filho se eu estiver morto? –ironizou ele.

Gina parou de se debater e se aproximou dele com veemência.

-Então me solte, Draco! Deixe-me ir com Harry e Rony. Nenhum dos dois veio aqui para fazer algo contra você, apenas para me resgatar. Deixe-me ir –suplicou.

Ele deu uma gargalhada e a olhou com deboche.

-Pois prefiro estar morto a soltar você.

Draco tentou fazer os cavalos irem mais rápido, mas a ruela era estreita e cheia de curvas.

-Para onde estamos indo? –questionou ela.

O sorriso macabro de Draco continuava.

-Para o único lugar onde você estará segura e Potter não irá fazer nada. Para Riddle.

Gina ficou lívida e novamente pensou que era momento de agir. Talvez fosse arriscado pular de uma carruagem em movimento, mas se ela visse alguma coisa que pudesse amortecer a sua queda...

Chegavam ao fim da ruela e a outra rua era larga e reta, Draco poderia correr à vontade. Apressou mais ainda os cavalos. Assim que saíram, Draco nem teve tempo de ver Gina sendo levada por Harry na direção contrária.

O moreno parou e ajeitou-a no cavalo, mas a arrancada que sofrera a deixara novamente com enjôo. Ele segurou a testa dela e a virou para o canto.

-Pronto, pode vomitar –falou com carinho.

Enquanto Harry a esperava, Draco virou a carruagem e o encarou com fúria.

-Você! De novo!

-Não achou que eu a deixaria com você, achou Malfoy?

Gina se recompôs e olhou preocupada para Harry.

-Ele e Riddle estão mancomunados desde antes do funeral do meu pai. Não perca tempo, Harry.

O moreno olhou assustado para Draco, que sorria satisfeito.

-Veneza, hã? Um bonito lugar para começar um romance, mas a história de vocês vai terminar em tragédia. Riddle está com a faca no seu pescoço, Potter. Você não vai escapar.

-Vamos sair logo dessa cidade –sussurrou ele para Gina.

-No acordo que fizemos... –gritou Draco para prender a atenção de Harry- No acordo Gina seria minha e você seria dele. Mas se por acaso os dois fugirem (o quê, pessoalmente, eu acho muito difícil) Ronald não ficará ileso. Eu, obviamente, não poderei fazer justiça com minhas próprias mãos, mas Ronald e a noiva não chegaram vivos em suas casas -Draco deu de ombros e deu uma gargalhada- Podem fugir se quiserem. Haverá sangue sendo derramado de qualquer forma.

Gina estava lívida e encarou Harry.

-Isso é uma chantagem –sussurrou para ele.

-E nós não vamos ceder –retrucou ele, firme.

-Nós não podemos colocá-los em perigo, Harry!

-Vamos dar um jeito nisso. Mas do _nosso_ jeito, não do dele.

Harry virou o cavalo para partir e viu de longe Nicolau cavalgando rápido em sua direção. Tinha que ganhar tempo. Olhou novamente para Malfoy.

-Malfoy, sabe por que caras como você nunca vencem?

Draco pareceu surpreso com a pergunta, mas a encarou com ironia.

-Vamos, diga-me, Potter.

-Prepare-se para ser resgatada –sussurrou para Gina, então aumentou sua voz- Por um motivo muito simples: _vocês jogam sozinhos_.

Assim que Harry terminou de falar, Nicolau passou e Gina puxou para seu cavalo. Draco ficou estupefato.

-Parem de fazer isso, por favor –suplicou ela, contendo mais um enjôo.

Nicolau a segurou firme, mas com delicadeza e sorriu para Harry.

-Vá atrás dele, faça o que tem que fazer.

Draco finalmente entendeu que estava em apuros. Ajeitou os cavalos e olhou para Harry, olhando para Nicolau e Gina em seguida.

-Você nunca amou uma mulher e fez de tudo por ela? –gritou a Nicolau- Você está do lado errado, Sr.! É um nobre, eu vejo, e como tal deveria estar do meu lado. Pelo amor a uma mulher, me entregue-a.

Nicolau o olhou de cima abaixo com desdém.

-Eu certamente nunca amei uma mulher. E se obrigar alguém mais fraco a ficar com você for amor, prefiro continuar com meu companheiro apenas como bons amigos –ele riu da cara de espanto de Draco- A sua nobreza é somente um título, você não tem idéia do que ser "nobre" significa. Nobreza é uma qualidade de valores humanos que você parece não conhecer, e se assim é, Harry é muito mais nobre que você e, portanto, eu estou do lado certo.

Draco bufou furioso e fez os cavalos correrem novamente, Harry ficou em dúvida por um instante, mas tinha certeza de que Gina ficaria bem. Deu duas galopadas e voltou até o amigo, puxando a ruiva para um beijo.

-Agora sim –disse, antes de sair furioso atrás do loiro.

-Não! –gritou Gina, olhando para Nicolau- Não deixe-o ir! Draco e Riddle acabarão com ele! Não deixe!

Nicolau sorriu com piedade e ajeitou os cabelos dela.

-Harry passou muitos anos fugindo de sua história passada e fugindo do amor. A fuga dele lhe custou muito caro e já é hora dele parar de fugir e enfrentar seus problemas. Tem que ser assim.

Gina chorava silenciosamente e Nicolau começou a andar devagar para que ela não enjoasse mais.

-Para onde vamos?

-Há mais homens aqui lutando pela sua liberdade do que você viu, Sra...

-Pode me chamar de Gina.

Ele riu.

-Certo, há vários homens aqui, Gina. Estamos indo para a casa de uma parenta de um deles.

-E qual o seu nome?

-Nicolau Lourenço, a sua disposição.

Ela secou as lágrimas.

-Há nesse plano de vocês alguma previsão de saída da cidade, Nicolau?

-Digamos que as circunstâncias já não são as mesmas, mas era utopia imaginar que sairia tudo dentro dos conformes. Nós vamos dar um jeito, tem mais gente do nosso lado do que você possa imaginar. Só não se preocupe com isso, você já passou por grandes tribulações. É hora de descansar.

Eles não precisaram cavalgar muito, mas ela já não se sentia bem e a posição no cavalo não era das mais confortáveis. Quando desceram, Nicolau a carregou nos braços para dentro.

-Gina! –exclamou Rony.

-Calma, ela está bem. Só precisa descansar um pouco.

-Por aqui, pode colocá-la na minha cama –exclamou a dona da casa.

De fato, ao passar pela sala, Gina notou uma grande quantidade de pessoas que não deviam morar ali, uma vez que a casa era pequena. Nicolau a deitou na cama com cuidado e a dona da casa começou a cuidar dela.

-Eu estou bem, obrigada. Só estava um pouco tonta.

-Já comeu alguma coisa hoje?

Ela balançou a cabeça. A mulher sorriu e saiu do quarto para buscar algo, nesse momento uma outra mulher entrou. Era alta, morena, esguia e tinha olhos profundamente verdes. Com certeza a irmã de Harry.

-Olá –disse Gina, tentando parecer simpática.

Nina deu um sorriso e se sentou na beirada da cama, ainda olhando Gina com calma, como se estivesse analisando se ela valia toda aquele estardalhaço.

-Você trouxe o meu irmão de volta. Duas vezes... –disse ela com um tom de voz estranho.

Gina não conseguia identificar se Nina achava aquilo uma coisa boa ou não. Resolveu ficar calada. A morena olhou para a barriga de Gina, já saliente, e passou a mão com carinho.

-É seu primeiro filho?

Gina balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

-E é de Harry?

O sorriso dela murchou.

-Bom, eu não sei. Sou casada e...

Ela se calou e Nina não parecia envergonhada por ter causado aquele constrangimento.

-Não pense que eu tenho nada contra você –disse Nina, percebendo o desconforto de Gina- Mas o Harry que você conhece, o bondoso e que se arrisca, não é o Harry que um dia eu conheci. Ele era um bom filho e um bom irmão sim, mas trouxe muito sofrimento para mim e para a minha mãe. Certas mágoas não se curam de um dia para o outro.

Na cabeça de Nina tudo aquilo era muito injusto. Onde esteve Harry quando homens entravam na sua casa para ameaçá-la? Onde esteve Harry quando sua mãe morreu e ela se casou com aquele traste? Por que salvar a ruiva se ele nunca se importou se ela estava bem?

-Vocês têm como fugir da cidade? Já sabe para onde vão?

Gina deu de ombros.

-Eu não sei de nada. Passei o último mês trancada num quarto de hóspedes e ontem estive dopada o dia inteiro. Tudo isso foi rápido demais para mim, eu ainda estou meio zonza.

As duas ficaram caladas por um tempo, então a comida chegou e Nina se ofereceu para ficar de companhia a Gina.

-Você prefere ter sido resgatada? –perguntou a morena, depois de um tempo- Digo, lá você tinha conforto.

Gina parou com a xícara no ar e olhou para Nina com espanto.

-É óbvio! Draco é um monstro! Eu teria morrido se continuasse naquela casa. Draco não se cansava de dizer que assim que a criança nascesse eu morreria, e que se a criança não nascesse loira, morreria ela também.

Era Nina quem parecia espantada. Não conseguia imaginar isso. Nunca perguntara para o irmão sobre a história dele e da ruiva, mas nunca pensara que fosse algo tão perigoso. Como alguém teria coragem de matar um bebê? Gina colocou sua mão sobre as mãos de Nina.

-Eu sei do passado dele e como isso afetou a sua família e sei muito bem que a dor fecha o coração. Mas dinheiro, conforto e luxo não significam nada. Eu vivi anos do lado de Draco e nunca tive um único momento de felicidade, e eu te garanto que mesmo que eu não conseguisse ser resgatada e morresse naquela casa, eu preferiria mil vezes morrer a ter mais uma vida inteira de luxo sem amor.

Nina se levantou e deu as costas a Gina.

-Onde estava o amor do meu irmão quando eu fiquei sozinha no mundo? Por que ele não veio me resgatar também?

Gina levantou-se e a fez encará-la nos olhos.

-Ele errou muito com você, eu sei. Mas eu não preciso tê-lo conhecido antes para ter certeza de que ele mudou. Só peço que você dê a ele a oportunidade de tentar consertar.

Nina olhou com tristeza para ela.

-Nada apaga o que eu passei.

-Eu também passei por coisas que você nem imagina. E eu não falo só do casamento e das tentativas de assassinato. Eu também tenho coisas horríveis no meu passado. Mas quando a gente em um motivo para recomeçar, a gente aprende a enfrentar a dor e ser mais forte que ela.

-Recomeçar? Vocês vão embora o mais rápido possível –disse ela, amarga- Que motivo eu tenho para recomeçar?

-Harry me disse que você tem uma filha, Natália.

-Tenho. Ela está dormindo no outro quarto.

-Pois então. Ela é o fruto dessa sua história triste, e não seria ela se tivesse sido de outro jeito. Mas hoje você não tem quem a maltrate e ainda tem sua filha. Quer motivo maior que esse?

Nina deu um sorriso.

-Eu só queria ter tido a oportunidade de ter uma família normal, e de dar uma família normal a ela. É ruim pensar no que a vida te tirou, se ela não deu muito em troca.

Gina tomou as mãos da cunhada entre as suas novamente.

-Eu não sei o que vai acontecer comigo daqui pra frente, nem sei para onde vou. Mas eu te prometo que aconteça o que acontecer, se ele não vier por conta própria (o que eu duvido muito) eu faço com que ele volte para te buscar e ir conosco. Você e Natália. –Gina riu- Eu sempre tive família grande e sempre me irritou viver naquela casa somente com Draco. Vou gostar de voltar a ter uma família maior de novo.

Nina pareceu confusa.

-Você não vai voltar a ver sua família?

Gina deu de ombros.

-Acho que não vai ser possível com Draco e Riddle à solta. Além de Rony, ninguém da minha família sabe de nada, e seria arriscado colocar mais gente nessa história.

Nina a olhava com curiosidade.

-E trair seu marido e entrar nessa história toda valeu à pena?

Gina deu um sorriso sincero e satisfeito.

-Só lamento Harry não ter aparecido antes.

Nina balançou a cabeça e olhou para o nada.

-Eu nunca amei ninguém nem nunca fui amada, então é difícil entender isso. É difícil entender porque Harry nos abandonou por causa daquela vagabunda e porque ele arrisca a pele dele por sua causa. Tudo isso me parece muito pouco real, mais uma fantasia dessas que a gente conta para criança dormir.

Gina até muito pouco tempo sabia o que era não amar e não ser amada, era realmente triste e amargo.

-Eu tive sorte. Harry me encontrou numa situação inusitada e mais situações inusitadas seguiram, mas eu sempre ouço dizer que o coração tem que estar aberto.

-É difícil ficar abrindo o coração enquanto você tem uma filha para sustentar.

Gina deu de ombros, sua família sempre fora rica e ela não sabia nada sobre passar necessidades. Mas sabia que o amor podia atingir a qualquer um, independente de classe social.

-Você é tão bonita –disse, acariciando o rosto dela- Seria muito mais se passasse a sorrir e parasse de lamentar o infortúnio passado. E as pessoas notam beleza, principalmente a interior.

E era verdade. Nina tinha os lábios vermelhos e volumosos, que realçavam sobre a pele clara. O cabelo, mesmo descuidado, era bonito e viçoso e ela tinha um corpo de fazer inveja, além do charme da família Potter: aquele par de esmeraldas no lugar dos olhos. Só o que lhe ofuscava era aquele olhar duro e amargo. Gina sorriu para ela e lhe deu um tapinha amigável nas costas.

-Harry era um vagabundo sem eira nem beira e que ainda por cima não era confiável. No entanto, vários amigos vieram ajudá-lo quando ele necessitou. Mas ele não conquistou a nenhum deles com dinheiro. Pense nisso.

Gina saiu do quarto para ver Rony, que já devia estar impaciente. Encontrou-o discutindo com Hermione por alguma coisa, mas o sorriso dele se iluminou quando a viu. Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, e para ela parecia irreal que estava livre e segura. Separou-se de Rony e olhou para todos na sala.

-Todos vocês vieram me salvar sem ao menos me conhecer. Arriscaram suas vidas para que Harry e eu pudéssemos conservar as nossas. Eu sou muito grata a todos vocês.

-E eu serei muito grato a você se me receber melhor da próxima vez –brincou Doyle.

Ela corou e riu meio sem graça. Murmurou um pedido de desculpas, mas ele fez um muxoxo com a mão, indicando que só fizera graça. Rony pôs-se a apresentar todos a ela, sendo que Richard ainda não havia chegado.

-Onde está Patric? –indagou o ruivo.

-Lá dentro –respondeu Adolfo, rindo- Com a irmã de Harry.

O riso de Adolfo lhe pareceu suspeito, mas ele resolveu não questionar mais. Gina, porém, não estava mais se preocupando com Nina, ela olhava atenta para a mulher a quem acabara de ser apresentada e que também a analisava. Parvati deu um sorriso ao qual Gina respondeu. Finalmente ela conhecia todas as mulheres da vida de Harry.

-Agora só falta o Harry voltar –suspirou ela, pensando em voz alta.

-Ele vai voltar –disse Parvati, não muito convicta- É o que ele sempre faz, deixar a todos preocupados e depois aparecer com a cara mais lavada do mundo. Você vai ver, ele vai entrar por esta porta sorrindo e fingindo nem entender nossa preocupação.

Gina achava difícil Harry entrar sorrindo quando havia dois inimigos dele soltos e poderosos porta afora, mas ainda assim tentou não transparecer sua preocupação.

-Ok, digamos que Harry volte em breve. Como vamos sair dessa cidade?

A sala ficou em silêncio e nesse momento entraram Nina e Patric, ele parecendo muito calmo, e ela com aquele mesmo olhar duro de sempre. Hermione parecia pensativa.

-Acho que você deveria partir agora, Gina. Há homens aqui que podem escoltá-la, e enquanto Riddle e Malfoy souberem que Harry está com um deles, haverá falhas no bloqueio à saída da cidade.

O silêncio que se seguiu era quase constrangedor. Todos olhavam para Hermione com espanto, e Gina a olhava quase com horror.

-Eles não esperam que vocês partam separadamente. Temos de agir surpreendendo-os –repetiu ela, ainda temerosa com a sugestão.

Os homens olharam todos para Gina, como se a um sinal dela todos estariam prontos para levá-la, mas ela balançava a cabeça veementemente.

-Nunca! –vociferou ela- Eu não sairei dessa cidade sem Harry!

-Mas, Gina...

-Não, Hermione! Não importa o que você fale sobre planos e estratégias, eu não vou fazer isso! –ela encarou a sala inteira- Não é porque eu estava sendo controlada antes que pretendo deixar que me controlem agora. Vocês até podem pensar que eu sou uma mulher indefesa, mas para os que se recusarem a me ver de outra forma, saibam de uma coisa: eu sou o trunfo dessa batalha. Se eu sair da cidade e eles pegarem Harry, ele morrerá na hora.

Hermione parecia considerar as palavras de Gina.

-Certo, você tem razão –a morena se levantou e se apoiou na janela, ficando de costas para todos- Bom, então temos que esperar Harry retornar para pensarmos em algo.

Ela ainda falava quando Richard entrou correndo assustado e ofegante na casa.

-Malfoy está morto...

Várias exclamações de espanto foram ouvidas, Gina parecia horrorizada.

-...e Harry está preso.

Houve aquele instante em que ninguém falou nada, mas então Gina falou determinada.

-Eu vou até lá.

-Não seja tola! O que você poderia fazer? –exclamou Benoit- Nós homens vamos pensar em alguma coisa!

Gina ficou duplamente ofendida: primeiro por não querer deixá-la agir, e segundo por duvidar dela porque era uma mulher.

-_Eu_ vou até lá –exclamou Parvati- Já negociei a liberdade dele uma vez, posso fazer isso de novo.

-E o que você espera? –debochou Adolfo- Que Riddle realmente vá querer você ao invés do maior desafeto da vida dele?

Mas Hermione parecia considerar.

-Não estamos falando de Riddle –disse ela, e toda a sala a olhou espantada- Riddle ainda não chegou lá, ou Harry não seria preso, seria morto. Talvez tenhamos uma chance dessa forma.

Ninguém falou nada, então Hermione dirigiu-se para a porta.

-As mulheres na carruagem e homens vão a cavalo por outros caminhos. Cheguem lá e fiquem preparados para agir. Só precisamos de um ou dois homens para conduzir a carruagem.

-Eu vou –ofereceu Nicolau, olhando para Amir ir junto com ele.

Hermione já estava pondo os pés na carruagem quando Rony a segurou pelo braço com firmeza.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?

-O que_ você_ pensa que está fazendo? –retrucou ela- Vamos, me solte, temos pouco tempo!

-Isso é arriscado, Hermione! Não se trata de uma disputa de sexos, vocês todas deviam ficar aqui!

-E a saia de qual de vocês distrairia os guardas? –ironizou.

Ele não respondeu nada e ela subiu, fechando a porta na cara dele.

-Vamos logo, Nicolau!

De dentro da carruagem as quatro mulheres não falavam nada, cada uma com seu pensamento. Hermione olhava para fora e tentava fazer seu coração acalmar. Rony havia acabado de demonstrar preocupação com ela, mas isso significaria alguma coisa? Estava tentando não se iludir, mas estava tão confusa. Já não tinha certeza se ia dar certo o seu perfeito plano em que os dois ficavam juntos. Bom, pelo menos tinha conseguido libertar Gina. Agora faltava Harry.

-Hermione, posso fazer uma pergunta? –indagou Gina.

A morena balançou a cabeça.

-Esse seu noivado é real?

Hermione deu de ombros.

-Acho que não.

Gina não perguntou mais nada, e Nina a olhou sem entender nada, mas então foi ela quem perguntou.

-O que você pensa em fazer quando chegarmos lá?

Ela deu de ombros novamente.

-Improvisar.

Parvati ajeitou-se na poltrona.

-Pois eu digo o que vamos fazer...

Estavam já bem perto da delegacia quando Parvati terminou de explicar seu plano. Ela colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e pediu que Nicolau parasse. Gina desceu sozinha.

A ruiva foi pisando firme e tentando controlar suas emoções enquanto caminhava. Entrou na delegacia e todos de imediato olharam para ela. Era uma mulher nobre, grávida, sozinha e desarrumada em local de homens, certamente uma figura inusitada. Um policial se aproximou polidamente.

-Há algo que eu possa fazer pela Sra.?

Ela parecia queimar de ódio quando respondeu ao policial.

-Sou a Sra. Malfoy e quero ver a cara do desgraçado que matou o meu marido.

Houve silêncio momentâneo em seguida a fala dela, então um outro policial se aproximou.

-Lamento, milady, mas não posso deixar que...

-_Eu quero vê-lo_! –gritou histérica- Quero ver a cara do maldito que me deixou viúva e que deixou órfão o meu filho!

Ela começou a chorar silenciosamente ainda bufando de ódio.

-Eu exijo! -rugiu.

Um terceiro policial se aproximou e tocou o seu ombro com delicadeza.

-Que fique bem claro que está é uma exceção, milady. Acompanhe-me.

Ela o seguiu em silêncio e imitando o mesmo olhar duro que sempre estava presente no rosto de Nina.

-Você não poderá demorar e eu ficarei por perto –disse ele.

Gina não respondeu nada. Ele abriu uma porta e entraram num corredor com diversas celas. Ela notou que alguma coisa não ia bem quando as expressões faciais dele começaram a mudar drasticamente. Olhou para todas as celas, mas não viu nem sinal de Harry.

-Eu não entendo... –exclamou o policial apontando para uma cela- Ele deveria estar aqui.

Mas a cela em questão estava vazia. Harry não estava mais ali.

--------------------------------

N/A: Ahá, atualizei, rápido! Rsrsr É, muito bom começar o ano cumprindo as promessas, rsrsrs Espero sinceramente q eu continue assim!rsrsr Se bem q a fic tá quase acabando, então dá até vontade d retardar o fim um pouquinho, rsrsr Mas eu não vou faer isso d propósito, fiquem calmos! rsrsrsr E só um comentário: já q o Draco prefiria estar morto a libertar a Gina, well desejo atendido! huahuahua Bom, se vc chegou até aki (olhe só, vc já chegou bem longe!) então seja uma alma caridosa e entra na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz!" e deixe uma resenha!!! Bjusss, Asuka

Michelle Granger: Ah, o Draco teve q dopar a Gina d novo, uai, ele num ia correr o risco d deixar ela soltinha pra sair correndo atrás do Harry! rsrsr E tipo q eu num mostrei a cena em q isso ocorreu não, foi tipo durante o dia, enquanto o Rony e a Mione tavam na estrada. Mas ele usou uma dose menor dessa vez...rs Resquícios d consciencia!rsrs Bom, mas d qualquer forma agora el já num faz nada! rsrsr Bjusss

Mai Amekan: Eu adooooro quando eu confundo os outros! huahua Nem era o Rony q tinha q correr rápido, era o próprio Draco, mas... rsrsr Hj ele não corre mais, huahuahuahua Bjusss

Aluada: Ah, mas esse resgate tá tô doido msm, então um trem a mais num ta fazendo muita diferença, huahuahua Mas vc nem precisva ter preocupado com o Rony, é o Harry q tá com a corda no pescoço! rsrsrsr Mas do jeito q ele é, ele sempre dá um jeito! rsrsr Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: Meo Deos, quantas possibilidades vc previu! huahuahua E pra vc ver, o Draco já não tava importando muito se a criança ia nascer bem ou não, bom, pelo menos agora ele pagou por tudo o q fez! rsrsr Mortinho da silva como vc pediu! rsrsr Só naum falo se ele morreu lentamente como vc queria, rsrsrs Bjusss

Rk-chan: Sobre a Hermione e o Benoit, eu tenho uma frase q eu não só adoro como acho muito verdadeira "quem não dá assistência abre espaço pra concorrência" huahuahua E é verdade! rsrsr Mas vamos ver se ela cede, né? hahuahuahua E tadinho do Doyle, levou a jarra na cara sem nem merecer, huahuhuaha Mas acontece...rsrs Bjusss

Ninha: O Harry sempre faz uma besteira, senão não seria ele! huahuhua Mas ele tb sempre consegue resolver d uma forma ou d outra depois, rsrsrs So q enquanto isso ele deixa metade d Londres em desespero, huahua Bjusss

Anaisa: Adoooro quando os outros entram em pâncio, rsrsr principalmente quando eu engano d propósito! hahuahua E se antes vc entrou em panio, fique agora confusa com ela! huahuahua Bjusss

Lu Martins: Ah, esse cap foi relativamente bom pra vc... Embora eu não tenha exatamente juntado o Harry e a Gina como vc pediu, pelo menos teve um beijinho ela tá livre e o Malfoy partiu dessa pra melhor! rsrsr Tá d bom tamanho por enquanto, né? rsrsr O fato do Harry ainda correr perigo é só mero detalhe...rs Bjusss

aNGeLa.xD: Ah, meu Deus, quantos elogios! rsrsrs Brigadinha, rsrsr eu me esforço muito pra agradar! rsrsr E olhe pelo lado bom,o Draco pode até ter dopado a Gina, mas foi pela última vez, huahuahua E pode deixar q eu não vou demorar mto pra atualizar um novo cap e acabar com a sua angustia! rsrssr Bjusss

Mone Potter: Meo Deos, vc acompanhava a fic da Floreio e Borroes! q legal, rsrsr ah mil anos num entro pra atualizar lá, huahuahuahua a preguiça é demais...rsrs q horror! rsrsr E o Draco agora nem pena da mais, pq a Gina já tá usando a morte dele pra tentar livrar o Harry, rsrsrsr Bom, cada um tem o fim q merece!rsrsr Bjusss

Isa Slytherin: Eu adooooro parar na melhor parte, rsrsrsr E nem é tanto d maldade, rsrsr mas assim é mais fácil começar o proximo e deixa todo mundo na expectativa! rsrsr Mas olha só: desejo atendido! huahuahua Draquinho mortinho d tudo! rsrsr E no atual momento sem direito a velório e enterro decente! rsrsrs Bjusss

Mirella Silveira: Bom, se vai dar certo essa fuga eu num sei, mas eu sei q eu acho muito divertido quando vc escrever "omg" huahuahuahua Não me pergunte pq, mas eu lembro da Janice do Friends, huahuahua Aí eu morrir, rsrsr Bjusss

Clara W. Potter: huahuahuahuahua Pode deixar q eu não contei pra ngm do seu ataque, rsrsrsr E pra passar o seu desespero eu atualizei rapidinho, mas daí a tirar eles do sufoco são outros 500...rsrsrsr Uma hora quem sabe! rsrsr Bjusss


	29. Desencontro, Encontro e Reencontro

**Capítulo 29- Desencontro, Encontro e Reencontro**

Harry perseguiu Draco por muitas ruas. Por mais que o loiro tivesse vantagem, ele conduzia uma carruagem inteira, o que não era tão ágil quanto Harry montado em um único cavalo. Algumas vezes chegou bem próximo do loiro, mas ele sempre derrubava obstáculos no caminho para atrapalhar Harry sempre que isso acontecia.

-Pare de correr, Malfoy! –gritou- Venha e resolva isso como um homem!

Draco olhou para trás e Harry viu uma faísca perigosa e maldosa no olhar dele. Assim como tinha feito uma vê, Draco virou a carruagem na direção de Harry e parou. O moreno parou também.

Harry olhou para os lados preocupado. Malfoy não havia sido tolo, e parou no meio de uma feira. As pessoas olhavam a cena assustadas. "Eu não posso deixar que ele fira alguém inocente" desesperou-se.

-Vamos, Potter! Eu estou aqui _parado_ –o loiro desceu da carruagem e pisou os pés no chão, já sacando sua pistola- Venha e resolva isso como um homem!

Harry também desceu do seu cavalo, mas hesitando em sacar a pistola ou não. Acabou sacando e a engatilhando, mas não faria nada se Draco não desse o primeiro passo. Cada um deu alguns passos na direção do outro, mas nenhum dos dois fazia nada. Harry estava esperando, tinha certeza de que Draco puxaria alguém para escudo no ultimo instante.

-O que pensa em fazer, Potter? Me matar para ficar com minha mulher? Acha que se fizer isso, você vai conseguir fugir de Riddle e da polícia?

De fato ainda não havia pensado nisso. Quando Nicolau mandou segui-lo, tudo que Harry tinha em mente era impedir que Draco chegasse até Riddle, mas não havia pensado muito sobre o que faria. Agora estava ali e não sabia o que fazer. Tinha uma arma apontada para Draco, mas somente porque ele lhe apontara uma arma primeiro, mas nem de longe pensava em atirar.

-Você é um tolo e um fraco, Potter –riu Draco.

O moreno ouviu a voz do rival e teve certeza de que ele atiraria naquele momento, e fechou os olhos quando ouviu o barulho do disparo. As pessoas gritaram muito e correram, e ele ficou em pé tremendo e esperando a dor chegar. Como nada acontecia, abriu os olhos.

Draco estava de joelhos no chão, olhando para o nada assustado e surpreso. Os olhos cinzentos dele se encontraram por um momento com os de Harry, e tudo que o moreno conseguiu enxergar naquele olhar foi confusão. Draco parecia saber que não fora Harry quem atirou nele, e não sabia de onde o tiro havia vindo.

Harry se aproximou de Draco para ver se podia fazer alguma coisa. O loiro lhe agarrou o colarinho com força e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Você nunca sairá dessa cidade, Potter. Riddle vai te pegar, e eu estarei lhe esperando no inferno para acertarmos as contas –Draco deu uma gargalhada louca- Até breve, Potter.

Draco caiu no chão com um baque surdo e Harry ficou ajoelhado vendo a mancha de sangue do inimigo aumentar a cada instante. Estava tão transtornado que não ouviu os passos firmes se aproximando dele. Ele só voltou a sai quando ouviu o barulho de uma arma sendo engatilhada e sentiu o cano dela na sua nunca.

-Solte a sua arma e se levante com as mãos acima da cabeça –rugiu uma voz.

"Idiota! Por que você não saiu correndo logo?" brigou consigo. Fez o que o policial mandou e ficou parado em pé. Foi imobilizado e algemado, mas ele não fez resistência enquanto lhe lavavam. Sentia-se um tolo. Estavam numa feira, com dezenas de pessoas ali, é claro que alguém chamaria a polícia! Por que ficara parado a espera de que lhe pegassem?

Assim que chegou o camburão que lhe levaria, ele abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se derrotado. Draco estava certo, iriam se encontrar em breve. Riddle controlava a polícia, já podia considerar-se morto.

-É, Draco, você tinha razão –suspirou em voz alta, jogado sozinho naquele cárcere ambulante- Nos desencontramos por pouco tempo.

Jogou a cabeça para trás sentindo tudo girar. Fim de jogo.

-------------------------------

_Ele se espreguiçou na cama sentindo-se satisfeito e ela aninhou-se no seu peito._

_-Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, Harry._

_O moreno sorriu e segurou o rosto dela com carinho, encarando os olhos castanhos dela._

_-Eu já te falei, vamos fugir!_

_A mulher se levantou e ficou envolta nos lençóis, andando pensativa de um lado para o outro. Cho parecia pensar._

_-Eu já pensei muito sobre isso, mais do que você imagina –ela parou de andar e o encarou resoluta- Tudo que eu mais quero é ficar com você, mas se fugirmos só com as jóias que eu tenho, em pouco tempo vamos morrer de fome. Não, assim não dá!_

_Ela se sentou de costas na beirada da cama, ele se aproximou e beijou o ombro dela com carinho._

_-Mas então como vamos fazer?_

_Ela sorriu como se só estivesse esperando ele perguntar._

_-Eu tive uma idéia –animou-se ela- Eu tenho um amigo, você vai gostar dele, e acho que ele pode nos ajudar. O nome dele é Tom Riddle._

Harry foi largado numa cela vazia por dois policiais troncudos. Achou que os dois entrariam para dar umas boas porradas nele, mas eles o deixaram em paz. Agora sim estava morto. Era só uma questão de minutos. Sempre conseguira se safar, sempre tivera ajuda, mas agora não tinha mesmo como escapar.

Ele tremia muito e olhava para todos os lados, esperando que a qualquer momento um buraco na parede ou qualquer coisa assim fosse aparecer, mas sabia que isso era ilusão. A última doce ilusão. Fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em coisas alegres que fizessem com que tivesse valido à pena viver, mas a única coisa que vinha em sua cabeça era Cho. Era tudo culpa dela.

_Harry sentou-se na mesa do carteado e olhou para o homem mais bem vestido da mesa, que distribuía as cartas com um sorriso simpático no rosto. Cho o abraçou por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

_-É ele. Vocês podem conversar depois dessa rodada._

_Riddle o olhou e sorriu levantando seu copo de uísque e fez sinal ao garçom para que servisse Harry. Não conversaram ao final daquela rodada nem da próxima, só depois de várias rodadas de cartas e uísque que os dois finalmente sentaram afastados num canto. Para Harry, aquele homem era... Fascinante. Ele não perdera nenhuma rodada, esvaziando as mãos de todos da mesa e ainda mantendo aquele sorriso engraçado._

_-Então... Harry? É esse mesmo o seu nome, não é?_

_Ele assentiu a cabeça e estendeu as mãos para cumprimentar o homem._

_-Pois bem, Harry. Cho me disse que você gostaria de trabalhar comigo. Fico muito satisfeito com isso._

_Harry só concordava com cabeça, aquele momento era estranho e divertido. Aliás, ainda nem sabia como isso ajudaria a sua fuga, mas tinha certeza de que Riddle poderia ajudá-lo._

_-Você deve estar pensando "como faremos isso"? Bom, você não precisa fazer nada. Só precisa guardar em segurança uma encomenda que estou esperando._

_-Essa encomenda... –interrompeu Harry assustado- É roubada?_

_Riddle deu uma gargalhada e colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry de modo paternal._

_-Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Gaste seus pensamentos imaginando o que vai fazer com o pagamento que vai receber –ele olhou para Cho que estava no outro canto da sala- Não vá desperdiçar sua chance de ficar com aquela mocinha ali._

É, o conselho de Riddle parecia um bom conselho. O de Cho também. Mas por que diabos ele não ouviu a sua intuição de que aquilo _não_ ia dar certo? Toda essa história começara há oito anos e finalmente ia terminar. Abaixou a cabeça tentando conter as lágrimas, pelo menos Gina estava livre. Draco Malfoy não existia mais. Ela poderia reconstruir sua vida. Se vivera até hoje para libertar uma pessoa tão doce e frágil, bom, podia pensar que viver tinha valido à pena.

-E eu nem vou conhecer o meu filho... –lamentou em voz alta, já sem controlar as lágrimas.

-Ah, a paternidade... –suspirou alguém ao seu lado- É algo que eu lamento não conhecer.

Harry levantou a cabeça assustado, por um instante pensando que Riddle havia entrado em sua cela sem que ele percebesse. Mas não era Riddle. Bem no canto da cela estava um velhinho com um vestido verde e chapéu pontiagudo. Ele tinha uma longa barba branca, um nariz torto e usava óculos meia-lua. Harry olhou para todos os lados assustado. Não vira os guardas trazer ninguém, e podia ter certeza de que quando fora jogado na cela, esta estava vazia.

-O quê é você? –espantou-se ele, não se importando em parecer rude.

O velho riu e estendeu a mão.

-Alvo Dumbledore, a seu dispor.

Mas a mão de Dumbledore ficou parada no ar. Harry ainda o olhava assustado e agora tocava as grades da cela, verificando se nenhuma delas estava bamba ou solta.

-Como você entrou aqui?

Dumbledore exibia um sorriso sereno.

-Eu aparatei, é claro.

Ah sim, claro, tudo bem. Ele tinha aparatado, só isso. Mas o que diabos aquilo significava?

-Como você entrou? –repetiu Harry, pasmo- Tem como eu sair por lá?

Harry se agachou e começou a conferir o chão. Será que tinha algum túnel escondido ali?

-Eu já disse, Sr. Potter, eu aparatei. Não tem nenhum túnel ou grade solta nesta cela.

Harry parou e o olhou com pavor, afastando-se dele ao máximo.

-Como sabe meu nome? Veio para me matar?

Dumbledore riu e Harry voltou a tremer, mas o velho fez um muxoxo com a mão.

-Certamente que não vim te matar. Vim lhe ajudar.

Ah, até que enfim uma luz. Mas ainda uma luz difusa.

-Ajudar como? E por quê?

-Bom, eu tenho alguns interesses nessa sua história Sr. Potter.

-Como sabe meu nome? O que sabe de mim?

-Eu sei muito mais que o seu nome. Acompanho o caso Riddle há exatos oito anos por motivos meus e creio que você é uma peça mais que fundamental nele.

Um aliado, hã? Muito bom, ainda mais agora.

-Como vai me tirar daqui?

-Ora, se você segurar meu braço creio que podemos desaparatar.

Harry ficou parado olhando o homem abismado e se sentindo imensamente tolo. Analisou a roupa estranha dele mais uma vez e não pôde deixar de perguntar novamente:

-O que é você?

-Um bruxo, naturalmente.

Harry ficou calado por um instante, depois deu uma sonora gargalhada. Céus, ele precisava desesperadamente sair dali e estava perdendo seu precioso tempo com um louco. Não, isso não podia ser pior.

-E você vai me dizer que Tom Riddle também é um bruxo, certo? –debochou.

Mas Dumbledore não se ofendia com nada. Continuava com aquele sorriso divertido no rosto.

-É claro que não. Tom Riddle é um aborto.

-Eu gostaria mesmo que tivesse sido... –suspirou o moreno.

O que não dava nesse momento para que a mãe de Riddle o tivesse matado enquanto um feto. Mas esse seu doce pensamento foi quebrado pela risada de Dumbledore.

-Quero dizer que Riddle veio de uma família bruxa, porém não tem sangue mágico.

Harry encarava o velho totalmente desacreditado. Por que aquele homem se dava ao trabalho de continuar falando? Mas a grande questão era: por que continuava ouvindo? Dumbledore começou a andar pela cela lentamente enquanto continuava a falar.

-Você não entende o preconceito que existe no mundo mágico contra alguém que nasce sem magia. Ainda mais se essa pessoa vem de uma família mágica importante. Riddle teve uma vida difícil enquanto tentou se enquadrar na sociedade mágica, até que ele resolveu tentar ser grande no único lugar onde não o discriminariam: entre os trouxas.

Era impressão sua ou aquele velho barbudo e meio louco acabara de chamá-lo de trouxa? Se não fosse pelo fato de não gostar de violência, teria lhe dado um belo soco.

-Trouxa é como chamamos quem não possui sangue mágico –explicou ele.

Harry ainda olhava desolado. Sua grande última salvação era uma tolice.

-Certo, e por que você quer me ajudar? –perguntou incrédulo.

-Como eu disse, tenho interesses próprios nessa história. Eu quero o mesmo que todos querem nessa historia, Sr. Potter: a encomenda que você recebeu. Você há de lembrar que Riddle antes era famoso por se interessar por objetos estranhos e sem valor. Só o que os outros não sabiam era que tudo aquilo eram objetos mágicos. O objeto que você recebeu era particularmente especial e eu o quero de volta.

Ah não, essa história de novo não!

-_Eu-não-roubei-nada_! –disse entre dentes e furioso.

-Sei que não, foi a Srta. Chang. Mas eu tenho razões para acreditar que ela ainda precisa de você, ou que talvez isto ainda esteja com você, portanto estou aqui.

Harry andava a passos duro pela cela. Certo, o homem podia parecer louco, mas de toda forma parecia bem seguro de tudo que falava. Bom, ainda não ia acreditar nessa história de magia, mas... Havia uma parte que para ele era conveniente acreditar.

-Só uma coisa: se você é um bruxo, se queria isso de volta e se achava que eu era importante para isso, por que não mexeu com sua varinha e fez tudo resolver?

Dumbledore riu.

-As coisas podem não ser tão simples quanto o revirar de uma varinha, Sr. Potter. Bruxos até são mais fáceis de achar porque eles deixam um rastro de magia por onde passam. Mas um trouxa boêmio como você não seria muito fácil e eu tenho muitas obrigações. De toda forma, eu sabia que você ia voltar um dia, por isso esperei. Só lamento que as circunstâncias que te trouxeram de volta não foram as mais felizes, mas pelo menos um inimigo a menos. Resolvendo este problema com Riddle você está livre.

Harry franziu o cenho. Era impressão sua ou o velhote estava insinuando que ele tinha matado Draco?

-Eu não matei ninguém –rugiu.

-Sei disso. Eu peço perdão, mas eu já li a sua mente. Você sabe, eu tinha que verificar se você, de fato, não sabia onde estava o artefato. Me desculpe.

Harry deu uma nova gargalhada e começou a se desesperar novamente. Bom, talvez a sua ajuda fosse mesmo uma furada.

-Ah, você já leu a minha mente... –ironizou- Ok, então talvez você saiba em que número eu estou pensando.

-Naturalmente. 299, 23, 177...

O moreno arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás. É óbvio que ele não acreditava em bruxos, não é? Ele puxou pela memória para ver se não havia bebido ou fumado alguma coisa nas últimas 24 horas, mas fazia tempos que não bebia de verdade. Piscou os olhos muitas vezes para ter certeza de que aquilo tinha acontecido. Tinha?

Dumbledore puxou uma varinha e, ao mexer sua varinha, fez as grades todas desaparecerem. Harry ficou estupefato, olhando das grades (ou da falta delas) para Dumbledore. Aproximou-se e conferiu: nada impedia a sua saída.Quis gritar, mas se fizesse isso os guardas viriam e lhe colocariam em outra cela. Olhou para Dumbledore tentando segurar suas pernas bambas.

-Mas não é assim que vamos sair –disse o velho reconstituindo as grades e estendendo o seu braço- Vamos?

Harry, ainda tremendo, encostou e segurou firme no braço de Dumbledore, sem saber o que esperar. A sensação que veio em seguida quase lhe deu a certeza de que o homem estava ali a serviço de Riddle para lhe matar devido ao fato de parecer estar sendo puxado de dentro e sendo revirado. Assim que respirou novamente e botou os pés no chão, zangou-se:

-O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

Mas Dumbledore sorria sereno.

-Vamos, Harry, olhe ao seu redor.

E ele o fez. Estava no telhado de uma casa em frente à delegacia. Estava livre. Por um instante ele ficou saboreando a liberdade. Não acreditava que tinha se safado mais uma vez. Ele começou a rir, rir, rir descontroladamente. Somente quando serenou é que perguntou a Dumbledore:

-Por que não nos levou para mais longe?

-Porque não é disso que precisamos. É chegado a hora de você escolher entre o certo e o fácil, Harry. Você pode pegar sua linda mulher e fugir, mas agora Riddle já tem uma pista sua para ir atrás. Até quando vai passar por cima dessa história?

Ele ainda não havia respondido quando uma carruagem parou a uma quadra da delegacia e de dentro desceu Gina. Ela caminhava a passos duros e tinha uma expressão firme e resignada no rosto. Olhou com mais atenção e viu que a delegacia estava sendo cercada por seus amigos. Tinham vindo resgatá-lo.

-Isso não envolve mais só a mim... –respondeu a Dumbledore- Olhe quantas vidas eu posso colocar em perigo.

-Correção: quantas vidas você _já_ colocou em perigo, Harry. Mesmo se você fugir, não pense que Riddle os perdoará. Você só tem um jeito de garantir a sua liberdade total e a dos que você ama. E esse jeito é enfrentando e derrotando Riddle.

As pernas dele voltaram a tremer.

-Eu tenho que matá-lo? –assustou-se.

O velho deu uma boa gargalhada e colocou a mão no ombro do moreno com carinho.

-Você me ajudar a prendê-lo já é o suficiente.

Harry retirou a mão de Dumbledore e o olhou com impaciência.

-Ora, faça-me o favor, ele controla a polícia! Nunca será preso!

-Eu receio que Tom Riddle nunca vá pagar pelos crimes que cometeu na sociedade trouxa, Harry. Mas para chegar até onde chegou ele cometeu uma série de crimes bruxos também, e no nosso mundo, ele pode ser preso sem dificuldade alguma.

-E por que então você não o prende? –esganiçou Harry, puxando seus cabelos.

-Porque eu não tenho provas, só por isso. Aliás, minto: porque eu não tenho provas nem quem acredite em mim e resolva abrir um inquérito para investigar. Você vê, parece ridículo aos olhos de um bruxo que um aborto, alguém sem um pingo de mágica no sangue, possa ter enganado vários bruxos e roubado algo de tamanho valor.

Harry ficou em silêncio olhando para a porta da delegacia por onde Gina entrara e até então não saíra.

-Aliás, devo confessar que essa história é realmente impressionante –comentou Dumbledore, com um leve tom de fascinação.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Quero dizer que nunca em toda história bruxa eu ouvi falar em abortos que manipulam bruxos e conseguem tal façanha. É realmente admirável. Lamentável também devido aos objetivos infelizes, mas ainda assim admirável.

Harry o encarava confuso.

-Abortos?

-Sim, abortos. Tom Riddle e Cho Chang, posteriormente Cho Duprat. Ambos nascidos em famílias bruxas de certo prestígio e sem uma única gota de sangue mágico nas veias. Você vê então o que a obstinação pelo poder e status podem fazer com uma pessoa. Ambos souberam reproduzir efeitos de encantamentos mágicos para atingir seus objetivos.

Para Harry aquilo tudo se tornava mais incompreensível e pior a cada instante. Se não tivesse visto as grades desaparecerem na sua frente e se não estivesse fora da cadeia, já teria deixado toda essa história de magia de lado, pegado Gina e dado no pé.

-Como assim "reproduzir efeito de encantamentos"?

Dumbledore respirou fundo e mexeu sua varinha, fazendo aparecer cadeiras confortáveis para os dois. Aparentemente cansara de contar histórias em pé.

-Existe um encanto chamado _Imperius_. É uma maldição, um encanto de magia negra, proibido pelo Ministério. Essa magia faz, desde que bem lançada, que uma pessoa atenda aos seus comandos. Qualquer comando. Se você ordenar que a pessoa mate outra, pule de um abismo ou enfrente um dragão, a pessoa o fará. Já vocês trouxas têm algo chamado_hipnose_, que foi desenvolvido para fins menos escusos e não tem tanto poder, mas que pode render alguma coisa, desde que a pessoa hipnotize a outra de modo eficiente. Tom Riddle e Cho Chang começaram por aí. Eu inclusive gostaria de saber se eles já eram mancomunados antes de começar tudo ou se aliaram por terem a mesma brilhante idéia. Bom, mas o fato é que eles utilizaram a hipnose para fundar as bases do que seria a ascensão deles.

Harry observou Gina sair abismada da cadeia. Ela parecia muito pálida, certamente deveria estar imaginando que Riddle o pegara. Olhou para Dumbledore, mas o simples olhar do homem lhe dizia que não poderia descer para se comunicar com ela. Resolveu retomar a história.

-Como eles fizeram isso?

-De modos diferentes, cada um com seu ponto forte. Riddle era muito inteligente para elaborar planos e estratégias, mas para isso precisaria ter conhecimento sobre onde estava pisando. Então ele hipnotizava pessoas importantes e roubava informações confidenciais. Já Cho resolveu usar seu charme feminino hipnotizando um homem para que lhe conseguisse um estoque muito grande e potente de Poção do Amor. O suficiente para que ela fisgasse um alto aristocrata trouxa e o mantivesse apaixonado por todos os seis meses de noivado. Depois de casada e infiltrada na alta sociedade trouxa, parou de dar a poção para que o marido, certamente arrependido de ter casado com uma plebéia desconhecida, lhe deixasse em paz para que ela tocasse em frente os seus planos dela.

-E quais eram os planos dela? –perguntou, temendo a resposta.

-É esse ponto que me intriga –suspirou Dumbledore- Riddle podia até não ter conhecido Cho antes de você entrar na história, mas ela certamente já o conhecia. Eu também não sei se em algum tempo Riddle soube que ela também era um aborto ou se aliou-se a ela justamente por esse fato. Mas depois de todos esses anos investigando esse caso, eu estou certo de que o plano dela era ludibriar Riddle, e tomar para si a grande conquista dele. Mais uma vez a idéia dela, assim como no casamento, era de passar por cima de quem já estivesse no alto, ao invés de subir por conta própria.

Harry parecia ter levado um soco na boca do estômago. Durante anos a fio remoeu sua história com Cho na cabeça, e sempre chegara à conclusão de que, pelo menos por algum tempo, ela lhe amara. Afinal, nunca fizera sentido para ele que ela, rica e bem casada, quisesse se prostituir. Sempre pensara que ela fora para o cabaré de Madame Rouge atrás de algum amor que não encontrara em casa. Descobria agora que ela fora atrás de Riddle. Ele ficou calado olhando para o nada, então percebeu seus amigos dando voltas para chegarem até a carruagem. Somente Adolfo se aproximou diretamente, e saiu de perto tão pálido quanto Gina saíra da delegacia.

-É irônico –retomou Dumbledore com um riso divertido- Riddle acredita que você é o responsável pelo fiasco do plano dele, quando na verdade é a Srta. Chang. E se pensarmos assim, ele esteve esses anos todos correndo atrás do homem errado. Sua cabeça está pendurada a troco de nada.

Harry novamente teve vontade de socá-lo, mas estava tão desanimado que a vontade passou no mesmo instante em que veio. Ele apenas suspirou e falou:

-Acho que tudo isso significa que Riddle não sabia que Cho era um aborto, ou teria suspeitado e culpado ela e não eu. Principalmente depois que ela desapareceu, pois isso confirmaria uma traição dela.

-Talvez. Mas ela fugiria de qualquer jeito se estivesse com medo e ele saberia disso, Riddle enxerga longe as fraquezas dos outros. E se ele pensasse ainda que ela estava fugindo para se encontrar com você em algum lugar... –ele suspirou- Bom, eu já criei diversas hipóteses sobre isso, mas como esse é somente um fato secundário, eu parei de gastar meus esforços inutilmente para me concentrar no que é realmente importante.

-Certo. E o que seria isso?

-O óbvio. Reaver o artefato e prender Riddle para sempre.

-E como eu posso ajudar você a fazer isso?

Dumbledore lhe encarou sério com o par de olhos azuis.

-Primeiramente: indo ao encontro de Cho.

Harry sustentou o olhar por um tempo, mas então deu um sorriso amarelo. Aquilo era uma brincadeira? Mas Dumbledore continuava sério.

-Como eu poderia fazer isso? –afligiu-se ele- Ela fugiu há anos sabe-se lá para onde!

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça com um sorriso enigmático e ficou calado olhando pra a delegacia. Harry passou a olhar para o mesmo lugar com avidez. Não, ela não ia aparecer ali. Não era possível.

-Porque ela viria? –riu desesperado consigo. Sempre quis tanto saber onde ela se escondia que para ele era impossível que ela viria atrás dele.

-Eu já lhe disse, Harry. De alguma forma, e eu até suspeito como, ela ainda precisa de você. Acho que ela nunca pensou que você conseguiria fugir de Riddle, por isso arriscou-se a lhe usar. Ela pensou ser o plano perfeito, entende? Ela ficaria com o objeto e você seria culpado e punido. Só que o plano não saiu como ela queria.

O coração de Harry batia muito acelerado ante a perspectiva de revê-la. Tinha tanto que queria jogar na cara dela. Antes tinha muitas perguntas, mas como elas acabavam de ser respondidas, só lhe restava a imensa vontade de xingá-la e, quem sabe, esbofeteá-la até sangrar. Nunca levantara a mão para uma mulher, e inclusive defendera muitas que não mereciam, mas... Era demais para ele.

Continuou olhando atento e nem se importou quando carruagem que Gina estava e todos os seus amigos partiram. Melhor assim. Riddle ia chegar a qualquer momento, e ele podia já saber sobre todos eles. Mas o que martelava na sua cabeça era: como ia conseguir descer e ir atrás de Cho se Riddle chegasse logo?

-Ela não seria idiota de vir... –resmungou ele depois de minutos esperando.

-Pois lá está ela –apontou Dumbledore.

Com olhos impacientes ele buscou a figura já muito conhecida na direção em que ele havia apontado. Mas lá não estava Cho. De fato até havia uma mulher parecendo espreitar escondida, mas nem de longe era parecia com ela. Cho tinha os cabelos negros e lisos, traços orientais e a pele muito branca. A mulher, apesar de branca, tinha os cabelos louros e ondulados. Harry olhou confuso para Dumbledore.

-Onde?

-Aquela mesma que você está vendo –riu ele- Ela tem vivido com essa aparência desde que você se foi. Existe um mercado não muito confiável que vende objetos, serviços e cursos instantâneos para abortos prometendo que eles poderão fazer mágica. É tudo falcatrua, claro, a mágica está nos objetos, e não nos abortos. Um trouxa que pegasse um objeto desse tipo também poderia "fazer" algumas poucas coisas, porque na verdade o objeto já está programado para fazer determinadas tarefas. Ou ela usou um objeto desse para se transfigurar, ou então usou o seu velho truque da hipnose para fazer com que algum bruxo a transfigurasse. Em todo caso, tenho certeza de que ela não usou a poção Polissuco.

Não lhe interessava saber o que era a poção Polissuco, ali na sua frente estava Cho. Bem diferente do que ele se lembrava, mas mesmo assim era ela. Seu coração batia descompassado e ele suava frio. Nunca pensou que esse momento fosse acontecer.

-Vamos lá antes que Riddle chegue –disse Dumbledore- Ele está muito perto agora. Vamos descobrir o que ela fez com o artefato.

-Dane-se o artefato! –estourou Harry. Droga, ali estava a história da sua vida. E nem somente da sua, ali estava uma história que também atingira sua mãe e irmã de um modo que ele nunca teria desejado. Não sabia o que fazer nem o que falar com ela e, para falar a verdade, sentia ciúmes dessa coisa que lhe roubara tanto- Afinal, que droga de artefato era esse?

Dumbledore ficou calado, como se medisse as palavras. Franziu o cenho e olhou para o nada, fato que só aumentou a impaciência de Harry.

-Algo que tanto ela como Riddle acreditavam que lhes daria magia. A magia que objetos pilantras prometiam e não cumpriam. Era algo que ambos acreditavam que lhe tornariam bruxos.

-E tornaria mesmo? –assustou-se Harry.

Dumbledore não respondeu, apenas ofereceu o seu braço novamente. Harry deu de ombros e segurou firme no mago, mesmo sabendo a sensação ruim que viria a seguir. Fosse como fosse, ele havia esperado tempo demais por esse momento.

Desaparataram numa esquina próxima a que Cho estava. Dumbledore tocou o seu ombro.

-Vá e a convide para um passeio de carruagem. Aposto que ela não rejeitará.

-Que carruagem? Você não tem uma carruagem!

Dumbledore deu novamente um riso enigmático e tocou o que parecia ser um apito, porém nenhum som saiu.

-Mas o qu...

A fala de Harry foi cortada quando ele viu se aproximar uma carruagem que não tinha cavalos puxando. Certo, ele estava vendo uma carruagem que se movia sem cavalos. Gostava cada vez menos desse mundo bruxo.

-Você não pode vê-los porque não possui sangue mágico –disse Dumbledore- E mesmo se tivesse, só os veria se tivesse visto a morte.

Tentando não pensar no que veria ou não, subiu na carruagem (com um medo ridículo de cair) e fechou a porta. A carruagem andou realmente muito pouco antes de parar em frente à mulher loira. Harry abriu a porta e a encarou.

Apesar da mudança no cabelo e de algumas modificações no rosto, agora ele via que realmente era ela. Os mesmos olhos de sempre. Ela o encarou com choque quando ele sorriu e estendeu sua mão.

-Gostaria de dar uma voltinha comigo, Srta. Chang?

---------------------

N/A: Hello, people!!! Mais um cap e rapidinho! rsrsr Eu só lamento porque agora sim a fic já está entrando em clima de despedida. Se isso fosse novela da globo já estaria aparecendo a vinheta "Absinto- últimos capítulos", rsrsr Well, é a vida!rsrsr Mas agora você pode me animar, sendo uma boa pessoa, deixando uma resenha e entrando da campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz"! Se você ainda não fez, está quase perdendo a sua chance de fazer! Rsrsr Bjusss

N/A2: Só nesse cap as resenhas não estão todas respondidas na ordem em q foram feitas, rsrsrs Eu me atrapalhei um pouquinho, rsrsr Mas respondi todo mundo, podem conferir! huhuahuahua

Isa Slytherin: Bom, pelo menos por enquanto não tem ngm mto interessado em fazer um velório pro Draco, rsrsr Mas não acho q ele vá ser comido pelos abutres, msmq mereça!!!rsrsr Mas olha só, vc arrancou seus cabelos a toa, pq o Harry tava são e salvo, embora um pouquinho confuso, hehe Bjusss

Mone Potter: Ah, eu sempre adoro parar na melhor parte, rsrsr e é mais divertido qundo os outros ainda reclamam! huahuahuahua Bom, o cap 29 veio rápido, vamos ver agora o 30, rsrsr q vem com Harry e Cho!!!rsrsr Bjsss

Aluada: Nananinanão, ele não foi raptado pelo Riddle. Aliás, ele nem foi raptado, pq foi com o Dumbledore d livre e espontanea vontade (embora meio asusstado, tadinho) rsrsrs Calma aí sua aflição!rsrsr Bjusss

Mai Amekan: Ahá, adoooooro confundir!!!rsrsr Mas eu desconfundi rapidinho, então nem sou má!!!rsrsr Eu só não posso falar q ele foi exatamente salvo, pq o Dumbledore tá mandando ele de volta pra cova dos leõs, maaaaas... rsrsrsr Bjusss

Aeris Lux: Nome divertido o seu! rsrsr Q bom q vc gosta assim da fic, fico super feliz! rsrsrs E olha só, eu nem deixei vc na expectativa por muito tempo! rsrsr D vez em quando eu tenho surtos bonzinhos, rsrsr Bjusss

eikeX: Sim, o Draco se foi msm!!!rsrsr Ele não ressucitará ou coisa assim, chega desse loiro na fic, ele já aprontou tudo q podia e q num podia!!!rsrsr Vamos agora pro segundo inimigo, q mal teve suas aparições, heeh Bjusss

Lanni Lu: Ah, nem Riddle nem fuga, eis q surge o Dumbledore nessa história pra dar uma reviravolta! rsrsr Tava doida pra ele entrar logo, como demorou!!!rsrsr Bjusss

aNGeLa.xD: Quanta aflição, rsrsrsr E por nada, tadinha, pq o Harry já tava são e salvo olhando tudo d camarote, huahuahuahua Bom, são e salvo e só um aexpressão pq ainda num é bem assim, maaaas. Já é alguma coisa! rsrsr Bjusss

Paty Black: Ok, eu respondo o q vc quiser (bom, nem tanto), mas sem essa história de puxar a autora e balançar! huahuahuahuahua E olha só, o Dumbledore acaba d falar q Imperius é uma magia má e vai lá vc e usa, huahuahuahu Daki a pouco eu boto ele pra correr atrás d vc tb!!!rsrrs Mentira, faço isso naum! rsrssrBjusss

Mari Dias: Ow, nem me fale q tá acabando! Eu ainda não sei o q fazer da minha vida quando essa história acabar!!!rsrrs Faz tanto tempo q eu me dedico d corpo e alma nela, q é mto triste! rsrsr Bom, mas pelo menos boa parte dos meus mistérios finalmente foram revelados!!!rsrsrsr Bjusss

Bruni Chan: Ah, mas diz q nem teria tanta graça se vc num ficasse louca ao final d cada cap???rsrsr E olha q eu fui boazinha, dei um milhão d respostas nesse cap!!rsrsr Agora e aguardar o reencontro com a cho pra ver no q dá!!!rsrsrrs Bjusss

Lu Martins: Rapida como uma flecha again!!!rsrsr E embora esse cap não tenha tido tanta ação quanto o anterior, acho q foi uma boa dose d emoção d qualquer forma!!!rsrsr Pelo menos pro Harry foi o bastante!!! rsrsr E eu de quebra respondi várias das suas perguntas, hehe E não se recrimine por não ter visto os caps antes, eu me esforcei na rapidez, rsrsrrs A culpa não foi sua! rsrsr Bjusss

alyson1weasley1riddle: Só uma pergunta: vc ficou com raiva da Nina??? Tadinha, acho q ela é o personagem q mais sofreu nessa história toda, msm q a Gina tenha passado o pão q o diabo amassou, pelo menos ela tinha um lindo moreno d olhos verdes a amando! rsrsr Mas eu dou um jeito em tudo!rsrsrsr Só q o Rony eu ainda não conto se vai perder a mione ou não! hahuahuahuahua malvada E olha só, vc acertou! rsrsr Eis q a Cho aparece pra dar mais algumas respostinhas báaaasicas!rsrsr Bjusss

Patty Potter Hard: Bom, o Draco já se ferrou, mas ainda tem toda uma série d pendencias pro Harry resolver, né???rss Num dá pra ser feliz pra sempre com um assassino no seu pé, huahuahuahua Bjusss

Clara W. Potter: E num é q vc acertou???/rsrsr Cara, eu fico indignada quando eu tento fazer uma surpresa e alguém descobre antes! huahuahuahua Bom, e vc é a prova viva d q não custa tentar, rsrsr o seu palpite acertou na mosca! rsrsrs E continuarei guardado segredo sobre ataques, rsrsrsr Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: Minha vez d dizer "Oh my God!" huahuahuahuahua Isso é q e uma mega resenha!!!rsrsr Morri d rir dos seus comentários...rsrs E só a título de curiosidade, eu imagino o Nicolau bem bonito sim, um moreno galante. Mas só uma coisa: ele é GAY!!! Gay e casado!!! rsrsr Vc não percebeu????rsrsr Mas não fica assim, ainda aparecerão outros, huahuahuahua Bom, mas pra salvar o dia, pelo menos o Harry não foi pego pelo Riddle! rsrsrsr Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Nossa, quantas perguntas!!!rsrssr Bom, a amioria delas foram respondidas nese cap msm, só a morte do Draco q continua meio obscura, mas em todo caso é como o Dumbledore disse... Um a menos! huahuahuahuahua E se nao foi o Harry quem matou, ele é q num vai reclamar da situação! rsrsrsr Bjusss

Ninha: E mais uma atualização rapida!!!rsrsr Esse foi um cap gostoso d escrever, pq eu já num aguentava mais esses segredos, huahuahuahua Bom, já respondi algumas das sus perguntas, agora é esperar pra ver o q esse reencontro com a Cho vai render!rsrsr Bjusss

Isabella: Sem infartes, please!!! rsrsrsr O Harry está bem, pelo menos por enquanto!!!rsrsrsr E atualização rapidinha tb, pra vc naum poder reclamar!rsrrs Bjusss

Anaisa: Insiprou e expirou o sufiente???rsrssr Olha, valeu a pena não se desesperar, rsrsr nem era tão grave assim! rsrsr E de quebra vc (e o Harry, é claro) ainda receberam diveras respostas interessantes!!!rsrsrs Bjusss


	30. Discutindo Relação

**Capítulo 30- Discutindo relação**

Com as mãos trêmulas, ele abriu a porta da carruagem e viu perfeitamente o momento em que as pupilas dela se estreitaram para vê-lo melhor, como se seus olhos não acreditassem no que viam. Harry deu um sorriso irônico e lhe estendeu a mão com suavidade.

-Gostaria de dar uma voltinha comigo, Srta. Chang?

Cho o encarava totalmente pálida e incrédula, olhando da mão dele para o seu rosto.

-Harry...?

-Vai me deixar esperando mais uma vez, Cho? Ou está esperando que Riddle chegue para se juntar a nós?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e aceitou a mão dele, entrando na carruagem e se sentando de frente para ele. Olhou a carruagem com cuidado e deu uma espiada desconfiada para fora da janela.

-Essa carruagem... –começou ela, mas ele lhe interrompeu.

-É o de menos. O importante aqui somos nós.

Cho deu um sorriso forçado e o analisou com olhos estreitos. Harry fazia o mesmo. À medida que ela passava os olhos sobre ele um sorriso enigmático ia despontando nos lábios dela.

-O tempo lhe fez bem, Harry.

-Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo.

Um leve espanto tomou conta do rosto dela brevemente, mas ela não deixou de sorrir. Ao contrário, a resposta pareceu diverti-la, como se Harry tivesse apenas querendo jogar com ela. Mas apesar da louca vontade de feri-la e magoá-la, ele não havia dito aquilo para agredi-la. Da ultima vez que se viram, Harry era um jovem que apenas começava a abrir os olhos para a vida, e ela já era uma mulher feita. Havia uma diferença de idade entre eles e o tempo havia deixado suas marcas. Além disso, Harry passara os últimos oito anos vivendo somente de alegrias fugazes, mas intensas, e o rosto dela demonstrava que todos esses anos a espera dele não tinham sido muito fáceis. A pele dela já não tinha o mesmo aspecto suave, havia alguns pés-de-galinha em seus olhos e ela adquiria uma palidez que em muito se assemelhava à doença e nada tinha de bela.

-Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando... Não tire conclusões precipitadas.

Ele fez um muxoxo com a mão e deu um sorriso falso.

-Não estou pensado nada, Cho. Mas por que você não me diz algumas palavrinhas?

-Eu fui ao local combinado! –exclamou ela num rompante- Eu estava lá! Eu nunca te abandonei, Harry, porque eu te amo.

Ele fazia uma falsa cara de surpreso.

-Sabe, não me pareceu que você estava lá. Nem a mim nem a Riddle.

-Eu cheguei atrasada! Na hora em que eu saía meu marido chegou e distraí-lo foi terrível, eu não consegui chegar no horário que nós combinamos...

-Engraçado, pois Riddle chegou no horário e no _local _certo.

-Eu sei que você acha que fui eu que contei a ele, mas eu te juro que não fui eu! Também não sei como ele chegou lá, mas informantes é o que nunca faltou a ele. Você precisa acreditar em mim, Harry, eu estava lá, nós íamos fugir e ser felizes para sempre!

-Sabe, Cho, eu quero acreditar em você. Quero mesmo. Mas se você estava lá, porque não entregou a encomenda a Riddle para que ele pagasse pelo meu serviço e nós pudéssemos fugir?

Ela olhou desesperada para os lados, torcia muito as mãos e parecia muito nervosa. Assim que abriu a boca, começou a chorar, mas ele não alterou a sua expressão.

-E-eu fiquei assustada! Quando eu cheguei havia homens lhe socando e eu me amedrontei, fiquei em choque e não consegui fazer nada! Quando eu dei por mim, você já tinha fugido e as nossas cabeças já estavam a prêmio!

Ele soltou uma gargalhada que não conseguiu controlar. Tinha vontade de esganá-la, de bater nela e de gritar que ela estava mentindo. Nenhum homem de Riddle encostara a mão nele, não houve socos nem chutes, apenas várias pistolas apontadas em sua direção. Não sabia se ela acabava de inventar isso ou se essa era a versão de Riddle, mas ela acabava de se entregar.

-_Mentira_ –disse rindo e olhando no fundo dos olhos dela.

Ela sustentou o olhar dele por um instante espantada, então parou de chorar, se recompôs e parou de fingir. Cho estava com a expressão séria e novamente o analisava. Mais uma vez olhou para fora da carruagem e pareceu ver o que puxava a carruagem, porque o olhar dela se manteve fixo naquele vazio por muito tempo. Ela analisou a carruagem detalhadamente e novamente o encarou. Harry sorria, satisfeito em ter ganhado a primeira batalha e mais satisfeito por conhecer razoavelmente o terreno que pisava, enquanto ela tinha uma série de dúvidas.

-Você não teria me entendido –disse ela por fim.

"Ainda fingindo", pensou ele entediado. Ela tinha uma expressão grave no rosto e não procurava se fazer de acuada, assustada ou de vítima.

-Havia e ainda há muitas coisas sobre mim sobre as quais nós nunca conversamos, Harry. Coisas que não se revela assim, de qualquer jeito, em qualquer lugar. Eu confesso que escondi coisas de você e que te manipulei de certa forma, mas fiz isso apenas porque eu não te julgava capaz.

-Capaz de quê?

-De dobrar Tom. Você pode me recriminar o quanto quiser, mas duvido que você tenha coragem de falar que, naquela época, você conseguiria ser mais esperto ou não se deixar enganar por ele –havia um tom nostálgico na voz dela, mas ela falava firme- Você era uma criança, Harry, e eu te amava dessa forma, mas eu conhecia as suas limitações e não queria correr mais riscos do que já corria.

Houve um breve silêncio, Harry já não sustentava um olhar irônico, mas também não demonstrava nada. Ainda não era sua vez de falar, quem tinha várias respostas a dar era Cho.

-E se quer saber –continuou ela- eu não me arrependo de não ter confiado os meus segredos a você. Arrependo sim, do plano infeliz que eu fiz, e isso obviamente porque esse plano deu errado. Mas se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, ainda assim eu não teria te contado nada, não até sair de Londres. O que, aliás, sempre foi a minha meta.

-E o que você teria feito? –indagou, realmente curioso.

-Eu não sei. Tive anos para pensar numa terceira alternativa, que até hoje não sei qual seria, o que eu sei é que o meu plano deu errado, mas contar a verdade a você _nunca_ daria certo.

-Por quê? –perguntou, já com traços de irritação na voz. Droga, estava começando a perder o controle.

Cho abriu a boca e se calou, então olhou para ele e riu.

-Eu estou loira, Harry. Você não acha isso estranho?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Os meus cabelos estão ondulados e mesmo o meu rosto também não é o mesmo. Não é estranho?

Harry novamente balançou a cabeça.

-E se eu te dissesse que tudo isso foi feito por magia, o que você me diria?

Ele ficou calado e abaixou a cabeça. Ela começava a contar. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, a partir de agora teria que se controlar muito para não acreditar nela. Distinguir agora o que era verdade na versão dela ou de Dumbledore era uma tarefa difícil por demais para alguém que só conhecia a existência de um mundo bruxo há alguns minutos.

-Vamos, Harry, eu te fiz uma pergunta. Essa carruagem é puxada por testrálios, portanto alguém do mundo bruxo está em contato com você. Você já deve saber que eu sou um aborto, e se não sabe, isso significa que eu vim de uma família bruxa, mas não posso fazer mágica. Se você está nessa carruagem significa que você já acredita nisso, mas me diga a verdade, se eu tivesse te contado isso na época, você acreditaria em mim?

-Acreditaria –disse ele entre dentes e com mágoa- Ficaria espantado, levaria algum tempo pra assimilar isso, mas acreditaria.

Ela ainda se mantinha calma e firme.

-E conseguiria disfarçar isso de Tom Riddle?

Ele se calou e olhou para o lado, impaciente. Inferno, quem deveria fazer as perguntas ali era ele! Não podia deixar Cho reverter essa situação, mas a verdade é que, no fundo, ambos ali sabiam que se ele tivesse sabido a verdade, com certeza teria posto tudo a perder.

-Certo –exclamou ela, sabendo que vencera, mas sem demonstrar satisfação com isso.

Harry suspirou fundo e escondeu a cabeça entre as mãos. Tinha chegado a um verdadeiro impasse. Desde ao momento em que entrara naquela carruagem, achou que Cho não revelaria a verdade por nada e só tentaria lhe enganar, mas ela não só acabava de confirmar tudo como fez também seus atos parecerem plausíveis e totalmente justificáveis. A grande questão agora era: quem, de fato, estava certo: Dumbledore ou Cho?

-Riddle ia me matar, Cho, e você sabia disso –rugiu- Você me entregou para alguém que ia me matar!

Ela suspirou também e pareceu ainda mais velha nesse momento. O olhar firme dela agora tinha um traço de tristeza e remorso.

-Não vou mais negar que eu realmente disse a Tom onde você estaria. Mas, droga, parecia muito óbvia a reação dele! Na minha cabeça parecia muito claro que ele ficaria furioso quando não recebesse a encomenda, mas eu superestimei a habilidade dele de saber quando as pessoas estão mentindo ou não! –ela parecia muito irritada consigo mesma- Eu achei que ele perceberia que eu tinha tomado a encomenda de você e que te deixaria de lado. Claro, morri de medo de que ele mandasse de dar alguns socos, mas eu nunca pensei que ele faria algo de grave contra você. Eu fui burra, burra e burra! Julguei que ele perceberia que era inocente naquela história e soltaria você para ir atrás de mim!

A voz dela já estava exaltada e ela estava ofegante, e por mais que Harry tentasse se controlar, não conseguiu evitar que ficasse igual a ela.

-E o que faria você querer que ele viesse atrás de você?

-Droga, Harry, você ainda não entendeu? Eu nunca achei que ele fosse me encontrar, por isso me arriscava tanto! Assim que ele te soltasse, eu te encontraria e nós iríamos embora!

-Como? Isso seria impossível com ele atrás da gente!

-_Com a encomenda, criatura_! –gritou ela, segurando o rosto dele como se quisesse que a verdade entrasse a força em sua cabeça- Justamente ela nos tiraria daqui!

Harry sabia o que ela pensava sobre a tal encomenda, portando mais uma resposta dela que parecia correta. Isso lhe parecia mais complicado a cada momento.

-Sabe, Cho –desabafou ele- Eu poderia até acreditar em você, mas a verdade é que, por mais que você tenha feito toda a sua história parecer plausível, isso tudo me parece absurdo demais. Elaborado demais. Cada coisa perfeitamente encaixada numa resposta... Tudo demais.

Finalmente ela lhe encarava com ironia e com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Eu sinto muito, mas bem-vindo ao mundo mágico. Absurdo demais, porém real. E então agora você percebe que eu não poderia ter confiado em você.

As palavras dela lhe atingiram como um soco na boca do estômago. Ele próprio acabara de provar para ambos que ela agira certo de não ter lhe contado nada. Ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo. Ele pensando, e ela respeitando o silêncio dele.

-Você roubou algo roubado –disse ele por fim- Você usou alguém para se casar com um marido a quem também só usou.

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos.

-Olhe, Harry, eu entendo que você queira tirar satisfação sobre várias coisas, mas o que me parece é que você está tentando provar a si mesmo que eu sou o monstro que você pintou por todos esses anos. De fato eu menti, roubei e manipulei outras pessoas, mas nós dois sabemos que não é nada disso que te incomoda, até porque você pode até ter mudado muito, mas naquele tempo nada disso teria te feito mudar de opinião sobre mim e nós também sabemos que você teria me ajudado de qualquer forma se tivesse sabido disso. Ou você quer dizer que, _naquela época_, você teria ficado mais chocado com o fato de eu ter mentido e roubado do que com o fato de eu vir de um mundo mágico?

Ele ficou calado e o silêncio dele só aumentou a impaciência dela.

-Nós estamos perdendo tempo –suspirou ela- Pare de tentar alimentar um ódio sem razão contra mim e vamos embora, Harry. Concluir o que nós começamos há tempos.

Harry arregalou os olhos e a encarou bem. Cho não parecia estar brincando, fingindo ou caçoando dele. Como ela podia pensar que ele iria com ela? Mas apesar da cara de surpreso dele, ela não mudou sua expressão.

-Eu nunca precisei de você, Harry, e é ridículo você achar que eu contava com o pagamento que Riddle lhe daria por ter trabalhado para ele. Você já sabe que eu tinha sonhos maiores. E os meus sonhos nunca precisaram de nenhum colaborador –ela sentou ao lado dele e segurou o rosto dele, fazendo olhá-la profundo nos olhos- Não era amor, nem diversão nem jóias que eu busquei no bordel da Madame Rouge, nada disso nunca me fez falta, ou pelo menos não até conhecer você. Eu não só não precisava de você nos meus planos, como eles eram muito mais complicados e arriscados com você dentro. Mas depois que conheci você, sair dessa cidade só com o que eu tinha ido buscar me pareceu muito pouco e por isso eu fiz de tudo para que você estivesse dentro dos meus planos. Eu podia ter sido a interceptadora, Harry, não você! Seria tudo mais simples, com menos chances de dar errado. Eu simplesmente receberia a encomenda e fugiria. Só que eu não quis somente isso, eu também quis _você_.

O coração dele estava totalmente descompassado e ele suava frio, de repente achando que naquela carruagem estava quente demais. Cho estava mortalmente séria e lhe encarava com sofreguidão.

-Olhe nos meus olhos, eles ainda são os mesmos, não são? Eu deixei que mudasse tudo em mim, menos eles, porque eu sabia que quando você voltasse, você só acreditaria em mim se olhasse fundo dentro deles. Pois olhe e ouça: esse foi um risco a mais que eu corri por você. Sabe a casa da empregada no bordel onde você se encontrou com Parvati quando foi até ela? É a minha casa. Da mais alta meretriz eu me rebaixei à empregada por você, pra te esperar. Eu fiquei lá todos esses anos porque sabia que quando você voltasse, você a procuraria com certeza.

Cho deu um sorriso amargo e desviou os olhos dele, como se lhe custasse dizer.

-Eu sempre tive ciúmes da sua relação com Parvati, mas nada se compara ao que eu senti quando eu ouvi atrás da porta que você não voltou pela sua família, mas sim por outra mulher –ela voltou a lhe encarar e parecia ferida e envergonhada- Eu fui atrás dela, tinha que ver pessoalmente quem fora a desgraçada que roubara o seu amor de mim. Ela é linda.

Não sabia o que pensar. Suas pernas estavam totalmente bambas, suas mãos tremiam e sua garganta estava seca. Não perdia nenhuma palavra de Cho.

-Ela é linda e a história de vocês é linda também. Mas você é meu, Harry. As nossas histórias estão entrelaçadas há muito tempo, e por mais que você tenha tentado me afastar da sua lembrança, agora não dá mais. Eu posso deixar essa carruagem com o que eu vim buscar há anos, mas se eu fizer isso e sumir pra sempre, nós sabemos que você não terá paz nunca mais na vida. Essa Gina teve o seu valor, mas eu sou e sempre serei o seu primeiro, grande e único amor –ela o abraçou forte e sussurrou no ouvido dele- É idiota deixar isso passar só por orgulho.

Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, com a respiração pesada e ofegante dela ao pé do seu ouvido e sua cabeça funcionando a mil. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer. Separou-se do abraço de Cho e olhou nos olhos dela.

-Gina entenderá.

Ele segurou firme o rosto dela e a beijou. Cho passou a mão pela nuca dele e Harry lhe apertou mais firme. Assim que se separaram ela tinha enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Eu sabia –riu ela encostando seu nariz no dele de forma carinhosa- Mas agora vamos, nós temos pouco tempo. Para onde essa carruagem está indo?

Ele deu de ombros e ela colocou a cabeça para fora, ordenando a o quer que fosse ir para a casa dela. Em poucos instantes chegaram lá, o que deu Harry a impressão de antes a carruagem só estivera vagando sem rumo. Entraram despercebidos e rapidamente, e ela vasculhou as coisas dela de modo brusco, jogando varias coisas no chão para poder encontrar o que queria.

-Bom, não faz exatamente o que você acha que deve fazer –disse ela, mostrando uma varinha.

-Achei que você não podia fazer mágica –respondeu confuso.

-E não posso, é apenas uma varinha para abortos. Sabe, é muito complicado viver no mundo mágico quando não se pode fazer mágica... Então fabricam coisas estranhas como essa. Isso é como um relógio ou uma máquina qualquer, só faz uma coisa para a qual foi fabricada e qualquer um pode usá-la, até um trouxa –ela deu um sorriso sem graça- A magia está só no objeto, endente? No caso essa varinha está programada para esconder coisas, abortos constantemente são furtados, sempre tem um bruxo metido a espertalhão querendo levar alguma coisa valiosa, como objetos de família e coisas do tipo. É uma pouca proteção, mas para quem não pode fazer nada... Já vale alguma coisa.

-E isso funciona mesmo? –assustou-se ele, pegando a varinha com medo.

Ela ainda mantinha o sorriso sem-graça.

-Bom, a eficácia, a credibilidade e a validade disso são sempre muito baixas e eu a comprei há muito tempo, mas... Só usei uma vez e a mantive guardada com cuidado. Bom, eu espero que ainda tenha algum resquício de magia nela. Esconder e relevar coisas não requer muito dela, de qualquer forma.

Harry passou a varinha para ela com cuidado e ela pegou sorrindo para ele, que ficou esperando que revelasse alguma coisa.

-Vamos, Cho, pegue isso logo e vamos embora!

Ela ainda ria.

-Pois está com você, Harry.

As palavras dela lhe deixaram ainda mais confuso. Dumbledore até dissera isso mesmo, mas... Como?

-Eu escondi dentro de você –confessou ela, meio envergonhada- Você estava muito bêbado na ultima vez que nos amamos e não percebeu nada, embora tenha reclamado que eu arranhei suas costas com muita força.

Totalmente impressionado com a confissão, ele arrancou fora a camisa e ficou de costas para ela, mas ainda a encarando através do espelho. Cho apontou a varinha para as costas dele e ele sentiu uma dor forte, mas não reclamou. Pelo reflexo ele olhou abismado quando um leve buraco se abriu.

-Onde está? –perguntou ansioso.

-Eu escondi de forma que somente eu poderia pegar, porque senão qualquer um que executasse o feitiço em você poderia achar –ela pegou um pequeno punhal e espetou o dedo, pingando algumas gotas de sangue no buraco- É como uma senha, entende?

O sangue dela praticamente evaporou assim que tocou as costas dele, e então ele viu com total assombro seu corpo expelir uma pequena pedra avermelhada.

-Você sabe usar? –perguntou, virando-se para ela.

-Tenho alguma idéia... Eu a escondi em você justamente porque não sabia como usá-la antes, mas eu tive tempo para me aprofundar na questão durante esses anos.

Ela ia fazer qualquer coisa quando ele tocou a mão dela.

-Não sei se isso é seguro aqui pra você, Cho. Tem gente atrás de você.

Balançando a cabeça ela fez uma expressão de como se tivesse esquecido de algo importante.

-É claro, eu esqueci de lhe perguntar quem lhe deu aquela carruagem. Algum Auror?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Eu não sei o que é um Auror, mas ele era bem estranho. Usava roupas muito esquisitas –ela riu- O nome é Alvo Dumbledore.

O sorriso dela se extinguiu e ela ficou pálida.

-Q-quem? Dumbledore? Você tem certeza?

-É como ele se apresentou.

Ela apertou firme a pedra em sua mão, pela aparência ela parecia muito assustada.

-Ele é perigoso? É importante?

Cho deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Importante? Alvo Dumbledore é simplesmente o mago mais poderoso e importante dos últimos tempos! É o diretor de Hogwarts! –diante da confusão dele, ela explicou- Hogwarts é a maior e melhor escola de magia do mundo.

-E por que o diretor de uma escola estaria atrás de você? –riu ele, como se isso não fizesse sentido.

-Você não conhece Dumbledore! Fala dele como se fosse um simples diretor, mas ele é... Tudo. Não trabalha no ministério, mas é um dos seres mais influentes aqui e em muitos lugares. E também... -acrescentou olhando o objeto em suas mãos- Ele tem participação na elaboração disso.

-Dumbledore me disse que você acredita que isso lhe transformaria em bruxa.

-E ele lhe respondeu se transformaria? –perguntou aflita.

-Não, ele ficou calado.

-Inferno! Maldito Dumbledore e seus silêncios irritantes! Bom, é hora de saber se isso tem o poder que eu acredito ter...

Novamente ela ia fazer alguma coisa, mas o silêncio do quarto acendeu alguma coisa na cabeça dela. Cho o encarou com desconfiança.

-Ele lhe pediu alguma coisa?

-Pediu que eu viesse até você, recuperasse o artefato e depois ajudasse a prender Riddle.

Primeiro ela só lhe olhou assustada, mas depois deu um sorriso amarelo.

-E o que você respondeu?

-Eu falei que faria.

O silêncio continuou e ela deu um passo para trás.

-Mas você não vai mais fazer, não é mesmo?

-O tempo agiu de formas diferentes em nós dois, Cho. Você se manteve a mesma e eu mudei muito. Sou um homem de verdade agora.

Ela deu mais dois passos para trás.

-O que quer dizer com isso, Harry?

Ele se mexeu desajeitado.

-Quero dizer que eu não sou mais um menino, e portanto não sou mais tão facilmente enganado, que sei enxergar a verdade quando está na minha cara e, principalmente, sei _jogar_ quando jogam comigo. Você tem razão, eu nunca teria enganado Riddle se você tivesse me contado a verdade, e talvez hoje eu ainda não possa enganá-lo, mas o fato é que _eu_ não tenho intenção de enganar ninguém. Hoje eu só busco a verdade. E você quer a verdade, Cho? Você escondeu isso em mim, porque esperava recuperar quando jogassem o meu cadáver fora. Eu nunca estive em seus planos e você realmente não precisava de um colaborador, você precisava de uma isca.

Um sorriso de escárnio brotou nos lábios dela, apesar de sua crescente palidez.

-Um homem de verdade agora, hã? Pena que você não era assim naquela época. Teria me satisfeito mais. Pode ficar com sua palavra e recente honestidade, Harry. Eu tenho algo muito mais poderoso.

-Não tem mais –disse uma voz grave.

A pedra voou pelo quarto e foi parar nas mãos de Dumbledore. O mago encarava Cho seriamente, mas com um leve traço de piedade.

-Eu me lembro da sua carta emocionada aos 11 anos, Srta. Chang. Sempre me lembro das cartas que recebo de crianças que não podem entrar em Hogwarts e se sentem deprimidas com isso. A sua foi uma das que mais me tocaram, mas eu infelizmente não pude fazer nada. E se eu não pude fazer nada, não seria a Pedra que faria. Você nasceu aborto e assim será para sempre. É uma pena que você só saiba disso tantos anos e erros depois.

Cho dera todos os passos para trás que pudera, até se encostar à parede. Ela olhou para os lados, mas sabia que já não tinha como fugir. Lágrimas de desespero e raiva escorriam pelo rosto dela.

-Eu li muito à respeito da Pedra Filosofal, Dumbledore! Imortalid...

-Você pode ter lido o que quiser –interrompeu ele- mas a Pedra reconstitui, amplia e aperfeiçoa a magia, mas não pode criá-la. Nada pode criar magia, Srta. Chang, ela apenas pode ser, em algumas vezes, transferida ou conduzida para um recipiente adequado, como essa varinha para abortos que você carregada. Lamento dizer, mas você não é um recipiente adequado. O ser humano tem ou não tem magia. E você não tem nem nunca terá. Lamento dizer, mas você passou toda a vida perseguindo um sonho impossível.

A expressão dele se amenizou e ele pareceu um pouco cansado. Suspirou e então aconteceu algo que Harry considerou a coisa mais estranha que já vira na vida: vários homens simplesmente apareceram, totalmente do nada, na sua frente.

-Sra. Cho Chang Duprat, você está presa –resmungou um senhor mexendo a varinha e fazendo com que algemas aparecessem nos pulsos dela.

Um homem maior e mais forte se aproximou dela e Harry entendeu que assim que ela tocasse nele, levariam-na embora para sempre. O olhar dos dois se cruzou pela última vez. Ela lhe olhava com um ódio conformado, e ele com piedade. Nenhum dos dois chegou a se despedir antes que ela desaparecesse.

No quarto restaram apenas três pessoas: Harry, Dumbledore e o homem que dera voz de prisão a ela. Assim que os outros sumiram, o último virou-se para Dumbledore e Harry conteve uma exclamação de espanto. Ele possuía um olho de vidro e tinha diversas cicatrizes pelo rosto.

-E não é que você estava certo, Dumbledore? Abortos nos enganando! É um absurdo.

-É um preço que os bruxos pagam pela sua prepotência, caro Moody.

Moody resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível e olhou de esguelha para Harry.

-E ainda mais essa... Capturamos a criminosa com ajuda de um trouxa.

Dumbledore riu e olhou para Harry com respeito.

-E ele nos ajudará a pegar a nossa peça principal, não é mesmo, Harry?

Harry balançou a cabeça mortalmente sério. A coisa agora seria entre ele e Riddle.

------------------------------------

N/A: Hello, pessoas! Mais um cap. postado! Não tããão rápido como os outros, mas ainda assim num prazo razoável! Para os que queriam ter visto Gina e cia, sorry, mas esse problema só diz respeito ao Harry, não é msm? Well, o próximo cap. deve muito provavelmente ser o último antes do epílogo. Portanto não perca as emoções finais de Absinto!srsrrs E para que você se despeça da fic direitinho tudo nos conformes, seja um leitor consciente, entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz!" e deixe uma resenha!rsrsrs Bjusss, Asuka

Mari Dias: rsrsr Revelei, revelei, e até os últimos caps ainda tinha revelações bombantes pra fazer!!!rsrsr Que bom que você gostou, rsrs Bjusss

Rk-Chan: Ah, normal naum saber o que pensar, rsrsr tinha hora que até eu dava uma perdidinha e ficava meio confusa...rsrs mas depois eu lembrava o que eu tinha pensão!!1 huahuahua Ta aí mais um cap! Bjusss

Aeris Lux: Sim, sim, foi um elogio ao seu nome! rsrsr Achei diferente, rsrsr Só q o Harry não é mágico não, rsrsr trouxa trouxa d tudo...rsrs espero q vc tenha gostado da reviravolta! rsrs Bjusss

Mirela Silveira: Adooooro pegar de surpresa!!!rsrsr Mas q bom q vc gostou da inclusão do mundo bruxo!!1rsrrs E da morte do Draco, heheh E agora menos dois, rsrsr Só falta um!rsrsr Bjusss

Mai Amekan: Ah, o Riddle não vai ver o Harry com a Pedra pq já está bem segura nas mãos do Dumbledore!!!rsrsr Ele não seria doido de deixar ainda com o Harry...rsrs E pode aguardar q em breve Riddle estará sob as guardas dos dementadores!rsrsrs Bjusss

Isa Slytherin: rsrsr Desconfundiu agora? Ou confundiu mais? rsrsr Bom, de qualquer forma no proximo cap acaba com qualquer dúvida!rsrsr Bjusss

Clara E. Potter: Ow, falo pessoalmente pro Dunga t contratar, huahuahuahu E nem conto pra ninguém da sua antepassada, huahuah Mas olha so, todo akele medo d o Riddle ter pegado o Harry e agora ele próprio vai atrás do homem! rsrsr Haja coragem...rsrs Bjusss

Ninha: É a fic tá acabando, mas nem dá pra falar q tudo q é bom acaba logo, pq foi mais d um ano d fic, rsrsr então ela deve uma duração considerável!!!rsrsr E aí, o objeto era o q vc tava imaginando???rsrs Bjusss

Verusca: Olha, fico muito feliz que vc tenha considerado a fic orginal e tenha gostado, só lamento não ter agradado tanto justo agora na reta final. Mas desde o exato momento q a fic foi "parida" na minha cabeça, a aparição do dumbledore e do mundo mágico já estavam previstas. A magia aki, embora importante na trajetória pessoal do passado do Harry, não é responsável por absolutamente nada, é quase como um infeliz acaso na vida dele que uma hora tinha que ser resolvido. O romance, tema principal da fic, é totalmente independente disso (tanto é q a magia em si só aparece nos 3 ultimos caps, numa fic com 32). Mesmo assim agradeço os elogios e espero q apesar d tudo goste do final da fic! Bjusss

Anaisa: Alguém tinha que salvar o Harry, né? huahuahua É aquela velha hisyória, ele não procura confusão, mas ela sempre o acha! rsrsrsr E nem vale reclamar q o final foi muito cruel, rsrsr olha q eu já fiz piores! huahuahuahua Bjusss

Lu Martins: Ow, eu tb me senti q nem vc quando tava escrevendo a aparição do Dumbledore, como se estivesse revendo um amigo! Incrível, rsrsr E ahá, diz q eu num assustei vc com esse lance da Cho, hein? rsrsr Por um segundo ele quase vacilou, rsrsr mas acabou fazendo a escolha certa!!!rsrsr Bjusss

Paty Black: Nossa, agradei msm, hein? rsrsrsr Ow, fico feliz demais!rsrsr E esse cap nem veio tão rápido quanto deveria, mas acredita q eu arranjei tipo uma lesão no ombro direito, aí atrapalhou escrever, rssrrs doía demais!rsrsrs (ainda doi, mas...)rsrsrs Vou tentar naum demorar no próximo, até pra eu não ser balançada! rsrsrs Bjusss

Mone Potter: Eu de vez enquando supreendo até a mim msm com o tanto de detalhe q eu invento, mas tem q encaixar a histporia toda certinha!!! rsrsr E agora os pontos finais chegando... As ultimas surpresas! Ou não, sei lá...srsrsr Bjusss

alyson1weasley1riddle: rsrs Eu até pensei em colocar o nome do cap passado d reiravoltas, mas achei q ia dar muito na cara, rsrsr Só q dessa vez eu naum fui rapida como d outras vezes, mas espero q tenha valido a pena do msm jeito!rsrsr Pena q eu naum pude mostrar a Gina e os outros pra vc, mas no proximo eles aparecem!rsrsr Bjusss

Bruni Chan: Ah, ma filha, o encontro rendeu até demais!!!rsrsr O Harry q torça muito pra q a Gina perdoe akele beijo, mas ele tinha q entrar no jogo dela, né?rsrsrsr Bjussss

Tammie Silveira: rsrsrs Ah, pensa assim, ainda tem muito homem na comitiva q veio ajudar o Harry!!!rsrsrs E so uma perguntinha, rsrsr 'WTF' significa alguma coisa ou é só uma exclamação???rsrs Fiquei curiosa!rsrsrsr Bjusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Uai, vc foi o único ser q se comoveu com a morte do Malfoy!rsrsr Mas todo mundo merece uma morte digna...rsrs Foi quase um dulo pela honra, se naum tivesse entrado uma terceira pessoa, rsrsrsrs Ah, e quem naum queria ser uma mulher da vida do Harry, rsrsr Embora essas mulheres dele sofram demais, cruzes!rsrs Se bobear, melhor não!rs E eu nunca gostei da Cho, então ela nunca seria uma vítima numa fic minha, huahuahuahua morte a Cho!rsrsrs E o Dumbly realmente é foda!rsrsr Bjusss


	31. Uma última conversa antes de partir

**Capítulo 31- Uma última conversa antes de partir**

Dumbledore deu alguns passos nas sua direção, mas ele recuou.

-O que foi, Harry?

-Eu sei do que tenho que fazer, mas gostaria de ver Gina e minha irmã antes.

Moody bufou e seu olho mágico revirava-se com impaciencia.

-Você compreende que não temos tempo, Harry?

Ele não respondeu, mas continuou sustentando um olhar firme.

-Harry... Eu sei que você está se arriscando muito, não pense que estou lhe subestimando, mas o fato é que se você tem alguma preocupação a respeito de Riddle, pode ficar tranquilo. Nós estamos na sua retaguarda, nada vai te acontecer.

-Se vocês são tão poderosos assim, então porque não vão lá e simplesmente prendem ele? -irritou-se.

Moody começou a resmungar baixinho e Harry deu mais alguns passos para trás temendo que ele estivesse fazendo alguma feitiçaria. Mas Dumbledore continuava imóvel e lhe dirigia um olhar cansado.

-Precisamos de você, Harry, e você sabe disso. E o motivo pelo qual precisamos de você para prender Riddle é exatamente o mesmo que precisamos para prender a Srta. Chang. Ninguém irá acreditar em nós se não tivermos uma confissão, entende? Já prendemos Cho e podemos forçá-la a falar, mas esse seria um inquérito em que forças de poder do mundo mágico lutariam contra a verdade, vê? Nenhum bruxo, principalmente o Ministro da Magia, irá querer admitir para toda a sociedade bruxa que deixou dois abortos roubarem algo de tamanho valor. Precisamos que você faça Riddle confessar assim como fez com a Srta. Chang.

Harry ainda não parecia convencido.

-Vocês devem ter algum tipo de poção da verdade... Se vocês desaparecem no ar, por que não podem simplesmente fazer com que ele confesse?

Moody começou a resmungar mais forte e Harry estava pensando sinceramente em sair dali, mas o olhar de Dumbledore ainda era sereno.

-Como eu disse, o Ministro fará de tudo para que a verdade sobre o roubo da Pedra Filosofal nunca venha à tona, então se nós forçamos uma confissão com a poção da verdade que você quer, nos acusarão de ter confundido os pensamentos dele para que ele próprio acreditasse ter feito isso. Harry, é algo muito importante que está em jogo para nós, por favor.

-Por que eu deveria me ocupar de um problema de vocês? -resmungou, embora não pensasse assim de verdade.

Dumbledore parecia estar lendo dentro dele novamente. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

-Esse não é um problema _meu_, Harry, é _nosso_. Se você não nos ajudar a prender Riddle da forma correta, ele ficará solto para sempre, e então ele será um problema seu. Você vê, o mais importante para nós, a Pedra Filosofal, já foi recuperada, portanto Riddle não oferece nenhum risco para nós.

Harry suspirou com a expressão cansada.

-Ora, vamos, eu sei disso tudo. Não estou pedindo muito, só quero ver minha irmã e Gina.

-Olhe aqui, moleque, nós temos que... -começou a resmungar Moody, mas Dumbledore o interrompeu.

-Ok, Harry, como quiser. Mas seja breve -disse, estendo o braço.

Harry o tocou e novamente sentiu aquela sensação horrível, de estar sendo rasgado ao meio. Quando se viu novamente inteiro, estava a Mansão Malfoy.

-Nós estamos esperando aqui fora... -disse Dumbledore, sereno- Mas lembre-se de que não deve contar sobre mim ou mundo mágico para ninguém.

O moreno somente balançou a cabeça e entrou pisando firme. Será que Gina estaria ali, mesmo depois de tanto tempo enclausurada naquela casa? Sua dúvida acabou rapidamente. Mesmo antes de entrar ouvia várias vozes conhecidas vindas do lado de dentro. Abriu a porta com o coração saltando pela boca e um enorme silêncio se seguiu.

Sentados na sala estavam todos os seus companheiros além de Gina, Nina, Hermione e Parvati. Por um instante toda a sala o encarou imóvel e em silêncio, mas então as quatro se jogaram em cima dele.

-Calminha, meninas, eu não aguento todas ao mesmo tempo...

-Nós pensamos que Riddle tinha te pegado!...

-Por que não seguiu o plano?

-...você estaria morto a uma hora dessas!

-Como tem coragem de nos deixar sem notícias desse jeito?

Ele afastou-as com delicadeza e sorriu.

-Ok, depois terá tempo para explicações.

Gina deu um passo firme em sua direção.

-O que quer dizer com "depois"?

Ele encarou toda a sala e mentalmente agradeceu ao seus amigos por deixar toda a histeria por conta das mulheres, embora visse que todos estavam ansiosos por respostas.

-Riddle ainda está a solta? -perguntou Nicolau.

O moreno apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

-E você vai atrás dele?

Novamente confirmou. As mulheres se desesperaram novamente, mas antes que qualquer uma chiasse outra vez, ele apenas levantou uma mão fazendo sinal de silêncio.

-Como eu disse, depois haverá um momento para explicações, mas agora preciso falar com Gina e Nina.

Nem Hermione nem Parvati não conseguiram disfarçar o sentimento de rejeição, mas, caladas, se aproximaram do grupo dos rapazes.

-Vamos até o escritório... -indicou Gina.

Assim que a ruiva fechou a porta por dentro, ele puxou as puxou para um abraço apertado e demorado, dando logo em seguida um beijo na testa de cada uma.

-Você não está pensando em morrer, está? -perguntou Nina com sua habitual aparência séria.

-Acho que não, minha irmã.

-Então por que essa cara fúnebre?

Ele não respondeu e Gina se afastou, dando alguns passos para trás e ficando em silêncio. Harry suspirou fundo e encarou a ruiva nos olhos.

-Quero que saiba que não fui eu quem matou Draco, embora eu não possa te dizer quem foi. A rua estava cheia, ele tinha a arma apontada para mim e um tiro veio de algum lugar que eu não sei qual. Mas não fui eu.

Ela não respondeu nada nem fez qualquer gesto, mas lágrimas silenciosas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.

-Diga que você não está se despedindo, Harry... -suplicou ela.

Ele se aproximou e a beijou com intensidade, abraçando-a bem forte em seguida.

-Eu não estou me despedindo, Gina. Só estou me precavendo...

Não era a resposta que ela queria ouvir. A ruiva abriu a boca para retrucar qualquer coisa, mas ele tapou sua boca com um dedo.

-Agora eu preciso falar à sós com Nina.

Ele pensou estar sendo muito duro ou seco com ela, tamanha foi a expressão de espanto que Gina fez. Ela lhe encarou alguns segundos como se esperasse que ele se desmentisse, mas como ele continuava firme, resignadamente ela deixou o escritório.

O silêncio permaneceu por mais algum tempo no local. Os dois pares de olhos verdes se encaravam à distância, se medindo antes de falar qualquer coisa.

-Eu quero que você me bata, Nina.

Ele não precisou pedir duas vezes. Bufando de ódio e com a respiração pesada, ela avançou e lhe deu um, dois, três tapas na cara e vários socos até não aguentar mais. Cansada, ela se entregou chorando ao abraço que ele lhe oferecia.

-Muito obrigado -disse ele- Acho que eu precisava disso para me sentir melhor em relação a você.

-Prometa que não vai morrer... -implorou ela, ainda chorando abraçada a ele- Prometa...

-Eu não vou morrer, acho que não. Mas se qualquer coisa acontecer...

Ela separou o abraço e enxugou as lágrimas. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela com carinho.

-Você torna tudo mais fácil e mais difícil com o seu jeito maduro, Nina. Mais fácil porque as mulheres são muito histéricas e isso me agonia. Mas acho que me agonia o mesmo tanto saber que você amadureceu demais, e cedo demais também. E eu sei que isso é culpa minha. Eu quero que, independente do que aconteça hoje, você volte a sorrir e volte a ser a pirralha irritante que era quando pequena. Não prenda a minha alma aqui ao seu sofrimento, minha irmã.

-Pare de se despedir -rugiu ela chorando e lhe dando mais alguns socos.

Harry sorriu, ela começava a entender seu recado. Ele a fez sentar numa poltrona.

-Olhe, antes de ir eu tenho que te contar uma coisa que só descobri alguns anos depois que fui embora daqui... O papai não é o que nós sempre imaginamos.

O olhar dela mudou e parecia que ela se lembrava vagamente de ele ter feito menção à isso quando chegou.

-Eu queria contar a história direito, e te entregar o que você tem direito, mas nunca quis fazer isso no meio da confusão. Mas agora eu vejo que não tenho outra opção, portanto lá vai. Ele nunca enganou a nossa mãe, e sempre que foi viajar a trabalho, eram viagens mesmo.

-Ele nunca mais voltou, Harry...

-Porque ele morreu na última delas.

-E as notícias que chegavam que ele tinha outra família, outra esposa e tudo mais?

-Distorcidas. Eu me encontrei com a suposta mulher dele na França.

Nina prendeu o fôlego.

-Bom, era só uma viúva de um amigo que ele visitava quando passava por lá. Nada demais. Um dia eu estava na região de Lile e uma senhora pareceu ficar muito chocada quando me viu. Me apontava e dizia que eu estava morto, que estava morto, que estava morto. O papai morreu para salvar o filho mais novo e deficiente dela, o menino se meteu na floresta e sem a ajuda do papai não teria saído de lá.

-Mas ele morreu como? -perguntou aflita.

-Um lobo, ou coisa assim. Bom, ele saiu vivo carregando o menino, mas morreu na casa dela.

Nina chorava em silêncio e ele a abraçou.

-Bom, a minha vida teria sido mais difícil todos esses anos sem o encontro com essa mulher. Ela disse que mandou uma carta para a família Potter em Londres, que contava a história e que oferecia uma quantia muito grande em dinheiro, mas como nunca fomos encontrados a carta voltou. Eu li a carta e a tenho até hoje, está nas minhas coisas, pode revirar lá. O fato é que essa mulher por gratidão me sustentava na Europa, mesmo sabendo que eu era um vagabundo.

Ele se separou do abraço e a encarou nos olhos.

-Eu nunca usei o dinheiro que ela me deu, pelo menos a maior parte dele. Guardei por todos esses anos com Nicolau, ele o administrou para mim. Eu queria um dia entregar a você e a mamãe. Bom, agora ele é todo seu.

Como Nina permanecesse calada e pálida, ele continuou.

-Eu sei que nem esse dinheiro nem os tapas que você me deu mudam o passado e a dor que eu causei, mas quero que pense nisso como uma prova de que todo o tempo eu pensei em vocês. Use esse dinheiro para se cuidar e cuidar dos estudos de Natália, dê uma vida decente para ela. A soma aumentou muito no último ano, porque ela faleceu e deixou boa parte da herança para mim. É tudo para você e Natália.

-Eu dôo todo esse dinheiro aos pobres se isso significar que você fique aqui, Harry.

Ele riu.

-Ora, isso não salvaria a nossa pele. Eu preciso ir ao encontro de Riddle.

-Acha que tem chance de sair vivo? -perguntou sem conseguir encará-lo e fitando os seus pés.

Ele pensou em Dumbledore e riu.

-Na verdade, acho que não tenho chances de sair morto.

Nina levantou os olhos confusa e aliviada.

-Então por que todo esse drama?

-Porque é melhor me previnir, caso eu esteja enganado -disse, dando um beijo na sua testa- Eu volto logo.

Harry se levantou e abriu a janela. Nina se levantou também e parecia mais confusa ainda.

-Por que não sai pela sala?

O coração dele deu um solavanco. Não suportaria encarar o rosto triste de Gina.

-Porque quero ter certeza de que vou sair daqui.

Ele pulou e a morena ficou encarando a janela aberta e o vazio escuro da noite que já começava a se alastrar. Um dia inteiro já tinha se passado, e isso porque toda a correria começara bem cedo.

-Volte inteiro, Harry... Você prometeu -sussurrou para o nada.

Nina voltou para a sala, e o olhar aflito de Gina o procurava atrás de si.

-Harry já foi -alertou ela.

A cunhada ficou novamente lívida e parecia prestes a ter um ataque ou coisa assim. Hermione amparou a ruiva, mas a morena continuava impassível.

-Acho que tudo vai correr bem... -comentou, como quem falasse se ia chover ou não.

-Por que ele não pediu ajuda? -rugiu Rony.

-Ou pelo menos uma cobertura! -resmungou Benoit dando um murro na parede.

Toda a sala pareceu se espantar com a calma de Nina Potter. Mesmo sabendo do jeito duro e difícil de se abalar dela, ainda assim ela parecia tranquila demais.

-Eu não sei... -disse, mas como se estivesse somente pensando em voz alta- Mas eu acho que tinha alguma coisa que ele não queria falar. Como se ele tivesse um plano.

-Quem faz planos aqui sou eu... -resmungou Hermione, ainda muito preocupada- Harry não sabe seguir planos.

Nina sorriu.

-Talvez não. Mas acho que ele aprendeu a seguir o coração dele. E isso deve valer alguma coisa.

--

Quando novamente encontrou Dumbledore e Moody, este último parecia prestes a entrar na casa e lhe tirar de lá a força.

-Eu disse que ele viria sozinho, Alastor -sorriu Dumbledore.

Harry também sorriu, sentia-se mais calmo agora. A idéia de ir encontrar Riddle parecia menos penosa agora que já tinha deixado a vida de sua irmã encaminhada, caso acontecesse alguma coisa. Não poderia suportar novamente a dor de estragar a vida dela mais uma vez. Também lhe aliviava a consciencia ter contado para Gina que não fora ele quem matou o marido dela, mesmo que ele merecesse. Não suportaria que ela tivesse uma imagem dele como assassino. Confiava em Dumbledore e até mesmo naquele Moody, mas de forma alguma confiava em Riddle. Se alguma coisa tivesse que acontecer, tudo ficaria bem.

-É claro que eu viria.

-E algo me diz, Sr. Potter, que você já sabe como pegar Riddle. E olhe que eu nem estou lendo a sua mente.

Harry sorriu amarelo. Era chegada a hora. Sentiu Dumbledore encostar nele e segundos depois estava de frente a um depósito cujas portas estavam fechadas. De alguma forma, Dumbledore e Moody já não estavam mais com ele, pelo menos não que ele pudesse ver. Sabendo que o que ia fazer era quase como um suicídio, encheu os pulmões de ar e gritou.

-RIDDLE!

Os milhares de ecos de 'Riddle' não contribuiram para tornar a situação melhor. Ele podia ouvir os vários passos se organizando do lado de dentro, e tinha certeza de que todos os homens de seu inimigo se colocavam a postos para lhe matar a qualquer ordem.

Os portões se abriram num ruído barulhento e incômodo, fazendo com que algo no estômago de Harry se revirasse de uma forma ruim. Não via ninguém do lado de dentro, nem tampouco tinha qualquer iluminação lá. Rindo do gesto mais tolo que fazia em toda sua vida, começou a caminhar.

Cada passo seu tinha um eco terrível no lugar, e a sua memória também fervilhava. Era exatamente ali que estivera oito anos atrás para entregar uma encomenda a Riddle, uma encomenda que estava com ele e ao mesmo tempo não estava. A cada passo ele podia reviver novamente a sensação de frio na barriga e mal-estar que lhe causava aquele lugar.

-Você tem algo para mim, Potter? -perguntou uma voz conhecida, com irônia.

Esta era a mesma pergunta que ele havia feito da outra vez. Se Harry fechasse os olhos, poderia pensar que tinha voltado no passado e que tudo havia recomeçado.

Mas não havia. A resposta era outra dessa vez. O sonoro 'não' que pronunciara da última vez não seria repetido.

-Talvez sim, talvez não... Depende de você, Riddle.

Uma gargalhada sombia e sinistra fez os pêlos da nuca de Harry se arrepiarem, mas por fora ele se mostrava impassível. Novos sons de passos se faziam ouvir, mas desta vez não eram de Harry. A princípio, Harry só viu os pés dele, mas a cada passos lento foi surgindo a figura de Riddle. Assim como constatara uma vez, tinha a mesma aparência, apenas envelhecida pelo tempo e pelas marcas que ele deixara. Mas ainda era um homem belo, fino e estremamente perigoso. Riddle usava um terno elegante e de classe, como se a ocasião merecesse toda a pompa do mundo. Ele lhe encarava com um ar divertido.

-Você é engraçado, Potter. Eu passei anos te procurando, e no final foi você que voltou para Londres por livre e espontânea vontade. Eu passei dias rastreando cada canto dessa cidade, e no final você quem veio até mim. E ainda tem coragem de me fazer exigências.

-Eu tenho algo que você não tem, é justo que eu faça exigências.

-Eu tenho homens armados e você não tem, é justo que fique quieto e me entregue isso logo.

O traço visível de impaciência dele era o que Harry estava esperando. Achou que Riddle poderia se conter mais, mas talvez a espera de tantos anos o deixara menos cuidadoso.

-E se não estiver aqui comigo? -gracejou o moreno- Então você tem homens armados, tem um cadáver, mas não tem o principal. E aí, Riddle?

O homem considerou e ficou quieto, a espera de que Harry continuasse.

-Eu sei o que isso faz -admitiu- Sei e quero isso para mim também.

Riddle deu uma gargalhada na qual alguns capangas escondidos o acompanharam. Apurando seus ouvidos, Harry tentava identificar as posições de cada um deles.

-Você é patético, Potter.

-Posso ser, mas tenho comigo aquilo pelo qual você lutou a vida inteira. Então, trate de ser mais educado comigo.

A respiração de Riddle começava a ficar tão pesada que ele podia ouvir, mesmo de longe.

-O que eu ganharia em tornar você meu... _sócio_?

-Simples, ganharia o que sempre quis. Poder.

Riddle ria novamente.

-E você que me dará isso?

Harry se mostrava calmo e paciente, sorrindo sempre.

-Não, eu não. A Pedra daria isso. Mas para chegar à Pedra, você precisa de mim. Nem é tão mal negócio, Riddle. Olhe, eu tenho, mas não sei usar nem nunca saberei. Só você tem esses conhecimentos aos quais eu nunca terei acesso, simplesmente porque sempre desconheci o mais básico que esteve na minha cara e todos os trouxas...

A palavra 'trouxa' causou uma mudança no semblante de Riddle. Até então considerava que Harry estava blefando.

-...eu nunca vou ter esse conhecimento, mas sem mim você nunca vai ter a Pedra, porque obviamente eu não fui burro o suficiente de vir até aqui com ela. É um bom negócio. Nós nos aliamos, mas eu nunca estarei no seu nível, entende? Me falta conhecimento e habilidade demais para isso. Eu só quero o que eu sempre quis: aproveitar a minha vida. Creio que com novas habilidades poderei fazer isso muito melhor e estarei sempre à sua disposição. É dois pelo preço de um.

-Você me passou a perna uma vez, Potter.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

-Ah não, disso você não pode me acusar. Eu sempre lhe disse a verdade. Eu não tinha nada comigo aquele dia, e você culpou a pessoa errada. Bom, pelo menos em termos. Cho havia escondido a tal Pedra em mim, mas esperava recuperar somente quando você jogasse o meu cadáver fora. Eu era uma isca naquela brincadeira, não sabia de nada. Hoje eu sei e quero participar desse jogo.

Riddle mantinha o rosto duro, e Harry reoslveu continuar falando.

-Agora eu sei e, pelo menos por enquanto, não lhe interessa como. Em Cho eu já dei um jeito porque, como você, eu não gosto de traidores ao meu lado.

-O que você fez com ela?

-Talvez eu lhe conte.

Riddle ficou calado alguns segundos. Harry quase podia ver seus pensamentos. Para ele, era imprecindível saber como Harry descobrira e o que fizera com Cho. A esperteza de Riddle analisava sabiamente que poderia haver alguém do mundo mágico talvez envolvido nisso.

-Venha até a minha sala, Potter.

Riddle fez um sinal que ele interpretou como uma ordem para que seus capangas abaixassem as armas. Somente dois acompanhavam Riddle até uma obscura sala bem nos fundos, o resto permaneceu exatemente onde estava. "Espero que você já esteja agindo, Dumbledore", pensou.

Assim que a porta foi fechada atrás dele, com os dois capangas guardando a saída, Harry tinha a impressão de estar com uma corda colocada no pescoço. Riddle estava trás de uma bela mesa, sentado numa poltrona como um rei em seu trono.

-Pois me diga, Potter. Como soube da Pedra?

-Cho me procurou.

Riddle não parecia convencido. Analisava-o de uma forma constrangedora, mas Harry não tinha medo. Ao contrário do que Cho poderia sequer imaginar, ele era um homem muito mais forte agora.

-E lhe contou de livre e espontânea verdade? -ironizou.

Harry riu e se sentou de frente para o homem, mas devido ao olhar que lhe lançou, voltou a ficar de pé.

-Claro que não, ela tentou me enganar. Mas como ela tiraria algo das minhas costas do nada, sem me revelar o que se passava? Ela bem que tentou, mas eu não era mais um moleque. Eu dei uma crescidinha.

-Não o suficiente para me enfrentar, Potter -rugiu ele, mortalmente sério.

Harry tentava parecer à vontade, coisa que Riddle lutava contra a cada momento. Ainda não transparecendo qualquer intimidação, respondeu.

-Não tenho intenção de lhe enfrentar. Intenção nenhuma. Só quero entrar nesse negócio.

-E Cho? -questionou Riddle, de sobrancelha erguida.

Harry ficou calado como se lhe doesse dizer.

-Bom, eu lamento, mas Cho está morta.

Riddle franziu o cenho, mas, pela primeira vez, deu um sorriso aprovador.

-Você mudou muito, Potter.

-Foi um acidente... -disse, como se quisesse se desculpar.

-Bom, talvez nem tanto -admitiu Riddle- Já é capaz de atos grandes, mas ainda se sente culpado por eles. É, talvez seja bom para mim isso de ter você como aliado. Eu posso lhe ensinar muitas coisas.

Havia um brilho doentio no olhar do homem, ao qual o moreno tentou copiar para si.

-E eu quero aprender -respondeu rapidamente, como um aluno aplicado- Contanto que eu possa permanecer com Gina e ela não saiba de nada, eu quero ficar do seu lado.

Riddle sorriu satisfeito.

-Sabe, acho que já somos aliados desde essa manhã. Foi a mando meu que um capanga matou Draco Malfoy. Ele já não me tinha utilidade, e ainda ameaçava me tirar o gosto de te matar. Eu o matei antes que isso acontecesse, e agora vejo que fiz bem. Portanto você tem a moça e terá seus poderes, desde que eu tenha Pedra. Traga-me ela agora e todos os seus sonhos serão realidade a partir dessa noite, Potter.

Harry fez sinal de se encaminhar para a porta, mas parou no meio do caminho.

-Eu tenho uma dúvida, Riddle. Não entendo desse mundo mágico, do qual não tinha nem ouvido falar até algumas horas, mas... Eu não posso ser seguido, posso?

Riddle deu uma gargalhada, como se achasse graça de uma criança assustada. Mas antes de responder, ficou pensando se valia a pena. Talvez por diversão ou pela euforia que corria em suas veia ante a perspectiva de ter a Pedra em pouco tempo, ele resolver falar.

-Se essa Pedra tivesse sido rastreada, Potter, eu já estaria atrás das grades há muito tempo. Mas a minha inteligência é e sempre foi maior do que qualquer poder mágico. Os meus homens vão te acompanhar, só para garantir que você não vá aprontar nada. Eu roubei essa Pedra há oito anos e a quero nas minhas mãos o mais rápido possível.

Harry sorriu.

-E você terá.

O já conhecido barulho de estalo aconteceu novamente e mais uma vez no dia dezenas de bruxos apareceram do nada. Riddle olhou furioso para Harry, mas seu olhar se deteve mesmo em Dumbledore, parado imponente na sua frente.

-Eu lhe disse que nada faria os seus sonhos se tornarem realidade, Tom.

Riddle continuava imóvel, mas ao contrário de Cho, não parecia querer admitir que estava derrotado.

-Crabble! Goyle!

Moody deu uma risada de escárnio e mexeu a varinha, fazendo com que a porta se abrisse e as luzes se acendessem. Dezenas de homens estavam caídos no chão.

-A sua cavalaria não pode lhe ajudar agora...

Riddle ainda não queria perder. Num último ato, sacou de dentro do paletó uma pistola e atirou em Harry.

_Foi como se tudo parasse._

Ele viu a cara de espanto de Dumbledore e lhe pareceu que, muito vagarosamente, Moody e seus homens se mexessem e Riddle desaparecesse. Ele viu os olhos azuis de Dumbledore se aproximando, aproximando, aproximando... Tudo era tão azul e tão calmo que ele se sentia em paz. Nem mesmo o vermelho estranho em suas mãos e jorrando ao lado do seu corpo parecia lhe afetar. Suspirando serenamente, seus olhos se fecharam.

--

N/A: Hello, people! Não, por favor não me matem!!rsrsr Ok, eu sei q demorei mais do q toda a minha vida, e justo no cap "final", mas eu tava toda enrolada, de fato não deu. Além do que, me deu uma crise q eu naum conseguia pensar nada concreto...rsrsrs Well, agora só falta o epílogo, e eu tô obviamente triste com isso, mas feliz pelo resultado da fic em geral. Se vc tb tá satisfeito (ou não...) com o resultado da fic, então entre na campnha "Eu faço uma autora feliz" e deixe uma resenha! Olha lá, é a sua penúltima chance!! Nos reencontramos no fim! Bjusss, Asuka

Isa Slytherin: Ah, q isso, nem é tanta confusão assim não!!rsrsr Bjusss

Mai Amekan: huahuahhua Ow, eu ri DEMAIS com a sua resenha!!rsrsr Até me imagino com cara de heroína defendendo o Harry, huahua Vc só podia ter se empolgado menos na voadora, né?rsrs E tomara q não venha mais uma por conta da demora, rsrsr Bjusss

Clara Isabela Black: Meo Deos, sem crise!!rsrsr O Harry teve o cuidado d dar um confortozinho pra Gina, pra ela não se desesperar mais. Não q isso tenha ajudado muito, hehe E o q vai acontecer com cada um... aí só proximo cap!!rsrsrs Nada d entrar em crise, viu?rsrs Bjusss

Ari Duarte: Ah, acho q vc ainda não tinha comentado não, mas ainda bem que não perdeu as suas ultimas opotunidades!!huhuahuahua Ow, e digo mais, o seu "quero mais paixão" foi tão inspirador!rsrsr Vou tentar lembrar disso quando escrever o epílogo!rsrs Bjusss

Bruni Chan: rsrsr Só pq vc pediu pra eu num demorar, justo dessa vez foi a q mais demorou!rsrsr Mas não foi de propósito!rsrsr E, convenientemente, o Harry conta que não matou o marido dela, mas esquece d contar que beijou outra! rsrsr Safadão...rsrs Mas, como vc disse, pelo menos a outra teve o q merecia! Bjusss

Patty Potter Hard: Ah, eu realmente quis q todo mundo pensasse que ele ia fugir com a Cho!rsrsr Me diverti muito fazendo isso... Até pensei em fazer a mesma coisa aki, mas é obvio q ngm acreditaria e nem teria pq, afinal, do Riddle ele nunca gostou...rsrs Bjusss

Ninha: Ah, nem me diga, esse mais de um ano de fic foi mto bom pra mim tb. Ow, já tô numa crise ferrenha d 'pós-absinto, o q fazer da vida?', rsrsrsr Mas uma hora tem q acabar, rsrsr e q acabe com a cho e o riddle se ferrando, rsrsrs Bjusss

Rk-chan: Se fosse eu lendo não só teria pensado q a Cho tinha gostado do Harry, como teria certeza absoluta que ele ira fugir com ela, hiuahuahuahu Eu tb sou bobinha!rsrrs Espero q tenha gostado do encontro final!rsrs Bjusss

Mari Dias: Se serve de consolo, eu tb ainda não sei o q será da minha vida quandop essa fic acabar, rsrsr Mas a gente dá um jeito, estou já bolando a proxima fic!rsrsr Bjusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Ah, o Harry se contenta com a Gina sim, rsrsr Só a Cho que não iria se contentar só com as palavras dele, ele tinha que demonstrar d um modo concreto!rsrsr Só lamento que o Harry não tenha dado uma de direita no Riddle como vc pediu!huahuahua Bjusss

Mirella Silveira: Ah, a Cho foi bem previnida com o Harry, pena pra ela q no final isso não adiantou mta coisa! Huahua Ficou oito anos limpando bordel à toa, pra ir parar em Azkaban!rsrsr E, pode ficar feliz, ainda tem um epílogo, se valer d alguma coisa!rsrsr (pq pra mim é triste do mesmo jeito...rs) Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: huahuahu Adorei o 'WTF", morri d rir!rsrsr Mas só espero q vc depois tenha revisado suas quinze matérias, srsrsr E a Gina até apareceu aqui, mas ela teve papel bem coadjuvante hoje!r4srsr Veremos no epílogo...rsrs Bjusss

alyson1weasley1riddle: Ah, a Cho bem achou q tava mandando bem, mas se ferrou bonito depois!!rsrsr O Riddle tb se ferrou, mas pelo menos não cantou tanta vitória antes do tempo, rsrsr Bjusss

Isabella: Ok, eu dei uma demoradinha (pra usar um eufemismo,rs), mas pelo menos tá aki o penultimo capítulo!rsrsr Espero q goste! Bjusss

Lu Martins: Ah, não teria como continuar escrever Absinto por muito tempo, tudo q tinha q acontecer já aconteceu... Bom, só resta saber se o Harry não morreu!rsrsr E o Harry bem q foi convincente demais, né?rsrs E nem contou pra Gina quando encontrou com ela... Olha lá, tomara q o espírito cafageste naum tenha voltado!rsrsr Não, voltou não!rsrsr Bjusss

Anaisa: Olha, eu até imagino o Harry sentindo um incomodo nas costas sim, mas como eu tenho TANTOS problemas na coluna, eu naum penso q ele se importou muito ou q deu grande atenção...rs Não era como sentir o objeto, mas só um incômodo...rsrs Até o final! Bjusss

Michelle Granger: rsrrs Q bom q gostou do rumo q tomou, mesmo não esperando isso!rsrsr Espero q tb tenha gostado do cap! Bjusss

lila sabino: Ah, mas desde q eu imaginei a fic toda na minha cabeça, a magia sempre estave lá no fim, só esperando pra fazer os 15 min de fama!rsrsrsr Q bom q gostou! Bjusss

KyO Black: Ah, isso mesmo, muito bom ser um leitor consiente! E q bom q vc gostou da reviravolta e da aparição do Dumbledore, eu me esforcei mto!rsrsr Só não garanto q esse foi o desfecho final do Tom...rsrs Bjusss


	32. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Ele sentiu uma varinha lhe cutucando as costas. Muito a contragosto, voltou a andar. As portas pesadas se abriram sozinhas e ele viu que Cho já estava lá. Sentada com a verdadeira aparência restabelecida e com a natural pose arrogante. Estava perdida e sabia disso, mas olhava a todos aqueles bruxos como se ela fosse a superior e não eles. Dumbledore parecia analisá-la, mas o olhar do velho voltou-se para ele quando entrou.

-Vamos reiniciar a sessão –disse.

Tom Riddle sentou-se numa cadeira no meio do cômodo, junto a Cho Chang. Ela não o olhou, na verdade, fingiu que não havia ninguém a seu lado. Tom tinha vontade de rir dela, porque estava perdida. Ambos tinham uma confissão contra eles, mas ela possuíra a Pedra, o caso dela era muito pior. E, além disso, ele era ele. Nunca se deixaria trancafiar em Azkaban.

-Cho Chang, a sua seqüência de crimes já foi apontada por este tribunal e todas as provas já foram apresentadas. Há algo que queira acrescentar em sua defesa antes que seja votada a sua pena?

Cho não se deu nem ao trabalho de pronunciar um 'não'. Continuou calada e olhando por cima de todos como se nem os tivesse ouvido. "Pobre coitada", pensou Riddle, contendo um sorriso.

Dumbledore suspirou e a olhou com pena, então voltou-se para ele.

-Tom Riddle, a sua seqüência de crimes também já foi apontada por este tribunal e todas as provas já foram apresentadas. Há algo que queira acrescentar em sua defesa antes que seja votada a sua pena?

Tom se levantou e encarou a todos com dignidade.

-Sim, eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras.

Dumbledore não pareceu surpreso, parecia estar esperando por isso.

-Eu gostaria de dizer que sei que tudo o que eu fiz foi errado e, aliás, sempre tive a plena consciência de que era errado. Passei por cima de todos e de tudo para obter os fins aos quais eu almejava, e não precisa ser um bruxo para saber o que é certo e o que é errado –ele fez uma pausa dramática e observou as reações do resto do tribunal, então voltou a falar- Mas aparentemente é preciso ser um bruxo para ser respeitado. É preciso ser um bruxo para não ser humilhado. E é preciso ser um bruxo para poder se viver em paz. Portanto, mesmo que fosse errado tudo que eu fiz, fiz porque eu precisava ser um bruxo para deitar minha cabeça no travesseiro com honra.

"De forma alguma estou tentando diminuir minha culpa, mas estou mostrando como claramente vocês bruxos criam _todos os dias_ um monstro como eu. A arrogância, a prepotência e o complexo de superioridade de vocês marginaliza vários abortos todos os anos, e até mesmo bruxos inábeis. Podem me prender, podem me punir, mas outros continuarão surgindo. Talvez não com o meu brilhantismo ou com as minha habilidades, mas vocês ainda terão dor de cabeça com isso."

-E o que você está propondo, Sr. Riddle? –indagou Dumbledore.

-Que ao invés de me punirem, que me dêem outra oportunidade. Me dêem essa oportunidade e ela não será mais só minha, mas será de todos aqueles que nunca foram respeitados pela sua ausência ou pelos poucos poderes. Eu posso ser um exemplo de que há um caminho para pessoas como eu, e esse caminho não está somente no crime ou na sociedade trouxa.

-É tudo que têm a dizer?

-Sim, excelência. É tudo.

Dumbledore bateu o martelo.

-Esta audiência terá um intervalo de 20 minutos até o pronunciamento da sentença.

Os guardas se aproximaram de Tom e Cho, e pela primeira vez ele a via esboçando alguma reação. Ela o olhava com um sorriso divertido, como se achasse que estivera fazendo papel de bobo à toa. Ele devolveu o sorriso. Iriam ver em breve quem estivera fazendo papel de bobo.

Enquanto aguardava, Riddle tomou um cafezinho e ficou calado tentando escutar alguma coisa que se passasse, mas as portas estavam obviamente encantadas para não deixar passar som. Antes de entrar na sala do julgamento novamente, deu uma boa ajeitada no seu terno e penteou outra vez os cabelos. Agora seria o momento da glória.

O guarda o cutucou mais uma vez e ele foi andando com calma, como se só estivesse ali para um passeio. Cho novamente já não o olhava.

-Com base em todas as provas e confissões e demais informações apresentadas neste julgamento, o júri chegou a um veredicto. Cho Chang Duprat, você coagiu pessoas não-conscientes a roubarem algumas coisas de pequeno valor para você e foi oficialmente a interceptadora da Pedra Filosofal, com a qual permaneceu por oito anos. Por esses crimes, você foi condenada a 20 anos em Azkaban.

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente, permanecendo em silêncio. Dumbledore voltou-se para Riddle.

-Tom Servolo Riddle, você manipulou funcionários do Ministério a lhe darem informações confidenciais, com as quais planejou e executou o roubo da Pedra Filosofal. E mesmo que esta nunca tenha chegado às suas mãos, ela nunca teria sido roubada se não fosse por você. A pena para tal crime é a prisão perpétua em Azkaban.

Cho soltou uma leve risada pelo nariz Tom permanecia impassível.

-Porém... –continuou Dumbledore- O tribunal julgou pertinente o seu pedido de nova oportunidade. Há um cargo disponível na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts a sua espera. Há que lembrar que o senhor só tem uma única oportunidade. Caso faça qualquer coisa repreensível, sua sentença de prisão perpétua será executada imediatamente.

Tom Riddle fez uma reverência em sinal de respeito e olhou para Cho, soltando uma leve risada pelo nariz.

-E quem foi o bobo agora...? –sussurrou para ela.

Cho parecia ter levado um soco na boca do estômago, os guardas vieram retira-la, mas a moça parecia estar em choque. Olhava-o como se não pudesse acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Ele, por sua vez, a encarava com superioridade. Os guardas a levaram e um bruxo de vestes cinzas se aproximou dele, entregando-lhe um papel e falando secamente.

-Deve se apresentar em Hogwarts no dia e hora marcados no papel.

O homem saiu e, como ele, todas as outras pessoas foram saindo também. Ninguém mais se aproximou dele, nem para falar nada, nem para lhe levar para qualquer lugar. Era um homem livre.

Saiu do Ministério exultante, e foi direto ao Beco Diagonal encomendar roupas novas dignas do seu novo trabalho. Que cargo seria esse? Nada que envolvesse magia, é claro, mas quem sabe o assistente de algum professor? Seria brilhante! Quantas mentes não poderia influenciar num cargo de superioridade? Mesmo com pouco dinheiro bruxo, comprou uma veste de veludo preta bem elegante, com um corte fino, e um chapéu de igual imponência para acompanhar o traje. Sua aparência deveria impor respeito dessa forma. Saiu da loja com as vestes num embrulho e conferiu o papel novamente. Era amanhã! Não estavam lhe dando muito tempo para ficar à solta nas ruas, mas tudo bem.

Uma outra pessoa aproveitaria as ultimas horas na cidade para sair, se divertir e encher a cara. Mas não ele. Foi para casa ler novamente _Hogwarts, uma história_ para chegar bem preparado amanhã. Surpreenderia a todos!

No outro dia tomou o trem rumo a Hogwarts, e quando desembarcou solitário, havia uma bruxa de vestes sóbrias a sua espera. Ela lhe encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada quando viu suas vestes. Ele estava notadamente mais elegante que ela.

-O senhor deve ser Tom Riddle, eu presumo.

-Sim, senhora.

-Prazer, sou a Prof. McGonagall e leciono Defesa contra Artes das Trevas. Dumbledore me mandou recebe-lo para explicar suas funções.

Ela começou a andar com passos rápidos e ele a acompanhou, mesmo desajeitado por causa da mala pesada.

-Hogwarts tem cerca de mil alunos –dizia ela- por isso às vezes nem mesmo a magia nos dá instrumentos necessários para cuidar de todos eles. Muitos estão loucos para aprontar, já que estão longe de casa. Por isso mesmo havendo um cargo, às vezes se faz necessário um assistente...

O coração dele batia disparado, aquilo soava como música para o seu ouvido. Assim que colocaram o primeiro pé dentro da escola, uma dúzia de alunos soltou o que parecia com uma bomba de bosta de dragão e saiu correndo. McGonagall parecia aborrecida e cansada.

-Tolos, eu já vi suas caras e sei muito bem a quem dar detenção e tirar pontos da casa. Vou providenciar isso agora mesmo.

Um senhor feio e mal-encarado vinha andando na direção dos dois.

-Ah, que bom que veio logo, Filch! Este é Tom Riddle, e será seu assistente. Riddle, Argus Filch é o zelador de Hogwarts e você o ajudará. Não é fácil cuidar de uma escola como esta, e eu creio que você será de grande valor. Espero que goste do trabalho. Mas agora, se me dão licença...

Filch usava algumas roupas velhas e meio surradas e deu um riso de escárnio das suas vestes.

-Limpar essas porcarias que os alunos fazem dá trabalho de verdade, acho que essa sua roupa de almofadinha não vai ajudar muito. Se quiser se trocar antes de limpar aquilo ali, pode ir. Mas se só tiver essa mesmo, tome aqui o balde e o pano e trate de limpar aquilo ali rápido.

Filch saiu resmungando e rindo sozinho, provavelmente de suas roupas. Tom olhava para a sujeira totalmente desacreditado. Era esse o cargo? O tão sonhado cargo? Ficou parado com sua mala pesada em uma mão encarando a imundice que tinha que limpar sem magia.

-O aborto mais trouxa de todos chegooooooou! –gritou uma voz rindo.

Tom olhou para trás e um poltergeist passou voando por ele.

-O Pirraça veio aqui lhe dar as boas vindas, mas vejo que já fizeram isso antes... –ele parecia confuso e trazia alguma coisa nas mãos- Bom, de qualquer forma, fica aqui as minhas boas vindas!

Ele jogou outra bomba de bosta de dragão que estourou e voou em toda a cara de Riddle. O poltergeist riu e saiu voando. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Pensou em Azkaban e indagou se a liberdade tinha valido a pena.

--

O dia raiou e Harry ainda não tinha voltado. Hermione tocou o ombro de Gina.

-Você sabe o que deve fazer, não sabe?

Gina a olhava desolada, e Hermione teve pena dela. A ruiva se levantou com cara de cansada e encarou os demais que estavam na sua sala.

-Eu tenho um marido a velar e uma história a contar. E ela tem que ser plausível. Eu agradeço muito a ajuda de todos vocês, mas tirando meu irmão e Hermione, eu peço que todos vocês partam agora, pois eu não teria como explicar a presença de vocês na minha casa. Se Harry der alguma notícia, eu dou um jeito de avisar a todos.

Antes de partir, cada um deles deu um abraço nela. Nina ainda se ofereceu para ficar, mas Gina achou melhor não. Junto com Hermione e Rony, ela tomou todas as providências para o velório e o enterro. Um mensageiro já havia sido mandado desde o dia anterior para avisar os pais de Draco e os seus irmãos. Em breve eles chegariam.

Sem ajuda de ninguém, ela mesma quis vestir o corpo do marido. A polícia apareceu em sua mansão para avisar que ainda não havia sido encontrado o homem que matara Draco e ela sentiu um leve alívio. Preso não estava, esperava que também não estivesse morto.

Ficou olhando o corpo nu de Draco por um bom tempo. Era estranho, mas o olhando assim, tão pálido e inerte, ele não lhe inspirava nada. Nem medo, nem repugnância, nem paixão... O mesmo homem fora pessoas completamente diferentes para ela, e agora não seria mais nada. Nunca mais. Olhou o pênis já inerte há algum tempo e deu um leve sorriso ao rever o corte que fizera. Podia ter sido uma atitude estúpida, mas a livrara de um grande mal. Pensou na pobre Ginevra, a doce noiva que ele tivera um dia, e como ela havia sido apaixonada por aquele homem estendido ali, e de repente se sentia muito velha. Como se tivesse vivido coisa demais e precisasse de um descanso.

Com um cuidado até mesmo carinhoso, ela o lavou, penteou, perfumou e vestiu. E assim que viu como ele estava bonito, percebeu o quanto ela estava acabada. Saiu do quarto e deu ordem para que trouxessem o caixão e foi direto para um banho. Assim que o seu corpo entrou em contato com a água, ela relaxou na banheira e se deixou ficar ali por um longo tempo. Sentia-se tão cansada, tão cansada...

-Gina!

Ela abriu os olhos assustada e entendeu que Hermione estava do lado de fora do banheiro.

-O que foi, Hermione?

-Os pais de Draco já chegaram, e os seus irmãos também... E você está há mais de uma hora nesse banho, eu só queria saber se está tudo bem...

-Eu já vou sair.

A ruiva ouviu os passos dela se afastando e tratou de se enxugar e se vestir. Em frente a penteadeira, arrumou o seu cabelo num coque sério e colocou algumas pequenas jóias que não chamassem atenção. Desceu num vestido preto sem luxo, e a sua expressão cansada não deixava dúvida nenhuma de que aquele momento era horrível para ela. Quando Gina abraçou Narcisa, chorou a morte de Draco pela primeira vez. Não chorava exatamente por Draco, mas de pensar como uma mãe tão doce poderia ter parido um monstro e nem sequer saber. Chorava porque lembrava do seu sofrimento durantes as semanas em que fora molestada contra a sua vontade e também pelos longos dias de enclausuramento. Era um choro de desabafo, embora aquela senhora de cabelos claros não soubesse disso.

Ao lado de Narcisa e Lúcio, ela recebeu durante todo o dia aristocratas e nobres vindo dar um último adeus a Draco. Muitos deles faziam verdadeiros discursos para ela, louvando as admiráveis qualidades de Draco. Ela os encarava impassível. Achava impossível que eles estivessem falando da mesma pessoa. Para qualquer um no velório, a esposa estava meio em estado de choque. Às vezes mirava o rosto do marido por longo tempo e passava a mão no seu cabelo, sempre em silêncio. Em seus pensamentos, Gina tentava trazer de volta a imagem do homem que um dia amara, para não se sentir tão insensível perante o corpo que ali estava. Narcisa chorava muito o dia inteiro, então a falta de lágrimas de Gina foi interpretada como se estivesse tentado ser forte. E ela estava sendo. Porque não era fácil aturar toda aquela situação na angústia em que estava.

-Nenhuma notícia? –perguntou baixinho para Hermione pela milésima vez.

A morena nem teve como lhe responder, apenas lhe deu um sorriso sem graça. Gina fechou os olhos e tentou se conter, mas não conseguia mais. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou um choro ruidoso. Hermione a abraçou preocupada, enquanto via todos os rostos se virarem na direção das duas.

-Diga que ele não morreu, diga que ele não morreu... –repetia Gina desesperada.

Rony veio desesperado do outro canto da sala, e junto com Hermione a tiraram dali. Por enquanto parecia a qualquer um que Gina estava lamentando a morte do marido, mas era preciso cuidado para que ela não pronunciasse o nome de Harry.

-Eu tentei impedi-lo, Hermione, mas ele se foi... –soluçava ela- Eu disse a ele para não ir! Eu disse!

Hermione alisava os cabelos de Gina com carinho, mas olhava para Rony desesperada, esperando que ele, como irmão, soubesse um jeito de acalma-la.

-Agora ele deve estar morto! Mas porque ele tinha que ir ao encontro daquele monstro? Eu disse a ele...

-Nós não temos certeza de nada, Gina. Harry deve estar bem –disse Rony, tentando soar convincente.

Mas ela balançava a cabeça insistentemente.

-Se ele estivesse bem já teria vindo até aqui... Ele foi ao enterro do papai, mesmo com Draco lá, só para me dar forças. Ele teria vindo aqui também!

A porta se abriu e Narcisa entrou e Gina chorou mais alto. Não queria mais ter que se controlar. Queria ter o direito de chorar em paz a morte do verdadeiro homem que amava.

-É um momento difícil para nós duas... Mas nós vamos dar conta dele. Superar vai ser difícil... Mas nos vamos seguir em frente.

Gina deu uivo choroso e balançava a cabeça o tempo todo, como se negasse tudo que lhe diziam.

-Ele era o pai do meu filho... E agora o meu filho vai crescer sem ter visto o pai... Sem ter encarado uma única vez aqueles olhos...

Narcisa parecia tocada com tanto amor, mas Hermione e Rony estavam lívidos de medo. Ela não podia estragar tudo agora.

-É linda a maneiro como você amou o meu filho.

Gina parou de chorar e encarou a mulher com confusão.

-Draco? Amar... Draco?

Hermione deu um passo na direção da ruiva, mas antes que qualquer pessoa ali pudesse dizer ou fazer algo, a porta se abriu novamente.

-É hora de enterrar o corpo –disse a voz grave de Lúcio Malfoy.

Narcisa se levantou e se abraçou ao marido, com lágrimas silenciosas rolando pelo seu rosto.

-Salvos pelo gongo –disse Hermione a Rony.

Juntos, os dois ergueram Gina, que parecia prestes a desabar a qualquer momento. O cortejo até o cemitério foi feito de carro, porque a caminhada seria um pouco longa, e os pais de Draco eram velhos e ela estava grávida.

Enquanto o padre Joseph dizia as últimas palavras e o corpo era descido lentamente, aquela expressão vazia se encontrava nos olhos de Gina. _Não era justo_. Draco fora um monstro cruel e estava sendo enterrado com toda dignidade e pompa. A essa hora, o corpo de Harry devia estar jazendo em algum terreno baldio. Aquelas pessoas ali nunca saberiam que tipo de pessoa que Draco era, e diante da lápide majestosa dele, todos pensariam que ele era um homem honrado. É isso que pensariam. A menos que ela contasse.

Como se arruinar a imagem de Draco fosse fazê-la se sentir melhor em relação à morte de Harry, enquanto jogavam terra por cima do caixão essa vontade foi crescendo dentro dela. E mais, e mais, e mais...

-Eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras a respeito do meu marido –declarou em voz alta para que todos ouvissem.

Rony sussurrou desesperado em seu ouvido que ela se controlasse, mas a raiva dela era demais. Já que nunca mais teria Harry, achava um insulto enterrar um Draco honesto.

-Vocês todos conheceram um Draco Malfoy que um dia eu também conheci... Um Draco pelo qual eu me apaixonei...

Hermione cogitava seriamente dar com uma bengala na cabeça dela para que desmaiasse e não falasse nada, mas não tinha certeza se isso salvaria a situação.

-Porém, esse Draco que vocês conheceram, não era o Draco real. _Não era_. Somente eu e mais ninguém pode ver de perto, qual era o verdadeiro Draco. E ele não é _nada_ daquilo que vocês pensam.

Hermione viu Nina se aproximando de longe e pela expressão da mulher ela entendeu. Tocou no braço de Gina e sussurrou:

-Harry apareceu.

Gina ficou calada encarando todas aquelas pessoas que esperavam que ela terminasse o discurso. Seu coração estava disparado. Olhou discretamente Nina vindo correndo ao longe e teve que raciocinar rápido, como fizera tantas vezes.

-Draco era muito melhor do que qualquer um aqui possa supor. Um marido dedicado e fiel –ela se surpreendeu como podia dizer tamanha blasfêmia, mas pensar em Harry vivo lhe fazia passar por cima de qualquer coisa- Só eu sei a minha dor nesse momento, e Deus será muito bom comigo se algum dia eu tiver um outro homem que seja metade do que ele foi.

As pessoas a olharam com comoção e ela abaixou a sua cabeça, tentando esconder o sorriso que já brotava no seu rosto. Não conseguiria esconder a felicidade que sentia. Hermione a abraçou novamente, e como se consolasse Gina, saiu com a ruiva sorridente para a carruagem.

Escondida, Nina entrou na carruagem também e abraçou Gina. Mas a morena de olhos verdes não sorria tanto assim.

-Ele está num hospital.

O sorriso de Gina murchou, mas Hermione já tomara as rédeas da situação.

-Ele está em estado grave?

-Eu acho que não, pelo menos é o que os médicos dizem até agora. De qualquer forma, eu não pude ainda conversar com ele, porque ele ainda não acordou.

-E como ele foi parar nesse hospital? –perguntou Gina, aflita.

Nina deu de ombros.

-Eu não sei, tampouco os médicos. Disseram que no meio da noite ele apareceu já com curativos... –Nina parecia confusa- Sabe, é uma situação meio estranha... Ele parece ter sido baleado, mas os médicos não encontraram nenhuma bala, e o machucado já estava sendo refeito. Ele só deve ter perdido um pouco de sangue, porque parece meio anêmico.

Um silêncio confuso pairava dentro da carruagem.

-Então por que ele ainda está no hospital? –questionou Rony.

Nina deu um sorriso amarelo e deu de ombros novamente.

-Eu não sei... Talvez porque ainda não acordou. Mas acho que ele está observação.

-Eu quero ir até lá –disse uma Gina obstinada.

-Tolice –retrucou Hermione- E você vai dizer o quê a Lucio e Narcisa Malfoy?

Gina parecia inconformada.

-Eu não sei, Hermione. Mas eu preciso ir até lá.

-Vá à noite! –aconselhou Rony- Lucio e Narcisa partirão em breve, ou pelo menos durmirão cedo, depois de um dia como esse. Quando eles estiverem fora de cena, você sai.

Gina olhava impaciente, tentando achar um outra solução. Nina apertou carinhosamente a mão da ruiva.

-Eu fico cuidando dele.

Não tinha escapatória, teria que esperar.

Quando todo aquele ritual acabou e só restou a família na Mansão, Lúcio e Narcisa não foram embora como Rony havia previsto. Todos jantavam quando Carlinhos perguntou o que fariam dali em diante.

-Se Gina não se importar, creio que ficarei aqui por algumas semanas. Tenho que organizar os negócios da família. Era Draco quem cuidava de tudo e...

O senhor parou de falar, sua voz meio embargada. Gina não respondeu nada, mas por dentro lamentava bastante. Rony pigarreou, chamando a atenção para si.

-Eu sei que esta é uma hora imprópria, mas... É, bem, é que... Bom, Gina não poderá ajudar Hermione a escolher o vestido de noiva e... –a morena levantou os olhos para ele e o olhou assustada, Rony tinha as orelhas muito vermelhas- Então estava pensando se você, Fleur, não poderia ajudá-la.

A mesa foi banhada por um profundo silêncio.

-Er, eu sei que teremos que adiar o casamento um pouco, mas... Hum, bom, Hermione fica enjoada em viagens e eu não gostaria de fazer com que ela viesse aqui de novo.

O ruivo a encarou como se pedisse ajuda, então Hermione deu um sorriso se graça e confirmou com a cabeça. A mesa toda ainda continuava muda, foi Narcisa que quebrou a tensão com um leve sorriso.

-Acho que é bom sentir que a vida continua...

-Para mim não seria nada mal sair amanhã –disse Fleur melancolicamente.

Apesar da deixa de Narcisa, o clima não melhorou muito. Jantaram todos em silêncio até o fim. Quando cada um foi se retirando para um cômodo diferente, Hermione discretamente puxou Rony para um canto.

-Podemos conversar lá fora um instante?

Ele ficou vermelho e confirmou com a cabeça. Calados, andaram lado a lado até o jardim.

-Por que disse aquilo no jantar? –perguntou ela, assim que teve certeza de que já não seriam ouvidos.

Rony já parecia com um pimentão. Evitava o olhar dela e mexia muito com suas próprias mãos.

-É o que nós viemos fazer nessa cidade, não? Comprar um vestido para você...

Ela parecia não acreditar naquela tolice.

-Sim, mas foi estúpido. É claro que esse casamento vai ser adiado por causa da morte de Draco, e depois você vai arranjar mais uma desculpa ou outra até que pareça natural você desfazer o compromisso –ela falava como se fosse muito óbvio- Então é ridículo comprar um vestido. Sinceramente, eu não quero comprar um vestido de noiva para não usar!

Ele finalmente parou de evitar o olhar dela.

-E quem disse que esse compromisso tem que ser desfeito? Digo, por que você não usaria o vestido?

Ela também ficou vermelha.

-Você está me pedindo em casamento, Rony?

Ele deu uma risada nervosa.

-Na verdade, eu achava que eu já tivesse feito isso...

O coração de ambos parecia mais acelerado a cada segundo.

-Não, você não fez –disse ela- Quando você colocou o anel de noivado no meu dedo, bom, era só de mentirinha. E você não disse nada.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos. Então ele deu um passo na direção dela, e mais um, e...

-O que você está fazendo? –perguntou ela, quando ele pegou sua mão direita e tirou o anel que estava lá.

Rony ajoelhou-se e a encarou com emoção. Ela não podia acreditar que ele ia fazer o que ela achava que ele ia fazer.

-Hermione Granger, você aceita se casar comigo?

Hermione o encarou com doçura. Desde o momento em que o noivado de mentira começara, ela perdera as esperanças que isso pudesse dar certo. E agora era muito melhor do que ela sequer imaginara. Com carinho, passou a mão pelo rosto dele e, inclinando-se o beijou.

-Aceite isso como um 'sim' –sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Ele a puxou para um novo beijo, ainda na mesma posição.

-O que diabos vocês estão fazendo? –perguntou Gina, baixinho.

Rony estava ajoelhado e Hermione estava agachada. A ruiva olhava para os dois incrédula. Eles se levantaram meio envergonhados, mas Hermione estendeu a mão direita para a cunhada.

-Rony acabou de me pedir em casamento!

Gina parecia confusa.

-Achei que ele já tivesse feito isso... Pelo menos esse anel já estava aí quando vocês chegaram.

O ruivo e a morena se entreolharam rindo e deram de ombros.

-Deixa pra lá, numa outra hora a gente te explica...

Gina fechou a porta de casa com cuidado e se fazer barulho.

-Todo mundo já foi dormir, vamos?

Andando onde tivesse menos claridade, foram até a carruagem e lentamente foram guiando os cavalos para fora da casa. O trote deles poderia acordar alguém. Quando já estavam na esquina, finalmente Gina e Hermione entraram na cabine e Rony tomou as rédeas, guiando os cavalos.

-Vocês não podem entrar –foi o que a enfermeira disse quando chegaram.

-Como não? –reclamou Gina- Mas eu preciso vê-lo!

-Está tarde! O horário de visitar já terminou –retrucou a mulher mais uma vez.

Gina olhava furiosa para Rony, afinal, a idéia de vir à noite era dele.

-Pode deixar eles entrarem... –disse uma voz saindo no corredor- Harry ainda está acordado, e vai querer vê-los.

Era Nina. A enfermeira pareceu considerar, mas balançou a cabeça, veementemente.

-São as regras, eles não podem entrar.

Gina aproximou da mulher e tomou as suas mãos, implorando.

-Será muito rápido. Por favor...

A enfermeira parecia sem-graça. Por fim, acabou cedendo.

-Ok, mas só poderá entrar um. E que seja bem rápido mesmo.

Gina encarou o irmão e Hermione, ambos sorriram e fizeram sinal para que ela fosse.

-É no final do corredor.

Não era fácil caminhar até lá, quando a sua vontade era de sair correndo. Quando achou a cama de Harry, descobriu que Nina havia mentido. Harry dormia como um anjo. Usava uma camisa azul de hospital e o seu peito levantava e abaixava num ritmo apaixonante. Sentou ao lado dele e passou a mão carinhosamente pelo seu rosto. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu.

-Achei que tivesse te perdido –sussurrou ela.

Ele apertou a mão dela.

-Eu também achei.

Ela sorriu e inclinou sobre ele, dando-lhe um beijo.

-Como conseguiu escapar? –perguntou ela, num tom de quem não acreditava que aquilo fosse possível.

Harry não respondeu nada. Ao contrário, forçou a mente tentando de toda forma lembrar alguma coisa, mas era inútil.

-Sabe, Nina me fez a mesma pergunta. Só que eu não sei como escapei... Na minha memória, é como da última vez. Eu cheguei, Riddle me perguntou o que eu tinha para ele e, de repente, tudo dá um terrível branco e eu me vejo aqui, são e salvo.

A ruiva conferiu se ele não tinha levado uma pancada na cabeça ou coisa assim, mas estava tudo ok por ali.

-Será que você não teve ajuda?

A pequena pergunta dela ecoou por sua mente infinitamente, como se lá no fundo algo fosse fazer sentido. Mas não fez.

-Acho que não... Eu me lembraria se tivesse alguém comigo.

A conversa tinha preocupado Gina, e ele percebeu.

-O que te incomoda?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, relutando em falar. Não queria perturbá-lo agora, mas era necessário.

-Se você não lembra, como vamos ter certeza de que esse inferno acabou?

-Ah, acabou sim –sorriu ele, confiante- Nina me disse que todos os homens de Riddle foram presos. E mesmo que ele não tenha aparecido até agora, não consigo te explicar o porquê, mas tenho certeza de que ele não vai voltar mais.

-Eu queria poder acreditar nisso –suspirou ele.

Harry beijou as mãos dela.

-Pode acreditar. Porque _eu_ acredito.

Harry a puxou mais para perto de si e a beijou. A posição dela não era nada confortável, em pé e com aquele barrigão no meio, mas ela não se importava.

-Agora nós vamos ficar juntos para sempre. E em paz.

Harry tinha a expressão meio aflita.

-Gina, tem algo que eu preciso lhe contar...

O coração dela gelou. Não tinha gostado nada do tom de voz dele.

-O que foi?

-Bom, é que... Bem, o tiro me acertou em um lugar delicado e hoje à tarde o médico me disse que eu não poderei mais ter filhos.

Ela sentiu um alívio e suspirou. Deu mais um beijo na testa dele.

-Tudo bem, eu posso aceitar só ter um filho, tolinho.

Mas Harry ainda não sorria.

-Eu não sei se você entendeu, Gina. Eu não poderei nem _fazer_ filhos.

Agora sim ela parecia preocupada.

-Você quer dizer que...

-Exatamente o que você está entendo.

O tiro que ele havia levado tinha feito com Harry o mesmo que sua faca tinha feito com Draco.

-Oh, Harry, isso é...

-Mentira! –riu ele- Só estava querendo ver a sua reação.

Ela riu também e lhe deu um leve tapa no ombro.

-Eu toda aflita e você aí, me pregando peças...

Harry a olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Mas você não teria me abandonado se fosse verdade, teria?

-Claro que não! –rugiu ela.

Ele parecia sério.

-Ah bom, porque na verdade é sério mesmo.

Ela ficou confusa.

-Você está brincando outra vez?

-Estou sim –riu ele- Como você é fácil de enganar!

Gina riu e ficou abraçada a ele, saboreando como era maravilhoso tê-lo ali, ao seu lado. De repente, ela estava praticamente deitada na cama com ele, mas a enfermeira apareceu para avisar que ela teria que ir.

-Eu volto amanhã –disse ela.

-Na verdade é melhor não. Nós ainda temos que tomar cuidado. Você tem uma reputação a zelar.

Gina deu de ombros.

-Eu não me importo com a minha reputação...

-Mas eu sim. Vamos fazer tudo da maneira correta.

-E que maneira é essa?

Ele sorriu.

-Volte amanhã para casa com seus irmãos.

Gina o encarou abismada.

-O quê?

-Volte amanhã para casa com seus irmãos e me espere.

Harry a puxou para um beijo antes que ela retrucasse mais alguma coisa.

-Agora vá.

Gina o encarou confusa e preocupada, mas a enfermeira já estava de cara fechada e ela achou melhor não discutir. Aliviada, mas um tanto quanto frustrada, ela voltou para casa.

--

Gina estava sentada na sala junto com suas cunhadas e irmãos apenas conversando futilidades quando Rony entrou.

-Então é hoje! –exclamou ele, sorridente.

Com a mínima frase, Rony havia causado um rebuliço enorme. Fleur falava do seu vestido, as crianças reclamavam que queriam ir e Gui lembrava a Fred e Jorge que franceses nem sempre são muito receptivos à brincadeiras.

-Você irá, Gina?-perguntou Fleur.

-Não, dessa vez não. Essa barriga enorme de quase sete meses não me dá muita disposição de sair.

-Ah, eu acho que você deveria ir, pequena –sugeriu Mary.

-Por favor, olhe o tamanho disto! Eu não tenho nenhum vestido bonito que fique bem com essa barriga, sem contar que ela cansa demais.

Mary se aproximou com um ar sábio.

-Exatamente por essa barriga que você deveria ir a este baile hoje à noite. Daqui alguns meses essa criança irá nascer. E ela precisa de um pai.

A sala ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas então todos fizeram sinal de aprovação e olharam para Gina. A ruiva se mostrava chocada.

-Eu reclamo de não ter vestido e você já quer me arrumar um marido, Mary. Isso é absurdo!

-Não, não, não! Mary está certa, Ginevra! –exclamou Fleur- Até agora não tínhamos pensado nisso, mas é algo muito importante. Se você se casar ainda grávida, qualquer nobre aceitará criar seu filho de bom grado, afinal, terá visto a criança nascer e a considerará como sua. Mas se você se casar depois... Aí seu futuro marido sempre pensará que está criando um filho de outro! –ela parecia desesperada- Oh meu Deus, você tem que casar logo!

-Talvez Fleur tenha razão, Gina –considerou Carlinhos.

Gina tinha vontade de rir. Mal sabiam que aquela cena já estava combinada há semanas! Havia dois meses desde que vira Harry pela última vez, mas desde então os dois se comunicavam secretamente por cartas. O tal baile desta noite seria em comemoração da chegada de um nobre francês, Nicolau Lourenço, que achara naquelas terras um local próspero para os seus negócios. E Harry vinha como o homem de confiança de Nicolau.

-Eu definitivamente não estou procurando um marido e também não quero ir a este baile! –rugiu ela.

-Gina... –aproximou-se Mary- Você não deve pensar mais só em você. Há alguém aí dentro que também requer atenção. Eu sei o tanto que você amou Draco e como ele foi importante, mas agora você deve ter outros pensamentos em mente.

A ruiva ainda se mostrava irritada, mas Mary continuou sua fala ensaiada.

-Façamos o seguinte, você vai a este baile só para conhecer novas pessoas, inclusive este nobre Nicolau. Seus irmãos muito provavelmente serão sócios dele e seria bom que toda a família comparecesse hoje. Por enquanto não se fala em marido, mas você deve sair desta casa!

Gina fingiu refletir sobre as palavras da mulher, então cedeu.

-Ok, eu posso ir ao baile. Mas não quero que ninguém fique tentando me arrumar um marido!

Mary sorriu e deu um beijo na sua testa, saindo para providenciar o almoço. Quando ninguém estava olhando, a governanta piscou para Gina e riu.

O dia foi insuportável para Gina. A espera para ver Harry parecia infinita, e eles ainda nem poderiam ficar à sós com tranqüilidade. Harry fizera questão de que tudo fosse armado para que eles se casassem sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida sobre a integridade de ambos. Por isso todo aquele teatro havia sido montado e Nicolau estava, mais uma vez, salvando a pele deles. Nicolau, na verdade, nem estava se instalando ali. Apenas estava montando um outro escritório e seria Harry quem o controlaria, de forma que o amigo francês não saísse prejudicado por ajudá-lo. Depois que se casassem, a vida de Nicolau e todos aqueles que um dia tinham ajudado poderia finalmente voltarão normal.

Quando a ruiva se mirou no espelho antes de sair, não pôde conter uma gargalhada. Todo aquele teatro de manhã sobre não ter vestido era tudo mentira. Como ela já sabia o que iria acontecer, seu vestido verde bordado e brilhante já estava devidamente providenciado há tempos.

-Vamos, Gina! –chamou Rony.

Ela foi apressada para a carruagem, onde todos já a esperavam. No Baile, Nicolau estava com Harry na porta, cumprimentando todos os convidados. Quando os seus olhares se cruzaram, não foi fácil controlar a louca vontade se jogarem um nos braços do outro. Para evitar se trair, ela abaixou os olhos e mal o cumprimentou quando foram oficialmente apresentados.

Por razões óbvias, ela não dançou durante toda a noite, apenas ficou sentada em uma mesa de senhoras conversando e degustando a comida. A todo instante dava olhares furtivos para o canto onde sabia que ele estava. Não por coincidência, ela esmagou uma taça quando o viu dançando com a jovem filha de um grande comerciante da cidade. Um pequeno corte havia sido feito em sua mão.

-Oh, não precisa se preocupar... –sorriu amável para as outras senhoras- Eu cuido disso sozinha. Vou ao toalete.

Pelo canto do olho, viu bem quando Harry se desculpou com o seu par e começou a vir na direção dela. Apressando o passo, ela entrou num corredor e o esperou.

-Venha aqui! –sussurrou ele, apontando para ela outra direção.

Como se só tivesse se enganado do local onde ia, mudou de direção e entrou numa sala vazia.

Nem houve tempo para ver o que acontecia. Assim que ela passou pela porta, só sentiu o vento passando anunciando que a porta havia sido fechada bruscamente. De repente, estava jogada contra a parede e aqueles lábios tão conhecidos estavam imprensados fortemente contra os seus. Ela sentia as mãos dele percorrendo todo o seu corpo, e os seus instintos lhe mandavam arrancar fora blusa dele.

-Calma, Gina, calma... Ainda estamos na festa.

Eles se separaram e ela olhou apavorada para a blusa dele.

-Oh meu Deus, eu te sujei de sangue.

Um brilho passou pelos olhos dele, que a puxou para fora da sala. Sem nada lhe avisar, Harry a levou de volta para perto dos convidados e tratou da sua mão machucada na frente de todos. Em pouco tempo, Gui e Nicolau estavam junto deles.

-O que aconteceu? –indagou Gui.

-Essa doce senhora machucou a sua mão e eu me ofereci para fazer um curativo. Tenho conhecimento nessa área.

Gui pareceu aliviado de ser que era um pequeno corte na mão.

-Pronto, pode voltar para perto do seu marido –disse Harry- E felicite-o pelo bebê.

Tanto Gui quanto Gina pareceram constrangidos.

-Eu sou viúva, senhor.

Harry fingiu-se envergonhado.

-Oh, me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de...

-Está tudo bem.

Já iam todos se dispersar quando Harry aproveitou a deixa.

-Mas uma senhora elegante como você e nesse estado delicado certamente já está noiva outra vez, não? Não é conveniente ficar sozinha num momento como esse.

Gina pareceu ficar ofendida.

-Me desculpe, senhor, mas não quero substituir meu Draco ainda –rugiu e, fingindo-se irritada, saiu.

Gui olhava atentamente para Harry, como se o analisasse.

-É solteiro, Sr.Potter?

-É lamentável que um homem de respeito na minha idade nunca tenha se casado, mas sim, sou solteiro.

Gui não respondeu nada, apenas sorriu e se afastou.

--

Ao contrário do que sempre fazia, Harry havia feito com que o plano tivesse exatamente como fora combinado. No outro dia Gui o procurou para conversar sobre a irmã viúva e que em breve teria um filho. O acordo foi feito no mesmo momento. Gina, a princípio, passou dias irritada com a menção do casamento, mas sabia que era necessário e que deveria ser breve. Para se conhecerem melhor antes do casório, todos os dias Harry a visitava pela manhã e, juntos, davam longos passeios pelo campo, no qual, secretamente, trocavam centenas de carinhos e carícias.

O casamento aconteceu quando ela ainda estava de oito meses, prestes a dar a luz. Por exigência de Harry, queria que o filho dela já nascesse dentro do casamento consumado, para poder tomá-lo como seu, e não como se fosse de outro. Ninguém viu mal algum na exigência. Dado a situação realmente delicada do casamento, ele foi feito de maneira simples, sem muitos convidados, na própria residência dos Weasley. Sob o crepúsculo do início do verão, Harry Potter e Gina Malfoy se casaram.

A ruiva achou engraçado rever seus amigos de aventura, desta vez todos vestidos como se fossem nobres honrados de outras terras. Benoit ainda parecia aborrecido pelo romance de Rony e Hermione ter engatado de verdade e do casamento dos dois estar marcados, mas para ela era super divertido ver o pequeno e zangado Doyle comportar-se como um verdadeiro aristocrata. Aristocratas mesmo pareciam o casal Patric e Nina, que secretamente haviam casado e já viviam juntos desde o dia em que Gina partira de Londres. A pequena Natália, a sobrinha até então desconhecida, parecia uma boneca ao lado dos pais.

Parvati não pôde se conter e achou melhor não esconder sua identidade, veio assumidamente como meretriz de luxo, mas como uma convidada de Nicolau, de quem ainda não desconfiavam a verdadeira sexualidade. E a sexualidade por muito tempo reprimida de Nevile Longbottom estava à mostra para quem quisesse ver. O ex-seminarista, quase um padre, desfilava de mãos dadas com sua noiva, Luna Lovegood.

Por ironia do destino, o casamento não fora consumado no dia em se casaram. Depois das fortes emoções, Gina estava muito cansada, e a gravidez no final lhe roubava muito as forças. Por isso, apenas dormiram abraçados.

Havia apenas uma semana que tinham se casado quando Harry estava na cidade tomando conta dos negócios de Nicolau e um pequeno moleque entrou no escritório ofegante.

-A Sra. Potter está dando à luz!

Por um mínimo instante, Harry ficou paralisado sem saber o que fazer. Então jogou longe a pena que tinha na mão e saiu correndo, montando em um cavalo qualquer na rua e saindo em disparada.

Quando chegou em casa, todas as mulheres estavam na sala, e alguns dos irmãos dela também. Somente Nina e Mary estavam com Gina. Gui já foi logo lhe dando um drink para ele se sentir mais calmo, sabia bem como era a tensão de esperar um filho nascer. Os gritos vindos de dentro do quarto de Gina propiciaram mais algumas rodadas de drinks para os homens da casa.

Mas então _aconteceu_.

Harry só havia acabado de virar mais uma dose quando aquele choro agudo e estridente se fez ouvir na casa inteira. O moreno saiu correndo e, antes que lhe dessem permissão, invadiu o quarto da mulher. A ruiva estava largada na cama, suada e com aparência cansada, mas com um sorriso inconfundível. Nina e Mary limpavam o bebê ao lado dela. Harry deu um espiada no bebê todo ensangüentado, então se aproximou dela e a beijou.

-É um menino –sorriu Nina.

Os dois olharam novamente para a criança buscando a mesma coisa.

-Ruivo –riu Gina observando a cor dos cabelos do filho.

Ele acompanhou o riso da esposa e ficou com o rosto colado ao dela.

-Melhor assim... –riu ele também.

Nina colocou a criança nos braços de Gina, a criança já esfomeada para mamar.

-Engraçado como nós nunca pensamos num nome –comentou ela.

-Vão ter muito tempo para pensar –exclamou Mary- Agora saia daqui e nos deixe cuidar de Gina.

Muito a conta-gosto, ele abandonou o quarto, mas já mais feliz e aliviado. Na sala, todos esperavam ansiosos.

-É um menino –declarou, recebendo em seguida todos os parabéns- Um menino ruivo.

Sabia que teria amado a criança da mesma forma caso nascesse loira, mas achou por bem acrescentar a cor do cabelo que tinha. Se para si tinha certeza de que isso não mudava nada, sabia que os outros se esqueceriam muito mais fácil de que o filho era de Draco se o menino não fosse loiro.

-Um filho varão de primeira –exclamou Gui- É realmente uma sorte, Harry!

Ele sorriu e bebeu mais um drink.

-Vamos acender uns charutos!

As mulheres esperaram para poder entrar no quarto de Gina e paparicá-la, mas ele foi curtir a maravilhosa sensação de ser pai. E o melhor de tudo é que os Weasley agiam como se o filho fosse, de fato, dele. Claro que para Harry não havia dúvidas sobre isso, mas achava estranho que todos eles ali, que nada sabiam sobre o romance secreto dele com Gina ou do terrível Draco, esquecessem tão rápido que Gina fora casada já uma vez. Enquanto deu a primeira baforada no charuto, sentiu que a vida nunca fora tão feliz.

O primeiro mês de casado dos Potter parecia uma eterna lua-de-mel, mesmo que durante as noites os períodos de tempo dormido sempre fossem interrompidos pelo choro do pequeno Arthur Potter. Numa certa noite, Harry reparou que Gina entrou estranha no quarto, como se escondesse alguma coisa dele. Pelo que conhecia das mulheres, resolveu não perguntar e esperar até que ela falasse. Ela andou estranha de um lado para o outro e depois ninou o pequeno Arthur, saindo rapidamente para colocá-lo no berço do quarto ao lado quando ele adormeceu.

-É engraçado, não é? –perguntou ela do nada.

-O que é engraçado, Gina?

Ela o olhou com uma cara marota.

-Ora, vá dizer que você não reparou?

"Droga", foi a primeira coisa que pensou. Mulheres detestavam quando um homem não reparava alguma coisa especial e, pelo tom de voz dela, seja lá o que fosse era especial.

-Bom, eu...

-Ok, você não reparou.

Ele se deu por vencido.

-Não, me desculpe, eu não reparei. O que é engraçado?

Gina veio andando de forma lânguida na sua direção com um sorriso enviesado e desamarrando o robe. Ela sentou em cima dele e antes de respondeu lhe deu um beijo no pescoço que fez cada mínimo pêlo dele se arrepiar. Em seguida, ela sussurrou no seu ouvido:

-Já faz duas noites que Arthur não acorda na madrugada.

Ele fechou os olhos num sorriso. Melhor impossível.

-Bem que eu notei que tive duas noites longas de sono...

Gina lhe deu um novo beijo no pescoço, enquanto já desabotoava a camisa dele.

-É mesmo? Mas eu estava pensando se nessa noite nós não poderíamos ter bem pouquinhas horas de sono...

Harry a segurou firme pela cintura e a beijou com intensidade.

-E o que você pensou que nós pudéssemos fazer nessa noite?

Ela fingiu pensar.

-Bom,eu não sei... Quem sabe consumar nosso casamento?

Harry deu uma gargalhada.

-Amor, nós já consumamos o casamento.

Ela levantou-se e foi até um canto do quarto.

-Não da maneira correta...

Harry tentou ver o que ela estava fazendo, mas o corpo dela tampava o que suas mãos faziam. Quando se virou para ele novamente, ela tinha as mãos escondidas nas costas. Daquela mesma forma sensual, ela caminhou lentamente até ele, fazendo com que a sua curiosidade e sua excitação aumentasse cada vez mais.

-O que você tem aí? –perguntou quando já não agüentava mais.

Ainda com as mãos escondidas, ela sentou outra vez em cima dele, só então revelando as duas taças com líquido verde em suas mãos.

-Achei que essa noite merecia um brinde especial –disse ela, oferecendo-lhe uma taça de absinto.

Juntos tomaram toda a taça em um gole, jogando-as de lado logo em seguida. Harry a puxou de jeito, arrancando de uma só vez a camisola de Gina e jogando-a para fazer companhia às taças. Ele inverteu a posição em que se encontravam e ficou por cima dela, beijando assim com avidez cada parte do seu corpo, o que arrancava sonoros gemidos da ruiva.

Então ele simplesmente parou e observou toda a mulher embaixo dele. Cada curva do corpo, seus detalhes, a textura do cabelo dela, a cor da boca. Ela estava embaixo dele da mesma forma que estivera na noite em que se conheceram, e ali do lado também estava a grande companhia da garrafa de absinto. A Fada Verde novamente o visitava.

-No dia que nos conhecemos eu achei que você era um delírio, uma alucinação minha. Você me inebriou de uma forma que eu nunca mais me curei nem quero me curar.

Ela sorriu e o puxou mais para perto.

-Se eu sou a sua fantasia, então aproveita e faz de mim o que quiser.

Harry sorriu e novamente a beijou. A Fada Verde era dele para sempre, com garrafa de absinto do lado ou não. O líquido verde na garrafa do criado-mudo era somente um 'quê' a mais. Um líquido tão verde quanto os olhos que Arthur Potter abriria na manhã seguinte.

FIM

--

N/A: Hello people!! Snif,snif, acabou! Vinte anos depois, hehe... Eu sei q demorei em determinados momentos e sei q alguns tb não gostaram tanto da magia entrar na fic (q, como eu disse uma vez, teve papel secundário...), mas espero q no final, vcs tenha gostando tanto da fic quando eu AMEI escrevê-la! Aff, já sinto saudades!rsrsr Well, a fic acaba aki, mas para eu não me sentir parada nem inútil e nem sentir muita saudade, semana q vem (espero cumprir esse prazo) eu começo minha nova fic: _**Baseado em fatos reais**_. Espero ver todos vocês lá!! Ah, e só para não perder o hábito, e dessa vez é REALMENTE muito importante... Se vc chegou até aki (e olhe, 32 caps são mta coisa!) SEJA um leitor consciente e entre na campanha "Eu faço uma autora feliz!" e deixe a sua última resenha dessa fic! Mil bjussssssssss, Asuka!

N/A 2: Quero deixar registrado aki o meu mto obrigado a todos que acompanharam essa fic deixando pra mim seus comentários para q eu pudesse sempre melhorá-la:Ari Duarte, Anna Weasley Potter, Anaisa, Ara Potter, Andy Black, aNGeLa.XD, Aluada The Original, alyson1wealey1riddle, Aeris Lux, Beatriz, Bruni Chan, blueberry's, Brousire, Clara Isbela Black, Cathy Forthery, carol w potter, carol potter, dessa pottter, Diana Prallon, Ellan Evans, eikeX, Gi (Patrícia), Izaura Miller, Isa Slytherin, Isabella, JulyBlack, Julinha Potter, Lisa Black, Lyla Evans Higurashi, Lanni Lu, Line Veloso, Lu Martins, lila sabino, Katherine Lovegood, Mai Amekan, Mari Dias, Mirella Silveira, Michelle Granger, miaka, Mah Potter, Mi Potter, Mi Potter, Mitsuki Kagome, Mone Potter, Ninha, Naianne Rabelo, Nique Felix, Patty Potter Hard, Paty Black Pandora Potter-jm, Pamela, Paula, Remaria, Rk-Chan, Srta. Lola Black, Sophia D., Sil17, Sophia. DiLUA, Senhorita Black, Srta. Black, Siy Simon, Tonks Butterfly, Tammie Silveira, Tatiane Evans, Tata C. Evans, Tuca Potter, Vanessa Brito, Verusca, Virgin Potter, Vitória.

Ari Duarte: Ow, juro q me inspirou o seu 'quero mais paixão'!rsrsrsr sinta um toc dele na última cena!rsrsr E eu nem matei o Harry, mas quase cortei da fic a melhor parte dele, huahuahua Espero tb q o epílogo não tenha te deixado raivosa!rsrsr Bjusss

Tammie Silveira: Pq será q eu só ouvi ameaças nessas últimas resenhas?? huahuahuahua E olha lá, o seu Nicolau apareceu salvando o Harry até nese epílogo! Isso é q é um puta amigo!rsrsrs Só lamento que sim, este foi o epílogo, maaaaaas... Semana q vem vc pode começar a acompanhar 'Baseado em fatos reais'!! rsrsrsr Até lá, viu?? Bjusss

Mai Amekan: huahuahua É claro q vc nem leu nenhuma novidade, né? Afinal eu "cochichei" no seu ouvido tudo q ia ter no epílogo! rsrsrsr Mai, as suas resenhas me matam de rir! rsrsrsr Bom, e como vc já sabia e não me matou antes, vou supor q vc gostou!rsrsr Até a proxima fic, hein?? Bjusss

Clara Isbela Black: Ah, mas eu sou mestre em terminar capítulos assim!! rsrsrsr Tenho um milhão d resenhas acumuladas em q o pessoal só me xinga no fim d um cap! huahuahuah (pode conferir se quiser no fim do capítulo 'menino mau')!!rsrsrs Mas depois eu sempre resolvo tudo, tá aí a prova! Espero q tenha gostado!! Bjusss

Bruni Chan: Ah, é o q eu penso tb! Com o Dumbledore ali do lado num tinha meeeesmo como o Harry morrer!rsrsr Mas eu juro q pensei em algo como ele ficar desmemoriado pra sempre d sequela... huahuahua É mentira!!rsrsrs Mas seria irônico, isso seria!!rsrsrs Tomara q tenha gostado do final!! Bjusss

Patty Potter Hard: Ah, vcs eu não mato do coração não...rsrs Mas adoro quase fazer isso com os personagens!!rsrsr Peninha q eu demorei a posta, mas espero q tenha valido a pena!! Bjusss

Mari Dias: Ah, eu NUNCA desistiria de Absinto, ainda mais na reta final!!rsrsr Mas é q nesse periodo eu só tenho matéria prática, aí isso como inclusive os meus horarios livres...rsrs Mas tá aki o epílogo e espero q vc tenha gostado, viu??rs Bjusss

Mirella Silveira: OMG, eu vou sentir falta d vc falando isso!! huahuahua (ou não, vc pode acompanhar tb 'Baseado em fatos reais'!rs) Mas nessa fic eu imagino q esse foi o ultimo...rsrsr Acho q eu veria mais um se eu tivesse, de fato, matado o Harry, mas não seria tão legal!rsrsr E, olha só, eu sou uma pessoa humana, não matei um pai d família!!rsrsrs Espero q tenha gostado! Bjusss

Ninha: Ah, nem precisava ter feito o drama, é claaaro q eu não ia fazer isso com osmeus leitores!! rsrsr Não sou dakelas escritoras sádicas q gostam d matar todo mundo no final...rsrs E eu de fato dei uma demoradinha no epílogo, mas espero mesmo q vc tenha acho perfeito lindo e tudo d bom!!rsrsrs Bjusss

dessa pottter: Ah, Absinto acabou, mas semana q vem tem outra fic vindo aí!! rsrsrs olha a publicidade...rs) E eu nem matei o Harry, então nem precisa ficar tão triste...rs Imagina se eu acabo a fic com ele morto?! rsrs Ok, eu seria linchada depois...rs Espero q tenha gostado! Bjusss

Naianne Rabelo: Meu Deus, muuuuuito obrigada pelo elogio!! Eu pretendo sim ser escritora, mas não sei se de ficção, tô pensando em seguir jornalismo biográfico, mas nunca se sabe!rsrsr Eu não tenho blog ou coisa assim, sou mto preguiçosa pra isso!rsrsr Mas no meu profile aki tem outras fics minhas publicadas, embora d longe Absinto seja a melhor delas. Ainda q sejam curtinhas, das minhas outras fics eu recomendo 'Companheiras de Cela', a song 'I used to love Her' e a continuação 'No fundo do meu quintal' e, talvez a minha obra-prima, 'O futuro tem futuro?' (nenhuma dessas é H/G). E fic H/G tem uma recente minha q vc tb deve gostar, q é 'Me encante outra vez'. Well, se vc tiver pique pra ler, deixe uma resenha e me faça feliz!!rsrsrsr Mas espero q tenha gostado mesmo do fim dessa daki!! Bjusss

Tonks Butterfly: Ah, mas pra compensar o outro cap "pequeno", rsrs tá aí este, bem grandão!! Tomara q tenha gostado!! Bjusss

Anna Weasley Potter: Ah, realmente seria muita crueldade matar o Harry depois disso tudo, mas bem q ele mereceu passar por tudo o q ele passou, heheh Do contrário ele seria um galinha pra sempre!rsrsr E se vc achou essa fic contagiante, bom, talvez vc goste da outra tb (embora ela vá ser bem mais cômica), te espero em 'Baseado em fatos reais', ok? Bjusss

Anaisa: Uau, vc ficou um bom tempo sem o epílogo pq eu dei uma demoradinha! rsrsrsr Mas tá aí e espero q vc tenha gostado!!rsrsrs Bjusss

Pandora Potter-jm: Ah, brigadinha pelo elogio!!rsrsr Q bom q vc amou ler a fic, tomara q tenha amado o final tb, eu tentei mesmo caprichar!! E quanto a sua fic, lamento mas acho q não vai dar pra ler... Eu num tenho pc aki na cidade q eu estudo e meu tempo tá realmente curto, então qd eu sento no pc é sempre pra escrever, quase nunca pra ler...rsrs Mas se um dia eu puder passo lá!! Bjusss

Michelle Granger: Well, tá aí o epílogo, depois de muito tempo...rsrs Espero q depois d acompanhar fielmente a fic por tanto tempo, vc tenha gostado do final tb!! Bjusss


End file.
